Nosso Amanhecer 2
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: Enquanto Leah tenta esquecer o seu passado com Sam, Jacob tenta ajudá-la porém não é fácil seguir em frente quando também se tem o coração partido. Para complicar a situação Irina está de volta com os Volturi e a guerra parece inevitável. M em alguns cap.
1. Generosidade

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 1_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 2_. Trata-se portanto de uma reedição da sua homóloga _O_ _Nosso Amanhecer 2_, que já esteve publicada em tempos atrás. Por minha decisão resolvi reescrever a série pois a tradução inglesa que escrevi ficou muito melhor do que a versão original. Alguns capítulos apresentam diferenças bastante grandes do original, outros nem tanto. Peço desculpa pelos incómodos causados a quem estava a ler a versão anterior. Para quem não conhece _Nosso Amanhecer 1_, irei resumir a história brevemente ficando a nota que é uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_, cujo par principal é obviamente Bella/Edward. Já _Nosso Amanhecer 2_ centra-se sobretudo no par Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não irá nascer nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança (desculpa Stephenie mas nem mesmo o maravilhoso Edward poderia chegar tão longe! lol).

Resumo de _Nosso Amanhecer 1_: Após aceitar o pedido de casamento de Edward, Bella descobre que Jacob fugiu de La Push e que o seu desespero já o levou a pensar em suicídio. Sentindo-se culpada, Bella começa a questionar-se sobre a sua decisão. No dia do casamento Alice tem uma visão e os Cullen concluem que Irina, que está a caminho de Forks, irá matar Jacob, na esperança de vingar a morte de Laurent. O casamento é cancelado e os Cullen, os Denali e a alcateia tentam encontrar Jacob antes de Irina mas sem sucesso. O ataque de Irina deixa Jacob quase morto e Edward é obrigado a salvá-lo com o seu veneno. Enquanto Jacob recupera em casa dos Cullen, estes vão a La Push tentar evitar uma batalha sangrenta entre os Denali e a alcateia de Sam, deixando Bella e Seth a supervisionar. Aproveitando a ausência da família Cullen, Irina ataca de novo e quase mata Seth e Bella. Leah chega a tempo de os ajudar mas Bella é mortalmente ferida e Jacob dá permissão a Edward para a morder. Carlisle consegue salvar a vida de Seth e Irina foge tornando-se uma ameaça constante. Alguns dias depois Edward e Bella casam e partem em lua-de-mel, enquanto que Jacob aceita a posição de lobo Alfa e confirma o tratado com os Cullen. Quando o Novo Ano chega Jacob e Leah são obrigados a confrontar os seus dolorosos passados.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**1. Generosidade**

Eu continuava a perguntar-me repetidamente o que raios se passava comigo? Como era possível que a minha vida se tivesse desmoronado desta maneira? Porque razão não me podiam deixar em paz?

Tudo acerca da minha vida actual era uma autêntica porcaria. Eu tinha vinte anos de idade e uma história que poria no chinelo todas as histórias tristes que os miúdos gostavam de ler e ver na TV. Tudo acerca de mim era bem mais triste e complicado do que as histórias da Cinderela, da Pocahontas ou da Bela Adormecida, principalmente porque todas elas viveram felizes para sempre e isso jamais aconteceria comigo.

Vejamos os factos: primeiro o meu namorado tinha-me deixado pela minha prima, a minha melhor amiga e confidente que eu amava como uma irmã. Segundo o meu pai tinha morrido de ataque cardíaco provavelmente causado por mim quando eu inesperadamente me transformei num lobo gigante e terceiro, sem dúvida a cereja no topo do bolo, eu não só era um lobo gigante como era a única mulher da História a ser um lobo sendo por isso estéril. Toda a gente me achava cruel, amarga, uma bruxa malvada. Por isso as minha tendências suicidas até que tinham razão de ser, certo? Eu realmente não tinha grandes expectativas para o futuro.

Durante um certo período de tempo pensei em acabar com o meu sofrimento de vez mas não era fácil morrer sendo um lobo com poderes de cura instantânea. Depois pensei que talvez fosse uma boa opção deixar La Push e tentar recomeçar a minha vida longe dali mas mais uma vez os meus planos saíram furados. Tudo porque uma sanguessuga psicótica que dava pelo nome de Irina decidira subitamente vingar-se pela morte do seu companheiro chupador de sangue nojento que a alcateia tinha aniquilado antes de eu me ter transformado em lobo.

Irina viera até La Push tentar matar-nos e tinha atacado o nosso Alfa actual e o meu irmão mais novo. Infelizmente ela conseguira fugir e felizmente ambos sobreviveram. Agora estávamos, obviamente, em alerta máximo para o caso de ela regressar.

E mais, tínhamos ainda de tolerar os Cullen porque o idiota do nosso Alfa continuava apaixonado pela retardada da Bella Swan, agora Cullen. Nenhum de nós podia atacá-los. Éramos praticamente forçados a sermos amigos deles, o que era revoltante para mim e para o meu nariz.

Como toda a gente aceitara ser o cão de guarda dos chupadores de sangue nojentos, e eu era a única que continuava a não querer colaborar, todos me chamavam de cobra venenosa e me censuravam por não ter sentimentos nobres. Eu estava apenas a fazer o meu trabalho, apenas queria o melhor para o nosso povo mas mesmo assim todos me consideravam uma ingrata.

Pior ainda era o facto de os Cullen terem anunciado que iriam ficar em Forks durante mais dois anos. Tudo porque a sonsa da nova mascote das sanguessugas, Bella Cullen, não queria deixar o seu pai sozinho e queria continuar a partilhar a vida do nosso Alfa. Afinal de contas a rapariga tinha um ligeiro sindroma nervoso que a impedia de fazer escolhas mesmo quando as tinha.

Primeiro apaixonara-se pelo maravilhoso, elegante e cavalheiro, Edward Cullen, o deus grego lá do sítio. Depois, como ele decidiu partir sem a levar também, Bella achou que precisava de um substituto e Jacob serviu de modelo. É claro que quando o violador de mentes regressou, Bella decidiu que Jacob não era assim tão ideal para ela quanto pensara e depois de lhe partir o coração, aceitara a sanguessuga de volta.

Por isso eu não estava nada feliz por ter de aguentá-la durante mais dois anos. Claro que durante esse tempo nós não iríamos poder deixar de nos transformar em sacos de pulga gigantes e teríamos de fazer patrulhas regulares. Como se eu não tivesse mais nada para fazer.

Como as sanguessugas continuavam por cá e uma vez que Bella se juntara à família, mais três rapazes Quileutes se tinham transformado e não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer para o evitar. O único consolo para mim era a minha posição de Beta na alcateia, adquirida recentemente.

Eu sabia perfeitamente que Jacob nunca pensara realmente em dar-me aquele posto, especialmente quando ele já tinha escolhido Sam como seu braço direito, porém eu não podia deixá-lo sair impune por me ter visto e tocado enquanto eu estava nua.

Era verdade que tínhamos ambos bebido demasiado naquela noite mas no fundo até que foi fácil fazer com que ele me pedisse para ser sua Beta. Eu tinha feito jogo sujo mas pelo menos agora ia ter alguma autoridade. Podia mandar em que eu quisesse e queixar-me sempre que me apetecesse e ninguém podia contrariar-me.

Eu adorava chatear Sam por causa de Emily, adorava fazer chantagem psicológica com Embry por não se saber quem era o seu pai, e com Quil por ter imprimido numa criança. Com os mais novos era um pouco diferente porque eu sentia pena deles. Claro que acabava sempre por chantageá-los para fazerem patrulhas por mim e quando tentavam safar-se, um rugido era tudo o que bastava para fazê-los tremer de medo.

Na minha vida só me interessavam realmente duas pessoas. A minha mãe e o idiota do meu irmão. Eu adorava Seth mais do que tudo mas desde que ele lutara com Edward contra Victoria e Riley, Seth tornara-se um adorador de sanguessugas quase pior que Jacob. Estava a deixar-me louca. As coisas pioraram ainda mais quando o doutor Cullen lhe salvara a vida após o confronto com Irina.

Eu era obrigada a admitir que o doutor Carlisle Cullen não era assim tão mau. Além de bastante atraente, era também inteligente e gostava de ajudar pessoas. Eu iria estar-lhe agradecida para sempre por ter salvado a vida de Seth mas isso não queria dizer que eu desejava tornar-me membro do clube de fãs dos chupadores de sangue.

A razão pela qual eu desprezava tanto os Cullen, apesar de eles serem vegetarianos, era o facto de eles terem sido os culpados por nós sermos lobos gigantes. Claro que eu sabia que todos nós tínhamos o gene, passado de geração em geração, mas se os Cullen se tivessem mudado para outro local qualquer, nós ainda seriamos humanos, Sam não me teria deixado para ficar com Emily, eu ainda poderia ter filhos e um final feliz.

Mais dos que os Cullen eu odiava Bella, a humana desastrada que fizera os Cullen ficar em Forks por tanto tempo. Ela tentava agradar-me e ser minha amiga, mas eu não conseguia tolerá-la. Ela tinha sido a razão pela qual um exército de vampiros tinha vindo para as nossas terras, ela fora a razão pela qual Jacob sofrera ferimentos graves e ela era ainda culpada por lhe ter partido o coração. E apesar de tudo isto o idiota continuava a querer ser seu amigo. Bella tinha Jacob Black na palma da mão.

E isso não era tudo. Bella era provavelmente a rapariga mais estúpida que eu alguma vez conhecera. Ela tivera a hipótese de escolher o seu destino e fizera sempre as escolhas erradas. Ela escolhera uma vida imortal ao lado de uma sanguessuga em vez de uma vida normal ao lado de Jacob.

Todas estas memórias faziam com que fosse difícil encarar o meu futuro positivamente. Por isso decidi pensar em coisas mais importantes como por exemplo determinar a data da última vez que o meu quarto fora limpo porém a voz de Seth interrompeu o meu raciocínio. Eu sabia que tinha de ir fazer a ronda mas não me apetecia. Tinha de perguntar ao meu irmão quem iria comigo patrulhar.

Se fosse um dos mais novos ia poder ordenar-lhe que fosse sozinho.

"Uma cirurgia? E ela disse sim?" perguntou Seth à minha mãe.

"Sim, ela aceitou. Eu acho que é maravilhoso."

Eu já estava cansada de ouvir falar sobre a viagem da minha prima Emily a Boston para consultar um cirurgião plástico. Eu já tinha ouvido a história toda na noite passada através das memórias de Embry. A ideia fora do doutor Cullen que falara com o feliz casal na noite de Ano Novo.

De qualquer maneira para mim aquilo era simplesmente um plano obscuro dos vampiros para que toda a gente passasse a adorar os Cullen como deuses. Assim que todos soubessem que os Cullen iam pagar todas as despesas e tratamentos de Emily em Boston, seriam tratados como heróis e todos iriam admirar a sua generosidade.

Sentei-me à mesa e comecei a comer os cereais tentando ignorar a conversa entre a minha mãe e o meu irmão.

"O Carlisle é espectacular." Disse Seth.

Eu apenas rolei os olhos. O meu irmão era tão inocente.

"A Emily disse que estará recuperada a tempo do casamento em Maio."

A conversa estava a ir de mal a pior. Não só Emily iria recuperar a sua beleza como já tinha marcado a data do casamento com o meu ex-namorado. Eu devia ter feito muitas coisas más na minha vida passada para estar a passar por tudo isto.

"Leah, devias estar a patrulhar há cinco minutos." Avisou Seth.

"Quem é o meu parceiro hoje?"

"O Jake."

"Óptimo." Suspirei aborrecida.

Geralmente o meu parceiro de ronda era o meu irmão por questões de segurança. Seth era o único lobo que eu tolerava. Ter de aturar Jacob era pavoroso porque ele continuava a lamentar a sorte da sua amada. Além disso ultimamente Jacob andava um pouco estranho. Tinha-se tornado demasiado simpático e isso começava a assustar-me porque ninguém era simpático para mim.

Além disso estava sempre a dar-me conselhos para eu ser menos odiada por todos. Como se isso fosse do seu interesse. Como se ele se importasse comigo.

Saí de casa e encontrei-me com Jacob junto à floresta, onde ele já me esperava há pelo menos cinco minutos. Depois de nos transformarmos seguimos para Norte e depois tomámos um atalho até à fronteira do nosso território com os Cullen. Foi então que decidi que aquela era uma boa hipótese para o chatear.

'_Quando vais começar a agir como um adulto, Jacob? Tens noção que ela casou com o violador de mentes, certo?'_

'_Eu sei disso. Não estou apaixonado pela Bella.'_

'_Quem estás a tentar convencer? A mim ou a ti?'_

'_Cala-te.'_

'_Ela é casada. Ela escolheu o Edward Cullen. Aceita isso e segue a tua vida.'_

'_Agora entendo porque é que o Sam preferiu ficar com a Emily. E porque é que ele quer que ela vá fazer a cirurgia. Tu és uma cobra venenosa.'_

Aquelas palavras acabaram por me magoar mais do que eu pensara. Eu sabia que Emily tinha aceitado fazer a cirurgia não por vontade própria mas porque Sam insistira. Emily não queria ficar mais bela nem mesmo esconder as suas cicatrizes, ela apenas queria dar paz a Sam porque ele se culpava sempre que olhava para o seu rosto desfigurado. Assim que Emily ficasse como nova, Sam poderia finalmente amá-la sem se sentir culpado e iria esquecer-me para sempre.

'_Vai para o Inferno, Black. Tu e as tuas adoradas sanguessugas.' _

Parti a grande velocidade deixando Jacob para trás. Após alguns segundos reparei que ele me seguia.

'_Leah! Espera!'_

'_Deixa-me em paz!'_

'_Eu não queria dizer aquilo.'_

'_Querias sim. Obrigado por me teres lembrado que assim que a Emily estiver recuperada, o Sam nunca mais vai olhar para mim.'_

'_Tens de começar a seguir os teus próprios conselhos, Leah. O Sam vai-se casar com a Emily. Alimentar esperanças não te vai servir de nada.'_

'_Não sou a única hipócrita, Black. Tu também continuas a ter esperanças.'_

Era em alturas destas que eu odiava o elo mental da alcateia. Eu queria estar só e não ter ninguém a partilhar os meus pensamentos e emoções. Por isso decidi voltar à forma humana. Vesti-me rapidamente e esperei que Jacob fizesse o mesmo, o que não demorou muito.

"Leah."

"Vai para casa Jacob…ou vai visitar a tua namorada morta. Não me interessa o que faças…apenas vai-te embora."

"Leah…vá lá…pelo menos deixa-me explicar…"

"Não preciso da tua caridade!" Levantei a voz para ele perceber que eu falava a sério. "Só preciso que me deixes em paz."

"Sabes…a Emily não merecia ter sido atacada pelo Sam. Ele nunca quis magoá-la e desde então culpa-se pelo que aconteceu. Onde tu vês um castigo, ele vê um erro que quase custou a vida da Emily…"

"Eu não vejo isso como um castigo."

Eu estava a mentir.

"Nós partilhamos pensamentos, Leah. Eu sei o que pensas."

De facto, ele devia saber. Eu não era assim tão boa a esconder os meus pensamentos. Ele provavelmente sabia o quão vazia, egoísta e cruel eu era por pensar que a minha prima merecia ter ficado desfigurada.

"Eu sei que sou cruel…" Murmurei.

"Estás a sofrer…é normal sentires isso. Mas talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Talvez tenha sido melhor para ti que o Sam tenha encontrado a Emily. Enquanto ele não teve alternativa, tu ainda podes escolher com quem queres ficar. És livre de viver como quiseres sem estares presa a uma impressão. Eu posso ajudar-te com isso, Leah. Sendo o teu Alfa, não te vou obrigar a ficar aqui. Podes fazer o que quiseres."

"Queres que me vá embora de La Push?" Perguntei surpreendida e esperançosa.

"Não…pelo menos por enquanto. Preciso de ti como Beta. Mas mais tarde, quando tudo estiver mais calmo, és livre para partir."

Eu estava sem palavras. Jacob estava realmente a ser simpático e compreensivo. É claro que ele provavelmente também pensava que eu iria querer partir antes do casamento de Sam e Emily. Seria realmente melhor pois assim não haviam riscos de eu estragar tudo.

"Está bem…não irei por agora. Não quero deixar o Seth e a minha mãe sozinhos."

"Óptimo, nesse caso tenta aceitar que não existe mais nada entre ti e o Sam. É como eu e a Bella. Não há nada…eu segui em frente."

Eu ri-me na cara dele.

"Sim, claro que seguiste, miúdo…claro que seguiste…"

"Estou a falar a sério, Leah."

"Claro…Vamos para casa Romeu…Desafio-te para uma corrida."

xxxxxxxxxx

Três dias depois aquilo que eu mais temia aconteceu. Quando cheguei a casa depois da ronda diária, Emily estava no meu quarto à minha espera. Provavelmente achava que me devia algum tipo de explicação.

A nossa amizade jamais seria como antes mas eu não queria ser obrigada a tratá-la mal por isso desde que Sam me tinha deixado, eu simplesmente evitava encontrar-me com ela ou falar-lhe. Não era fácil vê-la ali e saber que ela estava destinada a ter tudo aquilo que eu sempre desejara: Sam, uma família e uma vida normal. Ela tinha tudo, eu não tinha nada.

Eu sabia o que ela estava ali a fazer e apesar de não querer falar com ela, deixei-a ficar.

"Não irei para Boston se não quiseres que eu vá." Disse ela subitamente. Eu sabia que ela falava a sério. Fora com aquele mesmo olhar e tom de voz que ela me anunciara que estava apaixonada pelo meu namorado.

"Essa decisão não é minha. Não me faças ser a má da fita."

Foi nessa altura que me lembrei das palavras de Jacob. Eu deveria tentar libertar-me de toda aquela tortura. Emily também fora uma vítima.

"Ele quer que vás?" Perguntei.

Ela acenou afirmativamente.

"Então vai." Disse eu. "Vai para Boston, faz a cirurgia e depois volta para casa. Falaremos quando chegar a altura."

Ela permaneceu em silêncio durante algum tempo e depois, sem aviso, abraçou-me. Eu tinha a certeza que ela estava a chorar e durante uns segundos senti-me aliviada. Pelo menos uma de nós seria feliz.

"Peço desculpa por tudo, Leah. A sério. Obrigada."

Quando ela deixou o meu quarto o meu sorriso desapareceu e a dor regressou. Eu tinha mentido a Emily por compaixão mas não estava arrependida. Porém também não estava pronta para perdoar. Eu não era assim tão generosa…

* * *

Nota/Autor 4: Dedico esta fic à Rafaela que pediu insistentemente para eu voltar a publicá-la. Obrigado pela tua dedicação.

Karisan


	2. Escapatória

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Tami – obrigado pela review. Espero que gostes dos capítulos seguintes, eu tentarei publicar um por dia, mas pode ser difícil, ok? Beijos

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**2. Escapatória**

A minha vida continuava a ser uma porcaria. Era nisso que eu pensava enquanto olhava as minhas patas dianteiras enterradas na lama da floresta. O nosso turno estava quase a terminar mas como eu era uma pessoa cheia de sorte começara a chover há poucos minutos. Eu odiava regressar a casa completamente encharcada até aos ossos depois de patrulhar La Push.

'_Vá lá Leah, não é assim tão mau.'_

O meu irmão era mesmo idiota.

'_Não sou idiota.'_

'_Claro que és. Não é assim tão mau? Isto é pior do que tortura. Nós devíamos estar em casa a descansar ou a comer o bolo de chocolate que a mãe fez, não devíamos estar aqui. E porque razão é que tem sempre de chover quando estamos a fazer a ronda?'_

'_Não podemos controlar o clima, Leah. E temos de patrulhar. O Jake disse que os Cullen estão preocupados com a Irina. Ela pode tentar atacar-nos de surpresa…é melhor prevenir que remediar.'_

'_Bem, nesse caso porque não vem o Jacob patrulhar por nós? Eu estou a precisar de uma folga e agora somos mais com os novos lobos…'_

'_Tu sabes porquê.'_

Os meus pensamentos retrocederam até à semana passada quando fomos obrigados a fazer uma reunião de emergência para discutir os novos parceiros para as rondas. Eu voltei a ficar com o meu irmão, por razões óbvias e porque fazíamos uma boa equipa. Afinal de contas todos sabiam que eu jamais deixaria que algo acontecesse a Seth.

Nessa mesma reunião ficou decidido que os três novos lobos, Caleb, Gary e Justin teriam de ter mais tempo livre para que os seus pais não desconfiassem de nada e porque precisavam de tempo para estudar pois tinham apenas catorze anos. Eu entendia porque tínhamos de proteger o nosso segredo. A única coisa que não entendia era porque razão Sam também estava a ter direito a férias.

Segundo Jacob, Sam não estava no seu melhor porque Emily estava em Boston com o papá e a mamã sanguessugas e iria permanecer lá durante algum tempo.

A mim não me importava que Sam estivesse a sofrer física ou psicologicamente, qualquer que fosse o sofrimento pelo qual estava a passar, Sam merecia-o. Se todos nós tínhamos de patrulhar todos os dias, Sam não devia ser uma excepção. Não era justo.

'_Não comeces, Leah. Tu sabes que o Sam não está em condições de patrulhar. É melhor que ele fique em casa. Assim estamos todos mais protegidos.'_

'_As impressões são uma fraqueza. Olha só para o Sam e como ele anda por aí a chorar pelo cantos.'_

'_És uma venenosa, Clearwater. Sabes perfeitamente que o Sam está a sofrer por não estar com a Emily. Não podias ser um pouco mais simpática?'_

Paul e Embry tinham-se transformado para começar a sua ronda e como sempre as palavras amigáveis de Paul eram sempre bem-vindas. Na verdade eu e Paul nunca nos tínhamos dado bem por isso não me surpreendeu muito.

'_Vai para o Inferno, Lahote. E se fosses…'_

'_Leah!'_ Interferiu Seth.

'_Foi ele que começou. Estou apenas a tentar defender-me.'_

'_Tu só queres causar ainda mais sofrimento ao Sam. Ele vai-se casar…vê se colocas isso na tua cabeça, Clearwater.'_

'_E pensava eu que o meu irmão era gay. Tens a certeza que imprimiste na Rachel, Paul? Tens a certeza que não imprimiste no Sam? Vocês seriam o par perfeito.'_

'_És uma estúpida.'_

'_Com orgulho.'_

'_Parem com isso.' _Pediu Embry_. 'Temos de patrulhar. Vocês podem regressar a casa.'_

'_Isto não fica assim, Clearwater.' _Avisou Paul.

'_Quando quiseres, Lahote.'_

Eu e o meu irmão voltámos à forma humana e fomos para casa. Naquela altura chovia a potes. Quando estávamos prestes a entrar em casa, Seth agarrou o meu pulso.

"Leah…estás mesmo contente por o Sam estar sozinho?" Perguntou ele.

"O quê?"

"Eu conheço-te melhor do que ninguém. Estou na tua cabeça todos os dias…sei bem que queres que o Sam sofra pelo que te fez. Eu também quero que ele pague mas…não desta maneira."

"Não tenho culpa de a Emily estar em Boston."

"Eu sei mas sei que estás zangada…sei que não estás assim tão feliz por o Sam estar a sofrer…"

"Estou perdida Seth…não estou a perceber nada do que estás a dizer…"

"Estás zangada porque sabes que o Sam tem saudades dela. Estás desiludida por ele sentir a falta dela e não pensar em ti."

Olhei para Seth. Ele conhecia-me realmente bem, apesar de eu não fazer ideia de quando ele tinha captado todas aquelas emoções dentro de mim, mas ele tinha razão. Era assim que eu me sentia. Eu estava zangada. Parte de mim estava realmente desiludida por Sam sentir a falta de Emily e não pensar em mim. Eu acalentava uma pequena esperança de que ele percebesse que afinal não amava Emily assim tanto e voltaria para mim. Porém ele nem sequer pensava em mim. Aliás ele nem sequer conseguia patrulhar decentemente. A outra parte de mim queria apenas esquecer.

"Quero que prometas que não vais tentar recuperar o Sam." Disse Seth.

"Recuperar o Sam? Nem morta. Não quero saber dele."

Seth olhou para mim com uma expressão de incredibilidade porque sabia que eu estava a mentir. Eu ainda sentia algo por Sam apesar de tudo o que ele me fizera sofrer.

"Óptimo porque o Sam não te merece."

Sorri involuntariamente.

O meu irmão conseguia sempre surpreender-me. Quando ele leu nos pensamentos de Jacob que ele me tinha tocado na praia quando eu estava nua na noite do casamento de Edward e Bella, quis limpar a minha honra e quase bateu em Jacob. Só se acalmou quando lhe mostrei que não se passara nada entre nós. Eu odiava ser tratada como uma vítima indefesa mas não consegui ficar zangada com ele.

Agora ele tinha acabado de me acusar de querer roubar o noivo à minha prima mas eu não me sentia ofendida porque no fim ele conseguira fazer-me sorrir.

Depois do jantar, Seth e eu decidimos arrumar a cozinha para que a nossa mãe pudesse descansar um pouco a ver TV. Ela parecia andar estranha ultimamente e apesar do nosso esforço acabámos por encontrá-la a andar de um lado para o outro na sala.

"Seth, Leah…precisamos falar." Disse ela com seriedade.

Quando nos sentámos, a minha mãe colocou-se à nossa frente e suspirou. Pensei que ela ia falar-nos sobre o casamento de Emily em Maio. Provavelmente ia pedir-me para comportar-me como uma senhora e fingir estar feliz para não arruinar a festa. Porém, ela continuou a olhar para nós sem proferir uma palavra.

A última vez que a vira agir desta maneira fora no dia em que ela disse ao meu pai que eu andava a sair com Sam. Ele não gostou da novidade porque eu só tinha dezassete anos. Tiveram uma discussão nessa noite porque a minha mãe apoiava o meu namoro. Na manhã seguinte já estava tudo muito mais calmo.

"Tenho pensado muito na maneira como vos dizer isto…não é nada fácil para mim…" Começou ela.

Naquela altura percebi que não tinha nada a ver com o casamento da minha prima.

"Vocês sabem que os amo muito, certo?"

Nós acenámos afirmativamente.

"E sabem que eu jamais faria algo para vos magoar, certo?"

Desta vez Seth e eu olhámos um para o outro antes de acenarmos.

"As coisas simplesmente aconteceram e vocês já são suficientemente crescidos para entender…eu não esperava voltar a sentir-me assim mas…" Ela hesitou.

"Quando é o casamento?" Questionou Seth na brincadeira.

"Em Maio…" Respondi.

"Não estou a falar do Sam e da Emily." Riu-se ele.

Eu estava confusa.

"Estou a falar da mãe e do Charlie." Acrescentou com um sorriso. "Era isso que nos querias dizer, não era?"

A minha mãe acenou deixando-me totalmente aterrada. Ela estava mesmo a namorar com Charlie Swan? O pai da retardada Bella Swan? Um dos melhores amigos do meu pai? Como era isto possível?

"Andas a sair com o Charlie?" Perguntei levantando-me. "Desde quando?"

"Desde o Ano Novo mas não estamos a namorar oficialmente…É diferente para pessoas da nossa idade."

"Não acredito que estás a fazer isto! Não acredito que estás a namorar com um dos amigos do pai."

"Leah…estás a exagerar." Disse Seth.

"Exagerar? A mãe devia estar de luto. O pai está morto!"

"Eu e o Charlie não planeámos isto. Temos falado imenso sobre isto…sobre oficializar a nossa relação mas queremos que vocês estejam de acordo. A Bella foi bastante compreensiva."

"Disseste-lhe primeiro?" Inquiri. "O que é que ela te é? Tua filha?"

"Leah!" A minha mãe levantou a voz. "Ainda sou tua mãe e deves-me respeito. Isto não tem nada a ver com a Bella. Eu amo-vos aos dois…vocês são meus filhos mas eu não tenho de vos pedir permissão para viver a minha vida. Porém gostava que soubessem que não estou a trair o vosso pai, estou apenas a seguir em frente…tal como ele queria. Encontrei algo bom e o Charlie também gosta de mim…Funcionamos bem juntos."

Naquela altura eu já estava a chorar. Não sabia a razão pela qual me sentia tão desiludida com as novidades. No fundo eu gostava de Charlie e sabia que ele era boa pessoa. Não era à toa que ele era um dos melhores amigos do meu pai, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que a minha mãe estava a trair-nos. Não só à memória do meu pai mas também a nós.

Ela namorava com Charlie há dois meses e não nos tinham dito nada. Naquele momento eu precisava de sair dali. Não conseguia sequer olhar para ela.

Agarrei nas minhas roupas que estavam junto à porta e saí tendo apenas tempo para as atar no tornozelo antes de explodir. Paul e Embry estavam ainda transformados e ficaram alarmados quando ouviram os meus pensamentos erráticos, pensando que Irina estava em La Push.

'_Onde está a sanguessuga?'_ Questionou Paul. _'Onde estão os outros?'_

'_Qual é o problema Leah? Onde vais?'_ Perguntou Embry e eu apenas corri mais depressa.

'_Deixem-me em paz, não há sanguessuga nenhuma.'_

'_Que raios…Estás zangada com a tua mãe porque ela seguiu em frente? És mesmo uma cabra egoísta, Clearwater. Não podes ver ninguém feliz…tens sempre de arruinar tudo.'_ Declarou Paul quando leu os meus pensamentos sobre o que tinha acontecido em minha casa.

Embry e Paul voltaram à forma humana e eu cheguei à fronteira. Vi a Loira Burra e o Gigante dos Cullen a patrulhar e felizmente eles deixaram-me seguir caminho sem fazer perguntas ou impedir-me. Poucos minutos depois deixei Forks e continuei a correr para Norte.

Tudo o que eu queria era estar sozinha. As palavras de Paul ainda ecoavam na minha mente. Ele tinha razão sobre mim. Eu estava a ser egoísta por não querer que a minha mãe fosse feliz. Sempre pensara que estaríamos unidas pela dor de ter perdido a pessoa que amávamos mas afinal a minha mãe encontrara o amor de novo. Eu continuava sozinha.

Eu era uma má pessoa. Não queria que Emily voltasse sem as suas cicatrizes, não queria que Sam sentisse a falta de Emily e não queria que a minha mãe fosse feliz com Charlie.

Queria correr para sempre e nunca mais voltar. Corria tão depressa que mal sentia o chão debaixo das minhas patas. Só então percebi que estava a aproximar-me da fronteira com o Canadá. E então três mentes juntaram-se à minha ao mesmo tempo.

'_Volta para casa, Leah. A mãe está preocupada.'_ Pediu Seth.

'_Ela não pensou nisso quando começou a sair com o Charlie Swan.'_

'_Ela quer falar contigo. Por favor volta.'_

'_Eu posso ordenar-te para voltares, Leah.'_ Ameaçou Jacob. Eu odiava quando me chantageavam.

'_Se fizeres isso, se me ordenares para voltar, juro-te que farei com que te arrependas dessa decisão para o resto da tua vida miserável, percebeste Black?'_

Funcionou porque Jacob não me deu um comando alfa.

'_Deixa de ser tão teimosa. Fica onde estás…nós vamos buscar-te.'_

E este era o maravilhoso Sam Uley. Realmente não entendia porque razão aquele idiota estava ali. Ele não tinha nada a ver comigo. Estaria muito melhor em casa a chorar por estar longe da sua adorada impressão.

'_A Irina continua por aí. É perigoso e irresponsável da tua parte sair de La Push sozinha.'_ Disse Sam.

'_Vai para casa, Sam. Deixa-me em paz.'_

'_Por favor Leah. Faz o que te pedimos.'_ Implorou Seth.

'_Seth, fica com a tua mãe. Nós vamos buscar a Leah. Não te preocupes.'_ Referiu Jacob.

'_Veremos se conseguem encontrar-me, idiotas.'_

Voltei à forma humana pois assim seria mais difícil para eles descobrir onde eu estava. Vesti-me rapidamente e reparei que já estava no Canadá. Eu tinha pelo menos uma hora de avanço sobre eles porque era muito mais rápida. Estava a começar a nevar por isso sentei-me atrás de uma árvore enorme e esperei. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém me encontraria. Nessa altura talvez já estivesse totalmente coberta de neve e morresse de hipotermia, o que seria pouco provável por causa da minha elevada temperatura corporal. Fechei os olhos e recapitulei tudo o que tinha acontecido.

A minha mãe estava a namorar com Charlie Swan. O meu irmão parecia aprovar. Charlie não era má pessoa apesar de ser pai de Bella. Se a minha mãe e Charlie decidissem casar eu iria ser irmã adoptiva de uma sanguessuga nojenta. Esse pensamento não era animador. Seth por outro lado iria adorar a ideia.

Nada daquilo me agradava mas eu sabia que a minha mãe merecia voltar a ser feliz. Depois da morte do meu pai as coisas tinham-se tornado muito difíceis. Seth e eu tínhamo-nos transformado em lobos e ela ficava sozinha sempre que estávamos de patrulha. Ela estava sempre preocupada connosco. Seth quase tinha morrido no nosso último encontro com uma sanguessuga. Se ambos morrêssemos, a nossa mãe ficaria sozinha. Eu não queria isso. Não queria ser a cabra egoísta que Paul me acusara de ser.

"Estás a divertir-te?" Perguntou uma voz que reconheci imediatamente como sendo de Jacob. Eu já tinha sentido a sua presença há pelo menos cinco minutos.

"Sim, talvez um pouco." Respondi com sarcasmo.

"Estamos no Canadá, Leah…podemos vir a ter sarilhos se formos apanhados."

"Ninguém vem para a floresta no meio da noite no Inverno, Jacob. Eles são canadianos, não estúpidos."

"Óptimo…vamos para casa. Eu estava a ver um jogo."

"Não te pedi para vires."

"Eu tinha de vir. Tenho responsabilidades enquanto Alfa além disso um de nós tem de começar a agir como adulto."

"E tu achas que és um adulto? Por favor…és apenas um miúdo."

"Não sou um miúdo!" Disse ele irritado. Era mesmo fácil irritá-lo.

"Podes regressar e dizer à minha mãe que eu estou bem."

"Não vou sem ti. Não me faças arrastar-te de volta."

Eu ri-me.

"Gostava de te ver tentar. Aposto que acabarias por perder uma parte preciosa da tua anatomia masculina."

"Não eras capaz."

"Achas mesmo que não?"

"Porque és tão complicada, Leah? As coisas podiam ser tão fáceis se não as…"

"Complicasse?" Sugeri.

"Sim."

"Dá-me um exemplo." Pedi.

"A Sue e o Charlie." Disse ele. "Quando foi a última vez que viste a tua mãe a sorrir?"

Ele tinha razão.

"Está bem…A minha mãe parece mais feliz agora. Mas…o Charlie não é o meu pai."

"Toda a gente sabe isso menos tu. O Charlie não quer substituir o Harry, ele apenas quer estar com a Sue e ajudar-vos. Tu e o Seth são como filhos para ele. Ele acompanhou-vos durante toda a sua vida…ainda mais do que a Bella."

"Está bem…já entendi. O Charlie é boa pessoa…eu sei disso."

"Então qual é o problema? Não podes simplesmente pensar na tua família em vez de pensares em ti?"

Evitei olhá-lo nos olhos. Odiava quando ele tinha razão e apanhar um sermão de um idiota de dezassete anos era humilhante.

"Ok, eu volto contigo."

"Boa decisão. Agora vamos."

Ele ajudou-me a levantar.

"Mas não quero ir para minha casa."

"Porquê?"

"Não quero falar com a minha mãe. Não quero ver o quão desiludida ela está comigo. Prefiro falar com ela amanhã. Vou ficar na floresta esta noite."

"Isso não é saudável."

"Não me importo."

"Podes ficar na minha casa." Ofereceu Jacob.

"Como?"

"Podes ficar na minha casa." Repetiu.

"Não…deixa estar. Não quero dormir com a Rachel."

Ele suspirou impacientemente.

"Então podes dormir comigo." Ele piscou o olho.

"Nos teus sonhos, Black."

"Vá lá…vamos embora."

Ele foi o primeiro a transformar-se e depois olhou para mim talvez com receio que eu mudasse de ideias. Eu apenas hesitei porque não queria ficar completamente nua à sua frente e porque sabia que Sam estava por perto.

Decidi não retirar a roupa e explodi dentro dela, arruinando uma das minhas t-shirts preferidas. Em breve teria de arranjar um emprego para poder comprar roupa nova.

Tentei esconder os meus pensamentos e emoções enquanto seguia Jacob pela floresta, especialmente porque Sam estava connosco. Porém Sam não estava a ser tão bem sucedido quanto eu e consegui captar alguns dos seus pensamentos relativos a Emily e às saudades que sentia dela, do seu sorriso, dos seus beijos, das suas carícias. Fiquei completamente furiosa.

'_Porque viste atrás de mim se só pensas nela?'_

'_Porque és uma idiota irresponsável. Anda uma sanguessuga psicopata atrás de nós e tu decides fugir para o Canadá!'_

'_Desaparece, Sam! Como se te preocupasses comigo! Pára de fingir que ainda te preocupas e_ _vai para o Inferno!'_ Gritei mentalmente. _'Ninguém se importa comigo.'_

Jacob rosnou baixinho.

'_Tu também não te importas.'_ Atirei para Jacob. _'Por isso pára de fingir.'_

'_Tu fazes parte da alcateia. Estamos aqui porque nos importamos com a tua segurança.'_

'_És um mentiroso, Black. Tu só estás aqui porque a minha mãe e o Seth te imploraram para me convenceres a regressar a casa. E o Sam só está aqui porque se sente culpado. Sabes que mais? Vocês podem ir os dois para o Inferno!'_

Acelerei e eles tentaram acompanhar a minha velocidade, falhando miseravelmente. Levámos cerca de vinte e cinco minutos a regressar a La Push e eu parei subitamente quando estávamos próximos de algumas casas.

'_Não vais ficar na floresta sozinha, pois não? Disseste que ficavas na minha casa.' _

Senti que Sam estava com ciúmes depois de ouvir as palavras de Jacob. Eu estava a pensar em regressar a casa mas como era muito mais divertido irritar Sam, decidi aceitar a proposta de Jacob.

'_Está bem, fico em tua casa, ó-poderoso-Alfa.'_

'_Sam, podes ir para casa.'_ Avisou Jacob e Sam voltou à sua forma humana com alguma hesitação. Eu quase me ri da sua cara ciumenta.

Jacob e eu andámos lentamente até à sua casa e só então me lembrei que não tinha mais roupa comigo.

'_Já vi tudo o que havia para ver, sabias?' _

Jacob pensou em todas as vezes que me tinha visto nua, incluindo aquela noite na praia.

'_Pervertido.'_ Acusei.

'_Vou buscar qualquer coisa para vestires. Espera aqui.'_

Jacob regressou em forma humana em menos de três minutos trazendo uma t-shirt preta e enorme.

"Peço desculpa mas a Rachel fecha o quarto dela à chave quando está fora, por isso não encontrei mais nada."

Não me agradava ter de vestir roupa de Jacob mas a outra opção seria andar nua, por isso aceitei a oferta. Depois de me vestir segui-o. Não demorei muito tempo até perceber que não estava mais ninguém em casa.

"Onde estão o Billy e a Rachel?" Perguntei sentando-me no sofá.

"Em tua casa."

"Óptimo. Amanhã todos vão saber que tentei fugir para o Canadá." Lamentei-me.

Jacob encolheu os ombros como se isso não fosse um problema e abriu o frigorífico. Ele devia estar esfomeado depois da viagem de ida e volta. Depois veio ter comigo e deu-me um copo de leite.

"Não queres?" Perguntou quando eu não me mexi.

Tirei o copo das suas mãos e murmurei um "obrigado" quase inaudível.

"Vou telefonar à Sue para lhe dizer que ficas aqui. Podes ficar no meu quarto." Disse ele.

"Está bem…E tu?"

"Fico bem no sofá."

Eu acenei embora duvidasse que ele conseguisse realmente dormir num sofá muito mais pequeno do que ele.

"Aceitarias o Charlie se estivesses no meu lugar?" Questionei antes de me levantar.

"Claro."

"Então terias ficado contente se o Billy arranjasse alguém depois da morte da tua mãe?"

"Acho que sim. Seria bem melhor do que ser criado pela Becka e pela Rachel."

"Tens razão." Assenti. As gémeas eram loucas.

"Às vezes tens de tentar ser feliz pelos outros."

"Foi isso que fizeste quando entregaste a Bella ao vampiro?"

"Mais ou menos. Pelo menos ela está feliz."

"Ela pode estar feliz mas tu não estás."

"Fiz o que era correcto. Fiz o melhor…"

"Para quem? Porque do meu ponto de vista todos parecem felizes menos tu. Sei bem o que significa sofrer por alguém não te amar o suficiente."

"Não estou arrependido da minha decisão. Gosto de pensar que a salvei e já não a amo dessa maneira. Ela já não é a minha Bella. Esteve sempre destinada a ficar com ele."

"E eu estou destinada a ficar sozinha. Nunca vou imprimir e não poderei ter a minha própria família."

"Não podes ter a certeza disso."

"Sou a única rapariga-lobo da História, idiota. Sou uma aberração."

"Todos nós somos aberrações."

Eu abanei a cabeça e decidi não continuar a discussão.

"Se a minha mãe casar com o Charlie a minha família vai ser um pesadelo."

Jacob riu-se.

"Vais ser irmã da Bella. Que tragédia." Brincou.

Dei-lhe uma palmada na cabeça com força e ele queixou-se. De facto, seria uma tragédia mas ao que parecia aquele era realmente o meu destino.


	3. Reunião

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem e obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela.

Jana Pepita – Não há problemas se não comentares, espero sinceramente que gostes do resto da história. Felicidades para ti e para a tua bebé. Obrigado pela review. Beijos

Rafaela – Obrigado pelas reviews, não tens que agradecer, sou eu que agradeço a tua dedicação. Beijos

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**3. Reunião**

Não consegui dormir durante toda a noite. O quarto de Jacob era confortável mas eu tinha demasiadas preocupações na minha mente. Decidi que iria para casa assim que o sol nascesse. Queria falar com a minha mãe, queria evitar encontrar Rachel e Billy, e queria regressar a casa antes que houvesse muita gente a circular na Reserva pois ainda estava a usar a roupa de Jacob e isso com certeza seria mau para a minha reputação e para a dele.

Saí silenciosamente e dirigi-me para casa. Tentei encenar um discurso mas acabei por decidir que o melhor seria mesmo pedir desculpas e implorar à minha mãe que perdoasse a minha falta de carácter. Não estava, de maneira alguma, preparada para encontrar Charlie a dormir no sofá da minha casa.

Ele acordou quando entrei e correu para mim.

"Leah…" Abraçou-me com força.

Eu não estava habituada a ser cumprimentada daquela maneira.

"Olá Charlie." Disse um pouco embaraçada. "Como estás?"

"Estás bem? Estás ferida?"

Acenei em negação.

"Peço desculpa pelo que aconteceu. Fiquei muito preocupado quando a Sue me ligou a dizer que tinhas fugido. Eu queria dizer-vos pessoalmente mas ela achou que devia falar com vocês primeiro."

"A minha mãe sempre foi teimosa."

"Sim…" Confessou Charlie.

A minha mãe tinha-o na palma da mão.

"Se não te sentes confortável com a minha relação com a Sue, não vamos continuar a sair juntos. Os nossos filhos estão primeiro. Especialmente tu e o Seth porque a Bella tem a sua própria família."

"Tudo bem, Charlie. Eu exagerei ontem à noite."

Ele olhou para mim com surpresa. Provavelmente estava a pensar que eu devia ter alguma desordem bipolar.

"Tens a certeza?"

"Sim. Eu estava a ser imatura. Se a minha mãe está feliz não interessa mais nada. Vai ser um pouco estranho habituar-me mas vou esforçar-me."

"Então não te importas? Não quero forçar-te a aceitar isto. Não quero que penses que estou a tentar substituir o teu pai."

"Eu sei. Tu és um bom homem. E desde que sejam felizes, eu não me importo por estarem juntos."

Charlie abraçou-me de novo e reparei que a minha mãe descia as escadas com um sorriso no rosto. Ela devia estar cansada mas agora parecia mais animada. Talvez por me ter ouvido dizer que aceitaria Charlie na nossa família.

"Olhem só para as horas…estou atrasado. Tenho de ir trabalhar." Avisou Charlie.

"Não tomas o pequeno-almoço?" Perguntou a minha mãe.

"Tomo um café quando chegar a Forks. Vejo-vos mais tarde."

Assim que Charlie saiu, encarei a minha mãe sem saber o que dizer. Eu estava realmente arrependida pela minha actuação na noite anterior, talvez devesse começar por aí.

"Peço desculpa. Não devia ter falado daquela maneira."

"Obrigado por teres regressado. Eu devia ter falado contigo primeiro."

"Não faz mal, mãe. Só quero que saibas que estou feliz por ti e pelo Charlie."

"Obrigado, querida. Isso é muito importante para mim."

"Vou acordar o Seth." Anunciei.

"E eu vou preparar o pequeno-almoço."

Acabámos por tomar o pequeno-almoço juntos e conversámos sobre muita coisa. Só então percebi que mesmo que Charlie se juntasse à nossa família não haveria problema porque eu, Seth e a minha mãe estaríamos sempre juntos e manteríamos a memória do meu pai entre nós.

"Leah…posso pedir-te uma coisa?" Perguntou Seth em voz baixa.

"Claro."

"Podes ir tomar banho?"

Eu fazia intenções de ir tomar um banho quente depois de comer e fiquei surpreendida com aquele pedido.

"Porquê?"

"Tens o cheiro dele."

"Dele?"

"Do Jake."

Seth tinha razão. Eu não só estava a usar a roupa de Jacob como a minha pele tinha o seu odor por ter dormido na sua cama.

"A cama dele era confortável." Comentei.

A minha mãe engasgou-se e os olhos de Seth quase saíram das órbitas.

"Tu…não dormiste com ele, pois não?" Perguntou Seth.

"Claro que não. A tua irmã dormiu _na casa_ do Jacob, não dormiu _com_ o Jacob. Certo, querida?"

Eu comecei a rir. A minha família era hilariante.

"A sério? Eu e o Jacob?" Continuei a rir-me. "Isso jamais vai acontecer, não sou a desesperada da Bella Swan. Eu e o Jacob nem sequer gostamos um do outro."

Seth suspirou de alívio e a minha mãe sorriu também aliviada.

"Para que fique claro, o Jacob dormiu no sofá."

xxxxxxxxxx

Por muito que eu quisesse negar, jogar basebol com os vampiros não era assim tão mau, especialmente porque eu era um dos melhores jogadores da nossa equipa. Desde o Ano Novo tínhamos começado a fazer jogos regulares, jogando todas as sextas-feiras depois das aulas, sempre que haviam tempestades a aproximar-se, o que em Fevereiro e Março era frequentemente.

Desde que eu aceitara a relação de Charlie com a minha mãe, tinha-se tornado difícil evitar os chupadores de sangue, especialmente porque há algumas semanas atrás Charlie tinha feito o pedido de casamento. Bella já tinha demonstrado vontade em ser minha amiga porque achava que devíamos ter uma relação saudável agora que estávamos prestes a unir as nossas famílias mas eu não era Seth.

Eu já lhe tinha dito várias vezes que não queria ter nada a ver com ela ou com os Cullen, mas Bella ou tinha um síndroma de masoquismo ou era simplesmente estúpida. Talvez ambas as coisas.

Naquele momento as nossas equipas estavam empatadas e Bella estava sentada ao meu lado, observando o jogo.

"És a atiradora seguinte?" Perguntou.

"Sim."

"És muito boa em desporto, sabias? Eu sempre odiei educação física. Era tão desajeitada quando era…"

Ela ia dizer "humana" mas como Jacob estava sentado não muito longe de nós, acabou por não dizer nada.

"Ouvi dizer que estão a tirar algum tempo para descansar."

Claro que ela sabia. Os Cullen sabiam tudo o que se passava em La Push porque o único objectivo de Jacob era passar os dias enfiado na mansão dos vampiros a contar-lhes tudo sobre nós. Ele queria certificar-se que a sua amada estava bem e feliz ao lado do seu marido morto. Sinceramente Jacob também devia ter o mesmo síndroma de masoquismo. Bella escolhera um vampiro e ele continuava a adorá-la como se ainda houvessem esperanças.

"Na verdade ele não tem qualquer esperança." Disse Edward lendo a minha mente.

"Como queiras." Murmurei.

A nossa atenção foi subitamente desviada pela discussão entre Rosalie e Jacob. Graças aos céus a Loira hoje tinha decidido chatear outra pessoa que não eu. Hoje não era um bom dia para me chatearem.

Eu continuava sem perceber muito bem a base da nossa relação com estes vampiros. Não éramos amigos nem nada parecido mas também não éramos inimigos porque conseguíamos estar uns com os outros sem nos matarmos, apesar de já me ter apetecido arrancar a cabeça à Loira algumas vezes. Parecia-me sem dúvida que havia ali algo de errado. As nossas espécies eram inimigas mortais e se assim era, porque razão estávamos ali a jogar basebol com eles?

Edward, como era óbvio, tinha outra teoria.

"Há sempre uma excepção. Tu és a única rapariga-lobo da História. Porque não podem vampiros e lobisomens serem amigos?" Questionou com um sorriso arrogante.

Não respondi.

"Além disso, seremos familiares em breve."

Aquela frase acabou com a minha boa disposição. Levantei-me e encarei o violador de mentes.

Tinha sido difícil aceitar que a minha mãe estava com Charlie e iam casar. Eu queria que eles fossem felizes mas não me agradava o facto de pertencer à família de Bella. Eu tentara dizer à minha mãe que ainda era cedo para dar aquele passo, mas para a satisfazer tinha aceitado o casamento. Mas só o casamento. Isso era tudo o que eu aceitaria. Bella nunca seria minha irmã.

"Sabes que mais sanguessuga…vai para o Inferno com a tua família de sugadores de sangue e com os teus jogos amigáveis." Disse eu dando meia volta para regressar a casa.

Toda a gente parou o que estava a fazer para ver o que se passava. Quil levou mesmo com a bola na cabeça mas não despegou os olhos de mim.

"Onde vais?" Perguntou Jacob agarrando o meu braço.

"Para casa."

"És o nosso melhor lançador."

"Arranja outro."

"Tu prometeste não arranjar mais confusões nos jogos."

"Isto não tem a ver com o jogo."

"É um assunto de família." Disse Edward. Eu rosnei e comecei a tremer. Edward só estava a piorar as coisas.

"Não estou a piorar nada. Estou apenas a tentar perceber porque estás a agir desta maneira."

"A sério?" Virei-me para ele embora Jacob continuasse a agarrar o meu braço. "Não consegues entender? Eu sou um lobo e vocês são sanguessugas e por um acaso cruel do destino vamos ser família!"

"O Seth não se importa." Referiu Bella.

"O Seth é demasiado ingénuo para ver que isto é errado." Contrariei.

"Eu não acho que seja errado." Murmurou ela.

"Porque és uma estúpida. Porque és a idiota que escolheu viver com um vampiro em vez de ficar com o Jacob…porque decidiste ser uma sanguessuga em vez de uma humana…porque quiseste pertencer a este mundo de fantasia em vez de escolheres uma vida normal. E quando perceberes que fizeste a escolha errada será tarde demais."

Toda a gente me olhava com pena e isso só tornou tudo pior. Lentamente, Jacob largou o meu pulso e eu caminhei em direcção à floresta. Quando ele ia seguir-me Paul abriu a boca para dar a sua opinião.

"Desaparece, Clearwater. Deixa-nos terminar o jogo e não voltes."

Jacob parou e toda a gente regressou ao campo. Quando olhei para trás uma última vez reparei que só havia uma pessoa que ainda me olhava com uma expressão triste. Seth ignorou os outros e correu na minha direcção.

"Leah!"

"O que foi?"

"Espera por mim."

Eu fiquei surpreendida porque sabia que ele gostava de jogar basebol com as sanguessugas.

"Porquê?"

"Leah…Não queres mesmo que a mãe e o Charlie se casem?"

"Não é isso…Eu gosto do Charlie…só gostava que ele não fosse pai da Bella."

"Mas é…Não podes esquecer isso?"

Seth era realmente uma das pessoas mais generosas que eu conhecia.

"Não sei."

"Pela mãe?"

"Vou tentar. Mas não prometo nada."

"Obrigado."

Realmente era difícil negar-lhe o que quer que fosse.

"Queres que vá para casa contigo?"

"Não. Podes continuar o jogo."

"Tens a certeza que não queres ficar para nos ajudar a vencer?"

Acenei negativamente.

"A Bella vai mostrar-nos o seu novo carro depois do jogo."

"Ela tem um carro novo?" Tentei parecer interessada para não desiludir Seth.

"Sim. Venderam o Mercedes e doaram o dinheiro para uma instituição de caridade e a Bella comprou um Ferrari roxo."

"Quem diria…parece-me bem. Diverte-te."

"Seth! És tu a bater!" Gritou Jared.

"Vejo-te depois." Disse Seth com um sorriso, regressando ao jogo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Depois do jantar Jacob telefonou para nossa casa. O concelho queria falar connosco. Aquela reunião já era esperada há muito tempo. Não haviam sinais de Irina e Jacob dera-nos alguns dias de descanso contra as indicações do concelho. Eles estavam preocupados pois a sanguessuga psicótica podia atacar quando menos estivéssemos à espera.

Além disso era preciso decidir se iríamos autorizar os Cullen a vir à Reserva no dia do casamento da minha mãe e tínhamos de falar sobre os novos membros da alcateia.

A reunião realizou-se em casa do velho Quil.

"Portanto estamos todos de acordo quanto à vinda dos Cullen para o casamento da Sue, certo?" Perguntou Billy.

Toda a gente acenou. Se a minha mãe concordava com a vinda dos vampiros à festa, não adiantava de nada eu bater com o pé e fazer birra. Era melhor acostumar-me à ideia que Bella iria estar presente. Em todo o caso tratava-se do pai dela.

"Eles não são assim tão maus quanto isso." Disse Quil olhando para o avô. O velho Quil ainda não se convertera totalmente ao clube de fãs dos vampiros mas eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Quil, por seu lado tinha-se juntado a Jacob e a Seth. Ao que parecia a pequena Claire gostava realmente de Rosalie e Quil não queria desiludir a sua impressão. A Loira dos Cullen era um mistério. Debaixo de uma máscara de frieza absoluta, Rosalie conseguira aproximar-se de uma criança humana. Todos nós sabíamos que ela gostava de crianças por não poder ter filhos, o que era algo que tínhamos em comum. Mas eu continuava a não gostar particularmente dela.

"Disseram-nos que poderão haver mais rapazes a transformar-se." Disse a minha mãe. "Precisamos de mais detalhes."

"O Martin, o Clayton e o Sullivan têm os sintomas." Referiu Jacob. "O Brady acha que o Martin vai ser o primeiro a transformar-se."

"Isso quer dizer que em breve a alcateia terá dezasseis lobos." Disse Billy preocupado. "Já falaram com o Carlisle sobre isto? Existem mais vampiros em Forks?"

"Ele não sabe mas pensa que é possível que a Irina esteja a fazer o mesmo que a Victoria fez." Explicou Jacob.

"Ela está a juntar um exército de recém-nascidos?" Questionou o velho Quil.

"É possível."

"Nesse caso têm de tomar precauções." Avisou a minha mãe olhando para Jacob.

"Posso começar a treinar os mais novos e posso tratar do Martin, do Clay e do Sully." Disse Sam.

Jacob concordou com a proposta e terminámos a reunião. De seguida fomos para a praia onde Rachel, Charlie, Kim e os lobos mais novos nos esperavam. Paul foi sentar-se ao lado de Rachel e Jacob rosnou baixinho.

Finalmente Billy tinha decidido que era tempo de Rachel saber a verdade e quando estávamos todos confortavelmente sentados, começou a contar as lendas do nosso povo.

Por ser a terceira ou quarta vez que estava a ouvi-las, quase adormeci encostada ao meu irmão.

"Esses protectores ainda vivem entre nós." Concluiu Billy. Charlie não fez perguntas porque provavelmente a minha mãe já lhe explicara tudo mas Rachel estava bastante inquieta com tudo o que ouvira.

"Quando chegaste estavam a acontecer coisas importantes e não pudemos explicar-te a situação. Mas agora acho que estás pronta para partilhar este segredo." As palavras de Billy apanharam Rachel desprevenida. "Prometes guardar segredo de tudo o que te dissermos?"

Rachel acenou afirmativamente.

"Ephraim Black, Levi Uley e o pai do velho Quil foram os últimos protectores da nossa tribo. Eles podiam transformar-se em lobos para velarem pela segurança de todo o nosso povo contra os Frios. O gene é transmitido de pai para filho e estão hoje connosco treze lobos que herdaram a mesma missão dos seus antepassados."

Rachel estava confusa. Bem confusa não era exactamente o termo que eu utilizaria para a descrever mas estava lá próximo.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou Paul. Era bastante assustador observar Paul a ser simpático com alguém.

"Portanto…esses lobos…onde estão eles?" Perguntou ela virando-se ligeiramente para trás para observar a floresta.

"Eles estão aqui, querida…contigo." Explicou Billy. Acho foi nesse instante que Rachel entendeu tudo. Ela olhou para nós com alguma incerteza mas assim que cruzou um olhar com o irmão, todas as suas dúvidas se esfumaram.

"O Jake é um lobo?"

"Sim. Ele é o Alfa actual. O Sam era o Alfa antes dele." Disse Billy.

"E os outros são o Sam, o Jared, o Paul, o Quil, o Embry, o Seth, o Collin, o Brady, o Gary, o Caleb e o Justin?" Questionou ela, embora já soubesse a resposta.

Todos acenaram. Faltava um lobo, mas eu não podia levar a mal que Rachel tivesse feito mal as contas, afinal eu era uma aberração.

"És um lobo e não me disseste nada?" Rachel bateu no peito de Paul.

"Eu não podia dizer nada." Desculpou-se ele.

"A propósito a Leah também é um lobo." Acrescentou Billy. Como se eu precisasse de publicidade.

Rachel olhou para mim surpreendida mas a sua atenção focou-se novamente em Paul. Ela olhava-o com uma expressão que até a mim me meteu medo.

"Tenho a certeza que mais tarde toda a gente vai responder às tuas questões, Rachel." Disse o velho Quil impondo silêncio. "Só quero que tenham a noção que se mais rapazes continuarem a transformar-se teremos de falar com as suas famílias pois será difícil manter esse segredo com tantos lobos tão jovens."

Embry suspirou de alívio. Há já algum tempo que ele pedia que o deixassem dizer a verdade à sua mãe. Annabelle Call estava sempre a questionar Embry sobre o seu paradeiro, as roupas rasgadas e o seu enorme apetite. Ela chegara a falar com a minha mãe dizendo que receava que o filho andasse a tomar drogas.

"Quem são os Frios?" Perguntou Rachel ao ouvido de Paul.

"Os Cullen."

"Como?" Gritou fazendo toda a gente olhar para ela. "Os Cullen? A Bella também?"

Paul acenou.

"Eu tenho andado com a porra de vampiros e ninguém me diz nada?"

"Rachel!" Avisou Billy quando ouviu a filha praguejar.

"Pai…eu fui a Seattle com duas vampiras…" Disse ela.

"Eles não são exactamente vampiros…" Referiu Jacob.

"São, sim." Disse eu sem me dar conta que estava a dizer aquilo em voz alta.

Jacob olhou para mim como quem diz "cala-a-boca" e eu decidi explicar melhor.

"Eles alimentam-se de sangue por isso são vampiros." Rachel fez cara feia mas deixou-me continuar. "Porém os Cullen não se alimentam de sangue humano. A Bella é uma recém-nascida o que faria dela um perigo iminente para nós…" Charlie olhou para mim. "Mas por alguma razão ela consegue controlar a sua sede. Eles já foram humanos mas agora não passam de criaturas cintilantes com as quais nós temos um tratado de paz, por isso não te preocupes porque nenhum deles te poderá atacar."

Ao que parecia Rachel tinha ficado um pouco chocada com tanta informação de uma só vez.

"Eles brilham?" Perguntou ela fazendo toda a gente rir.

"Ao sol." Respondeu Charlie. "É mesmo…"

"Pouco vampírico?" Sugeri.

"Sim." Concordou ele.

"Suponho que eles não durmam em caixões nem sejam alérgicos a alho." Disse Rachel.

"Não. Eles não precisam de dormir nem comem comida humana." Expliquei.

"Podemos visitá-los? Gostava de lhes fazer algumas perguntas." Referiu ela.

"Acho que não há problema." Disse Jacob. "Mas porque queres fazer-lhes perguntas?"

"Por nada. Assim terei uma desculpa para ver o doutor Cullen."

Paul levantou-se rapidamente.

"Não podes estar a falar a sério. Eu imprimi em ti…és a minha impressão não do doutor vampiro."

"Impressão? Não queres antes dizer namorada?"

"Boa Paul…" Aplaudiu Jacob sarcasticamente.

"Vai-te lixar, Black." Atirou Paul tremendo.

"Calem-se os dois." Exigiu Billy. "Nós íamos explicar-te tudo sobre a impressão natural dos lobos assim que a Emily regressasse mas parece que o melhor é explicar tudo agora."

"O que é isso de impressão natural?" Perguntou ela puxando Paul para que ele se sentasse de novo.

"Os lobos imprimem para toda a vida e o Paul imprimiu em ti assim que regressaste. Tu e ele estão unidos por esse laço para toda a vida."

Rachel parecia confusa com a explicação do pai.

"É como se fosse amor à primeira vista." Expliquei. "Quando ele te viu imprimiu em ti porque ao que parece és a sua alma gémea, és o par perfeito para o Paul."

"A sério?"

"Sim." Assegurei.

"É por isso que não conseguimos estar separados durante muito tempo?" Questionou ela.

"Sim."

"Então isso quer dizer que vamos poder tornar o nosso namoro público?"

"Se quiseres. Acho que faz sentido. Todos os lobos que imprimiram já se assumiram em público." Referi e vi como Sam me olhava com alguma tristeza. O que raios queria ele de mim? Perdão? Compreensão?

"Menos o Quil." Disse Jacob.

"Rachel…a pessoa que imprimiu em ti será apenas e somente aquilo que tu quiseres que ele seja." Explicou Billy. "Se queres um namorado, ele será o teu namorado…"

"Acho que é bastante óbvio o que ela quer, não é querida?" Perguntou Paul abraçando Rachel.

"Tira as patas de cima da minha irmã!" Avisou Jacob.

"Acalmem-se." Pediu o velho Quil. "Não temos tempo para estas discussões inúteis. Vocês têm de se concentrar naquilo que realmente importa que é a segurança de todos nós, entenderam?"

Todos nós entendíamos mas ainda assim, o velho Quil não percebia que estava a falar com um bando de adolescentes idiotas, por isso não fiquei muito surpreendida quando ninguém lhe respondeu.


	4. Honda

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**4. Honda**

Eu tinha definitivamente de arranjar um emprego ou uma casa só para mim. Após o anúncio do casamento da minha mãe com Charlie os vampiros estavam constantemente a telefonar e a vir a nossa casa para discutir os pormenores da cerimónia. O cheiro deles começava a deixar-me mal disposta.

Há já algum tempo que eu queria arranjar um emprego. Queria ter a minha mente ocupada para não pensar na minha prima que regressaria sem as suas cicatrizes e no seu casamento com Sam. Precisava de me distrair e também queria arranjar algum dinheiro para um dia poder sair de La Push e viver noutro sítio qualquer, de preferência bem longe.

Porém de momento a única coisa que eu queria era ignorar as batidas de Rachel Black na porta do meu quarto num domingo de manhã. Eu sabia que ela não estava a fazer de propósito para me irritar mas já devia ter percebido que eu não queria falar com ela.

Rachel descobrira a verdade sobre nós há cinco dias e desde esse momento não parara de chatear toda a gente com perguntas idiotas. Toda a gente já respondera às suas questões menos eu por isso eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela viria a minha casa.

Portanto a minha casa não só estava infestada de sanguessugas malcheirosas como eu estava a ser perseguida por uma idiota que queria saber como era a vida de uma aberração.

"Sabes por acaso que horas são?" Questionei abrindo a porta de repente.

"Sim. São horas de te levantares." Disse ela sorrindo.

"Hoje é o meu dia de folga das patrulhas."

"Eu sei. A tua mãe está lá em baixo com os…Cullen…e ela disse que eu podia vir ver-te."

"Que maravilha…" murmurei voltando para a cama. Eu sabia que os Cullen estavam com a minha mãe porque podia cheirá-los. Na verdade só duas sanguessugas é que estavam em minha casa mas era o suficiente para infestar La Push inteira.

"Preciso da tua ajuda, Leah." Disse Rachel fazendo uma cara inocente.

"Para quê?"

"Tenho algumas perguntas." Confessou.

"Já ouvi dizer."

"A sério?"

"Nós podemos ouvir os pensamentos uns dos outros quando nos transformamos."

"Podem?"

"Ninguém te disse?"

Ela abanou a cabeça em negação e eu ri-me. Os meus irmãos de alcateia eram uns idiotas. Qual era a vantagem em mentir a Rachel ou omitir-lhe certas informações? Tirando Claire, que era demasiado jovem, todas as outras impressões sabiam o que se passava.

"O anormal do teu namorado não te disse nada disso?"

"Não…" Confirmou ela desiludida.

"O Jacob deve ter proibido o Paul de te dizer. As ordens do Alfa são sagradas."

"Ah…agora já sei porque é que todos eles só me respondiam quando eu perguntava sobre as impressões e sobre ti…tens cá uma reputação…"

Tentei ignorar o seu comentário.

"Bem, acho que podemos chegar a um acordo. Eu respondo a tudo o que quiseres se fizeres algo por mim."

"Claro. Faço o que quiseres."

"Pagas-me o pequeno-almoço e arranjas-me um emprego e eu conto-te todos os nossos segredos."

"Combinado."

Fora muito mais fácil do que eu pensara. Rachel devia estar mesmo curiosa. Depois de ela sair do meu quarto, vesti-me rapidamente e encontrei-me com ela na sala de estar onde a minha mãe falava com Alice e Bella. Elas estavam a mostrar-lhe o modelo de um vestido de casamento.

"Bom dia Leah." Saudou Bella. Ela continuava decidida a ser minha amiga.

"Talvez para ti seja um bom dia, para mim não."

"A Alice e a Bella também trouxeram o teu vestido. Queres ver?" Perguntou a minha mãe.

"Não, obrigado. Talvez mais tarde."

Agarrei o braço de Rachel e puxei-a para fora de casa.

"Onde vamos?" Questionou.

"Para Forks. Quero tomar um pequeno-almoço num café decente."

"E como vamos para lá? Tens carro?"

Porra. Eu tinha um carro. Ou melhor o meu pai tinha um carro mas desde que ele morrera que eu não conduzia porque sempre que olhava para o maldito carro lembrava-me dos dias em que o meu pai me tinha dado lições de condução e era demasiado doloroso.

"Podes ir pedir o Rabbit ao teu irmão." Sugeri. Era a única hipótese que tínhamos.

"Ele não está em casa. Foi a casa dos Cullen."

"Melhor ainda."

Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia levar o carro de Jacob sem pedir permissão mas eu queria sair da Reserva por algumas horas e se Rachel explicasse a situação calmamente ele com certeza não se iria importar quando descobrisse.

Meia hora depois eu estava sentada confortavelmente a tomar o melhor pequeno-almoço de sempre. Tarte de mirtilo, bolo do chocolate e panquecas. Rachel olhava para mim chocada com o meu apetite.

"Tens a certeza que consegues comer isso tudo?" Perguntou.

"Absoluta."

"Que tipo de emprego procuras?"

"Do tipo que me dê dinheiro para me ir embora de La Push um destes dias…"

"Porque queres ir-te embora?"

Eu rolei os olhos.

"Estiveste mesmo com atenção quando te falaram sobre mim?"

"Sim."

"Então sabes porquê. Tenho uma bela reputação…"

"Então não é por causa da impressão entre o Sam e a Emily?" Perguntou em voz baixa e eu parei de comer.

"Não quero falar sobre isso."

"Óptimo. Também não preciso que fales sobre isso."

"O que é que queres saber afinal, Rachel?"

"Quero saber como é ser um lobo."

Ela estava mesmo a falar a sério? Será que ela pensava que nós éramos algum tipo de super heróis?

"Bem…é maravilhoso." Disse eu sarcasticamente.

"A sério?"

"Não, claro que não. É uma porcaria."

"Mas vocês são protectores da nossa tribo. São heróis…"

"Não somos heróis, Rachel. Somos aberrações genéticas."

"Deve haver algo de bom em ser um lobo. O Jake disse-me que não era assim tão mau."

"O Jacob é um idiota. Tu não o conheces assim tão bem."

"Claro que conheço. É meu irmão."

"Pode ser teu irmão mas sou eu que partilho os pensamentos dele."

"Mas fui eu quem o educou com a Becca."

"Está bem…então vamos ver se realmente o conheces. Sabias que ele fugiu da Reserva quando recebeu o convite para o casamento da Bella? Foi para o Canadá chorar e lamentar-se porque a sua amada Isabella Swan escolheu casar com Edward Cullen."

Rachel parecia admirada e como continuou calada eu decidi continuar.

"Sabias que ele não teve um acidente de mota? Ele ficou ferido enquanto lutávamos contra um exércitos de vampiros que vieram a Forks para matar a Bella."

"Como?"

"O idiota pensou que eu precisava de ajuda porque sou mais pequena do que os outros e porque sou uma rapariga."

"Meu Deus…"

"E sabias que ele autorizou os vampiros a quebrarem o tratado ao deixar o Edward transformar a Bella em sanguessuga? Digo-te uma coisa Rachel, o teu irmão tem sérios problemas psicológicos. Mesmo depois da Bella o ter rejeitado ele continua a rastejar aos pés dela."

"Ninguém me contou nada disso. Mas…isso não quer dizer que tudo seja mau."

Rachel sabia ser persistente. E um pouco estúpida também, talvez fosse essa a razão pela qual Paul tinha imprimido nela.

"Tens razão…A nossa vida é maravilhosa." Continuei ironicamente. "Patrulhamos todos os dias porque anda uma sanguessuga atrás de nós, nunca vamos ter uma vida normal, somos forçados a fazer montes de coisas que não queremos fazer, somos obrigados a perder pessoas que não queremos perder. Transformar-me em lobo foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu até hoje."

"Estás a ser sarcástica." Acusou ela.

"Duh!"

"Concentra-te nas coisas boas."

"Coisas boas…certo…deixa ver. Os nossos sentidos estão mais apurados. Consigo ouvir pessoas a falar a milhas de distância."

"Isso parece ser giro."

"Sim, mas se consigo ouvi-las falar também consigo ouvi-las a fazer outras coisas."

Rachel olhou para mim furiosamente.

"Consegues retirar a magia de tudo."

Eu ri-me com o comentário dela.

"Já agora Rachel. Queres que te diga porque razão o Jacob não gosta do Paul?"

Ela olhou para mim surpreendida.

"Farias isso?"

Eu sabia que ela queria perguntar-me algo importante e tinha finalmente acertado. Ela só estava ali para saber aquela resposta.

"Claro. É muito simples. O Jacob partilha os pensamentos do Paul tal como todos nós e isso quer dizer que consegue ver todas as fantasias sexuais que o Paul tem contigo."

Rachel corou com violência.

"Não te preocupes, só conseguimos ler os pensamentos do Paul, não os teus. As tuas fantasias estão seguras…excepto se encontrares o Edward."

"Os vampiros conseguem ler mentes?"

"Não, só o anormal do marido da Bella."

"Uau…"

"Já acabaste as perguntas?"

"Acho que sim."

"Ainda bem porque agora preciso que te concentres em me encontrar um emprego."

"Está bem."

"E preciso de mais tarte."

xxxxxxxxxx

Dois dias depois Rachel cumprira a sua promessa e arranjara-me um emprego na Biblioteca da Escola. Não era muito mau porque eu podia ocupar o meu tempo a procurar livros sobre as lendas Quileutes e também podia controlar os mais jovens. Entretanto Martin, Clayton e Sullivan tinham-se transformado e Sam notara sintomas em mais dois rapazes de quinze anos, Shane e Ethan.

Estava praticamente confirmado que algo se iria passar porque não era normal existirem alcateias tão numerosas. Infelizmente como estávamos envolvidos, a vidente dos Cullen não conseguia ver o futuro e isso era preocupante.

No meu primeiro dia de trabalho notei que Sam, Jared e Quil estavam no exterior da Escola. Shane e Ethan iriam transformar-se em breve e eles tinham de estar atentos para evitar que eles o fizessem em público ou magoassem alguém. Quando saí para a minha hora de almoço Sam veio falar comigo.

"Não preciso da tua companhia." Avisei-o. "Não quero que as pessoas falem sobre nós."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Não quero que pensem que estou a tentar recuperar-te aproveitando o facto da Emily estar em Boston."

"E estás a tentar recuperar-me?"

Apeteceu-me bater-lhe mas consegui controlar-me e continuei a andar em direcção a casa.

"Desaparece, Sam."

"Desculpa…Então…estás a trabalhar na Escola."

"Obviamente."

"Porquê?"

"Porque preciso de dinheiro para ajudar a minha mãe e porque estou farta de estar em casa sem fazer nada."

"Podias sair de vez em quando e visitar os teus amigos."

"Que amigos?"

"Podíamos falar. Tu e eu…"

"Sobre o quê, Sam?"

"Não sei…A cirurgia da Emily foi ontem. Ela está bem…o Carlisle e a Esme disseram que ela vai recuperar em breve."

"Então queres falar sobre a Emily?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Falei com ela ao telefone. Ela disse que tem saudades nossas."

"Claro que tem." Disse eu impacientemente. Só queria que ele me deixasse em paz.

"Queres ir almoçar comigo?"

"PÁRA!" Gritei. "Pára de fazer isto! Não quero ir almoçar contigo e não quero falar mais, está bem?"

Todas as células do meu corpo queriam precisamente o contrário daquilo que eu estava a gritar. Eu queria abraçar Sam e pedir-lhe que deixasse Emily. Queria beijá-lo e dizer-lhe que ainda o amava mas eu tinha de ser mais forte. Tinha de resistir. Ele não devia estar ciente da dor que me estava a causar ao fazer-me aquela proposta. Talvez ele tivesse tantas saudades de Emily que quisesse estar com alguém até ao seu regresso. Mas eu não seria capaz de trair a minha prima.

"Adeus, Sam." Comecei a correr e só parei quando cheguei à casa de Billy. Receando que Sam me tivesse seguido bati à porta. Precisava de me esconder.

"Olá, Leah. O que posso fazer por ti?" Perguntou Billy abrindo a porta.

"Tenho de falar com o Jacob." Menti.

"Ele está a dormir. Esteve a patrulhar esta noite."

"Mas preciso mesmo de falar com ele." Passei por Billy e dirigi-me ao quarto de Jacob. Ele estava realmente a dormir mas acordou assim que fechei a porta depois de entrar.

"Raios, Clearwater!" Praguejou tapando-se com os cobertores. Como se eu nunca o tivesse visto de boxers.

"Já vi tudo o que havia para ver, sabias?"

"O que estás aqui a fazer?"

Eu não ia dizer-lhe que estava a tentar esconder-me de Sam Uley. Os meus problemas com Sam eram privados pelo menos até à próxima vez que tivesse de me transformar. De qualquer modo mesmo que eu lhe dissesse, ele não iria acreditar que Sam tinha vindo falar comigo para me convidar para um almoço a sós.

"Preciso de um favor." Disse.

"Um favor?"

"Sim."

"Vais pedir-me um favor quando há dias atrás andaste a dizer à minha irmã tudo sobre a minha vida?"

Ups. Tinha-me esquecido daquele pormenor. Rachel tinha confrontado o irmão depois de eu lhe dizer algumas coisas como por exemplo que ele tinha lutado contra um exército de vampiros recém-nascidos e que fugira de casa por ser um cobarde quando recebera o convite para o casamento de Bella e Edward.

A culpa não fora minha. Se ele queria manter segredos devia ter-me dado um comando para eu não falar.

"Não o fiz de propósito. Além disso ela não escreveu nenhum artigo no jornal, pois não?"

Ele suspirou.

"O que é que queres Leah?"

"Preciso que arranjes o meu carro."

Era a mais pura verdade. O carro do meu pai estava parado há imenso tempo. Agora que eu já tinha um emprego já podia pagar a alguém que mo arranjasse ainda que preferisse que Jacob o fizesse de graça. Além disso se eu começasse a ir para o emprego de carro não teria que me preocupar em encontrar Sam pelo caminho.

"Queres que arranje o teu carro de graça?" Jacob não era assim tão estúpido.

"Eu posso pagar…não agora mas depois…quando receber algum dinheiro."

"Está bem, mas só o faço se parares de contar coisas à Rachel. Ela tem uma imaginação perigosa."

"Está combinado."

Conversar com Rachel sobre a alcateia não era o meu passatempo preferido.

"Podes trazer o carro esta tarde."

"É o que farei."

"A propósito a Rachel pensa que eu ainda estou apaixonado pela Bella e isso não é verdade por isso pára de dizer a toda a gente que eu estou a tentar recuperá-la. Eu já não gosto da Bella dessa maneira."

"Eu digo o que eu quiser. Vocês também continuam a chamar-me nomes por isso estamos quites, Black."

Saí do seu quarto e fechei a porta com força.

xxxxxxxxxx

O meu pai tinha comprado aquele Honda Civic preto em 1988, dois anos depois de eu nascer. Ele queria levar-nos a passear e a visitar a nossa família na Reserva Makah sem ter de pedir o carro emprestado a Billy. Quando éramos crianças, Seth e eu passávamos horas a brincar dentro do carro. Eu conduzia e Seth era o meu co-piloto. O meu pai ficaria aborrecido se soubesse que eu não estava a ter cuidado com o seu carro. Por essa razão eu pedira a Jacob que o arranjasse há três dias atrás.

Esperei que Jacob me telefonasse para me dizer que peças eram necessárias para o arranjo. Depois de tanto tempo parado, eu sabia que o carro devia pelo menos precisar de uma bateria nova e talvez de pneus também. Mas Jacob ainda não me ligara e eu começava a ficar impaciente.

Fui até à casa de Billy e encontrei o meu carro exactamente no mesmo sítio onde o deixara o que queria dizer que Jacob ainda não lhe tocara. Isso deixou-me completamente furiosa. Bati na porta com força e Billy veio abrir.

"O que aconteceu Leah?"

"Onde está o idiota?"

"A dormir."

"Como? Mas é Sábado."

"Ele esteve de patrulha ontem à noite."

"São apenas quatro horas."

"Foram oito horas."

"Porquê?"

"Os Cullen já não estão a patrulhar o seu território e o Jacob decidiu fazê-lo só para prevenir."

"Que anormal."

"Será que podes vir cá mais tarde?"

"Não. Eu espero até ele acordar."

"Por mim tudo bem, mas ele está ferrado no sono."

"Onde está a Rachel?"

"Saiu com o Paul."

Isso era bom para mim, assim não tinha de aturar as suas perguntas parvas.

Jacob só se levantou às quatro horas da tarde e ficou surpreendido ao ver-me ali. Eu estava a ver TV com Billy.

"Porque não estás a trabalhar no meu carro?" Questionei.

"Estive a dormir. Qual é o teu problema?"

"Além de estar aqui sentada há três horas…nenhum. A não ser que queiras falar sobre as horas de patrulha a mais que andas a fazer só para safar os teus amiguinhos sanguessugas."

"A Leah tem razão, Jake." Billy apoiou-me. "Não podes continuar assim."

"Porque não estão os Cullen a patrulhar o território deles?" Perguntei.

"A Bella e o Edward vão a Jacksonville amanhã e eu não posso forçar os outros a patrulhar se eles não o quiserem fazer."

"Então eles só patrulham porque a Bella e o Edward os mandam patrulhar?"

"Mais ou menos. O Edward é o único que acha que a Irina ainda pode andar por aqui."

"Que maravilha. Já nos podias ter avisado."

"Porquê?"

"Podíamos ajudar-te."

"Vocês já têm muito que fazer."

"Podias pedir ajuda aos teus companheiros filho." Disse Billy. "O Quil e o Embry não iriam importar-se."

"O Quil quer passar algum tempo com a Claire e o Embry tem de se estudar ou a mãe dele mata-o." Referiu Jacob.

"Tu também precisas de estudar. Este é o teu último ano."

"Eu sei pai."

"Eu ajudo-te. Eu posso patrulhar as terras dos sanguessugas três dias por semana, está bem?"

Jacob estava chocado com a minha oferta.

"Está bem…obrigado." Balbuciou.

"Agora vai arranjar o meu carro."

Ele mudou de roupa rapidamente e fomos para a rua.

"Precisa de muitas peças." Anunciou Jacob. "Vai ser caro."

"Quanto tempo vai levar?"

"Um mês."

"Está bem."

Fomos interrompidos pela voz de Rachel, que parecia realmente alegre por me ver. Felizmente Paul já não estava com ela.

"Como está a correr o emprego?" Perguntou ela.

"Tudo bem, obrigado."

"Tens um emprego?" Interrogou Jacob surpreendido.

"Sim, na Escola."

"Isso é óptimo…mas ainda não te vi."

"Isso é porque nunca vais à Biblioteca."

"Jake…" Começou Rachel com uma voz suave. "Agora que não estás a dormir, nem a comer nem a tomar banho…será que podias mostrar-me aquilo?"

"Não." Disse ele com firmeza.

"Porquê?"

"Porque a Leah está aqui e porque não quero mostrar-te."

"Mas prometeste."

"Não vou mostrar nada."

"Não faço ideia do que se passa e sinceramente não quero saber, mas por favor parem de discutir estão a causar-me dores de cabeça." Queixei-me.

"A Rachel quer que eu lhe mostre como nos transformamos."

"Como? És doida?" Perguntei. Ela só podia mesmo ser doida. Mais uma razão para Paul ter imprimido nela.

"Que mal tem?" Disse ela cruzando os braços.

"É perigo." Referi.

"Não é nada. O Paul disse-me que é seguro desde que te controles."

"Nesse caso pede ao Paul para se transformar." Sugeriu Jacob.

"Ele não quer. Diz que tem medo de me magoar da mesma maneira que o Sam magoou a Emily."

"Eu também tenho medo." Disse Jacob.

"Tu jamais me atacarias. Sou tua irmã."

Todos nós sabíamos que Jacob conseguia controlar-se mas eu não o censurava por não querer transformar-se em frente de Rachel.

"Não vou tirar as minhas roupas à tua frente." Murmurou ele.

"Por favor Jake…és o meu irmãozinho."

"Já não é assim tão pequeno." Disse eu sem notar que tinha falado em voz alta.

"O que raios quer isso dizer, Leah?" Perguntou Rachel.

Jacob parecia ter corado ligeiramente.

"Nada."

"Vocês os dois não…Oh meu Deus!" Gritou ela.

"Não!" Eu e Jacob dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Rachel…a questão é que nós podemos ver-nos a transformar uns aos outros e isso quer dizer que não há muita privacidade entre nós por isso já…" Jacob olhou para mim com um ar desesperado sem saber como se explicar melhor.

"O Jacob está a tentar dizer-te que já nos vimos sem roupa várias vezes." Confessei.

"Oh…já percebi. E pelos vistos o meu irmãozinho já não é pequeno…" Riu-se Rachel.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer." Menti.

"Então o que é que querias dizer?" Questionou Jacob.

"Esquece." Murmurei.

"Está bem, nesse caso podes tirar a tua roupa e mostrar à Rachel como nos transformamos." Disse ele.

"Nem penses."

"Tu sabes controlar as tuas emoções tão bem quanto eu. A Rachel não vai correr perigo."

"Por favor Leah!" Implorou Rachel. "Por favor, por favor, por favor…"

"Está bem, está bem…que chata."

Retirei a minha blusa sem qualquer problema e quando ia retirar o sutiã, as mãos de Jacob agarraram as minhas.

"Não te vais despir à minha frente, pois não?"

"Já viste tudo o que havia para ver, não foi?" Brinquei.

Ele largou-me e virou-se de costas para me dar alguma privacidade. Depois de retirar a minha roupa transformei-me e olhei para Rachel que estava completamente em choque.

"Rachel…estás bem?" Questionou Jacob abanando a irmã. "Rach?"

"Isso foi incrível. Nunca vi nada assim." Murmurou ela com os olhos presos em mim. "Ela é enorme…Vocês são todos deste tamanho?"

"Sim. Na verdade, eu sou o maior da alcateia porque sou o Alfa. A Leah é a mais pequena."

Bastardo arrogante. Se ele queria que a irmã visse o quão grande ele era devia ter-se transformado em vez de mim.

"Acho que podes regressar ao normal, Leah." Avisou Jacob virando-se de novo. Rachel por outro lado ficou a ver-me vestir depois de eu regressar à forma humana.

"Isso foi mesmo fantástico." Disse ela com admiração.

"Ainda bem que gostaste." Afirmei com sarcasmo.

"Então…vocês podem ver-se uns aos outros completamente nus?" Perguntou Rachel interessada.

"Nem penses, Rachel." Pedi.

"O quê? Ainda não disse nada."

"Não vou comparar tamanhos e não vou dizer quanto mede o "coiso" do teu namorado. Preferia matar-me."

Ela amuou.

"Desmancha prazeres." Disse ela indo para casa.

Jacob e eu suspirámos quando ela entrou batendo com a porta.

"Ela está a deixar-me louco." Confessou Jacob. Depois de dar meia volta até ao meu carro novamente, Jacob olhou para mim e sorriu. "Com que então já não sou assim tão pequeno, huh?"

"Eu queria dizer que quando a Rachel se foi embora de La Push tu eras um magricela de treze anos…e agora já não és." Tentei.

"Eu sei…Tenho a certeza que não estavas a falar do tamanho do meu…"

"Credo, Jacob!" Interrompi-o. "Estás maluco? Claro que não estava."

Ele riu-se.

"Eu estava a brincar, tem calma."

Eu virei-lhe as costas para esconder o meu embaraço e comecei a caminhar em direcção à minha casa.

"Vens cá amanhã?" Perguntou ele.

"Sim."

"Trás dinheiro porque temos de ir às compras."

Por algum motivo deixei a casa dos Black com um sorriso idiota no rosto.


	5. Avaria

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679.

Rafaela - Estes capítulos são enormes. Acho que em breve vou ter de tirar uns dias para descansar. Ainda bem que estás a gostar. Beijos

Clutz679 - Te entendo muy bien. Pero se te gusta más puedes leer la misma fic en inglés (Our Dawn 2). Yo no lo se escribir español tan bien para traducir esta fic...lo siento mucho. Gracias por tuas palabras. Thanks for reviewing.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**5. Avaria**

As noites de sexta-feira costumavam ser divertidas quando eu ainda era a namorada de Sam e tinha amigos. Por vezes íamos ao cinema ou a uma discoteca, outras vezes Sam e eu ficávamos em casa a ver um filme. Agora porém eu não tinha amigos nem namorado e ocupava todo o meu tempo livre a patrulhar La Push e as terras dos chupadores de sangue porque o nosso Alfa não tinha coragem de pedir à Loira e ao seu gigante domesticado para patrulharem as suas próprias terras.

Na verdade eu não podia censurar os vampiros. Irina era problema nosso, não deles. Eles apenas tinham ajudado de início para evitar uma guerra e porque Bella estava sempre a queixar-se ao doutor que tinham de seguir o tratado. Geralmente todos eles seguiam as ordens de Carlisle Cullen mas neste momento a família estava toda separada.

Bella e Edward estavam em Jacksonville a visitar Renée e Phil, Esme e Carlisle estavam com Emily em Boston e nós não víamos Jasper e Alice há uma semana. Ao que parecia Rosalie e Emmett eram os únicos em Forks de momento.

Transformei-me em lobo quando estava junto da fronteira quando Jacob estava a terminar a sua ronda nocturna.

_'Podes ir para casa miúdo.'_

_'Na verdade posso ficar mais algumas horas e não sou um miúdo!'_

_'O nosso acordo era eu ajudar-te a patrulhar as terras das sanguessugas para ires descansar ou estudar e o Billy não estar preocupado contigo.'_

_'Amanhã não há aulas. Fico contigo.'_

_'Ela chega hoje.'_

Não era uma pergunta. Só havia um motivo pelo qual Jacob ficaria ali comigo até mais tarde. Bella devia estar de volta.

_'Não sei do que estás a falar. Não sei quando é que a Bella regressa.'_

_'És um idiota, Black. Não sei como consegues fazer isto.'_

_'Fazer o quê?'_

_'Como consegues ser tão masoquista?'_

_'Já não amo a Bella.'_

_'Certo…'_

_'Pelo menos não como antes amava.'_

_'Não sabia que havia um botão para desligar esse sentimento.'_

_'Não foi isso que aconteceu…eu apenas…'_

_'Gostava de ser como tu, Black. A sério. Se não a amas deves ser capaz de continuar a tua vida normalmente a questão é que não te vejo seguir em frente. A Bella está casada há meses e tu continuas sem namorada e a única coisa que sabes fazer é passear na fronteira para poderes vê-la.'_

Ele rosnou ligeiramente aborrecido mas não me assustou. Ele sabia perfeitamente que eu tinha razão.

_'Não sou como tu, Leah. Eu perdoei a Bella.'_

_'Perdoaste?'_

_'Sim. Tive de escolher entre ser inimigo dela ou continuar a ser seu amigo. Mesmo que ela agora seja uma vampira, sei que a Bella nunca magoará ninguém e acredito que ela ainda é uma boa pessoa. Sei que ela já não é a minha Bella há muito tempo mas quero proteger o nosso tratado e a Bella quer ajudar-nos.'_

Eu estava surpreendida. Ele realmente parecia ter perdoado a Bella o facto dela ter escolhido o violador de mentes em vez dele. Não sei como é que ele conseguira fazer isso porque eu mal conseguia olhar para Emily e Sam sem sentir vontade de os insultar. Enquanto Jacob conseguira manter viva uma amizade eu tinha transformado a minha em ódio.

_'Podes tentar fazer o mesmo que eu. Só tens de tentar.' _Disse ele.

_'É fácil falar, Black.'_

Pensei durante alguns segundos no meu último encontro com Sam e infelizmente Jacob viu tudo.

_'Ele queria almoçar contigo?' _Questionou admirado.

_'Não aconteceu nada. Não aceitei…Não sou uma dessas raparigas fáceis e não vou trair a minha prima como ela fez comigo.'_

_'Eu nunca disse que eras dessas oferecidas…O Sam não devia ter-te procurado.'_

Eu não sabia quais as intenções de Sam naquele dia mas se ele continuasse a procurar-me, seria mais difícil para mim tentar esquecê-lo.

_'Queres que eu fale com ele?' _Ofereceu Jacob.

Ele devia ter algum complexo de herói mas eu não era a sua amada Bella Swan.

_'Não, eu resolvo o assunto.'_

Sentimos o cheiro ao mesmo tempo. Duas sanguessugas aproximavam-se de nós. O cheiro familiar detectou-os imediatamente. Jacob parou de correr assim que ouviu a voz dela. Eu sabia que ele estava à espera que ela regressasse.

"Boa noite." Cumprimentou Bella. "Podem regressar à forma humana?"

Jacob e eu caminhámos em direcções diferentes e regressámos à forma humana atrás das árvores.

"Como está a tua mãe?" Perguntou Jacob depois de se vestir.

Bella suspirou.

"A Renée está a ter alguns problemas em aceitar a nova vida da Bella." Explicou Edward.

"Podes censurá-la?" Questionei.

"Leah." Avisou Jacob. "Não comeces."

"O que foi? Ela é uma sanguessuga…A mãe dela nem sonhava que existiam vampiros por isso está a agir como uma pessoa normal agiria."

"Ela até arranjou um emprego para estar ocupada." Anunciou Bella com uma expressão triste.

"Isso é bom, não é? Estavas sempre a dizer que ela precisava de ser mais responsável…" Jacob tentou animá-la.

Eu rolei os olhos com impaciência. Estes encontros com os vampiros estavam a tornar-se em reuniões de mexericos.

"A Alice e o Jasper chegam amanhã e trazem notícias." Avisou Bella. Acho que ela já não queria falar mais sobre a sua mãe. Pelo menos Renée não morrera quando descobrira no que ela se tinha tornado, eu não tivera tanta sorte.

"A culpa não foi tua." Disse o violador de mentes. Eu fiquei calada porque não queria demonstrar os meus sentimentos a ninguém.

Jacob e Bella olharam para mim mas não comentaram.

"Onde foram a Alice e o Jasper?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Ao Alasca. Foram falar com os Denali." Respondeu Edward. "Assim que eles chegarem teremos de fazer uma reunião, está bem?"

Jacob acenou afirmativamente.

"A propósito…sei que ainda não experimentaste o teu vestido." Disse Bella virando-se para mim.

"E então?"

"O casamento da Sue é daqui a dez dias, queremos saber se gostas do vestido ou se queres outro."

"Vou pensar no assunto."

Bella abanou a cabeça mas não disse mais nada sobre a porcaria do vestido.

"Podem ir para casa." Disse ela. "Nós patrulhamos o nosso território a partir de agora."

"Então até amanhã." Despediu-se Jacob e partimos ambos, deixando Edward e Bella sozinhos.

Mesmo sem me voltar para trás eu conseguia ouvir os beijos ardentes de Edward e Bella e por isso tinha a impressão que eles iriam estar ocupados demais para patrulhar. Na verdade, haviam coisas mais interessantes para se fazer à noite na floresta.

Jacob caminhava lentamente e em silêncio à minha frente e eu tinha quase a certeza que ele também podia ouvir o mesmo que eu, por isso, para lhe evitar mais sofrimento decidi fazer algo para o distrair.

Como tinha chovido toda a semana, o chão da floresta estava coberto de lama. Eu baixei-me rapidamente e fiz uma enorme bola lamacenta que atirei em cheio à cabeça de Jacob. Ele parou de andar e ficou congelado no lugar durante uns bons segundos enquanto eu me ria sem cessar.

Depois lentamente, Jacob virou-se para trás para me encarar. Parecia bem furioso mas eu não conseguia parar de me rir.

"O que é que se passa contigo, Clearwater?" Perguntou dando um passo na minha direcção.

"Desculpa…Não sei porque é que me apeteceu fazer isto…" Eu até estava a ser honesta. Não havia uma razão dita racional para explicar o meu comportamento.

Ele fixou os seus olhos castanhos em mim e antes que eu pudesse reagir, pegou numa mão cheia de lama e atirou-a à minha cabeça.

"Estúpido!" Gritei fazendo com que ele se risse.

"Foste tu que começaste." Jacob colocou a língua de fora mas antes que ele pudesse virar-me completamente as costas eu estiquei a perna e ele perdeu o equilíbrio.

Antes de cair, Jacob ainda teve tempo de me puxar por um braço. Rebolámos na lama durante alguns minutos. Sempre que ele se tentava levantar eu fazia-o cair e o mesmo acontecia quando eu tentava pôr-me de pé.

"Larga-me, idiota." Ordenei tentando empurrar o seu corpo para longe, mas ele abraçou-me com força.

"Nem penses. Larga-me tu primeiro."

Agora estávamos ambos de joelhos, abraçados no meio da floresta e cobertos de lama. Tentei lutar para que ele me libertasse os braços mas Jacob era demasiado forte. Acabei por escorregar e caí para trás. Ele caiu em cima de mim e quase deixei de respirar.

"Estás a sufocar-me." Queixei-me. Jacob não era propriamente leve.

"A culpa é tua."

"Jacob! Preciso de oxigénio."

Ele rolou violentamente de cima de mim, mas como o meu vestido ficou preso no cinto dele, eu acabei por aterrar de nariz no seu peito.

"O que estás a fazer? Pensei que querias que te largasse."

"O meu vestido ficou preso."

Ele olhou para baixo e começou a puxar o meu vestido.

"Vais rasgá-lo." Avisei.

"Queres que o solte ou não?" Questionou.

Eu sentei-me em cima dele e sacudi as suas mãos.

"Deixa que eu faço."

"Não…eu puxo e tu tentas…"

Parámos de falar quando ouvimos passos. Pensei que fossem Edward e Bella, mas quem surgiu à nossa frente foi Sam Uley.

"O que é que estão a fazer?"

Nós estávamos numa posição um pouco comprometedora. Jacob estava deitado no chão. Uma das suas mãos estava na minha perna, a outra tentava puxar o meu vestido. Eu estava sentada em cima dele e tinha uma mão apoiada no seu peito e a outra no seu cinto.

"Estamos a fazer sexo na floresta, Sam. O que é que te parece que estamos a fazer?" Perguntei ironicamente.

Jacob empurrou-me para se poder levantar e o meu vestido rasgou-se. Sam olhava para ele furiosamente e Jacob enfrentou-o na mesma medida.

"E o que é que tu estás aqui a fazer, Sam?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Eu…não consigo dormir."

Reparei nas marcas negras debaixo dos olhos dele. Sam não conseguia dormir porque Emily estava longe dele. Aquele pensamento deixou-me mal disposta e furiosa.

"Leah, vai para casa." Disse Jacob. Não era um comando alfa mas eu senti alguma urgência na sua voz.

"Porquê?"

"Porque estou a pedir que vás para casa. Quero falar com o Sam a sós."

Eu estava suja, cansada e com fome e não ia adiantar nada ficar ali a noite toda, por isso e apesar de detestar receber ordens, acabei por concordar.

"Estás a dever-me um vestido novo, idiota."

Enquanto me afastava ouvi Sam perguntar porque estávamos os dois na floresta e Jacob contou-lhe a verdade. Por um instante apenas pensei como reagiria Sam se nos tivesse apanhado a fazer sexo. Provavelmente iria ter pesadelos durante tanto tempo que acabaria por se esquecer de Emily.

No minuto seguinte arrependi-me imediatamente de pensar tal coisa. Jacob era demasiado novo e completamente ilegal. Eu estava a precisar de um banho gelado.

xxxxxxxxxx

As rondas tornaram-se mais fáceis de gerir depois do regresso de Bella, Edward, Alice e Jasper. Rosalie e Emmett voltaram a ajudar também e agora existiam dezoito lobos na nossa alcateia apesar de estarmos prestes a receber mais três. O meu emprego era tolerável e para me distrair eu começara a fazer companhia a Jacob sempre que ele estava a trabalhar no meu carro.

Eu precisava de aprender o básico sobre mecânica e ele não era um mau professor. Por várias vezes tinha-me apetecido perguntar-lhe o que é que ele e Sam tinham falado naquela noite mas não tive coragem. Não queria que Jacob pensasse que eu ainda andava a chorar pelos cantos por Sam Uley. Em vez disso perguntei-lhe o que descobrira Alice quando fora visitar os Denali.

"Ao que parece a Irina anda a recrutar recém-nascidos." Disse Jacob. "Pelo menos é isso que a família dela pensa."

"Que alívio." Disse sarcasticamente.

"Também acham que ela anda a tentar encontrar vampiros com poderes."

"Isso não é bom."

"Deve ser por isso que o Jason, o Rick e o Denis vão transformar-se em breve."

"Espero que isto pare de uma vez. Eu nem sabia que haviam tantas famílias em La Push com o gene."

"Nem eu." Confessou Jacob. "Mas já passou muito tempo desde a última alcateia."

Eu estava sempre com esperança que outra rapariga se transformasse também mas até agora só haviam rapazes com sintomas.

"Porque não vamos para a tua garagem?" Sugeri. "Vai começar a chover."

"Não quero ir para a garagem. Posso arranjá-lo aqui."

"Mas…Oh já sei…estás a esconder algo lá dentro, não estás?"

"Claro que não."

"Estás sim…"

Aproximei-me da porta da garagem que Jacob construíra há anos e cruzei os braços.

"Droga? Bebida? Uma rapariga?" Questionei.

Só quando olhei para a cara dele é que percebi porque razão não queria trabalhar naquele local. Ele costumava trazer Bella para a sua garagem quando o violador de mentes tinha desaparecido de Forks. Ele tinha medo de enfrentar todas aquelas memórias. Nesse aspecto eu e Jacob estávamos na mesma situação.

Pus a mão na porta e empurrei para a abrir mas Jacob veio ter comigo e agarrou o meu braço.

"Isso é propriedade privada. Lamento." Disse ele.

"Hipócrita."

"O quê?" Perguntou ele confuso.

"Não podes entrar na garagem porque tens medo das lembranças da tua namorada."

"Não é nada disso." Negou.

"É sim. Não mintas. Estás tão danificado quanto eu."

"Não. Eu já segui em frente."

"Não seguiste nada. Dizes isso mas nem sequer consegues entrar na porcaria da garagem."

"Eu já não a amo!" Gritou ele. "Não posso amá-la. Ela é uma vampira…não posso estar apaixonado por ela."

"Ainda dói, não é?"

Ele olhou para mim e acenou.

Passei por ele e abri a porta da garagem lentamente. Desta vez ele não me impediu.

"Vai buscar o meu carro." Ordenei.

Alguns minutos mais tarde ele começou a trabalhar novamente no motor do meu carro, sem me dirigir palavra. Provavelmente estava zangado por eu ter forçado o assunto, mas eu estava a fazer isto para seu bem.

Continuar agarrado às lembranças de Bella era a mesma coisa que eu estar agarrada às lembranças de Sam.

"Estou a tentar ajudar-te, Jacob." Disse eu em voz baixa.

Ele não respondeu.

"Se eu tenho de enfrentar os meus demónios, tu também tens." Acrescentei.

"Eu sei…" Murmurou ele.

xxxxxxxxxx

Não era fácil estar com Jacob quase todos os dias. Geralmente após alguns temas de conversa esgotados acabávamos por discutir por coisas estúpidas e sem significado. Ele era jovem, imaturo e temperamental. Eu podia ser mais velha do que ele mas o meu feitio também não era grande coisa. Éramos uma combinação explosiva.

Mas mesmo assim preferia estar com ele naquela garagem malcheirosa do que na minha casa onde estavam Alice e Bella a tentar convencer-me a experimentar o vestido verde-esmeralda que tinham comprado para mim. Era assustador pensar que amanhã eu e Bella seriamos irmãs adoptivas.

Jacob estava a ver o motor do meu carro e eu aproveitei para ligar o rádio. Tentei pô-lo a funcionar mas não consegui.

"Coisa estúpida!" Gritei furiosa carregando em todos os botões. "Nem acredito que está avariado. Vou ter de comprar um novo."

"Não faças isso. Não vais fazê-lo funcionar assim." Disse Jacob juntando-se a mim.

"Porque raios está avariado?"

"As coisas avariam…é normal."

"Pelos vistos são como as pessoas…como eu…"

Nunca quis dizer aquilo em voz alta mas acabei por dizer.

"Eu arranjo-o mais tarde." Disse Jacob.

"Não podes arranjar tudo."

Ele olhou para mim com aquele olhar de pena e eu reagi da pior maneira possível.

"Não preciso da tua compreensão ou caridade, Black."

Antes que eu pudesse sair do carro, Jacob segurou a minha mão.

"Pensei que tinhas aceitado o casamento da tua mãe."

"E aceito."

"Então qual é o problema? Porque é que estás a agir assim?"

"Peço desculpa por não ser uma amante de sanguessugas como tu e o meu irmão."

"Eles não são assim tão maus. Excepto o cheiro…"

"Eu vou ser da mesma família que a Bella. Já reparaste como isso é errado?"

"Confesso que é estranho mas…já passaste por coisas piores e és forte o suficiente para lidar com isto."

"Talvez…"

"Tens de tentar. Se mudasses um pouco a tua atitude…seria bem mais fácil."

"Não vai adiantar nada. Eu não serei mais feliz por isso."

"Não sabes…podes fazer mais amigos."

"Não preciso de amigos. Além disso quem é que quer ser meu amigo? Sou uma…chata, cruel e amarga…só sei magoar os outros."

"Nem todos pensam assim."

"Bem, o Seth não conta porque é meu irmão."

"Eu não penso assim."

"Pára de tentar ser simpático, Jacob. Não és responsável por me fazer feliz. És o Alfa mas não tens de fingir que gostas de mim só para me fazer sentir melhor. Estou…avariada e não há nada a fazer."

Puxei a minha mão para fora do seu alcance e deixei o carro mas Jacob seguiu-me. O sol estava a pôr-se no momento em que saímos para a rua.

"Não estás avariada, Leah." Disse ele.

"Estou sim. Sou uma estúpida que não serve para nada e que nem sequer conseguiu manter o namorado. A minha prima sempre foi melhor para ele do que eu. Sou patética."

Virei o rosto para não o encarar e esperei que ele começasse a falar sobre Bella. Geralmente acabávamos sempre por comprar qual de nós tinha sofrido mais. Mas desta vez Jacob não fez isso.

"Não és estúpida nem patética. Ages dessa maneira para fugir da dor. Usas uma máscara mas devias tirá-la porque há pessoas que gostam de ti."

"Nunca serei feliz Jacob. Nunca vou ter o que tu e os outros terão. Não vou imprimir, não vou encontrar uma alma gémea e não vou ter uma família."

"Não podes ter a certeza sobre isso, Leah."

Eu encolhi os ombros.

"Talvez eu mereça tudo isto. Tenho de pagar pelo sofrimento que vos causei."

Jacob deu um passo na minha direcção quando reparou nas lágrimas que me corriam pelo rosto. Quando ia abraçar-me ouvimos a voz de Billy e ele deu um passo para trás.

"Queres jantar connosco?" Perguntou-me Billy não reparando no meu estado.

"Não, obrigado. Vou para casa."

Dei meia volta sem olhar para Jacob e desapareci. Estava zangada comigo por ter demonstrado a Jacob a minha vulnerabilidade. Detestava quando tinham pena de mim e agora Jacob sabia o quão fraca e vulnerável eu realmente estava. Naquela noite decidi que assim que conseguissemos apanhar Irina, eu sairia de La Push para nunca mais voltar.


	6. Retrato de Família

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679.

Rafaela - Sim realmente o Jacob parece sentir algo pela Leah, mas tal como avisei da outra vez, as coisas vão acontecer lentamente porque a Leah ainda tem muita bagagem para resolver com a Emily e o Sam. Obrigado pelas palavras. Beijos

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**6. Retrato de Família**

Tinha finalmente chegado o dia em que eu teria de sorrir e fingir que estava tudo bem e que eu estava feliz. Eu apenas fazia aquele sacrifício por amor à minha mãe e a Charlie. Eles mereciam ser felizes e eu não devia estragar o seu dia especial mesmo que isso significasse que teria de ver Bella e os outros não-vivos da sua família eternamente condenada.

A minha mãe decidira não fazer uma festa tradicional de casamento e eu estava contente por isso. Tanto ela quanto Charlie já tinham sido casados e por isso esta união seria mais simples. Iriamos apenas ao cartório de Forks para assinarem os papéis e depois faríamos uma pequena festa em casa para a alcateia, os membros do Conselho e os vampiros.

Para mim era difícil colocar um sorriso e uma cara alegre. Parecia que eu estava destinada a partilhar os momentos felizes de toda a gente enquanto que a minha própria felicidade se tinha eclipsado desde o momento em que eu me tornara uma boa de pêlo gigante. Eu jamais teria o meu final feliz.

Sam e Emily também iriam casar em breve e depois deles seria a vez de Jared e Kim e também de Paul e Rachel. Depois disso outros lobos iriam imprimir e viveriam felizes para sempre com as suas almas gémeas. Todos excepto eu porque eu era uma aberração entre aberrações. Eu seria esquecida e ficaria sozinha para sempre. Na melhor das hipóteses arranjaria alguns gatos para compartilhar a casa comigo.

"Leah…a mãe já está à tua espera. Não podes demorar mais tempo do que a noiva." Avisou Seth batendo na porta do meu quarto.

Eu rosnei baixinho e olhei para o meu reflexo no espelho. O vestido verde-esmeralda que Bella e Alice tinham escolhido para mim era realmente bonito mas eu jamais lhes diria isso na cara.

Seth abriu a porta devagar e ficou espantado ao olhar para mim.

"Uau…estás linda." Disse ele. "Estás mesmo linda…ainda mais do que no dia do casamento da Bella."

"Pára de dizer isso…só porque estou a usar um vestido caro não quer dizer que me tenha transformado numa modelo."

"Só estava a dizer a verdade." Referiu com um olhar sincero e eu sorri para ele. Era impossível ficar zangada com Seth quando ele olhava para mim daquela maneira.

"Obrigado, Seth."

Admirei o vestido da minha mãe por alguns instantes e admiti que era bastante próprio para alguém da sua idade. Não era demasiado revelador e fazia-a parecer mais jovem. As sanguessugas tinham bom gosto mas não precisavam de saber isso. Abracei-a para nos convencer a ambas que estava feliz e ela saiu para ir esperar Jacob e Billy que nos iam levar a Forks ao cartório onde Charlie já nos devia esperar.

Eles chegaram em poucos minutos com Paul e Rachel, que ficariam em nossa casa com Seth.

"Aquela é mesmo a tua irmã?" Perguntou Paul a olhar para mim.

"Sim, porquê?"

"Finalmente parece uma rapariga. Se eu não tivesse a Rachel, a Leah não ia manter aquele vestido no corpo hoje à noite." Comentou Paul em voz baixa e Seth rosnou.

Jacob empurrou Paul para a sala de estar e disse-lhe para permanecer calado. Depois de ontem, Jacob devia ver-me como uma rapariga fraca e vulnerável, uma Bella Swan, uma inútil. Eu odiava quando as pessoas tinham pena de mim.

"Jacob. Eles estão à tua espera." Quase gritou Seth.

A minha mãe e Billy já estavam no jipe mas Jacob continuava a olhar-me com um ar completamente distraído. Inicialmente pensei que ele estava a sentir pena de mim mas algo me dizia que ele estava mais interessado em admirar o meu corpo quando reparei que os seus olhos não saiam do meu peito.

"Que porra…" Murmurei. "Isto é pior que andar toda nua na floresta." Queixei-me e ele finalmente desviou o olhar.

Estar no meio de tantos adolescentes hormonais estava a começar a ser cansativo para mim. Qualquer dia teria de lhes aplicar um correctivo para deixarem de me olhar daquela maneira: como se eu fosse um objecto de luxo ou um aperitivo qualquer.

Jacob seguiu à minha frente para o carro sem proferir uma palavra, o que eu agradeci pois se ele fosse comentar o meu vestido eu iria ter de lhe arrancar a cabeça.

Quando chegámos a Forks, Charlie esperava-nos com ansiedade. Depois de assinarem os papéis, Charlie e a minha mãe tornaram-se oficialmente marido e mulher. A minha mãe preferiu manter o apelido do meu pai e Charlie não levou a mal. Assim que saímos do cartório com Billy, que quase tinha chorado de emoção, Jacob levou-nos de regresso a La Push.

A nossa casa já estava quase cheia quando chegámos. Embry e Quil estavam com Seth a jogar no computador. Claire estava a brincar no sofá com as suas bonecas. Jared e Kim estavam a conversar animadamente com Sam. Ao que parecia estavam a falar do sucesso da operação de Emily. Paul e Rachel estavam abraçados e Brady e Collin estavam a ver televisão.

Depois das felicitações fomos para o jardim para almoçar. A enorme tenda albergava toda a gente mas ainda faltavam vir os vampiros. Tentei comer o mais depressa possível porque sabia que ficaria sem apetite assim que visse Bella e a sua família de mortos-vivos em minha casa.

À medida que a comida desaparecia a uma velocidade vertiginosa, ouvi quatro automóveis estacionar e pouco depois Rosalie e Emmett surgiram. Era difícil ignorar a sua presença. Eles estavam completamente fabulosos em fatos Armani e vestidos Versace. Pareciam estrelas de Hollywood.

A Loira usava um vestido vermelho curto e sem mangas. Emmett levava uma gravata da cor do vestido da mulher. Faziam o par perfeito. Depois entraram Esme, vestida de roxo e branco, e Carlisle de gravata a condizer. Alice tinha planeado tudo ao pormenor. A minorca dos Cullen estava vestida com um corpete negro e uma saia rodada azul safira acima do joelho e Jasper usava um fato preto e uma gravata azul escura.

A maravilhosa Bella vinha vestida de prateado tal como o seu marido violador de mentes. Aproveitei a ocasião de quando Bella foi abraçar o pai e felicitar a minha mãe, para entrar em casa. Não queria ter de cumprimentá-la e mentir a todos dizendo que estava feliz por sermos todos da mesma família. A minha família não era aquela. Antigamente era eu, Seth, a minha mãe e o meu pai.

Agora havia Charlie, Bella e as outras sanguessugas e eu não queria ser da mesma família que eles. Enquanto Esme se ocupava com as fotos eu decidi permanecer em casa mas mal tinha carregado no botão da televisão, uma voz familiar chamou-me.

"Eles estão à tua espera." Disse Jacob de braços cruzados.

"Não estou interessada."

"Vais agir como um miúdo de cinco anos a fazer birra no dia do casamento da tua própria mãe?"

"O casamento da minha mãe foi há vinte e seis anos."

"És tão complicada…e teimosa."

"Ouve, Jacob…eu gostava de estar realmente feliz por ter uma irmã imortal e rica mas não consigo." Confessei.

"Hoje o dia pertence ao Charlie e à Sue, não tem nada a ver com a Bella. Eu teria gostado se o meu pai me tivesse arranjado uma madrasta…"

"Vais seguir psicologia?" Tentei chateá-lo.

"Talvez." Riu-se ele. "Porque não vens até lá fora para tirar uma foto?"

"Deixas-me em paz se eu for?"

Ele acenou afirmativamente.

"Está bem." Consenti.

Assim que saí de casa Seth agarrou o meu braço para me impedir de voltar para trás e vi Esme a preparar a máquina fotográfica. Eu não devia ter aceitado a proposta de Jacob tão depressa. Não me apetecia nada tirar uma foto com Bella.

"É tradição tirar uma foto com a família no dia do casamento." Disse ela sorrindo. "Nós costumamos fazer isto sempre que festejamos."

Como se eu precisasse de saber o que eles faziam. Apenas sorri para Esme porque toda a gente estava a olhar para mim e eu não queria ver a minha mãe aborrecida. Coloquei-me então entre Seth e a minha mãe, enquanto Bella se colocava ao lado de Charlie.

"Sorriam!" Disse Esme antes de apertar o botão.

"Não sei porque temos de tirar fotos." Lamentei.

"O que queres dizer?" Perguntou Seth. "É tradição."

"Quem olhar para a foto só vai interessar-se por ela." Fiz um gesto em direcção a Bella. Os vampiros atraíam todas as atenções para onde quer que fossem, e fotografias não eram excepções. Ninguém conseguia rivalizar com a beleza de Bella.

Seth rolou os olhos mas não disse nada.

Depois das fotos, bebi um copo de vinho e acabei por me isolar numa mesa. Não estava com paciência para conversar. Embry veio convidar-me para dançar mas eu despachei-o. Fiquei então a ouvir a minha mãe falar com Esme e Carlisle sobre a vinda de Emily no mês seguinte. Ela tinha mesmo decidido pedir ajudar a Alice com os preparativos do casamento. Pelos vistos os vampiros seriam novamente convidados de honra.

"Porque estás aqui sozinha?" Questionou Seth juntando-se a mim. "Devias estar com a mãe."

"Estou a tentar o meu melhor, Seth."

"Não, não estás. Estás amuada num canto enquanto que todas as pessoas se divertem."

"Ninguém quer estar perto de mim, maninho."

"Se agisses de outra maneira as coisas podiam ser diferentes. Podias fazer novos amigos, já que não gostas dos antigos…"

"Tens andado a passar muito tempo com o Jacob."

"Na verdade estive a falar com o Collin."

"Com o Collin?" Ergui as sobrancelhas.

"Lembras-te do primo dele? O Kaynan? Ele vive na Reserva Makah. Conhecemos a sua família há anos atrás quando lá íamos visitar a Emily."

"Isso foi há sete ou oito anos, certo?"

"Ele vem a La Push no próximo fim-de-semana. O Kaynan tem mais ou menos a tua idade."

"Seth…não estás a sugerir que eu saia com esse…tipo, pois não?"

Eu mal queria acreditar que o meu irmão estava a tentar arranjar-me um encontro.

"O Collin disse-me que o Kaynan gostava de ti."

"Como se algum rapaz pudesse realmente apaixonar-se pela tua irmã." Disse a voz de Sam, soando fria e calculista. As suas palavras cruéis magoaram-me mais do que eu pensava ser possível. "Eu teria pena dele…coitado."

Seth olhou para Sam furiosamente e eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Sam não tinha o direito de me falar daquela maneira especialmente estando em minha casa. Eu sabia perfeitamente que ninguém iria querer ficar comigo mas não precisava que ele mo atirasse à cara.

Ia responder-lhe à minha maneira quando Jacob surgiu.

"Estamos a celebrar o casamento da Sue e do Charlie." Disse ele calmamente. "Acalmem-se…os três."

Jacob colocou uma mão em cima do ombro de Seth e só então vi que o meu irmão estava a tremer, prestes a transformar-se devido às palavras desagradáveis de Sam sobre mim.

Sam não disse mais nada. Apenas se limitou a ouvir Seth e Jacob a defenderem-me mas na verdade eu não precisava nem queria advogados de defesa. O que eu queria era desaparecer daquela maldita festa. Passei por eles e sem olhar para trás dirigi-me à floresta, perguntando-me se devia ou não arruinar o vestido que Alice escolhera para mim.

Quando finalmente estava escondida entre as árvores reparei que alguém me seguia. Jacob parecia estar convencido de que me podia ajudar. Eu não precisava de um sermão de um miúdo de dezassete anos mas também não queria mandá-lo embora.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou. Ele parecia genuinamente preocupado mas de certeza que era apenas uma ilusão minha. Ninguém queria saber de mim ou dos meus sentimentos.

"Estou óptima. Podes regressar à festa." Menti.

"O Sam foi um idiota por dizer aquilo."

"Não precisas de te desculpar por ele."

"Ele está a passar um mau bocado sem a Emily."

"A sério? Talvez devesse ir ter com ela em vez de descarregar nos outros. Será que ele pensa que é fácil ver toda a gente à minha volta ser feliz…enquanto eu estou sozinha? Não preciso que ele me diga que sou egoísta e amarga nem que ninguém me irá amar…"

"Posso obrigá-lo a desculpar-se, se quiseres."

"Não é preciso. Só quero ficar sozinha. O Sam tem razão…eu não valho a pena."

Jacob não disse nada mas senti como me olhava.

"Não tenhas pena de mim, Black." Rosnei. Odiava aquele olhar.

"Como?" Perguntou confuso com a minha hostilidade.

"Não preciso que tenham pena de mim…não sou um caso de caridade. A única coisa que preciso é que me deixem em paz. Não preciso de amigos, nem de uma família nova. Não interessa se fui abandonada pelo meu namorado ou se o meu pai morreu…só quero ficar sozinha…"

"Leah…não tens de fingir que estás bem."

"Pára de ser simpático para mim, Jacob! Pára de fingir que te importas…já não aguento mais."

Antes que as lágrimas caíssem dos meus olhos, comecei a tremer com violência e perdi o controlo sobre as minhas acções. Senti os meus ossos a estalarem e no momento seguinte o vestido verde-esmeralda estava em pedaços no chão da floresta e os meus instintos de lobo dominaram por completo o meu lado humano.


	7. Inimigo

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**7. Inimigo**

Jacob permaneceu no mesmo sítio depois de eu me transformar. Não parecia nada incomodado ao ver-me rosnar na sua direcção. Provavelmente o facto de eu ser mais pequena do que os outros lobos fazia com que fosse menos temida, pelo menos para alguém como Jacob que era o Alfa.

Eu não queria ser obrigada a atacá-lo para ele me deixar em paz mas estava a começar a ficar irritada com a sua mania de querer ajudar-me.

"Sei que te queres ver livre de mim mas não vais conseguir Leah." Disse ele.

Eu rosnei mais alto. Ele era teimosamente estúpido.

"E não tenho medo de ti. Sei que não me vais atacar." Acrescentou com convicção.

E também era convencido. A única razão pela qual eu ainda não o atacara fora por estarmos demasiado perto da minha casa e eu ter medo de chamar demasiado a atenção sobre nós. Se eu o atacasse todos iriam ouvir.

"Fica aqui enquanto vou buscar qualquer coisa para vestires. A Alice vai ficar chateada quando souber que estragaste o vestido…ficava-te bem…"

Eu rolei os olhos. Assim que ele fosse a minha casa buscar roupa para eu vestir, eu iria desaparecer pela floresta. Naquele momento não queria falar com ninguém nem voltar à festa. Mais tarde pediria desculpa à minha mãe e ficaria tudo bem.

Jacob virou-me as costas mas antes que pudesse dar um passo, ambos sentimos um cheio horrível vindo da floresta. Era um vampiro mas não eram nenhum dos Cullens pois nós conseguíamos ouvi-los na minha casa a festejar. Será que Irina tinha finalmente voltado para se vingar?

Sendo Irina ou não, não importava naquele momento. Aquela era a desculpa ideal para eu poder correr livremente pela floresta e com sorte matar a sanguessuga que andava por ali. Porém assim que comecei a correr, Jacob transformou-se também.

'_Não é uma sanguessuga vegetariana.'_ Avisou ele. _'Por isso não pode ser a Irina.'_

'_Então quem achas que é?'_

'_Não faço ideia mas é melhor chamar os outros.'_

'_Para quê? Eles estão a festejar e nós conseguimos dar conta do recado. É apenas uma sanguessuga contra dois de nós.'_

'_Nem penses em armar-te em heroína de novo, Leah. Da última vez que tentaste tive de salvar-te e acabei com metade dos meus ossos esmagados.'_

'_Não te pedi nada, Jacob. Além disso não tenho culpa de ser mais rápida do que tu.'_

'_Somos uma alcateia. Lutamos juntos.'_

Jacob era mesmo chato com aquela conversa do "um por todos e todos por um". Eu não precisava da ajuda de ninguém para apanhar uma sanguessuga solitária. Ao ler os meus pensamentos, Jacob pediu-me para esperar por ele e não me precipitar, porém como não era um comando alfa, decidi ignorá-lo e acelerei em direcção ao cheiro nauseabundo que inundava as minhas narinas. Eu queria provar-lhe que não era apenas uma inútil. Queria mostrar-lhe que conseguia resolver os problemas sozinha e que não era fraca nem vulnerável.

'_Leah…não sejas tão teimosa. Não lutes com o vampiro sozinha. Pode ser uma armadilha!'_

'_Vejo-te mais tarde, Black.'_

Deixando Jacob definitivamente para trás, corri o mais depressa que podia. Ele uivou bem alto chamando os outros mas antes que eles me alcançassem eu teria tempo de apanhar e matar a sanguessuga, se conseguisse encontrá-la depressa.

Eu desejava ardentemente que fosse Irina porque assim acabaria por resolver todos os nossos problemas de uma vez só e poderia finalmente ir-me embora de La Push.

'_Leah, espera por nós.'_ Disse Jacob. Ele estava furioso comigo mas eu não podia fazer o que ele me mandava. Eu queria provar-lhes que era tão boa lutadora quanto qualquer um deles.

Finalmente consegui avistar a sanguessuga que corria para sul a toda a velocidade. Não era Irina. Era um homem de cabelos loiros compridos e olhos negros. Estava ali para se alimentar pois a cor dos seus olhos demonstrava que estava sedento. Parecia também ser um recém-nascido. Felizmente eu ainda me lembrava dos conselhos e das lições de Jasper.

'_Quem é?' _Questionou Quil.

'_É uma sanguessuga. É tudo o que precisamos de saber.'_ Disse Paul. Desta vez eu concordava com ele.

'_Não o enfrentes sozinha. Espera por nós. Eu consigo apanhar-te em menos de cinco minutos.'_ Referiu Jacob e no minuto seguinte Seth estava a uivar, avisando-me para ter cuidado e para seguir as palavras de Jacob.

O vampiro loiro olhou para trás e não pareceu surpreendido por ver um lobo gigante atrás dele. Apenas sorriu e parou numa clareira. Eu parei em frente dele e comecei a rosnar para ver a sua reacção. Ele começou a andar em círculos não tirando os seus olhos de mim. Uma distracção podia ser fatal para qualquer um de nós. Quando senti que Jacob e os outros se aproximavam decidi agir. Atirei-me na sua direcção mas ele era rápido e evitou ser arremessado contra uma árvore.

Quando reparou que eu não ia desistir, o vampiro tentou arranjar algum espaço de manobra para fugir mas eu tinha estudado bem as lições da nossa batalha contra recém-nascidos. A minha única hipótese de vencer sem ajuda era apanhar o vampiro desprevenido e isso só aconteceria se eu conseguisse distraí-lo. Como não haviam muitas coisas que eu pudesse fazer para o distrair decidi usar a mesma técnica que Seth usara contra Riley. Tinha de fingir que estava ferida para poder apanhá-lo.

Jacob rosnou ao ler o meu plano e Seth também concordava que era uma ideia demasiado arriscada porque se algo corresse mal, ninguém chegaria a tempo de me salvar. No ataque seguinte deixei que o vampiro loiro me agarrasse a perna traseira do lado direito. Assim que ele apertou senti os meus ossos estalarem e percebi que o meu tornozelo estava deslocado ou mesmo partido. Pensando que eu estava demasiado ferida para ripostar, a sanguessuga atirou-me para o chão e aproximou-se o suficiente para que eu pudesse finalmente saltar sobre ele.

No momento em que os meus dentes iam arrancar-lhe a cabeça, ele colocou um braço à frente para se proteger e eu arranquei-lho. Os seus gritos ecoaram na floresta mas não eram de dor. Eram de raiva.

'_Recua agora, Leah. Estás ferida!'_ Gritou Jacob na minha cabeça.

'_Por favor Leah. Faz o que o Jake está a mandar. O vampiro ainda não está morto e tu precisas de reforços.'_ Implorou Seth.

'_Eles têm razão. Segue para norte, o Jacob está quase a chegar.'_ Avisou Embry.

'_Não faças nada estúpido.'_ Aconselhou Quil.

Eu não queria retirar-me e esperar por eles. Queria lutar. Queria acabar com aquele estúpido vampiro que tinha decidido aparecer precisamente no dia da festa do casamento da minha mãe. Eu precisava de matar aquela sanguessuga. Sem um dos seus braços, eu tinha boas hipóteses de acabar com ele. Estava a preparar-me para mais um ataque quando um enorme lobo castanho-avermelhado saltou sobre ele e em menos de um segundo desfez o seu corpo cor de mármore.

Era difícil ler as emoções de Jacob naquele momento. Ele estava de costas para mim mas ainda assim eu conseguia sentir a intensidade do seu olhar penetrante.

'_És estúpida ou quê, Clearwater?'_ Ele virou-se para mim. _'Eu não te disse para esperares por mim? Qual é o teu problema em seguir as minhas ordens?'_

'_Eu tinha tudo controlado.' _

'_Tudo controlado? Essa é nova…tu só lhe arrancaste um braço! Eu não chamo a isso ter tudo controlado! Podias ter morrido se eu não tivesse chegado a tempo.'_

Eu sinceramente não entendia porque é que ele estava tão irritado. A sanguessuga estava morta.

'_O Jacob tem razão, Leah.'_ Disse Seth. Eu sabia que ele ia apoiar Jacob. _'Podias ter-te magoado a sério.'_

'_Podias ter morrido.'_ Li os pensamentos de Sam.

'_Como se isso te interessasse.'_ Acusei.

Todos eles sabiam que eu tinha razão. Com a excepção de Seth, nenhum deles se preocupava com a minha segurança. Aliás se eu morresse ninguém sentiria a minha falta sem ser o meu irmão.

Segundos depois, Edward, Jasper e a alcateia chegaram finalmente. Os dois Cullen olharam para os pedaços do corpo desmembrado da sanguessuga e trocaram um olhar aliviado que eu não entendi.

"Podes voltar à forma humana?" Perguntou-me Edward.

Eu afastei-me para me esconder nuns arbustos e ouvi Jacob instruir Jared, Quil, Paul e Sam para irem vigiar o perímetro em volta de La Push para ter a certeza que não haviam mais vampiros por perto. Enquanto isso os mais novos deviam regressar à forma humana para fazerem uma fogueira e queimar o corpo.

Edward passou-me o seu casaco quando eu voltei à forma humana. O cheiro era horrível mas como não tinha roupa comigo fui obrigada a aceitar.

"Será que tens algum desejo de morrer ou és simplesmente estúpida?" Perguntou-me Jasper recebendo um olhar furioso da minha parte. Ele apenas apontou para a sanguessuga que agora ardia no chão da floresta.

Quando eu ia avançar para o enfrentar senti uma dor aguda no tornozelo que me impediu de andar. Seth e Jacob aproximaram-se de mim, vestindo apenas calções e calçando ténis.

"Sei que pensas que estavas a fazer o teu trabalho mas este recém-nascido podia estar a trabalhar com a Irina e agora nunca o saberemos." Disse Edward.

"Ele podia estar a levar-te para uma armadilha e tu terias caído nela." Avisou Jasper. "Agora jamais saberemos quais eram as suas intenções."

"Isso agora não interessa. Ele era uma sanguessuga não-vegetariana nojenta e sedenta de sangue e agora está morto. Fim da história." Referi eu quase gritando.

O que mais queriam que eu fizesse? Aquela era a nossa razão de existir: matar vampiros. Nós não conversamos com eles, apenas os matamos.

"Não é assim tão simples, Leah." Disse Edward.

"E estás magoada." Acrescentou Seth.

"É apenas uma entorse." Suspirei.

"Não podes continuar a agir desta maneira. Da próxima vez tenta aceitar a ajuda dos teus irmãos, está bem?" Aconselhou o violador de mentes. "Será melhor para todos."

"Eu faço o que eu quero." Rosnei baixinho. "E ninguém tem nada a ver com…"

Não terminei a frase porque o telemóvel de Edward começou a tocar. Depois de atender a chamada Edward colocou uma expressão preocupada. Alice tinha acabado de ter uma visão e queria que nós regressássemos a casa imediatamente.

"Seth transforma-te e diz a todos para irem para tua casa. Embry, leva os mais novos contigo." Ordenou Jacob.

"A Leah precisa de ser observada pelo Carlisle." Referiu Edward. "Não a deixes esforçar a perna."

Jasper e o violador de mentes partiram com a alcateia no seu encalço. Para trás fiquei apenas eu e Jacob. Depois de o corpo da sanguessuga ser completamente consumido pelas chamas, Jacob apagou o fogo e olhou para mim furiosamente.

"Porque é que ignoraste as minhas ordens?" Perguntou.

"Eu…Ele estava sozinho. Eu conseguia dar conta do recado." Defendi-me.

"Não sabias se ele estava sozinho ou não. O Jasper tem razão. Podia ser uma armadilha. Podes ser mais rápida do que nós mas somos uma alcateia…trabalhamos juntos."

"Está bem. Já percebi. Eu estraguei tudo outra vez…Muito obrigado por teres vindo em meu socorro, mesmo quando eu não precisava. Estás satisfeito?"

"Não, não estou satisfeito." Disse ele. "E tu precisavas de ajuda. Não és invencível."

Jacob aproximou-se de mim.

"Como queiras…podemos ir embora, ou quê?"

"Sim." Ele colocou um braço ao redor da minha cintura mas eu empurrei-o imediatamente.

"O que é que pensas que estás a fazer?"

"O Edward disse que não podes andar."

"Nem penses que te vou deixar carregar-me ao colo."

"Deves pensar que eu quero carregar-te só por divertimento. Não sei se sabes mas não deves ser propriamente leve."

"Estás a dizer que sou gorda?"

Ele rolou os olhos e ignorando os meus protestos pegou-me ao colo. Desta vez não tive coragem de o parar porque sabia que não iria conseguir andar até casa com o tornozelo naquele estado. Ele caminhou em silêncio, o que sempre era melhor do que ouvi-lo queixar-se sobre a minha conduta irresponsável.

Quando chegámos a minha casa a festa já tinha terminado e toda a gente estava já à nossa espera na sala de estar. Jacob colocou-me no sofá com cuidado e a minha mãe veio sentar-se junto de mim.

"Estás bem?" Questionou com um ar preocupado.

"Estou óptima." Menti.

Carlisle ajoelhou-se à minha frente para me observar e eu gemi de dor quando os seus dedos frios tocaram no meu tornozelo. Não estava partido, apenas deslocado. Carlisle colocou o osso no lugar e eu tive de evitar um grito colocando a mão à frente da boca.

"Graças às tuas capacidades de regeneração estarás como nova em dois dias." Carlisle sorriu.

"Obrigado." Murmurei. Por alguma razão era difícil ser rude para Carlisle Cullen. Havia qualquer coisa estranha no vampiro doutor que fazia com que eu não sentisse tanto ódio por ele.

Alice levantou-se então da cadeira onde estava sentada e olhou para todos nós.

"Vi a Irina no futuro…aqui em La Push. Ela estava a espiar-nos." Declarou.

Bella olhou nervosamente para a irmã. Eu sabia que ela não gostava de Irina.

"Não sei se foi ela quem enviou o vampiro que vocês perseguiram e mataram hoje porque a Irina sabe como o meu poder funciona." Continuou Alice.

"Então ela tem uma vantagem sobre nós." Disse Embry.

"Sim, mas é apenas uma vantagem temporária. Assim que ela decidir atacar La Push e elaborar um plano para o fazer eu vou conseguir ver e poderei avisar-vos."

"E o que fazemos entretanto?" Perguntou o meu irmão.

"Patrulhamos e talvez seja uma boa ideia começar a treinar os mais novos." Sugeriu Edward.

"Está bem…quero equipas de quatro a patrulhar de cinco em cinco horas. Ninguém luta contra um inimigo sozinho." Disse Jacob. "Entendido?"

Todos acenaram afirmativamente e ele olhou para mim. Eu sabia que aquelas palavras eram-me dirigidas.

"Nós também vamos patrulhar as nossas terras com maior frequência." Assegurou Carlisle.

"E os mais jovens?" Questionou Jared.

"O Sam e eu vamos pensar num plano de treinos assim que o Rick, o Denis e o Jason se juntem a nós." Disse Jacob e Sam concordou.

"Há uma coisa que têm de saber." Avisou Edward. "A Irina não é como a Victoria."

Pelo seu tom de voz eu não conseguia perceber se aquilo era algo bom ou mau. Victoria tinha criado um exército de recém-nascidos para atacar Forks e conseguir distrair os Cullens a fim de matar Bella. As coisas só não lhe correram bem porque ela não sabia da nossa existência. Todos nós tínhamos tido acesso às memórias de Seth e sabíamos que Edward tivera alguns problemas ao enfrentá-la apesar de ter vencido com relativa facilidade. Com a sua habilidade de ler mentes, Victoria não tinha muitas hipóteses contra Edward.

Porém a situação com Irina era diferente. Irina conhecia bem os Cullen e podia aproveitar-se dessa amizade. Aliás nenhum de nós sabia se na hora de enfrentarmos Irina os Cullen seriam capazes de a matar para nos ajudar. Bella provavelmente faria isso mas os outros não pareciam tão dispostos a matar uma amiga da família.

"Nós não queremos matá-la." Disse Edward lendo a minha mente. "Mas mataremos se ela ameaçar inocentes."

"Mas ela é vegetariana, não é?" Perguntou Embry.

"Sim. A Irina não matará humanos para se alimentar mas poderá fazê-lo para vos obrigar a agir ou poderá também criar recém-nascidos, quebrando uma das regras principais da nossa comunidade." Avisou Edward.

"Se isso acontecer a Irina será nossa inimiga e não apenas vossa." Disse Carlisle. "Mas gostaríamos de resolver o assunto de modo pacífico."

"A Victoria usou pessoas inocentes para fazerem o seu trabalho sujo. O plano dela era matar a Bella para se vingar por eu ter matado o James. Porém a Irina, mesmo usando recém-nascidos não quer ser compensada. A Irina sabe perfeitamente que o Laurent não vai regressar. Ela não tem nada a perder e não tem medo de morrer. A única coisa que a Irina quer é matar-vos." Explicou Edward.

"E isso quer dizer o quê?" Perguntou Paul com impaciência.

"Quer dizer que a Irina tentará matar-vos um por um e não vai descansar até o conseguir, mesmo que isso cause a sua própria morte."

"Acho que já percebemos." Disse Jacob. "Obrigado pelo aviso."

"A propósito, quando encontrarem rastos de vampiros em La Push, por favor avisem-nos." Pediu Jasper.

Por este andar iríamos mesmo acabar por nos tornar os cães de guarda dos Cullen. Agora até tínhamos de os avisar quando estivéssemos a meio de uma perseguição. Todos concordaram, excepto eu que permaneci calada.

"Embry, Caleb, Seth e Shane…vocês estão no primeiro turno de patrulha a partir de agora." Ordenou Jacob. O meu irmão e os outros desapareceram imediatamente.

"Leah, devias descansar para o teu tornozelo recuperar mais depressa." Aconselhou Carlisle. "Alguém devia levar-te para o teu quarto."

Eu acenei e ia levantar-me quando alguém estendeu a mão. Olhei para Sam e vi que o seu gesto simpático devia ter como objectivo pedir-me desculpa pelas suas atitudes estúpidas e as suas palavras cruéis. Infelizmente para ele eu não queria perdoar-lhe. Preferia que fosse um vampiro a levar-me para o meu quarto do que ele.

"Jacob…podes ajudar-me?" Perguntei sem me dar conta das consequências. Pedir ajuda ao meu Alfa era o mesmo que dizer a toda a gente que era uma rapariga fraca e dependente e que precisava que um homem tomasse conta de mim. No caso de Jacob não era um homem mas um miúdo o que ainda era pior.

"Claro." Ele levantou-me de novo e levou-me com facilidade para o meu quarto.

"Vou preparar algo para comeres." Disse a minha mãe indo para a cozinha.

Depois de me colocar na cama, pedi a Jacob para se virar e retirei o casaco de Edward, enrolando uma manta no meu corpo para não ficar nua na sua presença.

"Podes entregar isto ao violador de mentes." Disse eu dando-lhe o casaco da sanguessuga.

"Leah…"

"O que foi?"

"Não podes continuar a agir assim."

"Do que é que estás a falar?" Tentei fazer-me desentendida.

"Não somos teus inimigos. Não somos o Sam." Disse Jacob.

Eu coxeei em direcção a ele cerrando os punhos.

"Somos uma alcateia e tu precisas de confiar em nós."

"Desaparece, Black. Não preciso dos teus sermões."

"Podias ter morrido hoje, Leah."

"Já te agradeci por me teres ido salvar, ó-grande-e-poderoso-Alfa."

"Não quero que me agradeças…não me deves nada. Só quero que prometas que isto não se vai repetir."

Eu fiquei calada. Não ia prometer nada porque jamais conseguiria manter uma promessa daquelas.

"Leah, tu és uma de nós…És…"

"Não, eu não sou uma de vós. Eu sou uma inútil, uma cabra vingativa nas palavras do Paul. Não sou nada como vocês."

"Ouve…apesar de ser extremamente bom para o meu ego salvar-te e ser um herói, não quero que te magoes. O Seth e a Sue iriam passar-se se algo mau de acontecesse."

Eu odiava este tipo de discurso. Era um género de chantagem emocional e isso não me agradava.

"Sei que queres provar que és tão forte quanto qualquer um de nós mas…tem cuidado." Os seus olhos castanhos cruzaram-se com os meus por uns breves segundos e pude verificar que ele estava a ser sincero. Talvez estivesse mesmo preocupado com a minha segurança ou talvez eu estivesse demasiado carente e acreditasse que ele se importava comigo.

"Quando estiveres recuperada ficas na minha equipa de patrulha com o Ethan e o Martin."

Ele sorriu e fechou a porta atrás dele.

Eu odiava ficar na equipa dos membros mais novos mas desta vez não me importava assim tanto.


	8. Lições e Recompensas

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679.

Rafaela - Quando são capítulos com cerca de seis ou sete páginas word é fácil traduzir em cerca de duas ou três horas, mas quando são 14 como este capítulo...Juro que nunca mais faço histórias com capítulos tão longos. Enfim, espero que gostes. Beijos

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**8. Lições e Recompensas**

Eu sabia que tudo iria mudar depois do casamento da minha mãe. Ela ficou em casa até eu estar completamente recuperada mas depois eu sabia que ela não iria ficar. Charlie e a minha mãe não tinham planeado uma lua-de-mel alegando que já não tinham idade para esse tipo de coisas mas o facto de terem casado implicava que vivessem juntos.

Depois da minha recuperação a minha mãe decidiu falar connosco. Seth encarou as notícias pior do que eu estava à espera.

"O Charlie sugeriu que nos mudássemos para a sua casa. Apesar de ser pequena ele disse que poderia arranjar um quarto para o Seth."

"Vamos para Forks?" Perguntou o meu irmão confuso.

"Bem na verdade eu recusei a proposta. Não iria resultar. Vocês têm responsabilidades aqui em La Push, não podem simplesmente ir para Forks, além disso a Leah não iria aceitar ficar no quarto da Bella."

A minha mãe conhecia-me realmente bem.

"Além disso eu tenho um emprego para manter e tu tens aulas." Acrescentei.

"Então o Charlie vem para nossa casa?" Perguntou Seth.

Isso seria possível. Além de termos uma casa maior Charlie era bem visto pela nossa comunidade e tinha muitos amigos em La Push. Porém eu sabia que ele jamais desrespeitaria a memória do meu pai.

"Não." Respondi pela minha mãe. "A mãe vai viver em Forks com o Charlie, mas nós vamos ficar aqui, certo?"

A minha mãe acenou.

"O quê? A mãe vai deixar-nos?" Seth parecia estar em pânico. Ele era mesmo um menino da mamã.

"Não vou viver para o estrangeiro, querido." Disse a minha mãe. "Vou apenas mudar-me para uns quilómetros mais longe. Virei visitá-los regularmente até porque não vou deixar o Conselho Quileute."

"Mas não vais estar aqui para cozinhar." Lamentou Seth. "A Leah não sabe cozinhar como tu."

"Claro que sei." Contrariei.

"Sempre que quiseres podes ir almoçar ou jantar comigo e com o Charlie." Disse a minha mãe.

Seth abraçou-a e ela quase chorou.

"Então isso quer dizer que a casa é nossa?" Questionei.

"Sim."

"Isso é…genial." Referiu Seth entendendo que agora tínhamos a liberdade para fazer o que quiséssemos.

"Nem penses que vais poder faltar às aulas e que não vais ter de arrumar o teu quarto. Eu sou tua mãe e virei ver como te andas a portar. Tens de ajudar a tua irmã, entendido Seth Clearwater?"

"Sim, mãe."

A minha mãe deitou um olhar intenso a Seth e ele deu um passo para trás. Ela era assustadora quando nos ameaçava.

"Vou arrumar as minhas coisas e depois vamos almoçar com o Charlie. Ele quer falar convosco."

xxxxxxxxxx

Era realmente estranho viver sem a nossa mãe. Eu sentia a sua falta mas tal como ela mencionara, ela não estava assim tão longe de nós e costumava telefonar constantemente para perguntar como estava o meu irmão. Acho que ela tinha medo que eu matasse Seth à fome.

Alguns dias depois da minha mãe se mudar para a casa de Charlie, o meu irmão tinha tido a brilhante ideia de fazermos uma festa para celebrar a nossa liberdade. Claro que essa liberdade não se aplicava a ele porque Seth ainda só tinha dezasseis anos. De inicio eu recusei mas depois acabei por elaborar um bom plano.

Fazendo a festa, Seth teria de ajudar a limpar a casa e como eu sabia perfeitamente que Embry e Quil estavam por trás desta ideia, iria fazê-los limpar a casa com Seth. Assim eu poderia descansar.

"O maravilhoso aroma da liberdade, não é Clearwater?" Perguntou Embry quando abri a porta. Ele fora o primeiro a chegar para a festa naquele fim de tarde.

"Sei perfeitamente que só estás feliz porque agora tens onde te esconder quando a tua mãe andar à tua procura nos dias de patrulha." Acusei.

Ele olhou para mim surpreendido e ficou um pouco embaraçado.

Meia hora depois a minha casa estava cheia de lobos esfomeados e barulhentos. As únicas ausências eram Sam, Jared e Paul.

"Ele não vem." Disse Jacob que estava deitado no nosso sofá como se a casa fosse dele.

"Não me interessa." Avisei. Eu sabia que ele se referia a Sam.

"Ele está a vigiar o Denis."

Denis seria o último rapaz a transformar-se. Já há algumas semanas que ele tinha os sintomas.

"E o Paul e o Jared?" Perguntei.

"Estão a patrulhar, não podia deixar La Push sem vigilância." Explicou. "Daqui a umas horas eu e o Quil vamos substitui-los para que eles se divirtam um pouco."

"Óptimo." Retorqui com ironia ao pensar que teria de aguentar com Paul durante algumas horas em minha casa.

"Diz-me uma coisa…Leah…nunca pensei que aceitasses a ideia do Seth…porque aceitaste fazer a festa?"

"Eu também posso ser boazinha para o meu irmão."

"Claro…" Jacob ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Qual foi a condição?"

"Ele vai ter de arrumar e limpar tudo." Sorri vitoriosamente. "E duvido que me peça para fazer uma festa de novo."

Jacob riu-se.

"Não estava à espera de outra coisa de ti. És cruel."

Alguns minutos depois o telemóvel de Jacob começou a tocar e ouvi a voz de Sam do outro lado. Denis tinha-se transformado e estava bastante nervoso. Quando desligou, Jacob chamou Martin, que era o melhor amigo de Denis e saíram ambos.

Geralmente ter uma cara conhecida ou mesmo uma voz quando nos transformamos pode fazer toda a diferença. Eu sabia disso por experiência própria. Se Seth não se tivesse transformado no mesmo dia que eu acho que teria feito muitas coisas estúpidas porque não conseguia simplesmente entender o que eu era e porque não confiava em Sam nem em nenhum dos outros.

"Vamos ter mais um lobo." Disse Quil alegremente.

"Sinceramente Quil, como podes achar que isso é bom? Estes miúdos não fazem ideia de como a vida deles acabou de mudar." Disse eu.

Quil apenas encolheu os ombros. Ele continuava a achar que ser um lobo era a coisa mais fantástica do mundo. Era mesmo idiota.

Quase uma hora depois Jacob, Martin, Sam e Denis chegaram. O pobre miúdo parecia ainda bastante confuso.

"Foi difícil convencê-lo a regressar à forma humana." Avisou Jacob. "Ele ainda não sabe muito bem o que se passa."

"Porque raios o trouxeram para aqui?" Perguntei.

"Ele tem de conhecer a alcateia."

Eu rolei os olhos. Não me apetecia nada fazer de ama-seca e já haviam demasiados adolescentes na minha casa.

Denis fora rodeado pelos membros mais novos e tentava reconhecer toda a gente. Eu forcei-os a sentarem-se e a deixarem o pobre em paz.

"Não sejas tão má…o miúdo ainda está um pouco assustado." Disse Sam depois de eu gritar para que todos se calassem.

"Estou em minha casa, Sam. Faço o que eu quero."

Assim que se fez silêncio, Sam colocou-se do lado direito de Jacob e eu permaneci do seu lado esquerdo. Seth, Embry, Quil, Brady e Collin estavam ligeiramente atrás de nós. Aquele era o nosso núcleo principal. A nossa primeira geração. Faltavam apenas Jared e Paul que estavam a patrulhar.

Além dos postos de Alfa e Beta não havia nenhuma hierarquia especial na alcateia mas haviam duas gerações distintas de lobos. O nosso primeiro grupo era aquele que tinha lutado contra o exército de Victoria, Riley e os seus recém-nascidos. Éramos dez lobos apesar de Brady e Collin não terem participado na luta por serem demasiado jovens na altura.

A nossa segunda geração era constituída por onze lobos, todos eles se tinham transformado após Bella se ter juntado aos Cullen. Todos eles tinham entre os catorze e os quinze anos de idade e alguns tinham aceitado este destino melhor do que outros.

"Tentámos explicar ao Denis o que se passou mas ele ainda está um pouco confuso. Espero que o ajudem a integrar-se." Disse Jacob numa voz séria.

"Nós somos lobos…todos nós?" Questionou Denis.

"Sim." Respondeu Jacob.

"Como é que isso é possível?"

Era uma boa pergunta para a qual nenhum de nós sabia bem a resposta.

"É genético. O gene é passado de pai para filho." Respondeu Sam.

"Falaram-me de vampiros…" Denis murmurou.

"Sim. São nossos inimigos. O nosso objectivo é acabar com eles." Explicou Sam de novo.

"São como os dos filmes?"

Todos se riram e Denis ficou subitamente corado.

"Não são exactamente como os dos filmes, mas o princípio é o mesmo." Disse Jacob. "O Conselho vai explicar-te as lendas em breve. Por agora apenas queremos que controles as tuas emoções. Sam…"

Sam avançou um passo e tossiu antes de falar.

"Neste momento és uma bomba-relógio. A culpa não é tua e todos nós passámos pelo mesmo. A nossa natureza é volátil e podemos perder o controlo a qualquer altura. O Paul costuma ser o mais instável, já o Embry consegue controlar as suas emoções muito melhor."

Denis olhava para todos nós sem saber o que pensar. Provavelmente não tinha percebido nada do que Sam acabara de lhe dizer.

"O que o Sam está a tentar dizer é que não podes ir para casa por uns tempos." Referiu Jacob.

"Vais ficar comigo até aprenderes a controlar as tuas emoções o suficiente. Quando for seguro poderás voltar para junto da tua família." Anunciou Sam.

"E o que vou dizer aos meus pais?"

"Nós vamos dizer-lhes que vais acampar com uns amigos. O mais importante é manter o nosso segredo e a tua família a salvo." Explicou Sam de novo. "Quanto mais cedo controlares as tuas emoções, melhor."

"Porque não posso ficar em casa do Martin?"

"Porque o Martin é demasiado jovem para te guiar. Eu fui o primeiro lobo da alcateia."

Denis olhou para Sam com admiração.

"És o nosso líder?"

"Não. O Jake é o líder. Ele é o lobo Alfa. A alcateia segue as suas ordens."

Jacob rolou os olhos porque detestava que todos o vissem como um líder.

"O Sam é o Beta. Ele também tem alguma autoridade." Disse Jacob.

"Somos uma família por isso sempre que precisares, estaremos aqui, está bem?" Sam colocou uma mão nos ombros de Denis e ele acenou.

"Estou a morrer de fome…" Queixou-se.

"Vem comigo." Puxei-o para a cozinha enquanto todos os outros ficaram na sala a conversar e a jogar. Ouvi Sam telefonar aos pais de Denis.

"Vou ter de faltar à escola?" Questionou.

"Sim." Disse eu enquanto lhe preparava uma sanduíche.

"Boa."

Adolescentes jamais mudariam. Todos eles ficavam felizes por terem de faltar à escola durante uns dias. Na altura em que me tinha transformado eu já terminara o Liceu e ainda bem porque se não tivesse terminado provavelmente ainda lá estaria. Seth só não chumbara o seu ano porque era bom aluno e fazia o que a minha mãe lhe mandava.

"Antigamente eu tinha medo deles." Disse Denis fazendo um gesto com a cabeça para a sala de estar.

"Tinhas medo do Jacob?"

"Não. Do Jacob não…mas tinha medo do Sam, do Paul, do Jared…"

"Estou a ver. Bem, não eras o único."

Ele suspirou de alívio.

"E eles não são assim tão maus. Além disso não vais ficar sozinho com o Sam. O Jason e o Rick também estão a viver com ele."

"Boa." Denis ficou mais alegre de repente. "Então…porque é que o Jacob é o Alfa e não o Sam?"

"Porque o Jacob é descendente directo do último Alfa, Ephraim Black."

"Isso quer dizer que ele pode mandar em nós como se fosse nosso pai?"

"Acho que sim. Alguém tem de dar ordens. Antes ele do que o Sam…"

"E qual é o teu posto? És a nossa mãe?"

Eu bati-lhe na cabeça com força.

"Não, não sou a tua mãe, idiota. Sou o teu pior pesadelo."

Ele engoliu o resto da sanduíche.

"Não disse isso por mal…é só que…nas alcateias há sempre um macho e uma fêmea alfa. Existem mais raparigas?"

"Não. Só a Leah. Somos uns sortudos." Brincou Jacob entrando na cozinha. "A propósito a Leah também é Beta."

"Desculpa aquilo da fêmea alfa…" Ele sorriu timidamente.

"Desaparece." Ordenei.

Denis regressou à sala.

"Fêmea alfa?" Questionou Jacob.

"Demasiado canal Discovery." Encolhi os ombros sentindo-me um pouco envergonhada. Denis acabara de sugerir que eu e Jacob éramos um par. O par alfa. Que parvoíce.

"Eu e o Quil vamos patrulhar. O Sam vai connosco."

"Óptimo. Adeus."

"Tu e eu estamos de patrulha amanhã à noite. Vamos levar o Ethan e o Martin." Avisou ele.

"Maravilha." Disse com sarcasmo.

"Sabes Leah…tu até tens jeito para os mais novos. Só tens de ser mais simpática e tenho a certeza que…"

Agarrei um prato que estava em cima da mesa e atirei-o à sua cabeça. Ele desviou-se e o prato partiu-se em mil bocados.

"Esquece, vejo-te amanhã." Jacob saiu da cozinha a rir-se que nem um idiota. Ele ia pagar-mas, eu iria vingar-me amanhã à noite.

xxxxxxxxxx

Haviam várias razões pelas quais eu não gostava de patrulhar com os lobos mais novos. Primeiro eles passavam o tempo todo a fazer perguntas idiotas, segundo estavam sempre a vangloriar-se do seu novo aspecto físico, terceiro estavam sempre a tentar competir uns com os outros o que se tornava bastante irritante, e por fim havia a questão da privacidade, algo que os mais novos pareciam desconhecer totalmente.

Eu até que entendia. As suas hormonas eram incapazes de respeitar a minha privacidade por eu ser a única rapariga-lobo de toda a História. A tentação era maior do que o respeito que sentiam por mim, além de todos acharem que eu não me importava de andar nua por aí por ser uma cabra sem coração ou emoções.

Por isso eu sabia o que os meus dois companheiros estavam a pensar enquanto esperávamos por Jacob junto à sua casa. Os olhos de Martin e Ethan ainda não tinham deixado as minhas pernas, que mal se encontravam tapadas por uns calções curtos. A razão pela qual eu me vestia o menos possível era simples e na verdade não era diferente da razão dos rapazes. Além de eu ter uma temperatura corporal elevada como a deles, quanto menos roupa usasse menos rasgava. O meu guarda-roupa estava seriamente danificado desde que eu começara a transformar-me.

"Vêm alguma coisa que vos agrade, rapazes?" Questionei olhando para eles.

Martin e Ethan deram um passo para trás e tentaram disfarçar que não estavam a olhar para as minhas pernas.

"Não…quero dizer…eu não estava a olhar." Referiu Martin.

Era engraçado vê-los acobardarem-se só por eu estar de mau humor.

"Eu também não." Afirmou Ethan imediatamente.

"Eu não sou cega." Declarei com um sorriso. Já que tinha uma reputação tão má, o melhor era divertir-me um pouco.

"Nós só estávamos…"

"A olhar para o meu corpo." Concluí por Martin. Naquela altura estavam ambos a suar.

"Não!" Disseram eles ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu entendo rapazes. Se eu fosse um de vocês também olharia para um corpo como o meu, afinal de contas eu até sou…bonita, certo?"

Eles estavam praticamente sem fala. A minha pergunta ficara no ar porque nenhum deles queria responder já que sabiam perfeitamente que qualquer que fosse a resposta eu teria um motivo para lhes arrancar a cabeça.

"Tenho uma ideia." Avancei para eles. "Porque não nos transformamos e esperamos pelo Jacob na floresta?"

Eles acenaram afirmativamente, parecendo um pouco aliviados por eu ter mudado de assunto.

"Eu primeiro…" Avisei e o pânico instalou-se novamente entre eles pois entenderam que eu não fazia intenções de lhes facilitar a vida. Retirei o meu top verde e eles olharam preocupados um para o outro.

Talvez não tivesse sido a mais brilhante das minhas ideias mas era a única maneira de os assustar e envergonhar.

Quando reparei que eles olhavam para o meu peito apenas tapado pela minha roupa interior soube que iria conseguir o meu objectivo.

"Agora é a vossa vez." Disse eu. Eles estavam apenas de calções, o que era ideal para embaraçá-los.

"Mas…não estamos a usar mais nada." Queixou-se Ethan.

"Eu tirei o top, agora é a vossa vez. Querem um pouco de privacidade?"

Eles acenaram imediatamente.

"E alguma vez pensaram em dar-me privacidade a mim?" Insisti cruzando os braços.

"Não pediste." Afirmou Martin.

"Não sabia que tinha de pedir." Referi sarcasticamente. "Podemos ser todos como uma família feliz mas isso não quer dizer que eu aprecie a ideia de ter de partilhar o meu corpo com um grupo de adolescentes idiotas, perceberam?"

Continuei a andar em direcção a eles.

"Não me interessa o que os outros dizem de mim…vocês não têm o direito de me ver nua ou de desrespeitar a minha privacidade, entendido?" Levantei a voz.

"O que é que estás a fazer, Clearwater?" Questionou Jacob.

"Estou apenas a demonstrar alguma autoridade aos nossos novos membros." Respondi. "Podem retirar os calções rapazes…eu prometo que não espreito."

Os dois rapazes olharam para Jacob com uma expressão assustada que quase me fez rir.

"Eles não se vão despir aqui, Leah."

"Porque não? Eu tive de tirar o meu top porque eles não paravam de olhar para mim." Parei de falar quando reparei que Jacob estava estacado a olhar para o meu peito.

"Olhos para cima, idiota!"

Ele ficou um pouco envergonhado e depois encarou-me.

"És louca, Clearwater. Se não querias que olhassem para ti devias ter mantido a roupa vestida."

"Talvez devesses tirar a tua roupa também para dar um exemplo aos mais novos?" Sugeri.

"Nem penses." Jacob aproximou-se de mim.

"Estás com vergonha? Ou também queres privacidade?"

"Não vou alinhar nos teus jogos, Leah."

"És um idiota, Black."

"E tu tens de aprender a comportar-te como deve ser. És Beta desta alcateia!"

"E tu tens de aprender a dar ordens!" Gritei quando ele estava a milímetros de mim.

"Se não agisses sempre desta maneira, talvez tivesses uma hipótese de ter mais amigos. Agora pára de torturar os mais novos."

Olhei furiosamente para ele e cruzei os braços em frente do peito. Três pares de olhos pousaram nos meus seios.

"Vês? Isto é inacreditável. Como podes pedir para me comportar quando vocês nem sequer me respeitam?"

Jacob rosnou em direcção a Martin e Ethan e eles desviaram o olhar imediatamente. Depois despiu a camisola e colocou-a à minha frente.

"Parem de olhar." Avisou Jacob. "Vão para a floresta e esperem por nós."

Eles desapareceram rapidamente sem olhar para trás.

"Sei que estavas apenas a tentar divertir-te mas és uma idiota se achas que agir assim te vai ajudar." Declarou Jacob.

Eu tentei fulminá-lo com o olhar mas Jacob nem pestanejou.

"Tu provocas o caos onde quer que estejas e neste momento não temos tempo para este tipo de atitudes. Temos de nos preparar para enfrentar a Irina. Depois disso podes fazer o que quiseres." Disse ele.

Eu atirei a sua t-shirt na sua direcção e ele apanhou-a. Os nossos olhares cruzaram-se.

"Eu sei que nunca quiseste que eu fosse Beta da alcateia." Disse eu. "Confias mais no Sam do que em mim."

Ele ficou calado.

"Apenas me deixaste ser Beta para eu pensar que tenho algum tipo de controlo mas a verdade é que só queres que eu não atrapalhe ninguém. Isso não vai acontecer Jacob. Não me tornei Beta para ser controlada por ti ou pelo Sam. Quando estou zangada ou triste acabo por magoar os outros mas é assim que eu sou e não vou mudar."

"Talvez o Edward tivesse razão." Suspirou Jacob.

"Sobre o quê?" Perguntei.

"Ele também achava que eu não devia ter-te como minha Beta."

Fiquei em silêncio. Finalmente Jacob estava a arrepender-se da sua decisão. Ele aproximou-se de mim e voltou a tapar-me com a sua t-shirt.

"Se não queres patrulhar podes ir para casa." Disse ele.

"Até as sanguessugas acham que não sou boa o suficiente…" Murmurei.

"Não é bem assim. O Edward apenas acha que eu não consigo domar-te."

Olhei para Jacob com surpresa.

"E não consigo…ainda." Acrescentou com um enorme sorriso convencido. "Mas um dia…quem sabe."

Ele partiu a correr para se juntar a Martin e Ethan. Eu não sabia muito bem como interpretar as suas palavras mas a lembrança do seu sorriso fez-me sentir melhor porque ele era a única pessoa que ainda não desistira de mim.

Transformei-me em lobo e juntei-me à patrulha.

'_Isso quer dizer que confias em mim?'_ Perguntei-lhe.

'_Sempre.' _

Era a minha vez de sorrir.

xxxxxxxxxx

Uma semana depois fui surpreendida pela presença de Jacob na Biblioteca da escola. Aquele era sem dúvida um dos seus locais a evitar. Eu não fazia ideia do que ele realmente queria e o meu coração saltou quando pensei que algo poderia ter acontecido a Seth. Será que ele estava ferido?

"Temos de falar." Disse Jacob aproximando-se de mim.

Algumas pessoas estavam a olhar para nós por isso puxei-o para ficarmos no meio das estantes de livros que eu ainda tinha de arrumar.

"Falei com o Sam a noite passada e temos um problema." Anunciou ele. Eu suspirei de alívio ao saber que o assunto não estava relacionado com o meu irmão.

"Vou ser despromovida, certo?" Questionei.

Ele abanou a cabeça em negação.

"Temos um problema por causa do Denis, do Rick e do Jason. Eles precisam de um sítio para ficar e tu e o Seth são os únicos que têm uma casa vazia…" Explicou.

"Queres que eu tome conta dos novos membros? Estás a brincar?"

"Não exactamente. Eles só precisam de um sítio para ficar de noite."

"O que aconteceu com a casa do Sam? Destruíram-na?"

Jacob evitou olhar para mim.

"A Emily voltou mais cedo do que o previsto." Murmurou.

"Oh…" Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

"Eles ainda não estão prontos para regressar a casa. Não é seguro."

"Não acredito que vou ter de alimentar mais três lobos…o meu salário não é assim tão bom."

"O Jason está quase pronto para regressar a casa mas os outros vão levar mais algumas semanas. Então aceitas?"

"Não posso faltar ao trabalho."

"Não há problema, o Sam irá buscá-los todas as manhãs."

Eu suspirei derrotada.

"Obrigado." Disse Jacob colocando a sua mão no meu ombro. "Tenho de voltar para a aula. Até logo."

Eu estava a tornar-me demasiado boazinha e a culpa era toda de Jacob. Agora ia ser obrigada não só a tomar conta de três lobos adolescentes como a ver Sam todas as manhãs. A minha vida parecia ter subitamente regredido.

Passei as duas horas seguintes a arrumar devidamente os livros da Biblioteca e quando estava prestes a terminar ouvi barulhos de vidros a partirem-se. Olhei pela janela e vi Martin e Shane a lutar. Ter uma alcateia numerosa tinha as suas vantagens. Haviam mais lobos para patrulhar, tínhamos horários menos pesados e mais protectores para lutar com os nossos inimigos. Porém também haviam desvantagens.

Uma vez que praticamente todos eles ainda frequentavam a escola da Reserva, as coisas acabavam por tornar-se perigosas quando eles entravam em competição uns com os outros. A nossa primeira geração mantinha-se discreta e atenta mas os mais novos ainda tinham muito para aprender e de vez em quando as coisas descontrolavam-se.

Ethan e Caleb estavam a tentar separá-los mas sem sucesso. Corri até ao pátio da escola e vi que os professores e outros alunos vinham na nossa direcção. Tinha de controlar a situação antes que eles se transformassem.

"Shane! Martin! Parem!" Ordenei.

Nenhum deles me ouviu por isso decidi tentar separá-los mas Shane empurrou-me com tanta força que acabei caída no chão.

Quando a minha antiga professora chegou acompanhada de mais dois professores, Shane estava a tremer violentamente. Os dois homens tentaram acalmá-los mas sem sucesso. Coloquei-me entre os professores e Shane para evitar que ele magoasse alguém no caso de se transformar.

"Clearwater regressa à Biblioteca com a professora Grace." Avisou o professor Owen.

Eu não me mexi. O homem só podia estar doido se pensava que iria conseguir separar Martin e Shane facilmente.

"Senhor…é melhor não se aproximar deles." Tentei.

"Se não tentarmos separá-los eles ainda se matam." Insistiu o professor.

"Eu trato disto. Apenas…não interfira ou poderá magoar-se." Avisei e ele olhou para mim como se eu fosse louca.

Martin continuava a lançar insultos a Shane e ambos rolavam agora no chão. Eu desejava ardentemente não ter uma audiência para poder usar toda a minha força. A melhor forma de resolver o problema não era, no entanto, através de mais violência mas sim através de um comando que só Jacob poderia dar.

Virei-me para trás e hesitei. Os professores continuavam por perto, gritando a Shane e Martin que parassem. Será que se eu pedisse a alguém para ir chamar Jacob, iria soar demasiado estranho?

"Raios…Jacob…dava-me jeito uma ajuda." Queixei-me num murmúrio quase inaudível e então ele apareceu ao meu lado como se tivesse ouvido o meu queixume.

"Qual é o problema?" Perguntou porém não tive de responder porque olhando em volta Jacob percebeu a situação.

"Que porra vem a ser esta?" Ele levantou os braços.

"Jacob Black cuidado com o que dizes." Avisou a professora Grace.

"Desculpe, professora." Ele sorriu inocentemente e aproximou-se de Martin e Shane.

"Jacob…volta aqui." Disse o professor Nathan.

"Não se preocupe com ele. O Jacob sabe o que faz." Referi eu com confiança.

"Parem com isso, seus idiotas!" Gritou Jacob com um tom de autoridade que eu nunca tinha ouvido.

Naquela altura mais de metade dos alunos da escola estavam a tentar ver o que se passava e os professores estavam a ter alguma dificuldade em mandá-los de volta para as salas de aulas.

Martin e Shane estavam finalmente separados e Jacob estava entre eles, olhando-os com intensidade. Martin tinha um olho negro e algumas costelas partidas enquanto que Shane estava a sangrar do nariz e do lábio inferior. Os ferimentos não eram graves. Aliás eu sabia que ambos estavam com muito mais medo de Jacob do que dos ferimentos que tinham.

"Enfermaria. Agora!" Ordenei quando vi que as feridas de Shane estavam a começar a sarar sozinhas.

"Eu levo-os." Afirmou Jacob e eu segui-os calmamente, deixando os professores a tentar acalmar o resto dos alunos.

Assim que vimos que ninguém estava a ver-nos, saímos da escola e fomos directamente para a floresta.

"O que raios foi aquilo rapazes?" Perguntou Jacob.

Nenhum deles respondeu.

"O que quer que tenha sido não pode acontecer de novo." Avisei.

"A Leah tem razão. Quase denunciavam o nosso segredo e ainda podiam ter magoado pessoas inocentes. Não posso aceitar este tipo de comportamento, especialmente na escola."

"O que vamos fazer?" Perguntei.

"Vou levá-los ao Sam. Ele saberá como os castigar." Disse Jacob e os dois rapazes tremeram de medo.

"Não tens de voltar às aulas?" Perguntei.

"Vou chumbar o ano na mesma. Neste momento as minhas notas são tão baixas que é preciso um telescópio para as veres."

Martin e Shane riram-se.

"Isto não tem piada." Censurei. "Volta para as aulas, eu levo estes idiotas ao Sam."

"Mas o Sam está em casa…com a…"

"Eu sei que ele está com a Emily." Interrompi-o. "Não te preocupes, não vou lá para discutir com ninguém."

"Está bem…obrigado." Agradeceu Jacob.

"A propósito, não vou pagar o arranjo do meu carro." Disse-lhe.

Jacob olhou para mim surpreendido. Tínhamos combinado que eu pagaria o arranjo assim que recebesse o meu primeiro salário.

"Vou dar-te lições grátis para poderes passar o ano."

"O quê? Não preciso de ajuda!" Contrapôs Jacob.

"Precisas sim. Além disso podes vir a ganhar muita coisa com isso."

"Não vejo como. Vou arranjar o teu carro de graça e ainda vais torturar-me depois das aulas."

"Vou ajudar-te a ter boas notas…podes vir a ganhar muito dinheiro Jacob."

"Como?"

"Usa a tua imaginação."

"Fazendo apostas." Declarou com um sorriso. "Não é má ideia."

Eu sabia que ele chegava lá.

"Não és assim tão burro." Disse eu.

"Está combinado, Clearwater. Vejo-te depois." Jacob regressou à escola.

"Vamos lá, idiotas." Chamei Martin e Shane e caminhámos em silêncio até à casa de Sam. Ele ficou admirado quando lhe contei o que tinha acontecido. Sam não era muito adepto de descontrolos porque um segundo bastara para magoar Emily uma vez. Naquele momento eu não invejava a sorte de Martin e Shane.

"Queres ficar um pouco? A Emily gostava de falar contigo." Disse Sam, empurrando os dois rapazes para a cozinha.

"Não. Ainda não…" Declarei. "É melhor eu ir andando."

Sam ficou à porta enquanto eu recuava em direcção à floresta. Eu não queria falar com Emily porque a lembrança do seu casamento com Sam ainda me fazia sofrer demasiado. Felizmente eu ia conseguir pensar noutras coisas porque eu tinha três adolescentes a viver em minha casa, não contando com o meu irmão, e ainda iria dar lições a Jacob.

Quando Jason, Denis e Rick chegaram naquela noite, Seth e eu já tínhamos tudo preparado para os receber. Eles estavam a ter alguns problemas por estarem longe das suas famílias e cedo teriam de começar a treinar porque mesmo que por enquanto Alice não tivesse tido nenhuma visão, isso não queria dizer que Irina não estivesse à espera do momento certo para nos atacar. E todos nós tínhamos de estar devidamente preparados.

Antes de adormecer ouvi um lobo uivar. Embry, Caleb, Collin e Justin tinham terminado o seu turno e estavam a chamar o próximo grupo.


	9. Pérola

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**9. Pérola**

Nunca deveria ter sugerido dar lições a Jacob Black. Eu queria descansar e ter algum tempo para pensar nos meus próprios problemas e ambos tínhamos personalidades bastante explosivas o que era um prenúncio a discussões constantes e talvez algum derramamento de sangue.

Desde a semana passada que a minha vida era um Inferno. Felizmente Jason e Rick estavam prontos para regressar para junto das suas famílias. Agora eu apenas tinha de me preocupar com Seth, Denis e Jacob.

Jacob tinha lançado uma campanha de apostas sem precedências desde que eu me oferecera para lhe dar lições. As suas más notas faziam com que toda a gente tivesse apostado em como ele teria de repetir o ano. Os vampiros, especialmente Emmett, apostara inclusivamente uma grande quantia de dinheiro. Jacob sabia que se queria vencer as apostas teria de estudar.

"Porque estás aqui a esta hora?" Perguntei abrindo a porta num Domingo de manhã. Ele sorriu entusiasmado e entrou.

"Disseste que me ajudarias a passar o ano."

"Eu estava na cama…a dormir…"

"Mas agora já não estás." Disse ele com convicção e apeteceu-me esganá-lo.

"Está bem…deixa-me tomar o pequeno-almoço primeiro e depois começamos as lições." Desisti da ideia de o mandar embora porque sabia que ele ia recusar.

"Por mim tudo bem. Um segundo pequeno-almoço vinha mesmo a calhar. Estou esfomeado."

Ele tinha uma lata. Será que pensava que eu iria alimentá-lo durante todo o dia?

"Onde está o Seth?" Perguntou enquanto nos dirigíamos à cozinha.

"A dormir." Respondi com inveja.

Algumas horas depois estávamos finalmente a estudar História, Geografia e Matemática. Jacob não era burro, apenas se distraía com demasiada facilidade e era também era um pouco preguiçoso. A minha paciência estava a esgotar-se pois ele parecia não estar a tomar atenção a nada do que eu dizia.

"Queres passar o resto da tua vida no Liceu?" Perguntei atirando-lhe o livro de Matemática à cabeça.

"Não." Respondeu esfregando o local onde eu lhe acertara. "Apenas não sei porque tenho de saber estas coisas inúteis."

"Tens de saber isto porque tens de acabar a tua educação para depois arranjares um emprego e teres uma vida decente."

"Uma vida decente? Como se isso fosse possível." Riu-se.

"Talvez não seja possível agora mas mais tarde quando a Irina estiver morta e os Cullen se forem embora para sempre…"

Jacob encolheu os ombros.

"Não queres que eles se vão embora." Declarei. Não era uma pergunta mas sim uma afirmação. Eu conseguia ver no seu rosto que ele não queria que Bella fosse viver para outra cidade.

"Não interessa o que eu quero. Eu fiz uma promessa à Bella. Enquanto ela precisar de mim, estarei ao seu lado."

Abanei a cabeça em desaprovação. Só um idiota como ele poderia ter-se lembrado de fazer tal promessa a uma sanguessuga nojenta.

"O que vais fazer quando conseguirmos matar a Irina?" Questionou ele.

"Acho que me vou embora."

"Para onde?"

"Não sei. Para longe…"

"Por causa do Sam?"

"Talvez. Não sei. De qualquer modo não há nada para mim aqui."

"Tens a Sue e o Seth."

"A minha mãe tem o Charlie e o Seth…ele está a crescer, não vai precisar de mim. Com sorte poderá ir para a Universidade como os nossos pais queriam."

"E os teus amigos?"

Eu ri-me.

"Amigos? Quais amigos? Tenho imensos, não é?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Então vais deixar-nos." Disse em voz baixa.

"Tu também vais fazer o mesmo, não vais? Se a Bella se for embora, terás de ir também."

"Talvez."

"És um idiota."

"Porquê?"

"Porque sim. Agora vamos estudar."

Ele fez uma careta de desespero e dez minutos depois estava a dormir com a cabeça apoiada nos braços. Ponderei a hipótese de o matar naquele momento ou esperar que ele acordasse.

"Vieste aqui para estudar ou para dormir?" Gritei fazendo-o saltar da cadeira.

"Honestamente…não faço ideia."

"Vais perder a aposta se continuas assim. Tens de te esforçar."

"Se não te conhecesse melhor diria que estás mesmo preocupada com a minha educação." Brincou ele.

"Nunca se sabe, Black. Talvez não me conheças assim tão bem."

"Porque estás sempre na defensiva."

"Tenho as minhas razões."

"Talvez devesses mudar."

"Para quê? Não me adianta de nada mudar…O velho Quil disse que sou um erro genético. Ninguém se vai interessar por mim, não vou imprimir e não vou ser a impressão de ninguém."

"Isso não significa que não possas mudar o teu feitio."

Naquele momento eu não percebera que tinhamos começado a gritar um com o outro.

"Nem acredito que me estás a tentar convencer a ser mais simpática…" Rolei os olhos com impaciência. "Não quero mudar e ponto final. Agora deixa-me em paz."

"Eu acho que devias deixar de ser tão teimosa. Serias mais feliz."

"Por favor vão para um quarto e calem-se de uma vez." Pediu Denis descendo as escadas. "Eu estava a tentar dormir, sabiam?"

Jacob e eu demorámos algum tempo a processar o que Denis tinha dito.

"Ouve pirralho, se não fosse por respeito à tua família estarias morto, ouviste?" Ameacei.

"Não tenho culpa de terem assuntos pendentes. A tensão sexual entre vocês os dois pode facilmente ser resolvida. Há quartos desocupados." Ele sorriu sorrateiramente e foi para a cozinha.

Jacob estava curiosamente silencioso. Depois de arrumar os livros na mala, levantou-se sem proferir uma palavra e foi até à porta.

"Amanhã podes ir buscar o teu carro." Disse antes de sair.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sempre que eu e Jacob discutíamos eu ficava com a impressão que tinha exagerado. Ele irritava-me bastante mas eu não devia descarregar todo o meu ódio nele, porque na verdade ele não tinha culpa dos meus problemas, apenas de ser teimoso que nem uma porta.

Eu não estava particularmente interessada em ir a sua casa depois da nossa discussão na manhã do dia anterior mas o meu carro estava finalmente arranjado e eu precisava dele.

Decidi não levar dinheiro comigo porque a minha oferta ainda estava válida, porém não me admirava que ele quisesse desistir das lições. Era mais do que óbvio que iríamos passar o tempo todo a discutir e ele acabaria por chumbar o ano na mesma.

Encontrei Jacob na sua garagem improvisada a trabalhar no meu carro.

"Pensei que estava pronto." Disse eu enquanto ele fechava o motor.

"E está. Só estava a dar a última revisão."

"A sério?"

Por algum motivo eu tinha a sensação que ele estava na garagem porque Paul estava em sua casa com Rachel. Jacob era previsível.

"Como está o Denis?" Perguntou.

"Quase pronto para ir para casa."

"Finalmente."

Eu podia dizer o mesmo.

"Bem, nem todos nós descendemos de uma linhagem de lobos pura como tu. É óbvio que os mais novos não conseguem atingir os teus padrões de controlo, Black."

Ele rolou os olhos ao ver que eu estava a tentar irritá-lo e dirigiu-se à porta.

"Onde vais?"

Não me tinha apercebido que o tinha chateado assim tanto com aquele comentário.

"Espera aqui por mim, vou buscar uma coisa."

Jacob regressou uns minutos depois com um saco de papel debaixo do braço mas antes que pudesse dizer-me o que era vimos Paul sair de casa a correr. Rachel estava à porta, com as mãos na cintura e o rosto vermelho.

"Não disse que não sabias cozinhar, querida." Explicou Paul. "Apenas disse que não sabes distinguir açúcar e sal."

"Sai da minha casa e não voltes tão cedo ou juro que te mato!" Gritou Rachel fazendo com que eu e Jacob nos ríssemos.

"Tecnicamente não estou na tua casa, estou na rua." Disse Paul.

Rachel atirou-lhe com um prato cheio de bolo e mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio. Depois deu meia volta e fechou-lhe a porta na cara. Infelizmente o prato não tinha feito estragos na cabeça de Paul, mas de qualquer modo aquela tinha sido a cena mais hilariante que eu tinha visto desde há uns bons tempos.

"Querida, abre a porta…Desculpa…Eu não devia ter dito aquilo." Implorou Paul batendo à porta com suavidade.

Achei que Paul estava a assinar a sua sentença porque quando Rachel se exaltava o seu temperamento não era melhor do que o meu.

"Vamos embora."

Jacob puxou o meu braço e fez-me entrar no meu carro, no lugar do passageiro.

"O que se passa?" Perguntei quando Jacob ligou o motor.

"Sei como vai acabar esta discussão e não quero estar por perto quando isso acontecer."

"Espero que a Rachel o mate."

Jacob riu-se. Provavelmente acalentava a mesma esperança que eu.

"Infelizmente ela vai perdoar-lhe e depois vão haver abraços e beijos e outras coisas mais nojentas." Queixou-se ele.

"O que está no saco?" Perguntei para mudar de assunto.

"Podes abrir."

Era um rádio novo para o meu carro. Ele já tinha retirado o antigo.

"Não consegui arranjá-lo." Confessou.

"E compraste um novo?"

"Um carro decente precisa de ter um rádio. E não foi muito caro."

Eu estava um pouco comovida. Aquele devia ser o gesto mais simpático que alguém fizera por mim em vários meses.

Jacob encostou o carro e depois de alguns minutos instalou o rádio.

"Experimenta." Disse ele.

Funcionava na perfeição.

"Sei que não é da minha conta mas…posso dar-te um conselho?" Perguntou-me olhando para mim enquanto conduzia.

Como tinha sido simpático para mim a ponto de me oferecer um rádio novo, acenei afirmativamente.

"Quando não consegues arranjar algo que não funciona, tens de substitui-lo. O mesmo se aplica às pessoas. As coisas melhoram e podem começar a melhor já hoje."

Foi nesse momento que reparei onde estava. Jacob tinha-me levado, sem eu saber, até à casa de Sam.

"Não…" Murmurei.

"Por favor Leah. Apenas tenta."

"Não tinhas o direito de me trazer aqui!" Gritei.

"Ela implorou-me." Defendeu-se ele. "Diz que quer falar contigo porque pensa que a odeias ainda mais agora que já fez a cirurgia."

"E tem razão. Eu odeio-a."

"Óptimo, então vai lá dizer-lhe isso, mas pelo menos fala com ela."

Eu olhei para Jacob com fúria e ele encolheu-se um pouco. Mesmo depois do carro estar parado, não me mexi.

"O Sam está a patrulhar. Eu espero por ti aqui."

Eu não sabia o que era pior. Ficar ali sem me mexer a ouvir um sermão do meu alfa ou ir falar com a minha prima.

Lentamente, saí do carro e bati à porta. Emily veio abrir. Agora era tarde demais para virar as costas e ir-me embora.

"Obrigado por vires." Disse ela por trás da máscara que usava.

Quando entrei reparei que a casa estava desarrumada, o que não era normal. Haviam medicamentos espalhados em cima da mesa e algumas ligaduras no chão. O sofá estava coberto de roupas, a maior parte delas de Sam.

"Isto está um caos…desculpa. Os medicamentos fazem-me sonolência e tiram-me a força e o Sam não gosta de arrumar nada…além de estar sempre ocupado."

"Podias telefonar à minha mãe. Tenho a certeza que ela não se importa de vir ajudar-te."

"Ela tem de tomar conta da família dela, tu e o Seth. Além disso agora está casada…o lugar dela é junto do Charlie."

"Estás a ser altruísta."

"Eu fico bem. Alguns dias são melhores do que outros."

"Talvez devesses ser mais rígida com o Sam."

"Não quero que ele se distraia comigo. Ele tem de treinar os mais novos. Ouvi dizer que apanhaste um vampiro no dia do casamento da tua mãe."

Emily sentou-se no sofá pois parecia estar cansada e eu olhei para ela com atenção. Emily e eu éramos realmente diferentes. Enquanto ela esperava as soluções dos problemas com paciência e calma, eu lutava para fazer as coisas à minha maneira.

"Tens muitas dores?" Perguntei. Era a primeira vez que mencionava a cirurgia que ela acabara de fazer.

"Às vezes mas os analgésicos ajudam."

"Ainda bem."

Eu não a odiava por ela ter feito a cirurgia mas ela não precisava de o saber. Era verdade que eu me habituara a ver o rosto da minha prima desfigurado e gostava de pensar que aquele fora o castigo a pagar por ela me ter roubado o homem que eu amava mas parte de mim tinha pena dela, porque Emily poderia ter morrido naquela noite.

Agora a sua cicatriz desaparecera ao contrário da dor que eu continuava a sentir adormecida no meu peito. Essa dor iria explodir dali a algumas semanas, no dia em que Emily se tornasse mulher de Sam.

"Tenho de ir." Avisei.

"Mas chegaste agora mesmo."

"Lamento mas preciso mesmo de ir. O Seth está sozinho com o Denis…"

"Mas…"

"Emily…" Interrompi-a. "Estou contente por estares de volta e é bom saber que vais recuperar mas nada mudou entre nós. Vou ser a tua dama de honor mas isso não quer dizer está tudo perdoado. Não me peças coisas que eu não te posso dar…neste momento não posso ser tua amiga. Lamento."

"Leah? Vais odiar-me para sempre?" Perguntou ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

Eu apenas encolhi os ombros.

"Sê feliz, Emily. É tudo o que eu quero."

Saí dali o mais rápido possível e assim que entrei no carro agarrei Jacob pela t-shirt.

"Se repetires mais uma destas juro que te arranco o que tens entre as pernas. Serás o primeiro lobo castrado da História, entendido?"

Ele acenou afirmativamente e mudou ligeiramente de cor para um esverdeado. Eu ainda tinha jeito para ameaças físicas.

"Leva-me para casa." Ordenei. "E amanhã vamos recomeçar as lições."

Eu ia fazê-lo sofrer. De uma maneira ou de outra teria a minha vingança.

xxxxxxxxxx

Depois da minha visita forçada a Emily as coisas não se alteraram muito. Denis regressou a casa alguns dias depois e Seth e eu tínhamos agora horários de patrulha diferentes. O meu grupo incluía Jacob, Ethan e Martin enquanto que o meu irmão estava com Jared, Clayton e Shane. Eu sabia que Jacob me queria no seu grupo para me poder vigiar e controlar.

Jacob tinha lições comigo três vezes por semana mas não estávamos a fazer grandes progressos porque ele era demasiado preguiçoso e raramente prestava atenção ao que eu dizia. Sinceramente começava a questionar-me como é que ele tinha passado os anos na escola até agora. Parte de mim queria que ele se aplicasse para poder ganhar as apostas que fizera, porém a outra parte não se importava minimamente. Afinal de contas o grande sonho de Jacob era seguir a sua maravilhosa Bella Cullen para onde quer que ela fosse. Ele não precisava de concluir o Liceu nem de ir para a Universidade para ser o animal de estimação dos vampiros.

A única coisa que me incentivava a dar-lhe lições era o facto de a minha mente estar ocupada, o que fazia com que eu não estivesse constantemente a pensar no casamento de Sam e Emily.

"Não podemos fazer uma pausa?" Perguntou Jacob fechando o livro de História.

"Porquê?"

"Porque estou cansado e com fome."

"O acordo que fizemos não inclui ter de te alimentar. O meu salário não chega nem para comprar roupas novas."

"Óptimo. Podes andar nua sempre que queiras, nenhum de nós se importa." Brincou ele com um sorriso matreiro que me deixou um pouco envergonhada.

"Está bem…Faço-te uma sanduíche e mais nada."

"Tens uma Coca-Cola? Tenho sede."

"Não."

Ele levantou-se e foi para a cozinha onde abriu o frigorífico.

"Tens sim."

Eu rolei os olhos e suspirei. Arrastei-me até à cozinha onde ele estava e fiz-lhe uma sanduíche pois não queria que ele me acusasse de tentar matá-lo à fome. Quando terminou de comer Jacob sorriu para mim, deixando-me admirada.

"O que foi?" Perguntei.

"Nada…Apenas acho que fizeste um bom trabalho."

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas. Não fazia ideia de que as minhas sanduíches eram assim tão maravilhosas.

"Era apenas uma sanduíche de atum." Expliquei.

"Não estava a falar disso. A Esme tem estado a ajudar a Emily desde que lá foste visitá-la. Disseste à tua mãe que ela precisava de ajuda e sabias perfeitamente que a Sue iria falar com o Charlie, que por sua vez contaria tudo à Bella."

A minha intenção não era ajudar Emily, era apenas dizer à minha mãe a situação da minha prima. Além disso nunca pensara que a mamã vampira gostasse assim tanto de Emily a ponto de pedir permissão a Sam e ao Concelho para ir ajudá-la regularmente.

"Foi uma boa surpresa saber que tens um lado meigo." Referiu ele.

"Não tenho um lado meigo." Discordei imediatamente.

"Tens sim."

"Não, não tenho."

"Vá lá Leah…Não tens de ficar envergonhada…eu acho querido e sexy."

"Não é querido nem sexy, seu idiota. E pára de sorrir ou dou-te um murro." Avisei.

"Eu gosto do teu lado meigo e vou dizer a toda a gente." Ele estava a gozar comigo e nesse momento perdi a paciência. Jacob estava mesmo a pedi-las, por isso fechei o punho e acertei-lhe em cheio no nariz.

Ele caiu da cadeira onde estava sentado e agarrou o nariz com as duas mãos.

"Porra! Basteste-me!" Gemeu.

"Eu avisei-te."

"Partiste o meu nariz." Queixou-se ele levantando-se do chão.

"Não parti nada."

Na verdade eu não sabia se lhe tinha ou não partido alguma coisa. Não tinha medido a força com que lhe batera. Nunca pensara que poderia vir a causar estragos em alguém tão forte quanto ele.

"Partiste sim. E dói-me bastante."

Ele retirou uma mão e reparei que ele estava a sangrar. Puxei-o imediatamente para a casa de banho e usei uma toalha para parar o sangue de correr. Graças às nossas capacidades de regeneração, eu sabia que Jacob ficaria bem mas mesmo assim era preciso saber se os ossos estavam no lugar certo.

"Deixa-me ver." Pedi.

"Não."

"Não te armes em bebé. Deixa-me ver."

Ele levantou o queixo e eu puxei as suas mãos para baixo. Examinei o seu rosto com atenção e não notei nada fora do lugar.

"Já está a sarar." Avisei.

"Já que estás a ser simpática, podias dar um beijo para curar mais depressa."

Ele era inacreditável. Será que queria mesmo que eu o matasse?

"Se não te calas vou bater-te outra vez." Ameacei.

"Podes tentar mas desta vez estou preparado."

A nossa proximidade fez com que eu o olhasse directamente e por alguns instantes fiquei completamente confusa e chocada com o que vi. Os seus olhos castanhos, da cor do chocolate, estavam diferentes. O seu rosto não era o mesmo que eu estava habituada a ver no passado. Jacob parecia exercer uma espécie de força que me puxava e acabei por aceitar que ele era mais ou menos belo, à sua maneira.

Claro que ele ainda era um adolescente e conseguia ser bastante irritante além de ser um amante de sanguessugas, imaturo e irresponsável mas o que eu tinha visto há instantes não era esse Jacob, era alguém diferente. Eu vira um alfa, um chefe, um líder, um jovem atraente, persistente, determinado e corajoso.

Jacob já não era aquele miúdo que costumava brincar com Seth ou fazer brincadeiras estúpidas com Quil e Embry. Ele já nem sequer se parecia com um miúdo. Mais alto do que Sam com músculos mais definidos e de pele ligeiramente mais morena, Jacob parecia mais velho do que realmente era. Toda a gente diria que tinha pelo menos vinte e três anos apesar de contar apenas dezassete.

Ele mudara bastante. Antigamente, antes de conhecer Bella e de se ter tornado um lobo, Jacob era extrovertido e popular, e tal como Seth parecia estar sempre feliz. Agora porém, depois de se ter tornado alfa, ele apenas parecia interessado em manter a paz e lutar pelo que considerava correcto. Também parecia decidido em esquecer Bella e todo o sofrimento que esta lhe causara ainda que não estivesse a ter grande sucesso. Mas pelo menos ele estava a tentar, enquanto que eu continuava presa a um passado de dor e sofrimento.

Enquanto que Jacob perdoara a Bella e aceitara a sua escolha de casar com um vampiro, eu continuava a sentir pena de mim própria e não conseguia seguir em frente e perdoar a Sam e Emily. Talvez fosse por isso que todos os meus amigos me tinham abandonado e que ninguém na alcateia com excepção de Seth se preocupasse comigo.

Eu não fazia ideia porque razão estava parada na casa de banho, segurando o rosto de Jacob e a pensar em tudo o que nos acontecera no passado. Não fazia ideia porque razão me sentia tão próxima dele.

"Vais bater-me ou não?" A voz de Jacob fez-me regressar à realidade.

"O quê?"

"Pensava que me ias bater outra vez."

Abanei a cabeça e ele sorriu.

"Estás esquisita." Referiu.

"Esquece." Disse eu retirando as minhas mãos do seu rosto.

"Leah! Estás em casa?" Chamou a minha mãe.

Jacob seguiu-me até à porta e a minha mãe olhou com desaprovação para o sangue que manchava as suas calças e t-shirt.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou ela.

"Claro." Respondeu Jacob. "Já está praticamente curado."

"A minha filha sempre teve um excelente gancho direito." Declarou a minha mãe.

"Parece que sim." Constatou Jacob.

"Toma, querida. Isto é para ti."

A minha mãe deu-me uma caixa de cor lilás e adivinhei imediatamente o que era.

"A Bella passou lá por casa para visitar o Charlie e pediu-me para te trazer o vestido. É lindo."

Era o vestido que Alice tinha comprado para eu levar ao casamento de Sam e Emily dali a duas semanas. Jacob olhou para mim mas eu ignorei-o, rezando para que ele não abrisse a boca.

"Preciso de falar com o Billy, será que podias dar-me boleia Jake?" Pediu a minha mãe.

"Claro. Vou só buscar as minhas coisas."

Fiquei mais aliviada quando eles saíram, deixando-me finalmente sozinha. Não queria que eles vissem o quão arrasada eu ficara ao ver a caixa do vestido que teria de usar no dia do casamento de Sam. Emily ia ter tudo aquilo que deveria ter sido meu.

Deixei a caixa em cima do sofá e fechei os olhos por uns instantes. Queria perceber todas as emoções que estava a sentir mas entretanto alguém bateu à porta. Inicialmente pensei que Jacob se tivesse esquecido de algo mas quem estava à minha porta não era ele mas sim Sam.

Ele era a última pessoa que eu esperava ver à minha porta.

"O Seth não está em casa." Avisei.

Com certeza ele não vinha falar comigo. Não tínhamos nada para dizer um ao outro.

"Não vim falar com o Seth. Queria falar contigo."

Aquilo sim era uma surpresa. Desde que Sam tivera a sua impressão com Emily eu tentava evitá-lo a todo o custo. Só falávamos realmente quando estávamos transformados. Eu não fazia ideia do que ele queria dizer-me.

"Posso entrar?" Perguntou educadamente.

Deixei-o passar e fomos para a sala. Ele olhou para a caixa lilás no sofá e encarou-me.

"Vou ser honesto contigo Leah…Sei que ainda estás magoada com o que aconteceu e sei que provavelmente ainda me odeias…a mim e à Emily. Entendo perfeitamente que seja difícil perdoar aquilo que te fizemos. Eu próprio sinto-me culpado."

"A sério? E porquê Sam?" Perguntei sarcasticamente.

"Sinto-me mal por te ter abandonado, por ter forçado a Emily a trair-te e…sinto-me ainda pior quando penso que não consigo esquecer-te apesar de amar mais a Emily."

Eu não queria continuar a ouvi-lo. Não era agradável ouvir a pessoa que eu tinha amado dizer-me na cara que amava mais outra pessoa.

"Estou aqui porque sei que a Emily te pediu para seres dama de honor no nosso casamento. Sei que preferias não ir…"

"Realmente não faço questão de ir."

"Mas aceitaste."

"Porque a minha mãe me implorou e porque querendo ou não a Emily é minha prima."

"Leah…eu vim até aqui pedir-te para não vires ao meu casamento."

As suas palavras apanharam-me completamente desprevenida. Toda a gente me tinha implorado que aceitasse o convite de Emily mas pelos vistos Sam preferia que eu não fosse para poder festejar alegremente com a sua noiva e não ter de se sentir culpado pelo meu sofrimento. Isso magoava-me porque para ele eu era apenas uma maldição ou uma doença contagiosa.

"Se fores…só nos irás magoar mais." Acrescentou.

Talvez fosse verdade. Para mim iria ser bastante doloroso vê-lo casar com outra mulher, especialmente quando essa mulher era minha prima. Mas eu precisava de ver com os meus próprios olhos, precisava de uma resolução, precisava de concluir aquele capítulo da minha triste e patética vida e ele estava a negar-me isso.

"Foi simpático da tua parte vires dizer-me isso." Cerrei os punhos e tentei evitar as lágrimas.

"Lamento muito, Leah. Estou apenas a tentar fazer o mais correcto."

Eu acenei.

"Nunca quis magoar-te." Disse ele antes de sair.

"Desaparece da minha casa, Sam."

Ele fechou a porta e fiquei a ouvir os seus passos a afastarem-se. O meu peito doía e quase desejei morrer ali mesmo. Vendo que nada acontecia, peguei na caixa do vestido que Bella mandara e abri-a por curiosidade. Vi um lindo vestido cor de pérola. Era um desperdício deitá-lo fora mas eu não iria usá-lo por isso não fazia sentido guardá-lo. Caminhei até à cozinha e coloquei a caixa no lixo.


	10. Uley e Young

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater.

Isa Clearwater - O teu sonho de consumo voltou, new and improved. Como já referi antes, alterei algumas coisas por isso se não te importares de ler algumas coisas repetidas, agradeço-te imenso por estares a ler isto de novo (é capaz de ser cansativo). Obriagdo pela review. Beijos

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**10. Uley & Young**

Atendi o telemóvel e reconheci imediatamente a voz de Jacob. Olhei para o relógio na minha mesa-de-cabeceira que marcava as oito horas da manhã e rosnei. Porque é que ele estava a telefonar-me àquela hora da manhã?

_Reunião de emergência. _Avisou ele e a sua voz parecia realmente preocupada. _Trás o Seth. Estamos reunidos na fronteira. _

Óptimo. Era realmente o que me faltava. Uma reunião de emergência bem cedo pela manhã. Não me apetecia levantar da cama quanto mais ir encontrar-me na floresta com toda a alcateia e com os Cullen. Porém algo de grave podia ter acontecido por isso decidi seguir as ordens de Jacob.

Eu e Seth saímos de casa sem tomar o pequeno-almoço e encontrámos Martin e Denis a meio do caminho. Quando estávamos já perto da fronteira, voltámos à nossa forma humana e fomos para junto dos outros. Os vampiros estavam do seu lado do pequeno riacho que fazia de fronteira entre as nossas terras. Todos eles tinham uma expressão preocupada.

Emmett estava sentado numa rocha e Rosalie estava no seu colo, com um braço a envolver os largos ombros do marido. Alice e Jasper estavam de pé de mãos dadas. Carlisle tinha um braço em redor da cintura de Esme de modo protector. Bella e o seu marido estavam lado a lado abraçados.

Assim que todos os membros da alcateia chegaram os vampiros decidiram começar a reunião.

"A Alice teve uma visão esta manhã." Anunciou Carlisle.

"Sobre a Irina?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Sim." Confirmou ela. "A Irina não conseguiu arranjar um exército de vampiros dispostos a lutar pela sua causa."

Os membros mais novos da alcateia suspiraram de alívio com as boas notícias mas Alice não parecia feliz.

"Ela decidiu usar o plano B." Avisou Alice fazendo com que todos se calassem.

"O que queres dizer com isso?" Questionou Sam.

"Ela decidiu ir para Itália para apresentar o caso aos Volturi." Explicou a vampira.

"Os vampiros italianos de novo?" Queixou-se Paul.

"Eles são uma espécie de polícia ou forças de segurança da nossa…comunidade. Da última vez que aqui estiveram a Jane partiu bastante preocupada." Disse Edward.

"Porquê?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Os vampiros recém-nascidos tinham como objectivo matar a Bella mas os Volturi tinham alguma esperança que a nossa família perdesse alguns membros. Eles temem famílias numerosas." Explicou Carlisle. "O Aro não é má pessoa mas definitivamente pensa que somos uma ameaça."

"Bem…mas nenhum de vocês morreu." Disse Seth.

"Exacto. Éramos apenas sete vampiros contra um exército de recém-nascidos e todos nós sobrevivemos." Carlisle sorriu. "Isso é preocupante para os Volturi."

"Mas só sobreviveram porque nós ajudámos." Relembrou Paul.

"Claro, mas eles não sabem da vossa existência e assim que a Irina lhes contar tudo, ficarão desconfiados." Referiu Edward.

"Isso quer dizer que eles vêm para cá?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Ainda não sei. A Irina decidiu ir para Itália mas ainda não decidiu quando vai partir. Só depois de ela estar com Aro poderei descobrir o que ele vai fazer." Anunciou Alice.

"Por mim podem vir. Nós damos conta do recado." Disse Paul com confiança.

"Não." Disse Bella. "Vocês não dão conta do recado. Os Volturi são poderosos e letais. Não podem ser comparados com um exército de vampiros recém-nascidos mal treinados. Tivemos sorte no passado."

"Sorte? Isto não tem nada a ver com sorte. Nós lutámos o melhor que pudemos para te proteger."

Desta vez eu concordava com o idiota do Paul.

"Eu sei disso, e estou bastante agradecida a todos vocês mas acho que não tinham a noção de que podiam ter morrido todos naquele dia. O Jake ficou gravemente ferido e desta vez as coisas são ainda piores."

"O Jacob foi ferido porque um de nós foi descuidado." Disse Sam olhando para mim.

"Sam…esquece isso." Referiu Jacob reparando que eu ia responder ao ataque de Sam.

"Quando regressei de Itália tive pesadelos durante várias noites. Os Volturi são demasiado poderosos até mesmo para o Edward. Eles sabem lutar e têm poderes especiais." Continuou Bella.

"Qual é a tua sugestão? Fugir?" Perguntei.

"Não. O que precisamos é de um bom plano." Disse Edward. "Temos uma vantagem sobre eles porque a Alice saberá o que eles vão decidir e saberá quantos virão. Se lhes conseguirmos provar que a Irina exagerou e que apenas se quer vingar, teremos uma hipótese."

"Então o que vamos fazer?" Questionou Jacob.

"Primeiro temos de manter o perímetro seguro." Sugeriu Edward.

"Mas a Irina vai para Itália." Relembrou Sam.

"Enquanto ela estiver no país, o melhor é tomar precauções." Disse Alice com uma voz séria.

"Devíamos patrulhar todos os dias e fazer equipas mistas. Dois lobos e um de nós." Propôs Edward.

Jacob concordou.

"Também achamos que o casamento do Sam deveria ser adiado." Continuou o violador de mentes.

"Por quanto tempo?" Perguntou Sam.

"Alguns meses."

"Não. Não posso fazer isso à Emily."

Eu nem queria acreditar que Sam estava a colocar a felicidade da sua impressão à frente da segurança de todos nós.

"Nesse caso deviam casar já amanhã." Sugeriu Alice com um sorriso. "Eu posso tratar de tudo."

"Amanhã? É demasiado cedo." Hesitou Sam.

"Três dias?" Tentou Alice.

"Vou falar com a Emily." Prometeu Sam. "Depois avisamos."

"Óptimo." Alice sorriu alegremente. "Vamos celebrar um casamento em breve." Exclamou virando-se para Bella.

"Não vou mentir a ninguém." Disse Edward antes de regressarmos a La Push. "Ao envolver os Volturi a Irina irá colocar todos nós em perigo. Os Volturi não são vegetarianos e podem trazer um exército com eles. Se isso acontecer toda a população de Forks e La Push estará condenada. Temos de lutar em conjunto."

Eu apreciei a honestidade do violador de mentes. Em vez de nos pintar um cenário de optimismo, ele decidira ser sincero. Por isso tínhamos de ter em mente que mais cedo ou mais tarde iríamos ter novamente um exército de sanguessugas para enfrentar. A alcateia estava pronta para proteger o nosso povo e os Cullen iriam ajudar, mas isso não queria dizer que alguns de nós não estivessem com medo. Afinal de contas os vampiros italianos pareciam ser realmente perigosos.

xxxxxxxxxx

Eu não fazia ideia porque razão os homens costumavam queixar-se do tempo que as mulheres levavam a arranjar-se. Claro que eles mostram sempre mais interesse quando uma mulher tira a roupa, e alguns até gostam de dar uma ajuda. Porém, desta vez, era eu quem estava a começar a desesperar. Estava à espera há mais de dez minutos, no meu quintal, que um idiota colocasse um par de calças, uma camisa e uma gravata. Qual era o problema dele?

"Não consigo pôr esta coisa…" Queixou-se ele juntando-se a mim.

"Qual é o problema?" Perguntei impacientemente.

"Não sei fazer o nó da gravata."

"Deixa que eu faço."

Brady aproximou-se de mim relutantemente como se temesse que eu o atacasse a qualquer instante. Eu não estava particularmente interessada em ajudá-lo a colocar a gravata mas como lhe tinha mentido descaradamente, senti que o mínimo que podia fazer era deixá-lo apresentável para a festa de casamento de Emily e do meu ex-namorado.

"Pensava que ias ser dama de honor." Disse ele.

"Não. Não fui convidada."

Não era mentira. Emily queria que eu fosse uma dama de honor mas há dois dias atrás Sam tinha-me implorado para que eu não fosse ao casamento.

"É mesmo verdade que o Jake te mandou para me substituir?" Perguntou ele com algumas suspeitas.

Brady deveria estar de patrulha durante o casamento.

"Claro que mandou. Porque não lhe vais perguntar?"

Quando Brady encontrasse Jacob no casamento eu já estaria bem longe dali por isso não faria qualquer diferença.

"Está bem…apenas tenta não chatear os outros." Aconselhou Brady virando-me as costas.

"Claro." Rosnei pensando que teria de patrulhar com outros três lobos.

Como da última vez que tínhamos celebrado um casamento tínhamos sido surpreendidos por uma sanguessuga, desta vez não queríamos surpresas. Os Cullen iam ter um dia de folga para poderem estar na festa por isso Jacob escolhera Caleb, Rick, Justin e Brady para fazer a primeira ronda. Felizmente eu conseguira convencer Brady a ir à festa ficando eu no seu lugar. Assim, eu iria para norte e iria fazer tudo para tentar ficar o máximo de tempo possível longe da casa de Sam.

Assim que me transformei, Justin e os outros protestaram pois estavam à espera de Brady. Através de alguma chantagem e ameaças consegui fazer com que eles me deixassem em paz e segui para norte passando pelo território dos Cullen. Bella estava a entrar no carro com Edward quando me viu e acenou-me. Como eu a odiava.

O dia amanhecera com sol por isso eu estava a pensar em regressar à forma humana e descansar um pouco. Irina não seria estúpida o suficiente para cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Estava quase a chegar aos penhascos a norte quando um lobo castanho-avermelhado surgiu atrás de mim.

'_Regressa à forma humana, Leah.'_

O que raios estava aquele idiota a fazer ali? Porque não podia deixar-me em paz por algumas horas?

'_Porquê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?' _Tentei agir despreocupadamente e ele rosnou fazendo com que eu parasse subitamente de correr para o enfrentar. _'Achas mesmo que tenho medo de ti, Black?'_ Ripostei.

'_Eu disse para voltares à forma humana. Agora!'_

Eu sempre soubera que Jacob era um idiota mas não fazia ideia que ele também era suicida. Naquele preciso momento eu estava a ponderar arrancar-lhe a cabeça e enterrar o seu corpo na floresta para que ninguém o encontrasse.

'_Só se disseres as palavras mágicas.'_ Gozei.

'_Nunca pensei que fosses tão cobarde. Como é que podes fugir desta maneira?'_

Regressei à forma humana imediatamente pois não queria ter aquela conversa com público. Depois de me vestir Jacob veio ter comigo e ficámos frente a frente. Ele não pareceu ficar intimidado com o meu olhar assassino.

"Não sou cobarde, Black!" Gritei. As pessoas podiam chamar-me muitas coisas mas se havia algo que eu odiava que me chamassem era cobarde. Ninguém me chamava isso e ficava vivo para contar a história, nem mesmo Jacob Black.

"Então porque estás aqui? O Brady contou-me o que fizeste. Mentiste para não ires ao casamento. A Emily está desiludida e a tua mãe…"

"Não quero saber." Declarei. "A Claire e a Kim também vão ser damas de honor. A Emily não precisa de mim. Prefiro estar aqui a patrulhar. É melhor assim."

"Tu sabias que isto ia acontecer. Eles estão noivos há bastante tempo, Leah. Não sei porque não podes simplesmente aceitar."

Ele estava a gozar, certo? Talvez eu tivesse sido estúpida e ingénua em pensar que Sam poderia voltar para mim, talvez eu tivesse acalentado esse sonho durante demasiado tempo mas isso não queria dizer que não estivesse a tentar esquecê-lo. Aliás não era eu quem continuava a correr atrás de uma estúpida sanguessuga que me partira o coração.

"Porque é que tens tanto medo, Leah?" Questionou.

"Não tenho medo de nada." Assegurei. "Apenas preciso de tempo."

"Lamento dizer-te que não temos muito tempo. Eu não vou voltar sozinho. Tens de vir comigo."

"Nem penses."

"O Sam pediu-me para ser o padrinho de casamento dele. Preciso de um par. Não posso regressar sozinho."

"Vai-te lixar Black. Isso é apenas uma regra estúpida. Não é obrigatório ter um par."

"Mas é a tradição."

"A tradição que se lixe. Podes ir com a Kim ou com a Claire."

"A Kim vai com o Jared e a Claire com o Quil."

"Escolhe outra pessoa."

"O meu pai sugeriu a Vanessa." Suspirou ele.

"Problema resolvido. Agora desaparece e deixa-me patrulhar."

Jacob segurou o meu pulso antes de eu me transformar novamente.

"Eu já senti o mesmo que tu. Ver a Bella depois de se ter transformado numa sang…vampira e vê-la casar com o Edward foi…doloroso demais para colocar em palavras. Mas sobrevivi e depois de algum tempo a dor começa a desaparecer…lentamente. Eu tive de perceber que ela fez a sua escolha e que provavelmente sempre esteve destinada a ele e não a mim. Se ela estiver feliz, eu também estou…"

"Fico feliz por ti, Black…a sério mas o Sam não se transformou numa sanguessuga, ele apenas preferiu não lutar por mim e escolheu a Emily."

"Tens de fechar este capítulo da tua vida, Leah. Se eu o fiz, tu também consegues fazê-lo."

Jacob tinha razão. Eu precisava de fechar aquela porta e deitar fora a chave. Tinha de aceitar que Sam não voltaria para os meus braços e que ele e a minha prima se mereciam um ao outro. Tinha de vê-los trocarem votos de amor com os meus próprios olhos mas Sam tinha-me pedido para não ir ao casamento.

"Tenho de ir patrulhar. Larga-me." Pedi.

"Leah…"

"Não faças isto, Jacob. Não fazes ideia de como me estou a sentir."

"Sim, faço. Eu já passei pelo mesmo."

"Não, não passaste!" Gritei. "Sabes porquê? Porque apesar de tudo a Bella convidou-te, ela quis partilhar aquele momento contigo e com os seus amigos e nunca deixou de ser tua amiga mesmo depois de se ter tornado uma sanguessuga. O Sam não me quer perto dele. Ele implorou-me para eu não ir. E é isso que vou fazer."

"Ele fez o quê?"

"Ele não me quer lá. Ele não quer sentir-se culpado sempre que olhar para a minha cara. O Sam só quer partilhar este momento com a Emily."

Jacob largou a minha mão e reparei que o seu olhar estava diferente. Não sabia se era fúria ou simplesmente desilusão.

"Ele é um idiota." Disse Jacob de punhos cerrados. "Sabes que mais? Nem sequer faço ideia porque te apaixonaste por ele. Ele não te merece."

Olhei para Jacob surpreendida. Ele estava a defender-me? Porquê?

"Acho que devias ir e mostrar a toda a gente que és melhor do que Sam Uley. Devias mostrar a toda a gente que és mais forte do que isto." Continuou.

"Estás drogado?" Perguntei.

"Não, porquê?"

"Porque é que estás a tentar ajudar-me?"

"Porque somos amigos? Quero dizer…às vezes consegues ser bastante cruel e chata mas sei como te sentes e acho que devias ir ao casamento para poderes seguir em frente. Além disso a Leah Clearwater que eu conheço nunca seguiu ordens de ninguém muito menos do idiota do Sam Uley."

"Ele não me quer lá."

"Ele não controla a tua vida. Tu és livre para fazer o que quiseres."

"Mas…"

"A tua família quer que vás."

"E se ele me expulsa?"

"Não vou permitir que ele faça isso. Sou eu que sou o alfa, não o Sam."

Hesitei. Por um lado eu sabia que Jacob tinha razão. Eu devia ir. Sam não me controlava e eu não lhe devia explicações. Porém se algo de errado acontecesse, todos me iriam culpar.

"Vá lá…" Jacob segurou a minha mão com força e puxou-me com ele. Atravessámos a floresta e chegámos à minha casa em menos de dez minutos. Ele empurrou-me pela porta e vi Brady sentado no sofá, à nossa espera.

"Finalmente…" Disse ele.

"Devias ter ficado de boca fechada pirralho." Tentei fulminá-lo com o olhar.

"O Jacob é o alfa. Não podia mentir-lhe."

"Toma isto e vai preparar-te." Jacob deu-me a caixa lilás que eu colocara no lixo.

"Onde arranjaste isto?" Perguntei.

"O Seth salvou-o do lixo há uns dias atrás."

Mais tarde teria de agradecer ao meu irmão pois se ele não tivesse resgatado aquele vestido do lixo eu não teria nada para usar.

"Como consegues aguentá-la?" Ouvi Brady perguntar a Jacob enquanto eu tomava um duche rápido.

"Ela não é assim tão má." Respondeu Jacob e eu sorri.

"Ela está sempre a queixar-se e a gritar com toda a gente." Insistiu Brady. Será que ele tinha a noção que eu estava a ouvir tudo?

"Leah! Estamos atrasados." Gritou Jacob.

Como não tinha tempo, acabei por não usar maquilhagem. Coloquei os sapatos e desci as escadas. Jacob também já mudara de roupa e quando olhou para mim ficou parado sem dizer uma palavra. Brady fez o mesmo, fazendo-me sentir como um extra-terrestre.

"É mesmo ela?" Murmurou Brady.

Jacob acenou afirmativamente se retirar os olhos de mim.

"Impossível...ela parece…"

"Se queres continuar vivo não termines essa frase Brady." Ameacei.

"Se não fosses tão hostil…" Murmurou ele.

"Isto é uma má ideia. Eu não devia ir." Confessei.

"Não!" Jacob quase gritou. "Temos de ir agora."

Puxando-me novamente, Jacob saiu arrastando-me com ele para o Rabbit e ordenando a Brady que fosse patrulhar.

"Às vezes é bom ser o alfa." Comentou Brady dando uma última olhada ao meu vestido.

"O que quis ele dizer?" Perguntei enquanto Jacob abria a porta do carro para eu entrar.

Ele apenas encolheu os ombros.

Chegámos a casa de Sam em cinco minutos e Seth veio ter connosco.

"O Sam anda à tua procura." Disse ele a Jacob.

"Eu sei…"

Todos os convidados estavam reunidos nas traseiras da casa onde uma tenda gigante estava decorada com rosas vermelhas. Os Cullen estavam sentados na última fila, longe dos raios solares que os fariam brilhar como pirilampos.

Sam olhou para Jacob com alguma severidade ao ver que eu estava com ele e eu dei um passo para trás. Ao bater no corpo massivo de Jacob soube que não tinha escapatória.

"Nem penses em sair daqui." Avisou Jacob em voz baixa.

"A Kim e a Claire estão à tua espera." Referiu Seth antes de se ir sentar ao lado da nossa mãe.

Jacob agarrou o meu pulso e colocou uma fita vermelha à sua volta, igual à que ele tinha no seu próprio pulso.

"Jacob?" Perguntei curiosa olhando para a fita.

"Não vou dançar com a Vanessa." Explicou com um sorriso. "Tu és o meu par."

Vanessa estava sentada a alguns metros de onde nós estávamos. Ela não era assim tão má, e não era feia, porém durante toda a sua infância e adolescência Vanessa tornara-se uma fã incondicional de Jacob e desde há três anos que tentava atrair a sua atenção. Quil e Embry estavam sempre a gozar com Jacob por causa dela.

"Dá-lhe uma hipótese." Disse eu. "Ela parece ser simpática."

Jacob rolou os olhos.

"Prefiro ouvir-te queixar o dia todo do que sair com a Vanessa."

"Obrigado, Black…é bom saber." Bati-lhe no peito e fingi ficar amuada. "Não imprimiste nela, pois não?"

"Credo, claro que não. Porquê?"

"Os vossos nomes combinam. Jacob Black e Vanessa White. Fariam um casal maravilhoso."

Ele olhou-me admirado por eu estar a fazer piadas sobre a impressão, porém sabia perfeitamente que eu só estava a tentar ganhar algum tempo para não ter de prestar atenção ao que se iria passar a seguir.

Kim chamou o meu nome e Jacob empurrou-me com cuidado. A minha mãe acenou-me e Claire veio a correr ter comigo, agarrando-se ao meu vestido.

"Eu vou falar com o Sam. Fica aqui." Disse Jacob.

"Onde está a tia Emily?" Perguntou Claire.

"Ela já deve estar a chegar." Respondi.

Nesse preciso momento surgiu Emily com o seu pai. Ela estava realmente bonita. A sua cicatriz mal se notava, embora nem todas as marcas tivessem desaparecido por completo. O seu vestido branco era comprido e fazia-a parecer uma princesa dos contos de fada. Eu sabia que Emily não queria usar um vestido tão elegante mas Alice conseguira fazê-la mudar de ideias. O modo como ela sorria, demonstrava o quão feliz ela estava por estar a viver aquele sonho. O _meu_ sonho.

Afastei o olhar de Emily e do tio Ben e tentei pensar noutras coisas. Claire atirava algumas pétalas de flores para o chão e Kim estava a tentar fazer com que ela estivesse sossegada. Claire só parou quando Quil lhe deitou um olhar meio zangado.

O velho Quil, que ia celebrar o casamento no lugar de um padre, iniciou a cerimónia e eu aproveitei para analisar os Cullen. Todos eles estavam perfeitos. Até mesmo Bella. Edward sorriu ao ler na minha mente que eu estava a ser simpática para eles, por isso decidi fixar a minha atenção na minha mãe, que por esta altura estava lavada em lágrimas. Charlie e Seth tentavam acalmá-la em vão.

Emily sempre fora uma segunda filha para ela e por isso era normal que a minha mãe se sentisse comovida. O melhor seria mesmo aproveitar já que jamais me veria a mim naquela situação.

Finalmente os meus olhos encontraram os de Jacob. Senti-me menos ansiosa quando reparei que ele me olhava. Não era novamente um miúdo para o qual eu estava a olhar mas sim para um homem. Tinha de aceitar que Jacob ficava bem de fato e gravata. Assim que este pensamento me assaltou tentei apagá-lo da minha memória. Eu não devia olhar para Jacob daquele modo. Primeiro porque ele era mais novo do que eu. Ele era…apenas Jacob, o miúdo que costumava brincar com o meu irmão e que Seth via como ídolo. Segundo porque nem sequer gostávamos um do outro.

A minha inexistente vida amorosa estava a fazer-me alucinar. No meu estado de espírito normal eu jamais acharia Jacob atraente e sexy. Eu não queria tornar-me Vanessa White. Ou pior ainda Bella Swan.

Desviei novamente o olhar e reparei que até mesmo Paul parecia mais cavalheiro do que antes, porém continuava a sentir o intenso olhar de Jacob em mim. A maneira como me olhava estava a causar-me uma estranha sensação no estômago mas tentei ignorar isso porque no fundo eu sabia que ele apenas estava a certificar-se que eu não desaparecia dali a chorar.

Ouvi os aplausos dos convidados enquanto Sam e Emily se beijavam e senti-me fisicamente incapaz de me mexer. Agora eu só tinha de interiorizar que Sam jamais voltaria para mim. Não havia mais esperança. Sam sucumbira à impressão e Emily era agora a sua mulher, eles viveriam felizes para sempre.

Se eu pudesse teria deixado La Push há muito tempo mas a minha família e a alcateia precisavam de mim. Eu queria estar presente e lutar quando os Volturi viessem porque não era uma cobarde.

"Leah…mexe-te." A voz de Jacob fez-me regressar à realidade. "Devíamos estar a dançar."

Eu mal o sentira dirigir-se a mim, mas agora que estava consciente do que se passava, podia sentir o seu calor muito perto do meu corpo. Estávamos ambos na pista de dança e as mãos dele tocavam ligeiramente as minhas costas.

Dançar no casamento do meu ex-namorado e da minha prima não era sem duvida o meu sonho, mas o facto de Jacob estar comigo, fez com que eu me deixasse conduzir por ele.

"Não tens de me fazer companhia só porque tens pena de mim." Disse-lhe.

"Não tenho pena de ti." Ripostou imediatamente.

Eu sorri mas não acreditei nele. Toda a gente sentia pena de mim.

"Já senti pena de ti…quando o Sam te deixou, quando o Harry morreu, quando te disseram que não ias poder ter filhos. Nessa altura tive realmente pena de ti mas agora já não." Declarou ele colocando ambas as mãos na minha cintura.

"A tua vida só é complicada e miserável se tu quiseres que seja. Depois de hoje tens a oportunidade de recomeçar. O Sam faz parte do passado." Acrescentou com um pequeno sorriso.

A sua voz quente parecia estar a hipnotizar-me e por pouco não consegui evitar as lágrimas. Eu não sabia se Jacob tinha ou não ensaiado aquele discurso mas o que ele dissera fazia sentido. Só eu poderia acabar com a minha própria dor e para isso eu teria de esquecer o passado e pensar no futuro.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, decidi que durante aquele breve instante, iria deixar as minhas defesas caírem. Encostei a minha cabeça ao ombro de Jacob e abracei-o. Ele não recuou como eu esperava, simplesmente me envolveu nos seus braços e afagou o meu cabelo.

Durante os minutos em que estivemos ali, senti que não estava sozinha e não me importei dos olhares furiosos de Vanessa nem dos olhares curiosos de todos os outros. Desde que Sam me deixara que eu não abraçava outro homem, com excepção do meu irmão.

Como tudo o que é bom sempre acaba também aquele momento foi efémero e quando a música terminou Jacob libertou-me do seu abraço e sorriu. Eu senti demasiadas emoções para poder reagir. A conexão que sentia com Jacob era demasiado forte para eu ignorar mas aquele não era o momento ideal para tentar perceber porque razão me estava a sentir daquela maneira perante alguém de quem eu nem sequer gostava assim tanto.

"Tenho de ir." Avisei.

"Porquê?"

"Preciso de estar sozinha e ordenar os pensamentos."

"Mas vais regressar, certo?"

Encolhi os ombros.

"Preciso mesmo de estar sozinha."

"Promete que voltas."

"Porquê?"

"Sei como te sentes, Leah…e acredita que não é fácil seguir esse caminho sem que ele te conduza a sítios muito escuros. Não quero que passes por tudo isso sozinha."

Ele parecia genuinamente preocupado comigo.

"Promete que voltas." Insistiu.

"Prometo."

E parti para a floresta. O capítulo mais doloroso da minha vida tinha finalmente terminado.


	11. Sentimentos

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**11. Sentimentos**

Eu fora demasiado ingénua ao pensar que poderia chegar à floresta sem que ninguém me impedisse. Sam estava à minha espera perto do Rabbit e tentei passar por ele sem lhe falar mas Sam segurou o meu braço.

"Disseste que não virias." A voz dele parecia rígida e grave. Eu tinha razão, Sam não me queria perto dele nem de Emily naquele dia tão especial para ambos.

"Eu tinha de vir. Não o fiz para te irritar mas sim porque a Emily me convidou e porque eu queria vir."

"Sabes o quão difícil foi para mim ver-te ali, com todos os convidados a julgarem-me, a perguntarem porque razão eu te abandonei e estava a casar com a tua prima?"

Era estranho como de repente Sam tinha conseguido fazer-me sentir culpada. Como se tudo fosse minha culpa. Ele parecia pensar que a única vítima de toda esta situação era ele, quando na verdade era eu quem estava sem nada e sozinha. De início as pessoas tinham comentado sobre a nossa separação. De início Sam fora o mau da fita e toda a gente teve pena de mim. Mas com o passar dos dias as opiniões modificaram-se. Toda a gente achou que Sam e Emily faziam um casal perfeito. Toda a gente achou que Sam tinha feito a escolha certa e toda a gente esqueceu que a vítima era eu.

A minha súbita mudança de personalidade deve ter ajudado nesse aspecto. Assim que deixei de ser a Leah simpática e gentil e passei a portar-me como uma mulher amarga e cruel, todos acharam que eu merecera ser rejeitada e que Sam e Emily mereciam ser felizes juntos.

"Não foi difícil só para ti, Sam. Devias ter-me perguntado a mim e à Emily como nos sentimos. Achas que é fácil lembrar-me que me rejeitaste, achas que é fácil encarar a Emily todos os dias sabendo que por causa dela fiquei sozinha?"

Ele permaneceu calado.

"Depois de teres tido a impressão eu sabia que este dia ia chegar. Tu amas a minha prima e ela ama-te também. Agora que se casaram já não há regresso. Vocês os dois podem viver felizes para sempre e eu terei de continuar a minha vida."

"E o que vais fazer, Leah? Lutar com vampiros sozinha até um deles te matar?"

Sam sabia que no dia da batalha contra Victoria e os seus recém-nascidos eu ponderara não regressar a casa. Ele sabia que na altura em que eu tentara demonstrar as minhas habilidades e falhara, eu pensara em deixar o meu inimigo matar-me, mas ironicamente Jacob fora em meu socorro.

"Isso não é da tua conta. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não te interessa."

"Claro que interessa. Achas que me sinto feliz por saber que estás a sofrer por minha culpa? Achas que me sinto feliz por ver que todos os teus amigos te abandonaram e que continuas a afastar as pessoas…"

Eu ri-me.

"Achas que tem piada?" Perguntou-me seriamente.

"Sim. Devias estar preocupado com a Emily, não comigo. O que havia entre nós desapareceu no dia em que viste a minha prima. Eu fico bem."

"Não, não vais ficar bem. Eu conheço-te."

"Deixa-me em paz Sam." Ameacei.

"E tu deixa de brincar com os outros."

"Como?"

"Não sou cego…sei o que estás a tentar fazer com o Jake. Não o uses como se fosse a tua bengala…vais acabar por magoar os dois."

Eu estava confusa. Não havia nada entre mim e Jacob, Sam tinha uma imaginação demasiado fértil.

"O Jacob pensa que te pode arranjar. Ele tentou fazer o mesmo com a Bella mas não resultou. Tu és o novo projecto dele."

"Ele sabe perfeitamente que não quero a sua ajuda. Eu sei tomar conta de mim." Assegurei.

"Ele sente pena de ti porque já esteve no teu lugar. Se continuares a dar-lhe esperanças o Jake não vai parar de tentar curar-te e vão magoar-se."

"Obrigado pela preocupação e pelo aviso Sam mas eu sei o que faço."

Sam largou o meu braço e a voz de Jared evitou que ele falasse comigo novamente. Aproveitei aquela oportunidade para correr para a floresta deixando a festa e Samuel Uley para trás. Consegui evitar de me transformar porque não queria estragar o vestido que estava a usar e porque não queria que os lobos que estavam a patrulhar ouvissem os meus pensamentos.

Quando dei por mim estava nos penhascos de First Beach. Eu gostava daquele local porque conseguia ouvir as ondas a embater contra as rochas e esse som acalmava-me.

Quando eu era uma criança o meu pai costumava dizer-me que eu era como as ondas do mar. Às vezes era calma e paciente, outras era indomável e destruía tudo à minha passagem. Eu sentia muito a falta do meu pai. Ele sempre me ajudara quando eu tinha problemas.

Naquele momento eu estava a tentar recuperar de muita coisa. Não valia de nada culpar os outros ou mesmo os Cullen pelo que me acontecera. Eram horas de eu aceitar quem eu era e tentar encontrar o meu lugar. Eu era a única rapariga lobo na História e tinha de acreditar que havia uma razão para tal ainda que fosse desconhecida.

Tal como também havia uma razão para o meu namorado ter tido uma impressão com a minha prima e melhor amiga. Seria ela a viver o meu sonho. Seria ela a ter filhos de Sam e fazê-lo feliz. Não era justo mas era inevitável. E se eu não aceitasse isso jamais conseguiria seguir em frente. Eu sabia perfeitamente que ainda iria demorar muito tempo até conseguir voltar a ser a Leah de antigamente mas tempo era o que não me faltava. Literalmente.

Eu devia tentar fazer algo pela minha própria felicidade. As palavras de Jacob ressoaram então na minha mente. Ele podia não ser a pessoa mais sábia do planeta mas estava certo em relação a mim. Era estranho saber que ele conseguia entender-me tão bem, mesmo não sendo o meu melhor amigo, mas pelo menos eu agora sabia que não estava sozinha.

Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos e deixei o meu corpo cair no chão. Ouvi as ondas a bater nos penhascos e consegui relaxar um pouco sentindo o sol a bater no meu rosto. Minutos depois voltei a recordar o momento em que eu e Jacob tínhamos dançado. Nem sequer sabia que música tinha passado na altura. O meu subconsciente estava apenas interessado no calor e no sentimento de alívio que eu sentira enquanto Jacob me abraçava. Naquele momento eu entendera finalmente que Jacob era a única pessoa, além do meu irmão, em quem eu confiaria a minha vida. Não era fácil entender as razões que me tinham levado subitamente a sentir tão próxima do meu alfa, especialmente no dia do casamento do meu ex-namorado, mas a verdade é que não me importava. O que quer que estivesse a acontecer comigo era melhor do que ficar presa a um passado de dor, ódio e sofrimento.

Eu não queria uma relação amorosa como a que tivera com Sam nem uma amizade profunda como a que partilhara com Emily, apenas me contentava com um amigo. Mas será que queria mesmo que Jacob fosse essa pessoa?

Apesar de ele ser mais novo do que eu quatro anos, Jacob tinha amadurecido bastante durante todo este tempo. Desde os treze anos de idade que ele tomava conta do pai. Ele estava habituado a estar sozinho pois as gémeas tinham saído da Reserva com apenas dezoito anos, sem pensarem nas consequências que isso traria para o seu irmão mais novo, e Sarah morrera quando ele era ainda muito jovem.

Depois disso Jacob tivera de aguentar a humilhação de ser rejeitado e trocado por um vampiro mas ainda assim ele aparentava uma força fenomenal e digna de ser admirada por todos. Talvez por essa razão todos o respeitávamos como alfa. Talvez Jacob pudesse realmente ajudar-me.

Fiquei nos penhascos durante horas porque não queria regressar à festa. Finalmente, quando o sol começou a descer no horizonte, decidi que eram horas de ir para casa, comer qualquer coisa, tirar aquele vestido e dormir. Começaria um novo capítulo da minha vida amanhã bem cedo.

"Pensei que teria de ir novamente até ao Canadá para te encontrar." Disse a voz de Jacob fazendo-me levantar imediatamente.

Ergui as sobrancelhas sem saber porque razão estava Jacob à minha procura. Eu não estava perdida e desta vez nem sequer tinha saído da Reserva.

"Diz-me que não mandaste toda a alcateia à minha procura."

"Claro que não. O Seth estava preocupado por isso eu e ele decidimos procurar-te."

Rolei os olhos com impaciência.

"A tua mãe pediu-nos. Ela está preocupada." Confessou Jacob. "E…eu não tinha nada para fazer…a festa já terminou."

"Eu falo com ela amanhã." Decidi.

"O que tens estado a fazer aqui a tarde toda?" Perguntou ele com alguma curiosidade olhando lá para baixo.

"Nada. Não pensei em saltar se é isso que querias saber. Mas também não faria qualquer diferença…não morremos assim tão facilmente."

"Devias ter-me dito que vinhas para aqui."

"Eu queria estar sozinha."

"Bem…agora que a festa acabou já podemos ir para casa. Finalmente acabou tudo."

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras o meu coração começou a doer e eu senti uma enorme vontade de chorar. Estava realmente tudo acabado. Eu podia finalmente começar a viver outra vez. Quando Jacob pegou na minha mão para regressarmos a casa, eu olhei para os seus olhos castanhos e esperei que ele reagisse quando as minhas mãos apertaram as suas.

"Podes chorar. Eu não digo a ninguém." Murmurou.

E eu obedeci. Chorei enquanto ele me abraçava até ficar sem lágrimas. A sua camisa branca estava completamente encharcada mas ele não se queixou. O calor do seu corpo misturava-se com o meu e desejei ficar ali para sempre. Lentamente consegui acalmar-me ao ouvir o batimento regular do seu coração. Eu não devia ter mostrado a minha fraqueza daquela maneira mas não conseguira evitá-lo.

Enquanto regressávamos a casa, Jacob contou-me que os Cullen tinham convencido Sam e Emily a aceitar uma viagem de lua-de-mel durante uma semana com tudo pago num dos mais elegantes casinos em Las Vegas. Sam sempre desejara ir a Las Vegas por isso não estranhei que tivesse aceitado.

Alice estava convencida que nada aconteceria durante a ausência de Sam por isso Jacob autorizara a sua partida.

Estávamos junto à porta da minha casa quando Jacob disse que ficaria comigo se eu precisasse de companhia mas eu recusei.

"Ouvi o que o Sam te disse quando deixaste a festa e ele está enganado." Assegurou.

"Não faz mal. Sempre soube que me estavas a ajudar porque sentias pena de mim e porque querias fazer algo que não conseguiste fazer pela Bella."

"Isso não é verdade." Insistiu.

"Eu devia ter-te dito antes que não quero ser arranjada…não sou um carro. O Sam tem razão…eu não valho a pena e não sou a Isabella Swan."

"Cullen." Corrigiu-me.

"Como queiras. Eu estou bem sozinha."

"Nunca pensei em ti como uma substituta." Murmurou ele.

Eu rolei os olhos. Não fazia qualquer diferença. Eu estava feliz mesmo que ele me visse apenas como um projecto de caridade. Esta feliz porque pelo menos ele tentara. Pelo menos ele não me abandonara como todos os outros.

"Sei que ainda dói e que não irás conseguir esquecer o dia de hoje por algum tempo mas prometo que as coisas vão melhorar." Disse ele suavemente.

Foi com surpresa que comecei a chorar de novo e que senti os fortes braços de Jacob em redor do meu corpo. Desta vez relaxei completamente e deixei-o entrar em minha casa. Ficámos no sofá em silêncio até Seth telefonar a Jacob para saber se eu estava bem. Jacob disse-lhe que me encontrara e que ficaria comigo toda a noite. O meu irmão decidiu ficar em casa de Embry.

Quando Jacob desligou o telemóvel, abracei-o com mais força, enterrando o meu rosto do seu peito. Naquele momento nada mais importava a não ser a sonolência que me atingira. Fechei os olhos e inalei o seu cheiro a pinheiros e terra molhada. O que quer que estivesse para acontecer, eu iria lidar com isso de manhã, por agora apenas queria dormir uma noite descansada nos braços de Jacob.

* * *

Nota/Autor(a): Peço desculpas por só ter conseguido actualizar a história hoje mas desde sábado que o site está com problemas no que diz respeito a fazer updates de capítulos e na criação de novas histórias. Não sei quando é que o problema estará solucionado, porém graças às dicas de alguns membros do site consegui arranjar uma maneira de fazer updates apesar de ser mais complicado do que o habitual.

Rafaela - Tencionava publicar Our Dawn 5 dia 20 de Março, mas devido aos problemas técnicos não o consegui fazer. Assim que o apoio técnico do site solucionar o problema, Our Dawn 5 será publicada. ;D

Boa semana para todos.

Karisan


	12. Teste

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh.

Reh - Obrigado pela review e pelas palavras. Ainda bem que estás a gostar. Beijos

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**12. Teste**

Após ter sido rejeitada por Sam e traída por Emily e após a morte do meu pai, senti que não havia muito pelo qual lutar na minha vida. Apesar de saber que tinha responsabilidades para com a alcateia e as pessoas inocentes que deveria proteger, houve alturas em que a morte me parecia bem mas apetecível do que a porcaria de vida que eu vivia.

A razão pela qual os meus pensamentos suicidas nunca passaram de planos e ideias idiotas, fora porque me dei conta que não podia deixar a minha mãe e o meu irmão. Sempre pensara que quando Sam se casasse com Emily, esses pensamentos voltassem. Afinal de contas o casamento do meu ex-namorado era para mim a confirmação de que o destino me odiava. Porém quando abri os olhos naquela manhã senti-me estranhamente calma e o meu coração parecia mais leve. Será que isso estava relacionado com a pessoa que me segurava num abraço seguro e quente?

Jacob dormia profundamente e com alguma dificuldade consegui libertar-me dos seus braços e subi as escadas. Queria tirar aquele vestido, tomar um banho e começar a viver de novo. Queria que a partir daquela manhã as coisas fossem diferentes e na verdade, eram. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo não me sentia tão desiludida, angustiada e furiosa. Era como se a tempestade tivesse finalmente passado.

A partir de agora eu iria tentar mudar o rumo da minha vida. Iria concentrar-me em apoiar a minha mãe, passar mais tempo com Seth e criar novas expectativas para mim.

Depois de tomar banho e vestir uma roupa lavada, desci as escadas e fui preparar o pequeno-almoço. Jacob estaria esfomeado quando acordasse. Ele iria estranhar o meu gesto simpático mas eu queria agradecer-lhe por não me ter abandonado na noite anterior.

Esse pensamento fez-me relembrar que eu teria de começar a tratá-lo de maneira diferente a partir de agora. Jacob não merecia ser usado e rejeitado como Bella tinha feito no passado. Eu queria que ele soubesse que o seu apoio fora muito importante para mim mas eu estava plenamente consciente que isso poderia ser perigoso. Aproximar-me demasiado de alguém como Jacob numa altura em que estava a tentar ultrapassar um desgosto amoroso podia acabar por me levar a sentir algo por ele. E isso seria errado e perigoso para ambos.

Mas por enquanto não havia nada a recear. Eu estava apenas a tentar ser simpática para um amigo. Não amava Jacob como amara Sam e se começasse a sentir algo por ele, eu mesma poria fim ao assunto pois não precisava de uma segunda tragédia amorosa na minha vida. Jacob era demasiado jovem e ainda não tinha imprimido. Ele e eu seriamos apenas amigos.

"Bom dia." Disse Jacob entrando na cozinha tentando arranjar o cabelo. A sua gravata e camisa tinha desaparecido como que por magia.

"Tens fome?" Perguntei. Como se a resposta não fosse óbvia.

"Estou esfomeado."

Jacob sentou-se numa cadeira e esperou que eu terminasse de cozinhar os ovos e as torradas.

"Podes comer o que quiseres." Disse-lhe colocando o prato à sua frente.

"E tu?"

Apontei para a caneca com café em cima da mesa.

"Se soubesse que me cozinhavas o pequeno-almoço já teria dormido contigo há mais tempo."

Bati-lhe na cabeça e ele riu-se não percebendo que eu tinha ficado um pouco embaraçada com as suas palavras.

Não tinha acontecido nada entre nós mas nem mesmo Sam tivera o privilégio de dormir na minha casa. O meu pai jamais o teria permitido a não ser que estivéssemos casados.

"Se contas a alguém sobre isto, mato-te." Ameacei.

"Claro, claro…"

Suspirei. Jacob não era um dos lobos mais novos. Para me levar a sério tinha de ameaçá-lo com mais precisão.

"Eu lamento o que aconteceu ontem à noite." Confessei. "Lamento ter arruinado a tua camisa mas eu estava um pouco…deprimida e…"

"Não há problema." Ele sorriu.

Ele era sempre assim tão atraente quando sorria?

"Termina de comer e vai para casa. Tenho coisas para fazer." Disse eu rapidamente quando percebi que acabara de pensar que Jacob era atraente. Provavelmente eu estava a precisar de um bom descanso e talvez de uma consulta no psiquiatra.

"Vais ficar bem?" Perguntou ele.

"Sim, acho que sim."

"Ainda bem…talvez agora possas sorrir com mais frequência."

Porque razão estava ele a ser tão simpático? Eu não queria corar à sua frente. Aliás eu nem me lembrava da última vez que tinha corado por causa de um rapaz.

"Se pensas que vou começar a ser boazinha para toda a gente a partir de agora estás muito enganado." Avisei.

"Eu consigo tolerar a tua teimosia Leah…mas se…"

"É melhor estares calado, Black." Interrompi.

Ele calou-se e rolou os olhos. Segundos depois alguém bateu à porta. Sabíamos que era a minha mãe. Ela devia querer certificar-se de que eu estava bem.

De repente pensei no que ela diria se me visse a tomar o pequeno-almoço com Jacob Black semi-vestido na minha cozinha às oito da manhã. Talvez fosse melhor evitar os rumores.

"É melhor ir-me embora…" Disse Jacob.

"Sim…é melhor saíres pelas traseiras."

"Vejo-te depois."

Quando Jacob saiu fui abrir a porta à minha mãe e ela surpreendeu-me com um abraço.

"O que fiz para merecer isso?" Perguntei admirada.

"Não posso abraçar a minha filha?"

"Claro que podes." Sorri.

"Comprei isto. É a tua preferida."

Eu conseguia cheirar a tarte de mirtilos que ela trazia numa pequena caixa branca.

"Obrigado, mãe. Não era preciso."

"Cheira-me a torradas…"

"Estava com fome."

"Tens café?"

"Claro."

"Então vamos para a cozinha e podes comer a tua tarte enquanto eu bebo um café."

Ela estava a ser subtil esta manhã. Se queria saber como é que eu estava a reagir ao casamento de Sam e Emily, deveria perguntar de uma vez.

"O Charlie quer almoçar connosco." Disse a minha mãe sentando-se na cadeira onde Jacob estivera há poucos minutos.

"Connosco?"

"Sim. Eu, tu e o Seth. Eu disse-lhe que não sabia se tu estavas com disposição para ires."

Realmente ela estava a ser _bastante subtil_.

"Claro que vou."

"A sério?"

"Preciso de fazer algumas compras em Forks."

"Isso é óptimo. Podemos ir às compras e depois podes ajudar-me a preparar o almoço."

"Está bem." Assenti.

"Leah?"

"Sim?"

"Estás diferente." Comentou.

Eu sorri e ela pegou numa das minhas mãos.

"Estou muito feliz por ver que estás bem." Disse ela.

"Eu também."

Claro que ainda me incomodava quando pensava em Sam, Emily e na lua-de-mel em Las Vegas mas já não sentia uma inveja desmedida por Emily estar com Sam. Afinal de contas eu era uma lutadora. Apesar de ter sofrido bastante, queria sair de cabeça erguida, e não iria continuar a pensar no meu ex-namorado. Uma mulher não precisa de um homem na sua vida para ser feliz. Enquanto eu tivesse esta ideia presente não haveriam problemas.

Após o almoço em casa de Charlie, Seth e eu recebemos indicações para nos apresentarmos em casa dos Cullen para uma nova reunião.

Edward e Esme vieram receber-nos à porta e fomos directamente para a sala. Faltavam apenas os lobos que estavam de patrulha: Jared, Quil, Gary e Sullivan. Bella desligou a televisão e juntou-se ao marido. Rosalie e Emmett estavam junto da janela pois o nosso cheiro estava claramente a incomodá-los.

"O que viste?" Perguntou Jacob a Alice.

"A Irina decidiu partir para a Itália daqui a três dias." Respondeu ela com uma expressão preocupada. Ao que parecia aquilo não era tudo o que Alice vira. O seu rosto sério fazia-me suspeitar que ela vira mais qualquer coisa.

"E tens razão." Avisou Edward lendo os meus pensamentos. Eu odiava quando ele fazia aquilo.

"Ela ficará em Volterra durante cerca de uma semana até o Aro decidir conceder-lhe uma audiência." Explicou Alice.

"E depois?" Perguntei.

"A Irina sabe que os Volturi não se interessam por vinganças pessoais." Referiu Carlisle. "Se ela lhes contar que apenas quer vingar a morte do Laurent, eles mandam-na embora."

"Isso é bom, certo?" Inquiriu Jacob.

"Não necessariamente. A Irina vai jogar outra carta. Vai contar aos Volturi tudo sobre vocês e o nosso tratado de paz. O Aro não vai gostar."

"Só precisamos que nos digam quantos são." Referiu Paul.

"Vocês não estão a entender a seriedade da situação. O Aro nunca sai de Volterra e desta vez vai trazer o Marcus e o Caius." Disse Carlisle.

"Provavelmente seremos acusados de alta traição e poderemos vir a ser julgados e condenados. A vossa alcateia poderá mesmo ser aniquilada." Concluiu Jasper.

"Porquê? Não entendo qual é o problema?" Perguntou Seth.

"É proibido fazer alianças com lobisomens." Explicou Carlisle. "Vocês são nossos inimigos mortais. O Aro não irá aceitar o nosso pacto. Ele irá poupar o Edward, a Bella, o Jasper e a Alice mas os restantes somos todos dispensáveis."

"E o que vamos fazer quanto a isso?" Perguntou Jacob andando de um lado para o outro. "Sabes quantos vampiros virão?"

Alice abanou a cabeça.

"Ainda não. Só conseguirei ver alguma coisa quando o Aro decidir vir para cá."

"Não interessa quantos vampiros virão com os Volturi." Anunciou Jasper. "Temos de temer a qualidade e não a quantidade."

"O que queres dizer?" Perguntou Paul curioso.

"Eu avisei-vos." Disse Bella. "Os Volturi não são como os vampiros recém-nascidos criados pela Victoria. Eles têm poderes e irão usá-los contra nós."

"Que poderes?" Perguntou Seth.

"Poderes como os nossos." Disse Bella.

"A Jane e o Alec são, sem dúvida nenhuma, as armas especiais da Guarda Volturi. Na hierarquia dos Volturi são eles quem estão no comando de todos os vampiros que pertencem à Guarda Especial do Aro. Os seus poderes são…letais." Explicou Carlisle. "E podem usá-los contra vampiros, lobisomens e humanos."

Os membros mais novos da alcateia murmuraram preocupados.

"A Jane tem o poder de nos infligir dor. Apesar de o seu poder ser mental e de não haver contacto físico, ela consegue provocar-nos dores pavorosas." Referiu Edward.

Por algum motivo tive a sensação que ele já sentira as dores provocadas por Jane.

"E tens razão." Confirmou. "Parece que estamos a ser queimados vivos."

Bella olhou para o marido com um ar triste e segurou a sua mão.

"O Alec é o irmão gémeo da Jane e é tão letal quanto ela. Pode privar-nos de usar os nossos sentidos. É assim que conseguem aniquilar os seus inimigos mesmo quando estes são maiores e mais fortes. Eles são os favoritos do Aro." Finalizou Edward.

Comparados com os Volturi, os Cullens eram santos.

"Os vossos poderes são uma porcaria." Afirmou Paul. "O que é suposto fazermos com um violador de mentes, um controlador de emoções, uma vidente e…o que quer que a Bella seja?"

As palavras de Paul faziam sentido e isso era bastante assustador.

"Nem todos os vampiros têm poderes ofensivos." Explicou Jasper. "Mas isso não quer dizer nada. Apesar de todos nós termos poderes defensivos ainda podemos usá-los nesta situação."

"A Bella é imune aos poderes da Jane e do Alec." Anunciou Edward com orgulho.

Como se isso fosse um feito heróico. Na verdade era mais uma catástrofe. Se Jane e Alec nos tentassem matar a todos, Bella seria a única a sobreviver. Recebi um olhar desaprovador de Edward mas ignorei-o. Todos sabiam que Bella não era a minha sanguessuga preferida por isso se eu pudesse escolher apenas um Cullen para sobreviver à batalha, não seria ela com toda a certeza.

"Há mais vampiros poderosos como esses gémeos?" Questionou Jacob.

"Sim." Confirmou Carlisle. "E é por essa razão que queremos solucionar esta questão de modo pacífico."

"Como?" Perguntou Paul.

"Chama-se diplomacia, cão…mas como é óbvio tu não deves saber o que isso é." Declarou Rosalie.

"Por acaso a única coisa que me impede de te arrancar a cabeça é o nosso acordo diplomático, Loira." Ripostou Paul e Rosalie rosnou.

"Então e como pensam dissuadi-los a regressar a Itália? Com palavras meigas?" Questionei.

"Vamos tentar convencer o Aro que não tem de nos temer a nós nem à alcateia." Contou Carlisle.

"Mas eles deviam temer-nos. Somos inimigos." Constatei.

"Sim, mas eles não precisam de saber isso. Temos de os convencer que a vossa alcateia não representa qualquer perigo para eles. É a única maneira de sobrevivermos." Concluiu Carlisle.

"Ou podemos usar o plano B." Declarou Alice com um sorriso. O Jasper e eu estivemos a ponderar outras soluções e concluímos que mesmo que haja uma guerra, poderemos vencer."

Toda a gente olhou para Alice com surpresa, excepto Edward.

"Precisamos de um exército de testemunhas disposto a estar do nosso lado. Não lhes pediremos que lutem, apenas que testemunhem o nosso encontro com os Volturi." Disse Jasper.

"Então não vamos lutar?" Perguntei.

"As nossas forças de ataque são insuficientes." Referiu Jasper. "Oito vampiros e oito lobos não vão conseguir lutar contra o Aro e o seu exército."

"Somos vinte e um lobos." Corrigiu Jacob.

"Mas só oito de vocês têm experiência a lutar."

"Podemos aprender." Disse Caleb com convicção.

"Não é a mesma coisa. Não estou a dizer que não possam aprender mas não temos assim tanto tempo e lutar contra os Volturi não é o mesmo que lutar contra vampiros nómadas ou recém-nascidos." Avisou Jasper.

"E quem vamos recrutar? Os Denali?" Perguntou Bella.

"Talvez." Assentiu o marido de Alice.

"Eles não vão aceitar testemunhar contra a Irina." Insistiu Bella.

"Provavelmente, mas os Denali não são os únicos vampiros que conhecemos e que não apreciam os Volturi." Jasper sorriu.

"E qual é o vosso plano afinal?" Questionou Jacob. "Não me parece boa ideia ir pedir ajuda a vampiros, trazê-los para Forks e exigir que arrisquem a vida…ou seja a existência deles por nós."

Bella concordou com Jacob de imediato.

"Não vamos pedir-lhes nada que eles não queiram oferecer. Apenas iremos recrutar testemunhas." Recordou Edward. "Com testemunhas presentes o Aro pensará duas vezes antes de tomar uma decisão precipitada."

"Mas Edward…"

"Sabemos o que estamos a fazer, querida." Edward abraçou Bella.

"Deveríamos partir o mais cedo possível e seria conveniente se alguns lobos viessem também." Disse Jasper.

"Quanto tempo temos Alice?" Perguntou Carlisle encarando a filha adoptiva.

"Um mês no máximo. Terei mais detalhes quando a Irina falar com o Aro."

Passámos cerca de uma hora a decidir quem iria com os Cullen procurar reforços para a nossa causa. No final decidimos que Jared iria com Emmett e Carlisle para o Canadá, Alasca e Norte da Europa, enquanto que Jacob acompanharia Edward e Jasper para a América Central e do Sul.

Uma vez que Sam estava com Emily a aproveitar a lua-de-mel, eu ficaria a liderar a alcateia. Finalmente eu teria uma oportunidade para mostrar as minhas qualidades de liderança.

Depois da reunião regressámos a La Push e só voltámos a falar quando chegámos à casa de Jacob.

"Sei que todos ficaram preocupados com as notícias mas temos de nos concentrar." Avisou Jacob. "Enquanto eu estiver em viagem vocês devem respeitar as ordens da Leah."

Todos acenaram afirmativamente apesar de eu ver Paul rolar os olhos. Ele sempre fora contra a minha subida de posição.

"Vão para casa." Disse Jacob dispensando toda a gente.

Um por um todos os membros da alcateia partiram para casa. Só Embry, Seth e eu ficámos para trás.

"Porque não posso ir também?" Quis saber Seth.

Ele estava zangado por Jacob não o deixar acompanhar os Cullen.

"Porque preciso que fiques aqui com a tua irmã. Além disso a responsabilidade é minha por isso devo ser eu a ir com eles."

"Na verdade, deveria ser eu a ir com eles." Declarei. "Tu tens aulas e se continuas assim vais chumbar o ano."

"Eu tenho mesmo de fazer isto." Confessou Jacob.

Eu não fazia ideia porque é que ele queria tanto ir com o violador de mentes e com o controlador de emoções. Bella iria ficar em casa, faria mais sentido se Jacob quisesse ficar para poder passar algum tempo com ela.

"És sempre tu quem fica com a diversão." Seth virou-nos as costas e correu para a floresta.

Jacob ia segui-lo quando Embry o travou.

"Acho que ele não vai querer falar contigo Jake. Eu vou atrás dele."

Embry correu atrás do meu irmão, prometendo trazê-lo são e salvo. Eu sabia que a fúria de Seth não iria durar muito tempo. O meu irmão não conseguia estar zangado com alguém durante mais de dez minutos.

"Porque queres ir com as sanguessugas?" Perguntei quando eu e Jacob ficámos sozinhos.

"Porque preciso de confirmar uma coisa."

Eu encolhi os ombros.

"Consegues controlar a situação enquanto eu estiver fora?" Questionou ele.

"Claro que sim."

"E quando o Sam voltar?"

Eu sabia onde ele queria chegar. Ele achava que eu não seria capaz de trabalhar com Sam depois do seu regresso da lua-de-mel.

"Não te preocupes, eu sei o que fazer." Respondi com seriedade.

"Está bem. Enquanto eu estiver fora, os assuntos relacionados com patrulhas com os Cullen e com os limites das fronteiras são tratados com a Esme. Se não te sentires à vontade para falar com ela a sós, leva o Seth contigo. Todos os Cullen gostam do Seth, até mesmo a Loira."

"O que vais dizer ao teu pai?"

"A verdade. Não lhe posso mentir."

Ficámos em silêncio por alguns segundos.

"Não te quero perto do Paul." Disse ele. "Não quero que se matem um ao outro."

Eu ri-me mas Jacob tinha razão. Eu devia evitar discutir com Paul.

"Se precisares de ajuda para controlar os mais novos podes pedir ao Quil e ao Embry, eles são de confiança..."

"Eu sei o que fazer, Jacob." Interrompi-o.

"Está bem."

"Não vou matar ninguém durante a tua ausência. Nem mesmo a tua querida Bella."

Ele rolou os olhos.

"Estarei de volta daqui a duas semanas."

"Eu sei. Não te preocupes."

Parte de mim não queria que Jacob fosse com os Cullen, mas a outra parte desejava enfrentar este teste.


	13. Alfa

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**13. Alfa**

Uma semana depois eu estava praticamente à beira da loucura. Conseguira evitar discussões com Paul, conseguira controlar os mais novos sem ajuda, conseguira até aceitar que no dia seguinte Sam estaria de volta de teríamos de trabalhar em conjunto até Jacob regressar, a única coisa que eu não conseguira fazer fora ver-me livre de Isabella Cullen.

Bella estava com saudades do seu marido violador de mentes e a sua família de sanguessugas preferia enviá-la diariamente a La Push do que aturá-la, o que sinceramente eu até percebia. Ela conseguia levar qualquer um à loucura, até mesmo um vampiro.

"Acho que devias regressar a casa Bella." Eu estava muito perto de começar a implorar. Já não aguentava ouvi-la lamentar-se sobre Edward estar longe dela.

"Mas o Seth ainda não chegou." Contrariou.

"Mas ele vai chegar a qualquer minuto e depois teremos de ir patrulhar."

"És sempre tão impaciente. O Edward tem razão…tu és muito parecida com o Jake."

Ela não devia ter mencionado Jacob. Eu não queria falar sobre ele, especialmente quando dentro de alguns minutos iria patrulhar com o meu irmão. O problema residia no facto de Jacob estar constantemente nos meus pensamentos desde o casamento de Sam e Emily apesar de eu não perceber muito bem porquê.

"O Edward disse que o Jake anda a agir de um modo estranho. Está sempre de mau humor e…"

"Ele deve estar preocupado com os exames e com os Volturi." Interrompi.

"Oh…pois…"

Pela cara dela eu sabia que Bella se tinha esquecido que Jacob era finalista este ano. E pensar que ele continuava a amá-la. Jacob era mesmo um idiota masoquista.

"Ouve Bella não precisas de vir todos os dias verificar se está tudo bem em La Push. Eu tenho tudo controlado." Disse eu tentando ser simpática. Jacob jamais me perdoaria se eu fosse rude para Bella. Não que isso me importasse mas eu estava a tentar o meu melhor para mudar a minha personalidade.

"Eu sei mas sem o Edward aqui sinto-me deslocada e não tenho nada para fazer." Queixou-se ela pela enésima vez.

"Porque não ficas com a tua família de sanguessugas?"

"Elas não entendem os meus sentimentos e a minha preocupação em saber que o Edward não está comigo."

Eu também não entendia. Nem queria entender. Edward Cullen era um vampiro com o poder de ler mentes, o que raios poderia acontecer-lhe?

"Elas não sentem falta dos maridos?" Perguntei.

"Não da mesma forma que eu."

"Nem mesmo a vidente?"

Alice e Jasper pareciam ter uma relação bastante próxima. Mais do que Rosalie e Emmett e do que Carlisle e Esme.

"Ela está mais preocupada em descobrir coisas sobre os planos da Irina e dos Volturi."

"Eles já decidiram quando vão receber a Irina?" Eu tinha de mudar de tema de conversa ou ainda acabava por esganá-la com as minhas próprias mãos.

"Ainda não."

"Isso é bom. Dá-nos mais tempo."

"Sim, mas também significa que o Edward não voltará tão cedo. Tu também tens saudades do Jake, não tens?"

"Claro que não!" Tentei mentir. "Porque razão teria saudades daquele imbecil?"

Bella só podia estar a brincar, certo? Ela mal me conhecia, como podia saber que eu sentia saudades do idiota do meu alfa? Aliás não era bem saudades, era mais sentir a falta de o irritar. Era diferente. Pelo menos na minha perspectiva, ainda que no fundo algo me dissesse que eu estava apenas a iludir-me.

"O Edward disse-me que tu e o Jake são amigos e que tu estás a tentar mudar de atitude por isso pensei que…"

"Pensaste errado." Afirmei. "E diz ao teu marido para deixar os meus pensamentos em paz."

Bella encolheu os ombros.

"Eu bem lhe disse que ele estava errado. És demasiado orgulhosa para mudar." Murmurou ela.

Antes que eu pudesse responder ao seu último comentário, Seth entrou em casa com um sorriso no rosto.

"Olá Bella. Há novidades?"

"Não. O Jasper, o Edward e o Jake ainda estão na Venezuela e não há sinais de vampiros."

"Pelo menos o grupo do Carlisle já recrutou três." Disse Seth com optimismo como se três vampiros fossem um exército.

"Já podes ir andando Bella." Avisei. "Eu e o Seth vamos patrulhar. Se quiseres ocupar melhor o teu tempo livre sugiro que te vás atirar dos penhascos…ouvi dizer que és muito boa nisso."

Bella olhou para mim com um ar reprovador. Ela sabia perfeitamente do que eu estava a falar.

"Não estava a tentar suicidar-me quando me atirei dos penhascos." Declarou.

Eu encolhi os ombros. O que quer que ela estivesse a tentar fazer naquela altura teria sido melhor se Jacob não a tivesse salvado.

"Pois…estavas apenas a tentar divertir-te." Disse eu com ironia.

"Leah…não comeces." Pediu Seth.

"Apenas queria ouvir a voz do Edward." Confessou Bella num tom triste e sonhador.

"E não era melhor telefonar-lhe?" Questionei.

"Ele tinha-me abandonado."

"E mesmo assim escolheste-o em vez do Jacob." Acusei.

"Porque o Edward é o meu verdadeiro amor. Apenas segui o meu coração." Defendeu-se Bella. "Nem todos nós têm a capacidade de esquecer o seu verdadeiro amor e seguir em frente."

Mal podia acreditar que Bella estava a dizer que eu não amara Sam o suficiente e que facilmente o esquecera.

"O que queres dizer com isso, _Isabella_?" Perguntei cerrando os punhos. A minha simpatia estava a esgotar-se.

"Nada. Apenas que o meu amor pelo Edward deixou-me desesperada o suficiente para fazer parvoíces como atirar-me de penhascos. Tu, pelo contrário nunca tentaste nada do género."

"Achas que o meu amor pelo Sam não era verdadeiro?" Dei um passo em direcção a ela.

"Talvez."

"Bella…é melhor ires." Avisou Seth puxando-a para a porta.

"Provavelmente tens razão." Disse eu, fazendo Bella e Seth olharem para mim. "Eu e o Sam não estávamos destinados um ao outro."

Bella olhou para o chão como se estivesse a sentir-se culpada pelas suas palavras anteriores e saiu. Seth suspirou de alívio.

Minutos mais tarde, eu e o meu irmão fomos para a floresta.

'_Tu nunca pensaste em fazer nada estúpido como a Bella fez, pois não?' _Perguntou ele.

'_Não. Claro que não.'_

Não era totalmente verdade mas os meus planos suicidas tinham sido efémeros.

'_Ainda o amas?'_

'_Não sei. Mas já aceitei que ele não voltará para mim.'_

'_Promete-me que nunca irás fazer o mesmo que a Bella.'_ Pediu o meu irmão.

'_Prometo.'_

'_Tu és muito importante para mim, Leah.'_

'_Eu sei. Já prometi que não vou fazer nada estúpido. Vamos patrulhar, está bem?'_

'_Eu estava a ser honesto.' _

'_Eu sei, Seth.'_

O meu irmão era a pessoa mais honesta do mundo. Eu esperava sinceramente que ele nunca mudasse.

Quando estávamos prestes a mudar de direcção para sul, sentimos um cheiro forte e pavoroso.

'_Vampiro.'_ Pensámos ao mesmo tempo.

'_E não é um dos Cullen. O que fazemos, Leah?'_

Decidi que desta vez não iria agir sozinha por isso alertei a alcateia uivando e pouco a pouco todos começaram a transformar-se.

'_A sanguessuga dirige-se para Forks.'_ Avisou Seth.

'_Brady vai a casa dos Cullen e trás uma das sanguessugas contigo.'_ Ordenei. Brady partiu de imediato.

'_Achas que é a Irina?'_ Perguntou Quil.

'_A Irina está na Itália.'_ Respondi.

'_Qual é o teu plano, ó poderosa beta?'_ Interveio Paul.

Pensei rapidamente numa maneira de enfrentar a sanguessuga sem colocar ninguém em perigo. Paul, Embry, Quil e Seth eram os lobos mais experientes da alcateia e eu podia usá-los como força ofensiva mas isso faria com que os mais novos ficassem desprotegidos.

'_Vamos tentar localizar a sanguessuga primeiro.'_

Surpreendentemente ninguém contestou a minha autoridade.

'_Ouçam com atenção, Embry segue para Sul e leva o Rick, o Sully e o Clayton contigo. Paul, leva o Denis, o Shane e o Caleb e segue para Este. Seth tu vais seguir para Oeste com o Collin, o Jason e o Ethan. Quil vai para Norte com o Gary, o Martin e o Justin. Entenderam?' _

'_Sim.'_ Todos eles responderam.

'_E tu, o que vais fazer?'_ Perguntou Seth.

'Eu vou servir de isco porque sou a mais rápida. Assim vou conseguir ganhar algum tempo para que vocês consigam encurralar o vampiro.'

'_Não te armes em heroína de novo.'_ Avisou Embry.

'_Pois, o Jacob detesta quando fazes isso.'_ Lembrou Quil.

'_Não vou atacar sem que vocês cheguem. Além disso o Brady e os Cullen vão apoiar-me.'_

'_Se chegarem a tempo.'_ Disse Seth com algum receio.

'_Chegaremos.'_ Confirmou Brady quando estava quase a chegar à casa dos vampiros.

E a caçada começou. Todos os grupos seguiram as minhas direcções e eu segui o odor pavoroso da sanguessuga que andava nas nossas terras. Acelerei a corrida e em breve reparei que a sanguessuga mudara de direcção. Não demorei mais de cinco minutos até encontrá-la nos penhascos de First Beach.

A mulher diante de mim era linda. Os seus cabelos negros eram longos e voavam com a brisa do mar. Usava um vestido azul e ao pescoço trazia um colar com pedras vermelhas da mesma cor que os seus lábios e olhos.

Ela não ficou surpreendida por ver um lobo gigante aproximar-se e foi nesse momento que percebi que aquilo não passava de uma armadilha.

'_Posições?'_ Questionei.

'_Estamos quase aí, Leah.'_ Assegurou Seth.

'_Tenta ganhar tempo.'_ Sugeriu Quil.

'_Mais uns minutos e estaremos contigo.'_ Disse Embry.

'_Quil, leva o teu grupo para os penhascos mais abaixo para o caso de ela querer fugir pela praia.'_ Ordenei.

'_Está bem.'_

'_Pessoal, a Alice teve uma visão.' _Informou Brady. _'Ela diz que está um vampiro a caminho…um homem de cabelo ruivo.'_

'_Não pode ser. A Leah encontrou uma mulher de cabelos negros.'_ Constatou Seth.

'_Eu sei…mas ela tem a certeza que o vampiro está por aqui algures na floresta.'_

'_O Edward devia estar aqui. Ele poderia fazer a comunicação entre nós e a Alice.'_ Referiu Embry.

'_E também podia ler a mente das sanguessugas.'_ Lembrou Seth.

Olhei com desconfiança para a vampira à minha frente e rosnei para ver a sua reacção. Ela sorriu.

"Onde estão os outros?" Perguntou. "Sei que há mais…"

'_Cuidado Leah. Ela parece saber mais do que pensávamos.'_ Avisou o meu irmão.

'_Sim, eu já notei isso. Só não entendo porque continua ali parada. Devia fugir, não?'_

Entretanto os grupos de Paul, Embry e Seth chegaram aos penhascos. A bela vampira olhou-os com um ar furioso e quando reparou no nosso elevado número, deu alguns passos para trás. Ao que parecia não esperava ser encurralada por tantos lobos.

'_Será que a visão da Alice está errada?'_ Questionou Seth colocando-se ao meu lado.

'_Obviamente.'_ Respondi.

'_O que achas que ela quer?'_ Perguntou Embry. _'E porque é que não ataca?'_

Nesse mesmo instante Brady juntou-se a nós sendo seguido de perto por Alice, Rosalie, Esme e Bella.

"Os famosos vampiros de olhos amarelados. Vocês metem nojo." Disse ela com desdém. E só então percebi que o seu plano era conhecer os Cullen.

"Quem és tu?" Questionou Alice.

"Não interessa quem sou."

"Onde está o teu amigo?"

"Estou sozinha." Afirmou.

"Sabemos que está outro vampiro nas redondezas." Alice deu um passo em frente.

"Já disse que estou sozinha."

"Então porque estás aqui?" Perguntou a Loira com impaciência.

"Leah, manda alguns lobos para verificar as fronteiras de Forks e La Push. Está outro vampiro algures e queremos capturá-lo." Disse Esme.

'_Embry, Collin, Caleb e Justin. __Se encontrarem alguém avisem imediatamente.'_ Ordenei e eles partiram de imediato.

Eu pensava que a sanguessuga continuaria a responder às perguntas de Alice e Rosalie mas estava enganada. Sem que nada ou ninguém o previsse, a vampira cerrou os punhos e avançou à velocidade da luz em direcção a Bella.

Porém antes que tivesse oportunidade de tocar em Bella, Rosalie agarrou-a por um braço e lançou-a pelo ar na nossa direcção. Os dentes afiados de Paul arrancaram-lhe o braço esquerdo e a vampira gritou furiosamente.

Antes que pudéssemos investir contra ela, o seu braço mexeu-se e voltou a juntar-se ao seu corpo de mármore. Os lobos mais novos estavam petrificados pois nunca tinham visto nada assim.

Paul, Seth e Brady cercaram-na.

"Não ataquem." Pediu Alice de repente.

'_Ela só pode estar a brincar, certo?'_ Queixou-se Paul. _'Temos de matar esta sanguessuga agora.'_

'_Espera, Paul. Vamos ver qual é o plano da vidente.' _Ordenei.

Assim que Seth, Paul e Brady recuaram, a vampira de olhos rubros saltou sobre nós e voltou a atacar Bella. Desta vez nenhuma das suas irmãs, cunhadas ou o que quer que elas agora fossem a título familiar, se mexeu e apesar de eu não gostar particularmente de Bella, não consegui deixar de pensar que não podia ficar ali sem fazer nada para a ajudar.

Quando as mãos da sanguessuga tocaram no pescoço de Bella fui obrigada a tomar uma decisão porque ela não parecia inclinada a parar.

'_Paul, acaba com ela.'_ Ordenei pois Paul era quem estava mais perto da nossa inimiga.

Assim que Paul saltou sobre ela, Bella conseguiu libertar-se e foi imediatamente rodeada de modo protector por Seth, Shane, Jason e Ethan. Mesmo que ela se conseguisse libertar dos dentes de Paul, jamais conseguiria aproximar-se de Bella novamente.

Porém alguns segundos depois, os seus gritos cessaram e a sua cabeça rolou no chão. Seth e Jason ajudaram Paul a desmembrar o corpo duro da vampira e Bella fechou os olhos.

'_Quil, tu e o teu grupo podem regressar à forma humana e arranjem alguma lenha para a fogueira. Temos uma sanguessuga para queimar.' _Disse eu.

'_Está bem, estamos a caminho.' _Respondeu Quil.

"O que é que aconteceu?" Questionou Bella abrindo os olhos devagar mas ninguém parecia disposto a responder-lhe. "Alice?"

Antes que a vidente pudesse abrir a boca sentimos o odor de outro vampiro nas nossas terras. Alice tinha razão, eles eram dois.

'_Estamos mesmo atrás dele. Dirige-se para a praia.'_ Avisou Embry.

'_Raios. Não devia ter ordenado ao Quil que viesse ter connosco.' _Lamentei.

"Não podemos deixá-lo escapar. Rose vem comigo!" Alice partiu em direcção à praia. Bella ia segui-las quando Esme a impediu.

'_Paul, Seth, Brady vamos segui-las.'_ Ordenei e eles nem sequer questionaram a minha decisão.

'_E nós?'_ Questionou Denis.

'_Fiquem aí e esperem pelo Quil.'_

'_Ele vai conseguir fugir, não vamos conseguir apanhá-lo a tempo.'_ Lamentou Embry.

Chegámos à praia ao mesmo tempo que o grupo de Embry que, vindo do Norte, perseguia a sanguessuga de cabelo ruivo. Assim que ele nos viu vir do Sul cortou caminho e correu em direcção à água, desaparecendo nas ondas revoltas do mar.

_'Raios! Quase o apanhámos!'_ Gritei com frustração.

"Precisamos falar convosco." Disse Alice. "Voltem à forma humana e venham ter connosco aos penhascos."

Fizemos o que Alice sugeriu e quando chegámos ao topo dos penhascos de First Beach toda a gente rodeava a pequena fogueira acesa que continha os restos da vampira que tínhamos desmembrado há poucos minutos.

"O que é que se passa?" Perguntei fazendo valer a minha posição de autoridade.

"Creio que eram dois espiões dos Volturi." Disse ela calmamente.

"Mas não estavam a usar os mantos negros." Apontou Esme.

"Provavelmente não queriam ser identificados." Referiu Alice.

"Porque é que não conseguiste vê-los aos dois?"

Alice pensou um pouco antes de me responder.

"Não tenho a certeza, acho que a Irina deve ter contado ao Aro como o meu poder funciona. Eles estavam a improvisar…"

"Porque é que vieram até aqui?" Perguntou o meu irmão.

"Acho que o Aro quer recolher informações sobre o que poderá ter de enfrentar se vier. Por isso enviou uma vampira para nos atacar e outro vampiro para regressar a Volterra com as informações. É realmente possível que ela não soubesse que havia outro vampiro nas redondezas."

"Temos de telefonar ao Edward e contar-lhe o que aconteceu." Disse Bella.

"Isso agora não fará grande diferença. Os Volturi saberão tudo daqui a alguns dias." Anunciou Alice com um ar preocupado.

"Eles não vão ficar satisfeitos." Comentei. "Nem conseguiram reunir muitas informações sobre nós."

"Estás enganada." Adiantou Alice. "Isto não foi um ataque qualquer. A vampira que vocês eliminaram estava a testar a nossa aliança e foi por isso que só atacou a Bella. Ela precisava saber o que a alcateia estava disposta a fazer para salvar um de nós."

A explicação de Alice fazia sentido.

"E nós protegemos a Bella arriscando as nossas próprias vidas." Murmurei.

"O Aro terá todas as provas que necessita para nos acusar." Confirmou Alice.

"Então eles virão para Forks." Disse Bella parecendo completamente derrotada. "Até sacrificaram um deles."

"Sim." Afirmou a vidente. "Peço desculpa por não te termos protegido mas eu tinha de saber o que se passava."

"Não faz mal."

"O que vamos fazer agora?" Perguntei.

"Agora esperamos. Assim que souber os planos do Aro eu aviso." Prometeu Alice.

"Vamos celebrar esta noite." Disse Paul enquanto regressávamos a La Push. Bella, Rosalie, Esme e Alice tinham regressado à mansão há minutos.

"Uma vez que estiveste bem…também estás convidada." Acrescentou ele e eu mostrei-lhe o dedo do meio. Não tinha grande vontade de celebrar ainda que tivéssemos eliminado uma sanguessuga.

"Prefiro patrulhar." Referi e ele encolheu os ombros juntando-se a Quil e Embry que já planeavam ir comprar as bebidas.

"Fizeste um óptimo trabalho, Leah." Disse Seth colocando uma mão no meu ombro. "O Jacob ficaria orgulhoso."

Eu sorri.

"A Leah é a nossa fêmea alfa." Murmurou Denis comentando com os mais novos. "Tenho a certeza que ela é tão boa a liderar quanto o Jake."

Eles eram uns idiotas mas mesmo assim eu sentia-me um pouco feliz.

* * *

Rafaela - Boa sorte nas provas! :D


	14. Betas

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan.

Anne Sullivan – Meus Deus, eu gosto imenso de receber os teus comentários, mas nunca pensei que voltasses a ler esta história, especialmente porque já a leste uma vez em português e outra em inglês. É bom saber que gostas do meu trabalho. Muito obrigado por estares a ler de novo. Beijos

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**14. Betas**

"Vá lá Leah." Seth implorou novamente. "Se o Jacob confia em ti o suficiente para te nomear líder da alcateia enquanto ele e o Sam estão fora, podes fazer o que quiseres. Manda outra pessoa patrulhar e vem connosco."

Há quase uma hora que Seth tentava convencer-me a ir à festa que Paul e os outros tinham agendado para aquela noite com o objectivo de celebrar a nossa caçada bem sucedida a uma sanguessuga. Eu não fazia questão de ir mesmo estando no comando. Na verdade alguém tinha de ser responsável e eu não queria desapontar Jacob.

"Não posso. Alguém tem de patrulhar e é minha responsabilidade Seth."

"Já falei com a Esme e ela garantiu-me que elas vão patrulhar as nossas terras esta noite."

Eu suspirei resignada.

"Talvez vá ter convosco à praia depois da patrulha, está bem?"

Ele acenou com um sorriso e foi-se embora. Era fácil convencer o meu irmão de algo e era ainda mais fácil agradar-lhe porque ele contentava-se com pouco. Seth e eu não éramos nada parecidos mas não havia ninguém em quem eu confiasse tanto quanto nele.

Deitei-me na cama depois de ter tomado banho e pensei no telefonema da minha mãe há alguns minutos atrás. Amanhã teríamos uma reunião bem cedo com o Concelho Quileute pois eles queriam saber tudo sobre o que se passara. Infelizmente para mim, Sam estaria presente.

Algumas horas mais tarde juntei-me a Esme e Bella na fronteira dos nossos territórios para iniciarmos a patrulha. Elas queriam ajudar-nos e como a alcateia estava a celebrar, tinham-se oferecido para patrulhar as nossas terras. Eu fora obrigada a aceitar a sua ajuda porque Seth me tinha implorado e porque Jacob queria que nos déssemos bem com os Cullen.

Alice e a Loira iriam patrulhar as suas terras enquanto que Esme, Bella e eu patrulharíamos o território da Reserva. Bella continuava amuada por ninguém ter concordado em dizer a Edward e aos outros o que se tinha passado. Ela não queria mentir ao marido mas Alice não achava conveniente dizer-lhes a verdade porque eles iriam querer regressar imediatamente e a sua missão de recrutamento acabaria desperdiçada.

No final de contas, apesar de termos sido surpreendidos por duas sanguessugas, as coisas não tinham corrido assim tão mal. Tínhamos trabalhado em conjunto e ninguém se magoara. A não ser a sanguessuga que tínhamos despedaçado.

Enquanto patrulhávamos, Bella recomeçou a queixar-se por causa de Edward não estar ali e eu dei graças aos céus por estar transformada em lobo. Assim era Esme quem tinha de lhe responder e não eu. Pela primeira vez na minha vida senti pena da mãe vampira. Bella era insuportável naquelas ocasiões.

Continuei a ouvir a conversa das duas vampiras e fiquei completamente assombrada com a paciência de Esme. Ela limitava-se a dizer a Bella que ia tudo correr bem e que em breve Edward estaria de volta. Eu não sabia como é que Esme conseguia. Eu já teria arrancado a cabeça de Bella Cullen.

Ela não era a única a ter saudades do marido violador de mentes. Com certeza Esme também sentia a falta do doutor, a Loira do seu gigante domesticado e Alice do controlador de emoções esquisito. Até eu sentia saudades de Jacob.

Aquele pensamento desconcertou-me um pouco e fez com que eu deixasse momentaneamente de prestar atenção aos lamentos de Bella. Eu não queria sentir saudades dele porque isso era algo demasiado íntimo e eu e Jacob não tínhamos esse tipo de relação.

Mas a verdade é que sentia a falta dele. Da sua mera presença, da sua voz, das suas piadas idiotas, do seu sorriso, das nossas constantes discussões e especialmente do seu calor e do seu cheiro.

Eu nunca tinha prestado muita atenção a todas essas coisas antes de Jacob partir. Provavelmente porque até há bem pouco tempo eu continuava presa às lembranças de Sam, mas agora que estava a conseguir libertar-me delas, começava a reparar em certos pormenores.

Jacob era, sem dúvida nenhuma, o mais adulto de todos os lobos da alcateia com a excepção de Sam e talvez Jared. Apesar de ter apenas dezassete anos, Jacob já passara por demasiadas situações que o tinham feito crescer "à força". Além disso, dizer que ele não era atraente, era inútil. Todos nós tínhamos mudado fisicamente, uns mais do que outros e essa mudança física fizera Jacob possuir o corpo mais perfeito que eu alguma vez vira num homem.

Eu também tinha o direito de observar os rapazes. Afinal de contas se eles me podiam ver nua eu também queria reivindicar direitos. Era apenas justo…podia não ser muito ético mas era definitivamente a única maneira de repor alguma justiça.

Pensar em Jacob deixava-me sempre com uma sensação estranha no estômago. Algo que eu não estava acostumada a sentir há algum tempo porque decidira que passaria o resto dos meus dias sozinha.

O facto de ter acordado nos seus braços fortes e quentes após o casamento de Sam não ajudava em nada. Saber que alguém se preocupava comigo e com os meus sentimentos tinha feito subir a minha auto-estima. Estaria a mentir se dissesse que não tinha apreciado dormir nos seus braços sentindo o seu calor toda a noite. Na verdade gostara demasiado e era esse o problema.

Eu queria acreditar com todas as minhas forças que tudo o que sentia por ele era gratidão. Afinal de contas eu conhecia Jacob desde que ele nascera. Era legítimo considerá-lo meu amigo, especialmente depois de me ter nomeado Beta. Por isso era normal que ele me quisesse ajudar naquele momento de fragilidade após ter presenciado o casamento do meu ex-namorado e da minha prima.

Mas se era realmente só isso, porque razão continuava a lembrar-me do seu toque suave, do som do seu coração, do seu cheiro a pinheiros, a terra molhada e a…flores?

Jacob não cheirava a flores. Quando percebi o que se passava entrei em pânico. Outro lobo acabara de se transformar. Os pensamentos sobre flores eram dele, não meus. Rezando para que ele não tivesse conseguido perceber os meus últimos pensamentos sobre Jacob, regressei à forma humana, ficando nua e parada no meio da floresta.

Esme e Bella pararam também e vieram ter comigo.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou Esme.

"Sim." Respondi, acabando de me vestir. "Mas prometi ao Seth que ia ter com ele à praia. Preciso de verificar se está tudo bem com os mais novos. Importam-se de continuar a patrulha sem mim?"

"Não, claro que não." Sorriu Bella.

"Então…falamos mais tarde." Disse eu, correndo na direcção oposta. Não fazia ideia de quem se tinha transformado mas rezava para que não tivesse sido Jacob. Seria demasiado constrangedor e eu não teria como negar.

Quando cheguei à praia tentei verificar se estavam todos ali. Martin, Denis e Gary estavam adormecidos na areia. Rick e Justin falavam sobre basebol, Sullivan, Clayton, Caleb e Shane ouviam Seth contar a história da batalha contra Victoria, Riley e os recém-nascidos pela milésima vez, Ethan e Jason estavam a jogar às cartas enquanto Quil e Embry observavam o jogo com atenção. Paul, Collin e Brady conversavam sobre o ataque daquela tarde e sobre o facto de termos conseguido matar uma sanguessuga. Quanto a Rachel, estava sentada junto à fogueira, usando o casaco do namorado e tiritando de frio.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, sabendo agora que os únicos lobos que podiam ter lido os meus pensamentos eram Jacob, Jared ou Sam. Eu duvidava que Sam se tivesse transformado naquele momento pois estava em Las Vegas a passar a lua-de-mel. Por isso haviam apenas duas hipóteses. Eu esperava que tivesse sido Jared. Ele era um pouco despistado e como com certeza estava a pensar na sua impressão, ou seja em Kim, talvez não tivesse percebido que eu estava a pensar em Jacob daquela maneira.

"Ainda bem que vieste Leah." Disse Rachel chegando-se para perto de mim. Olhei para Seth e este sorriu-me.

"A rainha dos malditos chegou finalmente." Disse Paul.

"Cala a boca Paul." Ordenou Rachel. "Há uns minutos atrás estavas a dizer que a Leah fez um óptimo trabalho."

"A sério?" Questionei. "Ainda bem que não decepcionei as tuas expectativas, Paul."

Ele fez uma careta e eu pus a língua de fora, porém no fim ambos nos rimos das nossas infantilidades.

"Como estão as coisas?" Perguntou Seth referindo-se à patrulha.

"Calmas."

"Como foi estar no comando?" Perguntou Rachel olhando curiosamente para mim.

"Foi…bom…acho eu."

Realmente, eu tinha excedido as minhas expectativas. Organizar e controlar dezassete lobos, a maioria do quais inexperientes e ainda Paul Lahote, fora de facto um feito histórico.

"Pareces um pouco deprimida." Disse Rachel. "O que se passa? Não é por causa do S…"

"Não tem nada a ver com o Sam." Disse eu rapidamente. "Não é nada…estou só preocupada." Não podia dizer a Rachel que sentia a falta de Jacob. Primeiro porque ele era seu irmão, segundo porque haviam dezassete lobos presentes e terceiro porque seria estúpido da minha parte. Jacob era apenas meu amigo. Nada mais.

"Achas que podem vencer contra os italianos?" Questionou Rachel.

"O Paul não te devia contar estas coisas." Avisei.

"Não vou dizer a ninguém. Jurei que guardava o vosso segredo. Além disso ele não consegue mentir-me. Irás entender quando tiveres a impressão com alguém."

Eu ri-me.

"Não vou imprimir, Rachel."

"Porquê?"

"Porque sou diferente deles. Sou a única rapariga da alcateia ou ainda não reparaste?"

"Sim, já reparei."

Ela continuava confusa.

"Não preciso de uma impressão porque não posso ter filhos." Expliquei.

"Como é que sabes?"

"Queres que te conte os detalhes?"

"Não…acho que não. Eu lamento imenso Leah."

"Tudo bem, Rachel. Eu já aceitei o que sou."

"Talvez tenhas de encontrar a pessoa ideal. É o que digo ao Jacob cada vez que ele chega a casa deprimido. Ele ainda é jovem, só precisa de encontrar a rapariga certa."

Rachel tinha razão. Não sobre mim, porque não existia alguém certo para mim. Eu iria ser uma aberração para sempre, mas Jacob ainda tinha uma hipótese de encontrar a pessoa certa. Claro que essa pessoa não podia ser eu. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele encontraria a sua alma gémea. Quando isso acontecesse ele seria feliz e eu continuaria sozinha.

Caso encerrado.

xxxxxxxxxx

Não era nada divertido ter uma reunião às nove horas da manhã, especialmente quando Sam estaria presente. Porém tive de me resignar às circunstâncias e relatei todos os pormenores do que acontecera no dia anterior. Sam parecia desapontado por ter ficado de fora de toda a acção mas em breve teria a oportunidade de mostrar o seu valor no campo de batalha.

"A Alice acha que estaremos seguros até o líder dos Volturi decidir vir para Forks. Ela saberá a data em breve." Avisei.

"Fizeste um óptimo trabalho Leah." Elogiou Billy e a minha mãe sorriu com orgulho.

"Já avisaram o Jacob sobre o que aconteceu?" Perguntou o velho Quil.

"Ainda não." Contei. "A Alice acha que não devemos apressar o regresso deles. Precisamos urgentemente de reforços."

"Mas o Jacob é o alfa da alcateia. Ele deveria regressar." Insistiu o velho Quil.

"Acho que deveríamos seguir o plano dos Cullen. Agora que eu estou de volta, estarei atento." Disse Sam.

Todos os membros do Concelho permaneceram em silêncio durante algum tempo. Depois o velho Quil acenou concordando com as palavras de Sam. Era óbvio que eles depositavam uma grande confiança no maravilhoso Sam Uley.

"Tu e a Leah vão trabalhar juntos de agora em diante, certo?" Perguntou Billy.

"Claro." Concordámos os dois. Não tínhamos outra opção.

Depois da reunião Sam tocou-me no braço para falarmos.

"Mais tarde passo na tua casa para discutirmos alguns detalhes sobre as patrulhas." Disse ele.

"Na verdade gostaria muito que tu e a Emily viessem almoçar connosco." Referiu a minha mãe. Sam aceitou.

Foi apenas por respeito que não gritei com a minha mãe. Como se a reunião não tivesse sido o suficiente, ainda teria de aguentar a presença do casal maravilha em minha casa durante o almoço.

A refeição não foi assim tão má porque no final eu mal falei com ambos. Limitei-me a sorrir e a concordar com tudo o que diziam. Seth fez-me o favor de entretê-los fazendo milhares de perguntas sobre Las Vegas.

Emily não deu detalhes sobre a noite de núpcias e na verdade eu não estava minimamente interessada em saber esses pormenores. Eu já aceitara que eles estavam juntos para sempre.

"Precisas de ajuda?" Perguntou Emily quando comecei a lavar a loiça.

"Não. Está tudo controlado." Disse eu.

"O Sam contou-me sobre o ataque de ontem. Fico feliz por ninguém se ter magoado."

"Na verdade acho que nunca estivemos em perigo. A sanguessuga estava mais interessada na Bella do que em nós."

"Devias estar orgulhosa. Estiveste muito bem."

"Emily, vem comigo. Quero mostrar-te uma coisa." A minha mãe puxou a minha prima e ouvia-as remexer nos velhos álbuns de fotografias no primeiro andar.

Seth saiu para ir para a escola e acabei por ficar sozinha com Sam. Ele estava encostado à parede e eu sentia o seu olhar na minha nuca. Começava seriamente a irritar-me.

"Eu posso limpar a loiça enquanto lavas." Ofereceu.

"Não, obrigado." Disse secamente. "Já estou a acabar."

"Fiquei surpreendido com a tua prestação." Confessou. "Nunca pensei ver o dia em que toda a alcateia te seguiria."

Como não sabia se ele me estava a elogiar ou a criticar, decidi ignorar aquele comentário.

"Talvez tenha algumas qualidades de líder." Murmurei.

"Sim, talvez."

Decidi mudar de tema e acabámos por decidir os grupos de patrulhas e os horários. Sam concordou com tudo o que sugeri. Ouvi a minha mãe e a minha prima a falar alegremente num dos quartos e quando dei um passo em frente reparei que Sam estava demasiado perto de mim.

Evitando que eu me esquivasse, Sam pegou numa das minhas mãos e suspirou.

"Peço desculpa por te ter pedido que não fosses ao meu casamento. Fui cobarde e egoísta. Pensei que seria mais fácil se não te visse lá."

"Podes largar a minha mão?" Pedi.

"Tive medo de não ser capaz de dizer "sim" se te visse. Continuo a lembrar-me de todas as promessas que te fiz, de todos os planos que traçámos para o futuro e que não se puderam concretizar porque imprimi."

"Sam…o nosso passado nunca vai desaparecer completamente mas agora eu estou finalmente a conseguir ver claramente alguns raios de luz ao fim do túnel e peço-te que me esqueças. Não tens de te sentir culpado…apenas esquece tudo o que se passou entre nós."

Eu não fazia ideia de como tinha conseguido dizer-lhe tudo aquilo sem sentir a habitual dor no peito. Mas estava feliz por tê-lo feito e jamais voltaria com a minha palavra atrás. Eu queria ser livre.

"Não sei se consigo fazer isso Lee-Lee."

Sam inclinou-se para a frente abraçando-me. Os seus lábios estavam quase a tocar nos meus quando acordei daquele transe e o empurrei com força.

O que raios estava ele a fazer? A minha mãe e a mulher dele estavam no andar de cima e ele tinha tentado beijar-me.

Como é que ele podia pensar em mim quando tinha chegado há menos de vinte e quatro horas da sua lua-de-mel com a minha prima? Há algumas semanas atrás eu teria correspondido ao beijo e provavelmente teria implorado que ele voltasse para mim. Mas agora tudo era diferente. Eu jamais deixaria que ele me tocasse de novo. Ele era casado e eu não queria alimentar rumores.

"Peço desculpa…eu não devia…perdi a noção das minhas acções…lamento." Balbuciou embaraçado.

Olhei para ele furiosamente. Há muito tempo que não me sentia tão furiosa com alguém.

"Sam, todos nós temos o direito de ser idiotas de vez em quando mas tu estás claramente a abusar desse direito. És casado com a minha prima. E neste momento nenhum de vocês está na minha lista de amigos preferidos. Podes pensar que ainda tens algum tipo de direito sobre mim mas estás enganado. A única coisa que quero de ti é a tua ajuda a liderar a alcateia até o Jacob regressar. Somos ambos Betas e é esse o nosso dever. Não há mais nada entre nós, entendido?"

Quando ia passar por ele para ir para a sala, Sam agarrou o meu pulso esquerdo.

"Larga-me." Exigi.

"Desculpa. A sério. Só quero que saibas que não é assim tão fácil esquecer-te."

Fechei o punho direito e acertei-lhe em cheio no rosto. Ele largou-me e cambaleou batendo na parede.

"Pára de me tentar confundir. Não quero estar contigo e não quero ficar presa às nossas memórias para sempre. Preciso de ser livre e de respirar por mim própria. Irei lutar com todas as minhas forças para me libertar de ti."

Sam limpou o sangue que corria do seu lábio inferior com a mão e saiu sem proferir uma palavra. Eu estava orgulhosa por ter conseguido aquela pequena vitória. Tudo o que lhe tinha dito era verdade. Sam e eu éramos apenas irmãos de alcateia e nada mais. Era assim que deveria ser.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bella telefonou-nos dois dias depois. Alice tinha tido outra visão e os Volturi tinham finalmente decidido vir para Forks. Eu e Sam fomos até à mansão dos vampiros pois todos os outros estavam na escola.

"O Caius não gostou nada das novidades que o vampiro que aqui esteve lhes contou." Avisou Alice andando de um lado para o outro.

"Ele foi atacado por um lobisomem há muitos anos atrás e odeia a vossa espécie." Disse Esme.

"Devíamos telefonar ao Edward." Sugeriu Bella.

"Sim, penso que teremos de o fazer. Eles precisam de saber que o Aro tenciona deixar Volterra daqui a um mês." Anunciou a vidente e eu tremi ligeiramente.

Os vampiros italianos estariam em Forks dali a um mês. Era pouco tempo. Bella foi buscar o telefone e marcou o número do marido.

"Oh Edward não fazes ideia de quanto sinto a tua falta." Queixou-se ela e eu rolei os olhos com impaciência.

_Eu sei querida. Também sinto a tua falta mas tens de ser paciente._

A Loira tirou o telefone das mãos de Bella e carregou num botão para que todos pudéssemos ouvir e falar com Edward.

"Vamos falar de coisas sérias." Disse Rosalie.

_Certo. O que se passa?_ Perguntou o violador de mentes.

"Os Volturi vão chegar daqui a um mês. O Caius quer eliminar toda a alcateia." Avisou Alice.

_Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

Será que ele conseguia ler as nossas mentes pelo telefone?

"Sim. Mas agora está tudo bem." Garantiu Alice.

_O que aconteceu?_ Perguntou a voz do controlador de emoções.

"Há dois dias atrás recebemos a visita inesperada de dois vampiros. Eram espiões dos Volturi e vieram testar a nossa aliança com a alcateia. Os lobos mataram um mas o outro fugiu." Contou Esme.

_Estaremos aí dentro de uma semana. Encontrámos quatro vampiros dispostos a ajudar._ Disse Jasper.

_Sabemos que estamos perto de um grupo de vampiros que vive no sul da Argentina._ Anunciou Edward.

"É a Maria?" Perguntou Alice com um tom de preocupação na voz.

_Ainda não sabemos._ Referiu Jasper.

_Há novidades do Carlisle?_ Questionou Edward.

"Ele recrutou cinco vampiros até agora." Disse Esme.

Nove vampiros no total. Não me pareciam grande ajuda mas suponho que era melhor do que nada.

_Esme, talvez seja altura de falar com os Denali. Eles têm de escolher um lado._ Avisou Edward.

"Volta depressa Edward." Pediu Bella com uma voz chorosa.

_Não te preocupes, amor. Estarei de volta em breve._

_Passa-me o telefone sugador de sangue. Quero falar com os meus betas._

O meu coração bateu ligeiramente mais depressa ao ouvir a voz de Jacob.

_Tem calma, rafeiro._ Disse Edward.

_Estão todos bem?_ Perguntou Jacob preocupado.

"Sim, a alcateia estava preparada e lidou com a situação muito bem. Agora que estou de volta podes ficar descansado." Respondeu Sam.

_A…A Leah está aí? Ela está bem?_

Fiquei admirada ao sentir preocupação na sua voz ao perguntar se eu estava bem. Porque razão perguntara por mim?

"Estou óptima, Jacob."

_Só me queria certificar já que desta vez não estive aí para te salvar._ Brincou ele.

"Idiota."

_Estarei de volta em breve._ Disse ele rindo-se do meu insulto.

Tive a estranha sensação que aquelas palavras eram dirigidas apenas a mim. Como se ele quisesse que eu estivesse à sua espera.

Depois de nos despedirmos Esme telefonou a Carlisle que disse que chegariam em três dias. Também garantiu que iria passar pelo Alasca para falar com os Denali. Carlisle não sabia se eles iriam ajudar-nos ou não mas de qualquer modo mereciam saber o paradeiro de Irina.

Eu duvidava que eles quisessem juntar-se a nós.

xxxxxxxxxx

Durante a semana seguinte nada de estranho aconteceu. Excepto as visitas constantes de Bella a La Push tudo correu bem. Dei por mim a desejar ardentemente que o violador de mentes regressasse depressa. Assim que ele chegasse Bella iria deixar-nos finalmente em paz.

Ela parecia pensar que só porque os nossos pais eram casados, podíamos brincar às famílias felizes e ela podia vir chatear-nos todos os dias com os seus problemas emocionais.

"A Alice também está desesperada." Disse Bella pela terceira vez naquela tarde.

"A sério?" Perguntei rolando os olhos. "Apenas mais uns dias." Murmurei tentando acalmar-me. Eu estava a tentar ver televisão mas Bella não se calava e começava a fazer-me dores de cabeça.

"O que se passa com ela?" Perguntou a minha mãe.

Bella sorriu ao ver que alguém estava interessado na sua história. Com certeza ela iria aproveitar para contar a vida do soldado Jasper e as Guerras do Sul pela décima vez. Seth, que tinha chegado da escola há menos de dez minutos, sentou-se ao seu lado apesar de já ter ouvido aquela história várias vezes.

"Ela está com medo que o Jasper fique com a Maria. Foi ela quem o transformou em vampiro durante a guerra civil."

"O Jasper é assim tão velho?" Perguntou a minha mãe.

"Não é tão velho quanto o Carlisle." Respondeu Bella.

"Eu não sabia que o Jasper tinha tido outra namorada antes da Alice. Eles parecem…perfeitos um para o outro." Referiu a minha mãe.

"Talvez a vidente deva perguntar-lhe o que ele sente e com quem ele quer ficar." Disse eu.

"A Alice não quer interferir na sua escolha e não quer que o Jasper saiba que ela está com medo de ele a deixar." Anunciou Bella.

"Mesmo que ele a deixe…não é como se ela fosse morrer." Ri-me da minha própria piada e todos olharam para mim.

"O que foi?" Questionei. Talvez eu estivesse a ser um bocadinho insensível mas era verdade. Os vampiros já estavam mortos, por isso não havia nada a temer. Alice ficaria bem eventualmente.

"Nem todas nós somos tão fortes quanto tu." Disse Bella. "O Jasper é a razão da existência da Alice. Ela morreria sem ele."

"Isso não me parece nada saudável. Depender de alguém dessa maneira é doentio, mas na realidade vocês são todos doentios uma vez que estão mortos." Ri-me de novo.

"Às vezes consegues ser tão insensível, querida." Declarou a minha mãe.

"Mas é verdade. Acham mesmo normal depender de um homem para o resto da vida? É estúpido e perigoso. O amor é para os idiotas. O mais certo quando te apaixonas é acabares de coração partido."

Nesse momento alguém bateu à porta e eu levantei-me para abrir.

"Eu não caio nessa nunca mais. Não preciso de ninguém ao meu lado a segurar a minha mão e a dizer que me ama. Não quero saber do amor para nada." Afirmei convicta e abri a porta.

Quando reparei quem estava à minha frente, os meus joelhos tremeram e o meu coração bateu mais rápido do que o normal. Jacob sorria para mim. Se o amor era para os idiotas, eu tinha a ligeira impressão que eu acabara de entrar no grupo da idiotice.

Nota/Autor: Continuamos com problemas a actualizar as histórias. Não faço ideia de quando poderei publicar Our Dawn 5, mas enquanto não dá vou escrevendo e traduzindo. Já terminei o capítulo 9. Esperemos que resolvam o problema rapidamente.

Bom fim-de-semana

Karisan


	15. Discussões

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**15. Discussões**

Assim que Bella viu que Jacob estava de volta saiu a toda a pressa para se encontrar com o seu marido violador de mentes. A minha mãe regressou a casa pois Charlie estava quase a chegar do trabalho e Seth, esquecendo por completo que tinha prometido não voltar a falar com Jacob por ele não o ter deixado ir com os Cullens, começou a bombardeá-lo de perguntas.

"Vais viajar de novo?" Perguntei ao ver que Jacob segurava uma mochila.

"Não. Na verdade venho perguntar se posso ficar aqui por uns tempos."

"Porquê?" Perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ao que constava Jacob vivia com Billy e Rachel.

"Preciso da tua ajuda urgentemente. Os exames vão começar e ainda não estudei nada. Apostei demasiado dinheiro, que não tenho, por isso preciso de passar a todos os exames."

Ele sorriu e eu dei por mim a reparar o quão perfeito era o seu sorriso.

Seth olhou para mim com uma expressão de cachorro abandonado.

"Ele pode ficar, não pode?" O meu irmão quase implorou.

Tendo em conta que já tinha albergado Denis, Rick e Jason, não podia dizer que não. Jacob era nosso alfa.

"Está bem, mas vocês os dois vão ter de partilhar a vossa comida." Brinquei.

Haviam apenas duas coisas sagradas para os lobos: a impressão e comida. Por isso Seth e Jacob olharam para mim assustados.

"Estás a falar a sério?" Perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Estava a brincar." Confessei e eles suspiraram de alívio.

Jacob entrou e fomos para a sala.

"Já falei com o Sam e ele vai ficar no comando enquanto eu estudo para os exames." Disse Jacob. Ele estava realmente empenhado em ganhar a aposta.

"E quanto às patrulhas?" Inquiri.

"Tu e eu vamos ter uma folga durante uma semana inteira. Também mereces uma recompensa pelo teu trabalho." Disse Jacob sorrindo de novo.

"Conta-nos como foi a viagem, Jake." Pediu Seth.

"Foi…chata. Foram eles que fizeram tudo. Além disso é difícil seguir rastos de vampiros quando não estamos nas nossas terras. São difíceis de encontrar porque tentam apagar os seus rastos e não viajam em grupo."

"Onde estão os vampiros que recrutaram? Vão ficar com os Cullen?" Perguntei.

"Não. Vão ficar junto à fronteira com o Canadá. Não têm autorização para se aproximar de Forks ou La Push…por enquanto."

"Como é que eles são?" Questionou Seth interessado.

"Cheiram pior do que os Cullen e são…esquisitos. Excepto o Peter e a Charlotte que são antigos conhecidos do Jasper. Parecem-se um pouco com os Cullen e não se importam de se alimentar de sangue de animais durante a sua estadia aqui. Também parecem ter…alguns sentimentos. Mas os outros como o Randall e o Garrett são estranhos."

Seth e eu começámos a tremer ligeiramente. Era difícil saber que estava um grupo de vampiros não vegetarianos tão próximo de nós e que não podíamos matá-los.

"Tenham calma." Disse Jacob. "Também me senti dessa maneira durante os primeiros dias depois de eles se juntarem a nós. O poder do Jasper foi a única coisa que evitou que eu os atacasse. Mas depois consegui controlar-me."

"Então era por isso que estavas sempre de mau humor." Murmurei.

Jacob olhou para mim surpreendido.

"A Bella disse-nos. Durante as últimas semanas ela veio regularmente a La Push. Mais uma semana e acho que ia acabar por lhe arrancar a cabeça." Confessei. "Ela estava a começar a irritar-me."

"Achas que eles nos vão mesmo ajudar?" Perguntou Seth referindo-se aos vampiros que tinham sido recrutados.

"O Peter e a Charlotte vão lutar connosco. Disseram que têm uma divida a pagar ao Jasper. Todos eles parecem odiar os Volturi mas o Randall e o Garrett não parecem inclinados em lutar ao nosso lado, apenas a testemunhar."

Eu já esperava isso.

"O grupo que o Carlisle recrutou ainda está a deliberar."

"Nove vampiros. Os Cullen acham mesmo que nove vampiros farão alguma diferença?" Perguntei.

Jacob encolheu os ombros.

Depois do jantar, Seth saiu para a patrulha nocturna e eu e Jacob começámos a estudar. Eu sabia que ele estava cansado mas Jacob era teimoso e não quis descansar.

"Podias ter vindo só amanhã. Devias descansar da viagem." Disse eu pousando o livro de Geografia na mesa.

"Eu sei…mas…"

"Deixa-me adivinhar, o Paul estava na tua casa com a Rachel."

"Quase parece que ele se mudou para lá e o meu pai nem sequer diz nada." Queixou-se.

"O Billy está feliz por ter a tua irmã de volta. Tens de respeitar isso."

"Eu entendo isso mas…estamos a falar do Paul." Disse ele quase fazendo uma birra. "Porque não o mataste enquanto estive fora?"

"Não pediste." Brinquei.

"Pois, devia ter pedido."

"Se me ordenares que o mate, eu faço-o sem hesitar."

Começámos a rir.

"O meu pai contou-me sobre o ataque e como organizaste a alcateia e evitaste que a sanguessuga matasse a Bella."

"Estava apenas a fazer o meu trabalho. E na verdade acho que a Bella não se iria magoar muito."

"O Edward quer agradecer-te por a teres salvado."

"Não fui eu quem salvou a Bella, foi o Paul."

"Mas foste tu que lhe ordenaste."

Encolhi os ombros e de repente os nossos olhos encontraram-se. Era incrível como olhar para os seus olhos cor de chocolate me provocava agora tantas emoções descontroladas. Era algo demasiado confuso e intenso. Antigamente as coisas entre nós eram simples. Discutíamos e depois voltávamos a ser amigos. Não haviam mais sentimentos envolvidos mas agora as coisas eram diferentes e eu não queria admiti-lo. Não podia.

Eu queria que os meus sentimentos em relação a Jacob fossem apenas de gratidão e amizade mas eram mais do que isso.

"Então…vais finalmente dizer-me porque é que quiseste ir com o violador de mentes e o controlador de emoções?" Perguntei para mudar de assunto.

"Precisava de ter a certeza sobre uma coisa." Afirmou.

"Querias ver se podias confiar em mim." Entendi.

Ele não respondeu, o que me fez pensar que eu tinha razão. Ele estava a testar-me para saber se realmente fizera a escolha certa ao promover-me a Beta da alcateia.

"Já confias mim?" Perguntei.

"Sempre confiei em ti."

"Sim, claro…" Disse eu sarcasticamente.

"Confesso que te promovi a Beta porque me encurralaste naquela noite e eu não tinha outra opção mas agora já não penso assim. O Sam tem qualidades mas tu também tens."

"Ele é forte e experiente em liderança, e eu? Ah pois, eu tenho seios grandes e pernas longas, certo?"

Ele virou o rosto, provavelmente para esconder o seu embaraço.

"Sabes que não é bem assim." Afirmou.

"Deixa lá, Jacob. Não estava à espera de nada em especial. Sempre soube que o Sam é muito melhor do que eu."

"Estás enganada."

"Vamos dormir."

Era melhor terminar por ali. Estávamos ambos cansados e discutir com Jacob na minha casa era perigoso pois podíamos acabar por destrui-la e eu não fazia intenções de ir viver com Charlie Swan e com a minha mãe.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ser professora particular de Jacob era tão difícil quanto remar contra a maré. Além disso esta não era a melhor altura para estar em casa a estudar. Dali a cerca de um mês teríamos de enfrentar os vampiros italianos e apesar de sabermos que Sam e Jared estavam a preparar os mais novos para a batalha, eu e Jacob queríamos ajudar. Havia ainda a considerar o facto de um grupo de vampiros estar alojado junto à fronteira com o Canadá, fazendo com que mal nos conseguíssemos concentrar nos exames.

Tentei fazer com que Jacob se interessasse na matéria para que fosse mais rápida a sua aprendizagem mas ele era demasiado teimoso. Geralmente quando se chateava por não estar a entender os exercícios Jacob atirava os livros pelo ar ou contra a parede, porém minutos depois acalmava-se e pedia desculpa.

Passar tanto tempo com Jacob estava a deixar-me tonta. Como se estivesse a andar num carrossel a alta velocidade. A sua proximidade era viciante e assustadora ao mesmo tempo. Saber que estava a gostar de Jacob mais do que aquilo que devia era o mesmo que dar um tiro no meu próprio pé. Ele deveria estar fora dos limites. Era demasiado novo, demasiado apegado aos vampiros e a Bella, demasiado perigoso porque ainda não tinha tido a impressão.

Na verdade eu não conseguia perceber porque é que a minha relação com Jacob mudara enquanto que a minha relação com todos os outros lobos permanecia igual.

A minha relação com Seth sempre fora forte por sermos irmãos biológicos. Eu sentia o dever de protegê-lo mais do que aos outros. Seth era importante para mim e nunca deixaria de o ser. Com Seth eu tinha um sexto sentido que me parecia alertar sempre que ele estava em perigo.

Com os outros lobos eu tinha uma relação baseada apenas na lealdade para com a alcateia. Eles achavam que eu era amarga, cruel e não tinha sentimentos e eu tentava vingar-me na mesma moeda. A maior parte das vezes conseguia-o recorrendo a golpes baixos como recordar que Embry era um filho bastardo do pai de Sam, de Quil ou de Jacob. A mim não me interessava quem era o seu pai verdadeiro, apenas gostava de vê-los sofrer, porém apostaria todo o meu dinheiro em como Embry era na verdade irmão de Sam.

Os mais novos tinham demasiado medo de mim para me chatearem, para eles eu era apenas uma distracção, especialmente quando tinha de me transformar e ficar nua. Eu estava habituada a ser ignorada por todos mas por alguma razão Jacob agia de modo diferente em relação a mim.

Durante uma altura ele partilhara a opinião dos outros mas eu merecera-o porque Jacob sempre fora uma das minhas vítimas preferidas. O facto de ele amar Bella mesmo depois de ter sido rejeitado e de ela estar casada com Edward, fazia com que fosse fácil irritá-lo e eu fizera-o durante demasiado tempo.

Agora porém ele estava diferente. Jacob e eu tínhamos enfrentado situações semelhantes e ele parecia entender aquilo que eu sentia melhor do que ninguém. Mais surpreendente ainda fora o facto de ele não ter desistido de mim e de me ter ajudado a ultrapassar a dor de ter perdido Sam para sempre.

Quando estava com ele eu podia ser eu mesma. Não tinha de fingir ser alguém diferente apenas porque tinha receio de todos saberem o quão frágil e vulnerável eu realmente era. Não tinha de sorrir e fingir que estava tudo bem apenas para agradar aos outros. Com Jacob eu podia fazer o que quisesse.

Mas mesmo assim eu continuava com medo de admitir que estava a sentir emoções que não devia sentir. Especialmente por ele. Era errado mas ao mesmo tempo era bom saber que haviam outros sentimentos dentro do meu coração que não ódio, indiferença e dor. Era bom saber que lentamente eu estava a recuperar. Essa recuperação fora sem dúvida, causada por Jacob.

Como eu sentia demasiado medo de aceitar aqueles sentimentos, decidi que depois dos exames, iria distanciar-me o máximo possível de Jacob. Seria fácil esconder os meus sentimentos da alcateia e de Jacob mas quanto ao violador de mentes, esse era um desafio que eu de certo perderia.

"Todos eles vão para Forks?" Questionou Bella curiosa.

"Todos menos eu, o Sam e o Jared." Apontei.

"O Billy sabe?"

"O que é que achas?" Questionei com ironia.

Claro que Billy não sabia que Jacob ia levar quase toda a alcateia para uma noite de diversão nos bares de Forks. Os exames tinham finalmente terminado e Jacob e os outros queriam celebrar. Como eu, Sam e Jared éramos os únicos que já não andávamos no Liceu ficaríamos a patrulhar.

"E não achas que o Billy devia saber?" Perguntou o violador de mentes.

"Não serei eu a denunciá-los." Afirmei.

"Mas não achas que ele está a ser irresponsável?" Insistiu o vampiro.

"Talvez, mas não os posso censurar. No próximo mês poderemos estar todos mortos além disso eles são…"

"Adolescentes." Concluiu Esme por mim.

Eu acenei.

"Faço o primeiro turno contigo." Avançou Edward.

Eu estava ali porque precisávamos da ajuda dos Cullen para patrulhar naquela noite mas não me agradava nada patrulhar com ele.

"Como queiras." Disse eu dirigindo-me para o meio das árvores para me transformar.

"Nunca pensei que deixasses o Seth ir também." Disse Edward juntando-se a mim.

'_Cá vamos nós…' _Pensei tristemente. Ter de ouvir os sermões de Edward era frustrante. _'Eu confio plenamente no meu irmão.'_

"Porque não foste com eles?"

'_Porque razão iria eu querer acompanhar um grupo de miúdos?'_

"Nem todos eles são miúdos."

'_Estou a tentar ser responsável, sanguessuga.'_

"Eu acho que estás apenas a tentar ajudar o Jacob." Ele riu-se.

Óptimo. Agora ele pensava que eu estava apenas a tentar impressionar o meu alfa.

"E estás?"

'_Não!'_

"Devias aceitar os teus sentimentos Leah."

'_Quem és tu? O doutor Phil?'_

"Não mas tenho um curso de Psicologia Clínica."

'_Que maravilha.' _

"Nunca gostei muito de usar o meu poder. Ler mentes pode ser frustrante e cansativo mas desde que vos conheci acho que o meu poder se tornou muito mais interessante."

Era bom saber que ele se divertia a ler as nossas mentes como se estivesse a ver uma novela.

"Não me leves a mal Leah mas as vossas vidas são extremamente interessantes e as vossas memórias bastante emocionantes."

'_Vai para o Inferno.'_

"Sei que estás confusa."

'_Não estou confusa.' _Contrariei.

Nem queria acreditar que ele conseguira ler os meus pensamentos tão facilmente.

"Viajei durante algumas semanas com um lobo bastante confuso. Acredita que sei ver quando as pessoas estão confusas, Leah. E tu és uma delas."

'_Claro que o Jacob está confuso. Está apaixonado pela tua mulher e está preocupado com os Volturi. São razões suficientes, não achas?'_

"O Jacob ainda se preocupa com a Bella mas não a ama da maneira que tu pensas."

'_Não és grande coisa como violador de mentes, sabias?'_

"Tu e o Jacob têm muito em comum. São ambos especialistas em tentar negar os vossos verdadeiros sentimentos."

'_Não podes simplesmente agradecer-me por ter salvado a tua mulher e continuar a patrulhar em silêncio?'_

"Claro, mas tudo seria bem mais fácil se aceitasses o que está mesmo em frente dos teus olhos."

'_Odeio-te, Edward Cullen.'_

"Não tanto quanto devias."

Ele sorriu e continuámos a correr.

xxxxxxxxxx

Já passava das quatro horas da manhã quando Seth chegou a casa. Eu não estava muito preocupada com ele porque ele estava acompanhado e porque o meu irmão era responsável apesar dos seus quinze anos.

Porém assim que o vi entrar soube que algo de errado se passava com ele. Jacob levou Seth até à casa de banho e regressou à sala onde se deitou no sofá adormecendo de imediato. O meu irmão vomitou durante pelo menos uma hora. Quando deixou de vomitar consegui arrastá-lo até ao seu quarto onde fiquei toda a noite depois de ter telefonado a Billy avisando que Jacob ficaria connosco naquela noite.

Eu devia ter calculado que uma noite de celebração era o equivalente a uma bebedeira. O nosso metabolismo era diferente do metabolismo dos humanos. Podíamos comer e beber tudo o que quiséssemos sem engordar ou ficar doentes. Era difícil ficar bêbedo por isso eu não fazia a mínima ideia quanto álcool ou que tipo de bebidas tinham eles estado a consumir para chegarem a casa naquele estado. Mas a resposta certamente não me agradaria.

Jared telefonou-me de madrugada para me avisar que Embry e Caleb não tinham aparecido para o substituir e eu contei-lhe o que se passara com Seth. Jared disse que iria falar com Sam e eu concordei apesar de saber que Jacob iria meter-se em sarilhos.

Acabei por ter de pedir aos Cullen para nos ajudarem com as patrulhas novamente e Carlisle concordou de imediato. Deu-me até alguns conselhos para tratar de Seth e disse que se ele não se sentisse melhor não se importava de nos fazer uma visita.

Não tive coragem de acordar Jacob para lhe dizer que deveria preparar-se para enfrentar as consequências da noite anterior por isso acabei por ir para a cozinha e preparei o pequeno-almoço. Na verdade limitei-me a fazer café.

"Estou mal disposto." Queixou-se Jacob quando acordou e se juntou a mim na cozinha.

Olhei para ele com alguma severidade e ele sentou-se numa cadeira colocando a cabeça em cima da mesa.

"Se voltas a trazer o meu irmão neste estado para casa acabo contigo." Ameacei colocando uma caneca de café junto à sua cabeça. "Bebe isso."

"O Seth já é crescido."

"Como conseguiram entrar num bar? Vocês são quase todos menores de idade."

Aquela pergunta foi estúpida e desnecessária. Nenhum deles parecia ser menor de idade.

Jacob levantou-se e colocou-se à minha frente pondo as mãos uma de cada lado do meu corpo e encurralando-me entre a bancada da cozinha.

"Dirias que sou menor?" Perguntou com uma voz rouca. A sua proximidade fez os meus joelhos tremerem ligeiramente mas consegui recuperar a tempo.

Empurrei-o com força porque o seu cheiro estava a deixar-me tonta.

"Estás metido em sarilhos, Jacob." Disse eu escondendo o meu rosto vermelho.

"Estou com fome." Queixou-se.

"Achas que sou tua criada?" Retorqui.

Apesar de tudo acabei por lhe dar os restos da pizza que sobrara do meu jantar que ele engoliu em menos de dois segundos.

"Quantas bebidas tomaste?" Perguntei.

"Parei de contar quando cheguei às trinta."

Rolei os olhos.

"E os outros?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"O Concelho não vai gostar de saber sobre isto."

"Vais apoiar-me, certo?"

"Como é que posso apoiar alguém que trás o meu irmão neste estado para casa?"

"Claro que a Leah não te vai apoiar." Disse a voz da minha mãe. Jacob quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando a viu mesmo ao seu lado.

"Bom dia, Sue." Disse ele, sorrindo inocentemente.

A minha mãe olhou para ele com um olhar assassino.

"Onde está o Seth?" Perguntou ela.

"A dormir." Respondi.

"Vou certificar-me que ele está a dormir e depois vamos a casa do velho Quil." Anunciou ela. "A mãe do Shane telefonou-me." Anunciou.

"Merda." Murmurou Jacob.

Cerca de meia hora depois, o Concelho tentava deliberar qual seria o melhor castigo para aplicar a Jacob pelas suas atitudes irresponsáveis.

"Talvez devêssemos dar a posição de alfa ao Sam de novo." Sugeriu a minha mãe. "O meu filho vomitou durante horas e ainda não saiu da cama."

Quem quer que se metesse com Seth teria de se ver com a minha mãe. Isso era certo.

"O Shane teve de ir ao Hospital." Continuou ela. "Quando os médicos viram a quantidade de álcool no sangue dele ficaram admirados por ele ainda não ter entrado em coma."

"Ele está bem?" Perguntou o velho Quil.

"Agora já está a recuperar." Respondeu a minha mãe.

"Eu não o mandaria para casa se ele não estivesse bem." Declarou Jacob tentando defender-se.

"Um alfa não se comporta desta maneira." Disse o velho Quil. "Os vampiros italianos vão chegar em breve e tu andas a brincar."

"A vossa aventura podia ter revelado o nosso segredo." Acrescentou Billy com um olhar de desilusão.

"Estamos todos demasiado ansiosos por causa da batalha que se aproxima. Apenas queríamos celebrar o fim dos exames. Que mal tem isso?" Perguntou Jacob. "Foi apenas uma noite e a Leah, o Sam e o Jared ficaram de prevenção."

"És um idiota irresponsável Jacob Black! Nem quero acreditar que és descendente de Ephraim." Quase gritou a minha mãe. Ela continuava furiosa por causa de Seth.

"Não somos feitos de aço, está bem? Precisávamos de uma folga." Retorquiu Jacob. "As nossas vidas mudaram radicalmente depois de nos tornarmos lobos mas continuamos a ser humanos. Não fizemos nada de mal!"

"Billy…diz-lhe qual é o seu papel." Pediu o velho Quil.

"Jake…sabemos que vocês são jovens e que se sentem pressionados mas estamos a viver uma situação complicada e a alcateia precisa de um bom líder. Tudo o que tu fazes reflecte-se nos teus irmãos. Eles precisam de um modelo para seguir."

"A Reserva estava protegida. Os Cullen também estavam a patrulhar. Eu não falhei pai. Foi apenas uma noite."

"E se fossem atacados?" Perguntou a minha mãe.

"Mas não fomos." Afirmou Jacob. "E se isso acontecesse estaríamos prontos para a batalha."

"Sim…claro…a cair de bêbedos." Disse a minha mãe com sarcasmo.

"O álcool desaparece do nosso organismo depressa." Expliquei recebendo um olhar estranho vindo de Sam.

Não era comum eu apoiar Jacob tão abertamente.

"O Jacob ainda é jovem e está sob demasiada pressão, ele errou mas não obrigou ninguém a ir com ele. A culpa também é nossa porque não os impedimos de ir." Disse Sam.

"O Sam tem razão." Concordou Billy. Ele não queria ser obrigado a castigar o filho por algo tão banal.

O velho Quil acenou concordando também e a minha mãe cruzou os braços em sinal de desaprovação.

Ela era com certeza a única que queria ver Jacob receber um bom castigo. Eu nunca a tinha visto tão zangada.

"O Jake apenas precisa de definir as suas prioridades." Referiu Sam.

"Precisas de te concentrar na batalha com os italianos rapaz." Disse o velho Quil olhando para Jacob intensamente. "Se quiseres podes também concentrar-te em dar um bom exemplo aos mais novos. Não te esqueças do teu futuro Jacob…tens de encontrar a tua impressão e passar o gene do lobo aos teus filhos."

Apesar de a ideia não me agradar eu sabia que era inevitável, por isso limitei-me a ficar calada e a tentar ignorar o aperto no meu peito ao pensar em Jacob com a sua alma gémea e os seus filhos, a viver felizes em La Push.

Jacob cerrou os punhos e olhou furiosamente para os membros do Concelho.

"Não quero saber da porcaria da impressão! Não preciso de magia para me apaixonar por alguém, não preciso de uma impressão para amar uma mulher. A minha missão é proteger La Push das sanguessugas e é isso que farei. Depois disso vou viver a minha vida à minha maneira. Não vou subjugar a minha vontade e os meus sentimentos só porque querem. Eu sou dono do meu próprio destino."

Jacob virou-lhes as costas e saiu batendo com a porta.

E finalmente percebi. Aquela fora a razão pela qual eu me apaixonara por Jacob Black.


	16. Treinos

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv.

Jo Harv. - Don't worry they'll be together. I didn't know you read portuguese too. Thanks for reviewing. :)

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**16. Treinos**

Eu estava completamente absorvida nos meus últimos pensamentos quando senti alguém tocar na minha mão.

"Leah, podes ir procurar o Jake e trazê-lo para casa?" Pediu Billy.

"O quê?"

Porque razão estava Billy a pedir-me aquilo? Eu acabava de admitir que estava apaixonada pelo seu filho, não podia simplesmente ir atrás dele.

"Ele deve precisar de estar sozinho por alguns minutos." Disse Sam.

"Por favor Leah. Quero falar com ele." Insistiu Billy apertando a minha mão.

Eu também precisava urgentemente de estar sozinha para ordenar os meus pensamentos. Admitir que amava Jacob era como ser atirada para o meio da lava de um vulcão. Como é que era possível, apaixonar-me novamente depois de ter sido abandonada por Sam? Ainda por cima por um lobo. Por um lobo que ainda não imprimira. Eu só podia ser masoquista.

"Leah? Faz o que o Billy te pede." Disse a minha mãe empurrando-me em direcção à porta. Eu não podia negar, seria muito rude da minha parte e todos estranhariam.

Seguindo o seu cheiro pela floresta não foi difícil encontrá-lo. Sorri involuntariamente quando reparei o que ele estava a fazer.

"Encontraste um novo inimigo, huh?" Questionei.

Ele olhou admirado para mim e deixou de bater no tronco da árvore gigante à sua frente.

"É melhor regressares a casa antes que te acusem que vandalizar a floresta." Avisei.

"Qual é o problema deles?" Explodiu.

"Estão apenas preocupados com a batalha."

"Ephraim isto, Ephraim aquilo…" Jacob imitou a voz do velho Quil. "És descendente do grande Ephraim Black, tens de ser responsável, tens de imprimir…"

Eu ri-me da sua pequena representação.

"Como se eu quisesse ter este estúpido gene! Como se eu gostasse de me transformar num cão gigante e passar os meus dias a perseguir sanguessugas! Como se eu apreciasse arruinar todas as minhas roupas! Como se eu precisasse de magia para amar alguém!"

Ele estava realmente furioso. Eu nunca o tinha visto desta maneira. Nem mesmo quando Bella lhe dissera que se ia casar com Edward.

"Jacob, entendo como te sentes mas…"

"Estou farto desta porcaria!" Disse ele quase gritando.

"Podia ser pior."

"Como?"

"Eles podiam ter dado a posição de alfa ao Sam."

Jacob olhou para mim e suspirou. Ele sabia que eu odiava seguir as ordens de Sam.

"Talvez…" Murmurou agora mais calmo. "Só nos estávamos a tentar divertir um pouco. Tudo bem que abusámos na bebida mas ninguém morreu."

"A minha mãe exagerou um pouco por causa do Seth. Ela é demasiado protectora."

"Pois, deu para perceber. Quase pensei que ela me ia matar."

Eu ri-me um pouco porque tinha a certeza que se pudesse a minha mãe teria mesmo tentado matar Jacob.

"Devias ir para casa e falar com o Billy. Ele está preocupado contigo."

"Não quero falar com ele. Sei perfeitamente o que me vai dizer."

Eu olhei para Jacob curiosa. Não sabia que ele também conseguia adivinhar o futuro.

"E o que é que ele te vai dizer?" Inquiri.

"Vai dar-me um sermão tal como deu ao Quil, ao Paul e ao Jared quando eles imprimiram. Vai dizer-me que tenho de ser responsável e que sou um protector da tribo. Vai tentar convencer-me a ser um modelo para os mais novos e a pensar nas minhas responsabilidades de alfa. Vai dizer-me que tenho de pensar no futuro porque tenho de passar o gene aos meus filhos…" Jacob fez uma careta e levantou os braços. "Só tenho dezassete anos! Como podem pedir-me isso?"

Ele realmente parecia odiar a ideia de imprimir e eu não sabia bem porquê pois se imprimisse Jacob seria feliz. Não havia dúvidas que a impressão fazia todos os lobos e as suas almas gémeas viverem num mar de felicidade. Se encontrasse a sua cara-metade, Jacob poderia esquecer Bella e o sofrimento que ela lhe causara e poderia ser feliz para sempre.

Talvez ele apenas odiasse o conceito da impressão. Talvez não gostasse de saber que perderia todo o seu livre arbítrio além da possibilidade de escolher a quem amar. Ou talvez não quisesse esquecer Bella. Senti uma pontada de ciúmes ao lembrar-me que Jacob ainda amava Bella apesar de tudo o que ela o fizera passar.

"Não vou imprimir em ninguém!" Declarou com convicção. "Não preciso de truques de magia para encontrar a mulher ideal para mim. Além disso não quero ter filhos…ainda sou demasiado novo. Só preciso de alguém que me ame de verdade e que me compreenda."

Os nossos olhos encontraram-se e pareceu-me ver Jacob corar ligeiramente. Desviei o olhar pois não queria que Jacob suspeitasse dos meus sentimentos por ele.

"Eles querem um alfa responsável, certo?" Perguntou Jacob. Os seus olhos faiscaram por um momento.

Eu acenei em concordância e sem esperar mais, Jacob agarrou a minha mão e puxou-me com ele.

"Vamos fazer uma reunião com toda a alcateia em tua casa." Disse ele.

Levámos quase uma hora e meia a reunir toda a gente. Seth estava muito melhor e até mesmo Shane parecia recuperado. Porém a maioria deles ainda estava um pouco sonolenta. Desde que chegara Paul ainda não parara de se queixar.

"O que quer que decidam vão ter de me repetir tudo amanhã porque estou demasiado cansado para raciocinar." Avisou ele deitando-se no sofá.

"Desde quando é que raciocinas?" Perguntou Jared e todos os outros se riram.

Paul mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio e poucos minutos depois adormeceu.

"O Concelho quer que sejamos responsáveis e uma vez que as aulas já terminaram, vamos começar uma nova rotina. Vamos começar a treinar com os Cullen. Eles sabem como enfrentar vampiros com poderes especiais e por isso precisamos da assistência deles." Anunciou Jacob.

"O que queres dizer com uma nova rotina?" Perguntou Quil. "Preciso de ter alguns dias de folga para estar com a Claire."

"Não vamos ter folgas." Avisou Jacob.

"Porquê?" Queixou-se Quil.

"Porque temos de nos concentrar." Declarou Sam cruzando os braços.

"Exactamente." Concordou Jacob. "Vamos fazer quatro grupos com cinco membros cada um. Vou falar ainda hoje com os Cullen para começarmos a treinar amanhã bem cedo."

"Vamos treinar de manhã cedo? Mas estamos de férias." Disse Rick.

"Daqui a um mês teremos um exército de vampiros aqui. A nossa prioridade é treinar para os eliminar." Insistiu Sam.

"Podes dizer os grupos, Jacob." Sugeri.

"Sam ficas com o Jason, o Collin, o Martin e o Shane." Começou Jacob. "E vocês os dois o melhor é resolverem os vossos problemas de uma vez por todas ou o Sam irá fazê-lo por vocês à maneira antiga, entenderam?"

Shane e Martin engoliram em seco quando Jacob lhes lançou um olhar fulminante.

"Sim, senhor." Disseram ambos.

"Embry e Quil, vocês ficam com o Justin, o Ethan e o Clayton. Paul e Jared o vosso grupo é o Caleb, o Sullivan e o Rick. Leah e Seth vocês ficam com os restantes."

"Então e tu?" Sam perguntou a Jacob.

"Eu vou assegurar as patrulhas e vou supervisionar tudo."

"Não achas que isso é demasiado para uma só pessoa?" Questionei. Senti como Sam olhava para mim de modo estranho por eu estar a demonstrar preocupação para com Jacob, mas felizmente ele foi o único que notou.

"Eu aguento." Jacob assegurou-me com um sorriso.

xxxxxxxxxx

Os Cullen aceitaram ajudar-nos a treinar. O grupo de Sam estava a ser auxiliado por Carlisle, o de Embry por Emmett, o de Paul por Jasper e o meu por Edward. O violador de mentes andava a agir de um modo bastante estranho mas como eu não tinha nada a ver com ele e como Edward sempre fora esquisito, não me preocupei muito com o assunto.

As nossas sessões de treino não eram muito difíceis de suportar porque tanto eu como Seth já sabíamos quase todos os truques para lutar com os vampiros italianos. Brady, Denis e Gary também eram bons aprendizes mas faltava-lhes alguma experiência.

Eu e o meu irmão estávamos a sair de casa naquela manhã quando Jacob veio ter connosco.

"Seth podes ir, a Leah já te apanha." Disse ele.

Seth correu para a floresta e transformou-se. Jacob retirou um envelope do bolso e olhou para mim.

"O que estás aqui a fazer? Não devias estar a patrulhar?"

Ele ia acabar por se meter em sarilhos de novo.

"Sim, mas queria mostrar-te isto primeiro."

"O que é?"

"O meu relatório das notas finais."

"Passaste?"

"Não sei, ainda não abri."

"E estás à espera do quê?"

Jacob abriu o envelope e ambos lemos o relatório. Ele passara a todas as disciplinas. As notas não eram excelentes mas eram o suficiente. Jacob acabara de ganhar bastante dinheiro.

"Parabéns!" Ofereci-lhe a minha mão mas ele envolveu-me num abraço inesperadamente.

Deixei de respirar por alguns segundos, tentando acreditar que a súbita falta de oxigénio nos meus pulmões se devia à força de Jacob quando na verdade, era apenas o efeito de estar tão próxima dele e do seu calor.

Quando Jacob me libertou eu mal conseguia ter um pensamento coerente.

"Devíamos celebrar…devíamos sair e…"

"Acho que já celebraste o suficiente." Disse rapidamente.

"Estava a pensar em apenas nós os dois." Murmurou.

Eu fiquei um pouco nervosa com a sugestão. Era demasiado semelhante a um encontro de namorados por isso recusei.

Nessa altura sentimos um cheiro estranho no ar e reconhecemos Bella que se dirigia a nós.

"Bom dia." Sorriu ela. "Tentei ligar-te." Acrescentou olhando para Jacob com uma expressão zangada.

"Deixei o telemóvel em casa, estou de patrulha."

"Tudo bem…Será que podemos falar? Quero dizer…não estou a interromper nada, ou estou?"

"Não." Respondi secamente.

Jacob abanou o seu relatório de notas em frente ao rosto de Bella e sorriu.

"Passei!" Anunciou. "O estúpido do teu marido deve-me quatrocentos dólares. E o Emmett deve-me duzentos e a Loira…"

"Estou muito feliz por ti Jake mas preciso mesmo de falar contigo." A voz de Bella era séria e Jacob calou-se. "Será que podias dar-nos um momento a sós Leah?"

"Claro."

Agora eu estava curiosa. Fingi ir para a floresta e quando reparei que nenhum deles estava a tomar atenção ao que eu fazia, fiquei a ouvir a sua conversa por mera curiosidade mesmo sabendo que era má educação. Eu não tinha culpa de ter super poderes auditivos, certo?

"Tens de me ajudar, Jake. Por favor." Disse Bella.

"Não posso. Isso poderia arruinar a nossa aliança com os Cullen." Negou Jacob. "Pede ao Jasper ou ao Emmett."

"Eles não me ajudam. Concordam com o Edward e nunca o irão trair."

"Eu gostava de poder ajudar mas acho que devias falar com o teu marido."

"Já falei com ele, Jake." Disse Bella com um tom desesperado. "Ele não quer que eu aprenda a lutar."

Bella não sabia lutar? Ela não era uma vampira super poderosa? Eu pensava que todos os vampiros sabiam lutar mas pelos vistos estava enganada.

"Eu sei que tu não és como ele, Jake." Disse Bella mais calma. "Tu és mais compreensivo, menos cavalheiro e até deixas a Leah lutar ao vosso lado. Eu quero fazer o mesmo. Só preciso que me ensines o básico."

"Não quero arranjar problemas com o Edward."

"Ele não tem de saber."

"Ele lê mentes."

"Não a minha."

"Ouve Bells…se ele diz que te vai proteger…talvez seja melhor…"

"Não quero ser protegida! Agora que sou forte e…imortal…tenho o direito de lutar pela minha família e pelos meus amigos. Recuso-me a ser o elo mais fraco de novo. A Esme, a Rose e a Alice sabem lutar…porque não posso aprender também?"

Eu odiava Bella. Agora mais do que nunca. Odiava a maneira como ela tinha decidido viver a sua vida. Ela tinha tido a oportunidade para escolher entre uma vida saudável e normal ao lado de Jacob e preferira um vampiro nojento que a única coisa que lhe podia dar era a vida eterna. A estupidez de Bella ultrapassava-me mas ainda assim, neste preciso momento eu era obrigada a concordar com ela.

Quando ela era uma humana chata e idiota, todos nós tínhamos arriscado as nossas vidas para a proteger. Agora ela podia finalmente retribuir o gesto.

Não me sentia particularmente feliz por ela ter vindo a correr pedir ajuda a Jacob, mas talvez fosse melhor ensiná-la a lutar.

"Por favor Jake." Implorou ela. "O Edward protegeu-me do James, tu e a alcateia protegeram-me do Laurent, o Seth protegeu-me do Riley…até mesmo a Leah me protegeu da Irina. Não quero ser uma inútil."

"Está bem." Jacob concordou e Bella sorriu triunfalmente.

"Podemos começar hoje?"

"Como queiras. Mas se o Edward descobrir eu digo-lhe que a ideia foi tua."

"Claro. Vamos lá Jake…eu sei de um local onde podemos treinar."

Corri pela floresta e juntei-me ao meu grupo sabendo que dentro de momentos Edward saberia do plano da sua mulher assim que lesse os meus pensamentos, porém não era ele quem estava a treinar com Seth e com os outros mas sim a Loira.

"O que aconteceu ao violador de mentes?" Perguntei. "Está doente?"

"Estou comovida com a tua preocupação pelo meu irmão." Rosalie troçou. "Ele teve de ir até ao Canadá."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Nada que a minha família não possa resolver."

Óptimo agora tinha de suportar a Loira burra dos Cullens até Edward regressar.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pensei que Jacob ensinaria o básico a Bella e que a vampira o deixasse em paz após conseguir aprender as técnicas básicas de defesa. Porém estava redondamente enganada. Bella não ficara satisfeita com apenas os conhecimentos mais básicos, ela queria saber tudo e isso fazia com que Jacob tivesse de passar demasiado tempo com ela.

Eles tinham sorte por o violador de mentes ainda não ter regressado do Canadá mas já se passara uma semana e eu começava a ficar impaciente pois não estava habituada a ter ciúmes. Eu nunca fora do tipo ciumento, pelo menos durante o meu namoro com Sam. Tentava convencer-me que não precisava de sentir ciúmes porque Bella era casada e Jacob estava apenas a treiná-la. Além disso Edward chegaria em breve e eles teriam de parar de se encontrar.

Por curiosidade ou talvez por ciúmes acabei por ir espreitar a sua sessão de treinos privada naquela tarde. Escondi-me atrás de uma árvore, longe o suficiente para Jacob não me ver, e observei como Bella tentava esquivar-se aos ataques do meu alfa. Porém, de repente, Bella hesitou e o punho direito de Jacob colidiu com o seu rosto de mármore. Bella caiu no chão mas não estava magoada pois os vampiros não sentiam dor física.

"Desculpa." Disse Jacob rapidamente. "Estás bem?"

A sua preocupação por ela enojava-me.

"Já não sou assim tão frágil, Jake. Não te preocupes comigo…preocupa-te contigo." Bella apontou para a mão direita de Jacob que sangrava.

"Terei de ter mais cuidado." Disse ele limpando o sangue nas calças.

Bella aproximou-se dele e segurou a sua mão para a inspeccionar. Quando olharam um para o outro fiquei furiosa. Bella não tinha o direito de agir daquela maneira com alguém que tinha rejeitado. Quase parecia que o estava a tentar seduzir. Tive vontade de sair de trás da árvore e atacá-la.

Irritada por estar com demasiados ciúmes tive de abandonar o meu esconderijo caso contrário acabaria por me transformar ali mesmo e Jacob acabaria por me descobrir. Corri alguns metros e acabei por explodir nas minhas roupas.

Estava furiosa com Bella por estar com Jacob mas estava ainda mais furiosa com Jacob por ele ter aceitado treiná-la. Ele era um idiota. Como podia Jacob ter perdoado Bella tão facilmente? Porque é que estava novamente a deixar-se levar por ela?

Estava quase a sair da floresta quando me cruzei com o único vampiro que poderia devolver-me Jacob e acabar com as sessões privadas dele com Bella. Edward estava de volta. Talvez estivesse a ser um pouco egoísta, mas eu não podia permitir que Isabella afastasse Jacob de mim novamente porque ele era a única coisa que me restava.

Deixei que o violador de mentes lesse os meus pensamentos de propósito e arrependi-me de imediato pois estava a agir como uma criança mimada.

Edward obrigou-me a parar e a enfrentá-lo.

"Temos de falar, Leah." Disse ele calmamente.

'_Não tenho roupas comigo e não vou ficar nua à tua frente.' _

Edward retirou o casaco e voltou-me as costas. Resignada, acabei por fazer o que ele me pedira e vesti o seu casaco mal cheiroso.

"Sabes onde está a Bella?" Perguntou-me.

"Com o Jacob."

"A treinar?"

Encolhi os ombros.

"Mostraste-me a sua sessão de treinos há poucos segundos. Sabes bem que não me podes mentir."

"Nada disto teria acontecido se tivesses aceitado treiná-la. Ela tem o direito de aprender a lutar."

"Não é grave. Ela apenas pediu ajuda ao Jacob, não tens de ter ciúmes."

"Não estou com ciúmes!" Neguei.

Ele riu-se. Pelos vistos ele confiava na sua mulher e achava que não haviam motivos para preocupações.

"A Bella já não está apaixonada pelo Jacob."

"Não sabes isso. Não consegues ler a mente dela."

Edward cruzou os braços mas não parecia zangado parecia mais divertido com as minhas atitudes.

"Nunca pensei que te tornasses tão…possessiva."

Abri a boca para responder mas não fui capaz. Eu não tinha motivos nenhuns para pensar que podia interferir na vida de Jacob mas ali estava eu a ser...possessiva, tal como Edward dizia.

"Devias deixar de te mentir a ti própria Leah." Disse Edward passando por mim. "Há outras maneiras de o impressionar."

"Sai da minha cabeça, Edward!" Gritei. "Sanguessuga estúpida. Não estou a tentar impressionar ninguém!"

Estava tão distraída a atirar-lhe insultos que não me apercebi que estava a segui-lo em direcção ao local onde estavam Jacob e Bella.

Eles estavam sentados no chão a falar calmamente. A mão de Jacob já estava curada.

"Devias ter-me dito onde estavas Bella." Disse Edward.

Bella levantou-se imediatamente e abraçou-o.

"Porque é que fizeste isto sem me dizer nada?" Acrescentou o violador de mentes.

"Não comeces Edward. Sabes bem porque é que vim falar com o Jake."

"Não tens de lutar Bella. Eu vou proteger-te."

"Já não sou a mesma Bella. Quero lutar ao vosso lado."

"És minha mulher e não vou deixar que nada te aconteça."

"E foi por isso mesmo que te pedi que me treinasses. És meu marido e devias ajudar-me. Adoro o teu cavalheirismo mas quero ajudar-vos. Quero estar pronta para quando os Volturi chegarem."

"Porque estás a ajudá-la?" Edward olhou para Jacob.

"Ele não fez nada." Disse Bella tentando ajudar Jacob.

"Estiveram a treinar." Referiu Edward. "Ou não?"

"Pedi ao Jake que me treinasse e ele recusou."

Bella era estúpida ao ponto de mentir ao marido. Eles treinavam todos os dias há uma semana. Edward não conseguiria ler isso na mente dela mas conseguiria lê-lo na mente de Jacob ou na minha.

"Então não estavam a treinar?" Questionou ele confuso.

Jacob não respondeu e Edward olhou para mim com desconfiança.

"Não devias ter inventado tudo aquilo, Leah." Disse o violador de mentes.

"Não inventei nada."

"Eles não estavam a treinar. Posso ler a mente do Jacob e garanto-te que eles não estavam a treinar."

Naquele momento pensei que o violador de mentes ou estava a fingir para agradar à sua esposa ou tinha perdido os seus poderes.

Bella estava a sorrir e Jacob parecia demasiado confuso para falar.

"Tentei convencer o Jake mas ele não aceitou."

"Aposto que tentaste. Obrigado por teres dito que não Jacob."

"Sempre às ordens."

Edward segurou na mão de Bella e desapareceram ambos em direcção à casa dos vampiros.

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, Jacob e eu regressámos à realidade e ele olhou-me furiosamente.

"Estás a dever-me uma explicação, Clearwater." Exigiu. "Porque disseste tudo ao Edward?"

"Não disse nada. Ele lê mentes, lembras-te?"

"Fizeste de propósito. Estavas a espiar-nos e depois foste fazer queixinhas ao violador de mentes. Eu conheço-te." Acusou ele.

"Fiz-te um favor, Black. Ias acabar por te meter em sarilhos com o Edward além de teres deixado a Bella infiltrar-se novamente na tua vida como uma doença." Retorqui. "Tens sorte de o violador de mentes ter perdido os poderes."

"Não tens nada a ver com isso. A vida é minha."

"Ela é casada!" Gritei.

"Eu estava a tentar resolver as coisas à minha maneira."

"A tua maneira é uma porcaria. Só querias passar mais tempo com ela. És patético."

"Eu já não a amo!"

O que quer que ele dissesse não me ia convencer. Ele ainda estava apaixonado por Bella e ponto final.

"Sabes que mais Black? Não estou arrependida de ter deixado o Edward saber a verdade. Ele merecia saber."

"Pensei que tinhas mudado, Leah…" Suspirou Jacob.

"Vai para o Inferno. Tu e a tua adorada sanguessuga." Virei-lhe as costas e transformei-me. Jacob não me seguiu.


	17. Fora de Controlo

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv.

**Nota/Autor 3: Peço desculpa pelo atraso. Culpem o meu trabalho e a faculdade que têm "sugado" todo o meu tempo e mais algum. Tentarei publicar mais um ou dois capítulos no fim-de-semana.**

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**17. Fora de Controlo**

Toda a minha vida se resumia a isto: quando pensava que estava finalmente no bom caminho, o destino decidia apunhalar-me pelas costas. Mas o que mais se poderia esperar de mim? Eu era a_ única_ mulher lobo da História. Era, portanto, perfeitamente normal que nada de bom me acontecesse.

Se eu tivesse de escrever um artigo para um jornal sobre mim escreveria: _jovem do sexo feminino, órfã de pai, traída pela melhor amiga, abandonada pelo namorado, ostracizada pelos seus amigos e comunidade, estéril e portadora de um gene altamente raro tenta lutar contra o destino inutilmente. _Bastante dramático mas completamente real e genuíno.

Apaixonar-me por Jacob fora a coisa mais estúpida que eu fizera na vida além de ter apresentado Sam a Emily. Porém eu jamais adivinharia que Sam iria imprimir na minha prima enquanto que a questão de Jacob era ainda mais ridícula porque eu sabia perfeitamente o que iria acontecer.

Outra coisa estúpida que eu fizera fora pensar que finalmente encontrara o meu lugar na alcateia. Eu tinha provado o meu valor perante todos quando Sam e Jacob me tinham deixado no comando. Até Paul me tinha elogiado. Durante algumas semanas eu tivera o apoio incondicional de todos os lobos e por uns breves instantes a opinião deles sobre mim alterara-se.

Porém tudo se tornou em fumo quando eles descobriram que por minha causa Edward e Bella tinham discutido.

Após a cena que eu causara na floresta perante Jacob, Bella e Edward, o casal maravilha dos Cullen tivera uma grande discussão na mansão dos malditos chupadores de sangue e Carlisle avisara-nos que eles tinham partido para resolver a questão em privado.

Secretamente eu tinha a esperança que eles acabassem por se matar, mas Bella deixara uma carta a Alice a explicar que voltariam em breve.

Agora todos me viam novamente como a egoísta sem coração de antigamente. Pior do que isso, o meu próprio irmão estava decepcionado comigo porque ele era um fã incondicional de Bella e Edward.

Percebi imediatamente que a causa de todo o problema fora a minha estúpida reacção à proximidade entre Jacob e Bella. Numa só palavra, eu estava a morrer de _ciúmes_. Eu nunca tivera ciúmes de Sam. Não haviam muitas raparigas interessadas nele naquela altura e Sam não era assim tão popular antes de se ter tornado um lobo. Já Jacob era diferente. Todos o admiravam, inclusivamente e particularmente a população feminina de La Push, e a sua relação com Bella não estava ainda selada.

Eu não queria sentir ciúmes porque isso significava querer lutar por ele, e eu sabia perfeitamente que Jacob jamais seria meu. Por enquanto o seu coração ainda pertencia a Bella e quando deixasse de lhe pertencer seria para se apaixonar pela sua impressão.

O panorama era claro para mim: o facto de estar apaixonada por ele não significava que eu me submetesse a esse sentimento. Pelo contrário, eu tinha de lutar contra ele.

Passava das cinco horas da tarde quando terminámos de treinar com a Loira que estava novamente a substituir o seu irmão violador de mentes. Toda a alcateia iria ter o resto da tarde de folga enquanto eu teria de patrulhar sozinha. Aquele era o meu castigo por ter chateado o casal maravilha dos Cullen e quase ter causado o seu divórcio.

Apesar de achar que todos estavam a ser injustos comigo, não me importava muito de patrulhar sozinha porque na verdade a última coisa que eu precisava era que alguém descobrisse o que eu pensava e sentia por Jacob.

Uma hora depois os pensamentos de Jacob juntaram-se aos meus.

'_Temos de falar Leah. Volta à forma humana.' _Pediu.

'_Não tenho nada a dizer. O meu trabalho é patrulhar.'_

Ele queria que eu aceitasse o meu erro mas eu não ia pedir desculpas aos vampiros. Preferia morrer.

'_Por favor, Leah.'_

Ele achava que se pedisse com suavidade eu iria fazer o que ele queria?

'_Se queres adicionar mais castigos podes falar e ir-te embora.'_

'_Apenas quero conversar contigo. Quero ter uma conversa decente, está bem?'_

'_Não estou com disposição.'_

'_Estou à tua espera na clareira.'_

Os seus pensamentos desapareceram de repente e eu parei de correr. Talvez fosse melhor falar com ele para evitar que ele voltasse a interromper a minha patrulha.

"O que queres?" Perguntei rispidamente depois de me vestir.

"Venho apenas dizer-te que podes parar de patrulhar. Já não estás de castigo."

"Porquê?"

Ele tinha ficado bastante zangado com a minha atitude, que segundo ele fora egoísta, estúpida e imatura. Não estava a perceber de onde vinha toda esta generosidade repentina.

"O Seth não parou de me chatear." Disse Jacob desviando o seu olhar do meu. "Além disso…não se pode dizer que tenhas causado muitos danos."

"A sério? Mas a tua preciosa chupadora de sangue foi-se embora." Provoquei.

"Eles vão regressar amanhã."

"Como sabes?"

"A Alice avisou-nos."

"Bem, lamento por ti miúdo." Disse eu e ele olhou para mim com curiosidade. "Sei que esperavas que eles se divorciassem para poderes ficar com a Bella."

Jacob suspirou pesadamente.

"Porque não podemos voltar a ser amigos como antes?"

"Porque tu és um idiota." Retorqui.

"Porquê?"

"Deixa ver se consigo explicar-te isto de uma maneira que o teu pequeno cérebro consiga entender. A Bella é casada com o teu maior inimigo e ainda assim tu deixas que ela se aproxime de ti, jogas o jogo dela como se fosses um mero peão, deixas que ela brinque com os teus sentimentos…"

"Eu já não a amo."

"Quem pensas que estás a enganar?"

"Nem sei porque me dou ao trabalho de falar contigo." Suspirou ele. "Estamos nos penhascos…se estiveres interessada."

Jacob virou-me as costas e começou a andar pelo meio das árvores em direcção aos penhascos de First Beach.

"Porque raios estaria eu interessada em estar com um bando de ingratos?" Perguntei enquanto o seguia.

Ele encolheu os ombros e não me respondeu. Acelerei o passo para o travar e enfrentar directamente mas nesse momento Jacob parou de repente e eu choquei contra ele.

"Cuidado, idiota!" Ralhei mas Jacob continuou parado.

Senti que algo estava errado quando o vi cerrar os punhos e rosnar ligeiramente. Cheirei o ar mas não haviam sinais de vampiros, a única coisa que eu sentia era o cheiro de outro lobo.

Espreitei para a frente de Jacob e vi Paul e Rachel não muito longe de nós. Rachel estava meia despida e parecia bem confortável nos braços do namorado. Jacob por seu lado estava bastante furioso e pela primeira vez tive medo do meu alfa. O seu semblante era assustador.

Ao ver as mãos de Paul viajarem ao longo do corpo da sua irmã, Jacob perdeu o controlo sobre as suas acções e transformou-se lançando-se contra Paul.

"Paul! Cuidado!" Gritei para o avisar do perigo que ele e Rachel corriam. Felizmente Paul conseguiu empurrar Rachel de forma a evitar que ele e Jacob a magoassem.

Depois de se transformar, Jacob e Paul iniciaram uma violenta luta que poderia vir a ter graves consequências para ambos, além de Rachel continuar a correr perigo por estar demasiado perto deles.

Quando Paul foi encurralado contra uma árvore consegui retirar Rachel da zona de perigo e reparei que ela estava quase em estado de choque.

"Leah…faz qualquer coisa." Implorou ela numa voz de desespero.

Eu queria poder ajudar mas sinceramente as coisas pareciam-me completamente descontroladas. Eu nunca tinha visto Jacob lutar daquela maneira.

"Veste a tua blusa e fica aqui. Não te mexas até eu voltar, entendido?" Questionei olhando directamente para ela.

Rachel fez um ligeiro aceno. Eu transformei-me e entendi que a situação era bem pior do que eu pensava. Primeiro não havia mais ninguém transformado na altura o que queria dizer que eu teria de lidar com Jacob sozinha. Segundo Jacob estava totalmente fora de controlo.

Os seus pensamentos mal se captavam e a única coisa em que ele pensava era em dar uma valente lição a Paul por ter seduzido a sua irmã às escondidas.

Paul tentara desculpar-se mas Jacob não estava interessado em desculpas. A ironia da situação era que todos nós sabíamos que cedo ou tarde a relação de Paul e Rachel iria tornar-se mais intensa. Rachel já deixara bem claro que queria estar com Paul, a única pessoa que continuava a opor-se a isso era Jacob.

Isso fez-me pensar que talvez tivesse sido bom o facto de eu não ter mais namorados depois de Sam. Pelo menos assim Seth não tivera de se preocupar em ser o irmão protector.

'_Achavas mesmo que podias aproveitar-te da minha irmã durante a nossa folga?' _Os pensamentos furiosos de Jacob ecoaram na minha mente. _'Vou matar-te e enterrar o teu corpo para que ninguém te possa fazer um funeral! Desgraçado!'_

'_Jacob! Pára com isso!'_ Ordenei.

Paul estava a sangrar e eu tinha de evitar que Jacob o matasse, mesmo que Paul fosse um idiota.

'_Estás a assustar a Rach…ela está a chorar por tua causa. Pára!'_

Nada. Jacob ignorou-me por completo.

'_O Paul já aprendeu a lição. Ele não vai voltar a fazer o mesmo.'_ Tentei de novo.

Continuei a ser ignorada.

'_Jacob, não podes matá-lo! Ele é teu irmão…somos uma família, lembras-te? Se o fizeres vais arrepender-te.'_

'_Eu posso fazer o que quiser!'_ Gritou ele na minha mente. _'Eu avisei-o para não brincar com a minha irmã!'_

Durante os segundos em que a sua atenção se focou em mim, Jacob largou Paul. Aquela era a minha única hipótese de salvar o idiota suicida que irritara Jacob a ponto de o fazer ficar completamente furioso e descontrolado.

_'Regressa à forma humana!'_ Ordenei a Paul.

Jacob não seria capaz de o atacar depois de ele estar transformado em humano. Além disso aquela era uma boa maneira de o fazer observar os danos que causara num dos seus irmãos de alcateia.

Jacob rosnou quando viu o corpo inerte de Paul no chão da floresta. Ouvi Rachel gritar e depois senti um enorme peso em cima de mim. Jacob ficara ainda mais furioso por eu lhe ter estragado a luta e agora eu era o seu alvo.

Eu era mais rápida mas Jacob era mais forte. Aprisionada debaixo do seu corpo massivo eu era um alvo fácil. Se pelo menos alguém estivesse transformado eu poderia pedir ajuda mas todos os outros estavam a divertir-se nos penhascos.

Pensei no meu irmão. Ele era o único que poderia pressentir que eu estava em perigo. Eu fizera-o uma vez durante o ataque de Irina. Pressentira que o meu irmão precisava de mim, talvez Seth pudesse sentior o mesmo.

Senti os dentes aguçados de Jacob a rasgar o meu pescoço e pensei que aquele seria o meu fim. Curiosamente não estava zangada com ele porque Jacob não estava a raciocinar direito.

Porém segundos depois, o seu peso desapareceu e vi um lobo cor de areia afastá-lo de mim, rosnando ameaçadoramente.

'_Fica onde estás Leah. Deixa isto connosco.'_

Era o meu irmão. Os outros juntaram-se a nós imediatamente e, rodeando Jacob, levaram-no para longe, para o acalmarem.

Os membros mais novos ficaram para trás e regressaram à forma humana. Jared ficara com eles.

"A Leah e o Paul estão feridos." Concluiu Denis.

"Caleb, vai chamar o doutor Cullen." Ordenou Jared e Caleb nem esperou por mais indicações.

Rachel estava a tentar acordar Paul, mas ele estava inconsciente e pela maneira como sangrava, iria ficar inconsciente durante algum tempo.

"Ele está ferido mas vai sobreviver, Rachel. Nós saramos depressa." Assegurou Jared.

O doutor sanguessuga e os seus dois filhos adoptivos chegaram poucos segundos depois e demonstraram alguma surpresa ao ver o que se passava.

"Que caos." Disse Emmett. "Vocês sabem mesmo como se divertir."

"O que aconteceu? Foram atacados?" Perguntou Jasper.

"Não sabemos bem o que se passou." Disse Jared. Ele devia desconfiar do que se passara ali mas não queria verbalizar a notícia de que Jacob nos tinha atacado daquela maneira.

"Podem ajudá-los?" Perguntou Jared apontando para mim e para Paul.

"Claro." Carlisle ajoelhou-se junto de Paul e observou-o por uns instantes. Trocando um breve olhar com Emmett e Jasper, o doutor mandou-os levar Paul para a mansão dos horrores e depois retirou o seu casaco azul para eu vestir.

"Regressem a La Push e vão a casa do Billy contar o que se passou." Pediu Jared aos lobos mais novos.

Assim que eles desapareceram, eu regressei à forma humana e Carlisle observou-me. Nesse momento, Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin, Sam e Seth juntaram-se a nós. O último a surgir no meu campo de visão foi Jacob, que parecia agora muito mais calmo.

"Quil, leva a Rachel para casa." Ordenou Sam.

"Nem pensar, eu vou com o Paul." Contrapôs ela.

"Ele vai precisar de roupa e sabes bem que o Paul não vai aceitar vestir as roupas das sanguessugas." Disse Quil, segurando o braço de Rachel.

Ela mordeu o lábio pensativa e depois seguiu Quil, olhando para trás algumas vezes para se certificar que mais ninguém estava a magoar o seu maravilhoso namorado.

"Como estás?" Perguntou Seth colocando-se ao meu lado.

"Bem."

Na verdade o meu ombro esquerdo estava a sangrar e tinha algumas dores mas nada que se comparasse aos ferimentos de Paul. Quando Carlisle tocou no meu pulso direito, retraí-me um pouco.

"Tens o pulso deslocado." Disse ele. "Posso?"

Eu acenei e Carlisle puxou o meu pulso para a frente, torcendo-o e colocando-o no lugar. Suprimi um grito e agradeci ao doutor com um aceno.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou Seth preocupado.

"Sim. Estou óptima."

Seguimos Carlisle até à mansão dos Cullen. Enquanto o doutor observava Paul e colocava os seus ossos no lugar para que sarassem mais depressa, Jacob andava de um lado para o outro junto às escadas. Todos podíamos ouvir os gritos de dor de Paul.

"Isto não pode acontecer de novo, Jake." Disse Sam. Todos eles já tinham percebido o que acontecera.

"Lamento."

"Espero bem que estejas mesmo arrependido porque o Paul podia ter morrido." Insistiu Sam.

"E a minha irmã também." Acrescentou Seth ao meu lado.

"Foste tu que os atacaste?" Perguntou Emmett surpreendido. "Afinal o grande alfa também tem um lado negro." Brincou o gigante.

"Podemos pedir ao Carlisle para te dar a injecção para a raiva." Riu-se Rosalie.

Jacob olhou para ela furiosamente e deu um passo em frente mas Emmett colocou-se no meio de Jacob e Rosalie para evitar um confronto.

"Talvez seja melhor que se acalmem." Disse Jasper e senti o ambiente tornar-se subitamente mais amigável. Os poderes do controlador de emoções davam sempre jeito em situações deste tipo.

"A sério…se continuam assim, os Volturi não terão ninguém para matar quando chegarem." Acrescentou Rosalie e Jacob rosnou.

"Rose…podes ajudar-me na cozinha?" Perguntou Esme.

Rosalie e Alice acabaram por seguir a mãe vampira até à cozinha onde começaram a cozinhar.

Quando os gritos de Paul já não se ouviam Quil chegou com Rachel. Os seus olhos ainda estavam vermelhos das lágrimas.

Todos nós sabíamos que Rachel Black era teimosa, orgulhosa e corajosa. Aqueles eram atributos comuns a todos os irmãos Black. Porém quando Rachel se aproximou de Jacob e lhe deu uma bofetada no rosto, todos esses atributos foram substituídos por um: suicida. Rachel Black era suicida.

Ver uma simples humana bater em Jacob era surreal. Rachel era uns centímetros mais baixa do que eu e tinha muito menos força. Suspeitei que os seus ossos da mão direita tivessem ficado danificados já que Jacob parecera não sentir nada, mas Rachel não se queixou, muito pelo contrário.

"Quase mataste o meu namorado, seu imbecil!" Gritou.

"Desculpa." Jacob baixou a cabeça em sinal de culpa.

Pelo menos desta vez Jacob não se descontrolou e não atacou a irmã mesmo depois de ela lhe ter batido.

Rachel começou novamente a chorar e Jacob abraçou-a, colocando o queixo em cima da cabeça da irmã.

"A sério Rach…Lamento muito…" Repetiu.

Rachel abraçou-o também e Jacob relaxou, ao verificar que a irmã o iria perdoar, eventualmente.

"Não se preocupem, ele vai ficar bem." Avisou Carlisle descendo as escadas.

"Podemos ir vê-lo?" Perguntou Rachel.

"Ele está a dormir. Tive de lhe dar uma dose dupla de morfina para as dores. O Paul sofreu alguns ferimentos graves. Uma perna e quatro costelas partidas e vários ferimentos ligeiros."

"Quanto tempo vai demorar a sarar?" Perguntou Sam.

"Uma semana. Mas não se preocupem…ele estará recuperado a tempo de enfrentar os Volturi."

Paul morreria se tivesse de ficar em casa no dia do grande confronto com os vampiros italianos.

"Posso ir vê-lo?" Insistiu Rachel.

"Claro…É a segunda porta à esquerda."

Quando Rachel desapareceu no cimo das escadas, Carlisle encarou Jacob com um semblante sério.

"Compreendo que a tua desavença com Paul seja pessoal mas vamos enfrentar um exército de vampiros em breve e vocês não podem levar este tipo de problemas para o campo de batalha. Têm de estar unidos, entendes?"

Jacob anuiu.

"Nós vamos resolver tudo assim que o Paul recuperar." Prometeu Jacob.

"Óptimo porque assim que o Edward e a Bella regressarem iremos todos ao Canadá para conhecerem os nossos reforços." Anunciou Alice juntando-se a nós e oferecendo um muffin de chocolate a Seth.


	18. Reforços

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**18. Reforços**

Após a luta entre Paul e Jacob há dois dias atrás as coisas tornaram-se subitamente caóticas. Paul estava a recuperar bem em casa, tendo todas as atenções não só da mãe e da namorada, mas também de toda a alcateia que quase o via como um mártir. Todos pareciam ignorar que fora a sua teimosia e estupidez aliada à de Rachel que causara toda aquela confusão.

O velho Quil estava, obviamente bastante insatisfeito com a reacção de Jacob. Enquanto líder da alcateia eram grandes as expectativas de todos os anciãos para com Jacob, especialmente tendo em conta que dali a uns anos Jacob herdaria também o papel de chefe tribal.

Billy estava mais preocupado com as consequências das acções de Jacob no seio da comunidade do que com os ferimentos que o filho causara a Paul. A minha mãe reagira de maneira oposta. Para ela Jacob exagerara e tinha de se responsabilizar pelos ferimentos causados a Paul e a mim, pois se a alcateia não tivesse reagido a tempo, ele poderia ter-nos causado a morte.

Quando entrámos na casa do velho Quil e Jacob encarou a minha mãe, ele sabia que estava metido em grandes sarilhos. Sue Clearwater era uma oponente à altura, ninguém sairia a ganhar se ela se empenhasse no objectivo de castigar Jacob. Ela nem sequer queria ouvir a sua versão dos acontecimentos ou as suas desculpas.

"Desculpas não se dão, Jacob…Evitam-se. Quase mataste a minha filha por seres um idiota hormonal e descontrolado!" Atirou ela colocando as mãos na cintura. "Se o meu filho não tivesse chegado a tempo, a Leah estaria morta."

Eu preferia acreditar que Jacob não seria capaz de nos matar realmente, mas a minha mãe tinha alguma razão: ele deixara-se controlar pelas emoções e acabara por se descontrolar completamente.

"Entendo que tenhas ficado chateado e até mesmo furioso com as acções do Paul e da tua irmã, mas ele imprimiu e ela parece contente com esse facto." Disse o velho Quil. "Devias ter-te acalmado em vez de o atacar. Além disso magoaste também a Leah que só estava a tentar ajudar."

"Tens de te concentrar na batalha contra os Volturi." Avisou Billy.

"Se dependesse apenas de mim já não serias o alfa desta alcateia. Ephraim Black não merecia ter um descendente como tu. Tenho pena da pobre rapariga que se tornar a tua impressão." Referiu a minha mãe com um olhar feroz.

"E se tivesse sido o Seth no meu lugar? E se ele tivesse visto a Leah com alguém como eu vi a Rachel?" Contrapôs Jacob com alguma coragem.

"Acontece que o _meu filho_ não é um idiota como tu! O Seth usa o cérebro e pensa antes de agir."

A coragem de Jacob desvaneceu-se de imediato.

"Calma aí Sue." Disse Billy tentando ajudar o filho. "O Jacob teve as suas razões para agir do modo que agiu. Concordo que ele exagerou mas…ele sabe que errou, certo?"

Jacob acenou afirmativamente.

"E tenho a certeza que ele se sente arrependido por ter magoado a Leah e o Paul." Continuou Billy. "Só precisamos de saber que isto não se vai repetir."

"Prometo que não." Disse Jacob rapidamente, quase numa súplica.

"Promessas…" Suspirou a minha mãe. "Também prometeste que ias ser um alfa responsável depois de teres levado o meu filho e os mais novos a um bar, lembras-te? Parece que as tuas promessas não valem de nada porque desta vez quase mataste a minha filha."

Felizmente desta vez Jacob decidiu ficar calado. Foi a melhor opção.

"Não vale a pena estar a relembrar esse acontecimento infeliz. Vamos apenas decidir um castigo e terminar a reunião." Sugeriu o velho Quil. "O Jacob é o verdadeiro e legítimo alfa. Não podemos substitui-lo."

"Não há razão nenhuma para o castigar." Referiu Sam, dando a sua opinião pela primeira vez desde que a reunião se iniciara. "Compreendo os motivos dele. Acho que o Jacob exagerou mas acredito que não o voltará a fazer. Além disso acredito que ele nunca teve a intenção de matar ninguém. Já é suficiente que ele tenha de viver com as consequências dos seus actos."

Jacob baixou a cabeça. Ele estava obviamente arrependido.

"O que sugeres, Sam?" Perguntou Billy.

"Um pedido de desculpas à Rachel, ao Paul e à Leah." Disse Sam.

Não era assim tão mau. Além do impacto negativo no ego de Jacob quando tivesse de pedir desculpa a Paul, não haveria mais consequências e o assunto iria ficar finalmente arrumado.

"Parece-me bem e…também podes tentar ajudar o Paul durante a sua recuperação. Vocês os dois serão parentes em breve, por isso deves acostumar-te à ideia de ter o Paul por perto." Declarou o velho Quil. "Entendeste?"

"Sim." Respondeu Jacob olhando rapidamente para mim mas sem conseguir olhar-me nos olhos.

"Sugiro que olhes para a minha filha para veres o mal que fizeste." Disse a minha mãe rispidamente.

Finalmente Jacob levantou o olhar.

"Já está curado. Não causaste danos." Disse eu quando percebi que ele se sentia culpado. Não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava zangada por ele se ter descontrolado. Ele fora um pouco imaturo ao lidar com aquela questão de maneira violenta, mas eu não estava zangada, pelo menos não como a minha mãe.

"Então?" A minha mãe cruzou os braços à espera das palavras de Jacob. "Eu escolheria bem as palavras a dizer a alguém que tentou ajudar-te e quase morreu às tuas mãos."

Ela estava a ser demasiado dramática mas não seria a verdadeira Sue Clearwater se não agisse daquele modo.

"Eu sei que fiz porcaria, está bem?" Gritou Jacob furioso, saindo de rompante.

xxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte Jacob foi obrigado a tornar-se uma espécie de escravo de Paul. Rachel, no entanto não estava ainda preparada para deixar o namorado a sós com o irmão, por isso tentava estar sempre com eles. Foi bastante difícil convencê-la a deixar Jacob levar Paul à casa dos chupadores de sangue onde iríamos fazer uma reunião de emergência, mas no fim Billy conseguiu persuadi-la.

Bella e Edward estavam de volta e achavam que estava na altura de irmos conhecer os reforços que estavam acampados junto à fronteira canadiana. Além disso eles ainda não sabiam todos os detalhes da nossa complicada situação pelo que era necessário contar-lhes a verdade.

Eu e Seth estavámos no exterior da mansão dos vampiros à espera de Jacob e Paul. Quando o Rabbit chegou Jacob ajudou Paul a sair do carro mas não trocaram palavras. Jacob já pedira desculpa mas isso não significava que eles fossem agora bons amigos.

"Estão todos aqui?" Questionou Jacob quando passou por nós.

"Sim." Disse o meu irmão.

"Óptimo."

A primeira pessoa que nos veio cumprimentar foi Bella. Parecia algo zangada e pediu-nos que esperássemos na sala enquanto puxava Jacob com ela para a cozinha. Como se isso lhes permitisse ter privacidade. Nós tínhamos poderes de super-audição. O facto de se ter tornado imortal não a fizera ficar mais inteligente (não que ela o tivesse alguma vez sido).

"_A Alice contou-me o que aconteceu."_ Disse ela. _"Como foste capaz de atacar o Paul e a Leah? Eles são teus amigos, Jake."_

Se eu não soubesse que ela desaparecera com o seu marido durante alguns dias para estarem juntos (era nojento pensar em vampiros em actividades pornográficas) e Bella poder desculpar-se, diria que ela estava realmente preocupada connosco.

"_Ninguém morreu, Bells." _Disse Jacob calmamente. _"E já lhe pedi desculpas."_

"_Jake…estamos prestes a enfrentar o nosso maior inimigo. Estamos prestes a entrar em guerra. A tua alcateia precisa de ti. Nós precisamos de ti."_

"_Não vai acontecer de novo." _Por um momento imaginei Jacob a sorrir inocentemente para Bella.

"_E se o Paul ou a Leah tivessem morrido? Fazes alguma ideia de como isso te teria afectado a ti e à alcateia?"_

"_Sim…por isso já pedi desculpa e prometo que não voltarei a fazer o mesmo."_

"_Lembra-te que eles precisam de um alfa responsável. Promete-me que vais ser responsável."_

"_Claro, claro…"_

Bella suspirou, não parecendo convencida com as palavras de Jacob.

"_Isso é o idiota que atacou o namorado da Rachel ou o meu melhor amigo a prometer?"_ Respingou Bella aborrecida com a atitude imatura de Jacob.

"_Sou apenas eu Bells. É pegar ou largar."_

A resposta de Jacob surpreendeu-me. Estava à espera que ele fizesse todas as vontades a Bella como era costume, mas Jacob parecia agora mais ciente de que tinha de começar a pensar por si próprio e deixar de concordar com tudo o que ela dizia e queria ou talvez estivesse apenas zangado por Bella ter ido com Edward dar largas aos seus prazeres em vez de ficar em Forks a treinar.

O violador de mentes ia comentar os meus pensamentos quando Bella e Jacob regressaram.

"Já perdemos muito tempo…" Avisou Alice. "Temos apenas três semanas."

O silêncio imperou na sala de estar dos Cullen.

"Querem tentar surpreender-nos apesar de saberem que eventualmente eu conseguirei ver a sua chegada." Continuou ela.

"Quantos?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Sessenta."

Ninguém falou ou fez qualquer som durante algum tempo. Não esperávamos tantos vampiros de uma só vez.

"Sessenta?" Paul revelou a sua estupefacção. A mesma que todos nós sentíamos. "Quantos têm poderes?"

"Alguns." Disse Alice.

Ela estava a ser evasiva de propósito. Provavelmente não nos queria assustar ainda mais.

"Os anciães também virão." Revelou Jasper seriamente. "O Aro, o Caius e o Marcus. Isso significa que eles querem resolver esta questão o mais depressa possível e, permanentemente, de preferência. A Jane e o Alec farão parte da comitiva que virá, o que só por si é preocupante, mas virão outros. Quase toda a guarda privada dos Volturi estará aqui."

"No entanto nem todos têm poderes ofensivos." Referiu Edward numa tentativa não muito convincente de nos acalmar.

"Seremos capazes de os enfrentar?" Questionou Jacob preocupado.

"Talvez." Respondeu Alice.

_Talvez _não era bom o suficiente. Pelo menos na minha opinião.

"Explicarei tudo assim que chegarmos ao Canadá." Avisou Edward. "Temos de vos levar a conhecer os nossos reforços e aproveitaremos para contar todos os detalhes."

"Chamam reforços a nove vampiros?" Questionei.

"Na verdade são treze…e sim, eles são os nossos reforços." Referiu Carlisle.

Alguns minutos depois deixámos Forks em direcção a Norte. Paul ficou em casa com Esme porque não podia transformar-se em lobo tendo uma perna partida por causa da luta com Jacob. Carlisle, Rosalie e Emmett iriam assegurar a protecção de Forks e La Push enquanto não regressássemos. De qualquer modo estaríamos fora apenas algumas horas.

Durante a viagem até à fronteira com o Canadá milhares de pensamentos ecoavam na minha mente. Era raro estarem tantos lobos transformados ao mesmo tempo e todos aqueles pensamentos começavam a irritar-me solenemente.

A maioria dos lobos mais jovens pensavam na batalha que o meu irmão lhes tinha contado. Estavam curiosos para saber se os reforços que íamos conhecer se assemelhavam a Victoria, Riley e aos outros recém-nascidos. A maior parte deles gostaria de ter estado no lugar de Seth a lutar contra Riley, enquanto que outros preferiam ter estado no lugar de Jacob para emergir da luta como um perfeito herói.

Agora que pensava nisso eu nunca agradecera a Jacob o facto de me ter salvado a vida naquele dia, mas aquela não era definitivamente a melhor altura para estar a pensar em agradecer ao meu alfa pois só acabaria por me desmascarar e fazer figura de idiota.

Mas talvez fosse por essa razão que ele não falava comigo. Talvez pensasse que agora estávamos quites. Naquele dia eu quase causara a sua morte e agora fora ele quem quase causara a minha. Ele não me devia nada. Apesar de eu não estar zangada por ele me ter magoado, estava um pouco desiludida por ele estar a agir como se não tivesse acontecido nada.

Nessa altura decidi que era melhor focar-me em outros assuntos e fixei-me na conversa entre Bella e Alice que corriam mesmo ao meu lado. Bella estava orgulhosa por ser a grande instigadora das boas relações entre a alcateia e os Cullen.

Era verdade porque desde há alguns tempos, até mesmo os mais novos, já não usavam termos pejorativos e maldosos contra os vampiros. Muitos deles até já preferiam os cozinhados de Esme aos de Emily. Apenas eu continuava relutante em aproximar-me deles e aceitar que poderíamos, um dia, vir a ser amigos.

"Existem coisas que fazem sentido…" Disse Alice a Bella. "Como eu e o Jazz, tu e o Edward…porém outras coisas temos de ser nós a tentar que façam sentido. Entendes?"

"Nem por isso. Às vezes parece que falas uma língua estrangeira."

"Como a Lua e o Sol, a Água e o Fogo…" Reforçou Alice poeticamente.

"Vampiros e Lobisomens." Declarou Bella entendendo a ideia da vampira vidente.

"Exactamente. Mas tenho quase a certeza que vamos conseguir."

Alice era optimista por natureza, porém esquecia-se que éramos inimigos naturais e apenas os tolerávamos porque os Cullen tinham renunciado a alimentarem-se de sangue humano. Todos os outros vampiros que não fossem vegetarianos eram, para todos os efeitos, nossos inimigos.

Vampiros e Lobos não deviam trabalhar em conjunto. Ponto final. Pensar nisso dava-me comichão.

"Talvez sejam pulgas." Disse Edward aproximando-se de mim com cautela mas sorrindo.

Edward tinha-se tornado bastante irritante. Por algum motivo ele parecia gostar de molestar os meus pensamentos e isso começava a enervar-me.

"Os teus pensamentos são bastante interessantes, Leah." Riu-se ele. "E gosto de ti…gosto da maneira como pensas."

Jacob rosnou alertando Edward para a conversa que deviam estar a ter. Jacob queria assegurar-se que os vampiros que estavam na fronteira não iam atacar-nos e queria ainda falar sobre estratégias e técnicas de ataque que poderíamos usar contra os italianos.

Poucos minutos depois Jasper parou e nós fizemos o mesmo, ficando imediatamente em alerta. Já conseguíamos sentir o cheiro das sanguessugas no local.

"Podem regressar à forma humana. Não queremos intimidá-los com a presença de vinte lobisomens." Avisou Jasper e nós obedecemos.

Seguimos calmamente para uma clareira onde estavam montadas algumas tendas com uma pequena fogueira no meio delas. Questionei-me se eles tinham adquirido material de campismo para poderem passar por um grupo de amigos a acampar ou se tinham matado um grupo de pessoas e ficado com todo aquele material.

Só percebi que estava a tremer quando senti a mão de alguém segurar a minha.

"Tem calma. O cheiro é horrível mas eles estão aqui para nos ajudar." Disse Jacob num sussurro.

Era incrível como a sua voz foi capaz de me acalmar em menos de um minuto. O meu corpo parou de tremer e finalmente analisei os vampiros que se tinham reunido à nossa frente. Edward deu um passo em frente e começou a dizer os seus nomes.

Eram, de facto, treze: Alistair, Charlotte, Peter, Randall, Garrett, Mary, Charles, Makenna, Liam, Siobhan, Maggie, Vladimir e Stefan. Depois de um breve silêncio, Makenna disse-nos para nos sentarmos à volta da fogueira para podermos conversar.

Quatro dos vampiros-reforços tinham-se juntado ao grupo há pouco tempo. Fora por esse motivo que o violador de mentes tinha vindo ao Canadá e deixado a Loira a substituí-lo nos treinos.

Charlotte e Peter eram os únicos que pareciam à vontade na nossa presença, talvez por serem amigos próximos de Jasper e confiarem plenamente no vampiro controlador de emoções.

"Quero agradecer o facto de todos terem aceitado vir até aqui." Disse Edward iniciando a conversa. "Vamos esclarecer tudo."

"Finalmente…" referiu Garrett. "Estou a morrer de curiosidade…não literalmente, claro."

"Já vos contámos acerca da vinda dos Volturi para nos interrogar e provavelmente julgar por traição. Falta apenas explicar as razões." Continuou Edward.

Vários pares de olhos vermelhos focaram-se no vampiro de cabelos de bronze enquanto que Jasper segurava a mão de Alice com força. Foi então que percebi que Jasper devia estar a usar o seu poder para estarmos todos ali, sentados em conjunto, sem querermos arrancar as cabeças uns aos outros.

"Alguns de vocês já conheceram o Jared e o Jacob e repararam com certeza que eles não são humanos comuns. Os Quileutes têm uma particularidade interessante…eles podem transformar-se em lobos."

Nenhum dos vampiros pareceu chocado com as palavras de Edward. O facto de serem criaturas do mundo sobrenatural provavelmente fizera com que aceitassem que houvessem outros tipos de criaturas místicas além de vampiros. No entanto alguns deles demonstraram surpresa.

"Trouxeram lobisomens convosco?" Questionou um vampiro com cabelo escuro, visivelmente zangado.

"Não são lobisomens, Alistair…São lobos. Mudam de forma sem precisarem da influência da lua cheia." Explicou Edward.

"Tens a certeza que não são lobisomens?" Insistiu Alistair.

Edward acenou afirmativamente.

"Os lobisomens estão supostamente extintos. Os Quileutes não adquirem a forma dos Filhos da Lua. Eles transformam-se em lobos e actuam em conjunto, tal e qual uma alcateia. O seu único objectivo é proteger o seu povo contra vampiros."

"Nesse caso eles querem matar-nos, certo?" Perguntou o vampiro chamado Charles.

"Não. Há várias décadas atrás, quando decidimos instalar-nos em Forks, a nossa família deparou-se com três lobos. Na altura era outra alcateia. O Carlisle e o líder dos lobos, o alfa, Ephraim Black, celebraram um acordo. Nós concordámos em não caçar nas terras dos Quileutes e eles concordaram em não nos atacar nem dizer o nosso segredo aos humanos. As coisas correram bem entre nós e quando mais tarde regressámos a Forks surgiu uma nova alcateia…desta vez o Jacob é o alfa e aceitou manter o acordo celebrado com o seu antepassado. Portanto eles não nos querem matar."

Todos os vampiros olharam para Jacob que estava sentado a ouvir Edward com atenção.

"Ao que parece eles apenas se transformam quando existem vampiros por perto." Declarou Charles.

"Assim parece." Concordou Edward. "O nosso acordo com a alcateia tem sido respeitado e nunca causou problemas a ninguém, porém os Volturi descobriram e querem acusar-nos de traição e eliminar os lobos."

Ninguém falou. Provavelmente não estavam muito preocupados com o facto de podermos vir a ser também exterminados.

"Quando a Bella ainda era humana foi atacada por um vampiro. O seu nome era Laurent e costumava viajar com a Victoria e o James antes de se juntar aos Denali como parceiro da Irina."

"Nós não conhecemos esses vampiros, Edward." Disse Mary. "E não temos nada a ver com isso."

"Eu sei, estou apenas a tentar explicar o que se passou. Já vão entender."

O silêncio regressou para Edward poder continuar.

"Eu matei o James para salvar a Bella. Ele era um batedor e queria apenas divertir-se com mais uma caçada. Depois da sua morte, a Victoria decidiu vingar-se. O seu objectivo era matar a Bella. Para o conseguir ela criou um exército de vampiros e nós tivemos de pedir ajuda à alcateia para manter a Bella em segurança."

"Vampiros recém-nascidos?" Várias vozes se elevaram. Agora todos eles pareciam interessados na história.

"Ela criou mesmo um exército?" Inquiriu Peter. "Isso é proibido!"

"E extremamente perigoso até mesmo para nós." Acrescentou Mary.

"Sim." Confirmou Alice falando pela primeira vez desde que tínhamos chegado. "Eram cerca de vinte…talvez mais…mas nós conseguimos controlá-los e eliminá-los com a ajuda da alcateia. Desde então temos vindo a prestar auxílio uns aos outros sempre que necessário."

"E o que aconteceu à Victoria?" Perguntou Makenna. "Os Volturi castigaram-na?"

"Matei-a antes da chegada dos Volturi. Eles não chegaram a saber a verdade sobre a alcateia naquela altura." Explicou Edward. "Quanto ao Laurent foi morto pela alcateia que protegia a Bella."

"A tua mulher atrai bastantes sarilhos, Edward." Disse Randall sorrindo divertido. "Mas suponho que seja normal, afinal de contas ela é lindíssima."

Eu rolei os olhos e apeteceu-me vomitar enquanto que Bella apenas sorriu numa tentativa de ser simpática.

"A Irina atacou a alcateia no ano passado para se vingar mas como eles são demasiado numerosos ela decidiu envolver os Volturi."

"Os Volturi não interferem em assuntos pessoais." Opôs Alistair.

"Neste caso, eles vão abrir uma excepção." Disse Alice. "Os Volturi nunca perderam a esperança de nos recrutar por causa dos nossos poderes e irão aproveitar para o fazer agora. Claro que também querem eliminar a alcateia e separar a nossa família. As minhas visões nunca se enganam."

"Ela diz a verdade." Referiu Maggie e todos olharam para a pequena vampira de sardas e cabelo ruivo.

"Os Volturi não apreciam famílias numerosas. Têm receio de enfrentar uma rebelião, além disso os nossos poderes são desejados pelo Aro há muito tempo." Esclareceu Edward. "Irão acusar-nos de traição por causa do acordo que fizemos com a alcateia há muitos anos atrás e provavelmente tentarão acusar-nos de estarmos a planear algo contra eles."

"E é por isso que precisamos da vossa ajuda. Precisamos de testemunhas que possam garantir ao Aro que não estamos a planear nada e que o nosso acordo com os lobos não prejudica ninguém." Concluiu Alice.

"Eu concordo que os Volturi não deviam interferir nos vossos assuntos." Concordou Makenna.

"Isso quer dizer que aceitam ficar?" Perguntou Edward.

"Se fazem intenções de enfrentar os Volturi, nós ficaremos." Assentiu Stefan sendo apoiado pelo seu amigo Vladimir.

"Nós também ficaremos." Declarou Peter segurando a mão de Charlotte.

"Pelos bons velhos tempos." Acrescentou ela.

"Se apenas temos de testemunhar não me importo de ficar convosco mas não lutaremos em caso de conflito directo." Avisou Siobhan.

"Não queremos que lutem." Assegurou Edward.

"Eu não me importaria de lutar por alguém como a tua mulher." Declarou Randall piscando o olho a Bella. "Posso ajudar a proteger-te."

Edward rolou os olhos e Bella agradeceu o elogio a Randall.

"Felizmente não preciso de protecção." Disse ela com orgulho.

"Que pena." Randall suspirou desiludido.

"E tu querida? Precisas de protecção?" Perguntou o vampiro chamado Garrett.

O que raios se passava com estes vampiros? Será que não viam que Bella e Alice eram casadas?

"Então?" Insistiu Garrett. Foi nesse momento que percebi que ele não estava a falar para a vidente mas sim para mim.

Já me tinha acontecido muita coisa estranha na vida mas ter um vampiro a insinuar-se perante mim era definitivamente a coisa mais bizarra que já me acontecera. Ele parecia realmente interessado, especialmente tendo em conta que não parava de olhar para mas minhas pernas.

O meu irmão rosnou ao meu lado, o que divertiu Garrett um pouco mais.

"Seth…O Garrett está apenas a brincar." Avisou Bella tentando controlar a situação.

Seth acalmou-se mas não tirou os olhos do vampiro de cabelo comprido.

Mas se ele estava apenas a brincar, eu também podia provocá-lo, certo?

"Achas mesmo que chegas para mim, sanguessuga?" Perguntei com um sorriso provocador.

"Claro que sim. Sou mais do que suficiente para ti, querida. Adoro os teus lábios, a tua voz sensual, as tuas pernas, o teu…"

O rosnar ensurdecedor de Jacob fez com que Garrett se calasse de imediato. Eu estava surpreendida ao vê-lo agir daquela maneira já que desde o incidente com Paul, Jacob parecia ávido em me ignorar.

"É pena já teres um companheiro, mas eu não me importo de partilhar." Referiu Garrett quando Jacob se acalmou graças a Jasper.

"Eles não são companheiros." Assegurou Sam.

"A sério? Mas não é ele o líder?" Perguntou Garrett.

"Sim, sou o líder. E depois?" Questionou Jacob com alguma agressividade.

"Do que é que estás à espera para a reclamar? Como líder tens o direito de reclamar a única fêmea da alcateia."

As palavras de Garrett faziam-me sentir como se fosse um pedaço de carne em exposição.

"A minha irmã não vai ser reclamada por ninguém!" Exclamou Seth aborrecido.

"Seth…está tudo bem." Disse eu tentando acalmá-lo.

"Não, não está tudo bem." Insurgiu-se Embry. "Não somos animais!"

"Cada vez gosto mais de vocês…" Disse Garrett. Ele parecia divertido por ter causado todas aquelas reacções. "Se ela ainda não tem um companheiro, melhor para mim."

"Nós não temos companheiros, temos impressões." Disse Quil.

"Garrett…acho que a Leah não está interessada." Avisou Edward tentando controlar o vampiro.

"Não tens namorado, pois não?" Perguntou-me Garrett.

"Não, mas tu não fazes o meu estilo."

"Talvez fosse melhor continuar a explicar a situação…" Sugeriu Bella. Uma mudança de assunto era, de facto, o melhor para acalmar os ânimos.

"A Alice viu um exército de sessenta vampiros a caminho. As esposas também virão. A Sulpicia e a Athenodora são quem preside aos tribunais de emergência. Eles querem mesmo ver-se livres de nós." Informou Edward.

"O que queres dizer com as esposas? Pensámos que só nos tínhamos de preocupar com os vampiros da guarda especial." Disse Sam.

"As esposas dos três líderes dos Volturi têm pouco poder de decisão na vida quotidiana de Volterra, mas fora do solo dos Volturi são elas quem decidem o destino dos acusados e levados perante os seus tribunais."

"Não deviam ser três esposas?" Perguntou Quil.

"A esposa do Marcus, a Didyme, morreu." Anunciou Alistair. "Eu estava presente…"

"De qualquer modo, temos ainda de vos avisar que o Aro trará vários membros da sua guarda especial. A Renata, que é um escudo físico e irá proteger o Aro contra qualquer ataque directo, o Demetri, a Chelsea, que consegue manipular emoções, o Afton, e talvez também a Heidi e o Corin. Todos eles têm poderes…não esquecendo dos gémeos, o Alec e a Jane."

Vladimir e Stefan rosnaram ao ouvir Alice nomear os gémeos. Pelos vistos não gostavam deles.

"Continuam a querer ficar connosco?" Perguntou Edward.

Todos concordaram excepto Alistair.

"Talvez fique…ainda não sei. Decidirei mais tarde." Disse ele com uma expressão de aborrecimento.

"Quando chegam os Volturi?" Perguntou Peter.

"Daqui a três semanas." Respondeu Alice.

"Ficaremos aqui até precisarem de nós." Assegurou Charlotte.

"Obrigado." Agradeceu Jasper levantando-se.

Estava na altura de regressar a casa. Finalmente. Alguns vampiros começaram a dirigir-se à floresta e nós percebemos que provavelmente iam caçar. Tínhamos esperança que se alimentassem apenas de animais, mas não podíamos ter a certeza e se queríamos a sua ajuda não podíamos simplesmente impedir que se fossem alimentar.

Quando chegámos à mansão dos Cullen, Esme informou-nos que Emmett tinha levado Paul para casa, pois ele queria estar com Rachel. Jacob permaneceu calado.

Não fazia a mínima ideia de como tinha terminado sentada no carro de Jacob. Lembrava-me vagamente de ter ouvido Edward sugerir que eu deveria acompanhar Jacob de regresso a La Push. Após Jacob ter arrancado, soube imediatamente que deveria ter rejeitado a ideia pois começava a sentir-me demasiado nervosa por estar tão perto dele.

Pensei várias vezes em assassinar Edward Cullen da próxima vez que o visse.

Eu queria falar com Jacob mas não sabia o que dizer. Queria saber porque razão ele me evitava. Estaria zangado comigo por eu ter provocado uma discussão entre Bella e o seu marido? Ou teria ficado zangado por não poder passar mais tempo com Bella por causa disso? Talvez estivesse desiludido por Bella e Edward terem feito as pazes ou talvez me culpasse por ter sido castigado pelo Conselho.

"Desculpa." Disse ele calmamente. Eu olhei para ele admirada. Jacob estava a desculpar-se?

"O que é que disseste?" Questionei surpreendida.

"Peço desculpa por te ter atacado…Não tinha a intenção de te magoar."

Pelo menos agora eu sabia que ele não me culpava pelo que acontecera entre ele e Paul. Nesse momento o meu coração ficou mais leve.

"Não faz mal. Estavas fora de controlo…duvido que soubesses o que estavas realmente a fazer."

"Eu podia ter-te matado, Leah. Não o devias ter protegido."

"Não podia deixar-te matar o Paul. Irias culpar-te para o resto da tua vida."

"Eu não queria magoar-te." Disse ele com culpa na voz.

"Mesmo que me tivesses matado…não seria nenhuma tragédia." Tentei rir-me.

"Não digas isso!" Reclamou ele travando o carro de repente.

"Não sejas tão dramático, Black. Não precisas de fingir que te preocupas comigo."

"Mas preocupo-me." Discordou.

"Mentiroso. Se te preocupas assim tanto porque andas a evitar-me? Porque é que ainda estás zangado comigo por ter contado a verdade ao Edward sobre as tuas sessões de treino com a Bella?"

"Não estou zangado."

"Estás sim."

"Eu apenas queria resolver a situação à minha maneira."

"Não precisas de mentir. Sei que querias estar com ela. Eu compreendo…" Tentei permanecer indiferente ao facto de uma onda de ciúmes me ter atingido de repente.

"Tinhas razão, o Edward merecia saber…mas…não daquela maneira."

"E é por isso que andas a evitar-me?"

"Não ando a evitar ninguém. Na verdade pensei que irias querer ficar longe de mim depois do que te fiz."

"Porquê?" Perguntei confusa.

"Eu tinha uma razão para atacar o Paul…mas tu…não havia nenhuma razão para te magoar e ainda assim não fui capaz de parar. A Sue tem razão, se o Seth não tivesse aparecido…"

"Não serias capaz de parar mesmo que quisesses. Os teus pensamentos estavam completamente descontrolados. Não tens de te sentir culpado."

"Não tentes desculpar-me. Eu não mereço."

"O Paul e a Rachel já te perdoaram, certo?"

"Acho que sim."

"Então não há mais nada a dizer sobre o assunto."

"Posso deixar-te bater-me…para equilibrar as coisas." Sugeriu ele. "Podes bater-me com toda a tua força."

"Não vou bater-te, idiota."

"Vá lá…"

"Talvez noutra ocasião."

"Só quero resolver a situação."

"Não há nada para resolver. Está tudo bem. Não causaste nenhuns danos."

"Excepto isto."

Jacob inclinou-se sobre mim e afastou o meu cabelo para ver as marcas no meu pescoço. A ferida já estava sarada mas ainda se notavam algumas marcas.

O meu coração disparou no momento em que senti o seu toque quente e suave. A minha pele parecia ter pegado fogo.

Eu queria afastá-lo mas estava completamente paralisada. O seu toque tornara-se um vício e eu não conseguia parar de pensar na proximidade entre nós.

"Lamento imenso." Murmurou ele. Os seus olhos encontraram os meus e quase me perdi naquele momento.

Senti o oxigénio deixar de circular nos meus pulmões e percebi que se ele continuasse a tocar-me daquela maneira eu iria acabar por beijá-lo ali mesmo. Porém, felizmente, o meu cérebro começou a enviar-me sinais de aviso e acabei por afastá-lo um pouco.

Ele não estava interessado em mim. Ainda amava Bella e se eu o beijasse apenas iria destruir a nossa amizade recentemente conquistada.

"Está tudo bem, Jacob." Repeti enquanto ele voltava a endireitar-se no lugar do condutor.

"Vai deixar uma marca." Lamentou ele.

Eu sorri involuntariamente. A marca que ele deixara no meu pescoço não iria com certeza doer tanto quanto aquela que ele já tinha deixado no meu coração. O meu passado com Sam parecia agora cada vez mais distante, mas eu não podia esperar por milagres. Jacob jamais seria meu. Os meus sentimentos por ele teriam de permanecer enterrados para evitar mais sofrimento.

"Sim, vai definitivamente deixar uma marca." Murmurei depois de ele voltar a ligar o carro.

* * *

Nota/Autor: Peço desculpa pelo atraso. Este capítulo foi extremamente cansativo de traduzir. Vou tentar ser mais rápida. Bom fim-de-semana.

Karisan


	19. Despedidas

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**19. Despedidas**

Depois de concluirmos que já tínhamos treinado o suficiente, Jacob falou com o Concelho para podermos finalmente descansar. Desta vez não houve qualquer problema até porque todos os membros do Concelho começavam novamente a confiar nas capacidades de liderança de Jacob.

Os Cullen ainda pretendiam realizar um par de reuniões connosco para ter a certeza que estávamos preparados para enfrentar o inimigo. Além disso pretendiam dar-nos uma descrição dos mais importantes membros da Guarda Volturi para que os identificássemos de imediato.

Entretanto era já quase palpável a ansiedade de toda a alcateia, especialmente dos mais novos que nunca tinham lutado. Eu apenas queria que as sanguessugas chegassem depressa para podermos resolver a questão de uma vez por todas, porém uma parte de mim estava assustada por ir enfrentá-los.

Não tinha medo por mim ou pela minha vida. Tal como nas prévias batalhas que tínhamos travado, eu estava pronta para dar a minha vida por esta causa. Era a minha missão enquanto protectora do meu povo e de La Push. Porém quando pensava no meu irmão e na minha mãe as coisas mudavam de figura.

Ambos já haviam sofrido demasiado e eu não queria que nada de mal lhes acontecesse. Confiava nas capacidades de Seth mas isso não era o suficiente para não ter medo de o perder na batalha que se aproximava. Aliás, nenhum dos meus irmãos de alcateia merecia morrer, ainda que Paul continuasse a ser um idiota e Sam não fosse a minha pessoa preferida.

Nem mesmo os Cullen mereciam ser julgados por traição e castigados. O nosso acordo não era prejudicial para ninguém e mesmo que eu também não apreciasse muito a ideia de ser "amiga" de uma família de chupadores de sangue, eles não eram assim tão maus, pelo menos comparando com os Volturi.

Também me preocupava a segurança de Jacob devido ao seu complexo de herói. Ele continuava a pensar que conseguia salvar toda a gente e talvez ainda tivesse esperanças de conquistar Bella com um feito heróico suicida.

O meu raciocínio foi subitamente interrompido pelo toque do meu telemóvel. Jacob queria que me encontrasse com ele em sua casa para falarmos de algo importante.

Quando cheguei à pequena, mas acolhedora, casa vermelha reparei que não era a única pessoa a quem Jacob ligara pois Sam estava junto à porta. Billy fora pescar com Charlie e Rachel não estava em casa.

Jacob convidou-nos a sentar mas eu preferi ficar de pé. Estava curiosa para saber o que se passava. Será que ia finalmente retirar-me do meu posto de Beta?

"Estive a pensar sobre a batalha que se aproxima e…da última vez que enfrentámos um exército pudemos deixar dois lobos a proteger a Reserva. Desta vez não nos podemos dar a esse luxo." Começou ele.

Sam acenou confirmando que partilhava a mesma opinião.

"Tenho confiança nas nossas capacidades e sei que os Cullen nos vão ajudar mas não confio totalmente nos nossos reforços e os Volturi estão, sem dúvida em vantagem."

"Portanto…na tua opinião eles vão matar-nos a todos." Disse Sam.

"Não estou apenas a dizer que as probabilidades jogam contra nós. Eles estão em vantagem numérica e têm vampiros com poderes que podem eliminar-nos quase imediatamente. Os Cullen são fortes mas não o suficiente para evitar um massacre e além disso não confio nos nossos reforços. Eles podem querer ajudar mas são vampiros não-vegetarianos e isso quer dizer que se algo correr mal podem aliar-se aos italianos."

"E qual é a tua solução?" Perguntei.

"Não tenho uma solução…É apenas um plano para o qual necessito do vosso apoio. Apenas quero evitar que La Push se torne num _buffet_ de vampiros."

Sam olhou para Jacob com surpresa.

"E como tencionas fazer isso? Não podemos proteger toda a gente enquanto estivermos a lutar." Disse Sam.

"Podemos salvar algumas pessoas…Só temos de inventar uma história para os convencer a sair da Reserva por uns dias." Referiu Jacob.

"Mas nem todos vão acreditar." Discordou Sam.

"Eu sei…e é por essa razão que preciso da vossa ajuda. Preciso que me ajudem a convencer o Concelho a autorizar alguns de nós a dizer a verdade às nossas famílias."

Sam e eu pensámos no assunto. Era perigoso contar o nosso segredo a demasiadas pessoas mas era a única maneira de salvar a vida às nossas famílias. Os lobos mais novos também mereciam poder salvar os seus pais e irmãos.

"Podes contar comigo." Assegurei fazendo Sam olhar para mim com alguma desconfiança. Não era habitual eu concordar com Jacob tão depressa.

"E tu, Sam?" Questionou Jacob.

"Suponho que é a única maneira. Também prefiro saber que algumas pessoas estarão a salvo. De qualquer modo já tinha pedido à Emily para ir ver os pais à Reserva Makah…"

Depois de acertarmos o nosso discurso, Jacob, Sam e eu fomos falar com o Concelho e não foi difícil convencê-los. Todos os lobos poderiam contar a verdade às suas famílias em último recurso e quase todos conseguiram convencer as famílias a viajar na altura em que os italianos chegariam a La Push.

Alguns de nós, no entanto, não tiveram tanta sorte. Quil, por exemplo, não conseguiu convencer o avô a sair da Reserva, mesmo depois de algumas ameaças. O ancião recusou deixar os seus guerreiros para trás.

Billy Black seguiu o seu exemplo. Ele e Jacob eram demasiado próximos e Billy invocou o facto de ser o chefe tribal e por isso não poder ausentar-se. Com algum suor e sacrifício, Paul e Jacob aliaram-se para convencer Rachel a sair da Reserva por uns dias. Rachel rejeitou a ideia no início dizendo que não tinha para onde ir. Por fim Jacob ofereceu-se para lhe pagar uma viagem ao Havai para que Rach pudesse visitar a sua irmã gémea. As saudades que sentia de Rebecca acabaram por levar a melhor sobre a sua teimosia.

Eu não tive essa sorte com a minha mãe. Seth e eu desesperámos naquela noite. Tentámos de tudo para a convencer a viajar. Implorámos e Seth chegou mesmo a chorar ao dizer que não queria perdê-la depois de já ter perdido o nosso pai.

A minha mãe não cedeu. Por essa altura Embry enfrentava o mesmo problema mas depois de pedir ajuda a Sam, conseguiu convencer a mãe a acompanhar Emily à Reserva Makah para visitar alguns dos seus poucos familiares que ainda lá viviam.

Quil teve ainda que falar com os pais de Claire. O irmão de Emily não ficou muito satisfeito ao saber a verdade especialmente ao saber que a sua única filha era a alma gémea de um adolescente catorze anos mais velho do que ela.

Três dias depois de quase toda a gente ter partido Bella apareceu na Reserva, em nossa casa para dar as boas novas: a minha mãe tinha finalmente aceitado ir visitar Phil e Renée na companhia de Charlie.

"Já comprei os bilhetes de avião. A Sue irá gostar de estar em Jacksonville." Disse ela com um sorriso.

Eu duvidava. A minha mãe não ia gostar nada de ir visitar a ex-mulher de Charlie, muito menos sabendo que nós estaríamos prestes a enfrentar os Volturi.

"Como conseguiste?" Perguntou Seth curioso por saber como é que Bella tinha sido bem sucedida onde nós tínhamos falhado.

"Um pouco de persuasão…mas o mérito é sobretudo do Jasper." Admitiu. "A vossa mãe é bastante teimosa mas acho que o meu pai precisava de alguém assim na sua vida."

"Que maravilha…" Suspirei resignada.

"O mais importante é que a mãe e o Charlie estarão a salvo." Disse Seth.

"Sim, suponho que tens razão." Admiti.

"Quando é que eles partem?" Perguntou o meu irmão.

"Daqui a dois dias. Tentei convencer o Billy a acompanhá-los mas ele não gosta muito da minha mãe e…"

"Ele não irá abandonar o Jacob numa hora destas." Interrompi-a.

"Tens razão…"

Pela primeira vez eu e Bella estávamos de acordo.

xxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte a alcateia reuniu-se na clareira para uma última sessão de treinos em conjunto com os Cullen. Jasper e Edward tinham ido buscar quatro dos reforços para assistirem ao treino. Jacob não ficara muito feliz mas acabara por dar permissão para que eles entrassem no nosso território.

O objectivo deles era somente conhecer o terreno. Era importante saberem onde iríamos enfrentar os vampiros italianos, para poderem ajudar caso fosse necessário.

"O Peter, a Maggie, o Randall e o Garrett estão aqui apenas para observar. Não precisam ficar nervosos." Disse Edward quando chegaram e Jacob rosnou ao ver Garrett.

"Vamos lá começar…" Disse ele entre dentes.

A impaciência do nosso alfa parecia divertir Garrett mas felizmente o vampiro ficou calado.

"Ontem à noite a Alice teve outra visão." Avisou Jasper. "Agora sabemos mais detalhes sobre a chegada dos Volturi. Decidimos que esta clareira será novamente o campo de batalha porque todos nós conhecemos bem o local. O Aro virá à frente, fortemente protegido pela Renata mas irá aceitar falar connosco primeiro."

"O Edward e o Carlisle vão ficar com a missão de falar com o Aro." Disse Alice.

Fazia sentido. Carlisle vivera com os Volturi durante alguns anos e era amigo de Aro. Quanto a Edward, ele poderia ler facilmente os pensamentos dos italianos durante a conversa.

"Como vocês estão directamente envolvidos neste assunto, a Alice não consegue ver como vai terminar a batalha. Aliás, nem sequer sabemos se iremos realmente lutar com eles. Porém o Aro irá dispor a sua guarda especial à frente, o que quer dizer que…"

"Estarão prontos para atacar a qualquer altura." Jasper terminou a frase por Edward.

"As nossas testemunhas estarão a alguns quilómetros. Com tantos lobos no mesmo sítio, será difícil para os Volturi sentirem o seu cheiro." Informou o violador de mentes. "Uma vez que estamos em clara desvantagem numérica o Jasper traçou uma estratégia."

Passámos cerca de uma hora a ouvir as explicações de Jasper acerca da táctica de batalha. Todos nós teríamos uma área para cobrir. Os lobos mais novos não estavam autorizados a enfrentar um vampiro sozinhos. Apesar de Bella ser a única imune aos poderes de Alec e Jane, sozinha ela não seria capaz de os eliminar por isso o plano principal era atacar primeiro os vampiros menos poderosos para igualar os números no campo de batalha e só depois enfrentar os gémeos.

Para essa tarefa estavam destacados Edward, Bella, Alice e Jasper, pois Aro não deixaria que os seus soldados os matassem.

É claro que o plano de Jasper tinha algumas falhas, mas ele deveria sabê-lo. A grande questão pendente era quantos de nós conseguiriam os gémeos atingir de uma só vez. Esse facto decidiria a batalha. Porém não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer a não ser seguir o plano.

"Não se esqueçam das vossas posições." Disse o controlador de emoções. "Eles tentarão atacar os mais fracos primeiro."

Depois de nos transformarmos, treinámos durante algum tempo por turnos. Jacob e Sam eram os melhores lutadores, além de serem os lobos maiores da alcateia. A grande diferença entre eles era a velocidade e nesse campo, Jacob estava em vantagem.

Emmett lutou com cada um deles separadamente e pareceu satisfeito ao constatar que ambos conseguiam igualar a sua força.

Alice e eu enfrentámo-nos pela primeira vez. Ela era extremamente veloz. Quase tanto quanto Edward, mas eu conseguia acompanhá-la com facilidade.

Seth e Rosalie empataram. O meu irmão era agora quase tão forte quanto Embry e Quil e tinha estado atento a todos os treinos. Carlisle e Esme enfrentaram Quil e Embry. Nenhum deles conseguiu obter vantagem face aos Cullen mas eram ambos bastante experientes no campo de batalha.

Jasper e Edward fizeram turnos para lutar contra os mais novos, dando-lhes indicações preciosas e bons conselhos.

Jared e Paul enfrentaram Bella, que demonstrou estar apta para a luta.

Peter, Randall, Garrett e Maggie observaram o nosso treino com atenção e surpresa. Nunca tinham visto uma luta entre vampiros e lobos e acharam fabuloso.

"Acho que podemos terminar por aqui." Avisou Edward. Seguimos para o meio das árvores para nos vestirmos decentemente e quando regressámos, os nossos reforços estavam a comentar o quão interessante tinha sido o nosso desempenho.

"Foi extraordinário. Nunca tinha visto lobos deste tamanho lutar desta maneira." Disse Garrett.

"Eu não gosto de luta, mas também achei interessante." Confessou Maggie.

Eu ri-me baixinho. Maggie era uma vampira estranha. Matava pessoas para se alimentar mas não gostava de lutas. Que ironia, não?

"Vocês não se parecem nada com os verdadeiros lobisomens." Referiu Randall. "Eles são bestas cruéis e violentas…vocês são bem mais…civilizados."

Boa, agora tínhamos um clube de fãs.

"Talvez eu vos ajude a lutar contra os italianos se for preciso. Fiquei entusiasmado com toda esta acção." Disse Garrett piscando-me o olho.

Jacob rosnou e colocou-se ao meu lado.

"Não vamos precisar de ti a não ser que tenhas um poder especial." Declarei.

"Por acaso até tenho um poder especial, mas como sou demasiado tímido só posso mostrá-lo a ti. O que achas em irmos dar uma volta…só nós os dois?"

Vários lobos rosnaram ao mesmo tempo mas mesmo assim, Garrett deu dois passos em frente e colocou-se mesmo à minha frente. O seu cheiro era horrível mas não me afastei porque não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava com medo dele.

Quando a sua mão tocou na minha cintura fiquei completamente gelada.

"Não te atrevas a tocar-lhe!" Rosnou uma voz rouca e profunda.

Eu não fazia ideia que o meu irmão poderia soar tão ameaçador.

"Está tudo bem Seth." Disse eu olhando para ele.

"Eu não disse nada." Comfessou Seth.

Virei a cara para o outro lado e vi Jacob de dentes cerrados, tentando controlar-se para não se transformar.

Garrett recuou um pouco mas continuou a sorrir que nem um psicopata.

"Jasper…talvez seja melhor acalmar o cachorro." Avisou Rosalie com um ar impaciente.

"Nem te atrevas a interferir com as minhas emoções, sanguessuga. Estou cansado de avisar este idiota…Só vou avisá-lo mais uma vez e depois não me responsabilizo pelo que possa acontecer…" Disse Jacob furioso. "Afasta-te dela, entendido?"

"Se a queres assim tanto porque não a reclamas como tua?" Provocou Garrett. "Se ela não tem companheiro não vejo mal nenhum em divertir-me um bocado."

"Não vais divertir-te coisa nenhuma! Se te apanho a olhar para a Leah outra vez arranco-te a cabeça!" Gritou Jacob.

"Não me assustas, lobinho…nem sequer és homem o suficiente para a reclamar." Garrett riu-se e Jacob deu um passo em frente.

"Pára, Jacob!" Coloquei-me no meio dos dois mas nenhum deles pareceu reparar em mim. Jacob rodeou a minha cintura com um dos seus braços e puxou-me para trás dele. Sam, Embry, Seth e Brady flanquearam-no mas eu não sabia se estavam de prevenção em caso de Jacob atacar Garrett ou se estavam prontos a atacar o vampiro também.

"Ela precisa de um homem experiente, não de um cachorrinho." Finalizou Garrett e eu apenas tive tempo de pensar que o idiota só podia ser suicida.

Jacob não se transformou mas lançou-se a Garrett, tentando fazer o máximo de estragos possíveis na pele dura do vampiro. Eu mal queria acreditar que ele estava colocar a nossa aliança com os vampiros em perigo por causa de uns estúpidos comentários sobre mim.

Mas na verdade, a sua atitude quase romântica estava a impressionar-me ainda que eu soubesse que Jacob estava apenas a reagir provavelmente para se redimir de me ter atacado. Ou talvez estivesse apenas a tentar proteger-me por sermos irmãos de alcateia.

Alguns minutos depois Sam, Embry, Seth e Brady tiveram de arrastar Jacob para longe de Garrett. Deixando os Cullen a resolver o problema, acabámos também por segui-los para a floresta. Os mais novos estavam impressionados com a coragem do nosso alfa, ainda que eu lhe preferisse chamar estupidez.

"Há algo que tens de saber sobre a minha família, Garrett." Ouvi as palavras de Bella. "Eles são imprevisíveis, por isso o melhor é teres cuidado ou vais arranjar problemas."

Era um bocado presunçoso da parte dela referir que nós éramos a sua família, mas de qualquer modo, Bella tinha razão. Pelo menos desta vez.

Sam e os outros só largaram Jacob quando estávamos distantes da clareira.

"Tens a noção que o vampiro apenas estava a tentar irritar-te, certo?" Perguntou Sam cruzando os braços.

"Parece que fez um bom trabalho." Confessou Jacob, ainda furioso.

"Ele só estava a divertir-se um pouco." Disse eu tentando minimizar o assunto.

Se eu e Jacob estivéssemos sozinhos eu provavelmente teria coragem de lhe perguntar porque raios tinha ele agido daquela maneira, mas como toda a alcateia estava presente preferi não dizer nada.

"Ele é um vampiro, uma sanguessuga, ele não está realmente interessado na Leah." Insistiu Sam.

"Olha que não sei…ele parecia bastante interessado." Opôs Embry e eu olhei para ele furiosamente.

"Concordo com o Embry." Disse Jacob. "E tu…pára de provocar o chupador de sangue!" Acrescentou ele virando-se para mim.

"Estás a brincar, certo?" Perguntei surpreendida. Quem é que ele pensava que era para me dar ordens daquela maneira?

Obviamente que eu não pretendia namorar com um vampiro nojento, mas Jacob não tinha o direito de me controlar.

"Esta tua aventura amorosa com o estúpido do Garrett está a distrair-nos. Temos de nos concentrar na batalha. Não podemos estar sempre preocupados a vigiar-te para que não te metas em problemas."

"Não preciso que ninguém me vigie ou proteja seu idiota!" Rosnei. "Sei tomar conta de mim e posso namorar com quem eu quiser…a minha vida não é da tua conta. Não és meu pai."

"Sou teu alfa."

Por milésimos segundos eu pensara que Jacob estava com ciúmes ou mesmo preocupado com a minha segurança, mas afinal era tudo um jogo. Ele estava apenas chateado porque não me conseguia controlar como aos outros e porque as minhas acções estavam a distrai-lo do seu verdadeiro objectivo.

"Agora gostas de sanguessugas?" Questionou ele tentando irritar-me ainda mais.

"Não sou a única." Retorqui com um tom de sarcasmo que o fez calar-se. Até há bem pouco tempo não era eu quem andava pelos cantos a chorar por causa de Bella Swan se ter tornado uma vampira e ter casado com o Deus Grego dos Cullen.

"Leah…O Jake tem razão. Deixa o Garrett connosco, está bem? Nós podemos proteger-te." Disse Seth.

O meu irmão andava a passar tempo demais com Jacob. Agora também ele tinha o complexo de herói. Era mesmo o que eu precisava.

"Nós damos conta do recado, Leah. Afinal de contas temos de nos proteger uns aos outros." Declarou Brady sorrindo.

Outro aspirante a herói.

Todos os outros concordaram.

"Nós somos os únicos que temos o direito de te chamar sexy." Informou Embry com um sorriso trocista e apeteceu-me arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

"Embry…Estás a falar da minha irmã." Queixou-se Seth.

"Calem-se de uma vez." Ordenou Sam. "Vamos ter calma, está bem?"

"Afasta-te da sanguessuga." Finalizou Jacob dirigindo-se a mim. "E se algum de vocês encontrar o Garrett por aí quero que me avisem. Vou adorar desmembrá-lo!"

"Não estavas tão preocupado quando te pedi ajuda para me livrar daquela oferecida da Gladis no casamento do Sam." Queixou-se Quil encarando Jacob.

"Tu parecias estar a divertir-te."

"Estás a falar da minha prima Glaydin?" Questionou Jared surpreendido.

"Pois…a Glaydin…bem não tenho culpa de ela ser uma oferecida."

"Vamos para casa." Disse Jacob e toda a gente o seguiu.

Eu fiquei para trás para me tentar acalmar. Era frustrante estar rodeada de idiotas.

"Leah?" Chamou Jacob, desacelerando o passo até ficar ao meu lado.

"O que é que queres agora, Black?"

"Talvez seja melhor começares a usar outro tipo de roupa…" Sugeriu.

O que raios havia de mal em vestir calções e um top? Ninguém comentava a minha roupa e vivia para contar a história.

"Tu sabes…algo que te tape mais." Jacob sorriu maldosamente e correu para apanhar os outros.

Se eu não estivesse apaixonada por ele, Jacob Black era um homem morto.

xxxxxxxxxx

Eu sempre pensara que a minha mãe esgotara as suas lágrimas durante o funeral do meu pai. Aparentemente estava enganada porque na hora de se despedir de nós, a minha mãe desfez-se em lágrimas uma vez mais.

"Não faço ideia de como concordei com isto." Disse ela olhando para mim e para Seth. "Não quero deixar-vos."

"Mãe…" Reclamou Seth. "Por favor não comeces. Põe a mala no carro. O Charlie está à tua espera."

"Mas eu não quero deixar os meus filhos aqui sozinhos."

"Nós vamos ficar bem." Tentei convencê-la.

"Nós vamos protegê-los Sue." Garantiu o violador de mentes.

Eu mordi o lábio para evitar dizer-lhe onde é que ele podia enfiar a sua protecção.

A minha mãe voltou a abraçar Seth e depois beijou-me na face duas vezes antes de entrar no carro de Charlie.

"Tomem conta um do outro." Disse ela acenando.

"Claro. Eu vou proteger a Leah." Sorriu Seth.

"Sue…será que podias entregar isto à minha mãe?" Perguntou Bella entregando um envelope cor-de-rosa à minha mãe.

"Claro. Tenho a certeza que ela sente muito a tua falta."

"Obrigado." Bella agradeceu mas não pareceu muito convencida com as palavras da minha mãe. Renée parecia ainda incomodada com a nova vida barra morte da filha.

Foi difícil pensar que aquela podia ser a última vez que eu veria a minha mãe. Mas pelo menos ela estaria a salvo.

"E não ficará sozinha." Disse Edward lendo a minha mente.

"Eu sei."

"O amor de um filho é diferente do amor por um companheiro. Posso garantir-te que a Sue vos ama muito e está orgulhosa de ambos."

"Eu sempre disse que a mãe nos amava mesmo apesar de sermos…enfim…lobisomens." Disse Seth com convicção.

"A Sue iria amar-vos mesmo que vocês tivessem três cabeças e dois rabos." Declarou Bella fazendo-nos rir.

Por uns segundos consegui ver Bella não como a idiota masoquista e egoísta que eu sempre vi, mas sim como a antiga e inocente Bella Swan.

"Querem boleia para casa?" Perguntou Edward.

"Não, eu e o Seth temos planos." Disse eu.

Havia algo que eu e o meu irmão queríamos fazer sozinhos. Deixámos a casa de Charlie para trás e assim que chegámos à Reserva fomos visitar a campa do nosso pai.

"Leah? Achas que matámos o pai?" Perguntou Seth.

O meu coração ficou mais apertado. Ninguém nos tinha acusado de semelhante coisa mas a verdade é que o meu pai sofrera um ataque cardíaco depois de ter descoberto que eu e Seth éramos lobos. O sentimento de culpa jamais desapareceria.

"Não sei mas acredito que ele sabia que nós o amávamos muito." Disse suavemente segurando a mão de Seth na minha.

"Gostava de poder voltar atrás e repetir aquele dia."

"Eu também…" Concordei.

Chorámos silenciosamente durante algum tempo. Seth parecia-se cada vez mais com o nosso pai e eu estava realmente orgulhosa dele.

Toda a gente dizia que nós éramos demasiado diferentes. Enquanto Seth era calmo, paciente e fácil de agradar eu era o oposto, eu era amarga, rude e impaciente. Mas ainda assim nós éramos os filhos de Harry e Sue Clearwater.

"Seth…se perdermos a luta contra os Volturi e algo me acontecer quero que saibas que és a razão pela qual eu ainda estou aqui. E estou orgulhosa de ser tua irmã."

Seth olhou para mim com surpresa. Eu não costumava falar dos meus sentimentos muitas vezes.

"Não te vai acontecer nada. Eu não vou deixar."

"Vais proteger-me?" Perguntei com um sorriso.

"Claro. Vou proteger-te sempre. Tu também me protegeste da Irina…"

"E tu protegeste-me do Jacob quando ele atacou o Paul."

"Isso quer dizer que estamos quites?"

"Nem por sombras maninho. Eu devo-te muito mais do que isso. Se não fosses tu, eu já não estaria aqui…"

Seth abraçou-me com força.

"O Jake tem razão…" Murmurou ele. "Estás a amolecer."

xxxxxxxxxx

Depois da partida da minha mãe tornou-se mais difícil adormecer. Os pesadelos acerca da vinda dos italianos eram cada vez mais frequentes e eu não era a única da alcateia a tê-los à noite.

Aquilo que mais me assustava era a possibilidade de vir a perder Seth. E Jacob. Eu aprendera a viver sem Sam e sem o meu pai, mas jamais seria capaz de viver sem o meu irmão e sem Jacob.

Ainda que Jacob fosse algo pouco consolidado. Jacob iria imprimir e jamais estaríamos juntos mas enquanto isso não acontecesse eu necessitava de estar perto dele. Eu sempre pensara que jamais seria capaz de esquecer Sam, mas inacreditavelmente conseguira libertar-me dele e das nossas memórias. Sam fazia parte do meu passado e eu estava finalmente resignada.

Era o futuro que me preocupava agora. Um futuro que eu, estupidamente, imaginara com Jacob.

Jacob Black estivera presente durante toda a minha vida. Eu vira-o crescer e tornar-se naquilo que ele hoje era. Costumávamos brincar juntos quando éramos crianças. Os nossos pais eram amigos. Seth via-o como um irmão e um ídolo.

Jacob era tudo o que eu não era e talvez por isso eu aprendera a respeitá-lo e segui-lo como nosso líder. Porque Jacob possuía, de facto um carisma especial que fazia com que fosse fácil gostar dele e segui-lo sem questionar.

Mas amá-lo era um erro. A minha vulnerabilidade apanhara-me desprevenida pois eu precisava de estar em contacto com alguém porque perdera o meu namorado e a minha melhor amiga ao mesmo tempo.

Estranhamente, Jacob tornara-se na pessoa que melhor me entendia por termos passado pelo mesmo pesadelo: a rejeição daqueles que tínhamos amado profundamente.

Para mim era bastante óbvio que me tinha apaixonado por ele, mas eu tinha a certeza que ele não sentia o mesmo. Porque o faria se eu era uma das pessoas mais amargas, cruéis e difíceis? Além disso ele ainda amava Bella. Mesmo que não amasse Bella Cullen, ainda amava Bella Swan.

Para mim restava apenas uma coisa: lutar contra os Volturi e desaparecer de La Push no caso de sobreviver à batalha. Não havia nada para mim na Reserva. Apenas desilusão. Ser rejeitada novamente estava fora de questão porque desta vez não seria apenas o meu coração que seria quebrado…desta vez eu morreria de dor.


	20. Antes da Tempestade

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv.

Rafaela - Mais uma vez tive uma semana demasiado agitada com muito trabalho e vários projectos da faculdade para terminar. Em princípio para a semana já conseguirei publicar capitulos mais frequentemente. Falta só mais um capítulo para a luta começar. Obrigado pela review. Bjs

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**20. Antes da Tempestade**

Faltava apenas uma semana para a chegada dos Volturi. A ansiedade no seio da alcateia aumentava de dia para dia e enquanto todos tentavam permanecer calmos, eu tentava não pensar em Jacob Black. Infelizmente para mim parecia ser uma causa perdida.

Tudo o que eu fazia, todos os locais onde ia me faziam lembrar dele. O que era normal considerando que ambos vivíamos na Reserva e frequentávamos os mesmos sítios desde crianças.

Uma vez que declarar-me a ele estava fora de questão decidi que não iria isolar-me no meu quarto até ao dia da luta. Não ia chorar por algo que nem sequer era real, não ia curvar-me perante as forças do destino e andar deprimida como acontecera depois de Sam me deixar.

Eu era melhor e mais forte do que isso. Eu era Leah Clearwater e não ia andar a lamentar-me por causa de um amor não correspondido. E foi então que planeei uma saída para descontrair. Há alguns anos atrás teria convidado algumas amigas, mas agora o meu leque de amizades era demasiado reduzido. Emily não era propriamente minha amiga depois de me ter roubado Sam, Kim parecia ter medo de mim e Rachel estava sempre demasiado ocupada com Paul. De qualquer modo nenhuma delas estava actualmente na Reserva por isso ia ser uma saída bem calma. Seria apenas eu.

Na verdade eu tencionava apenas encontrar algo que me abstraísse o suficiente para deixar de pensar nos italianos e em Jacob.

Quando cheguei a um dos bares mais frequentados de Forks percebi que aquela não fora uma das minhas mais brilhantes ideias. Talvez o meu plano resultasse e eu conseguisse esquecer o que me afligia mas não sem antes me meter em sarilhos.

A culpa era minha. Não devia ter vestido uma saia tão curta e uma blusa tão reveladora. As hormonas masculinas de todos os clientes do bar pareciam ter acordado no momento em que eu entrara. E cedo começaram os piropos e os comentários sobre a morena boazona que estava no balcão.

Foram vários os homens que se ofereceram para me pagar uma bebida. Fui rejeitando um por um por puro divertimento. Pelo menos durante aqueles minutos em que tentava adivinhar quem seria o próximo idiota a vir tentar a sua sorte, estava realmente a divertir-me.

E foi então que o vi. Ele era alto, não tanto quanto Jacob, mas o suficiente para não ter de olhar para cima quando falava comigo. Os seus cabelos eram loiros e tinha os olhos azuis. Apresentou-se e perguntou-me se eu estava a divertir-me rejeitando todos os homens que se aproximavam de mim. A sua pergunta fez-me rir e talvez por isso, decidi dar-lhe uma hipótese.

O seu nome era Jace Branning e estava apenas de passagem em Forks. Ele não era como os outros. Conversámos um bocado e ele pareceu ser simpático, por isso pensei que talvez fosse bom para mim passar aquela noite com Jace. Talvez conseguisse esquecer Jacob estando com outra pessoa. Jace era, sem dúvida um bom candidato porque iria deixar Forks dali a dois dias. Tal como eu, ele não procurava uma relação duradoura, apenas algo passageiro e no meu caso, já fazia muito tempo desde que eu estivera com alguém.

Aconteceu tudo tão rápido que mal tive tempo de entender o que se passava comigo. Depois de ter saído do bar com Jace, eu acabara deitada na areia de First Beach. Estava vestida apenas com a roupa interior. A minha respiração ainda estava ofegante e o meu corpo estava molhado pois estivera a nadar durante pelo menos vinte minutos.

A praia estava deserta àquela hora. Olhei para as estrelas no céu e sorri. Estava feliz e ao mesmo tempo zangada comigo mesma. Depois de sair do bar Jace tinha-me levado até ao motel onde estava hospedado. Eu sabia perfeitamente o que aconteceria depois de entrar no seu quarto e apesar de saber que não havia mal nenhum em dormir com um estranho, recusei a sua proposta.

Disse-lhe que estava à espera de uma pessoa e ele não insistiu. Eu tinha desperdiçado a minha melhor hipótese de dormir com um rapaz desde que Sam me deixara. Mas havia uma razão para isso. Ainda que não me agradasse admiti-lo, não era com Jace que eu queria estar. Não era Jace quem eu queria beijar. Não era Jace…Era Jacob e dormir com Jace não iria mudar nada.

Fechei os olhos durante alguns minutos e pensei que talvez fosse boa ideia entrar para um Convento. Esperar por Jacob não adiantava de nada porque ele continuava apaixonado pela retardada mental da Bella Swan e mais dia menos dia iria imprimir.

De repente ouvi passos na minha direcção. Sabia quem era mesmo antes de ele se sentar ao meu lado.

"O que estás aqui a fazer?" Perguntou Sam sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Estive a nadar mas acho que o melhor é ir para casa…já é tarde."

"Estás nervosa por causa da batalha?"

"Um pouco."

"E como está a Sue em Jacksonville?"

"Está bem…um pouco receosa."

"A Emily também está preocupada connosco."

Não duvidei das suas palavras. Eu conhecia a minha prima.

"Se sobrevivermos…o que vais fazer, Leah?"

"Não sei. Acho que sou capaz de ir viajar."

"Por causa de mim e da Emily?"

"Claro que não. Apenas acho que La Push é demasiado pequena para mim. Preciso de alguma liberdade. Além disso não há nada para mim aqui."

"É por causa dele?"

"Estás a falar de quem?" Questionei. Será que Sam sabia que eu me apaixonara por Jacob?

"Não sou cego…e conheço-te bem demais. Tentei avisar-te que isto iria acontecer. Não quero que te magoes de novo, Leah."

"A minha decisão não tem nada a ver com ninguém. Apenas quero ir-me embora, só isso." Menti.

Sam olhou para mim como se soubesse que eu estava a mentir.

"Está bem…se tu o dizes…" Ele levantou-se e sacudiu a areia dos calções. "Vou continuar a patrulha. Espero que saibas o que estás a fazer, Lee-Lee."

O seu conselho já não me servia de nada. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para tirar Jacob dos meus pensamentos.

Relembrei a noite do casamento de Bella e Edward. Eu encontrara Jacob na praia com uma garrafa de vinho como companhia. Ele tentava esquecer a maldita sanguessuga e o seu marido morto-vivo e eu sabia perfeitamente como ele se devia sentir naquele momento.

O sentimento com o qual ficamos mais tempo depois de sermos rejeitados é bastante doloroso. Faz-nos sentir bem próximos de um monte de porcaria mal cheiroso. Jacob e eu sabíamos como era mas enquanto que ele tentara lidar com a sua dor de maneira pacífica eu seguira o caminho da auto-destruição colectiva.

Jacob partilhou comigo o seu vinho e pouco depois discutimos sobre os nossos destinos. Eu tinha bebido um pouco demais. Não estava completamente bêbeda mas não faltava muito. Por essa razão e, porque não estava na posse de todas as minhas faculdades mentais, acabei por me despir completamente e mergulhei no mar dizendo que queria morrer.

Jacob acabou por me ir buscar e conseguiu arrastar-me para a praia de novo mesmo depois de ter sido atingido pelo meu joelho num local vital da sua anatomia masculina. Para evitar que eu voltasse a fazer o mesmo, Jacob colocou o seu corpo em cima de mim e ouviu todos os meus lamentos enquanto eu chorava. Quando lhe disse que ninguém me aceitaria e que era uma inútil Jacob contrariou-me e perguntou-me se eu queria ser sua beta. Acabei por aceitar.

Jacob era demasiado bom para mim. Eu teria de aprender a viver apenas de memórias como as daquela noite porque assim que a batalha terminasse, eu iria deixar La Push.

xxxxxxxxxx

Alguns dias depois acordei com o cheiro de comida no ar. Vesti-me rapidamente pensando que a minha mãe voltara para casa mas em vez dela encontrei Seth a cozinhar o nosso pequeno-almoço.

Seth nunca se tinha aproximado do fogão por isso desconfiei que se passava alguma coisa.

"O que se passa?" Perguntei.

"Nada. O pequeno-almoço está pronto." Sorriu ele.

"Porquê?"

"Tu tens tratado de mim desde que a mãe foi viver com o Charlie, pensei que hoje era um bom dia para ser eu a cuidar de ti."

Seth era o melhor irmão do mundo ainda que eu não quisesse admiti-lo em voz alta. Sentei-me à mesa e provei as panquecas. Estavam um pouco queimadas mas tinha de lhe dar um desconto por ser a primeira vez que ele cozinhava.

Por enquanto Seth era o único rapaz que eu queria ao meu lado. A minha história com Sam já terminara e a minha relação com Jacob jamais chegaria a começar. Porém Seth seria sempre meu irmão. Mesmo depois de imprimir, Seth continuaria a ser meu irmão.

Olhei para o calendário na parede e vi que Seth fazia o mesmo. Faltavam apenas dois dias para a chegada dos Volturi. Dois dias para a batalha. Talvez morrêssemos todos dali a dois dias.

"Vai correr tudo bem." Disse ele em voz alta mas ainda assim a sua voz fraquejara por um momento.

"Estás de patrulha?" Perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

"Não, o Jake telefonou há bocado. Hoje não vamos patrulhar, ele quer fazer uma reunião na casa dele."

"Porquê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não sei, ele não disse mais nada."

Pelos vistos Jacob queria conversar com toda a alcateia antes da batalha e sem a presença dos vampiros. Quando Seth e eu chegámos à pequena casa de Billy, Jacob e todos os outros estavam no exterior da casa. Billy devia estar na casa do velho Quil.

"Onde está o Quil?" Jacob perguntou a Embry.

"Lá dentro a falar com a Claire."

Desde que Claire deixara La Push para ir visitar os avós à Reserva Makah que Quil passava horas ao telefone a falar com ela. Era difícil imaginar que tipo de conversa poderia um adolescente de dezassete anos ter com uma criança tão jovem, mas Quil não se importava.

"Paul…vai chamá-lo." Ordenou Jacob e Paul sorriu maldosamente.

"Ó anormal! Despede-te da Claire ou vou enfiar-te esse telemóvel num sitio muito pouco agradável." Disse Paul entrando em casa.

Poucos segundos depois Paul e Quil juntaram-se a nós. Quil parecia aborrecido.

"Sabes o quão embaraçoso é dizer a uma criança de três anos que tenho um amigo que é retardado mental?" Provocou Quil.

"Vais pagar por essa, Ateara." Rosnou Paul.

"Quero ver-te tentar, Lahote."

"Caluda!" Gritou Sam colocando-se entre os dois. "O Jake quer falar connosco sobre algo importante."

Fizemos um círculo e sentámo-nos no chão à espera das palavras de Jacob.

"Como sabem os Volturi vão chegar daqui a dois dias. Amanhã vamos passar o dia com os Cullen por isso hoje poderá ser a nossa última tarde juntos."

As palavras de Jacob soavam a uma despedida.

"Acho que todos sabem que estamos em perigo." Continuou Jacob. "Mas também sabemos que temos de enfrentar o inimigo porque é esse o nosso trabalho. Somos protectores e mais ninguém pode proteger a Reserva sem ser a alcateia. O que quer que aconteça daqui a dois dias, teremos de dar o nosso melhor para poder ter a nossa consciência limpa e saber que fizemos tudo o que pudemos."

Toda a gente concordou.

"Faremos o que planeámos com os Cullen e vamos esperar que tudo corra pelo melhor." Jacob hesitou. "Desde que aceitei ser o Alfa aconteceram muitas coisas. Algumas boas…outras más. Porém estou orgulhoso de todos vocês. É um privilégio ser vosso líder e quero que saibam que o que vou fazer a seguir é apenas para vosso bem."

Trocámos olhares confusos depois de Jacob fazer mais uma pausa no seu discurso. Nenhum de nós sabia o que ele ia fazer a seguir.

"Nunca dei um comando alfa a ninguém e não queria ter de o fazer mas é inevitável. O meu dever é proteger a alcateia por isso ordeno-vos que fujam de La Push e salvem as vossas vidas no caso do plano dos Cullen falhar."

Ninguém esperava aquilo.

"Não podemos fazer isso, Jake." Anunciou Sam.

Na verdade eu também não o queria fazer mas o comando de Jacob fora claro.

"Temos de proteger a Reserva, não podemos fugir." Continuou Sam.

"Eu sei, mas eu ficarei com os Cullen para proteger La Push." Informou Jacob.

"Estás louco?" Questionou Quil.

Só podia. Jacob deveria ter apanhado demasiado sol. Aquele plano era completamente estúpido para não dizer suicida.

"Como é que pensas proteger Forks e La Push sozinho com oito vampiros?" Perguntou Embry.

"Os Cullen não vão deixar que os Volturi ataquem pessoas inocentes." Tentou Jacob.

"Nem sequer sabes se os Cullen vão poder ajudar. Os Volturi também estão atrás deles." Avisou Sam.

"De qualquer modo, não me parece que os Volturi venham para se alimentar." Disse Jacob calmamente como se o seu plano fosse o melhor do mundo.

"Não podes estar a falar a sério. Não vamos fugir enquanto tu ficas aqui com os Cullen." Afirmou Seth.

"É a única maneira de ter a certeza que a alcateia não é extinta." Disse Jacob.

"Então queres sacrificar-te por nós." Comentou Jared pouco satisfeito.

Jacob não respondeu, apenas baixou a cabeça.

"Quem és tu afinal? Um clone do Edward Cullen?" Perguntei com alguma agressividade.

"Retira o comando alfa. Quero ficar contigo e lutar." Disse Seth.

"Eu também." Concordou Quil.

"E eu também." Referiu Embry.

Pouco a pouco toda a gente se insurgiu contra o plano suicida de Jacob mas ele não cedeu.

"Jake…sei que te sentes responsável pelo que está a acontecer mas todos nós queremos o mesmo. Não somos protectores em vão…a nossa missão é ajudar-te e não fugir para salvar as nossas vidas." Explicou Sam.

"Eu sei disso e agradeço o vosso apoio mas não posso deixar que morram por minha causa."

"Tu não tens culpa de nada." Disse Jared. "A Irina é a única culpada desta situação."

"Isso não é verdade. Se eu tivesse lutado contra os Cullen quando o Edward transformou a Bella e quebrou o tratado…nada disto teria acontecido."

"Se o tivesses feito talvez tivéssemos morrido. A Bella não estaria aqui. E se tivéssemos sobrevivido seríamos inimigos." Concluiu Seth.

"Era isso que eu deveria ter feito. Se fossemos inimigos os Volturi não estariam a acusá-los de traição nem saberiam da nossa existência." Anunciou Jacob. "Alguns de vocês tinham razão desde o início."

Os olhos de Jacob viajaram até mim. Eu sempre odiara os vampiros. Incluindo os Cullen e sempre o dissera claramente, mesmo que a maior parte dos meus irmãos de alcateia gostassem da companhia dos mortos-vivos.

"Vamos esquecer isso por agora e vamos aproveitar o resto do dia, está bem?" Sugeriu Jacob.

Todos nós sabíamos que ele não ia voltar com a sua palavra atrás. Teríamos de obedecer ao seu comando alfa.

De inicio ninguém parecia com muita vontade de fazer um churrasco e passar algumas horas de diversão a comer e beber o que lhe apetecesse mas por fim a boa disposição começou a regressar e Jacob parecia aliviado com isso.

Eu ainda estava a tentar assimilar tudo o que ele tinha dito. O seu estúpido plano incomodava-me. Eu não queria fugir e deixá-lo para trás. Se Jacob morresse nada faria sentido. Não só para mim mas para todos. Jacob era o nosso líder. Podia ser um idiota desmiolado mas ele iria ser o próximo líder tribal.

Quando vi Jacob entrar em casa para ir buscar mais cervejas, segui-o. Estava pronta para lhe dar um sermão.

"Não vou mudar de ideias." Disse ele ainda de costas para mim. Provavelmente ouvira-me entrar atrás dele.

"Porquê?"

"Põe-te no meu lugar. O que farias se o Seth morresse na batalha?" Perguntou ele seriamente virando-se para mim.

"O Seth não vai morrer, mas se isso acontecesse…" Engoli em seco tentando não pensar nisso. "A culpa não seria tua."

"Seria sim. A culpa seria toda minha. Todos nós sabemos isso…"

"Está bem…aceito que tu és parcialmente culpado mas isso não quer dizer que tenhas de te sacrificar por todos nós."

"Leah…Eu também espero que o plano do Edward e do Jasper funcione, mas precisamos ser realistas. A Irina quer matar-nos e os Volturi vão fazer de tudo para que os Cullen deixem de constituir uma ameaça para eles. Eles trazem um exército e nós não vamos conseguir vencê-los a todos sem um milagre. Há grandes possibilidades que muitos de nós venham a morrer e eu não vou poder viver com a minha consciência tranquila se isso acontecer. O Denis só tem catorze anos, tal como o Justin, o Gary e o Caleb. Eles são demasiado novos para morrer. O que diria eu às famílias deles?"

"Entendo o teu ponto de vista mas nem todos nós somos assim tão novos. Alguns podem ajudar-te…eu posso ficar contigo, tal como o Sam, o Embry, o Quil, o Paul e o Jared…"

"E a Kim, a Rachel, a Claire, a mãe do Embry, a Emily…a tua mãe…? Como é que eu ia encará-las se vos acontecesse alguma coisa?"

"Então e o Billy? Já pensaste no que lhe vai acontecer se tu morreres?"

"A Rachel vai tomar conta dele. Talvez a Becca regresse também."

"Por favor Jacob. Reconsidera. Deixa-me lutar ao teu lado. A minha mãe tem o Seth e o Charlie. Eu posso ficar…mesmo que eu morra ninguém se vai importar." Tentei.

"Não. Não quero que te magoes de novo. Tu sempre estiveste contra a nossa aliança com os Cullen. Eu devia ter seguido os teus conselhos."

"Não faz mal…eu entendo. Sei que deixaste o Edward transformar a Bella porque a amas e não a querias perder. Eles não são assim tão maus…Não me importo de ficar e lutar ao lado deles."

Jacob olhou para mim com surpresa.

"Desde quando és fã dos chupadores de sangue?"

"Se me deixares ficar contigo prometo que nunca mais ofendo os Cullen."

Eu soava mesmo a desesperada mas se ele quisesse eu estava disposta a inscrever-me na _Associação dos Amigos dos Vampiros_, pelo menos durante a batalha. Apenas queria ajudá-lo e certificar-me que ele não ia morrer numa tentativa heróica de proteger os chupadores de sangue. Foi então que percebi que mais uma vez Jacob devia estar a pensar em Bella.

"Estás a tentar redimir-te ou queres apenas impressioná-la?" Questionei, mudando de postura e de tom. Ele apenas abanou a cabeça sorrindo.

"Nem uma coisa nem outra. Não quero impressionar ninguém, quero fazer o mais correcto."

"Por favor…É óbvio que queres ficar para trás para impressionar a tua ex-namorada sanguessuga…" Disse eu revirando os olhos perante a sua estupidez. Como se Bella fosse importar-se com os heroísmos de Jacob quando tinha o violador de mentes ao seu lado.

"Se não te conhecesse diria que estavas com ciúmes." Anunciou Jacob e eu quase gelei.

"Não estou com…"

Parei de falar quando senti Jacob muito próximo de mim. Sem dar por isso ele tinha-se colocado à minha frente e as suas mãos estavam na minha cintura. Senti o ar deixar de circular nos meus pulmões e fiquei sem reacção.

"Estou a fazer isto por todos nós…por ti…" Murmurou.

O meu coração bateu com violência, tal como era normal quando ele estava tão perto de mim. O seu cheiro intoxicante era realmente viciante. Felizmente Jacob não notou todas estas alterações em mim.

"Se eu morrer quero que deixes a Reserva e sigas o teu sonho. Quero que te afastes do Sam e de todos aqueles que te magoaram e tentes deixar de te transformar para poderes ter tudo o que querias…uma família…filhos…uma vida normal."

Apesar da minha aparente e momentânea confusão mental entendi que Jacob estava a dar-me uma opção que eu nunca tivera desde que me transformara apesar do tom de comando alfa presente na sua voz. Sam jamais me deixaria sair de La Push mas agora eu tinha essa oportunidade ainda que não soubesse exactamente se o queria fazer.

"Jacob! Vem ver isto!" A voz de Embry quebrou o nosso momento e lentamente Jacob afastou-se.

"Vamos…" Disse ele puxando-me pela mão com naturalidade.

Na rua Paul era rodeado pela alcateia que observava atentamente o que ele segurava. Demorei algum tempo a perceber o que era porque mal conseguia ver, já que era a mais baixa do grupo.

O que mais me surpreendeu fora a expressão de embaraço no rosto meio corado de Paul. Momentos como aquele eram raros na vida de Paul Lahote. Mas quando percebi o que ele segurava entendi tudo. Era uma caixa pequena de veludo negro. Lá dentro estava um anel de noivado.

Quil retirou-lhe o anel das mãos e passou-o a Jacob que o olhou surpreendido.

"Não vou casar contigo, Quil." Disse Jacob na brincadeira. "Disseste que ias esperar pela Claire."

Toda a gente riu excepto Quil.

"Que piada. O anel é do Paul."

"Não me digas que vais pedir a minha irmã em casamento." Disse Jacob com desalento.

Paul acenou afirmativamente e enquanto Quil e Embry se riam, Sam e Jared rodearam Jacob com receio que ele atacasse Paul.

Paul retirou a pequena caixa das mãos de Jacob e encarou-o com seriedade.

"Vou pedi-la em casamento depois da batalha." Disse com firmeza. "Dás-me a tua autorização para casar com a tua irmã?"

A pergunta de Paul apanhou toda a gente desprevenida porque geralmente Paul não pedia conselhos nem autorização a ninguém.

"A Rachel é a impressão do Paul, Jake…" Referiu Jared.

"Eu sei disso."

"Então?" Insistiu Paul.

"Tens a certeza que queres viver com a Rachel para o resto da tua vida? Ela consegue ser bastante…cansativa quando quer."

"Tenho a certeza." Afirmou Paul.

"Então tudo bem. O funeral é teu. Não posso impedir-te." Pr acaso até podia. Com um comando alfa, mas Jacob jamais o faria.

"Ainda não tens idade para casar idiota." Apontou Embry.

"Tenho sim…fiz dezoito anos na semana passada."

Com tanta agitação e preocupação ninguém tivera tempo para celebrações e aniversários.

"Não roubaste o anel, pois não?" Questionou Jacob.

"Não. Era da minha avó."

"Boa sorte com a Rachel." Avisou Jacob com um suspiro de resignação. "E quando tudo isto terminar espero que faças o pedido ao meu pai. Ele também tem de autorizar."

"Claro. Obrigado Jake."

Paul e Jacob apertaram as mãos brevemente e após Paul ter guardado o anel de noivado que iria oferecer a Rachel pensei em como tanta coisa tinga mudado em tão pouco tempo. Não tinha inveja de Rachel por ela se ir casar brevemente. Aliás, esperava até que corresse tudo da melhor maneira porque ainda não era certo se iríamos ou não estar todos vivos na próxima semana.

Esperava também que se todos nós sobrevivêssemos, Rachel conseguisse aturar Paul pelo menos uns anos até se aperceber do seu erro. A questão principal era: e se nós não sobrevivêssemos? Seriam demasiadas as famílias a sofrer. Rachel não iria casar, Emily ficaria viúva, muitos pais perderiam os filhos. Não era justo e eu continuava sem saber o que fazer em relação a tudo o que sentia por Jacob.

Morrer na batalha era uma possibilidade e isso significaria que não teria hipóteses de lhe dizer que o amava. Mas qual seria a vantagem em dizer-lhe? Se no final não morrêssemos e eu me declarasse a ele, provavelmente acabaria por ser rejeitada de novo e iria tornar-me a anedota de toda a Reserva. Outra vez. Esse panorama não me agradava muito.

Por agora talvez fosse melhor permanecer calada. Iria poupar-me muitas humilhações.

Depois de um breve jogo de futebol, terminamos o dia a contar piadas e por fim decidi agradecer a Jacob o facto de me ter ajudado. Eu devia-lhe um agradecimento, mas só o fiz depois de todos os outros se terem ido embora.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas sorriu.


	21. Contagem Decrescente

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**21. Contagem Decrescente**

Sempre pensei que o único propósito da existência dos vampiros era arruinar a minha vida e agora estava não só a proteger um tratado antigo celebrado pelos meus antepassados com uma família de sanguessugas vegetarianas como também era obrigada a aceitar a ajuda de outros vampiros para garantir a nossa sobrevivência.

Porém, a maior parte deles não era assim tão má. Tirando o facto de se alimentarem de sangue humano, claro. Isso era revoltante. Mas pelo menos estavam dispostos a lutar por uma boa causa.

Vladimir e Stefan pareciam ser um pouco estranhos, talvez por serem europeus e terem séculos de existência. Pareciam determinados a ficar connosco até ao fim e nutriam por Jane e Alec um ódio mortal que eu não entendia.

Alistair era um idiota. Era provavelmente o mais velho dos vampiros ali presentes e não me parecia de confiança. Segundo Edward, Alistair possuía um poder semelhante ao de Demetri. Ou seja era um batedor, conseguia encontrar o rasto de alguém como que por magia, porém não era tão competente quanto o vampiro dos Volturi.

Haviam outros vampiros no grupo com poderes. Maggie e Charles também tinham poderes semelhantes, podendo detectar mentiras através do registo da voz de alguém. Por seu lado Siobhan era a única com um poder que nos poderia ajudar pois conseguia convencer as pessoas a fazer algo que ela queria, porém a vampira não acreditava ser possuidora de tal poder e não queria envolver-se mais do que era necessário numa luta que não era sua.

Algo que parecia ser comum a todos eles era a insanidade. Porque todos eles pareciam acreditar piamente que conseguiríamos ver-nos livres dos italianos sem lutar. Nisso os Cullen batiam todos os outros vampiros aos pontos, porque mesmo sabendo que vinha um exército a caminho, eles acreditavam que com uma conversa entre adultos e amigos, seriam capazes de evitar que Aro nos mandasse matar a todos.

Eu não era da mesma opinião. Se não quisessem de facto matar-nos, porque é que Aro trazia com ele a sua força de ataque? Renata, Chelsea, Demetri e os gémeos Jane e Alec estariam entre eles com certeza.

A nossa última reunião privada com os Cullen decorreu na mansão dos chupadores de sangue e já se sentia no ar algum nervosismo.

"Eles irão chegar de manhã. O Aro sabe que estaremos à sua espera." Anunciou Alice.

"A sua principal razão para vir aqui é recrutar-nos. O Aro deseja os poderes da Alice quase tanto quanto desejava os da Jane e do Alec." Avisou Edward.

"O Aro é um amigo de longa data. Ele irá ouvir a nossa versão da história antes de decidir um ataque frontal." Disse Carlisle. "Por isso a nossa melhor defesa será a nossa versão dos acontecimentos. Temos de mostrar que a Irina está errada."

"E se ela nos decidir atacar mesmo assim?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Ela não vai fazer nada sem o consentimento do Aro, e infelizmente para ela, o Aro não tenciona ajudá-la a vingar-se." Referiu Alice.

"Eles vão acusar-nos de estarmos a planear algo suspeito. Vão pensar que a nossa aliança é perigosa demais e que nós estamos a tentar formar um exército de lobisomens como animais de estimação." Disse Edward.

"Como se precisássemos de animais de estimação com pulgas." Cuspiu Rosalie.

"Como se nós quiséssemos ser vossos cães de guarda, sanguessuga idiota." Retorqui.

A loira olhou para mim com fúria e eu fiz o mesmo pois queria demonstrar que não tinha medo dela nem da sua família de chupadores de sangue.

"Tenham calma, não estamos aqui para discutir." Disse Jasper e o tom da sua voz fez-nos acalmar imediatamente.

"Temos esperanças de conseguir evitar uma batalha sangrenta." Disse Edward, reforçando a acção do seu irmão para nos acalmar. "Sabemos que o Aro nos quer separar, por isso falámos entre nós e decidimos que se o Aro aceitar deixar Forks, La Push e a alcateia em paz, aceitaremos fazer parte da sua guarda pessoal no futuro."

Aquela declaração deixou-nos um pouco chocados. Eu sabia que Edward era altruísta mas nunca tinha pensado que eles se quisessem sacrificar por nós.

"Pensei que queriam ficar juntos…como uma família." Disse Jacob.

"Seremos sempre uma família, mesmo separados." Murmurou Esme, visivelmente triste.

"Nós preferíamos ficar juntos…" Disse Bella. "Mas o Aro pode tentar acusar o Carlisle de traição. Há muito tempo, o Carlisle prometeu agir consoante as leis dos Volturi, e se ele for acusado a pena a enfrentar será a morte."

"Ele não fará mal a ninguém se nós aceitarmos a sua proposta." Disse Jasper.

"Acham mesmo que eles vão fazer chantagem?" Perguntou Seth.

"Claro. O Aro sabe que nos importamos com a vossa segurança e que não queremos causar mortes a pessoas inocentes." Reiterou Edward.

"Portanto, eles serão sempre os vencedores." Disse eu.

"Sim, mas tendo em conta o que poderemos evitar, é preferível fazer o que o Aro deseja. Pelo menos todos estarão em segurança. Além disso podemos sempre voltar para vos visitar." Avisou Bella tentando animar Seth.

"Ficarão com os Volturi para sempre?" Perguntou Jacob.

Ele iria ter saudades dela, claro.

"Penso que não." Respondeu Alice. "Mas depende dos seus planos. Teremos de esperar para ver."

"De qualquer modo, o Aro pode ser o membro mais influente dos Volturi mas não é com ele que temos de nos preocupar. O Caius será o nosso maior problema." Anunciou Carlisle. "Ele foi atacado por um lobisomem há muitos anos atrás e odeia a vossa espécie. Ele fará de tudo para convencer o Aro a ordenar a vossa morte."

Óptimo. Além dos dois sacaninhas gémeos com poderes destrutivos, ainda teríamos de nos preocupar com um ancião maníaco.

"Vamos ter de esperar pelo melhor." Sorriu Esme.

O melhor era, na nossa situação, um milagre. O problema é que eu não era uma pessoa muito religiosa. Porém a minha verdadeira preocupação durou pouco tempo porque percebi que se tudo acontecesse da melhor forma ninguém iria perder. Aliás, nós iríamos até beneficiar da partida de pelo menos quatro vampiros para Itália.

E o melhor de tudo é que Bella estaria entre eles. Eu não estava a ser cruel, porque ninguém lhes iria fazer mal. Aro queria demasiado os poderes deles para os maltratar. Eles tinham toda a eternidade, por isso mais tarde poderiam reunir-se com Carlisle e com os outros.

Edward olhou para mim divertido. Provavelmente estava a achar piada ao meu entusiasmo em saber que eles poderiam ir de "férias prolongadas" durante uns anos para a Itália.

Depois da reunião regressámos a La Push para informar Billy sobre o que se passaria em breve. Billy também ficou impressionado com o espírito de sacrifício dos Cullen. Pelo menos a fama de heróis iria acompanhá-los para sempre, o que para mim era indiferente desde que nos deixassem em paz.

Pouco depois Seth ligou para Jacksonville para falarmos com a nossa mãe. Queríamos falar com ela uma última vez antes da batalha. Ela não escondeu o seu pânico. Nós sabíamos que ela queria estar connosco mas sentíamo-nos mais calmos em saber que ela estava longe dali, a salvo.

Charlie desejou-nos boa sorte e por fim, Seth e eu decidimos não ficar em casa naquela noite. Não conseguíamos dormir por estarmos demasiado preocupados. Caminhamos lentamente até chegar a casa de Jacob, onde outros já estavam. Toda a alcateia acabou por se reunir ali em poucos minutos.

Já passava da meia-noite quando Jacob sugeriu que fossemos para a clareira onde nos iríamos encontrar com os Volturi. Jacob despediu-se de Billy com alguma emoção pois também ele sabia que aquela podia ser a última vez que via o pai.

O silêncio imperava na floresta enquanto caminhávamos em pequenos grupos. Mal conseguíamos ouvir os habituais sons dos animais. Provavelmente também eles tinham fugido por pressentirem que algo de mal estava para acontecer.

Os Cullen juntaram-se a nós pouco depois. Estavam vestidos a rigor para a batalha, elas com um corpete vermelho e calças pretas justas e eles com calças e camisa a condizer. Ignorando os conselhos de Jacob eu usava apenas uns calções e um top verde-escuro. Uma vez que íamos lutar do mesmo lado e pelo mesmo objectivo foi impossível ignorar os vampiros.

Bella e Edward pareciam confortáveis na nossa companhia, tal como Esme, Alice e Carlisle. As conversas tornaram-se mais animadas enquanto o tempo ia passando e quando a vidente descobriu que Paul ia pedir Rachel em casamento quis saber todos os detalhes pois queria ajudar com os preparativos.

"Falei com o Charlie há umas horas. Ele disse que a Sue está preocupada." Referiu Bella aproximando-se de mim.

Não me apetecia muito falar com ela mas seria estúpido da minha parte discutir com Bella antes da batalha com os italianos, por isso decidi ouvi-la.

"Eu também falei com eles. O Charlie também me pareceu preocupado apesar de vocês serem sangues…vampiros com poderes e não correrem perigo nenhum."

"Não vamos deixar que nada de mal vos aconteça." Confirmou ela com um sorriso.

"Não precisamos de protecção mas…agradecemos a ajuda."

Talvez se eu fosse simpática e concordasse com ela, Bella me deixasse em paz. No entanto a sua preocupação com a alcateia parecia ser genuína.

"Estás preocupada com o Seth?"

"Sim, bastante."

"Tenho a certeza que ele vai ficar bem Leah. O Seth sabe defender-se."

Havia algo que eu queria saber mas que o meu orgulho nunca me deixara perguntar-lhe. Porém agora era a altura ideal.

"Porque escolheste tornar-te uma…vampira?" Questionei. "Não tinhas sonhos? Não querias ter um futuro…normal?"

Bella olhou admirada para mim e demorou alguns segundos a responder. A minha opinião sobre Bella talvez mudasse depois de ouvir a sua resposta.

"Porque amo o Edward."

Ou talvez não. Amar uma sanguessuga não era convincente o suficiente para mim.

"Suponho que saibas o que é amar tanto alguém que farias qualquer coisa para ficar com essa pessoa." Continuou ela.

Em tempos atrás eu teria relembrado o meu primeiro namorado…e último, mas naquele momento fora a imagem de Jacob a povoar os meus pensamentos.

"Tens a noção daquilo que perdeste?"

"Sim. Perdi a relação que tinha com a minha mãe, com o meu pai…perdi os meus amigos e a oportunidade de ter filhos e uma família…mas tudo o que perdi não se pode comparar com o amor que sinto pelo Edward."

"Um dia vais arrepender-te. E aí será tarde demais."

"Desde que o Edward esteja ao meu lado jamais me vou arrepender."

"Tens a certeza?"

"Sim."

Eu encolhi os ombros. Talvez um dia ela mudasse de ideias. Dali a uns anos, Bella iria perceber que estava errada, mas isso era algo que ela teria de aprender às suas custas.

"Tenho um favor para te pedir." Avisou ela. "Será que podias tomar conta do Charlie se formos para Itália com os Volturi?"

Olhei para ela sem saber o que dizer. Pelos vistos Bella continuava a mesma Bella de sempre e os sentimentos pelo pai eram motivo de orgulho para ela e algum espanto para mim porque não esperava que um vampiro pudesse continuar a sentir aquele tipo de emoções.

"Sim, claro."

Não podia negar porque afinal de contas, eu também gostava de Charlie.

"Obrigado."

Jacob aproximou-se nesse momento e pediu para falar com Bella a sós.

Quando me afastei ouvi Jacob dizer a Bella que se orgulhava de ser seu amigo e tive vontade de vomitar. Depois disso, Jacob disse-lhe que ela não deveria sentir-se culpada se os Volturi matassem alguns de nós. Bella não ficou feliz ao ouvi-lo falar daquela maneira.

"Jake…isto parece uma despedida…exactamente como naquele dia em que enfrentámos a Victoria e o seu exército."

"A sério?" perguntou Jacob tentando desviar a atenção de Bella.

"Estás a esconder alguma coisa."

Afinal Bella não era tão idiota quanto parecia.

"Não estou a esconder nada, só quero saber se posso contar com vocês para protegerem as pessoas inocentes de Forks e La Push no caso de os vampiros quererem fazer um banquete."

"Claro que podes contar connosco, que pergunta é essa?" Bella cruzou os braços parecendo ligeiramente irritada.

"Esquece." Pediu Jacob.

"O que é que se passa?" Perguntou Edward aproximando-se deles. Jacob ficou tenso quando percebeu que o violador de mentes iria ler na sua mente o seu plano suicida.

"Nada…" Jacob tentou disfarçar.

"Afinal não és assim tão inteligente, Black." Disse Edward, sabendo precisamente o que se passava. "Um comando alfa não me parece nada satisfatório…e não devo ser o único a pensar assim, pois não?"

Jacob ignorou-o.

"Que comando alfa?" Interrogou Bella.

"Não é nada que vos interesse." Disse Jacob zangado.

Eu estava com esperança que Edward contasse toda a verdade a Bella. Talvez ela conseguisse convencer Jacob a mudar de ideias e a retirar o estúpido comando alfa. Porém, o violador de mentes, ao ver o olhar furioso de Jacob, acobardou-se e não disse nada.

Entretanto o doutor decidiu chamar a sua família para uma conversa privada. Claro que todos nós iríamos ouvir a conversa porque privacidade era coisa que não existia no meio de lobos e vampiros.

"Nunca quis que as coisas chegassem a este ponto." Disse Carlisle. "Durante muitos anos tentei compensar os meus pecados ajudando pessoas…confesso que nunca foi o meu objectivo tornar-vos vampiros somente para ter companhia porém gostei bastante de vos conhecer mesmo que tivesse sido em circunstâncias francamente horríveis, especialmente para alguns de vós."

Os olhos castanho-amarelados de Carlisle pousaram primeiro em Edward, depois em Esme e por fim em Rosalie e Emmett, que estavam abraçados. Segundo o que eu tinha ouvido, todos eles tinham sido transformados pelo doutor excepto Alice e Jasper, por isso era normal que Carlisle se sentisse como se fosse pai deles.

"Querido…o que é que estás a tentar dizer?" Perguntou Esme.

"O Carlisle decidiu que vai assumir a culpa de tudo se o Aro prometer deixar-nos em paz." Informou Edward contra a vontade do pai adoptivo.

"Como?" Esme olhou para Edward e depois para Carlisle.

Pelos vistos o vampiro-pai também tinha o sindroma das tendências altruístas a raiar o masoquismo suicida.

"A culpa de tudo o que se passa é minha. Foi eu quem celebrou um tratado com os lobisomens."

"És tão culpado quanto eu." Afirmou Edward. "Mas não podes confiar no Aro. Sabes perfeitamente que ele não nos vai deixar em paz…mesmo que sejas julgado e condenado, isso não muda nada, Carlisle."

"O Aro quer os nossos poderes." Avisou Alice. "E não vai parar até conseguir recrutar-nos. Um julgamento não vai pará-lo."

"Não queremos que sejas julgado. Por favor, reconsidera." Pediu Rosalie.

"A Rose tem razão." Apoiou Emmett. "Precisamos de ti, Carlisle. És o nosso pai…o nosso líder."

"Na verdade Emmett…acho que tu e a Rosalie deviam ponderar ir-se embora." Confessou Edward. As suas palavras chocaram toda a gente.

"Estás a brincar, certo?" Rosnou Emmett cerrando os punhos. "Não vou fugir de uma batalha."

"Só estou a pensar na vossa segurança. Os Volturi não querem nada convosco…se vocês se forem embora eles não vos irão procurar." Explicou Edward.

"Obrigado pelo voto de confiança Edward." Cuspiu Rosalie olhando furiosamente para o irmão. "Gosto de saber que nos tens em tão elevada consideração."

"Não pretendi ofender." Desculpou-se Edward.

"Mas ofendeste." Confirmou Emmett também zangado. "Pensas que somos cobardes?"

"Ou simplesmente pensas que não devíamos fazer parte da tua família?" Questionou Rosalie.

"Estava apenas a zelar pela vossa segurança."

"Quer queiras quer não, não vamos abandonar a nossa família." Assegurou Emmett.

"Por favor não vamos discutir por…"

"Sei que não sou a tua pessoa favorita, Edward mas apesar do que toda a gente pensa não sou assim tão insensível. Também tenho sentimentos e ideias próprias." Rosalie cortou a palavra a Bella e Emmett teve de segurá-la para que a loira não se atirasse a Edward.

"Peço desculpa." Disse ele. "Acho que te subestimei. Talvez a tua beleza não seja a tua única qualidade."

"Devias ter percebido isso mais cedo." Referiu Emmett tentando acalmar a mulher.

Rosalie puxou Emmett e virou as costas à família.

"Vou tentar acalmá-la e depois talvez seja melhor pedires desculpa de novo." Acrescentou o gigante seguindo a loira.

"Obrigado, Emmett." Sorriu Edward.

"Quem disse que vou aceitar o teu pedido de desculpas?" Perguntou Rosalie com frieza.

"Somos irmãos há muito tempo Rose." Tentou o violador de mentes.

"Fomos irmãos até aos anos quarenta. Agora o meu irmão é o Jasper."

Jasper sorriu maliciosamente.

"Ela é definitivamente uma Hale." Disse ele e todos se riram.

"Adoro a nossa família." Declarou Esme beijando Carlisle com ternura.

"Eu também…mais do que tudo." Sorriu o doutor.

O ambiente entre os vampiros voltou a acalmar e pouco depois Jasper partiu com Alice e Bella para informar os reforços que deviam tomar as suas posições no terreno.

Edward aproveitou que Bella não estava presente para tentar dissuadir Jacob do seu plano idiota mas no fim a teimosia de Jacob levou a melhor. Se nem o violador de mentes conseguia convencê-lo a mudar de ideias não havia nada que se pudesse fazer.

Bella, Jasper e Alice trouxeram más notícias. Alistair tinha decidido ir-se embora e nem todos os vampiros estavam com vontade de enfrentar os Volturi mesmo sendo apenas testemunhas. Charles e Makenna estavam indecisos.

Algumas horas depois, alguns dos membros mais novos da alcateia começavam a demonstrar algum cansaço, mas ninguém queria adormecer.

Já passava das duas horas da manhã quando Paul conseguiu distrair-nos.

"Quem quer ser o primeiro?" Questionou.

"O primeiro a fazer o quê? Tentar matar-te? O Jake já tentou e infelizmente não resultou." Gozou Quil.

Todos se riram mas desta vez Paul não se zangou.

"Podes começar tu Ateara." Avisou ele. "Conta-nos algo que ninguém saiba do teu passado."

"Porquê?"

"Porque podemos morrer todos amanhã e não se deve levar segredos para a cova."

Quil fechou os olhos durante um momento e alinhou na brincadeira.

"Uma vez tirei dinheiro ao meu avô para comprar revistas pornográficas." Confessou ele.

"Boa! Afinal talvez não sejas um caso perdido." Referiu Paul pondo a mão no ombro de Quil. "Espera lá…isso foi há seis anos?"

Quil acenou afirmativamente.

"Mas…o velho Quil acusou-me a mim de ter comprado essas revistas." Disse Paul confuso.

"Eu sei. Fui eu que as pus na tua mochila." Confessou Quil de novo.

"Seu filho da…" Disse Paul entre dentes.

"És o meu herói." Riu-se Embry aplaudindo Quil.

Paul amuou e todos nós rimos.

"Fui eu que filmei a professora Lena e o professor Owen aos beijos na escola e pus no youtube." Confessou Jared.

"A sério?" Perguntaram os mais novos.

"Sim."

Todos aplaudiram Jared que sorriu com orgulho.

"Um dia roubei toda a roupa interior da Leah para poder ganhar uma aposta." Confessou Seth um pouco envergonhado. "Desculpa…"

Aquela confissão apanhou-me desprevenida.

"Foste tu? Mas pensei que tivessem sido o Embry e o Quil. Até fui falar com as mães deles…" Disse eu.

O meu irmão encolheu-se atrás de Jacob.

"A minha mãe quase me matou." Relembrou Quil com uma expressão de medo.

"Mentiroso!" Acusou Embry. "Disseste-lhe que tinha sido eu e conseguiste safar-te sozinho."

"A sério?" Quil fingiu que não se lembrava. "Não me lembro muito bem…já foi há uns anos…"

"Eu não me esqueci. O Sam quis matar-me e até me levou para aquela casa abandonada onde me meteu dentro da cave cheia de ratos e aranhas." Disse Embry.

"Lamento Embry…pensei que tinhas sido tu." Desculpou-se Sam.

Todos se riram novamente.

"Não faz mal…acho que devia dizer-te que fui eu quem mijou nos teus sapatos naquele dia da final do jogo de basquetebol na escola." Confessou Embry. "Eu tinha de me vingar…"

"Idiota." Rosnou Sam.

"Eu só tinha treze anos."

"E tiveste sorte." Informou Jacob. "Ele queria cagar neles."

Foi realmente engraçado ver a cara de Sam depois de saber aquilo.

"Conta o que fizeste à tua tia Brady." Pediu Collin.

"Não."

"Vá lá…agora tens de contar." Ordenou Paul.

"Está bem…quando eu era mais novo sempre que os meus pais saíam deixavam-me com a minha tia-avó Marge. Ela era assustadora e os gases dela cheiravam mesmo mal."

"Ela peidava-se?" Perguntou Caleb a rir-se fazendo todos os outros rir também.

"A toda a hora." Lamentou Brady. "Como ela estava sempre a beber whisky uma vez troquei o conteúdo da garrafa por perfume."

"Pensavas que ia cheirar melhor?" Embry estava agarrado à barriga de tanto rir.

"Sim…bem eu só tinha oito anos."

"Mataste a tua tia com perfume?" Perguntou Paul. "Isso foi genial."

"Não a matei…mas ela teve de ir para o hospital."

Pela maneira como toda a gente se ria, Brady tinha-se tornado um herói.

Durante aqueles minutos descobri muitas coisas sobre os meus irmãos de alcateia, e nem todos eram assim tão maus. Eram apenas imaturos.

"E tu Leah? Conta-nos algo." Pediu Collin.

"Podemos partilhar algumas histórias com vocês?" Interrompeu Bella. "Lembro-me de uma coisa que a Leah fez há algum tempo atrás."

Fiquei curiosa.

"Foi no dia em que vim a La Push pela segunda vez durante as férias de Verão. O Charlie, o Harry e o Billy levaram-nos à pesca." Começou ela.

"Lembro-me vagamente." Referi.

"Deixaste o Jacob, a Rebecca, a Rachel e o Seth na margem e levaste-me para o barco quando ninguém estava a ver. Querias saber se eu era boa o suficiente para andar com os miúdos da Reserva."

"Sim…acho que me lembro."

"Quando já estávamos longe da margem fingiste que caíste à água para ver se eu conseguia ajudar-te mas acabei por entrar em pânico, virei o barco e foste tu que tiveste de me salvar."

"Não te salvei…a água mal nos chegava à cintura."

"De qualquer modo falhei no teste."

Encolhi os ombros. Aquilo tinha sido apenas uma brincadeira de crianças.

"Também me lembro que quase bateste no Jake porque ele te denunciou aos nossos pais." Continuou Bella.

"Sim, disso lembro-me bem." Naquela altura eu era mais alta e mais forte do que Jacob porque era mais velha do que ele.

"E eu lembro-me que ficaste de castigo durante duas semanas." Acrescentou Jacob.

"Detalhes…" Ri-me.

"E também me disseste que nunca mais ias falar comigo e que nunca mais serias minha amiga." Disse Jacob.

Quando Jacob tinha sete anos eu achava que ele era apenas um pirralho presunçoso e chato. Como os nossos pais eram bons amigos, eu era obrigada a andar com ele e com as gémeas mas isso não queria dizer que fossemos bons amigos. Afinal de contas eu era mais velha do que ele quatro anos e na escola não tínhamos amigos em comum. Agora era tudo muito diferente. Eu via Jacob com outros olhos e estava arrependida de não ter sido mais sua amiga no passado. Talvez se isso tivesse acontecido eu não me tivesse apaixonado por Sam.

Os Cullen prosseguiram com as histórias engraçadas. Ao que parecia eles não eram assim tão perfeitos e de vez em quando também faziam idiotices.

"Quando o Emmett se juntou à família tinha a mania que ia ser famoso. Começou a estudar química e acabou por montar um pequeno laboratório na garagem. Ele queria descobrir algo que lhe desse fama." Contou Edward.

"E encontrei." Afirmou Emmett.

"O quê?" Questionou Collin com curiosidade.

"Descobri que não se deve misturar sal, carvão e cera mineral e depois acender lume."

"Foi explosivo, não foi querido?" Perguntou Rosalie tentando não se rir.

"Literalmente." Riu-se Edward.

"Foi fabuloso." Referiu Emmett ironicamente.

"Explodiste mais de metade da casa e parte do quarto do Edward." Relembrou Esme.

"Ele devia-me ter avisado. Ele consegue ler mentes…" Emmett apontou para o irmão.

"Queria ver quantos metros voavas."

"Foram cerca de vinte metros. Eu ganhei a aposta dessa vez." Disse Carlisle.

O tempo foi passando lentamente. Deviam ser quase seis horas da manhã quando senti alguém tocar no meu ombro. Não estava totalmente a dormir mas não faltava muito.

"Leah." Jacob chamou e eu levantei-me imediatamente largando a mão de Seth que dormia ao meu lado. "Quero falar contigo em privado."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntei olhando em redor mas estava tudo calmo.

"Os Cullen decidiram ir falar com os reforços e patrulhar uma última vez antes que os italianos cheguem."

Jacob e eu andamos um pouco para nos afastarmos do resto da alcateia adormecida.

"Queres que vá ajudá-los?" Inquiri.

"Não. Quero dizer-te que tu e eu vamos manter as nossas formas humanas quando eles chegarem."

"Porquê?"

"O Edward acha que devemos mostrar-lhes que não somos monstros."

Fazia sentido. Seria um ponto a nosso favor e na verdade até era bom para mim porque assim não teria ninguém na minha mente.

"Está bem." Disse eu e preparei-me para voltar para junto do meu irmão.

"Leah?" Jacob segurou o meu braço.

"O que foi?" Perguntei nervosamente.

Aquela não era a melhor altura para ele se mostrar simpático para mim pois eu não tinha a certeza se me conseguiria controlar sem o abraçar.

"Se as coisas ficarem feias…se os Volturi nos atacarem quero que pegues no Seth e que saias daqui imediatamente sem olhar para trás."

"Não vou fazer isso…" Discordei.

"É um comando alfa, Leah. Apenas quero ter a certeza que vais cumprir a ordem que dei a todos."

Ele sabia que eu lutaria contra o comando alfa que ele nos impusera a todos, mas se Seth estivesse envolvido eu não teria outra hipótese se não obedecer.

"Porque é que estás a fazer isto?"

"Porque sim."

"És mesmo estúpido. Não te devias preocupar connosco mas sim contigo. A tua vida é mais importante que a nossa. És o nosso alfa…serás o chefe dos Quileutes no futuro…Eu morreria por ti…" Hesitei depois destas palavras. "Todos nós daríamos a vida para te salvar." Tentei emendar.

"Achas que a minha vida vale mais do que a tua? Achas mesmo que a tua vida não vale nada?" Questionou ele aproximando-se mais de mim.

"Sabes bem que não vale. Toda a gente me odeia…não tenho nada pelo que esperar…não tenho ninguém por quem lutar a não ser o meu irmão."

"Estás enganada. Tu és importante…para a tua família e para mim."

Jacob abraçou-me de repente e eu não consegui reagir. O tempo parecia ter parado naquele momento e eu não queria que terminasse. O seu calor misturou-se com o meu e senti a minha pulsação aumentar. Quando ia afastá-lo Jacob beijou-me na testa e desapareceu no meio das árvores para ir ajudar os Cullen na última patrulha da madrugada.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol emergiram por entre as nuvens eu continuava a pensar nele e no modo como ele me fizera sentir especial.

Há meses atrás eu iria encarar aquela batalha com os italianos como uma maneira fácil de desaparecer da face da terra. Seria uma morte heróica às mãos dos nossos inimigos. Todos diriam à minha mãe que eu morrera para salvar os meus irmãos e o meu povo. Porém agora eu sentia-me mais viva do que nunca porque a esperança regressara. Pela primeira vez eu entendera que o homem certo para mim nunca tinha sido Sam…fora sempre Jacob.


	22. Volturi

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**22. Volturi**

Abracei o meu irmão com força antes de Seth se transformar, pedindo aos espíritos que o protegessem se eu não o conseguisse fazer. Perto das oito horas da manhã já conseguíamos sentir o cheiro abominável dos vampiros que se dirigiam para ali. Apesar de nervosos e ansiosos, estávamos prontos.

Edward e Carlisle estavam posicionados à nossa frente, pois seriam eles a iniciar as negociações com Aro. Bella estava atrás do marido, segurando o seu braço esquerdo com força, parecendo algo receosa.

Esme estava rodeada pelos seus filhos adoptivos, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper e Emmett. Todos eles pareciam mais do que prontos para o confronto e não demonstravam qualquer medo.

Jacob mantinha-se quieto ao meu lado direito e atrás de nós estava disposta a alcateia, numa linha horizontal ordenada previamente por Jasper. Há cerca de quinze minutos atrás o controlador de emoções tinha ido informar os nossos reforços da chegada dos italianos, e todos eles estavam em stand-by.

"Está na hora." Avisou Alice.

Ela tinha razão, já conseguíamos ouvi-los e sentir a vaga de frio que de repente tinha cercado toda a clareira. Poucos segundos depois observámos atentamente a chegada graciosa dos italianos que mais pareciam flutuar na nossa direcção.

"Quando isto acabar…tenho uma coisa para te dizer…" Murmurou Jacob tocando na minha mão.

Eu acenei sem retirar os olhos dos nossos inimigos. Naquela altura sessenta sanguessugas vestidas de negro entravam na clareira e a tensão aumentava consideravelmente. Tal como Alice previra, os anciãos Aro, Caius e Marcus estavam rodeados pela guarda especial. À frente vinha uma morena de cabelos castanhos-claros e compridos, que aparentava cerca de vinte e poucos anos. Ao seu lado esquerdo estava uma rapariga jovem, mais baixa do que Bella. Tinha os cabelos loiros e possuía um sorriso malicioso nos lábios rubros. Ao lado direito da morena estava um rapaz também jovem, de cabelos claros, olhando-nos com curiosidade.

"O Aro está disposto a falar connosco, o Caius está um pouco assustado e o Marcus está apenas aborrecido." Disse Edward fazendo uma rápida leitura das mentes dos nossos adversários.

"Renata, Jane, Alec…deixem que cumprimente os meus bons amigos." Pediu Aro e os seus guardas afastaram-se para que ele caminhasse em direcção a Carlisle e Edward.

A voz de Aro não era tão assustadora quanto eu pensara, mas os outros eram bastante esquisitos. Caius e Marcus estavam atrás da linha de defesa com as esposas, que usavam vestidos roxos compridos. Os lobos mais novos rosnaram ligeiramente quando Aro se aproximou mas Sam deve tê-los alertado para permanecerem calmos e atentos.

"Carlisle…é bom ser recebido pela tua adorável família." Disse Aro sem que eu conseguisse entender se estava a ser irónico ou a falar a sério.

"Também é bom ver-te, Aro." Declarou Carlisle calmamente não demonstrando qualquer nervosismo.

"Não tínhamos notícias vossas desde que recebemos a carta do Edward a informar-nos sobre o seu casamento com a Bella." Aro sorriu. "Estamos muito felizes por receber a Bella na nossa grande família…Como estás querida?"

"Bem, obrigado." Respondeu Bella quase num murmúrio.

"Óptimo. A imortalidade fica-te muito bem. Tornaste-te incrivelmente bela."

"Ela sempre foi linda." Disse Edward.

"Claro." Apressou-se Aro a concordar. "De qualquer forma, parabéns pelo casamento…"

"Obrigado." Bella e Edward agradeceram.

"Será que posso verificar os maravilhosos poderes da Bella?"

Edward concordou e Aro aproximou-se pegando numa das mãos de Bella. O vampiro fechou os olhos durante uns segundos e voltou a abri-los de seguida, sorrindo com satisfação.

"Querida, tens um poder magnífico." Referiu Aro recuando para junto dos seus guardas. "Seria maravilhoso ter-te connosco."

"Sinto-me lisonjeada, mas por agora estou bem." Respondeu Bella.

"Eu sei…mas o meu convite estende-se também ao Edward e claro, à querida Alice."

Os olhos vermelhos de Aro procuraram pela pequena vampira de cabelos escuros. O vampiro ancião olhava para ela como se Alice fosse a mais cara peça numa montra de uma loja. Se eu não soubesse o que se passava diria que Aro estava sob a influência de drogas pois parecia completamente alucinado.

Depois de sorrir para Alice com o olhar, Aro percorreu os outros Cullen rapidamente, hesitando um pouco ao olhar para Jasper. Depois continuou a sua inspecção observando atenciosamente a alcateia atrás de nós.

Quando voltou a encarar Carlisle, Aro parecia um pouco desiludido.

"Acho que devem saber porque razão estamos aqui." Disse ele olhando brevemente para Alice. "Fomos informados acerca de algo bastante inquietante."

Irina aproximou-se então de Aro deixando cair o capuz negro e rosnou na nossa direcção. Os seus olhos amarelados estavam presos em Jacob pois provavelmente lembrava-se que ele quase morrera às suas mãos.

"Lobisomens, Carlisle? Celebraste um acordo com lobisomens?" Aro repreendeu o amigo. "Não tens noção do quão perigosos eles são?"

"Podemos explicar." Disse Carlisle.

"Sempre pensámos que os Volturi não interferiam em assuntos privados e vinganças pessoais." Referiu Edward.

"E não o fazemos." Assegurou Aro. "Não estamos aqui para vingar o pobre do Lennie."

"Laurent." Corrigiu Irina.

"Pois, Laurent…Bem confesso que foi realmente triste o que lhe aconteceu mas não podemos fazer nada por ele."

Irina tentou disfarçar a sua fúria ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Aro.

"É verdade que celebrámos um acordo com os Quileutes." Confessou Carlisle.

"Então a Irina não mentiu?" Perguntou Aro.

"Não. Este acordo permite-nos viver em paz uns com os outros e foi celebrado há muitas décadas atrás. É apenas um tratado de não-agressão de ambas as partes." Explicou Carlisle.

"Não é apenas um acordo." Insistiu Irina. "Os lobos mataram a Natalia para salvar a Bella. Eles são aliados."

Enquanto falava, Irina nunca olhou para Carlisle, talvez se sentisse culpada por estar a insurgir-se contra eles, já que eram amigos de longa data.

"Aro, sabes perfeitamente que a minha família sempre viveu no seio da sociedade humana e nunca pusemos em risco o nosso segredo." Reforçou Carlisle.

"Sim, eu sei que sempre seguiram as nossas regras, excepto naquele pequeno incidente com o Edward há uns anos…Mas uma aliança com os lobisomens não sei se deva permiti-lo. É perigoso…eles são nossos inimigos mortais."

"Estamos apenas a tentar pagar uma divida." Declarou Edward olhando brevemente para Jacob. "Eles ajudaram-nos quando precisámos de combater a Victoria e o seu exército."

"A Victoria?" Aro questionou surpreendido. "A vampira que veio aqui para matar a Bella?"

"Sim." Confirmou Edward.

"Mas quando a Jane chegou já não haviam aqui lobos."

"A batalha já tinha acabado. Porém só conseguimos vencê-los a todos graças à alcateia." Confessou o violador de mentes.

"Como posso ter a certeza de isso ser verdade?"

Edward previra esta pergunta de Aro e parecia calmo o suficiente pelo que eu sabia que ele tinha uma ideia qualquer para explicar tudo aos italianos.

"Lês mentes, não é?" Edward riu-se para Aro que o olhou desconfiado. "Seth? Podes vir aqui?"

Eu mal queria acreditar que o idiota violador de mentes estava a chamar o meu irmão. Porque razão não podia Aro ler a mente de outra pessoa qualquer?

"O que é que estás a fazer?" Perguntou Jacob também com desagrado.

"O Seth estava presente na luta contra a Victoria. Ele lutou contra o Riley e venceu. O Aro precisa de um testemunho real." Explicou Edward.

Lentamente, Seth deixou a sua posição entre Brady e Collin e aproximou-se do italiano de olhos vermelhos. As minhas mãos tremiam mas Jacob agarrou o meu braço com suavidade e trocámos um olhar rápido.

"Ele não vai atacar-te." Disse Edward a Aro que entretanto estava a recuar. "Seth, mostra as tuas memórias da batalha ao Aro por favor."

"Ele entende o que estás a dizer?" Questionou o vampiro.

"Claro."

Aro decidiu confiar na palavra de Edward e por fim levantou a mão e tocou em Seth. Alguns segundos depois Aro abriu os olhos e recuou com uma expressão de incredibilidade no rosto.

"Estes lobisomens são criaturas fascinantes." Declarou Aro com espanto. "Agora entendo…A situação era preocupante para vocês estando a Bella em perigo…entendo porque pediram ajuda."

"Tempos desesperados requerem medidas desesperadas. Não tínhamos outra opção." Disse Carlisle. "O tempo escasseava e…"

"A Bella tem uma relação muito forte com um destes lobisomens…também vi isso." Referiu Aro.

Óptimo, Aro deveria ter visto nas memórias de Seth quando Bella implorara a Jacob para não ir lutar contra os recém-nascidos. O meu estômago deu uma volta ao lembrar-me do beijo que tinham partilhado. Era inevitável não sentir ciúmes.

"Fiquei surpreendido quando a Jane nos contou que tinham vencido um exército de vampiros recém-nascidos sozinhos. Agora sei que não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Fico feliz por saber a verdade."

"Não temos razões para mentir." Assegurou Edward.

"Como podes constatar, os Quileutes não são um perigo para a nossa espécie. Eles apenas tentam proteger o seu povo." Afirmou Carlisle.

"De facto eles não são o que eu esperava. São bastante diferentes dos outros lobisomens."

"Aro! Eles mataram a Natalia!" Exclamou Irina indignada por Aro estar a concordar com os Cullen.

"Eu nunca ordenei à Natalia para vir. Ela veio porque quis."

"Mas eles mataram-na para salvar uma vampira…uma inimiga da sua espécie! Não achas suspeito?"

"Acalma-te Irina. Tenho a certeza que o Carlisle sabe perfeitamente que uma aliança com os lobisomens não foi boa ideia."

"Na verdade, achamos que não prejudicamos ninguém mas de qualquer modo não há problemas a esse nível porque assim que a nossa família deixar Forks, eles deixarão de se transformar." Explicou o doutor.

"Como é que sabes isso?" Questionou Aro novamente curioso. "E como é que podemos confiar que não estão a planear algo contra nós?"

"Planear o quê? Porque faríamos isso se estamos completamente satisfeitos com a nossa situação?"

"Não podem negar que não é suspeito…vocês têm quatro vampiros com poderes e uma força de ataque constituída por mais de uma dezena de lobisomens."

"Não pretendemos dominar o mundo, Aro." Riu-se Edward. "Nunca vos ameaçámos tirar o lugar de lideres, pois não?"

"Não."

"Os meus filhos não têm poderes ofensivos. Não os podes encarar como uma ameaça." Referiu Carlisle.

"Mas são poderes úteis."

"Ainda não entenderam?" Inquiriu Bella. "A nossa aliança é baseada na amizade, não em conspirações."

Eu não estava de acordo, não sentia particularmente amizade por eles, mas já começava a tolerá-los. A cara de Aro era de admiração. Provavelmente faltara no dia em que a professora ensinara a matéria sobre sentimentos nobres como a amizade.

"Marcus? O que pensas sobre…isto?"

O ancião chamado Marcus era o vampiro mais esquisito e arrepiante que eu já vira em toda a minha vida. Ele moveu-se com uma calma estranha e anormal na nossa direcção e parou a alguns centímetros de mim. Jacob colocou-se à minha frente, pronto para um confronto se a sanguessuga tentasse algo. Eu não precisava de protecção mas o facto de Jacob estar a agir daquele modo comigo fez o meu coração bater mais depressa enquanto alguns pensamentos românticos invadiam a minha mente.

"O Marcus tem o poder de ver os laços afectivos e as relações entre as pessoas." Informou Edward.

Os olhos vermelhos de Marcus observavam-nos atentamente e alguns segundos depois ele falou com uma voz rouca e profunda.

"Sim…vejo amizade…lealdade e…"

"Então eles são amigos?" Perguntou Caius parecendo indignado.

"Sim…vejo amor…" Marcus suspirou pesadamente e fixou os seus olhos em mim e Jacob. "São laços fortes e verdadeiros."

Eu mal podia acreditar que aquela sanguessuga conseguira detectar os meus sentimentos por Jacob. Felizmente Marcus regressou ao seu lugar depois de olhar para o céu nublado durante alguns momentos com um ar aborrecido.

"Não gosto disto aqui…" Murmurou ele para Aro. "Há demasiadas emoções no ar…"

Aro ignorou-o encarando Bella.

"Admiro sentimentos assim querida Bella mas esta aliança não é permitida pela nossa comunidade. Todos vocês sabem isso."

"O Aro tem razão. Carlisle…devias ter tido mais cuidado." Afirmou Caius com superioridade.

"Não estamos a colocar ninguém em perigo." Ripostou Bella.

"Não interessa, os lobisomens deviam estar extintos." Referiu Caius com um ar zangado.

"Eles não são lobisomens. Olha bem para eles Caius…" Sugeriu Carlisle.

Caius olhou para a alcateia e depois para mim e para Jacob.

"Então o que é que eles são?" Questionou ele.

"Metamorfos. São pessoas que conseguem mudar de forma. Neste caso, conseguem adquirir a forma de um animal."

Caius continuou a olhar fixamente para Jacob, provavelmente porque Jacob não parecia demonstrar medo em enfrentá-lo.

"O que é que isso significa, Carlisle?" Perguntou Aro interrompendo os olhares furiosos de Caius e Jacob.

"Significa que eles não atacam pessoas, não precisam da Lua Cheia para se transformarem e podem deixar de se transformar em lobos assim que não existam mais vampiros na área. Tudo voltará ao normal para eles assim que nos formos embora."

"Protegemos o nosso povo, pessoas inocentes e os nossos amigos e família…Se vocês desaparecerem daqui e voltarem para Itália, não acontecerá nada e todos nós poderemos prosseguir as nossas vidas…ou mortes…em paz." Rosnou Jacob.

Caius deu um passo para trás escondendo-se atrás de Renata.

"Parece-me que chegámos a um beco sem saída." Sorriu Aro. "Gostava de poder deixar as coisas como estão, mas não posso."

"Compreendo…" Murmurou Edward lendo os seus pensamentos.

"O Caius já decidiu que não partiremos sem exterminar os lobisomens, o Marcus concorda apesar de não os achar particularmente perigosos. A Athenodora e a Sulpicia vão votar a favor do extermínio…isso deixa-me com pouca margem de manobra para vos ajudar."

Da maneira como falava quase parecia que Aro queria poupar-nos a vida.

"Aposto que tens uma proposta para nos fazer." Referiu Edward.

"Se tu, a Bella e a Alice se juntarem a nós, farei os possíveis para que o resto da vossa família possa manter esta aliança e que alguns dos lobisomens possam ser poupados. O que acham?" Propôs Aro.

"Todos os lobos são poupados." Exigiu Bella.

"São demasiados querida…a não ser que alguns deles queiram ir connosco para Volterra…poderão tornar-se nossos aliados."

"Não somos animais de estimação." Rosnou Jacob, fazendo alguns outros lobos rosnarem também.

"É uma escolha de palavras interessante." Riu-se Aro e Jacob cerrou os punhos. "Nesse caso, os mais novos serão poupados."

"Eles deixarão de se transformar quando formos embora." Relembrou Edward.

"Isso quer dizer que aceitam juntar-se a nós?" Perguntou Aro com esperança.

"Se os deixarem em paz, sim…iremos." Confirmou o violador de mentes não parecendo nada satisfeito.

Aro sorriu e juntou as mãos de satisfação. Quase parecia que tinha sido premiado pela lotaria. Caius por seu lado não estava muito satisfeito, e Marcus parecia extremamente aborrecido.

"Estou extremamente feliz de saber isso, Edward. Será um prazer recebê-los no seio da nossa família."

O vampiro de olhos vermelhos flutuou até Alice e sorrindo-lhe pediu permissão para lhe tocar. Queria ter a certeza que os Cullen tinham realmente decidido juntar-se a eles no futuro. Alice estendeu-lhe a mão e Aro ficou satisfeito com o que viu.

"Será maravilhoso ter-te connosco Alice. Vou esperar ansiosamente pelo momento que me mostraste agora mesmo. Será um dia fabuloso e iremos festejá-lo com uma cerimónia privada em Volterra."

"E os meus amigos?" Perguntou Bella.

Aro moveu-se rapidamente e estacou perto de Bella e Edward.

"Bem, suponho que podemos poupá-los…Além disso eles não parecem ser como os Filhos da Lua…São criaturas bem mais interessantes. Mas ficaremos atentos."

Eu mal queria acreditar. Aro tinha finalmente dito as palavras que todos nós queríamos ouvir. Os Volturi iam voltar para Itália e nós poderíamos permanecer em La Push, em paz. Além disso os Cullen iriam deixar a cidade e Bella, iria em breve, estar a milhares de quilómetros de distância de Jacob. Eram sem dúvida, boas notícias.

Porém, antes que pudéssemos celebrar, Irina decidiu tratar do assunto à sua maneira. Se os Volturi não estavam dispostos a ajudá-la a obter vingança, ela iria fazê-lo sozinha.

Em menos de um segundo Irina lançou-se contra a alcateia e o meu coração quase parou quando reparei quem estava no seu caminho.

"Seth! Cuidado!" Gritou Edward.

E então um mar de capas negras abateu-se sobre nós.


	23. Batalha

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**23. Batalha**

Irina era uma vampira forte, rápida e letal. Eu sabia-o por experiência própria pois já a enfrentara uma vez para salvar Seth, Bella e Jacob.

Seth fora a razão pela qual eu ficara em La Push depois de me transformar em lobo. Não podia deixá-lo simplesmente com a minha mãe. Ele era demasiado jovem e tínhamos acabado de perder o nosso pai. Não importava o que toda a gente dizia sobre mim, eu amava-o mais do que eu própria imaginara.

E foi precisamente por isso que quase entrei em pânico quando vi Irina aproximar-se perigosamente de Seth. Não tive oportunidade de ver como o confronto entre a vampira e o meu irmão terminou porque entretanto outros Volturi decidiram seguir o exemplo de Irina.

De repente uma conversa que aparentava amigável transformou-se numa perigosa batalha. O ataque não fora autorizado pelos três anciãos, fora somente uma acção espontânea e por Aro não ter ordenado nada, a guarda especial não interferiu. O ambiente era semelhante àquele que tínhamos enfrentado durante a batalha contra os recém-nascidos de Victoria.

Os meus irmãos de alcateia pareciam estar a conseguir dar conta de todos os vampiros ainda que estes fossem bem mais rápidos do que o normal. Os Cullen permaneciam à margem da batalha pois não tinham sido atacados directamente.

Graças às técnicas que haviam aprendido com Jasper, os membros mais novos da alcateia estavam a lutar em grande plano e os vampiros começaram a perceber que não seria fácil matar-nos.

Ao contrário do que Carlisle e Edward certamente esperavam, Aro não mandou os seus homens recuarem e Marcus e Caius também não pareciam preocupados se aquela batalha escalasse para um autêntico banho de sangue. Os olhares preocupados que Edward trocava com o seu pai adoptivo faziam-me concluir que deveriam estar a pensar em chamar os nossos reforços, e talvez não fosse má ideia.

De qualquer modo, eu teria de me transformar pois queria ir ajudar a alcateia. Porém quando estava prestes a fazê-lo, Jacob agarrou a minha mão.

"Não. Tu ficas aqui com os Cullen. Quero que saias daqui assim que isto começar a ficar feio." Ordenou.

"Nem penses. Eu vou ajudar os outros. O Seth precisa de mim."

"Não, não vais. _Eu _vou ajudá-los e _tu_ vais preparar-te para sair daqui. Não quero que lutes…Proibo-te de te transformares."

Jacob acabara de me dar outro comando alfa. Ele nunca me tinha proibido de lutar e eu não entendia porque é que ele estava a fazê-lo numa altura em que a minha ajuda era indispensável. Depois de me largar Jacob transformou-se e juntou-se a Quil e Seth deixando-me para trás.

Eu mal podia acreditar que ele me tinha dado outro comando alfa. Será que não confiava nas minhas capacidades? Lembrava-me perfeitamente de Jasper ter referido que os Volturi procuravam atacar os pontos mais fracos dos adversários? Será que eu era o ponto fraco da alcateia? Eu não era tão forte quanto os rapazes mas era mais rápida.

A minha fúria aumentou consideravelmente quando percebi que Jacob me estava a comparar a Bella. Ele pensava que eu era uma inútil e fraca a ponto de necessitar de protecção alheia. Jacob Black era o maior idiota à face da terra.

"Ele tem as suas razões." Disse-me Edward. "O Aro interessa-se por indivíduos especiais."

"E então?" Questionei com agressividade.

"Tu és especial."

Eu não estava à espera de ouvir tal coisa. Eu podia ser uma cabra egoísta, cruel e manipuladora. Masoquista também, porque apaixonar-me por um lobo adolescente que ainda não tinha imprimido colocava-me nessa categoria de viciada em sofrimento. Até podiam mesmo considerar-me uma aberração genética, mas especial? Nem pensar. Eu não era especial em nenhum sentido.

"És a única rapariga lobo da História, Leah." Recordou-me Edward.

"Isso não quer dizer nada. Além disso o Aro não parece interessado em mim."

"Porque ainda não sabe o que és. O Jacob está apenas a tentar proteger-te."

"E entretanto quem é que o protege a ele?"

"Não me parece que ele necessite de protecção. Não sei se já reparaste mas os lobos estão a ganhar."

Edward tinha razão. Assim que Jacob se juntara à alcateia, todos eles estavam a dar o seu melhor e isso parecia estar a ser suficiente se não para vencer ao menos para mantê-los vivos já que ainda ninguém se magoara com gravidade.

Porém as coisas pareciam estar a deteriorar-se uma vez que outros Volturi começavam a inquietar-se e ameaçavam juntar-se à batalha. Quando isso aconteceu Emmett decidiu que estava na hora de agir.

"Não vou ficar aqui parado a ver…também quero lutar." Avisou ele lançando-se na batalha. Para meu espanto, Alice e Rosalie seguiram-no. Eu estava furiosa por não conseguir lutar contra o comando alfa de Jacob. Não podia fazer mais nada a não ser observar a batalha.

Carlisle tentava convencer Aro a ordenar a retirada dos seus homens e isso aconteceu apenas quando Jacob, Emmett e Sam eliminaram três vampiros de seguida. Quando o vampiro decidiu interferir, já oito Volturi estavam mortos e todos os Cullen lutavam, excepto Bella e Jasper.

"Jane…querida será que podes pará-los?" Pediu Aro à vampira com cara de anjo.

Ela sorriu com malícia e aproximou-se dos combatentes.

"Dor…" Murmurou ela.

Eu esperava que a qualquer altura o meu corpo começasse a ceder à dor, porém nada aconteceu. Jane continuava imóvel mas agora o seu rosto parecia contorcido de espanto. No chão, contorcendo-se de dor estavam apenas os Volturi que tinham sobrevivido à batalha e Irina. A alcateia e os Cullen não tinham sido afectados pelos seus poderes.

"Alec…o que se passa?" Questionou ela.

O rapaz de cabelo claro juntou-se à irmã e tentou também usar os seus poderes mas em vão.

"Os meus também não funcionam." Disse ele calmamente.

Aro riu-se e começou a bater palmas.

"Muito bem, Isabella. Sempre soube que serias extremamente poderosa." Disse ele.

Os olhos vermelhos e furiosos de Jane fitaram Bella que estava não muito longe de mim.

"Jane…podes parar. Acho que não adianta magoar os nossos homens, não irás conseguir magoar mais ninguém." Pediu Aro e Jane parou de usar os seus poderes.

Os vampiros que estavam no chão pararam de gemer de dor e lentamente foram-se levantando.

"Santiago, Felix…vão buscar a Irina." Ordenou Aro. "Bella…há quanto tempo consegues expandir o teu escudo para proteger outras pessoas?"

"Não sei…há pouco tempo acho eu. Na verdade nunca tinha experimentado com mais de duas pessoas de uma vez."

Aro estava impressionado e não era o único. Edward juntara-se a Bella e no seu rosto estava presente uma grande admiração. Pelos vistos ele não sabia de nada.

"Vou esperar o dia em que se juntem a nós com muita ansiedade." Confessou Aro. "A propósito, peço desculpa pelos meus homens…serão punidos assim que regressarmos a Volterra."

Os dezasseis vampiros sobreviventes dos vinte e quatro que nos tinham atacado começaram a pedir perdão mas Aro mandou-os calar.

"Achas mesmo que devemos deixá-los vivos?" Perguntou Caius olhando para nós. "Eles são bem mais fortes do que estávamos à espera e eliminaram oito dos nossos homens."

"Eu não autorizei nenhum ataque. Se morreram foi porque foram descuidados e não lutaram o suficiente." Referiu Aro.

Ele devia estar a tentar cair nas boas graças dos Cullen e por isso estava a fazer-se de bonzinho.

"Estarei à vossa espera, amigos." Acrescentou ele.

"Na verdade…queríamos fazer-te um pedido." Começou Alice. "A Bella está connosco há pouco tempo. Ainda não fez sequer um ano. Queríamos passar mais algum tempo em família. Ela precisa de aprender muita coisa."

"Bem, suponho que não haja tamanha pressa uma vez que sei que vão cumprir a vossa palavra. Porém seria bom que se juntassem a nós no final desta centúria."

"Isso seria óptimo." Declarou Alice. "Façam boa viagem de regresso a Itália."

"Obrigado."

"Não! Como podem ir-se embora desta maneira?" Exclamou Irina furiosa. O seu desespero era compreensível. Ela planeara tudo aquilo em vão.

"Irina…não vou mudar de ideias apenas porque queres vingar o Laurie."

"Laurent." Corrigiu ela. "Eles são perigosos demais para ficarem todos vivos." Irina apontou directamente para Jacob, que rosnou.

"Eles apenas atacaram porque foste impulsiva e os atacaste primeiro." Referiu Aro.

"Era suposto os Volturi protegerem a nossa comunidade."

"E estamos a proteger."

"Irina, se quiseres culpar alguém pelo que aconteceu ao Laurent…culpa-me a mim. Ele morreu porque os meus amigos me estavam a proteger." Declarou Bella.

Irina olhou para ela com fúria.

"Não vais conseguir fazer a Irina mudar de ideias, tal como ela não conseguiu convencer o Laurent a não vir a La Push, não foi?" Questionou Edward solenemente. "Quando ele te disse que vinha fazer um favor a uma amiga pediste-lhe para ele não vir…mas ele veio."

Irina baixou o olhar provavelmente para recordar o dia em que vira o seu amado pela última vez.

"Devia ter insistido mais. Devia ter vindo com ele." Disse ela.

"Terias morrido também." Avisou Carlisle.

"Seria melhor do que esta existência vazia…esta solidão…" Confessou Irina.

Levantando o olhar de novo, a vampira de olhos amarelados, olhou para os Cullen primeiro, quase como se tivesse a pedir desculpa, e depois para a alcateia. Era difícil saber em que pensava mas a sua fúria parecia ter subitamente desaparecido.

De seguida, libertando-se dos dois Volturi que a seguravam, Irina desapareceu.

Alguns dos guardas de Aro fizeram intenções de persegui-la mas o vampiro não o permitiu.

"Deixem-na ir." Ordenou. "Se ela for novamente a Volterra, trataremos do assunto lá."

"Ela não voltará a Volterra e não virá a La Push de novo." Avisou Edward tendo obviamente lido a sua mente.

"Carlisle foi bom ver a tua família de novo. Espero que nos visitem em breve."

"Talvez o façamos." Concordou Carlisle com um sorriso amigável.

Lentamente, os vampiros começaram a desaparecer por entre a floresta. Jane foi a última a deixar a clareira, continuando a olhar para Bella furiosamente.

"Um dia irão arrepender-se desta aliança com estes cachorros." Disse ela. "E Bella? Todos os poderes têm falhas…eu irei descobrir a tua."

"Jane? O Aro está à espera." Avisou Alec voltando atrás para vir buscar a irmã. "Não te preocupes…tenho a certeza que ainda nos vamos encontrar várias vezes no futuro."

Alec acenou aos Cullen e puxando suavemente a irmã, levou-a com ele, seguindo atrás dos outros vampiros.

"Já acabou?" Perguntou Emmett cortando o pesado silêncio que entretanto se abatera sobre nós.

"Sim, acabou." Confirmou Edward.

A alcateia desapareceu imediatamente e pouco a pouco, os meus irmãos foram aparecendo um por um, do meio das árvores, vestidos com calções e ténis.

De repente fui envolvida por um abraçado carinhoso.

"Nem acredito que estamos todos vivos." Disse Seth, abraçando-me. Quando me colocou no chão aproveitei para ver se ele tinha alguns ferimentos, mas além de algumas nódoas negras não havia mais nada. Suspirei de alívio. Desta vez os Espíritos tinham estado do nosso lado, a proteger-nos.

Os Cullen estavam a festejar com abraços, beijos e apertos de mão. Jacob estava perto deles e trocou mesmo um aperto de mão com Edward, abraçando depois Bella.

"Temos de queimar os corpos." Avisou Carlisle depois das celebrações terem terminado. Paul chamou Collin, Gary e Martin para reunirem os corpos das sanguessugas mortas e Emmett retirou um isqueiro do bolso.

A alcateia aproximou-se da pequena fogueira e Carlisle aproveitou para ver alguns ferimentos ligeiros. Shane tinha um ombro deslocado, Justin tinha uma costela partida e Clayton tinha uma ferida que sangrava na perna esquerda. O doutor avisou que todos eles ficariam bem em dois ou três dias.

Entretanto esperei ansiosamente que Jacob viesse falar-me. Queria agradecer-lhe o facto de me ter impedido de lutar com uma pequena lembrança física.

Antes que ele pudesse proferir uma palavra, cerrei o meu punho direito e bati-lhe com toda a força que tinha. Jacob deu um passo para trás devido ao impacto e limpou o sangue que corria do seu lábio inferior com a palma da mão.

"O que raios foi isso, Leah?" Questionou furiosamente.

"Isso foi por me teres dado outro comando alfa!" Gritei. "E isto…" Bati-lhe de novo mas com menos força. "…Foi por não me teres deixado ajudar a alcateia por pensares que sou fraca e inútil!"

Seth impediu-me de bater em Jacob uma terceira vez, segurando-me pela cintura. Embry e Quil colocaram-se entre nós.

"O que é que lhe fizeste, Jake?" Perguntou Embry admirado.

"Estava a tentar proteger-te." Disse Jacob olhando para mim e ignorando a mão de Embry no seu ombro.

"Não sou uma donzela em apuros! Sou tão forte quanto vocês! Não preciso de protecção!"

"O Edward disse-me que o Aro poderia interessar-se por ti por seres a única rapariga lobo."

Não sabia se havia de me sentir lisonjeada ou simplesmente zangada por ele me ter tentado proteger como se eu fosse a idiota da Bella Swan. Tentei libertar-me dos braços do meu irmão mas sem sucesso. Desde quando é que Seth se tornara tão forte?

"És um idiota." Rosnei.

"Óptimo, da próxima vez deixo-os levarem-te." Replicou ele.

"Já chega." Interrompeu Sam. "O que está feito, está feito. As sanguessugas foram-se embora devíamos estar a festejar, não a discutir."

Rolei os olhos e calmamente Seth largou-me.

"Jasper, vai buscar os outros. Temos de lhes agradecer por terem vindo." Disse Carlisle. "Esme, será que podias ir para casa com a Rose, a Alice e a Bella preparar alguma comida?"

Alguns dos nossos membros mais novos pareciam estar com fome, e como é óbvio Carlisle queria ser prestável, além disso o doutor sabia que a melhor maneira de nos acalmar era alimentar-nos e a comida da sua esposa era sem dúvida, uma das favoritas da alcateia.

Os reforços começaram a chegar e não ficaram connosco muito tempo. Os vampiros da Roménia pareciam desiludidos por não terem podido lutar contra Jane e Alec.

Quando a maior parte deles já tinha partido, Denis começou a queixar-se pois queria provar a deliciosa comida que Esme já devia ter à nossa espera.

"Agora que a discussão dos dois apaixonados já terminou podemos ir comer? Estou esfomeado."

Bati-lhe na cabeça e ele fez um ar queixoso.

"Estava a brincar…" Murmurou Denis.

Antes que pudéssemos partir em direcção à casa dos Cullen sentimos o cheiro de mais sanguessugas, porém estas eram vegetarianas e por isso só podiam ser os Denali.

Quando Tanya, Kate, Carmen e Eleazar chegaram adoptaram uma posição defensiva pois não confiavam em nós.

"Não queremos sarilhos." Disse Carmen. "Apenas queremos saber o que se passou."

"Pedimos desculpa por não termos estado presentes quando mais necessitaram." Confessou Tanya, parecendo ser sincera.

"Não faz mal, nós entendemos os vossos motivos." Referiu Carlisle amavelmente. "Nós vamos regressar a casa com os nossos amigos, se quiserem acompanhar-nos serão bem-vindos."

Os Denali teriam de escolher, ou voltavam para o Alasca ou aceitavam vir connosco. Tanya decidiu-se pela segunda opção.

"Aceitamos ir com vocês e com os…vossos amigos." Disse ela.

Era óbvio que eles continuavam a não apreciar a nossa companhia mas perante o "ultimato" de Carlisle, Tanya tinha decidido ceder.

Quando chegámos à residência dos vampiros decidimos ficar no jardim enquanto eles falavam com os Denali no interior da mansão. Poucos minutos depois Esme e Alice vieram trazer-nos alguma comida.

"O que é que eles querem? Porque é que estão aqui?" Questionou Sam um pouco desconfiado.

"Vieram pedir desculpa por não nos terem vindo ajudar." Respondeu Alice.

"Somos amigos dos Denali há várias décadas. Eles sentem-se um pouco culpados por nos terem deixado enfrentar os Volturi sozinhos." Explicou Esme.

"Eles não estão a pensar em tentar algo contra nós, pois não?" Perguntou Jacob.

Esme negou com a cabeça.

"Eles não querem vingar ninguém. Nenhum deles gostava do Laurent o suficiente para querer vingar a sua morte." Disse ela.

"Mas eles não confiam em nós…" Referiu Sam.

"Sim…eles têm alguma dificuldade em entender a base do nosso tratado de amizade." Alice piscou o olho tentando fazer-nos descontrair. "Mas a Tanya e os outros já aceitaram as condições do Carlisle."

"Quais condições?" Questionei curiosa.

"Os Denali aceitaram não atacar a alcateia e não entrar nas vossas terras sem permissão enquanto existir um tratado de amizade entre nós e a alcateia." Informou Esme.

"E não vão ajudar a Irina?" Perguntou Sam.

"Não." Negou Alice.

"Nesse caso podem dizer-lhes que estamos dispostos a não usar a violência contra eles se eles realmente cumprirem as condições do doutor." Avisou Jacob. "E…se a Irina desistir desta vingança estúpida, também não lhe faremos mal."

"Isso parece-me ser bastante razoável e os Denali com certeza vão gostar de saber." Disse Alice com um sorriso.

Alice e Esme regressaram a casa e minutos depois todos os Cullen vieram juntar-se a nós, trazendo com eles os Denali, Randall e Garrett.

Randall acabou por partir pouco depois, alegando que tinha assuntos a tratar no estado da Virgínia. Garrett porém decidiu ficar mais um pouco.

"Não queremos problemas com a vossa alcateia. A luta da Irina não é nossa." Afirmou Tanya encarando Jacob e Sam. "Concordamos em realizar uma trégua convosco porque somos bons amigos dos Cullen e não queremos causar problemas ao Carlisle."

"Por nós está óptimo. Se cumprirem a vossa parte, nós cumprimos a nossa." Confirmou Jacob.

"Sabem para onde foi a Irina?" Perguntou Carmen a Edward.

"Não, a única coisa que li na sua mente foi que iria desistir da vingança." Disse Edward.

"Talvez ela volte para casa um dia." Tentou Bella.

Kate e Tanya acenaram com esperança.

"E os Volturi? Vão voltar?" Questionou Eleazar.

"Acho que não. Eles já têm o que queriam." Disse Edward.

"Lamento imenso por isso." Confessou Tanya. "Mas pelo menos ninguém se magoou."

"Sim, de inicio eles estavam mesmo a planear eliminar todos os lobos e levar-nos a julgamento por traição. Porém as coisas não correram exactamente como eles esperavam." Explicou Edward. "Além disso o Aro não sabe toda a verdade sobre as visões da Alice."

"O que queres dizer?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Apesar de a Alice ter previsto a nossa incorporação na guarda Volturi, o futuro pode mudar. Naquele momento todos nós estávamos dispostos a ir para Itália para que eles não vos matassem, mas as nossas decisões podem alterar o nosso futuro."

Pelos vistos eles tinham conseguido enganar os italianos.

"Sempre tivemos as nossas armas secretas." Disse Edward lendo a minha mente.

"Tais como?" Perguntou o meu irmão.

"O Jasper." Sorriu Alice.

Nós olhamos uns para os outros desconfiados. Não tínhamos visto Jasper fazer nada. Ele nem sequer tinha lutado ao lado dos outros Cullen.

"Os Volturi contavam com três dos seus membros para nos enfrentar." Contou Edward. "A Jane, o Alec e a Chelsea. Os gémeos seriam a força de ataque e a Chelsea a melhor defesa."

"Nem sequer reparei na Chelsea." Disse Bella.

"O poder dela é muito semelhante ao do Jasper. Ela consegue manipular emoções. A única maneira de controlar o poder dela é…"

"Usar um controlador de emoções." Conclui eu em voz alta.

"Sim. Essa era a missão do Jasper e assim que eles chegaram, a Chelsea foi logo neutralizada." Edward trocou um olhar de cumplicidade com o irmão loiro. "Depois disso foi fácil…e o poder da Bella ajudou imenso porque ninguém esperava que o seu escudo protector fosse tão poderoso."

Edward olhava agora para a mulher com orgulho, devoção e alguma curiosidade.

"Peço desculpa por não vos ter contado mas tinha medo que o Aro descobrisse o que eu conseguia fazer se lesse a mente de alguns de vocês." Confessou Bella. "Só o Jake e a Leah é que sabiam."

Aquela afirmação deixou-me baralhada e Jacob também parecia confuso.

"Como?" Questionei. "Do que é que estás a falar?"

"Naquele dia em que disseste ao Edward que eu estava a treinar com o Jake…Eu tive medo que o Edward pensasse que eu estava a traí-lo e agi espontaneamente. Lancei um escudo sobre a mente do Jake e resultou. O Edward não conseguiu ler nada na mente dele. Foi aí que percebi aquilo que era capaz de fazer, mas não podia dizer a ninguém. Pensei que vocês os dois tinham percebido o que se tinha passado."

De facto eu lembrava-me daquele dia mas não tinha percebido grande coisa. Na altura tínhamos pensado que Edward tinha perdido os seus poderes.

"Pensámos que ele tinha perdido os poderes." Confessou Jacob fazendo eco dos meus pensamentos.

"Lamento imenso ter-te mentido, Edward."

"Não faz mal. Estamos muito orgulhosos de ti querida."

"Foi hilariante ver a cara da Jane quando percebeu que não nos podia magoar." Riu-se Emmett.

"Eles não nos irão incomodar por uns tempos." Esclareceu Jasper. "Os Volturi só agem quando se sentem ameaçados e por enquanto eles pensam que iremos juntar-nos a eles em breve."

Em breve? Estávamos a falar de um século. Cem anos. Eles ainda iam ficar muito tempo juntos. Eu só esperava que decidissem ir para outro lugar.

"O Caius continua desconfiado da alcateia mas ele percebeu que vocês não são como os Filhos da Lua." Informou Edward.

"Nesse caso podemos regressar a casa, certo?" Perguntou Embry. "Tenho de avisar a minha mãe."

"Claro." Disse Carlisle.

"Nós também vamos." Avisou Tanya.

"Se tiverem notícias da Irina, avisem." Pediu Edward.

"Assim faremos." Concordou Eleazar.

"Não te esqueceste da minha proposta, pois não mulher?" Perguntou Garrett.

Kate olhou para ele com um sorriso matreiro.

"Se quiseres vir connosco, podes vir mas não penses que sou fácil de domar." Disse ela com altivez.

"Não te preocupes, mulher…Eu sempre me dei bem com mulheres selvagens." Garrett piscou-me o olho e antes de seguir atrás de Kate, aproximou-se de mim pegando numa das minhas mãos.

Jacob e Seth rodearam-no imediatamente.

"Ele não vai magoá-la." Informou Edward.

"Não iria resultar entre nós, querida. Lamento." Disse ele num tom de brincadeira.

Jacob rosnou.

"Calma cão…Ela é toda tua." Garrett sorriu satisfeito e partiu com os Denali.

Edward riu-se.

"Qual é a piada, sanguessuga?" Perguntei com irritação.

"Vocês dois são hilariantes." Ele apontou para mim e para Jacob. "Não sei como conseguem ser tão cegos e estúpidos."

"Talvez seja melhor irmos embora." Sugeriu Sam, reparando que eu não estava satisfeita com os comentários do violador de mentes.

"Sim, vamos embora." Chamou Jacob.

Olhei para Edward uma última vez e ele sorriu-me descaradamente. Eu sabia que ele apenas me tentava irritar porque sabia o que eu sentia pelo idiota adolescente que nos liderava.

Caminhando lentamente pela floresta dei por mim a tentar analisar a minha situação agora que o perigo tinha finalmente passado. Eu estava reduzida a poucas opções: ou continuava a minha vida normalmente, tentando esconder e ignorar os meus sentimentos por Jacob, ou me confessava a ele e arriscava ser novamente rejeitada. A terceira opção, aquela que eu pensara tomar há muito tempo afigurava-se decisivamente como a mais fácil e talvez a mais eficaz: partir de La Push para não mais voltar.

* * *

Rafaela - Decididamente também gosto mais desta nova versão. O próximo capítulo sairá em breve. Obrigado por comentares os capitulos.

Karisan


	24. Fogo

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Classificação do Capítulo: M (sem conteúdo explícito)**

**24. Fogo**

Apesar de devermos a nossa vitória quase inteiramente aos poderes de Jasper e de Bella, o Conselho considerou-nos heróis por termos lutado corajosamente contra os italianos e não termos tido qualquer baixa humana.

A batalha épica não passara afinal de um grande susto, que fora finalmente ultrapassado. Billy, a minha mãe e o velho Quil estavam tão orgulhosos e felizes por estarmos todos vivos que nem sequer ralharam com Jacob quando descobriram sobre o seu plano suicida e os vários comandos alfa que nos impusera. Principalmente a mim.

Apesar das suas boas intenções, Jacob acabara por colocar a minha vida em risco ao ter proibido a minha transformação em plena batalha. Todos nós sabíamos que eu não ficaria desprotegida mas ainda assim eu preferia ter ajudado a alcateia.

A minha mãe estava maravilhada com a prestação do nosso alfa pois segundo ela, ele apenas tinha tentado proteger-me, evitando que os italianos soubessem que eu era uma raridade, a única mulher lobo da História. O problema era o meu ego ferido. Jacob deixara claro que não confiava nas minhas capacidades e que achava que eu necessitava de protecção, o que não era verdade e isso só me fazia ficar mais furiosa com ele.

Lentamente, tudo regressou ao normal. Claire e os seus pais voltaram para La Push assim que souberam do resultado da batalha. Com eles regressaram também Emily e a mãe de Embry.

Depois foi a vez de Rachel voltar da sua visita ao Havai. Depois de uma conversa séria e adulta com Billy, Paul obteve a autorização do patriarca dos Black e pediu a namorada em casamento.

Jacob não foi capaz de estragar a felicidade da irmã e felicitou o casal, apesar da sua opinião sobre Paul não ter mudado. Felizmente nenhum deles pensara em marcar a data por enquanto, pois ainda era demasiado cedo, mas Rachel já estava a pensar no vestido e em quem convidar para damas de honor.

Percebi imediatamente, que mais uma vez, iria ter a honra de ser uma das sortudas a vestir o vestido de dama de honor. Ao que parecia eu estava condenada a participar na felicidade dos outros mas nunca na minha.

Entretanto começaram a ouvir-se rumores sobre a partida dos Cullen. Todos sabíamos que Bella queria ficar por causa de Charlie mas isso já não era possível. Os Cullen tinham prometido aos Volturi que deixariam Forks para que a alcateia parasse de se transformar e Carlisle não queria arriscar uma nova vinda dos italianos aos Estados Unidos.

"Vamos para o Canadá em Setembro." Anunciou Bella quando estávamos todos reunidos na praia naquela noite de Lua Cheia.

Ela não parecia muito feliz com a ideia de deixar Forks mas lentamente iria acostumar-se à ideia. Pelo menos já não se queixava tanto como há uns dias atrás.

Tinham-se passado duas semanas desde a partida dos italianos e estávamos finalmente a festejar com os Cullen. Geralmente as festas na Reserva eram restritas, sendo que vampiros e pessoas estranhas não podiam participar nelas, mas desta vez o Conselho abrira uma excepção.

"A Bella gostava de pedir permissão para vir cá regularmente visitar o Charlie." Disse Carlisle falando com Billy.

"Claro. Ela pode vir quando quiser, será sempre bem recebida." Concordou Billy.

Enquanto estava sentada na areia, ao lado do meu irmão, aproveitei para observar toda a gente. Quil estava sentado com Claire ao seu colo, meio adormecida. Rosalie e Emmett estavam de mãos dadas perto deles, observando Claire com uma expressão enternecedora.

Esme falava animadamente com a minha mãe acerca de receitas. Alice dava conselhos práticos a Rachel sobre a organização do seu casamento com Paul. Eu sabia que eventualmente Rachel iria sucumbir aos encantos da pequena vidente e acabaria por dar-lhe permissão para organizar tudo.

Toda a gente parecia feliz e animada. Toda a gente, excepto eu. O dia que eu estipulara para a minha partida de La Push aproximava-se e eu ainda não tivera coragem para falar com a minha família. Não sabia o que dizer. Afinal de contas agora que os Cullen se iam embora, nós iríamos deixar de nos transformar. Eles não iriam aceitar a minha partida de ânimo leve, iriam pedir-me razões e eu não as tinha.

Ou melhor, não as podia dizer. Não podia revelar a ninguém que o motivo pelo qual me ia embora era porque me apaixonara de novo por um lobo não imprimido.

Olhei brevemente para Jacob que estava a falar com Jared e Collin sobre como seria interessante viver fora da Reserva. Seth fora juntar-se a eles. Jacob parecia feliz com a situação actual, por essa razão eu não ia estragar a nossa amizade confessando os meus sentimentos por ele. Isso estava fora de questão.

Não senti Edward aproximar-se de mim por estar demasiado ocupada a olhar para Jacob, por isso quando ele me falou, quase tive um ataque cardíaco.

"Não voltes a fazer isso, idiota!" Rosnei.

"Os lobos não costumam assustar-se. Estão sempre alerta." Gozou Edward.

"O que é que queres sanguessuga?"

"Não vais dizer-lhe nada antes de te ires embora?" Sussurrou ele.

"Não tenho nada para dizer a ninguém." Retorqui.

"Nesse caso talvez seja melhor avisar-te que a Bella convidou-o para passar uns tempos connosco no Canadá. Talvez devesses despedir-te dele."

Dizer que fiquei surpreendida era um eufemismo, mas consegui permanecer calma e séria. Pelo menos agora já entendia a sua conversa com Jared e Collin há poucos minutos. Ele planeava aceitar a proposta de Bella. Iria viver com ela para o Canadá.

"Não tenho de me despedir de ninguém. Ele não vai sentir a minha falta, além disso eu já esperava que isto acontecesse. Ele prometeu à sanguessuga da tua mulher que estaria ao lado dela sempre que ela precisasse."

"A Bella não precisa dele." Assegurou Edward.

"Parece-me que estás enganado, violador de mentes." Era a minha vez de gozar com ele.

"Não, não estou. Tu é que estás a interpretar tudo de maneira errada."

"Não me interessa, Edward. Deixa-me em paz, está bem?"

Eu estava a tentar ser simpática. Ele encolheu os ombros e juntou-se à sua maravilhosa esposa. Depois de um momento de silêncio, Sam e Emily levantaram-se e fizeram um anúncio emotivo. Emily estava grávida de quatro semanas.

Era difícil expressar os meus sentimentos naquele momento. Já não amava Sam do mesmo modo mas ainda haviam ressentimentos entre nós e talvez por isso, senti ciúmes da minha prima, porque ela iria dar-lhe algo que eu jamais poderia dar a alguém: um filho.

Assim que Emily e Sam foram rodeados por todos aqueles que os queriam felicitar, aproveitei para sair dali. Não só tinha sabido por Edward que Jacob se ia embora com eles, como descobrira na pior altura que Emily estava grávida.

Não havia mais nada para mim em La Push. Se não partisse rapidamente dali, tinha a certeza que voltaria a ser a pessoa cruel, vingativa e egoísta em que me tornara após a traição de Sam, e eu não queria voltar a sê-lo depois de ter lutado com tanta força para me libertar desse destino.

Porém naquele momento eu odiava tudo: as lendas antigas que me tinham feito transformar em lobo, o meu pai por me ter deixado, Sam por ter imprimido, Emily por me ter roubado Sam e agora Bella por estar a levar Jacob para longe de La Push.

Mas a maravilhosa Bella Cullen tinha sempre o que queria: Edward, imortalidade, um escudo protector, uma família, _Jacob_. E eu continuava a odiá-la, porque eu não tinha absolutamente nada.

Estava na hora de eu desaparecer dali. Estava farta de lutar contra algo inevitável. Precisava de recomeçar o mais depressa possível, longe das pessoas que me tinham magoado. A minha mãe e o meu irmão teriam de entender as minhas razões, quaisquer que elas fossem. O melhor era partir bem cedo pela manhã.

"Leah! Espera!" Ouvi a voz de Jacob a chamar-me.

Não olhei para trás. Limitei-me a seguir em frente pois não queria falar com ele. Não queria ouvir o que ele tinha para me dizer.

"Leah!"

"O que é que queres, Black?" Questionei.

"Só quero falar contigo."

"Óptimo, fala." Consenti. Era melhor deixá-lo falar de uma vez.

"Aqui não…Vem comigo." Ele puxou-me pela mão e deixei-o conduzir-me até à sua casa.

Ficar a sós com Jacob era aquilo que eu menos queria naquele momento. O facto de saber que ele iria acompanhar a sua amada sanguessuga fazia o meu sangue ferver. O meu raciocínio naquela altura não primava pela lógica racional e isso era perigoso quando estavamos os dois sozinhos numa casa vazia.

"Porque estás a agir desta maneira?" Perguntou ele.

"Que maneira?" Tentei disfarçar.

"Estás a agir de um modo estranho desde que os Volturi partiram."

"Não, não estou." Neguei.

Jacob mordeu o lábio inferior levemente e eu sabia que ele estava a esconder-me algo.

"O Edward contou-me." Confessou ele olhando para o chão.

O meu sangue ferveu ainda mais. Como é que aquela sanguessuga se tinha atrevido a dizer a Jacob o que eu sentia por ele? Eu estava bastante inclinada em quebrar o nosso tratado com os Cullen e desmembrar o estúpido violador de mentes.

"O que é que ele te disse?" Perguntei fazendo-me de desentendida.

"Que estás a pensar ir-te embora."

Suspirei de alívio.

"E depois?" Rebati com agressividade. "Ninguém tem nada a ver com isso."

"Porque é que queres sair de La Push?"

"O que é que isso te interessa?"

"Não precisas de te ir embora Leah. Os Volturi não vão voltar e os Cullen também estão de partida. Tudo voltará ao normal…na verdade acho que devias ficar aqui…"

"Nem morta Jacob! Não vou ficar aqui só porque tu queres ir brincar às 'famílias-felizes' com a tua namoradinha. Estás à vontade para escolher o Sam como alfa…eu não quero ter mais nada a ver com a alcateia."

"Estás zangada porque a Bella me convidou?" Estranhou ele. Porém a sua voz denotava algum divertimento.

"Não sejas tão convencido, Black. Porque razão iria eu ficar zangada por causa disso?"

"Ainda não lhe dei a minha resposta."

"Não quero saber. A vida é tua, faz como quiseres." Virei-lhe as costas para sair mas Jacob moveu-se rapidamente e colocou-se à minha frente.

As minhas pernas tremeram ligeiramente ao reparar que estávamos tão próximos um do outro.

"Porque é que estás a agir assim? Porque é que a Leah cruel está de volta?"

"Não interessa!" Gritei.

"É por causa da Emily? Porque ela está grávida?"

Não consegui olhar nos seus olhos porque temi não ser capaz esconder os meus sentimentos por ele. Não era por causa de Emily, Sam ou do seu filho ainda por nascer que eu sentia o meu coração a partir-se novamente.

"Isto estava destinado a acontecer…tal como a impressão…" Murmurou Jacob. "Eles são casados."

"Não posso ficar aqui." Confessei. Lentamente senti as minhas defesas a desmoronarem e comecei a chorar. Não era minha intenção mostrar-me vulnerável perante ele, mas agora era tarde demais.

"Não podes tentar esquecê-lo? O Sam não te merece…"

Se ao menos ele soubesse que era por ele que eu chorava. Era por ele ir com Bella para o Canadá, era por saber que Jacob jamais corresponderia aos meus sentimentos, era por saber que um dia ele iria encontrar a sua alma gémea e seria feliz com ela, casariam, teriam filhos enquanto eu…eu estava destinada à solidão.

"Falhei em tudo, Jacob…" Admiti. "Sou uma péssima filha, uma namorada indesejada, uma irmã ingrata, uma falhada como mulher…Devias ter deixado aquele recém-nascido matar-me…"

Quando entendi o que estava a acontecer já era demasiado tarde. Jacob estava a abraçar-me e, estupidamente, eu correspondia ao seu abraço. Cometi então o erro de levantar a cabeça para o olhar e o meu coração derreteu-se completamente. Jacob segurou o meu queixo e baixou os seus lábios sobre os meus.

Eu esperara tanto tempo por este momento que mal acreditava que estava a acontecer, aliás, uma parte do meu cérebro, a parte racional estava plenamente consciente que Jacob não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava a fazer. Provavelmente sentira pena de mim e estava somente a tentar confortar-me. Provavelmente nem se dera conta de que estava a beijar-me e dentro de minutos iria compreender que aquilo fora um erro.

Ele afastou-se de mim ligeiramente quando começámos a ficar sem oxigénio. Tentando esconder o meu rosto dele, tentei mover-me mas Jacob rodeou a minha cintura, empurrou o meu corpo, que ainda tremia, contra a parede e beijou-me novamente.

Desta vez o beijo era urgente, intenso e ardente. O meu corpo parecia irromper em chamas à medida que sentia Jacob aprofundar o beijo. Eu não fazia ideia porque razão estava a permitir aquilo. Por alguns momentos cheguei a pensar que íamos entrar em combustão espontânea. O calor era insuportável e eu não conseguia raciocinar direito. Agora eu sabia porque razão Bella comprara Jacob ao Sol. Ele era maravilhosamente quente e estava a deixar-me louca com os beijos que agora repartia entre os meus lábios e o meu pescoço.

Com um movimento rápido, Jacob colocou as minhas pernas à volta da sua cintura e caminhou aos tropeções em direcção ao seu quarto. Caímos em cima da sua minúscula cama e foi então que percebi que não podia voltar atrás. Eu desejava-o. Não me importava que ele estivesse apenas a reagir às suas hormonas descontroladas, não me importava que ele me estivesse a usar, já não queria saber de mais nada desde que ele estivesse comigo.

Apenas queria senti-lo perto de mim, tê-lo nem que fosse apenas por uma noite. Deixei-o explorar debaixo das minhas roupas e tentei evitar os gemidos que se formavam na minha garganta.

Sabia que o que estava prestes a acontecer era errado mas não tinha forças para lutar mais contra isso. Ninguém me tinha tocado após ter terminado o namoro com Sam e Jacob parecia ter conseguido despertar algo em mim que desaparecera desde então. As nossas roupas foram caindo no chão sucessivamente, peça por peça. Os olhos castanhos-escuros de Jacob nunca deixaram os meus durante esse tempo, fazendo-me sentir desejada, feminina, amada.

Receava que ele acabasse por perceber que estava a cometer um erro, receava que ele se arrependesse mas nem mesmo isso me fez resistir quando Jacob se uniu a mim. Todas as células do meu corpo clamavam por ele, pelo seu toque. Já não podia negá-lo mais. Eu amava-o profundamente.

A certa altura, quando o ouvi murmurar o meu nome, tentei ganhar coragem para lhe dizer o que sentia verdadeiramente mas senti medo de quebrar aquele momento, tive medo de ser rejeitada. Por isso fiquei calada e deixei-o beijar-me enquanto nos movíamos em sincronia fazendo a sua cama gemer connosco.

O seu desempenho não me defraudou. Apesar de ser inexperiente, Jacob foi incrível. Na verdade era difícil acreditar que ele era virgem. Isso fez-me pensar que no fim eu teria a minha coroa de glória: fizera de Jacob Black um homem.

Depois termos finalmente alcançado os fabulosos degraus do êxtase mais do que uma vez, Jacob deixou o seu corpo cair em cima do meu. Permanecemos abraçados durante alguns minutos até sermos arrastados pelo cansaço e pelo sono. Antes de adormecer Jacob rolou para ficar ao meu lado na cama e trocámos um olhar que provavelmente iria povoar os meus sonhos. Era um olhar carinhoso, apaixonado…mas Jacob não me amava, pois não? Ele não podia amar alguém como eu.

O que quer que tivesse acontecido entre nós estaria acabado na manhã seguinte. Por agora eu apenas sabia uma coisa: Leah Clearwater tinha-se rendido indubitavelmente a Jacob Black.

* * *

Nota/Autora: O próximo capítulo será publicado, provavelmente no fim de semana, dia 28. Estamos a entrar na recta final das aulas, tenho imensos trabalhos para fazer e um teste no final do mês. Obrigado por serem pacientes, Karisan.


	25. Partida

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen e Danyh.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**25. Partida**

Quando acordei e abri os olhos fui momentaneamente cegada por uma forte luz branca. Sentia o lado direito do meu corpo dormente e ao tentar mexer-me notei que me sentia mais cansada do que se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona, o que era estranho tendo em conta que acabava de acordar.

Finalmente entendi que estava deitada no chão. Era por essa razão que o meu corpo estava dorido. Mistério resolvido, porém não conseguia entender porque raios é que estava a dormir no chão. Também não me lembrava do chão do meu quarto ser de madeira nem da minha janela ser tão grande. E porque é que no ar pairava um cheiro tão familiar?

A minha primeira conclusão foi que não estava em casa. Isso era mais do que óbvio. Agora só faltava descobrir onde é que eu estava realmente. Fechei os olhos e tentei relembrar os acontecimentos da noite anterior. Senti o meu corpo aquecer quando me lembrei que depois de Emily e Sam terem anunciado que iam ser pais, deixei a praia e fui abordada por Jacob.

Inspirei fundo e abri os olhos de novo. Foi na altura em que senti uma respiração quente no meu ombro que entrei em pânico. Virei-me lentamente e dei de caras com Jacob Black a dormir profundamente, abraçado à minha cintura. Não me atrevi a olhar debaixo do fino lençol azul claro que nos cobria, mas tinha a certeza que nenhum de nós tinha qualquer peça de roupa vestida, o que além de totalmente embaraçoso era, para mim, extremamente preocupante.

Tentei acalmar-me. Talvez isto fosse apenas o meu subconsciente a pregar-me partidas. Esperei mais uns segundos mas nada mudou. Eu continuava deitada no chão, com Jacob abraçado a mim, sem saber exactamente o que fazer ou como é que aquilo tinha acontecido.

Finalmente a minha mente começou a relembrar os acontecimentos da noite passada e senti o meu rosto ficar vermelho. Ele beijou-me, eu respondi ao beijo. As nossas roupas acabaram por desaparecer subitamente, e ele continuou a beijar-me fazendo-me sentir completamente à sua mercê. Não tínhamos trocado palavras a não ser murmúrios, ele tinha mesmo gemido o meu nome algumas vezes. Relembrar aquilo era embaraçoso mas ao mesmo tempo era viciante.

Não parámos, nem mesmo quando a sua cama se partiu e tivemos que continuar no chão. De repente pensei em Billy e Rachel. Será que estavam em casa enquanto nós fazíamos amor?

_Amor_… Fora uma escolha de palavra interessante para quem prometera nunca mais se apaixonar. Para mim estar com Jacob fora amor, mas para ele provavelmente não tinha esse significado. E isso assustava-me. Ele iria com certeza arrepender-se e eu não queria enfrentá-lo, pelo menos não neste momento.

Tinha de ir para casa o mais depressa possível antes que as coisas se tornassem ainda mais constrangedoras para mim.

Lentamente consegui retirar os seus braços da minha cintura e procurei a minha roupa que estava espalhada pelo chão. O seu pequeno quarto parecia ter sido alvo de um furacão. Tentei a todo o custo vestir-me e arranjar-me decentemente, evitando pensar que na noite passada tinha dormido não só com o meu alfa não-imprimido, mas também com um menor. Com certeza eu iria parar ao Inferno ou à cadeia. Com um pouco de sorte Jacob estaria tão envergonhado que não se atreveria a fazer queixa de mim à polícia.

Estava prestes a abrir a porta do quarto quando me lembrei que poderia encontrar Billy ou Rachel na cozinha. Era de manhã e Billy costumava levantar-se cedo. Talvez fosse melhor evitar a família de Jacob pois não tinha qualquer desculpa para lhes dar no caso de me perguntarem o que é que eu estava ali a fazer àquela hora.

Imaginei a minha resposta: _"Estou apenas a deixar a cena de um crime. Roubei a virgindade do Jacob e preciso de um lugar para me esconder porque tenho demasiado medo de o enfrentar_."

Havia de ser giro. Eu só podia ser a rapariga mais estúpida do mundo. Estúpida e carente.

Abri a janela tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível e deixei o seu quarto. Não era por vontade própria que eu o deixava daquela maneira mas não conseguia imaginar-me a falar com ele, frente a frente, depois da noite passada. Precisava de um tempo e provavelmente ele também.

Era realmente difícil de acreditar que eu tinha dormido com Jacob. Não fazia ideia das razões que o tinham levado a não evitar aquele disparate. Afinal de contas, tal como todos os outros lobos, Jacob devia esperar encontrar a sua alma gémea e não me surpreendia que ele quisesse guardar a sua primeira vez para a mulher com a qual passaria o resto da sua vida. Nesse caso, porque razão tinha ele dormido comigo?

Quando cheguei a casa senti, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, que estava com sorte. Seth dormia profundamente no seu quarto e isso permitiu-me ir directamente para a casa de banho. Durante o duche tentei ao máximo apagar o cheiro de Jacob do meu corpo mas era impossível. O cheiro dele continuava na minha pele apesar de estar camuflado com o cheiro a morango do meu champô.

Enquanto vestia roupa lavada mais flashes da noite passada assombraram a minha mente. Fora provavelmente a melhor noite da minha miserável existência, mas fora um erro tremendo. Não por estar arrependida, porque para ser honesta, não estava arrependida de nada, mas por saber que não voltaria a acontecer e que a nossa amizade jamais seria como antes.

Aliás não iria restar muito dela assim que Jacob acordasse e se desse conta do que acontecera. E era isso que eu mais temia. Tinha medo de saber quais tinham sido as suas razões para me ter beijado e para ter dormido comigo. Será que fora somente uma reacção puramente masculina à nossa proximidade? Será que pensara que eu era uma rapariga frágil que necessitava de conforto? Será que ele me via como uma mulher fácil que aceitava deitar-se com qualquer um? Será que tivera pena de mim e sentira que eu precisava de estar com um homem?

Também não sabia como é que ele ia reagir agora que tinha finalmente dormido com uma mulher. Será que ia ficar aborrecido por ter desperdiçado a sua primeira vez comigo? Será que ia contar a toda a gente e gabar-se a Quil e Embry que tinha finalmente domado a infame Leah Clearwater?

A minha melhor opção era sair da Reserva o mais depressa possível. Não queria estar presente quando toda a gente soubesse. Os rumores costumavam surgir rapidamente no seio de uma população tão diminuta, especialmente quando alguns membros dessa população podiam partilhar pensamentos.

Realmente eu não queria estar presente quando Jacob mostrasse a toda a alcateia o que acontecera entre nós. O meu irmão iria com certeza ter um ataque, e eu iria tornar-me a anedota preferida de todos.

No momento em que relembrei o modo de como Jacob me tinha feito sentir especial e desejada na noite anterior, decidi que tinha de ir beber um café bem forte. Tinha de tentar esquecer o toque das suas mãos quentes na minha pele, os seus beijos ardentes nos meus lábios e em outras partes do meu corpo que eu mal me atrevia a enunciar com receio que Seth acordasse com o bater desenfreado do meu coração.

Enquanto bebia o meu terceiro café na cozinha tentava perceber porque raios é que eu me tinha apaixonado por Jacob. Porque é que todas as minhas defesas tinham caído por terra na noite passada? Será o olhar gentil, terno e carinhoso que tínhamos trocado quando os nossos corpos estavam unidos num só, fora apenas uma ilusão? Ou será que fora isso que me fizera ter esperança? Será que entregar-me a ele fora mesmo um erro?

Todas aquelas questões estavam a pôr-me tonta e com dores de cabeça e talvez por isso não senti Seth entrar na cozinha.

"Bom dia." Disse ele esfregando os olhos. "Onde estiveste a noite toda?"

Fiquei completamente sem fala porque não estava habituada a mentir ao meu irmão e sinceramente não sabia o que responder. A verdade estava fora de questão, por isso, tentei acalmar-me e arranjar uma mentira convincente.

"Bom dia…" Não conseguia pensar em mais nada que não fosse eu e Jacob no seu quarto minúsculo, no chão, a gemer.

"Desapareceste ontem à noite. O que é que aconteceu?"

Eu sabia que tal como Jacob, Seth também deveria pensar que eu ficara demasiado deprimida com as notícias de que Emily ia ser mãe.

"Precisava de aclarar as ideias e não dei pelas horas." Não era totalmente mentira, porém eu acabara por fazer muito mais do que aclarar ideias ontem à noite.

"Não foste a única a desaparecer…o Jake também desapareceu de repente. Tínhamos combinado ir para os penhascos mas ele não apareceu."

Engoli em seco, tentando perceber se Seth desconfiava de alguma coisa, mas ele não parecia saber de nada.

"O Billy teve de ir para casa com a Rachel e o Paul porque o Jake não o veio buscar." Continuou o meu irmão.

"A sério? E a que horas foi isso?"

"Por volta das duas da manhã."

Será que eu e Jacob ainda estávamos a fazer amor a essa hora? Repreendi-me mentalmente por usar de novo a palavra "amor". Não havia nada entre mim e Jacob e eu não devia acalentar ideias ou esperanças.

De qualquer modo não tinha ouvido ninguém chegar durante aquele tempo e esperava sinceramente que ninguém nos tivesse ouvido.

"Estás bem, Leah? Estás um pouco vermelha…estás doente?"

"Estou óptima."

"Passaste a noite na floresta?" Questionou ele preocupado.

"Claro que não. Regressei tarde e como já estavas a dormir fui para o meu quarto."

Agora sim, estava mesmo a mentir e Seth notou um pouco de pânico na minha voz.

"O que é que se passa?"

"Nada."

"Estás a agir de um modo estranho…e também tens um cheiro estranho."

Praguejei mentalmente contra os estúpidos poderes que tínhamos adquiridos depois de nos termos transformado em lobos. Os nossos sentidos estavam desenvolvidos e Seth conseguia distinguir um odor diferente do meu na minha pele, mas será que conseguia identificar a quem pertencia?

"Do que é que estás a falar Seth?" Tentei desconversar.

"Cheiras a um perfume barato…ou melhor…cheiras tão mal quanto o perfume da Rosalie. A sério Leah…é horrível."

"Bem, isto é o que acontece quando temos uma vampira como irmã adoptiva. A Bella vem tantas vezes cá a casa que o cheiro dela infestou tudo."

Eu sabia que não era justo culpar Bella mas pelo menos desta vez ela até que estava a ser prestável.

Seth encolheu os ombros e eu aproveitei para subir para o meu quarto antes que ele se lembrasse de me fazer mais perguntas. Cerca de uma hora depois decidi começar a fazer as malas. Não levaria muita coisa, apenas o essencial. Não tinha muito dinheiro comigo, mas chegava para arrendar um pequeno quarto em Seattle por um par de meses.

Entretanto teria de encontrar um trabalho. Não queria ficar em Seattle para sempre pois estava demasiado perto de La Push. O mais difícil era, sem dúvida, despedir-me da minha família. Não queria que a minha mãe e Seth se preocupassem comigo mas não conseguia encontrar a forma indicada para lhes dizer que me ia embora durante uns bons tempos.

Assim, talvez fosse melhor não me despedir de ninguém. Quando chegasse a Seattle ligaria para a minha mãe para lhe dizer que estava tudo bem. Jamais fazia intenções de dizer a quem quer que fosse que a razão da minha partida fora o facto de me ter apaixonado por Jacob Black.

Podia simplesmente mentir e dizer que me sentia demasiado desiludida por saber que Emily e Sam iam ser pais e que por isso não conseguia estar na Reserva. Toda a gente iria acreditar porque toda a gente ainda pensava que eu continuava a amar Sam.

Aproveitei para colocar as minhas coisas no carro quando ouvi Seth ir para a casa de banho. Estava a ligar o automóvel quando o carro patrulha de Charlie estacionou atrás de mim, bloqueando a minha saída.

"Obrigado Charlie. A Leah depois vai levar-me a Forks." Disse a minha mãe beijando a face de Charlie e saindo do carro.

Charlie fez inversão de marcha e acenou-me, desaparecendo de seguida.

"Bom dia, querida. Vais a algum lado?" Perguntou a minha mãe.

"Eu…ia a Forks. Preciso de fazer umas compras." Menti.

"As compras vão ter de esperar."

"Porquê?"

"Temos de ir a casa do Billy."

"Porquê?" Perguntei nervosamente.

"Temos de discutir alguns assuntos importantes sobre a alcateia."

"Não entendo…porque razão é que eu também tenho de ir?"

"Tu és beta da alcateia. O Sam também vai lá estar."

"Mas eu não quero ir…não posso ir."

A minha mãe deitou-me um olhar curioso e também um pouco zangado.

"Porque é que não podes ir?"

"Porque não. Tenho coisas para fazer." Não podia dizer muito mais do que aquilo ou a minha mãe iria desconfiar. Sempre fora difícil esconder coisas à minha mãe, ela detectava mentiras a quilómetros de distância.

"Temos de ir e acabou-se. Vamos…sai do carro Leah." Pediu a minha mãe.

"Mas mãe…" Tentei fazer birra, mas como eu esperava, não resultou.

Saí do carro e seguia-a sem saber o que faria quando me encontrasse novamente sob o mesmo tecto que Jacob. Não era boa ideia estarmos no mesmo local quando há menos de vinte e quatro horas atrás tínhamos quebrado todas as barreiras da intimidade entre um homem e uma mulher, quando há menos de vinte e quatro horas atrás ele tinha murmurado o meu nome várias vezes, quando há menos de vinte e quatro horas eu me tinha entregado a ele sem reservas e ele me proporcionara a melhor noite da minha vida.

A minha única esperança era que Jacob estivesse com amnésia, o que era muito pouco provável. Quando a minha mãe bateu à porta da pequena casa vermelha, eu estava quase a sufocar. Só queria sair dali.

Rachel estava de saída quando entrámos e Billy cumprimentou a minha mãe começando a falar de algo ao qual eu não estava a prestar qualquer atenção.

"Parece que tenho de ir acordar o Jake. Não sei o que se passa com ele hoje…geralmente não costuma levantar-se tarde."

Tentei não corar. Na verdade, tendo em conta aquilo que tínhamos feito ontem à noite, era um mistério eu conseguir andar normalmente, porque apesar de inexperiente Jacob tinha tido um desempenho acima das minhas expectativas e eu não podia queixar-me nem da sua performance nem do seu "tamanho". Não me admirava portanto que Jacob estivesse esgotado e ainda estivesse a dormir.

"Eu vou Billy."

Quase saltei de susto quando Sam saiu de trás de mim. Estava tão apavorada com o facto de estar tão perto de Jacob novamente que nem sequer reparara na presença de Sam.

Ele entrou no quarto de Jacob e eu rezei com todas as forças que ele não conseguisse perceber porque é que Jacob estava a dormir, despido, no chão. Não tinha deixado nada que me pertencesse no quarto mas o meu cheiro ainda deveria estar presente.

"Leah, estás a ouvir?" Perguntou Billy.

"Desculpa Billy…estava a pensar numa coisa."

_Como por exemplo no desempenho do teu filho ontem à noite quando perdeu a virgindade comigo. _Pensei eu corando de imediato.

"O Billy estava a dizer que tu e o Sam são ambos excelentes betas." Avisou a minha mãe.

"Certo…obrigado." Disse eu tentando ouvir a conversa entre Jacob e Sam no seu quarto.

"_Não te aproximes dela, Jake. Vais magoar-te." _Disse Sam com alguma autoridade.

"_Não me dês ordens, Uley!" _Ripostou Jacob. _"Não mandas em mim e não mandas na vida dela."_

"_O que se passa entre vocês?"_

"_Nada!"_

"_Não te esqueças que vais para o Canadá…não brinques com os sentimentos das outras pessoas, Black."_

Sam estava com suspeitas, o que não me admirava dado os odores e o estado caótico do quarto de Jacob, mas parecia não desconfiar que já tínhamos ido longe demais.

Ainda assim aquilo que me chamou mais a atenção foi quando Sam mencionou o facto de Jacob estar de partida para o Canadá. Isso queria dizer que ele já se decidira. Queria dizer que Jacob ia mesmo viver com os Cullen por uns tempos. Ia viver com _ela_. No final de contas, Bella vencia sempre. Tinha sido estúpido da minha parte pensar que ele reconsideraria ficar depois da noite passada.

Porque haveria ele de o fazer quando o que acontecera entre nós fora um erro e não significava absolutamente nada?

Sem dar conta comecei a tremer ligeiramente. Apetecia-me chorar mas consegui suster as lágrimas.

"Tenho de ir." Informei. Não queria destruir a casa de Billy.

"Onde vais?" Perguntou a minha mãe admirada.

"Tenho mesmo de ir."

Estava quase a chegar à porta quando Jacob me chamou. A sua voz soava tão diferente agora. Era mais forte, masculina, profunda.

"Leah! Onde vais?" Perguntou ele.

"Para casa." Menti sem me voltar para trás.

"Na verdade estava só à espera que o Jake acordasse para lhe perguntar o que ele decidiu em relação à proposta da Bella." Informou Billy.

"Eu já sei a resposta dele, Billy. Ele decidiu aceitar…e na verdade acho que é melhor assim. O Jacob também merece uma pausa. Eu desejo-lhe felicidades."

"Achas que ele deve ir, Billy?" Questionou a minha mãe.

"Se ele já decidiu…" Billy encolheu os ombros.

"Queres que eu vá?" Perguntou Jacob. O tom da sua voz era claro. Aquela pergunta era dirigida a mim, mas mais ninguém entendeu isso e foi Billy quem respondeu.

"Por mim podes fazer o que quiseres. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, mereces uma recompensa. Além disso o Sam ou a Leah podem substituir-te."

"Eu aceito a posição de alfa." Declarou Sam.

"Calma Sam, a minha filha também pode ser um lobo alfa. A decisão é do Jake."

"Na verdade, não posso aceitar mesmo que me convidem para ser alfa. Quero parar de me transformar e tentar ter uma vida normal como antes. Quero esquecer tudo o aconteceu até agora porque foram erros atrás de erros…"

Disse aquelas palavras intencionalmente. Queria que Jacob acreditasse que não me importava que ele fosse com os vampiros. Não ia implorar-lhe para ficar se era isso que ele estava à espera. Nem ia dar parte fraca perante o Concelho e Sam.

"Espero que sejas muito feliz com a tua parasita preferida." Acrescentei.

"Não sei se quero ir…" Murmurou ele. "Quero dizer…na noite passada eu…"

Jacob calou-se quando se lembrou que não estávamos sozinhos. Felizmente ninguém percebeu.

Naquele momento queria dizer-lhe que não queria que ele fosse. Queria confessar-lhe que o amava e que a noite passada fora maravilhosa. Mas não podia arriscar outra desilusão. Mesmo que ele acabasse por ficar, Jacob iria imprimir um dia. Não haviam esperanças para mim.

"Não precisamos de ti aqui, Jacob. Nem eu, nem ninguém…Podes ir quando quiseres. Aproveita a oportunidade e não olhes para trás. Não penses em nada do que aconteceu, porque eu também não vou pensar."

Abri a porta e saí, começando imediatamente a chorar. Felizmente ninguém me seguiu.

* * *

N/Autora: Consegui terminar o capítulo mais cedo e aqui está.


	26. Gold Beach

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**26. Gold Beach**

Gold Beach, Condado de Curry, Estado do Oregon. Fora a pequena cidade de Gold Beach que eu escolhera como minha nova "casa". Depois de ter deixado Forks, tinha passado duas semanas em Seattle mas um dia senti o cheiro dele demasiado próximo do meu apartamento e decidi partir para mais longe antes que me encontrasse. Eu tinha a certeza que ele e Seth andavam à minha procura.

Sentia a falta da Reserva, provavelmente mais do que alguma vez imaginara e fora possivelmente essa a razão que me levara a instalar em Gold Beach. As semelhanças entre Gold Beach e a cidade de Forks eram evidentes. Com cerca de dois mil habitantes e um clima chuvoso, a única grande diferença era que de inicio eu não conhecia ninguém em Gold Beach e o tempo era decididamente mais solarengo.

As pessoas eram simpáticas e a maior parte da população acima dos dezoito anos trabalhavam quase exclusivamente em actividades relacionadas com o mar. Eu alugara um pequeno apartamento, mais pequeno do que aquele que habitara em Seattle, e conseguira um trabalho numa livraria próxima do centro da cidade. Algumas vezes, especialmente de noite, trabalhava como babysitter.

Precisava de me manter ocupada e além disso queria juntar o máximo de dinheiro possível para viajar. Não pretendia ficar em Gold Beach para o resto da minha vida. Talvez para o ano conseguisse ter dinheiro suficiente para viajar pelo estrangeiro. A América do Sul era bem mais apelativa do que o Canadá.

Hoje era o meu dia de folga. Tomei o pequeno-almoço evitando olhar para o calendário que estava pendurado na parede, porém eu sabia que dia era. Tinham-se passado quatro meses desde que eu deixara La Push. Quatro meses desde a última vez em que nos tínhamos visto.

Liguei o computador portátil que recentemente tinha adquirido numa loja, em segunda mão, e verifiquei o meu e-mail. Tinha uma mensagem do meu irmão. Quando deixei a Reserva não me apercebi das consequências da minha partida imediatamente.

A minha mãe e Seth entraram em pânico quando não me encontraram em casa. Em apenas três dias, tinham colocado a polícia ao corrente do meu desaparecimento e só quando lhes telefonei é que decidiram pedir a Charlie que cancelasse as buscas.

Seth implorou-me que voltasse e a minha mãe estava claramente desiludida com a minha decisão. Mas resisti até mesmo depois de ouvir o meu irmão chorar pelo telefone. Por essa razão decidi ver-me livre do telemóvel, além disso Jacob não parava de me ligar.

Tentando esquecer tudo aquilo que acontecera no passado, deixei o meu cabelo crescer até aos ombros e passei a vestir-me melhor. Não podia andar de calções curtos e blusas decotadas numa cidade nova onde ninguém me conhecia. Há mais de três meses que não me transformava em lobo, o que era um feito grandioso para alguém com o meu temperamento.

Como não queria ficar totalmente incontactável prometi ao meu irmão que ia manter o meu endereço de e-mail para que pudéssemos falar regularmente. Por isso tinha comprado um computador com o meu primeiro salário. O contacto de Jacob e da maior parte dos meus irmãos de alcateia estavam bloqueados, porque não queria que me incomodassem.

Um mês depois de me ter instalado em Gold Beach tinha recebido um e-mail de Emily. Antes de o ler, pensei se queria realmente saber notícias dela e da sua gravidez, e acabei por constatar que isso não me incomodava tanto quanto era suposto incomodar-me. Além de Seth, Emily passara a ser o meu único contacto com a Reserva, pela simples razão do seu e-mail ter sido totalmente diferente daquilo que eu esperava.

Esperava que ela me tentasse convencer a regressar ou que dissesse que sentia muito a minha falta, mas Emily não fez nada disso. Limitou-se apenas a contar-me como estava a minha mãe, Seth e os outros. Deste modo fiquei a saber que Alice já tomara conta dos preparativos do casamento de Rachel e Paul. O casal já tinha marcado a data para Fevereiro do ano seguinte, um mês antes de Emily ter o seu bebé.

Por esse motivo e como Emily não iria poder ser dama de honor, toda a gente tinha pensado que eu poderia substituir a minha prima, mas Emily não se atreveu a convidar-me. Pelos vistos ela ainda me conhecia bastante bem.

Por Emily soube também que os Cullen tinham deixado Forks mais cedo do que o previsto. Como não havia notícias de Irina, tinham-se instalado do Canadá em inícios de Agosto. Jacob partira com eles deixando a posição de alfa a Sam que por sua vez escolhera Jared como seu beta.

As patrulhas tinham sido reduzidas e em princípio esperava-se que os lobos mais novos deixassem de se transformar em sacos de pulga gigantes em breve.

O choque veio quando li no e-mail de Emily que Seth tinha ido com Jacob e com os vampiros para o Canadá. Na opinião da minha prima, Seth estava demasiado deprimido com a minha partida por isso decidira seguir o seu líder. Jacob era talvez a pessoa mais próxima do meu irmão depois de mim, pelo que não estranhei totalmente esta decisão. O que estranhei realmente foi o facto de a minha mãe ter permitido que ele fosse.

Depois de Seth se instalar no Canadá comecei a receber e-mails do meu irmão a contar-me como era viver com os Cullen na pequena cidade de Dawson. Ele parecia entusiasmado por estar finalmente a viver fora da Reserva. Dizia-me várias vezes que tinha saudades minhas e da nossa mãe, mas que mudar de ares também era bom.

Seth nunca se incomodara com o cheiro dos vampiros e apreciava até a companhia da maioria dos Cullen. Jacob por sua vez, e segundo as palavras do meu irmão, estava a ter alguns problemas. Era normal tendo em conta que a sua relação com o violador de mentes e com a Loira psicótica nunca fora muito boa.

Seth falou-me das constantes alterações de humor de Jacob, da sua falta de interesse em praticamente tudo excepto carros e jogos, e nas suas constantes discussões com Edward e Rosalie. Eu não fazia ideia porque é que ele estava a reagir daquele modo já que a decisão de ir morar com os Cullen fora inteiramente dele. Sempre pensei que iria ficar feliz por estar com a sua maravilhosa Bella.

Durante os últimos quatro meses eu tinha tentado esquecer tudo o que se passara entre nós. A minha sanidade mental dependia disso. Não era saudável estar constantemente a relembrar aquela noite.

Por uns tempos consegui ser bem sucedida pois estava ocupada em arranjar um local para viver, um trabalho e novos amigos, mas assim que comecei a seguir uma rotina isso deixou de ser suficiente.

Eu conhecera pessoas novas, mas ainda assim sentia um vazio dentro do peito que não era comum. Por agora o meu novo grupo de amigos era pequeno. Havia a Elizabeth, de quem eu me tornara amiga depois de lhe perguntar indicações sobre um emprego, e claro os amigos dela que eu agora também conhecia: a Johanna e o seu namorado Robbert, a Callie, a Maria e o seu irmão Christian e a namorada dele, Allison.

Eram boas pessoas mas não era a mesma coisa. Eu sentia a falta da alcateia, até mesmo das piadas estúpidas de Paul e dos constantes queixumes de Quil. Sentia sobretudo a falta das suas imbecilidades e comentários idiotas. Eu tinha quase a certeza que eles não sentiam a minha falta mas não conseguia evitar de me sentir um pouco deslocada estando longe deles. Nada poderia substituir os laços entre uma alcateia e eu, mesmo não o desejando, fazia parte dela.

Enquanto olhei para o céu escuro através da janela do meu pequeno apartamento, reli o e-mail do meu irmão pela terceira vez.

_Leah sinto muito a tua falta. A mãe e o Charlie vêm a Dawson daqui a duas semanas para celebrar o dia de Acção de Graças connosco. A mãe ficaria muito feliz se pudesses vir também. A Esme vai cozinhar. O Jake vai visitar o Billy e a Rachel a La Push por isso será apenas a nossa família. Espero que aceites o convite. Tenho muitas saudades tuas. _

_Adoro-te, Seth._

Seth continuava a ser o meu ponto fraco. Ele era a única pessoa no mundo que conseguia fazer o meu coração derreter em segundos. Era tão inocente e ingénuo que enquanto eu ainda me tentava habituar à ideia de que Charlie Swan era agora meu padrasto, Seth já considerava Charlie e Bella como membros da nossa família.

Pensei seriamente sobre o convite do meu irmão. Eu também sentia a falta dele e da minha mãe, afinal de contas nunca tínhamos estado tanto tempo separados. Eu queria aceitar o convite e estava inclinada a fazê-lo uma vez que Jacob não iria estar presente.

A única sanguessuga a evitar era o violador de mentes, mas de qualquer modo ele já devia saber tudo pois já deveria ter lido a mente de Jacob. Mesmo que ele dissesse a toda a gente onde eu estava a viver, eu apenas teria de sair de Gold Beach e ir para outro local.

Porém se Edward tentasse interferir nos meus assuntos, eu faria com que ele se arrependesse, nem que tivesse de lhe arrancar algumas partes do seu corpo de mármore incandescente.

Decidindo finalmente sobre a resposta a enviar ao meu irmão, escrevi que talvez aparecesse para o jantar, mas que ainda estava a pensar no assunto. Seth saberia que isso era o mesmo que aceitar o convite. Ele percebia as minhas meias respostas. Éramos irmãos afinal de contas.

Inconscientemente desviei os olhos para a parede onde o calendário marcava o dia 11 de Novembro. Era o dia do décimo oitavo aniversário de Jacob. Eu não era a mesma desde aquela noite. Estava arrependida de não lhe ter dito que o amava mas eu sabia que ele não iria acreditar em mim. Toda a gente pensava que eu continuava apaixonada por Sam e que tinha deixado La Push por sentir ciúmes da minha prima.

Durante a maior parte do meu tempo livre tentava não pensar nele. Não era saudável continuar a pensar naquela noite, aliás isso apenas demonstrava o meu masoquismo desmesurado. Nunca tinha existido uma relação entre nós, fora apenas sexo, uma tentativa de lutar contra a solidão que se abatera sobre mim desde que Sam me tinha abandonado. Não havia nada mais. Ou pelo menos era isso em que eu queria acreditar.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de o esquecer. Mais cedo ou mais tarde Jacob iria imprimir numa rapariga que lhe pudesse dar tudo aquilo que ele merecia, tudo aquilo que eu jamais lhe poderia dar. Quanto mais cedo isso acontecesse, melhor para todos.

Quando cheguei ao centro comercial começou a chover torrencialmente. Tinha combinado sair com as minhas novas amigas. Elizabeth, Callie, Maria e Allison estavam à minha espera junto de um pequeno café onde nos sentámos para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

"Então o teu irmão convenceu-te a regressar a casa?" Perguntou Maria.

"Não…não vou regressar a casa vou apenas visitar uns amigos ao Canadá."

"Tens a certeza que é só isso? Eu acho que vais é visitar o teu namorado." Callie piscou o olho às outras.

"O Seth não é meu namorado. Já vos disse que é meu irmão."

"Está bem…como queiras. De qualquer modo ele é a única pessoa de quem falas."

"Tenho saudades dele. Não o vejo há quatro meses."

"Voltas depois do dia de Acção de Graças, certo?" Perguntou Elizabeth. "Queria convidar-te para ires jantar a minha casa."

"Claro." Menti. Na verdade não sabia se iria regressar a Gold Beach ou não. Se Edward ameaçasse contar a toda a gente onde eu estava, teria de me ir embora.

"Não me pareces muito feliz por ir visitar os teus amigos." Disse Callie.

Callie era curiosa por natureza e costumava bombardear-me de questões sobre La Push e sobre as razões pelas quais eu estava a viver ali. Ela achava que eu estava a esconder-lhes coisas. Se ele soubesse metade da história…

"Vou visitar a família da filha do meu padrasto. Digamos apenas que ela não é a minha…_pessoa_ preferida."

Todas elas entenderam a frieza na minha voz. Ainda que não soubessem nada sobre a natural inimizade entre lobos e vampiros, a verdade é que no que dizia respeito aos meus sentimentos pelas sanguessugas eu era sempre bastante previsível e não tinha qualquer problema em demonstrá-los abertamente. Não gostava deles, ponto final.

Tinha de admitir que Carlisle Cullen e a sua esposa, que cozinhava maravilhosamente bem, não eram muito maus.

Alice e Jasper eram estranhos e não havia muito mais a dizer sobre eles. Rosalie era irritante e Emmett era um idiota, mas eram toleráveis na maioria das vezes. Edward e Bella eram os únicos de quem eu queria afastar-me, principalmente porque ambos haviam causado diversos problemas a Jacob.

"Eles não são assim tão maus." Acabei por confessar. "Pelo menos a maioria deles. Só aceitei ir porque a minha mãe e o meu irmão vão lá estar."

"Tens a certeza que é só por eles? Pareces…não sei…com saudades de alguém…talvez um ex-namorado?" Questionou Callie.

Suspirei pesadamente. Callie não ia desistir tão facilmente e eu não queria tocar no assunto.

"Onde está a Allison?" Perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

"Estou aqui." Disse uma voz atrás de mim.

Allison era uma viciada em brinquedos, especialmente em bonecos de pelúcia. Ela tinha a maior colecção de todo o estado do Oregon segundo Elizabeth.

Assim que tínhamos chegado ao centro comercial, Allison tinha corrido em direcção à máquina dos bonecos de pelúcia e tinha lá estado até agora sem que tivéssemos reparado na sua ausência.

"Tu tens mesmo vinte e quatro anos?" Perguntei ao ver que ela trazia nos braços um monte de bonecos de pelúcia.

Ela sorriu um pouco embaraçada.

"Achas mesmo que precisas de mais coisas dessas?" Ralhou Maria. "Não sei como raios é que o meu irmão te aguenta."

"Tenho de completar a minha colecção. Consegui tirar a aranha azul, o sapo amarelo e o gato cor-de-rosa."

Ela colocou os seus três bonecos novos em cima da mesa, mas os seus braços continuaram cheios de outros bonecos que ela provavelmente já tinha.

"O que é que vais fazer com os repetidos?" Perguntou Maria.

"Escolhe um." Disse Allison alegremente.

Maria fez-lhe a vontade e retirou um golfinho azul e Callie ficou com uma doninha castanha. Allison deu a Elizabeth uma borboleta roxa e quando chegou à minha vez entregou-me o boneco que lhe restava, um lobo castanho avermelhado.

Comecei a rir-me da ironia. De todos os animais que ela tinha tirado da máquina, tinha-me calhado um lobo castanho avermelhado. Será que isso era algum tipo de sinal?

"Não gostas?"

"Não é isso…" Disse eu.

O que é que era suposto eu responder? _"Sei que não sabes mas estou apaixonado por um homem que se transforma num lobo gigante castanho avermelhado nos tempos livres."?_

"Não gostas de lobos?"

Não pude evitar uma risada.

Claro que eu gostava de lobos. Eu própria era um lobo. O meu irmão era um lobo, os meus amigos eram lobos…a pessoa que eu amava era um lobo.

"Leah…estás bem?" Callie olhou para mim admirada.

"Estou óptima."

Foi nesse instante que entendi que não importava para onde eu fugisse pois as memórias de Jacob Black iriam assombrar-me por toda a eternidade.

* * *

A/Note: A partir do capítulo passado vão começar a notar-se com maior facilidade as diferenças entre a versão anterior e a actual da história, por isso para quem já leu a primeira versão é natural que não se lembrem de certas partes dos próximos capítulos.

Obrigado pelas reviews.

Alane – Sim, não te preocupes, irei terminar mas a história tem 44 capítulos, ainda falta um pouco. Bjos


	27. RendezVous

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**27. Rendez-Vous**

O Canadá não era definitivamente o meu destino preferido. Além das baixas temperaturas em Novembro, da neve e da distância que eu tivera de percorrer no meu pobre e antigo automóvel, a cidade de Dawson fazia-me recordar La Push demasiado.

Tal como eu esperava os Cullen não viviam exactamente no centro da cidade mas sim um pouco afastados da população, numa mansão em tudo idêntica à que possuíam em Forks e que era também ela rodeada por uma vasta floresta. A única diferença era a existência de uma casa mais pequena junto às garagens.

O local era tal e qual como Seth me descrevera. Calmo e acolhedor, apesar do cheiro horrível dos vampiros. Quando finalmente estacionei em frente da casa, Seth e Alice estavam à porta. O meu irmão esperou que eu saísse do carro para correr até mim e me envolver num forte abraço.

Ele estava um pouco mais alto e decididamente mais forte, o que queria dizer que Esme estava a alimentá-lo bem.

Sorrindo, Seth largou-me.

"Tive tantas saudades tuas Leah."

"Eu também tive saudades tuas maninho." Confessei.

"E minhas?" Perguntou Alice.

"Nem por isso…mas é bom ver-te de novo sanguessuga."

Alice não ficou ofendida pelo uso daquele adjectivo. Na verdade os Cullen já estavam habituados aos meus comentários.

"O teu carro precisa de uma revisão urgente. Posso pedir à Rose para tratar disso." Ofereceu Alice.

"A Loira percebe de carros?" Questionei admirada.

"Há muitas coisas sobre mim que não sabes." Disse Rosalie juntado-se a nós na entrada.

"Olá para ti também." Tentei provocá-la.

"Leah…por favor, não comeces." Implorou Seth.

"Está bem…Então diz-me maninho…como estás?"

"Estou óptimo. A mãe e o Charlie só chegam amanhã."

Eu tinha decidido chegar um dia mais cedo por temer que o meu carro não aguentasse toda a viagem.

"Os rapazes foram caçar." Avisou Alice. "Vamos para dentro."

Lentamente segui a vidente até à cozinha onde fomos encontrar Bella e Esme a cozinhar. Cheirava bem mas não disse nada porque não queria elogiá-las.

"Olá Leah." Cumprimentaram ambas. Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça.

"O Seth estava super entusiasmado com a tua visita." Disse Bella olhando para o meu irmão com carinho. Eu senti-me um pouco ciumenta. Não me agradava o facto de pensar que Bella poderia ter ocupado o meu lugar enquanto irmã de Seth.

"Imagino que sim." Disse eu com alguma brusquidão. Não tinha intenção de soar tão fria mas com Bella era impossível controlar-me.

"Espero que gostes de comida italiana. É a minha especialidade desde que conhecemos a Bella." Disse Esme tentando mudar de assunto.

"Sim, eu gosto de tudo desde que não esteja envenenado." Brinquei.

Bella olhou para mim chocada.

"Nós não faríamos isso!" Disse ela de imediato.

"A Leah estava só a brincar." Avisou o meu irmão.

Era tão fácil meter-me com Bella que eu mal podia resistir. Sem Jacob e sem o violador de mentes ali eu podia divertir-me um pouco a irritá-la.

"Alice, será que podes ir preparar a mesa?" Pediu Esme.

"Também posso ajudar." Disse eu. A minha intenção não era ser simpática mas sim sair da cozinha onde o cheiro nauseabundo das quatro vampiras me estava a deixar mal disposta.

"Nem pensar. És nossa convidada. A Alice faz isso num instante." Sorriu Esme.

Alice começou a retirar pratos e copos do armário e a levá-los para a sala de jantar.

"Tens a certeza que usaste os ingredientes correctos? Isso parece um pouco…esquisito." Referi olhando para a panela que Bella mexia cuidadosamente.

Ela ficou um pouco embaraçada.

"Sei que as minhas qualidades na cozinha não são tão boas quanto as da Esme mas sempre pensei que não era má cozinheira porque tive de começar a cozinhar para a minha mãe desde os dez anos."

"Se calhar foi por isso que ela decidiu deixar-te com o Charlie alguns anos depois." Retorqui secamente fazendo-a olhar para mim com um ar um pouco aborrecido.

"Leah." Avisou Seth de novo. "Por favor…"

"Desculpa maninho…é a força do hábito."

Nesse instante ouvimos um carro a estacionar na garagem e segundos depois Carlisle Cullen entrava na cozinha com um semblante feliz e acolhedor, como sempre.

"Olá Leah, como tens passado?"

"Bem, obrigado." Respondi. Era difícil ser rude para o doutor quando ele era sempre tão simpático e prestável. Ele era talvez o único membro da família que eu realmente respeitava.

"A Sue vai ficar feliz de te ver, ela tem estado muito preocupada." Disse Carlisle.

"Os rapazes chegaram." Avisou Rosalie.

De facto já se ouviam as vozes deles lá fora e pouco depois, a enorme figura de Emmett surgiu à porta, seguido de Edward e Jasper. Curiosamente senti um cheiro familiar e abanei a cabeça tentando entender porque é que estava a sentir o cheiro a terra molhada e a floresta quando estava na cozinha com oito vampiros mal cheirosos.

E foi então que o vi. Jacob acabava de entrar atrás de Jasper, usando apenas uns calções gastos de cor azul e ténis. O meu coração bateu com mais força quando os seus olhos cor de chocolate encontraram os meus.

Não fazia ideia do que fazer. Jacob era suposto estar em La Push, de visita à sua família.

"Também convidámos o Billy e a Rachel." Explicou Edward lendo a minha mente.

Eu não podia ficar ali. Não podia estar com ele. Tinha de me ir embora imediatamente pois não estava preparada para o enfrentar.

"Não é boa ideia." Avisou o violador de mentes.

Ele tinha razão. Se eu saísse dali a correr sem dar explicações todos iriam desconfiar.

"O que se passa Leah?" Perguntou Seth curioso.

"Nada." Respondi, desviando o olhar sobre Jacob.

"Edward…desde quando tens segredos com a rapariga-lobo?" Questionou Emmett. "Também quero saber."

"Não é segredo nenhum." Disse Edward sorrindo. "Ela está apenas um pouco confusa."

"O jantar está pronto!" Anunciou Esme. "Vamos para a mesa."

Aquele era, sem dúvida, o jantar mais constrangedor de toda a minha vida. Estava a ter uma refeição com oito vampiros, o meu irmão e o homem com quem dormira há quatro meses atrás e tentava desesperadamente esquecer, sem sucesso.

Enquanto Jacob jantava em silêncio, Seth começara a contar-me as suas peripécias enquanto estudante no Liceu de Dawson, o qual frequentava na companhia de Edward, Bella, Alice e Jasper.

"O Seth é muito popular no Liceu." Disse Alice. "Ele tem muitas fãs."

O meu irmão corou.

"Isso é porque sou vosso amigo. As pessoas estão sempre a fazer-me perguntas sobre vocês."

Jacob levantou o olhar do prato de lasanha e fixou os olhos em mim com uma intensidade que queimava. Tentei ignorá-lo.

"Onde estiveste Leah?" Perguntou Bella. Agora todos me olhavam com curiosidade e atenção.

"Gold Beach. É uma pequena cidade no estado do Oregon." Não valia a pena mentir ou esconder a verdade porque o violador de mentes saberia tudo num instante.

"Andámos à tua procura em Seattle." Confessou o meu irmão.

Eu sabia disso mas não disse nada. Não queria que ele soubesse que eu fugira de Seattle por eles andarem à minha procura.

"Não gosto de cidades muito grandes." Disfarcei.

"Como é viver em Gold Beach?" Perguntou Seth.

"Um pouco como Forks, sem os vampiros e os lobos."

"Parece óptimo." Riu-se Emmett. "Aposto que quase morres de tédio."

"As pessoas são simpáticas. Tenho um emprego e fiz alguns amigos."

"Pelo menos a rapariga-lobo parece estar a esforçar-se…ao contrário de determinados cachorros vira-latas que só sabem viver à nossa custa." Os olhos amarelos de Rosalie focaram-se em Jacob e ele devolveu-lhe o olhar mostrando-lhe o dedo do meio.

"Porque não ficas aqui connosco, Leah?" Sugeriu Seth. "Assim podíamos voltar a ser uma alcateia de verdade. Podes juntar-te à alcateia do Jake."

"Não tenho uma alcateia. A alcateia agora é do Sam."

Fiquei surpreendida ao ouvir a voz de Jacob soar tão sexy. Desde quando é que me sentia atraída apenas pelo som da sua voz?

"Então porque é que só consegues ouvir-me a mim quando nos transformamos?" Replicou Seth.

"O Seth pode ter razão Jacob." Confirmou Carlisle. "Quando deixaste La Push deixaste o Sam no comando mas não renunciaste ao teu direito de nascimento. O posto de alfa sempre te pertenceu. Uma vez que o Seth te seguiu é como se tivesses formado uma nova alcateia."

Jacob encolheu os ombros. Era óbvio que ele não concordava mas não parecia querer entrar em discussões sobre esse assunto.

"Vá lá Leah, será como antigamente. Eu, tu e o Jake."

Senti o meu rosto ficar mais quente só de ter ouvido as palavras "tu" e "Jake" na mesma frase. Algumas imagens dos nossos corpos despidos na sua cama semi-partida afloraram os meus pensamentos.

"Não vou ficar aqui, Seth." Disse eu tentando recuperar o meu pensamento racional e esquecer o modo como o meu corpo se tinha moldado perfeitamente ao de Jacob.

"Tens alguém à tua espera em Gold Beach?" A voz de Jacob voltou a fazer-me tremer. Estava completamente paralisada face à intensidade do seu tom de voz. Era difícil perceber se ele estava zangado ou apenas curioso.

"Talvez." Menti.

"Amigos?" Perguntou Bella.

"Sim."

Jacob cerrou os punhos.

"Isso é óptimo, Leah. Podias trazer um dos teus amigos como teu par para o casamento da Rachel." Disse Alice.

Jacob rosnou baixinho. Eu não sabia se ele estava chateado por eu ter amigos novos ou por não lhe agradar a ideia do casamento da sua irmã com Paul.

"Acho que é melhor não." Confessei. "Acho que não vou poder vir."

"Porque não? Não conheceste nenhum rapaz que possa vir contigo?" Insistiu Alice.

"Bem…podia pedir ao Ja…Jace mas não sei…" Menti novamente. Olhei para Jacob discretamente e ele parecia pronto para matar alguém.

"Mas a Rachel quer que vás ao casamento dela…além disso o Paul e os outros também têm saudades tuas." Disse Seth.

Olhei para ele com um olhar de repreensão. Será que Seth achava mesmo que eu ia acreditar naquilo? Tudo bem que a minha mãe e ele tivessem saudades minhas, mas Paul? Ninguém na alcateia se importava minimamente comigo e não iam começar a fazê-lo agora só porque eu estava longe da Reserva. Eu estava convencida que quanto mais longe eu estivesse, melhor era para todos eles.

"Se não quiseres trazer o teu amigo podes sempre ir com o Jake. Ele também não tem par." Sugeriu Bella.

Novamente as memórias daquela noite invadiram a minha mente como um vírus. Mas consegui controlar-me rapidamente.

"Por favor…outra vez não." Queixou-se Edward fulminando Jacob com o olhar. "Importas-te de te controlar? Quatro meses é o suficiente…não preciso de ver isto todas as vezes que te sentes frustrado, está bem?"

"Sai da minha cabeça!" Exclamou Jacob zangado.

"O que se passa Edward?" Perguntou Bella olhando para ambos.

"Nada. O teu marido apenas tem de aprender a respeitar a privacidade alheia." Disse Jacob.

"Privacidade? Estás a brincar? Tu nem sequer tentas controlar os teus pensamentos." Defendeu-se Edward.

Foi com alguma surpresa que percebi que as memórias daquela noite também assombravam Jacob do mesmo modo que a mim, mas não sabia porquê. Afinal de contas ele estava a viver com Bella e já deveria ter esquecido tudo há muito tempo.

Se eu não sentisse algo mais forte por ele já teria conseguido esquecer.

Depois do jantar os Cullen fizeram questão de me convidar para conviver com eles na sua magnífica sala de estar, onde Seth, Jacob, Emmett e Rosalie decidiram jogar Grand Theft Auto. Alice e Bella desfolhavam algumas revistas com vestidos de noiva e Esme decidiu mostrar-me alguns álbuns de fotografias.

Jasper, Edward e Carlisle desapareceram, com certeza estavam ocupados com outros afazeres. O que quer que isso quisesse dizer na linguagem de vampiros.

Discretamente notei que Jacob olhava para mim constantemente e desejei desaparecer dali. Por fim ao chegarmos ao oitavo álbum, disse que estava cansada e Bella decidiu acompanhar-me até ao quarto onde eu ficaria naquela noite.

Para minha supresa ela conduziu-me até ao anexo que estava perto das garagens. Pelos vistos Seth e Jacob não viviam realmente com os Cullen mas sim numa casa separada.

"Não é que não os queiramos em nossa casa mas…a Rose passa o tempo todo a implicar com o Jake e da primeira vez que discutiram tivemos de remodelar a cozinha…" Bella parecia querer desculpar-se.

"Pois…era de esperar." De facto, do que é que eles estavam à espera? A relação entre a Loira e Jacob sempre fora explosiva. Surpreendia-me que conseguissem estar sob o mesmo tecto sem se matarem.

"As coisas tornaram-se muito confusas depois de partires de La Push." Contou Bella tentando iniciar conversa.

"Porquê?"

"Não sei…O Jake nunca chegou a dizer nada mas suponho que estava relacionado com a alcateia."

Na verdade não tinha nada a ver com a alcateia, Jacob devia apenas estar arrependido por ter dormido comigo.

"Porque é que te foste embora?"

"Precisava de estar sozinha." Eu estava a tornar-me uma excelente actriz.

"O Jake disse que te foste embora por causa do Sam e da Emily. Porque…porque a Emily está grávida."

"O Jacob é um idiota. Ele está enganado se pensa que eu ainda amo o Sam. Além disso eu estou feliz pela Emily."

"Alguma vez pensaste nisso?"

"No quê?"

"Tu sabes…Casar e ter filhos com o Sam?"

"Há muito tempo…mas agora já não. Não tenho nada a ver com o Sam."

"Voltarias para ele se acontecesse alguma coisa à tua prima?"

"Não. Nunca."

Bella acenou e levou-me até ao meu quarto.

"Se precisares de alguma coisa o Jacob está no quarto ao lado, está bem?"

Óptimo. Era mesmo o que me faltava. Dormir sob o mesmo tecto que ele, separados apenas por uma parede.

Tranquei a porta assim que Bella me deixou sozinha e aproveitei para mudar de roupa. Estava cansada e nervosa. Talvez devesse aproveitar para fugir durante a noite, porém…estar tão perto dele de novo era como um vício para mim.

Algumas horas depois a lua surgiu no céu e subitamente ouvi passos atrás da porta do quarto. Sabia que era ele.

"Abre a porta Leah. Sei que não estás a dormir."

"Vai-te embora." Murmurei.

"Não. Precisamos de falar."

"Não, não precisamos. Vai-te embora."

"Abre a porta." Pediu ele com mais autoridade.

"Por favor…vai dormir."

Por alguns instantes pensei que ele fosse deitar a porta abaixo.

"Não consigo dormir." Confessou baixinho.

"Isso não é problema meu."

"Leah, abre a porcaria da porta ou obrigo-te a fazê-lo com um comando alfa." Ameaçou ele.

"Eu não pertenço à tua alcateia." Retorqui, sentando-me na cama furiosa com a sua ameaça.

"Pertences sim. Continuas a ser a _minha_ beta."

O meu corpo tremeu involuntariamente ao ouvi-lo pronunciar o pronome possessivo _minha_. A minha garganta secou e tive de conter um suspiro.

"Não quero falar contigo. Deixa-me em paz."

Esperei durante alguns segundos por uma atitude ou comentário mas a única coisa que ouvi foram os seus passos a afastarem-se. Suspirei de alívio. E foi então que vi uma sombra abrir a janela e entrar furtivamente no meu quarto. Mal podia acreditar que ele tinha tido aquela ousadia.

Agora já não havia meio de fugir. Eu fora encurralada.

"Temos mesmo de falar Leah." Declarou ele com um sorriso no rosto que me deixou completamente petrificada.


	28. Momento de Fraqueza

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane, Leah Clearwater Black.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Classificação do Capítulo: M (sem conteúdo explícito)**

**28. Momento de Fraqueza**

"O que pensas que estás a fazer Black?" Perguntei levantando-me furiosa. Detestava quando me encurralavam.

"Não abriste a porta…Usei o plano B."

"Vai dormir e deixa-me em paz."

"Não nos vemos há quatro meses…" Disse ele com suavidade.

O meu plano era mesmo esse. Não queria vê-lo nunca mais.

"E depois?" Questionei com frieza.

"Temos muito para falar."

"Não, não temos." Insisti.

Ele deu um passo na minha direcção e eu recuei. Não queria estar assim tão perto dele.

"Tudo bem…De qualquer modo eu sei o que vais dizer e não vale a pena fazer uma tempestade dum copo de água."

"Sabes o que vou dizer?" Perguntou ele com curiosidade.

"Sim." Anui. "Ouve, Jacob…Eu quero continuar a ser tua amiga, por isso talvez seja melhor esquecermos tudo o que aconteceu e continuar com a nossa vida..."

"Porque é que te foste embora?" Interrompeu-me Jacob.

"Tu sabes bem porquê."

"Não, não sei. Eu não queria que te fosses embora. Queria pedir desculpa por não…"

"Não faz mal." Foi a minha vez de interromper. "Não precisas de pedir desculpa. A culpa foi minha. Sei que somos apenas amigos e não tens de te sentir culpado."

"Não me sinto culpado. Eu…apenas não queria que tivesse acontecido daquela maneira. Eu não queria que pensasses que me aproveitei da situação e…"

"Na verdade…como sua mais velha, parece que fui eu quem se aproveitou por isso não te preocupes."

"Eu devia ter-te dito naquela noite que…"

"Eu sei que foi um erro. Não precisas de o dizer." Interrompi de novo. "Vamos esquecer tudo e assim poderás continuar a viver feliz com a tua sanguessuga preferida."

"Não foi um erro Leah."

"O quê?" O meu coração bateu rapidamente depois de ouvir as suas palavras.

"Eu…sinto algo por ti Leah e tenho a certeza que também tens sentimentos por mim ou não me terias deixado tocar-te daquela maneira."

Ele não era tão idiota como eu sempre pensara. Vendo-me completamente imóvel e calada Jacob veio até junto de mim e colocou as suas mãos no meu rosto.

"Jacob…por favor não tornes tudo mais difícil do que já é." Implorei.

"Ainda o amas?"

Eu sabia que ele se referia a Sam. Talvez se eu lhe mentisse e dissesse que sim ele me largasse. Porém fui atraiçoada pelo meu próprio cérebro que decidiu ser honesto.

"Não."

Ele sorriu satisfeito com a minha resposta.

"Não foi um erro para ti, pois não?" Perguntou. As suas mãos percorreram o meu corpo até se localizarem na minha cintura.

"Não sou a pessoa certa para ti Jacob…" Murmurei tentando não olhá-lo. Os seus olhos seriam a minha perdição.

"Essa decisão é minha." Afirmou com convicção. Ele puxou-me com suavidade, juntando os nossos corpos e os seus lábios tocaram nos meus. Senti as minhas pernas fraquejarem e a minha mente deixou de funcionar por alguns instantes.

"Jacob, não podemos fazer isto…" Tentei resistir o máximo que podia mas a proximidade entre nós estava a fazer com que isso foi impossível. Além disso Jacob nunca seguira os conselhos de ninguém.

"Eu quero estar contigo. Estou à tua espera há quatro meses…tudo o que tenho feito é pensar em ti."

Lentamente Jacob empurrou-me para cima da cama. As minhas defesas tinham caído como se fossem um baralho de cartas ao primeiro toque. Naquele momento eu já não tinha forças para resistir.

Sentindo o seu corpo sobre o meu, deixei-o retirar as minhas roupas com calma. O seu coração batia desenfreadamente tal como o meu. Eu sabia que ele iria levar o seu tempo a explorar o meu corpo por isso decidi fazer o mesmo. Jacob tinha um corpo invejável para um rapaz de dezoito anos e as minhas mãos passaram por todos os contornos bem definidos dos seus ombros largos, das suas costas, do seu peito maravilhosamente esculpido e dos seus braços fortes. Cada vez que ele me tocava sentia como se um choque eléctrico me estivesse a atingir.

"Isto não é um erro…" Murmurou ele beijando o meu pescoço e fazendo-me gemer baixinho.

"Eu vou acabar por arruinar a tua vida…Eu arruíno sempre tudo."

"Não se eu arruinar a tua primeiro." Ele beijou-me com intensidade.

"És um idiota." Murmurei nos seus lábios.

"Posso viver com isso." Riu-se ele.

"Um dia vais arrepender-te disto."

Ele levantou o corpo ligeiramente para me olhar nos olhos e sorriu. Era aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava.

"Duvido."

Entrelaçando as nossas mãos, Jacob começou por percorrer o meu corpo com beijos ardentes, desde o meu pescoço até ao meu umbigo. Rendida ao seu toque não me preocupei com mais nada que não fosse senti-lo.

Não me apercebi do momento em que ele se posicionou entre as minhas pernas, nem sei em que altura comecei a gemer o seu nome, mas foi precisamente nessa altura que senti as lágrimas correrem livremente pelo meu rosto.

O ritmo acelerado que ele entretanto tinha estabelecido, provocando em mim todo o tipo de emoções, acalmou quando ele percebeu que eu estava a chorar.

"Estou a magoar-te?" Perguntou com um tom preocupado.

Fisicamente não. Ele não estava a magoar-me de modo algum, muito pelo contrário. Tudo o que eu sentia era maravilhoso pois há muito tempo que não estava com alguém daquela maneira.

Mas emocionalmente eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, acabaria por sair magoada.

"Não…" Respondi tentando controlar a minha respiração.

"Mas estás a chorar…" A sua preocupação pelo meu bem-estar era algo do qual eu não estava à espera. Há muito tempo que ninguém se preocupava comigo ou com os meus sentimentos.

"Não te preocupes…não pares…" Pedi.

E ele não parou. O bater do seu coração estava em sincronia com o meu, tal como as nossas respirações ofegantes. Envolvendo as minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura, incitei-o a acelerar os seus movimentos e ele captou a ideia com entusiasmo e precisão. Alcançamos o derradeiro prazer juntos e ele gemeu o meu nome enquanto os nossos corpos tremiam de êxtase, ainda unidos.

Alguns segundos depois, Jacob rolou na cama, deitando-se de costas ao meu lado. Senti o frio da noite consumir-me de imediato mas ele puxou-me para o calor do seu abraço.

Todas as promessas que eu fizera a mim mesma de nunca mais sucumbir perante as minhas emoções, nunca mais me apaixonar, nunca mais acreditar no amor, nunca mais pensar nele, tinham-se desfeito em cinzas. Naquele momento eu sentia-me mais feliz do que alguma fora na vida. Era como se nada de mal pudesse acontecer desde que Jacob estivesse comigo.

Porém, no fundo, eu sabia que esse sentimento não ia durar para sempre.

Quando acordei, cerca de duas horas depois, senti-me calma, tranquila e segura. A sensação de acordar nos braços de Jacob era uma das melhores coisas que eu já sentira. Olhei para o seu rosto calmo e observei-o por uns minutos. Ele dormia profundamente.

Jacob era perfeito. Não só fisicamente. Ele era perfeito em tudo. Desde a sua imaturidade até ao seu cavalheiresco sentido de honra, ele era alguém que eu seguiria até ao fim do mundo se ao menos ele fosse meu. Mas não era. Jacob não me pertencia.

Sem me aperceber eu iniciara um jogo perigoso porque no fim seria eu a arcar com as consequências do que acabara de acontecer entre nós. O facto de ele sentir algo por mim não mudava nada. Ele continuava a ser um lobo não imprimido.

Um dia Jacob iria conhecer a sua alma gémea, tal como acontecera com Sam, e mais uma vez, essa mulher não seria eu. Era estúpido da minha parte ter esperanças de que isso não acontecesse porque Jacob era o alfa legítimo de La Push e os seus genes tinham de ser passados à próxima geração.

Eu não lhe podia dar mais do que o meu coração. Não lhe podia assegurar uma descendência porque desde que me tornara um lobo era infértil.

Assim que ele conhecesse a sua alma gémea, esqueceria tudo o que se passara entre nós e seria eu a ficar com as memórias. Eu não podia passar por uma nova rejeição. A primeira quase me destruíra. Jacob ainda podia vir a ter o seu final feliz, ao contrário de mim.

Mas para isso eu teria de desaparecer da sua vida para sempre. Levantei-me calmamente, tentando não fazer barulho. Depois de me vestir preparei a minha mala e saí. Não podia ficar ali. Não havia um futuro para nós. Quanto tempo teríamos antes que ele imprimisse? Um mês, um ano? Fosse o tempo que fosse, eu não podia viver com o medo constante de o perder.

Começara a nevar novamente. Ponderei ir despedir-me do meu irmão porque sabia que ele iria ficar desiludido na manhã seguinte mas decidi que era melhor assim. Coloquei a mala no carro e estava a preparar-me para entrar quando dois braços envolveram a minha cintura.

"Onde vais?" Questionou Jacob.

"Desculpa mas não posso ficar."

"Deixei-te partir uma vez, não vou permitir que o faças de novo."

"Por favor Jacob. As coisas entre nós nunca irão resultar."

"Desde quando te tornaste vidente?"

Ele rodou-me nos seus braços encurralando-me entre o seu corpo e o carro.

"Jacob…eu não te mereço. Tu precisas de alguém que possa…"

"Não vou imprimir!" Disse ele com firmeza.

"Claro que vais! Tu és o alfa! Irás imprimir tal como os outros!" Retorqui.

"Não preciso de magia para estar com a pessoa certa. Preciso de algo real, preciso de ti, Leah."

"Não sou a pessoa certa. Tu sabes isso."

"Porque não?"

"Tu sabes porquê…"

"Diz-me que esta noite não significou nada para ti e eu deixo-te ir."

Ele sabia jogar sujo quando era preciso.

"Ouve Jacob…Eu quero que sejas feliz. Um dia irás agradecer-me por isto."

"Estás a brincar? Eu estou apaixonado por ti…não podes ir-te embora assim."

"Tu não me amas, Jacob. Apenas…te sentes sozinho. Fomos ambos rejeitados pelas pessoas que amávamos e queres ter alguém ao teu lado. Eu compreendo mas…um dia vais encontrar a rapariga certa para ti e serás feliz tal como o Sam. Vais deixar-me exactamente como o Sam deixou."

"Eu não sou o Sam!" Ele levantou a voz zangado. "O Sam não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu. Não foi o nome do Sam que gemeste ali dentro, foi o meu! Por isso não fales no Sam…não o uses como desculpa para não admitires o que sentes por mim."

"Eu sei que não és o Sam! Mas não vais conseguir resistir à impressão e eu não posso passar pelo mesmo! Não vou ser rejeitada de novo!"

"Eu posso lutar contra a impressão se estiveres ao meu lado."

"Isso é impossível." Murmurei. "Lamento mas não posso ficar contigo."

"Podes sim. Tu és minha, eu sei que me queres tal como eu te quero a ti…mas tens medo de admitir que me amas."

"Mesmo que eu admita que estou apaixonada por ti, isso não muda nada. És demasiado novo e…irás imprimir um dia."

"Demasiado novo? Não sabia que a minha idade também era um problema! Da primeira vez não te ouvi queixar."

"Porque eu não estava a raciocinar…estava vulnerável e…" Corei com violência.

"Foi a minha primeira vez…" Interrompeu ele. "Estava com medo de não ser suficientemente bom para ti…estava com medo que me acusasses de me ter aproveitado de ti…estava com medo que me estivesses a usar para tentares esquecer o Sam…Não imaginas como foi difícil ver-te sair pela porta sem sequer falares comigo sobre o que tinha acontecido. Pensei que me odiavas."

"Seria mais fácil se te conseguisse odiar." Confessei. "Eu nunca pretendi apaixonar-me por ti." As lágrimas estavam prontas para correr de novo e Jacob puxou-me suavemente contra o seu peito.

Ficámos abraçados durante alguns segundos.

"Dá-me uma hipótese."

Levantei a cabeça e vi que ele falava a sério. Emocionada pelo seu pedido, beijei-o ternamente. Eu amava-o mais do que inicialmente pensara e era por isso que era tão difícil dizer adeus.

"Tu fizeste-me amar de novo, reparaste o meu coração partido e eu nunca serei capaz de te agradecer o suficiente por isso. O meu coração é teu mas o teu destino não é ficar comigo."

"Não podes ter a certeza disso. A impressão é algo raro."

"Tu és o alfa legítimo…terás de imprimir."

"Tu és a única rapariga-lobo. Há sempre excepções à regra."

"Sou uma aberração genética."

"O Carlisle tem estado a estudar a alcateia. Ele acha que há uma razão para haver somente uma rapariga na alcateia."

"Isso não interessa. Não há maneira de mudar o que eu sou."

Inalei o seu cheiro para o registar melhor na minha mente e tentei libertar-me do seu abraço mas ele não me largou.

"Obrigado por teres sido meu amigo e por teres estado ao meu lado quando precisei. Obrigado por me fazeres sentir amada outra vez. Eu gostava que as coisas fossem diferentes."

"Eu queria dizer-te que te amava antes da batalha mas tive medo." Confessou ele.

"Eu também queria dizer-te quando a batalha terminou."

Jacob apertou a minha cintura nos seus braços e voltou a beijar-me. Eu sabia que tinha de sair dali o mais depressa possível ou voltaria a entregar-me a ele.

"Não me deixes." Implorou.

"Lamento…Eu amo-te mas não posso ficar."

Surpreendido pela minha declaração Jacob largou-me e eu aproveitei para entrar no carro.

"Leah…eu também te amo." Declarou ele segurando a porta do carro.

"Eu sei e é por isso que tenho de ir. Com sorte esquecerás tudo o que se passou em breve." Disse eu segurando as lágrimas o melhor que podia. Com um pouco de sorte talvez ele encontrasse a sua impressão brevemente.

"Estás enganada. Eu não vou esquecer…eu não vou imprimir."

Ligando o carro, acelerei e Jacob foi obrigado a recuar. Desta vez foi muito mais difícil partir. Da primeira vez eu tinha a certeza que Jacob não me amava e que apenas nos tínhamos deixado levar pelas nossas emoções. Era mais fácil pensar que ele ainda amava Bella e que o que acontecera entre nós fora somente uma noite de sexo.

Agora tudo era diferente. Eu tinha admitido que o amava e ele também mas infelizmente isso não era o suficiente.

Estava quase a sair de Dawson quando uma sombra surgiu à frente do meu carro. Felizmente não havia trânsito e consegui travar a tempo. Reconhecendo Edward Cullen, pensei em acelerar e atropelá-lo mas isso não ia impedi-lo de vir atrás de mim, além disso ele já devia saber o meu plano.

Resignada esperei que Edward entrasse para o lugar do passageiro. Agradeci aos Céus o facto de não estar a chorar porque não queria que ninguém me visse chorar por Jacob Black.

"Podes fazê-lo, se quiseres…Eu não direi a ninguém." Disse Edward.

"Vai para o Inferno sanguessuga." Atirei. Não me apetecia ter aquela conversa. Edward só me estava a fazer perder tempo.

"Estás a fazer tudo errado Leah."

"Pára de me analisar. Que merda queres de mim, Edward?"

"Ele está apaixonado por ti há muito tempo." Explicou. "Acabaste de admitir que também o amas…dormiste com ele pela segunda vez…porque é que estás a fugir como uma cobarde?"

Apeteceu-me transformar em lobo e matá-lo mas isso iria implicar destruir o meu carro, por isso pensei duas vezes.

"Não tens nada a ver com isso." Disse eu apertando o volante.

"Será que me ouviste? Ele está apaixonado por ti." Repetiu.

"E então?"

"E tu estás apaixonada por ele." Concluiu.

"Foi um erro. Um grande erro. Não vai acontecer de novo."

"Não me parece que tenha sido um erro."

"O Jacob irá esquecer-me, tal como eu irei esquecê-lo a ele. Quero que ele seja feliz. Não vou ficar no seu caminho…ele merece o melhor."

"Tens medo que ele tenha a impressão." Declarou Edward.

"Acho que tenho o direito de estar com medo. Já passei por isso antes e dói demasiado."

"O Jacob não é o Sam."

"Mas a dor será a mesma."

"Leah…não seria má ideia seres menos teimosa. O Jacob está apaixonado por ti há muito tempo…desde a noite do meu casamento com a Bella que ele se debate por causa disso. Foi nessa noite que ele se deu conta que sentia algo mais forte do que amizade por ti."

"Não acredito."

"Vocês estavam a sofrer demasiado para o aceitar."

"Isso não importa."

"Importa para ele. De inicio ele tentou lutar contra esses sentimentos. Estava confuso porque não sabia porque razão sentia aquilo por ti. Acho que ele estava assustado porque sabia que tu eras inalcançável. Ele foi obrigado a sair da Reserva comigo e com o Jasper para tentar controlar os seus pensamentos por ti, porque tinha medo que todos os outros descobrissem."

"Não era um teste? Para ver se eu era uma boa líder?"

Edward abanou a cabeça.

"Não. Ele pensou que se estivesse longe de ti, talvez conseguisse deixar de ter aqueles sentimentos. Mas não conseguiu. Ele passava o tempo todo a pensar em ti. Era irritante."

"Isso não quer dizer nada."

"Tens estado enganada sobre ele o tempo todo. O Jacob não aceitou vir para o Canadá para estar com a Bella. Ele veio porque sabia que o Seth viria também e tinha esperanças de que quando tu sentisses saudades do teu irmão, viesses visitar-nos e aí vocês iriam ter de se ver de novo."

Olhei para Edward surpreendida.

"E também podes estar enganada sobre a impressão." Acrescentou ele.

"Há muitas coisas que tu não entendes."

"Tenta explicar-me."

"Eu não posso ficar com ele. Não sou boa o suficiente."

"Ele não está preocupado em ter filhos." Disse Edward lendo na minha mente que eu era infértil. "Ele ama-te muito além disso."

"Isso é agora. Mais tarde mudará de ideias. Não vou passar pelo mesmo duas vezes."

"Sei como te sentes. Compreendo que tenhas medo. Eu também tentei fugir para dar à Bella uma hipótese de ser feliz, mas no fim só acabei por fazer pior."

Encolhi os ombros tentando não me lembrar que fora na altura em que Edward deixara Bella que Jacob se apaixonara por ela.

"Agora sei porque é que ela amou o Jacob. Ele pode não ser tão inteligente ou mesmo tão bem parecido quanto eu mas reconheço um rival à altura quando o vejo e o Jacob é…boa pessoa e também merece ser feliz."

"O Jacob e eu não temos futuro. Existe alguém perfeito para ele…Ele tem de me esquecer para evitar sarilhos com o Sam e com o Conselho."

"O Sam não sabe de nada, por enquanto."

"Não?"

"Ele desconfia que algo se passou porque sentiu o teu cheiro no quarto do Jacob mas não imagina o que realmente aconteceu."

"Não me interessa o que o Sam pensa. Eu só quero sair daqui e esquecer tudo."

"Tu e o Jacob são muito parecidos. Estão sempre a tentar fugir dos vossos sentimentos, sempre a evitar enfrentar a verdade."

"Se já terminaste, eu tenho de ir…"

"Leah…reconsidera. Não cometas o mesmo erro que eu."

"Tenho de ir." Insisti.

"Ele não vai desistir. Ele vai continuar à tua espera."

"Diz-lhe que me esqueça. Para o bem dele…ele precisa de me esquecer." Uma lágrima solitária caiu pelo meu rosto. "E diz ao Seth e à minha mãe que eu lamento não poder estar com eles…"

Edward acenou.

"Espero que não arrependas desta decisão."

Aquelas foram as últimas palavras de Edward antes de eu acelerar e deixar Dawson. Desatei a chorar compulsivamente assim que passei a fronteira mas a minha decisão estava tomada e eu não podia voltar atrás.

xxxxxxxxxx

Regressei a Gold Beach mas não fiquei por mais do que uma semana. Sabia perfeitamente que Edward iria dizer a Jacob onde eu estava e não queria vê-lo. As minhas novas amigas desconfiaram que algo tinha acontecido mas eu não quis adiantar nada. Tentaram convencer-me a ficar mas não resultou. Callie, Elizabeth e Maria organizaram uma festa de despedida e prometemos trocar correspondência regularmente.

Guardei o lobo castanho avermelhado que Allison me tinha dado por cortesia. Esperava sinceramente que um dia nos voltássemos a encontrar. Callie tinha a certeza que isso aconteceria.

Vendi o meu computador e decidi viajar. Já tinha algum dinheiro e preferia andar de cidade em cidade do que habitar um apartamento vazio, recordando a última vez que estivera com Jacob.

Um mês depois de deixar Gold Beach estava hospedada num pequeno hotel numa localidade qualquer no estado do Idaho. O Natal estava a aproximar-se e as ruas começavam a ser enfeitadas para a ocasião. Como eram horas de almoço, sai do quarto e procurei um restaurante acessível para poder ter uma refeição decente. Já há algum tempo que apenas comia hambúrgueres e pizzas e começava a ficar farta desse tipo de comida.

Entrei num restaurante que me pareceu acolhedor e esperei que preparassem o prato que eu pedira. Dois rapazes jovens convidaram-me para a sua mesa mas ignorei-os. Estava farta do amor e de ser rejeitada. Não valia a pena insistir.

E foi então que um cheiro intenso me atingiu. Vampiros. Amaldiçoei a minha sorte. Porque é que eles não podiam ter aparecido depois de almoço? Levantando-me para ir caçar as sanguessugas, tal como era o meu dever, olhei pela janela e vi um Mercedes negro estacionado do lado oposto da rua.

Os Cullen estavam ali. Porque estavam eles ali? Será que andavam à minha procura? Será que Jacob estava com eles?

Deixei o dinheiro em cima do balcão e dirigi-me às traseiras. Não queria encontrar-me com os Cullen de maneira alguma. Infelizmente quando ia sair, Alice e Jasper já me esperavam.

"Olá Leah…como vais?" Perguntou Alice sorrindo.

"Ia agora mesmo almoçar. Querem comer algo? Oh…espera…esqueci-me que vocês não precisam de comer."

"Não mudaste nada. É bom ver que estás bem." Disse Alice. "Jasper vai buscar algo para a Leah comer pelo caminho."

Sem perder tempo pela minha resposta, Alice agarrou num dos meus braços e arrastou-me até ao Mercedes onde Bella nos esperava.

Puxando-me para dentro do carro, Bella aclarou a voz antes de falar.

"Leah…É bom ver-te." Eu rolei os olhos. O sentimento não era mútuo.

"Como me encontraram?"

"A Alice tem…" Bella calou-se.

"Contactos." Confessou a vidente.

Será que elas eram agentes federais ou alguma coisa parecida?

"O que fazem aqui?"

"Viemos buscar-te." Respondeu Bella.

"Nem pensar. Não vou a lado nenhum com vocês."

Entretanto Jasper entrou no carro e passou-me um saco com alguma comida. O meu estômago queixou-se mas não quis comer nada porque não queria ir com eles.

"Temos de ir." Referiu ele.

"Não vou a lado nenhum." Repeti. "Além disso o meu carro está no parque de estacionamento e…"

"Depois mandamos alguém vir buscá-lo." Avisou Alice fechando as portas do carro.

"Leah…" Disse Bella não retirando os olhos de mim. "Aconteceu uma coisa…"

Foi aí que percebi porque é que Jasper estava ali com elas. O seu objectivo era certificar-se que eu não entrava em pânico.

"O que se passa?" Perguntei. "O meu irmão está bem?"

"Sim…o Seth está óptimo." Disse Alice e por alguns segundos acalmei-me um pouco.

"A Sue está doente." Confessou Bella.

"A minha mãe?"

"Sim, foi-lhe diagnosticado um tumor cerebral há duas semanas."

Subitamente senti-me tonta. A minha mãe tinha um tumor e eu não estivera ao seu lado para a ajudar. Como é que eu podia ter sido tão egoísta?

"O Carlisle está a tomar conta de tudo, ela está em boas mãos mas vai ser operada depois de amanhã e disse que queria ver-te antes por isso viemos buscar-te." Explicou Bella. "Os médicos acham que ela tem boas hipóteses de sobreviver se o tumor for benigno. O Seth tem estado com ela…"

"Está bem…" Murmurei enquanto Jasper conduzia.

"Ela vai ficar bem." Disse Bella tentando ser simpática. "A Sue é muito forte, tu deves saber disso."

Eu acenei. A minha mãe era de facto bastante forte mas ainda assim eu deveria ter estado ao seu lado.

Algumas horas depois a paisagem tornou-se familiar e chegámos ao Hospital de Forks.

"O Charlie e o Seth estão lá em cima." Disse Bella.

"Certo…Obrigado."

Corri pelas escadas até encontrar Charlie no corredor, junto a uma porta com o número dezasseis.

Ele abraçou-me quando me viu.

"Lamento imenso por não ter estado aqui Charlie."

"Não faz mal, tu não sabias."

"Como é que ela está?"

"Um pouco cansada. Tem tomado muitos medicamentos. Porque não entras? O Seth está com ela."

Respirei fundo e abri a porta, entrando sem fazer barulho. Seth estava sentado ao lado da cama, segurando a mão da nossa mãe, que dormia.

Assim que me viu, o meu irmão levantou-se e abraçou-me ainda mais forte do que Charlie.

"Leah…voltaste." Murmurou ele começando a chorar.

"Peço imensa desculpa por vos ter deixado. Seth…perdoa-me…"

"Ficas connosco quando a mãe estiver a recuperar?" Perguntou com esperança.

"Claro que fico." Abracei-o com força.

"Ela está a dormir." Disse Seth. "Eu ia agora para casa, podemos vir cá os dois amanhã de manhã."

"Está bem."

Deixámos o Hospital na companhia de Charlie. Seth estava a viver com ele desde que regressara do Canadá para poder estar com a minha mãe. Jantámos em sua casa e Charlie contou-me como no dia de Acção de Graças, Carlisle tinha aconselhado a minha mãe a ir ao médico por achá-la demasiado cansada.

Era noite cerrada quando decidi ir para casa. Seth ia ficar com Charlie mas eu precisava de tomar um banho e vestir roupa lavada por isso Charlie levou-me à Reserva e depois regressou a Forks.

O meu carro já estava estacionado junto à garagem quando cheguei, os vampiros tinham cumprido a sua palavra.

E foi então que senti o seu cheiro a floresta e terra molhada. Pensei que estava a alucinar mas quando abri a porta ele estava sentado nas escadas no interior da minha casa, à minha espera, tal como Edward tinha dito.

Não lhe perguntei como é que ele tinha entrado sem chave, nem porque é que estava ali. Apenas corri para ele, abracei-o com força e comecei a chorar.

Ele envolveu os seus braços em redor do meu corpo e beijou o meu cabelo. Pouco depois levou-me para o meu quarto onde nos deitámos abraçados. Não demorei muito tempo até adormecer profundamente.

* * *

Leah Clearwater Black – Muito obrigado pelas palavras de encorajamento. Fico muito feliz por estares a gostar de ler. É muito bom saber que há pessoas que concordam com a minha opinião sobre o livro _Amanhecer_ (eu achei pavoroso, de fugir mesmo!). Também concordo que o Jake e a Leah ficam bem juntos (e claro que o Jake é um "Deus", pelo menos muito mais do que o Edward, mas enfim, isso são outras coisas, né?). Tal como referi no inicio da história, a Renesmee não vai aparecer simplesmente porque não engoli essa história da gravidez da Bella (não é possível um vampiro conceber bebés! Pelo amor de tudo o que é mais sagrado, como é que uma escritora super inteligente pode escrever algo tão estúpido e sem sentido? Os vampiros estão mortos. Não comem, não bebem, não sentem dor física, os órgãos reprodutores deles não funcionam, será que é assim tão difícil entender? Eu acho que não!). Depois do _Eclipse_ sempre imaginei uma história diferente, sem gravidezes e sem Nessie e essa impressão estúpida…foi por isso que comecei a escrever. Sempre imaginei que o Jacob e a Leah terminassem juntos por isso foi uma desilusão quando ele imprimiu na Nessie. Como sou e serei uma fã Leah/Jacob, as minhas histórias terão sempre um final com eles juntos, mesmo que passem por muitos obstáculos.

Quanto às fics de Jake e Leah: é difícil encontrá-las se apenas quiseres ler em português mas também depende dos seus gostos pessoais. Em português existem algumas, porém acho que a maior parte delas se afasta do conteúdo do livro. Depende do que procurares. Se no entanto quiseres apostar noutras línguas existem boas fics em espanhol que seguem os acontecimentos de _Eclipse_ (sugiro espanhol pela proximidade linguística com o português), _Luz de Luna_ (autoria de LiritAgnes - classificação T) e _Cuarto Menguante_ (autoria de Fey Black – classificação M) são muito boas. Neste momento estou a traduzir _Cuarto Menguate_ para inglês com a autorização da sua autora. Há ainda _Maldita Consequência _(Liz Lambert - classificação T). Porém as fics de Leah e Jacob que realmente se destacam pela abundância estão escritas em inglês. Há muitas, bastante variadas, algumas seguem os livros, outras não, mas todas elas com muito potencial. Se estiveres interessada em sugestões de leituras em inglês avisa-me e eu respondo no próximo capítulo. Acho que o grande problema destas fics (de algumas delas) é o facto dos seus autores demorarem muito a actualizá-las fazendo com que os leitores se esqueçam do que leram anteriormente, mas como é óbvio temos de ter paciência porque nem toda a gente tem disponibilidade para escrever a toda a hora. Eu tento colocar um capitulo novo todas as semanas.

Para terminar quero apenas dizer que _Nosso Amanhecer 2_ irá continuar com uma parte 3, 4 e 5 (que estão escritas em inglês), por isso se quiseres é só esperar que eu comece a traduzir.

Boa sorte e boa leitura, Karisan


	29. Alcateias

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane, Leah Clearwater Black.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**29. Alcateias**

Ouvi uma voz chamar o meu nome mas não consegui identificá-la. Sentia-me demasiado sonolenta e cansada.

"Leah. Leah, acorda. Leah!"

"Jacob?" Murmurei levantando a cabeça.

"Jacob?" Repetiu a voz.

Abri os olhos e vi o meu irmão olhar curiosamente para mim.

"Chamaste-me Jacob?" Questionou levantando a sobrancelha.

"Não…talvez…quero dizer…sim…" Balbuciei estupidamente.

"Estou confuso."

"O Jacob telefonou na noite passada." Menti.

"O que é que ele queria?"

"Nada de especial."

Felizmente Seth não insistiu no assunto.

"Vou à escola e depois passo por aqui para irmos ao Hospital." Avisou.

"Escola? Mas pensei que estavas de férias…estamos no Natal."

"E estou, mas tenho de tratar da papelada para me transferir para cá novamente."

"Oh…está bem, então eu espero por ti aqui."

Seth acenou em concordância e saiu.

Olhei em redor para me certificar que Jacob não estava escondido no meu quarto mas confirmei com alguma desilusão que estava sozinha. Porém, talvez fosse melhor assim. Ele não era obrigado a estar comigo só porque tínhamos dormido juntos duas vezes.

Apesar de me ter sentido bem nos seus braços agora eu tinha de me concentrar na minha mãe e não nos meus problemas com Jacob. Depois de me levantar, tomei banho e preparei o pequeno-almoço. Seth chegou quando estava a terminar de comer e fomos imediatamente para o Hospital.

A nossa mãe estava acordada e parecia bem disposta. Ficou extremamente feliz por me ver, apesar da felicidade não ser mútua. Eu estava feliz por vê-la mas ainda me sentia culpada por não ter estado com ela quando ela mais precisara de mim.

"Querida, não te preocupes." Disse ela, segurando a minha mão. "Eu estava com o Charlie e o Seth regressou assim que soube do meu estado."

Era essa a questão. Se eu estivesse com ela, Seth não teria de regressar e podia estar no Canadá a estudar. Ele faltara às aulas para poder estar com a nossa mãe e isso podia fazer com que ele chumbasse o ano novamente.

"Vais ficar connosco?" Perguntou a minha mãe.

"Sim."

"Não vais desaparecer de novo, pois não?" Insistiu. "Tive muitas saudades tuas."

"Não vou a lado nenhum, mãe. Vou ficar aqui."

"Estávamos preocupados porque não respondias sequer aos e-mails do teu irmão nem da Emily."

"Vendi o computador…mas não precisas de te preocupar mais comigo. Agora tens de pensar apenas em ti e em ficar melhor."

"Não estou preocupada comigo. O Carlisle disse-me tudo o que vai acontecer e eu confio nele. Para um…vampiro ele é muito prestável."

"Sim, eu sei." Admiti.

"No entanto…há uma coisa que quero que faças."

"O que é?"

"Queria que fosses falar com o Concelho sobre as alcateias."

"Alcateias?"

"Desde que o Jacob partiu existem duas alcateias e agora o velho Quil quer que as alcateias voltem a ser uma só. Porém…há a questão de quem deve ficar como líder."

"O Jake não quer unir as alcateias." Explicou Seth.

"Porquê?" Perguntei.

"Não sei. Mas o Sam e o Jake têm andado a agir de maneira muito estranha. Estão sempre a discutir e o Jake não quer que eu me transforme quando ele está transformado. Até me deu um comando alfa. Não sei o que se passa com ele."

Eu sabia exactamente o que se passava. Jacob não podia deixar que Seth soubesse sobre o que se passara entre nós e era por isso que lhe dera um comando alfa. Quanto a Sam, ele devia estar cada vez mais desconfiado.

"Queres que as alcateias se voltem a unir?" Perguntei à minha mãe.

"Se todos vocês vão regressar a La Push penso que não faz sentido existirem duas alcateias…mas…não sei."

"E tu Seth?"

"Eu gosto das coisas como estão. Prefiro seguir as ordens do Jake do que as do Sam."

"Porquê?" Perguntou a minha mãe surpreendida.

"Porque o Sam magoou a Leah." Murmurou ele. "Ele não é má pessoa mas magoou-te demasiado e tu és minha irmã." Disse Seth virando-se para mim. "Já eras minha irmã antes de sermos lobos."

"Obrigado, maninho." Sorri. Seth era o melhor irmão do mundo e eu jamais ia esquecer estas palavras.

"Se alguma coisa me acontecer, quero que vocês os dois tomem conta um do outro, está bem?" Disse a minha mãe. Seth e eu trocamos um olhar triste.

"Vais ficar bem." Disse eu.

"Eu amo-vos muito. E quero que saibam que tenho muito orgulho em vocês."

Seth e eu fomos abraçá-la e choramos em conjunto até Charlie se juntar a nós e anunciar que ia ficar com a nossa mãe enquanto nós íamos falar com o Concelho.

Quando chegámos à casa de Billy, Rachel estava sozinha em casa a ver televisão.

"Onde está toda a gente?" Perguntou Seth. Rachel nem sequer se virou.

"Na floresta…Onde mais podiam estar?" Disse ela de mau humor. "Eles estão sempre na maldita floresta."

"Vou chamar o Billy e o velho Quil."

Seth saiu rapidamente.

"Não devias andar atarefada com os preparativos do casamento?" Perguntei.

Rachel virou-se para trás imediatamente.

"Leah? Quando é que chegaste?"

"Ontem…O que se passa contigo?"

Ela encolheu os ombros.

"A Alice tem tudo controlado, o Paul está sempre ocupado por isso a única coisa que posso fazer é ver televisão já que ainda não encontrei um emprego." Queixou-se.

"Podias andar com as outras impressões…Acho que elas têm um grupo de acesso restrito."

"A Emily está grávida, a Kim está sempre a estudar e a Claire é uma criança…Não há muito que possamos fazer juntas."

"Conseguiste convencer a Becca a vir ao teu casamento?" Perguntei mudando de assunto.

"Não. Ela acha que eu sou louca por me ter apaixonado por um dos amigos do nosso irmão."

Eu também, mas não lho podia dizer.

"Ela está a ser hipócrita." Comentou Rachel.

"Porquê?"

"Acha que o meu casamento com um rapaz mais novo do que eu não vai resultar mas nem sequer admite que o casamento dela com alguém da sua idade também não está grande coisa."

"Ela está a ter problemas com o surfista?"

"Sim. Ele quer ter filhos mas parece que há algo de errado com um deles. A Becca não consegue engravidar."

Decidi não comentar porque eu estava na mesma situação que Rebecca.

"Olá Leah. Como está a Sue?" Perguntou Billy entrando na companhia do velho Quil.

"Está a preparar-se para o grande dia." Disse eu.

"É bom saber que estás de volta." Acrescentou o velho Quil.

"Obrigado."

"Vamos até lá fora. O Seth já chamou os outros." Avisou Billy.

Rachel seguiu-nos, indo juntar-se a Paul que estava sentado em cima do Rabbit.

Jacob foi o último a chegar e ficou ao meu lado, fazendo as minhas pernas tremerem ligeiramente. O seu cheiro estava a intoxicar-me, parecendo muito mais intenso que anteriormente.

"A Sue explicou-te o que se passa, certo?" Perguntou Billy.

Eu acenei.

"E o que pensas de tudo isso?" Perguntou o velho Quil.

"Eu…decidi que vou ficar com o alfa legítimo."

"Preferes ficar na alcateia dele?" Perguntou Sam.

"Sim. O Jacob é o verdadeiro líder da alcateia por direito." Expliquei.

Jacob sorriu parecendo estar a desafiar Sam.

"Vocês são patéticos." Disse Sam zangado.

"Porque é que devemos ter duas alcateias quando podíamos ter apenas uma?" Questionou o velho Quil.

"Porque eu quero liderar a minha alcateia e o Sam não quer fazer parte dela." Respondeu Jacob.

Sam cerrou os punhos e olhou Jacob com fúria. Eu não fazia ideia do quanto ele sabia sobre mim e Jacob mas era óbvio que ele não estava confortável com isso.

"Vamos embora." Ordenou Sam para os seus companheiros.

Todos o seguiram excepto Quil e Embry.

"Queremos ficar com vocês." Anunciou Quil. O velho Quil olhou para o neto por cima dos óculos. "Somos família, certo avô?"

O ancião encolheu os ombros.

"Esta juventude é cada vez mais imprevisível." Queixou-se. "Mas se é isso que querem… Jake, podes levar-me para casa?"

"Claro." Disse Jacob. "Vejo-te depois."

O seu murmúrio fez-me arrepiar mas ao mesmo tempo aqueceu o meu coração com a esperança de o ver mais tarde.

"Não vi o Ethan, o Gary, o Rick nem o Jason…" Comentei com Embry observando Jacob partir no carro com o velho Quil.

"Eles já não se transformam há um mês. Finalmente as coisas estão a voltar ao normal por aqui." Explicou Embry.

Eu sorri satisfeita. Pelo menos alguns dos mais novos ainda podiam ter uma vida normal, estudar na Universidade, sair da Reserva.

Naquela noite, depois de eu regressar do Hospital, Jacob voltou a ir a minha casa, aproveitando o facto que Seth estava em Forks com Charlie. Ficamos deitados na minha cama, tal como na noite anterior. Não falamos nem fizemos mais nada a não ser ouvir o som dos nossos corações enquanto sentíamos o calor irromper de todos os nossos poros. Não era um silêncio constrangedor, pelo contrário. Era algo maravilhoso. Era como se ele soubesse que naquele momento eu não podia focar as minhas atenções na nossa relação porque a operação da minha mãe era mais importante. E isso só fazia com que eu o amasse cada vez mais.

xxxxxxxxxx

Apesar das tensas relações entre as duas alcateias, Sam e os outros juntaram-se a nós no Hospital de Forks durante as três horas que durou a operação da minha mãe. Sam teve uma conversa um pouco agitada com Jacob sobre a permanência de Quil e Embry na nossa alcateia, e os seguranças do Hospital quase os expulsaram, mas no fim ambos se acalmaram. Sam acabou por perceber que a decisão não era sua, por isso não teve outra hipótese se não aceitar.

"A tia Sue vai ficar bem…tenho a certeza." Disse Emily aproximando-se de mim e de Seth enquanto estávamos na sala de espera.

"Obrigado pelo apoio, Em." Disse o meu irmão.

"A minha filha vai chamar-se Ella Susanah…quero que ela seja tão forte quanto a tia Sue."

"É uma menina?" Perguntei.

"Sim."

"Parabéns." Segurei a mão de Emily por um instante e olhei para Sam que parecia desiludido. Sam sempre quisera ter um rapaz.

"As raparigas são tão fortes quanto os rapazes." Comentei. "E ela também poderá ter o gene."

Emily encolheu-se um pouco ao pensar que a sua filha poderia vir a ser como eu.

Bella estava constantemente a telefonar ao pai para saber novidades mas só ao fim de três horas é que a equipa médica veio falar connosco. A operação correra bem, o tumor era benigno e a minha mãe, apesar da longa recuperação iria ficar bem. Assim que Charlie contactou Bella, esta convenceu-nos a aceitar que Carlisle pagasse todos os custos do caro tratamento que a minha mãe teria de fazer durante alguns meses.

Por cortesia e porque Seth tinha grande consideração pelos Cullen, aceitei. Enquanto Seth acompanhou Charlie a casa, eu regressei à Reserva. Também precisava de descansar e de respirar fundo depois de tudo o que se passara. Jacob bateu à porta cinco minutos depois de eu entrar. Sorri involuntariamente deixando-o beijar-me na face antes de entrar.

Quando ia fechar a porta Sam apareceu de repente. Ao ver Jacob, o seu semblante tornou-se carregado.

"O que queres Sam?" Perguntei.

"Tenho de falar contigo."

Jacob puxou-me pela cintura e Sam olhou-o furiosamente. Jacob devolveu-lhe o olhar e eu quase podia jurar que o tinha ouvido rosnar baixinho. Por fim Sam cruzou os braços resignado com as atitudes de Jacob.

"Será que podes deixar de ser tão criança e dar-nos alguma privacidade? Quero falar com a Leah a sós."

"A Leah pediu-me para vir aqui, não vou a lado nenhum. Podes falar." Retorquiu Jacob.

"Não quero falar contigo Jake." Insistiu Sam.

"E eu não vou deixá-la contigo. Ela é a_ minha_ beta."

Não querendo ver nenhum deles destruir a minha casa, decidi afastar-me de Jacob para não provocar Sam.

"Parem de discutir." Pedi. "A minha mãe acabou de ser operada e o meu irmão vai chegar daqui a algumas horas. Não estou com disposição para discussões."

"Porque não voltas para o Canadá para junto da Bella?" Disse Sam para provocar Jacob.

"Porque é que não voltas para casa para junto da tua mulher grávida?" Ripostou Jacob com alguma agressividade na voz.

"Jacob! Pára!" Pedi colocando uma mão sobre o seu peito. "Vai para casa, eu preciso de falar com o Sam, está bem?"

"Queres que eu vá para casa?"

"Sim. Eu telefono-te se precisar de alguma coisa."

Jacob fez um ar de cachorro abandonado, mas acabou por seguir a minha sugestão e saiu em direcção à floresta. Eu sabia perfeitamente que ele não iria para casa. Depois de Jacob deixar o nosso campo de visão, convidei Sam a entrar.

"O que é que queres?" Perguntei de novo enquanto caminhava para a cozinha. Estava esfomeada porque não tinha comido nada desde que fora para o Hospital antes da operação da minha mãe.

"O que se passa entre ti e o Jacob?" Perguntou ele de rompante.

"Ele é o meu alfa. Não precisas de saber mais nada."

"Queres mesmo ficar numa alcateia com quatro miúdos irresponsáveis?"

"Sim."

"Não podes estar a falar a sério…Não podes confiar nele só porque ele é descendente de Ephraim Black. Sabes perfeitamente que a alcateia sempre dependeu de mim para funcionar. Sem a minha ajuda o Jake não seria capaz de liderar."

"Que humilde…" Repreendi.

"Ele é demasiado jovem e ainda ama a Bella. Mas tu estás demasiado cega para ver isso."

Agora Sam já não estava a falar de liderança nem de responsabilidades. Estava a insinuar que Jacob não era a pessoa ideal para mim.

"O Jacob não é uma criança. Ele cresceu e apesar de tudo confio nas suas qualidades." Respondi ignorando o seu último comentário.

"Um dia ele vai imprimir e terá de assumir o seu papel…sabes o que isso significa, certo?"

"Sim…mas não será a primeira vez que me desiludem dessa maneira. Tu fizeste um óptimo trabalho nesse departamento."

Sam olhou para mim com uma expressão triste.

"Espero que não te arrependas da tua decisão. Espero que não voltes a sair magoada…"

"Não te preocupes comigo agora Sam…Se não o fizeste naquela altura, agora não é o momento de te armares em herói."

Sam saiu cabisbaixo e poucos minutos depois Jacob regressou.

"Queres falar?" Questionou.

Eu abanei a cabeça negativamente. Precisava de mais algum tempo para colocar as ideias em ordem.

"Queres que me vá embora?"

"Não. Fica." Pedi.

Ele sorriu e pegou na minha mão. Eu apenas devolvi o sorriso.

xxxxxxxxxx

A recuperação da minha mãe estava a correr bastante bem. Passamos o Ano Novo em casa de Charlie e os Cullen vieram visitar-nos. Carlisle observou a minha mãe e ficou satisfeito com os resultados da operação. Desde que Seth regressara para La Push, para estar comigo e poder frequentar a escola, Jacob não aparecia tantas vezes em minha casa.

Além disso a alcateia de Sam tinha descoberto um rasto recente de uma sanguessuga não vegetariana e para que eu e Seth pudéssemos estar mais tempo com a nossa mãe, Jacob, Quil e Embry estavam a assegurar as nossas patrulhas. Porém eu sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até Jacob me encurralar de novo e exigir uma decisão.

Eu amava-o. Ele sentia o mesmo por mim. As coisas pareciam simples mas se adicionássemos a impressão, eu sairia a perder e eu não estava pronta para isso.

Naquela manhã chuvosa acordei cedo. Geralmente costumava ir a casa de Charlie para estar com a minha mãe enquanto Charlie estava no trabalho e Seth na escola, porém hoje Charlie estava de folga por isso eu podia ficar em casa até mais tarde.

Era bom ter algum tempo para mim, especialmente porque estava cansada e porque precisava de começar a pensar em arranjar um emprego perto de casa. Sacudi o lençol para trás e levantei-me para ir preparar o pequeno-almoço. Seth já saíra para a escola, deixando a cozinha toda desarrumada.

Estava prestes a beber um copo de leite quando me senti enjoada. O cheiro era tão intenso que quase me fez vomitar.

Dirigi-me à porta e deparei-me com Alice e Bella Cullen que estavam de visita. Não era sem dúvida o meu dia de sorte.

"Bom dia." Cumprimentou Alice sorridente.

Eu fingi um sorriso.

"Como estás Leah?" Perguntou Bella.

"Estava bem até vocês chegarem. Cheiram cada vez pior."

Habituadas aos meus comentários, Alice e Bella entraram atrás de mim.

"Vamos visitar o Charlie e a Sue. Precisas de boleia?" Ofereceu Bella.

"Não. Também tenho um carro…mas hoje vou mais tarde porque o Charlie está de folga."

Desde que a minha mãe iniciara a sua recuperação há algumas semanas atrás, Bella fazia questão de visitar o pai regularmente para ter a certeza que ele se estava a alimentar bem já que a minha mãe não podia cozinhar.

"Tens a certeza que estás bem?" Perguntou Alice aproximando-se de mim. "Pareces cansada."

O cheiro de Alice era tão intenso que corri para a casa de banho e vomitei.

"Estás bem?" Bella seguiu-me.

"Pareço-te bem, Bella?" Questionei ironicamente tentando limpar-me depois de vomitar.

"Desculpa." Disse ela.

"Devo ter comido algo estragado." Constatei. "Não tenho tido tempo para cozinhar. Eu e o Seth temos encomendado demasiadas pizzas e hambúrgueres."

"O vosso metabolismo não permite que fiquem doentes por causa de comida estragada." Disse Alice surgindo atrás de Bella.

"Nesse caso acho que me tornei alérgica a vocês as duas." Declarei. "Vocês cheiram mesmo mal."

"Tens sentido muito cansaço ultimamente?" Questionou a vidente.

"Um pouco." Admiti.

"Tens mais sintomas?" Insistiu. Ela parecia estar a divertir-se em dar diagnósticos.

"Tonturas, náuseas e sonolência…Qual é o teu veredicto Dr. House?"

"Bem se adicionarmos a hiper-sensibilidade e os enjoos matinais…acho que sabes qual é o veredicto. Estás grávida."

Olhei para ela completamente estupefacta.

"Não…" Murmurei quase em choque.

"Tens a certeza?" Insistiu.

"Claro que tenho." Disse eu rapidamente.

Mas na verdade os sintomas encaixavam. Das duas vezes que tínhamos dormido juntos Jacob e eu não tínhamos usado protecção porque não havia com que nos preocuparmos. Eu era estéril.

"Não posso ter filhos, sanguessuga." Declarei depois de recuperar do choque.

"Como é que sabes?" Perguntou Alice com curiosidade.

"Deixei de ter um ciclo menstrual depois de me começar a transformar num lobo gigante."

Bella continuava a olhar para mim abismada.

"Pensei que eras estéril…" Balbuciou.

"É isso que estou a tentar dizer-vos. Eu não posso engravidar. Sou como vocês."

"Mas…estiveste com alguém recentemente?" Perguntou Alice.

"Não." Respondi. Como se eu fosse dizer-lhes que tinha dormido com Jacob.

"Talvez seja melhor ires ao Hospital." Sugeriu Bella.

"Não preciso de ir ao Hospital só preciso que saiam da minha casa. O vosso cheiro está a deixar-me ainda mais mal disposta." Retorqui.

"No teu lugar eu faria um teste…só para ter a certeza." Aconselhou Alice.

"Ter a certeza de quê? Eu sou estéril, sanguessuga. Não posso ter filhos." Insisti.

"Talvez seja melhor irmos embora." Sugeriu Bella. Aquela devia ser a primeira vez que eu concordava com ela.

"Excelente ideia, Bella." Disse eu.

"Se precisares de alguma coisa, avisa." Alice sorriu enquanto se dirigia para a porta. Depois de ouvir o Ferrari de Bella partir, suspirei de alivio mas minutos depois senti-me novamente enjoada.

As palavras de Alice invadiram de novo a minha mente mas eu não podia estar grávida, pois não?

* * *

Leah Clearwater Black – Bem que eu gostava que mais pessoas concordassem connosco. Foi um erro tremendo fazer o Jake imprimir numa bebé metade vampira. Jamais vou engolir essa. Se há alguém que tinha o direito de ter filhos na história era a Leah e não a Bella. Mas de qualquer modo para mim _Amanhecer _é como se não existisse. Odeio tudo sobre o livro. É horrível, não tem argumento, as personagens mudaram todas de personalidade, enfim…

Quanto às continuações de _Nosso Amanhecer 2_, sim, elas serão centradas no Jake e na Leah. Acho que nunca mais serei capaz de escrever algo Bella/Edward. A Bella é, tal como disseste, uma verdadeira songamonga que me irrita solenemente (preferia que ela se tivesse afogado quando se atirou dos penhascos, assim já não havia porra de Renesmee nenhuma. hehe).

Eu costumo actualizar as minhas histórias ao fim-de-semana, entre sexta-feira e domingo. Esta semana foi uma excepção porque dia 10 foi feriado Nacional e segunda-feira dia 13 também é feriado em Lisboa (por isso não vou trabalhar), ou seja aproveitei para traduzir mais capítulos do que é costume. Devo ter mais um pronto até amanhã à noite. A partir de terça-feira já só devo actualizar na sexta-feira ou no sábado.

Sobre a Leah, o Sam e a Emily, depende da tua definição de "entender". Não vão ficar amigos para sempre, nem vão ser amigos como antigamente, mas haverá uma altura em que terão de escolher entre recomeçar uma amizade mais ou menos pacífica ou odiarem-se para sempre. A Leah sabe que terá de perdoar-lhes porque a culpa não foi nem do Sam nem da Emily. O facto de estar com o Jake também ajuda. Mas penso que depois deste capítulo irás entender melhor o rumo da história.

Obrigado pela review.

Bjs, Karisan


	30. Falso Positivo

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane, Leah Clearwater Black.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**30. Falso Positivo**

Eu só podia estar louca. Essa era a única explicação que eu encontrava para o facto de estar trancada na minha casa de banho com um saco contendo seis testes de gravidez que tinha comprado há cerca de dez minutos na farmácia em Forks.

Já tinha passado uma semana desde que Bella e Alice me tinham visitado e eu continuava a ter os mesmos sintomas: enjoos matinais, cansaço e tonturas. Para meu desespero Seth já tinha percebido que algo de errado se passava comigo e estava preocupado porque temia que eu tivesse o mesmo que a minha mãe.

Recordando as palavras da vampira vidente acabei por decidir comprar os testes para poder ao menos ter a certeza que não estava grávida e assim que tivesse essa confirmação iria de propósito ao Canadá para esfregar isso na cara de Alice.

Eu era como elas. Estava parada no tempo, congelada no corpo de uma jovem de vinte anos, desde que me transformara em lobo há mais de um ano atrás. Não tinha menstruação e sem um ciclo menstrual não poderia engravidar.

Retirei um dos testes de dentro da embalagem e li as instruções. Era simples. Uma linha azul para negativo e uma cor-de-rosa para positivo. Ponderei um momento, tentando decidir se deveria ou não fazer o teste. Quais eram as possibilidades de estar grávida quando só tinha estado com Jacob duas vezes? Tudo bem que já não me transformava há alguns meses mas ainda era um lobo, por isso não haviam grandes hipóteses de poder conceber um bebé nas minhas actuais condições físicas.

Eu não devia ter ouvido a idiota da vampira vidente. Ela devia estar apenas a tentar irritar-me. E conseguira porque naquele momento eu estava bastante irritada. Ser mãe era algo que eu já tinha colocado de parte e Alice fizera-me ter esperança. Essa esperança, tal como tudo na minha vida, acabaria por desaparecer assim que fizesse o estúpido teste.

Rasguei a embalagem e fiz o teste. Não era preciso estar nervosa. Eu sabia que o teste seria negativo.

Uma panóplia de sentimentos contraditórios atingiram-me como uma tempestade quando depois de alguns minutos observei a linha cor-de-rosa surgir em frente dos meus olhos.

Cor-de-rosa? Deveria ser azul, certo? Eu era estéril. Quando recuperei do choque, abri uma segunda embalagem e fiz outro teste. O primeiro estava com certeza errado. Os minutos e os testes sucederam-se por mais quatro vezes depois do segundo teste. Todos eles apresentaram o mesmo resultado.

Segundo os testes eu estava grávida mas eu sabia que não podia confiar totalmente naqueles testes de farmácia. Por vezes davam os resultados errados e além disso eram testes preparados para mulheres cem por cento humanas e não aberrações como eu. Eu era diferente de uma humana normal por isso não podia confiar no resultado de seis testes positivos, certo?

"Leah? Estás bem?" Ouvi a voz do meu irmão do outro lado da porta.

"Estou óptima." Menti.

Coloquei os testes dentro do saco novamente e sai da casa de banho. Tentando agir normalmente, disse a Seth que não estava com fome e fui para o meu quarto. Precisava de estar sozinha para poder pensar.

Naquele momento estava completamente confusa com tudo o que estava a acontecer. Se os testes estivessem correctos, eu estava à espera de um filho de Jacob. A ideia de ter um filho dele não era assim tão horrível mas eu tinha de pensar que Jacob não estava preparado para assumir aquela responsabilidade. Além disso mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria encontrar a sua impressão.

Também me assustava o facto de não ser a melhor altura da minha vida para ter um bebé ao meu cuidado. A minha mãe acabara de ser operada e eu não tinha emprego. Era difícil decidir se preferia que os testes estivessem correctos ou errados. Eu queria ser mãe, mas não aos vinte e dois anos. Eu queria ter aquele filho mas não queria forçar Jacob a assumir uma responsabilidade que o iria prender para sempre. Não queria que ele ficasse comigo por se sentir culpado ou obrigado.

Fechei os olhos e enquanto pensava na confusão que a minha vida se tinha tornado ouvi um uivo na floresta. Jacob estava a patrulhar.

xxxxxxxxxx

Na manhã seguinte acordei mais tarde do que era normal e desci para tomar o pequeno-almoço pois passara demasiadas horas sem comer. Seth já fora para a escola e eu tinha de ir ver a minha mãe. Preparei um café mas quando me lembrei que poderia estar grávida decidi preparar um chocolate quente. A cafeína era prejudicial para a saúde dos bebés e até ter a certeza não podia arriscar.

Estava a sair de casa quando o Ferrari de Bella estacionou à frente da minha casa. Senti-me imediatamente mal disposta.

"Bom dia Leah." Cumprimentaram ambas.

O cheiro delas tornava-se cada vez mais enjoativo.

"Por favor…outra vez não." Queixei-me.

"O Seth disse-nos que continuas a sentir-te mal." Esclareceu Bella. "Ficámos preocupadas."

Eu duvidava que estivessem preocupadas com a minha saúde. Curiosas talvez, mas preocupadas nunca.

"Aquele traidor…" Murmurei pensando no meu irmão.

"Porque não vens connosco ver o Carlisle?" Sugeriu Bella.

"Lamento mas ia mesmo agora ver a minha mãe." Desculpei-me. Eu ia matar o meu irmão quando ele regressasse da escola.

"Já fez um mês desde que ela foi operada e a recuperação dela está a correr bem. Além disso o Charlie hoje está em casa." Insistiu a vidente.

"Eu estou óptima."

"O Seth disse que vai dizer à vossa mãe que estás doente se não vieres connosco ver o Carlisle." Avisou Bella.

Não pude responder nem verbalizar os insultos que planeara contra elas porque comecei a sentir uma enorme vontade de vomitar. Abri a porta e corri para a casa de banho deixando-as confusas.

Tal como esperava, elas seguiram-me como na primeira vez.

"Leah…estás grávida. Não tenho dúvidas." Declarou Alice.

"Não, não estou." Neguei.

"Então como explicas os testes de gravidez no teu quarto?"

"Não tinhas o direito de entrar no meu quarto!" Disse eu sentindo a fúria alastrar.

"A porta estava aberta."

"Estás mesmo grávida?" Questionou Bella.

"Os testes estavam positivos." Anunciou Alice e eu olhei-a tentando fulminá-la.

"Não sei se posso confiar nos testes. Não são cem por cento viáveis." Admiti. Não valia a pena esconder a verdade quando Alice já tinha visto os testes.

"O melhor é veres o Carlisle. Não podes ir consultar um médico qualquer." Disse Alice.

"Não…não posso ir ao Canadá." Recusei.

"Não confias no Carlisle?" Perguntou Bella.

Não se tratava disso. Se havia alguém da família Cullen em quem eu confiava seria Carlisle, o problema não era o doutor mas sim os outros. Especialmente o maravilhoso marido de Bella. Porém, Alice tinha razão. Eu tinha de consultar um médico. Tinha de ter a certeza.

"Está bem…mas só se ele me observar longe dos outros."

Alice ligou o telemóvel e fez uma chamada rápida para o pai adoptivo que aceitou ver-me dentro de algumas horas no Hospital de Dawson.

"Vamos. Se formos imediatamente estarás de volta antes da hora de almoço. Eu agora sou uma óptima condutora." Sorriu Bella.

Eu não lhe chamaria uma boa condutora, mas sim uma condutora inconsciente e perigosa. Ao que parecia todos os vampiros eram viciados em velocidade e Bella não era excepção. Eu não fazia ideia de como tínhamos chegado a Dawson sem termos causado um acidente.

O meu único consolo fora o facto de ter feito Bella parar por duas vezes para eu vomitar. Pessoalmente preferia ter vomitado dentro do carro mas ela era tão rápida a parar quanto a conduzir.

"Isto é tão excitante." Declarou Alice saindo do carro quando as nuvens taparam o sol por completo. "Vamos ser tias."

Eu quase tive um ataque ao ouvir aquilo.

"Nem penses, sanguessuga. Não vais ser tia de ninguém."

"Vá lá Leah…A Bella é tua irmã adoptiva, por isso ela será tia do bebé e eu sou cunhada dela por isso…"

Eu rolei os olhos. A vidente era completamente alucinada.

"A Sue sabe?" Perguntou Bella enquanto entravamos no Hospital.

"Claro que não."

"Talvez seja melhor dizer-lhe." Sugeriu.

"Não. Primeiro tenho de ter a certeza."

Bella acenou em compreensão. Subimos ao terceiro andar e Carlisle recebeu-nos no seu consultório. Eu não estava com medo de ser observada por Carlisle mas não haviam dúvidas que toda aquela situação era bastante estranha e constrangedora, especialmente para mim.

"A Alice disse que tens sentido alguns sintomas." Começou ele.

Alice e Bella sentaram-se no fundo do consultório num sofá de cabedal negro e dourado.

Eu acenei em concordância.

"Enjoos, cansaço, sonolência e tonturas, correcto?"

"Sim. Fiz um teste de gravidez…" Adiantei. Queria ir directa ao assunto e não valia a pena estar a enumerar os sintomas. "Aliás fiz seis…deram todos positivos."

"Todos?"

"Sim."

"E queres ter a certeza, certo?"

"Sim…Eu sempre pensei que era estéril, pensei que era como vocês…"

"Não tens menstruação?" Questionou Carlisle.

"Não. Desde que me comecei a transformar."

"Isso é estranho. Sem um ciclo menstrual uma mulher não pode engravidar."

"Então não estou grávida." Declarei. Não sabia se devia sentir-me aliviada ou decepcionada.

"Eu não disse isso. Penso que o melhor é fazermos uma ecografia. Pode ser um falso positivo. Os teus níveis de HGC podem estar demasiado elevados por seres um lobo."

Carlisle mandou-me deitar numa cama estreita e levantou a minha blusa colocando-me um gel e um aparelho em cima da minha barriga. Senti alguns arrepios quando ele começou a rodar o aparelho.

Bella e Alice aproximaram-se para verem o monitor.

"Estiveste com alguém?" Perguntou Carlisle.

"Sim…Quero dizer não…Quero dizer…não estou numa relação estável se é isso que queres saber."

Alice e Bella trocaram um olhar.

Óptimo. Só me faltava ter-lhes dito que era uma vadia e que andava a dormir com qualquer um.

"Então? Ela está grávida ou não?" Perguntou Alice.

"Ainda não sei."

Carlisle mexeu o objecto mais algumas vezes e depois suspirou.

"Bem haviam grandes possibilidades de ser um falso positivo." Declarou ele.

Eu já esperava aquilo. Eu iria ser sempre uma aberração.

"Porém, por vezes acontecem milagres. Estás a ver isto?" Carlisle apontou para um pequeno ponto branco no ecrã. "É o teu bebé."

Eu não fazia ideia do que dizer. Estava completamente muda. Alice e Bella estavam a celebrar e Carlisle sorria. E foi então que a realidade me atingiu. Eu estava grávida. Ia ser mãe. Ia ter um filho de Jacob.

"Não pode ser…" Murmurei.

"As coisas são diferentes para ti porque és um lobo. O teu organismo é diferente." Disse Carlisle.

"Era suposto eu ser estéril."

"Há algo que tens de saber Leah."

Bella e Alice pararam para ouvir o que Carlisle tinha para me dizer.

"Estás grávida de dois meses e parece estar tudo normal porém não posso afirmar que a tua gravidez será normal e sem perigos. Como sabes, podem ocorrer complicações por seres um lobo."

"O que queres dizer?" Perguntei.

"Existem riscos. Para ti e para o bebé. Por isso se queres realmente ter este bebé, penso que o melhor é teres muito cuidado e não te transformares mais até ao dia do parto. Se sentires alguma coisa estranha avisa-me de imediato."

Eu acenei. Aquela podia ser a minha única hipótese de ser mãe por isso iria fazer tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance para que o meu bebé nascesse em segurança. Consegui convencer Alice e Bella a não dizerem a ninguém sobre o meu estado. Quanto a Carlisle, uma vez que era meu médico, as nossas consultas eram confidenciais.

Claro que Edward iria descobrir rapidamente mas ele também ficaria calado para não aborrecer a sua esposa maravilhosa que com certeza teria um ataque se soubesse que eu estava grávida de Jacob.

Durante a viagem de regresso a La Push, Bella permaneceu calada embora eu soubesse que ela queria bombardear-me de questões sobre a minha gravidez. Pela primeira vez fui obrigada a dar-lhe algum crédito já que ela decidira não me pressionar. Talvez tivesse medo que eu me irritasse e destruísse o seu precioso Ferrari.

"O que vais fazer Leah?" Perguntou ela quando estacionou à frente da minha casa.

"Primeiro vou ajudar a minha mãe a recuperar e depois logo decido."

"Se precisares de alguma coisa podes contar comigo."

Era simpático da sua parte oferecer ajuda mas eu não fazia intenções de aceitar por uma simples razão: não era de Bella que eu precisava.


	31. Plano

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane, Leah Clearwater Black.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**31. Plano**

"O que disse o Carlisle?" Perguntou o meu irmão assim que eu abri a porta.

"Não é um tumor cerebral. Não te livras de mim assim tão facilmente."

Seth suspirou de alívio.

"Então o que é?"

"Um…vírus." Se lhe dissesse que era uma doença ele continuaria preocupado e desconfiado já que não era comum que lobos ficassem doentes. Um vírus soava menos grave e era mais plausível.

"Que tipo de vírus?"

"Ainda não sabemos. O doutor ainda vai fazer alguns testes mas não é contagioso."

"Vais ficar bem?"

"Segundo o doutor sanguessuga sim. Daqui a uns meses estarei óptima."

Seth ficou satisfeito com a resposta e avisou que estava de saída. Ele e Quil iam patrulhar. Sem saber o que fazer, sentei-me no sofá e fiquei a ver televisão. Não estava a prestar muita atenção ao que estava a ver e talvez por isso fechei os olhos e adormeci.

Acordei com o barulho de alguém a bater à minha porta. Sabia quem era pelo seu cheiro tão familiar. Olhei para o relógio. Tinha-se passado apenas uma hora desde que Seth saíra para ir patrulhar. Eu estava novamente encurralada.

Jacob sabia que eu estava em casa. Ele podia sentir o meu cheiro tal como eu sentia o dele. Não havia maneira de o evitar por isso fui abrir a porta.

"O Seth disse-me que foste ver o Carlisle…" Disse ele entrando e seguindo-me até à cozinha.

"E que mais é que o meu irmão te disse?"

"Que não tens estado bem…Estás doente?"

Ele parecia genuinamente preocupado.

"Não. É só um vírus. Vou ficar bem."

Era estranho falar do nosso bebé daquela maneira, mas ainda não sabia se devia ou não dizer-lhe a verdade.

"Tens a certeza? Podemos ir ao Hospital…"

"Vou ficar bem." Insisti.

"Viste o Sam?"

"O Sam?" Inquiri. "Não. Porquê?"

"Ele e a Emily discutiram."

"Ela está bem?"

De repente lembrei-me que Emily também estava grávida e que não era bom para o seu bebé quando ela e Sam discutiam.

"O Jared e a Kim estão com ela. Foi apenas uma discussão ligeira…nada de grave."

Eu acenei. Esperava sinceramente que Sam não tivesse discutido com a minha prima por minha causa.

"Leah?"

"O que foi?"

"Só quero avisar-te que te vou beijar."

Encurtando a distância entre nós Jacob envolveu-me num abraço forte e beijou-me suavemente, demorando o seu tempo e fazendo-me gemer baixinho enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo. Quando finalmente me largou para podermos respirar, todo o meu corpo tremia. Ultimamente ele provocava estranhos efeitos em mim.

"Falei com o meu pai." Disse ele tentando recuperar a respiração. "Ele disse que um alfa não tem obrigatoriamente de imprimir. Ephraim Black nunca imprimiu…"

"Jacob…"

Eu admirava a sua tenacidade e persistência. Eram qualidades e ao mesmo tempo defeitos que eu adorava nele. Desde que eu regressara a La Push Jacob tornara-se na minha válvula de escape. Tudo melhorava desde que eu estivesse com ele. Antes de Alice e Bella terem aparecido e colocado a hipótese de eu estar grávida, eu pensara várias vezes em dar uma hipótese a Jacob. Ele provara que era diferente de Sam e eu estava pronta a fazer mais uma tentativa. Talvez ainda nos restassem uns anos até ele imprimir.

Se no fim ele acabasse mesmo por conhecer a sua alma gémea eu teria de aceitar e ser feliz por ele. Não seria a primeira vez que seria trocada por uma impressão. Iria ser doloroso mas eu sobreviveria.

Porém agora tudo mudara. Eu estava grávida e apesar de aguentar a dor de ser rejeitada de novo, não iria deixar o meu bebé ser sujeitado a isso. Uma criança precisa do pai e Jacob jamais poderia amá-la como amaria a sua impressão.

Além disso Jacob era demasiado novo para assumir esta responsabilidade e eu não queria obrigá-lo a fazer algo que ele não queria.

"Jacob…eu gostava que pudéssemos ficar juntos."

"E podemos. Se me deres uma oportunidade."

"Eu gostava de poder fazer isso mas…a impressão…"

"Eu não vou imprimir."

"Não sabes isso. Sei que não queres imprimir mas o Sam e o Quil também não queriam e não puderam fazer nada para o evitar."

"Mas eles não lutaram contra a impressão."

"E tu também não o poderás fazer."

"Posso sim." Referiu com teimosia.

"Jacob…tenho a certeza que nem sequer me amas assim tanto."

"Leah…" Ele levantou o meu queixo para nos olharmos. "Eu amo-te mais do que possas imaginar."

"Porquê? Porque é que me amas? Nós nem sequer éramos amigos."

"Amo-te porque és alguém em quem eu posso confiar. És linda, inteligente, persistente, teimosa, forte…Amo-te porque me sinto bem quando estou contigo. Adoro como proteges o teu irmão, adoro como tratas a tua mãe e amo-te porque enfrentas os teus problemas sem reservas, sem olhar para trás, sem teres medo das consequências…amo-te porque contigo consigo ultrapassar tudo."

"Eu não te mereço." Suspirei emocionada com a sua resposta. Malditas hormonas. Agora mais do que nunca iria tornar-me um poço de emoções por causa da gravidez.

"Não foi fácil aceitar que estava apaixonado por ti. No início pensei que estava a ficar doido mas agora sei que não…apesar de teres construído uma muralha à tua volta, não és tão fria quanto toda a gente pensa. Eu consigo ver a verdadeira Leah…e sei que ela também me ama." Acrescentou Jacob.

Sem pensar, coloquei os braços em redor do seu pescoço e uni os nossos lábios num beijo ardente e apaixonado ao qual ele respondeu de imediato.

Jacob puxou o meu corpo que se moldou ao seu e colocando as mãos por baixo das minhas coxas, levantou-me e sentou-me no balcão da cozinha. Com as mãos desocupadas, Jacob começou a desapertar os botões da minha blusa e os seus lábios viajaram para baixo em direcção ao meu pescoço.

O meu coração parecia querer saltar do meu peito, especialmente quando senti a sua respiração quente muito próxima dos meus seios. Lembrando-me que estava grávida, levantei o seu rosto.

"Jacob…pára…" Pedi.

"Por favor…Não me peças isso. Eu tenho sido paciente mas não aguento esperar mais. Preciso de ti, Leah."

Eu também precisava dele, e desejava-o com todas as minhas forças mas naquele momento não podíamos fazer aquilo.

"Leah…eu quero estar contigo. Agora." Insistiu, colocando as suas mãos por baixo da minha blusa e massajando o meu estômago ainda liso.

"Preciso de algum tempo." Disse eu tentando reprimir os gemidos que se formavam na minha garganta devido ao seu toque.

"Tempo?" Inquiriu. "Odeio essa palavra. Quero estar contigo agora…não quero esperar mais. Vamos para o teu quarto." Sugeriu.

"Não podemos."

Eu também estava desiludida porque o que eu mais queria era trancar-me com ele no meu quarto e ficar lá até apaziguarmos todos os nossos desejos.

Ele beijou-me novamente, pressionando mais o seu corpo contra o meu.

"Porquê?"

"Tenho…um vírus." Murmurei contra os seus lábios.

"Não quero saber do vírus." Declarou com convicção.

"Se continuas a insistir vou pensar que só estás interessado em mim por causa do sexo."

Ele afastou-se ligeiramente de mim, claramente aborrecido com as minhas palavras.

"Isso não é verdade." Contrariou. "Eu amo-te a sério…não só porque dormimos juntos…"

"A sério? Então e a Bella? Sempre pensei que a amavas…que ela era o teu verdadeiro amor."

Ele desviou os olhos dos meus e isso significava que ele ainda sentia algo por ela. Por isso decidi que não devia dizer-lhe nada sobre o meu estado. Ainda havia muita coisa pendente entre nós no que dizia respeito à estúpida sanguessuga.

"O que aconteceu entre mim e a Bella já acabou. Eu amei-a mas já não a amo."

"É um pouco difícil de acreditar especialmente quando foste viver com ela para o Canadá."

"Mas já não estou com a Bella, pois não? Não quero estar com ela. Estou aqui…contigo e quero poder dizer a toda a gente que estamos juntos."

"Se me amas como dizes, vais aceitar dar-me algum tempo para pensar."

"O que é que há para pensar? Eu amo-te e tu a mim. Qual é o problema?"

"Preciso de ter a certeza que estou pronta para isto Jacob. Já sofri demasiado uma vez."

"Eu não sou o Sam." Insistiu abraçando-me. "Tens de acreditar em mim…eu nunca te irei magoar."

"Então por favor…dá-me um tempo." Pedi novamente.

Ele beijou-me ternamente, fazendo o meu corpo tremer de emoção.

"Está bem." Concedeu. "Mas não te esqueças que és minha…e desta vez não vou deixar-te ir a lado nenhum."

Ele sorriu e depois de um longo e demorado beijo regressou a casa.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tal como Carlisle me dissera, os enjoos matinais desapareceram depois de duas semanas apesar de poderem regressar a qualquer altura. Assim que comecei a sentir-me melhor Seth deixou de me vigiar.

À medida que os dias passavam eu sentia que tinha de tomar uma decisão com urgência. Dali a alguns meses não poderia esconder a minha gravidez e tinha de decidir se queria ou não estar na Reserva quando isso acontecesse. Não queria ser obrigada a fugir novamente mas não havia outra hipótese. Se não o fizesse toda a gente iria acabar por saber e apesar de isso não me incomodar seria bastante mau para Jacob e para a sua reputação.

Nas últimas duas semanas Jacob tinha cumprido a sua palavra e não nos tínhamos visto muitas vezes. Ainda assim Sam parecia desconfiar que se passava algo entre nós. E na verdade tinha razão.

Com tanto tempo livre em mãos comecei a pensar em como criar uma criança sozinha no caso de sair de La Push. Seria difícil dadas as minhas circunstâncias. Não tinha muito dinheiro, não tinha emprego e seria mãe solteira. Talvez tivesse de pedir ajuda à minha mãe mas só o faria em último recurso.

Se ficasse na Reserva o panorama não seria muito diferente. Continuava a não ter muito dinheiro e não tinha emprego mas pelo menos tinha uma casa e família que me podia ajudar. Porém se ficasse teria de dizer a verdade a Jacob e isso poderia ter dois resultados. Ou ele aceitava assumir as suas responsabilidades ou acabaria por me deixar.

Pensar que ele poderia vir a assumir a paternidade do meu bebé apenas por obrigação não me agradava.

Havia ainda outro problema. Como dizer a verdade ao Concelho? Eles com certeza não iriam gostar de saber que eu estava à espera de um filho de Jacob especialmente porque não eu era a sua impressão. Todos eles tinham esperança que Jacob imprimisse e cumprisse o seu dever para que os seus genes fossem transmitidos a uma linhagem pura. O meu bebé seria um bastardo, quase como Embry, e seria diferente de todos os outros bebés pois tanto eu quanto Jacob éramos lobos. O meu maior receio era que o Concelho me pressionasse para abortar.

Portanto eu não tinha grandes opções. Teria de sair da Reserva novamente e teria de o fazer antes de completar os três meses e meio, o que me dava muito pouco tempo.

Os meus pensamentos foram subitamente desviados por algumas batidas na porta da minha casa. Eu sabia que eram vampiros antes mesmo de abrir. O cheiro denunciava-os a quilómetros de distância. Eles vinham a La Push tão frequentemente que quase parecia que tinham regressado de vez.

"O que foi agora? Eu prometi ir à próxima consulta." Resmunguei abrindo a porta e deparando-me não só com a vidente e a sonsa da família, mas também com o violador de mentes e o controlador de emoções.

Parecia que desta vez elas tinham trazido a artilharia pesada atrás. Edward riu-se da minha descrição. Da última vez que os Cullen tinham visitado Charlie e a minha mãe, Edward viera sem avisar e provavelmente tinha lido a minha mente sobre o meu plano de sair de La Push de novo, porém como não disse nada nunca pensei que ele fosse fazer algo a respeito disso.

"Não te devias meter onde não és chamado, _Edward_." Disse eu.

"Não me deste outra escolha." Respondeu. "Só queremos ajudar."

"Sim, claro…" Retorqui virando-lhes as costas para regressar à sala onde me recostei no sofá.

"Onde está o Seth?" Perguntou Alice.

"Na escola."

"Óptimo." Ela parecia satisfeita. "Temos de falar contigo sobre o teu plano estúpido."

"O meu plano não é estúpido." Contrariei.

"Claro que é." Insistiu ela. "Mas temos uma solução."

Eu esperava que ela não fosse sugerir que me casasse com Jacob.

"Não era má ideia." Disse Edward lendo os meus pensamentos.

"O problema é meu. Não se metam."

"Somos família." Referiu Bella.

"Nos teus sonhos." Discordei. Ela jamais seria da minha família.

"Ouve o nosso plano, talvez possas vir a admitir que não é assim tão mau. Não podes continuar a fugir para sempre." Avançou Edward. "Que tipo de vida vais dar ao teu bebé?"

"Ainda tenho algum dinheiro. Eu sei tomar conta de mim…"

Calei-me quando senti que todos eles olhavam para mim. Por mais que eu quisesse negar, Edward tinha razão. Quando me acalmei, cortesia de Jasper obviamente, Alice sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Não podes fugir sem mais nem menos. Não te podes esquecer que a Sue ainda está a recuperar da operação e ficará preocupada contigo."

"O Edward disse-nos que tens as tuas razões para não quereres ficar em La Push, por isso, como somos _praticamente_ família, queremos convidar-te a ficar connosco em Dawson até o teu bebé nascer."

Quando Bella acabou de despejar a sua diarreia mental, eu estava praticamente sem reacção por diversos motivos. Primeiro não sabia que Edward ainda não lhes tinha contado toda a verdade sobre a minha relação secreta com Jacob, segundo era difícil acreditar que eles estavam realmente preocupados com a minha família, e terceiro mal podia acreditar que eles pensavam que eu iria aceitar aquela proposta completamente louca.

"Vocês só podem estar a brincar." Disse eu quando recuperei as minhas faculdades mentais básicas.

"Sabemos perfeitamente que jamais aceitarás dinheiro nosso, por isso…pensámos que seria mais fácil convencer-te a ficar connosco. Além disso estarás mais perto do Carlisle…caso aconteça alguma coisa." Continuou Bella olhando para o chão.

"Não posso ir viver com uma família de san…vampiros. É anti-natura."

"O Jake e o Seth viveram connosco e não se queixaram." Avançou Alice.

"Porque são uns idiotas. O Seth gosta de toda a gente e o Jacob…" Olhei directamente para Bella. "O Jacob quer que a Bella faça parte da sua vida…para sempre."

Aquelas palavras doeram. Além da impressão, Bella era outra das razões pelas quais eu não queria que Jacob soubesse que estava à espera de um filho dele. Até há bem pouco tempo ele sonhava com um futuro ao lado de Bella Swan e com certeza imaginara que teriam filhos e seriam felizes para sempre. Eu jamais seria Bella, jamais poderia competir com a sua lembrança.

"Não interessa se é ou não contra as leis das nossas espécies. Acho que já provamos vezes suficientes que podemos ser amigos ou aliados…A questão é esta…se queres mesmo que ninguém saiba sobre a tua condição Dawson será o melhor local para te esconderes." Explicou Alice. "Ninguém irá sonhar que estarás connosco."

Por muito estúpido que fosse aquele plano Alice tinha razão.

"O que achas?" Questionou Bella.

Eu não queria viver com eles. Não queria aceitar a sua caridade mas por outro lado, queria o melhor para o meu bebé, e neste momento estar perto de Carlisle, era de facto o melhor para mim.

"Isso é um sim?" Perguntou Edward.

"Não sei…Talvez."

"É definitivamente um sim." Disse Edward satisfeito.

"Óptimo. Nesse caso temos de ir falar com a Sue." Referiu Alice.

"Porquê?" Inquiri.

"Porque não podes desaparecer sem falar com a tua mãe." Respondeu ela.

Eu mal podia acreditar que tinha acabado de concordar em ir viver com uma família de sanguessugas para o Canadá.

"O nosso plano era melhor do que o teu." Declarou Edward lendo a minha mente enquanto conduzia o seu volvo prateado até à casa de Charlie.

"Espero que se mantenham longe de mim." Avisei. "O vosso cheiro dá-me vómitos."

"Na verdade acho que o Jasper devia ficar contigo." Disse Alice. "Não podes enervar-te com frequência por causa do bebé."

"Não preciso do teu marido para nada."

"Vês? É precisamente disto que eu estava a falar."

"Porque é que estão tão preocupados comigo?"

Alice encolheu os ombros.

"Não és assim tão má…és apenas teimosa." Respondeu.

Sanguessuga estúpida. Até parecia que era eu a má da história.

Assim que chegámos, Bella, Alice e Jasper entraram em casa para cumprimentar Charlie.

"Porque não lhe dizes?" Perguntou Edward. Eu sabia que ele se referia a Jacob.

"O fardo não é dele. Ele não teve culpa de nada."

"Ainda tens medo que ele tenha a impressão." Edward não estava a perguntar mas sim a afirmar.

"Neste momento tenho de pensar no meu bebé e se ele imprimir não será justo para nenhum deles."

"Ele não merece que lhe mintas."

"Estou a tentar dar-lhe uma oportunidade de ainda ter o seu final feliz."

Edward suspirou pesadamente e entrámos. Alguns minutos depois, Edward e Jasper conseguiram levar Charlie para o exterior para que eu pudesse falar com a minha mãe em privado, mas eu não sabia por onde começar.

"Sue…agora que estás muito melhor a Leah vai partir por algum tempo." Começou Bella.

"Partir? Porquê? Para onde?"

"Mãe…tenho de te dizer uma coisa mas quero que me prometas que não vais ficar preocupada."

A minha mãe prometeu mas ainda assim eu tinha a sensação que isto não ia correr bem.

"Estou grávida." Disse eu de rompante. Era melhor ser directa e acabar logo com isto de uma vez.

Ao vê-la congelada ao meu lado mudei de opinião. Talvez devesse tê-la preparado para as notícias.

"Não podes estar a falar a sério." Disse ela.

"Desculpa não ter dito nada mais cedo."

"Tens a certeza? Como é que é possível? Tu és estéril."

Pelos vistos não era tão estéril quanto toda a gente tinha pensado. Os créditos não eram no entanto meus, mas sim de Jacob. Ao que parecia ele estivera no sítio certo, na altura certa.

"Mãe tem calma."

"Calma? Querida…tu só tens vinte e dois anos. E és um…lobo…como é que…"

Ela não estava à espera que eu lhe fosse contar os pormenores da noite em que tinha ficado grávida, pois não?

"Tens mesmo a certeza?" Perguntou novamente.

"Sim. Temos seis testes positivos e uma ecografia para o provar." Referiu a vidente.

"Cala a boca Alice." Ameacei.

"Ups…desculpa."

"Estás de quanto tempo?" Perguntou a minha mãe.

"Quase três meses."

"Não tens de te ir embora, eu posso ajudar-te…"

"Não quero que ninguém saiba. O velho Quil não iria entender…e…as alcateias…"

A minha mãe deve ter pensado em Sam porque ficou calada.

"Já falaste com o doutor Cullen?"

"Sim. Ele disse que ter o bebé pode ser arriscado porque sou…diferente…é por isso que vou viver com eles por uns tempos. Não que me agrade muito mas é o melhor."

"Mas se a gravidez é complicada…Tens a certeza que queres ter este bebé?"

"Tenho."

"E o pai?"

Alice e Bella olharam para mim curiosas.

"Ele não sabe. Nós não estivemos juntos muito tempo."

"Quem é?" Insistiu a minha mãe.

"Alguém que eu conheci em Gold Beach." Menti.

"É aquele cretino…aquele Jace que ias trazer ao casamento da Rachel, não é?" Questionou Bella.

"Bella…por favor controla-te." Pedi.

"Desculpa."

"Mãe, preciso que me prometas que não contas a ninguém. Nem mesmo ao Seth."

"Porque é que não posso dizer ao teu irmão?"

"Porque ele não sabe guardar segredos." Rolei os olhos. Se Seth soubesse toda a Reserva saberia dentro de uma semana, especialmente Jacob. Isso não podia acontecer.

"Está bem…não digo a ninguém."

"Obrigado."

"Vais mesmo ficar bem?"

"Claro." Assenti. "Vou precisar de muitos purificadores de ar, mas ficarei bem."

Ela sorriu.

"É pena não poderes ficar para o casamento da Rachel."

Eu não estava muito chateada com isso. Digamos que ver Rachel e Paul darem o "nó" não era o meu sonho de consumo. Nada que incluísse Paul era.

"Quando é que partes?" Perguntou a minha mãe.

"Viremos buscar-te amanhã, está bem?" Disse Alice e eu assenti.

Nessa noite fiz as minhas malas e escrevi uma carta a Seth a explicar-lhe as razões da minha partida. Era quase tudo mentira mas era por uma boa causa. Uma causa que em breve seria a minha única razão para viver. Eu podia não ter o meu final feliz ao lado de Jacob mas pelo menos ele estaria sempre comigo.

Depois de Seth adormecer decidi que não podia ir-me embora sem ver Jacob primeiro, nem que fosse pela última vez.

* * *

Leah Clearwater Black – Que bom que estás a gostar! Sim, depois de terminar _Nosso Amanhecer 2_ vou continuar a traduzir _Nosso Amanhecer 3 e 4_. _Nosso Amanhecer 5_ ainda não está terminada. Essas obras deverão ser mais fáceis de traduzir do que esta porque não são tão longas e os capítulos são bem mais pequenos.

Quanto à morte de um lobo…Nos livros da Stephenie, não temos muitas informações sobre isso. _Twilight_ não diz nada sobre lobos, _Lua Nova _pouco ou nada avança além da impressão e _Eclipse _apesar de referir as lendas Quileutes também não se centra muito nos lobos (não falo do _Amanhecer _porque não li com muita atenção). Assim parece-me correcto afirmar que em batalha um lobo é mais vulnerável do que um vampiro e que pode morrer caso seja esmagado totalmente pelo adversário. Além disso se por exemplo, um lobo sofrer a perda de uma perna (ou da cabeça), não pode regenerar-se como os vampiros, logo pode morrer se não curar a hemorragia. No filme Eclipse vemos algumas lutas e reparei que os lobos morriam quando eram literalmente despedaçados ou rasgados ao meio por um vampiro (é algo que não vemos no ecrã mas que dá para perceber). Assim o que me parece é que tem de haver a destruição dos órgãos principais ou do corpo na totalidade para que um lobo morra. Acho que o veneno de um vampiro não é mortal para os lobos a não ser que seja em grandes quantidades.

Se falarmos de lobos na forma humana já é diferente. Como sabemos os livros explicam que o Jake e os outros não costumam ficar doentes, são muito mais fortes do que as pessoas normais (não se magoam com facilidade como a estúpida da Bella que partiu a mão a dar uma estalada no Jacob!) e saram as suas feridas mais depressa do que o normal. Parece-me portanto óbvio que o seu organismo afasta deliberadamente as doenças mortais e permite-lhes curar ferimentos graves como quedas, atropelamentos, queimaduras, provavelmente até mesmo balas de armas não farão grandes estragos a não ser que atinjam um órgão vital.

Assim matar um lobo não deve ser fácil, quer na forma humana quer na forma animal a não ser que seja um ou vários vampiros. Espero ter ajudado. Bjs

Rafaela - Sim, também acho que as coisas a partir daqui são mais interessantes, mas infelizmente acho que tornei a história um pouco repetitiva. Obrigado pelas reviews. Bjs


	32. Apostas

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane, Leah Clearwater Black.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Classificação do Capítulo: M (sem conteúdo explícito)**

**32. Apostas**

Quando cheguei à pequena casa vermelha Jacob acabara de sair do banho e Billy estava na sala a ver televisão. Decidi que era melhor esperar que Billy fosse para a cama para poder ficar a sós com Jacob ainda que não tivesse a mínima ideia de o que fazer a respeito disso. Não ia ser fácil mentir-lhe pois Jacob sabia ler-me demasiado bem.

Jacob estava prestes a ir para o quarto quando Billy o chamou.

"_Jake?"_

"_Sim?"_

"_Está tudo bem?"_

"_Sim, porquê?"_

"_Tens andado um pouco estranho ultimamente. É por causa do Sam?"_

"_Não. O Sam é apenas um idiota que não sabe o seu lugar."_

"_É por causa do casamento da tua irmã? Sei que tu e o Paul não são os melhores amigos mas deves fazer um esforço."_

"_Não. O Paul pode ser estúpido mas se quer casar com a Rach…o problema é dele."_

"_Estás aborrecido porque tiveste de regressar e deixar a Bella?"_

Ao ouvir aquela questão fiquei subitamente alerta e nervosa. O que será que Jacob ia responder? Será que estava com saudades de Bella?

"_Não é isso. Estou feliz por ter regressado…mas estou um pouco cansado de esperar."_

"_Esperar pelo quê?"_

"_Que a minha vida comece de verdade."_

Aquela resposta fez-me entender que Jacob esperava a minha resposta com impaciência embora não quisesse pressionar-me.

"_Não te preocupes Jake. Tenho a certeza que irás encontrar a tua impressão em breve."_

"_Não quero encontrar a minha impressão. Não preciso de uma alma gémea para me apaixonar."_

Billy e Jacob ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes e depois Jacob disse que ia dormir. Fiquei vários minutos no exterior da sua casa, pensando no que fazer. A nossa conversa não iria levar-nos a lado nenhum. Jacob iria tentar convencer-me a dar-lhe uma oportunidade, e eu iria tentar convencê-lo a esquecer-me. Seria um ciclo vicioso.

Pensei várias vezes em regressar a casa mas os meus pés não se mexeram. Despedir-me de Jacob não queria dizer que tivesse necessariamente de falar com ele. Se ele estivesse a dormir poderia simplesmente dizer-lhe que o amava e pedir-lhe desculpa sem arriscar um confronto verbal, o qual eu temia há já algum tempo.

Assim que ouvi a sua respiração calma e compassada conclui que estava a dormir e entrei pela sua janela semi-aberta.

Admirei o seu rosto descontraído em cima da cama e sorri. Pelo menos enquanto dormia, ele parecia realmente feliz e isso era reconfortante para mim pois dentro em breve ele teria de enfrentar muitas coisas sozinho. Felizmente Jacob tinha bons amigos e Billy e Rachel estariam com ele.

O seu corpo perfeito era iluminado pela luz da lua cheia e demorei alguns segundos a admirá-lo. Vestido apenas com os boxers, era uma visão da qual eu não me cansaria.

"Porque demoraste tanto tempo?" Perguntou com os olhos ainda fechados e um enorme sorriso.

O meu plano tinha ido por água abaixo. Com Jacob acordado as coisas iriam com certeza correr mal.

"Vês alguma coisa que gostes?" Inquiriu com um ar convencido reparando que os meus olhos ainda estavam focados no seu peito bem definido.

Não respondi. O meu cérebro parecia estar em curto-circuito. Não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer. Sabia apenas que teria de lhe mentir na cara.

Notando a minha hesitação Jacob sentou-se na cama, pronto para se levantar.

"O que aconteceu?" Questionou com um tom preocupado.

"Nada…" Menti.

De repente o meu corpo começou a funcionar sem a aprovação do meu cérebro e sem dar por isso as minhas roupas começaram a cair no chão. Jacob permaneceu imóvel, olhando-me num misto de surpresa, choque e excitação.

Quando lhe toquei, posicionando-me no seu colo, Jacob interrogou-me com o seu olhar. Devia estar confuso com as minhas acções, o que era normal pois até eu estava confusa com tudo o que estava a acontecer.

Não o deixando falar, empurrei-o para trás com ambas as mãos e deitei-me sobre ele. As suas mãos abraçaram a minha cintura e beijei-o com suavidade para que ele não falasse. Falar só ia complicar mais as coisas.

Não demorou muito até sentir que ele estava pronto para o que eu planeara de seguida mas primeiro tinha de me ver livre da sua roupa.

Quando o olhei directamente nos olhos, Jacob estava da cor dos seus boxers vermelhos e eu sorri por saber que ele estava envergonhado.

"Leah…desculpa…"

Ele estava a desculpar-se por estar excitado? Se eu não tivesse sido a sua primeira mulher pensaria que ele ainda era virgem. Porém era bom saber que ele se sentia deste modo apenas por me estar a tocar.

Depois de me ver livre da única peça de roupa entre nós, iniciei um ritmo calmo e confortável para nós e para o bebé que crescia dentro de mim. Jacob ajudava os meus movimentos levantando e baixando o seu corpo em conjunto com o meu. Temendo que os nossos gemidos acordassem Billy, tentei manter aquele ritmo mas sabia que eventualmente Jacob iria querer tomar o controlo.

Resisti teimosamente quando ele tentou inverter as nossas posições. Não queria voltar a destruir a sua mobília.

Sentindo a minha urgência em controlar a situação, Jacob firmou as mãos na minha cintura e obrigou-me a parar por uns instantes.

"Leah…O que se passa?"

"Nada."

"Leah…diz-me a verdade…"

"Só quero que saibas que te amo…e não me arrependo de nada."

Ele sorriu e beijou-me ao recomeçar o ritmo abandonado há poucos segundos atrás. Pouco depois o prazer inundou os novos corpos e ainda absorvida em tremores deixei-me cair no seu peito, respirando com dificuldade enquanto Jacob beijava o meu ombro esquerdo.

"Quero ficar assim para sempre…" Murmurou ele. Eu apenas sorri e abandonando-me ao cansaço acabei por adormecer nos seus braços.

Acordei algumas horas depois, na mesma posição, ou seja sobre o corpo de Jacob, que também dormia. A sua cama era demasiado pequena para ambos. Consultando o relógio conclui que tinha de regressar a casa para tomar um banho e esperar que Alice e Bella viessem buscar-me.

Levantei-me e Jacob acordou.

"Por favor fica." Pediu.

"Não posso."

"Porquê?"

"O que diria o Billy se me visse?"

"Ele vai ter de saber mais cedo ou mais tarde."

"Não estou preparada para falar com o Billy sobre nós…além disso o Seth está sozinho em casa."

"O Seth não é nenhum bebé e ele também terá de saber."

Jacob parecia uma criança a fazer birra. Era em alturas como esta que me lembrava que ele só tinha dezoito anos.

"Eu sei…mas não quero que ele saiba desta maneira."

"Vejo-te mais tarde?" Perguntou com esperança.

"Claro. Agora volta a dormir." Ordenei.

Vesti-me calmamente enquanto ele me observava. Estava a dirigir-me à janela para sair quando voltei para trás e o beijei com paixão. Seria o nosso beijo de despedida.

No final não fui corajosa o suficiente para lhe dizer que estava grávida e que me ia embora com os vampiros. Porém deixei uma pequena imagem da primeira ecografia que fizera em cima da sua secretária. Quando ele a encontrasse saberia porque razão eu deixara La Push e se realmente me amasse iria atrás de mim. Se não, poderia apenas continuar a sua vida e esquecer-me completamente. Eu queria sobretudo que a escolha fosse dele.

xxxxxxxxxx

Não fora nada fácil deixar La Push desta vez. Eu sabia que estava a desiludir muita gente ao fugir desta maneira: a minha mãe, o meu pai, o meu irmão, Jacob… Todos eles acabariam por me criticar, excepto o meu pai, por razões óbvias. Jacob talvez me passasse mesmo a odiar. Eu não sabia se estava a tomar a decisão certa mas necessitava da ajuda de Carlisle para me certificar que o meu bebé nasceria saudável.

Quando chegámos à mansão Bella levou as minhas malas para a pequena casa ao lado das garagens, que tinha sido totalmente redecorada, e alguns minutos depois Carlisle Cullen e o resto da família vieram cumprimentar-me.

"Bem vinda, Leah. Como estás?" Perguntou o doutor.

"Óptima." Respondi.

"Para aqueles que ainda não sabem, a Leah vai passar uns meses connosco." Anunciou Carlisle.

Esme sorriu, Emmett lançou-me um olhar curioso e Rosalie franziu as sobrancelhas claramente desconfiada.

"O que é que ela fez? Matou alguém?" Perguntou ela.

"Não sou nenhuma psicopata como certas sanguessugas…" Repliquei. Rosalie andou na minha direcção com um ar ameaçador mas Edward segurou-a antes que ela se acercasse de mim.

"Não faças isso." Disse ele.

"Quem é que esta cadela pensa que é?" Rosnou a Loira tentando libertar-se do irmão.

"Rose, ela é nossa convidada." Explicou Carlisle calmamente.

"Porque é que temos de aturar estes cachorros mal-cheirosos?" Queixou-se ela.

"Ela precisa da nossa ajuda e temos de respeitar o tratado." Referiu Alice.

Rosalie olhou para mim com desconfiança e depois sorriu com malícia.

"O que é que ela fez? Para precisar da nossa ajuda tem de ter acontecido alguma coisa."

"Estou grávida…Tens algum problema com isso?"

Mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iriam descobrir por isso mais valia abrir já o jogo.

"Estás grávida?" Questionou Esme surpreendida. Eu apenas acenei. "Muitos parabéns!" Exclamou ela, deixando-me completamente atónita. Ela era a primeira pessoa, ou pessoa 'morta-viva', que me dava os parabéns por estar grávida. Até agora todas as outras pessoas tinham ficado ou completamente chocadas por pensarem que não era possível eu engravidar, ou receosas por ser uma gravidez não planeada e de risco. Esme parecia realmente feliz por mim, o que era reconfortante, e eu mal sabia o que lhe dizer.

"Um obrigado ficaria bem." Murmurou Edward.

"Isto vai ser demais." Riu-se Emmett. "Temos uma rapariga-lobo grávida para cuidar…que irónico."

Rosalie bateu-lhe na cabeça com força. O seu olhar já não estava tão zangado, parecia até muito mais complacente.

"Então querida?" Perguntou Emmett confuso pelas acções da mulher.

"Os bruta montes dos teus cachorros não podem tomar conta de ti?" Questionou ela com alguma suavidade.

"Podem, mas a Leah não quer que ninguém saiba o seu estado." Avisou Edward.

"Então temos de manter isto em segredo?" Perguntou Esme.

"Sim, só a Sue é que sabe." Disse Bella.

"Mas podemos fazer apostas, certo?" Inquiriu Emmett com um sorriso travesso.

Eu não fazia ideia do que é que ele estava a falar.

"Aposto trezentos dólares em como é uma rapariga." Atirou Jasper.

"Quatrocentos num rapaz." Contrapôs Emmett.

"Eu cobro a aposta do Emmett." Avisou Alice.

Estúpidas sanguessugas estavam a apostar sobre o meu bebé. Parecia inacreditável.

"Não te preocupes. Eles não vão chatear-te muito…prometo." Avançou Esme seriamente.

Infelizmente o seu sorriso não era o suficiente para me convencer. Bella e Edward também queriam fazer apostas mas Emmett não estava de acordo porque Edward seria o primeiro a saber o sexo do meu bebé e ficaria em vantagem.

"Vá lá…" Queixou-se Edward. "Ela só está grávida de três meses. O Carlisle ainda não disse nada sobre o sexo do bebé."

"Leah?" Carlisle chamou-me. "Podes vir ao meu escritório. Quero falar contigo em privado."

Tentei não me rir. 'Privado' era uma palavra obsoleta numa casa com oito vampiros e um violador de mentes. De qualquer modo segui o doutor até ao primeiro andar, onde entrámos numa sala cheia de livros antigos, uma secretária e duas confortáveis cadeiras.

"Quando tratei do Jacob depois do ataque daquele recém-nascido, retirei-lhe uma amostra de sangue para estudar. Sempre fui muito curioso e vocês são bastante interessantes. Gostaria de saber mais sobre vocês e sobre ti em particular porque és única."

Jacob já me tinha dito que Carlisle andava a estudar a alcateia por isso não fiquei surpreendida.

"O que é que precisas de saber?" Perguntei.

"Como é que chegaste à conclusão que eras estéril?"

"Bem…quando deixei de ter menstruação…mas antes disso o velho Quil já me tinha avisado que era provável que o meu corpo sofresse alterações mais drásticas do que o corpo dos rapazes."

"De facto o que ele te disse faz sentido. Tal como os vampiros, vocês não envelhecem enquanto se continuarem a transformar. E é realmente estranho que estejas grávida quando não tens um ciclo menstrual. Por isso gostava que me deixasses analisar o teu caso."

Ele queria tornar-me numa cobaia, mas pelo menos tivera a decência de me avisar.

"Tudo bem." Concedi.

"Posso retirar um pouco do teu sangue como amostra?"

"Sim…mas quero que me digas uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"O meu bebé vai ter o gene dos lobos?"

"É uma possibilidade. Não te posso dar certezas sem fazer testes, mas é possível que sim."

Depois da minha conversa 'privada' com Carlisle, as sanguessugas deixaram-me em paz para poder desfazer as malas e colocar-me à vontade. O cheiro deles era enjoativo mas teria de me habituar. O pequeno anexo da mansão estava agora pintado de verde e cor de laranja e apresentava todo o tipo de conforto que eu precisaria. As sanguessugas já tinham até reservado um dos quartos para guardar coisas para o meu bebé.

Eu realmente não queria aceitar aquele tipo de caridade, mas não tinha outra hipótese. O que mais me preocupava era estar constantemente com eles. Passar vinte e quatro horas por dia com vampiros seria um pesadelo.

"Não tens de te preocupar com isso. Eu, a Alice, a Bella e o Jasper temos aulas todos os dias." Disse Edward juntando-se a mim na pequena sala onde eu acabara de ligar a televisão.

"E a Loira e o seu gigante amestrado?"

"Eles decidiram fazer uma pausa nos estudos mas não te vão incomodar. Eles passam muito tempo a viajar e a Rose adora ir às compras."

Por algum motivo eu tinha a sensação que os hábitos de Rosalie e Emmett iriam mudar muito em breve.

"O Carlisle e a Esme têm empregos por isso também não passam muito tempo em casa." Acrescentou.

"Óptimo." Rebati.

"A tua mãe telefonou."

Era típico dela. Ainda não tinham passado duas horas e já ela me estava a ligar.

"Ele deixou La Push depois de lutar com o Sam." Referiu Edward. Eu sabia que ele estava a falar de Jacob e tentei não demonstrar apreensão. Jacob era um idiota por ter ido procurar Sam só por ter descoberto que eu estava grávida. Será que pensava que eu tinha dormido com Sam?

"Acho que ele não sabe que estás grávida." Disse Edward.

"Deixei uma imagem da ecografia que fiz no seu quarto. Ele deve saber…"

"Porque não lhe disseste pessoalmente?"

"Não consegui."

"Tens noção do sofrimento que lhe estás a causar?"

"Ele sobrevive."

"O Seth, o Embry e o Quil andam à procura dele mas é óbvio que ele não quer ser encontrado. O Billy está muito preocupado e a Rachel…"

"Deve estar furiosa porque vai ter de adiar o casamento." Conclui.

"Sim…Porque não reconsideras? Ainda não é tarde demais."

"Dei-lhe uma opção, ele escolheu."

"Como sabes que ele viu a ecografia?"

"Era preciso ser cego para não ver. Ele deve ter entrado em pânico e eu não posso culpá-lo. Nada disto foi planeado."

"Se achas realmente que ele está a tentar fugir às responsabilidades não o conheces tão bem quanto pensas."

"Não importa se ele quer ou não assumir as responsabilidades. Se ele me encontrar acreditarei que se importa comigo e com o bebé…se não…não vou esperar por ele."

"Estás a cometer um erro. Além disso ele irá ter alguns problemas para te encontrar. O Jasper é perito em esconder rastos."

"Quando ele quer alguma coisa não descansa enquanto não conseguir alcançá-la."

"Mesmo assim acho que estás a cometer um grande erro." Insistiu.

"Ouve sanguessuga, eu só estou aqui porque preciso da assistência do doutor. Assim que o meu bebé nascer vou-me embora."

"Eu sei."

"Óptimo…Onde estão os outros?"

"O Carlisle e a Esme foram para o trabalho. A Rose, a Bella e a Alice foram às compras para ti e para o bebé e o Jasper e o Emmett foram caçar."

"Foram comprar coisas para mim? Porquê?"

"Coisas de mulher…eu não entendo isso muito bem." Confessou ele.

Óptimo. Era mesmo o que eu precisava. Vampiras obcecadas com o meu bebé.

"Pensei que irias gostar. Afinal de contas os bebés precisam de muitas coisas…roupa, material, um berço…"

"Não quero a vossa caridade. Eu posso comprar tudo o que o meu bebé precisa."

"Não sejas idiota. Não tens assim tanto dinheiro. Devias aceitar os nossos presentes além disso a Rose está demasiado excitada para se importar com a tua opinião."

"A Loira? Ela nem sequer me quer aqui."

"Estás enganada. Neste momento a Rosalie faria tudo para estar no teu lugar e fará tudo para te proteger se for preciso."

"Está bem…como queiram, o dinheiro é vosso, façam o que quiserem."

Edward sorriu satisfeito e saiu. As horas arrastaram-se e não consegui deixar de pensar em Jacob. Naquele momento eu desejava ardentemente que ele me encontrasse, que me viesse buscar pois isso queria dizer que ele se preocupava, mas isso era pouco provável. Talvez ele não tivesse realmente visto a ecografia, ou talvez estivesse demasiado assustado. No fundo a única coisa que eu pedia era que um dia ele me pudesse perdoar.

xxxxxxxxxx

Após o desaparecimento de Jacob, Rachel e Paul tiveram de cancelar o casamento e ambas as alcateias passaram a unir esforços para o encontrar. Todos eles tinham notado a minha ausência mas graças à minha mãe acreditavam que eu estava a tentar recomeçar a minha vida noutro local. Seth estava extremamente desiludido por eu nem sequer me ter despedido dele.

Os dias continuaram a arrastar-se lentamente. As náuseas regressaram e apesar de Carlisle dizer que era normal, eu achava que era sobretudo devido ao cheiro deles. De manhã era impossível manter o que quer que fosse no estômago.

"Como te sentes hoje, rapariga lobo?" Perguntou Emmett quando eu estava no jardim a tentar respirar ar puro.

Eu já estava a começar a habituar-me às piadas estúpidas do gigante dos Cullen. Ele e Rosalie eram os únicos vampiros em casa naquele momento.

"Mal disposta." Confessei.

"Bem isso deve ser normal…estás grávida." Riu-se ele.

"Ainda não tinha reparado nisso…" Disse eu ironicamente.

"Então…O que achaste do meu presente?"

Ele tinha comprado um equipamento de basebol para o meu bebé. Apesar de eu não ter agradecido, tinha achado extremamente engraçado.

"Bem acho que não será muito útil se for uma rapariga mas o que conta é a intenção."

Emmett sorriu com as minhas palavras. Era o mais parecido com um agradecimento que eu conseguira proferir desde que eles tinham começado a encher a casa de presentes para o bebé.

Edward dissera a verdade sobre a Loira. Rosalie tinha mudado radicalmente desde que soubera que eu estava grávida. Estava mais simpática e parecia realmente preocupada comigo e com o meu bebé. Por cortesia eu deixava-a organizar as coisas que eles compravam e Rosalie parecia realmente feliz sempre que tinha de arrumar roupas de bebé e brinquedos.

Não nos tínhamos tornado as melhores amigas, mas tínhamos chegado a um acordo mais ou menos pacífico que evitava que discutissemos a toda a hora.

"Cor-de-rosa para as paredes e roxo para o berço…O que acham?" Perguntou ela quando eu e Emmett regressámos a casa.

"Querida, a rapariga lobo vai ter um rapaz por isso não podes pintar o quarto de cor-de-rosa." Contrariou Emmett.

"Eu acho que é uma rapariga." Referiu a Loira.

"É um rapaz." Institiu ele.

Eu rolei os olhos com impaciência.

"Parem! Estão a dar-me dores de cabeça." Queixei-me.

"Estás a sentir-te mal?" Perguntou Rosalie materializando-se ao meu lado.

"Não…estou apenas cansada."

"Vou ligar à Esme e pedir-lhe que venha para casa mais cedo. Precisas de um jantar caseiro decente."

A Loira deu meia volta e saiu a correr.

"Sabes, estou bastante contente por estares aqui. Nunca tinha visto este lado da Rose." Suspirou Emmett com orgulho.

"É bastante assustador." Confessei. Nunca na vida pensara que Rosalie poderia ser simpática.

"E extremamente sexy." Concluiu ele com um sorriso maldoso.

Homens. A mentalidade masculina parecia não evoluir, nem mesmo para os mortos-vivos.

Algumas horas depois fui obrigada a ir jantar à mansão dos vampiros. Esme viera para casa mais cedo para me preparar o jantar e Carlisle avisara que queria falar comigo sobre algo importante.

Alice iniciou a conversa preferida de todos eles desde que eu começara a viver com eles, há três semanas atrás: a escolha do nome do meu bebé.

Só Edward sabia que eu já escolhera o nome. Seria Harry se fosse um rapaz, em honra do meu pai e Sarah se fosse uma rapariga, em honra da mãe de Jacob.

"Tenho a certeza que a Leah prefere nomes actuais, certo?" Perguntou Bella.

Eu não respondi.

"O que achas de Roxanne, Sasha, Amy ou Kelly?" Insistiu. "E se for um rapaz podias escolher entre Sean, Taylor, Philip ou Keanu."

"Keanu?" Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha. "O bebé não é nenhum gato. Que raio de nome é esse?"

"Nunca viste o filme The Matrix?" Inquiriu Bella.

"Eu gosto de nomes antigos como Robert, Oliver ou Andrew. E para rapariga Elizabeth, Marianne ou Catherine." Sugeriu Rosalie. Emmett concordou.

"Acho que a Leah não quer a nossa ajuda neste departamento." Avisou Edward, e tinha toda a razão.

"Já escolheste o nome?" Perguntou Bella com curiosidade.

"Mais ou menos."

"E então?" Insistiu Alice.

"Bem…Harrison se for rapaz." Avancei.

"Em memória do teu pai…" Sussurrou Bella.

"Acho uma excelente ideia." Apoiou Esme.

"Leah? Temos de falar." Disse Carlisle com um ar sério juntando-se a nós na cozinha. "Talvez seja melhor subirmos para o meu escritório."

"Não vale a pena. Podemos falar aqui."

Não fazia sentido nenhum falar com ele no seu escritório quando eu sabia que todos os outros iriam ouvir a conversa.

"Bem já tenho o resultado dos testes. Descobri algumas coisas interessantes." Informou.

"E?" Perguntei.

"Analisei o teu sangue e separei o teu plasma do ADN do feto e descobri o sexo do bebé. Queres saber?"

Eu acenei afirmativamente.

"É um rapaz."

Emmett ficou eufórico enquanto que Esme e Rosalie estavam um pouco desiludidas, tal como Jasper que acabara de pagar os trezentos dólares a Emmett.

"O teu pai iria ficar orgulhoso." Referiu Bella.

"Mais alguma coisa?" Perguntei olhando para o doutor.

"Segundo a análise que fiz penso que posso afirmar que o teu corpo estava a preparar-se para o regresso do teu ciclo menstrual."

"Mas eu ainda me consigo transformar…"

"Sim, eu sei mas este ciclo menstrual é diferente. Os lobos atingem a maturidade sexual por volta dos dois anos, que é mais o menos a tua idade enquanto lobo. Se não tivesses engravidado irias entrar na época de acasalamento entre Janeiro e Abril…Durante esses meses poderás ter menstruação para conceber."

"Acasalamento? Estás a dizer que estou no cio?" Perguntei chocada. Mal queria acreditar que tinha dormido com Jacob apenas porque estava na altura do acasalamento.

"Não. Não estás no cio porque estás grávida mas se não o tivesses penso que sim."

"Então engravidei porque…"

"Não." Disse Carlisle sem me deixar acabar. "Curiosamente engravidaste antes da época de acasalamento começar. Digamos que te adiantaste…"

"Pensei que eles eram metamorfos e não lobos verdadeiros." Disse Bella.

"Se a parte humana deles controlar o instinto animal, não haverão problemas. Na verdade, eles são mais humanos do que lobos, por isso não me parece que haja o perigo de se descontrolarem."

"E os rapazes? Eles também…?" Eu queria perguntar se eles também iam ser afectados pela época do acasalamento.

"Sim. Provavelmente mas não sei dizer até que ponto isso iria afectar-te uma vez que és a única mulher da alcateia."

Senti um arrepio só de pensar nisso. Imaginar todos os outros lobos atraídos por mim era assustador. Tinha de arranjar maneira de deixar de me transformar.

"Há outra coisa que te quero dizer…segundo os testes o teu bebé tem o gene."

Eu já esperava isso.

"Porém segundo percebi através da tua amostra de sangue, o gene é apenas transmitido pelo pai do bebé o que quer dizer que o pai do teu bebé também é um lobo, certo?"

Raios. Estava novamente encurralada e não sabia o que responder.

"Então aquele Jace de Gold Beach é um lobisomem?" Questionou Emmett surpreendido.

Ele às vezes era um bocado lento.

"Eu aposto no Sam." Disse Jasper imediatamente. Emmett olhou para o irmão e finalmente compreendeu que eu tinha mentido sobre o pai do meu bebé.

"Oh…então nesse caso eu aposto no Quil ou talvez no Embry."

"Não podes apostar em dois. Decide-te."

"Calem-se!" Avisou Esme. "O assunto é sério…deixem-se de apostas idiotas."

"Leah…Se algum deles te forçou podes dizer-nos…" Disse Rosalie parecendo realmente preocupada.

"Ninguém me forçou…" Murmurei.

"Leah, eu preciso de saber a verdade." Referiu Carlisle. "Pensei que o pai do teu bebé era humano e estava a tirar as conclusões erradas porque me induziste em erro. O facto de ele ser um lobo muda tudo. O teu bebé é especial e único."

"Diz-me que não estiveste com o Sam…" Pediu Bella. "Não acredito que foste capaz de trair a tua prima quando ela também está grávida."

"Ninguém tem o direito de me julgar, Bella! Muito menos tu!" Declarei.

"Tu sempre soubeste. Como foste capaz de me mentir?" Perguntou Bella encarando o seu marido.

"O assunto não nos diz respeito, por isso decidi que não devia dizer nada." Edward tentou desculpar-se.

"Prometeste que não iam haver mais segredos entre nós." Insistiu.

"Nunca me perguntaste…"

"Porque pensava que era alguém que vivia em Gold Beach! Nunca pensei que ela tivesse a coragem de trair a Emily!"

"Bella." Suspirou Edward. "Estás enganada…"

"Como pudeste? Pensei que já não amavas o Sam." Bella virou-se para mim.

"Não é do Sam." Soou a voz calma de Alice e todos olharam para ela com surpresa.

"Não é do Sam?" Questionou Bella.

"É do Jacob."

A afirmação de Alice foi bombástica. Bella ficou imóvel como se tivesse levado um murro do estômago. A sua boca abriu-se para falar mas nenhum som saiu e um silêncio pesado caiu sobre nós.

Leah Clearwater Black - De facto não é justo esconder a verdade do Jacob, mas a Leah nem sempre toma as melhores decisões. Digamos que mais tarde ela irá arrepender-se. Claro que mais cedo ou mais tarde o Jacob irá descobrir.

Quanto à pergunta sobre a paternidade do Embry...bem a nossa querida Stephenie não se interessa minimamente pelos lobos em qualquer dos livros que escreveu (em minha opinião). Nunca ficou claro quem é o pai do Embry (pode ser o pai do Sam, o pai do Jake ou o pai do Quil) e numa entrevista que ela deu depois de ter publicado o _Amanhecer,_ disse que não queria dizer quem era, prefere que seja segredo. Em minha opinião parece-me que o Embry é filho de Joshua Uley, portanto é meio-irmão do Sam. Não acho que seja filho do Billy porque se o fosse acho que o Billy o trataria de forma diferente e nos livros vemos claramente que o Billy se preocupa sempre com o Jacob muito mais do que com qualquer um dos outros. Além disso há a questão da pelagem do Embry quando se transforma. Enquanto que o Jacob é castanho-avermelhado e o Quil castanho escuro, o Embry é cinzento salpicado de negro. A pelagem do Sam também é negra. Ou seja têm algo em comum, o que pode ser um indicio de que são meio-irmãos. Porém confirmações nunca as teremos.

Neste capítulo penso que respondi à pergunta se o bebé da Leah será menino ou menina. :D Além de ficar claro que a Leah e a Rose poderão, de facto, vir a ser amigas (dentro dos limites, claro). Bjs

Nota: Como amanhã é feriado nacional (outra vez), terei algum tempo para traduzir mais capítulos, por isso devo actualizar a história sábado, dia 25.


	33. Mini Alfa

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Nota/Autor 3: A expressão "mini alfa" pertence a Anne Sullivan.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane, Leah Clearwater Black.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**33. Mini Alfa**

"Do Jacob? O que queres dizer com isso Alice?" Perguntou Bella quando recuperou do choque.

"É exactamente aquilo que eu disse. O bebé da Leah é do Jacob." Repetiu a vidente dos Cullen.

Eu queria esconder-me num buraco e nunca mais sair.

"Por esta eu não esperava." Referiu Rosalie. "Bem…acho que vou regressar ao quarto do bebé. Agora que sabemos que é um rapaz quero pintá-lo de vários tons de azul."

Esme saiu juntamente com Rosalie falando de cores e outras coisas relacionadas com decoração.

"Sabes mesmo escolhê-los. Tens uma tendência para alfas, não tens?" Riu-se Emmett.

"Cala a boca idiota." Rosnei.

"Sai daqui Emmett." Avisou Bella e o gigante obedeceu.

"Bella, penso que é melhor ficares calma." Edward trocou um olhar com Jasper. Graças ao controlador de emoções, Bella ainda não tinha começado aos gritos, mas não devia faltar muito.

"Será que podes explicar?" Exigiu ela olhando para mim.

"Nem por isso. A propósito, Alice, não tinhas o direito de dizer a toda a gente."

"Nunca pensei que a Bella agisse desta maneira." Confessou a vidente.

"Como é que descobriste? Foi o Edward, não foi?" Perguntei.

"Eu não disse nada a ninguém." Defendeu-se Edward imediatamente.

"Na verdade tive uma visão ontem à noite."

"Uma visão sobre mim?"

"Não. Não consigo ver o futuro dos lobos, porém o teu bebé ainda não é um lobo por isso consegui vê-lo. Vai ser uma criança linda com os cabelos negros e os olhos cor de chocolate tal como o pai."

"Então é mesmo verdade?" Questionou Bella ainda incrédula.

Eu não respondi.

"O Jacob é o pai do teu bebé?" Insistiu.

"Sim! O Jacob é o pai…estás satisfeita?" Explodi.

"Como é que isso aconteceu? Ele estava bêbedo? Ou talvez estivessem os dois? Como é que acabaste grávida do Jacob?"

Agora Bella estava histérica. E se pensava que eu ia dar-lhe todos os detalhes do que tinha acontecido entre mim e Jacob estava redondamente enganada.

"O Jacob está apaixonado pela Leah." Esclareceu Edward recebendo um olhar furioso da minha parte.

"Desculpa?" Disse Bella observando o marido e tentando descobrir se ele estava a falar a sério.

"É assim tão difícil acreditar que o Jacob se possa ter apaixonado por mim? Ou estás apenas zangada por ele já não te amar como antes?" Retorqui.

Bella ficou de boca aberta perante a minha pergunta e antes que ela respondesse, decidi continuar.

"O Jacob já não é o teu cachorrinho de estimação. Ele abriu finalmente os olhos. Tu tiveste a tua oportunidade e escolheste o Edward, lembras-te?"

"Leah tem calma. Pensa no teu bebé." Avisou Alice quando me viu tremer ligeiramente.

"Ele não te ama Leah. Ele nem sequer gostava de ti. Ninguém gostava de ti à excepção do Seth porque é teu irmão e do Sam porque se sente culpado pelo que te fez."

As palavras de Bella magoaram-me mais do que eu queria aceitar.

"Bella…estás a ser injusta." Referiu Edward.

"Só estou a tentar perceber toda esta confusão." Disse Bella com um ar inocente.

"Muito bem queres mesmo saber o que aconteceu?"

Bella acenou afirmativamente e eu suspirei fundo antes de começar. A história não seria longa.

"O Jacob e eu dormimos juntos na noite antes da Acção de Graças. Nenhum de nós tinha bebido…estávamos ambos conscientes daquilo que estávamos a fazer. Não foi um impulso hormonal e ninguém forçou ninguém. Fizemos amor e eu engravidei. Ele disse que me amava e eu também o amo…final da história."

"Tu o quê? Tu não podes amar o Jake, tu amas o Sam."

"Eu amava o Sam. Ele fez parte da minha vida durante muito tempo e isso não vai mudar. O que tive com ele foi bonito enquanto durou mas agora o Sam não passa de uma recordação."

"Estás a brincar com os sentimentos do Jake. Estás apenas a usá-lo."

"Não estou a usar ninguém!" Exclamei dando um passo em frente.

Edward colocou-se entre nós e Jasper tentou acalmar-nos com o seu poder.

"Diz-me uma coisa Leah…Se o amas como dizes e se ele também te ama porque é que estás aqui? Porque é que não estão juntos?" Perguntou Bella.

"Porque…" Hesitei. "Porque sou uma cobarde."

"Porquê?"

"A Leah não lhe disse nada." Explicou Edward e eu voltei a olhá-lo furiosa. "Deixaste a ecografia no seu quarto mas não sabes se ele a viu." Disse ele virando-se para mim.

"Não disseste ao Jake que ele vai ser pai?" Questionou Bella admirada.

"Tenho quase a certeza que ele já sabe…" Murmurei.

"Então deve ter sido por isso que ele fugiu de casa. Foi por tua causa. Tens a noção do quão preocupado o Billy está?" Acusou Bella.

"Nunca pensei que ele fugisse de casa." Confessei.

"Temos de o ir procurar." Declarou ela olhando para Edward em busca de apoio.

"Ele irá para casa quando estiver pronto." Assegurou Edward.

"Ele tem o direito de saber a verdade." Insistiu Bella.

"Ele já deve saber a verdade." Declarei.

"Tu não sabes isso."

"Ele fez a escolha dele, _Isabella_. Não o vou obrigar a ficar comigo quando ele pode imprimir a qualquer altura."

"Talvez tenhas medo de aceitar que ele não te ama tanto quanto tu imaginas. Tens medo que ele não queira esse bebé."

Apesar de eu não querer aceitar, Bella poderia ter razão. Eu não fazia ideia se Jacob iria querer assumir a paternidade do meu bebé. Talvez preferisse que eu me livrasse dele.

"Enquanto te divertias com o Jake nunca pensaste nas consequências, pois não? Devias ter pensado primeiro porque agora é tarde demais…e quando ele souber…quando ele descobrir que lhe mentiste e que o usaste não vai restar nada da vossa amizade."

"Ele…"

"Ele não te ama Leah." Interrompeu-me Bella. "Tu foste apenas uma distracção."

Naquele momento deixei de respirar. A minha pulsação acelerou e perdi o equilíbrio devido às dores que sentia no abdómen. Antes de cair no chão senti alguém a segurar-me mas não sabia quem era. Ouvia vozes chamarem por mim ao longe mas não consegui manter-me acordada durante muito mais tempo e então tudo ficou negro.

xxxxxxxxxx

Abri os olhos lentamente e depois de ajustar a minha visão à claridade notei que estava no Hospital. Era óbvio até mesmo pelo cheiro. O problema era que eu odiava Hospitais.

"Como te sentes?" Perguntou Esme. Ela e Carlisle estavam no quarto. Ele vestia uma bata branca e Esme já não usava as mesmas roupas o que queria dizer que eu estivera ali provavelmente mais de vinte e quatro horas.

"Tenho sede."

Esme dobrou-se sobre uma mesa e entregou-me um copo de água. Quando terminei de beber lembrei-me subitamente da razão pela qual estava ali. Eu e Bella tínhamos discutido. Eu exaltara-me demasiado e começara a sentir dores no abdómen.

"Perdi o meu bebé?" Perguntei tentando não chorar.

"Não, mas estiveste muito perto de o perder." Confirmou Carlisle.

"Quanto tempo estive aqui?"

"Pouco mais de vinte horas. Mas agora está tudo bem. Fiz testes para confirmar e o bebé está óptimo. Vou ligar à Rosalie para te vir buscar." Avisou o doutor.

"Não. Não quero voltar para a vossa casa."

"E para onde vais?" Questionou Esme.

"Não sei mas não quero ver a Bella…"

Se a visse era capaz de me descontrolar novamente e talvez me transformasse para lhe arrancar a cabeça.

"Ela está muito arrependida pelo que aconteceu. Nunca foi sua intenção magoar-te a ti ou ao bebé." Sublinhou Esme.

Eu encolhi os ombros. Não queria saber se ela estava arrependida ou não, queria que ela desaparecesse da face da terra para sempre, mas infelizmente Bella era imortal.

"Desculpa mas não posso deixar-te ir. Precisas de repouso absoluto durante pelo menos duas semanas." Referiu Carlisle.

Amaldiçoei a minha sorte. Teria de ficar com os vampiros por duas semanas sem poder sair para onde quer que fosse.

Alguns minutos depois Rosalie e Emmett foram buscar-me e voltámos para a mansão em silêncio. Quando sai do jipe ouvi alguns gritos. Alguém discutia num dos quartos e soube imediatamente que eram Bella e Edward.

"O que se passa com eles?" Perguntei. Não era comum eles discutirem daquela maneira.

"Estão nisto desde ontem. O Edward conseguiu evitar que a Bella fosse procurar o Jacob mas ela não está muito contente desde então." Informou Emmett.

"Será que se vão calar em breve?"

"Talvez daqui a umas horas." Suspirou Rosalie.

Rosalie levou-me para o meu quarto e exigiu que eu me deitasse, dizendo que eu precisava de descansar. Coloquei as mãos na minha barriga tentando captar algum sinal de que o meu bebé estava bem ainda que fosse cedo para senti-lo mexer.

"Com que então...o Jacob…Não estava à espera…" Confessou ela. "Realmente não sei o que viste nele."

Eu ri-me. Rosalie nunca fora fã de Jacob.

"Vá lá Rose, ele não é assim tão mau." Disse Alice entrando no quarto sem sequer bater. "Como te sentes Leah?"

"Melhor."

"Não é assim tão mau?" Replicou Rosalie. "É um idiota irresponsável e convencido…Nem quero imaginá-lo a tomar conta de uma criança."

"Eu sempre soube que tinhas um fraquinho por ele." Brincou a vidente.

"Cala-te!" Ordenou Rosalie.

"Gostas do cachorro?" Perguntou Emmett fingindo-se ciumento.

"Claro que não! A Alice está a ser estúpida." Rosnou Rosalie.

Todos se riram, inclusive eu. E foi nesse momento que deixamos de ouvir Edward e Bella a gritarem um com o outro.

"Será que se mataram?" Inquiri com esperança.

"Não me parece. As discussões deles acabam sempre ou com o Edward a sair do quarto ou com uma sessão de sexo…"

"Obrigado pela imagem mental Alice." Disse eu sarcasticamente. "Da próxima vez não sejas tão explícita, está bem?"

"Eles querem falar contigo." Disse Jasper juntando-se a nós.

"O Edward pode entrar." Concedi.

Rosalie, Alice e Emmett saíram assim que o violador de mentes entrou. Jasper saiu também mas ficou à porta para o caso de eu me exaltar de novo.

"Lamento muito o que aconteceu. Fico feliz por saber que tu e o bebé estão bem."

"Como acredito que estás a ser sincero vou ser sincera contigo. Não quero a tua mulher perto de mim. Se o doutor não me obrigasse a estar de repouso eu já estaria a quilómetros daqui."

"Eu sei. Eu devia ter controlado melhor a situação."

"A culpa não foi tua, foi dela. Só ela é que está preocupada com o facto do Jacob ser o pai do meu bebé. Ela tem de aceitar que o Jacob não lhe pertence. Tens de a fazer entender isso."

"Não posso."

"Porquê?"

"Porque isso iria fazê-la infeliz. A Bella tornou-se vampira há pouco tempo. Ela ainda está a lidar com o facto de não ser humana e de ter perdido os amigos e a família…A Bella precisa de algo que a ligue ao mundo ao qual pertenceu e o Jacob representa isso mesmo."

"Então apesar de te ter escolhido a ti, ela continua a usar o Jacob." Acusei.

Edward rolou os olhos.

"Não é assim tão simples…" Disse ele.

"Eu peço imensa desculpa." Soou a voz de Bella. Jasper entrou no quarto atrás dela.

"Não quero falar contigo e não quero ouvir as tuas desculpas."

"Por favor Leah. Eu lamento imenso. Eu não devia ter dito aquelas coisas…depois de ires para o Hospital o Edward contou-me tudo. Não é fácil acreditar que vocês estão apaixonados mas tenho a certeza que irei aceitá-lo. Mas preciso que me perdoes. Nunca quis magoar-te."

Ela parecia estar a ser sincera. Infelizmente eu conhecia Bella suficientemente bem para saber que ela não era vingativa e maldosa por natureza. Porém isso não queria dizer que eu estivesse disposta a perdoá-la sem mais nem menos. O meu bebé poderia ter morrido por causa dela.

"Bella vou dizer-te uma coisa e não quero que o esqueças."

Ela acenou.

"Os nossos pais estão casados, o meu irmão gosta de ti, o Jacob ainda te ama mas eu não gosto de ti. Nunca vou ser tua amiga ou tua irmã ou o que quer que seja."

Bella baixou os olhos fixando-os no chão do quarto. Se ela fosse humana com certeza estaria a chorar. Mas mesmo assim isso não me comoveu.

"Ontem passei dos limites." Confessou. "Lamento muito pelo que disse, estou arrependida e se pudesse voltar atrás acredita que o faria. Tens todas as razões do mundo para me odiares e não te censuro mas quero que saibas que nunca o fiz com intenção de magoar o teu bebé. Eu não te odeio e não vou odiar o teu filho… quero que ele nasça saudável e vou tentar o meu melhor para que me perdoes."

"Isso quer dizer que vais deixar o Jacob em paz?" Perguntei.

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Se ele decidisse ficar comigo e com o bebé, irias aceitar a sua decisão?"

"Sim." Disse ela sem hesitar.

"A sério?"

"O que aconteceu entre vocês é no mínimo estranho e ainda não consegui entender muito bem como é que se apaixonaram mas se o Jacob for feliz ao teu lado, aceitarei a sua decisão. Não vou lutar contigo pelo Jacob porque amo o meu marido e quero que o Jake seja feliz."

"Edward…tenta manter a tua mulher longe de mim." Disse eu. "A partir de agora somos apenas antigas conhecidas…não quero a tua ajuda, está bem?"

Bella olhou para mim e acenou em confirmação.

"Se precisares de alguma coisa, avisa." Edward puxou Bella para fora do quarto e eu finalmente pude respirar de alívio. Algumas horas depois Carlisle chegou e veio ver-me para se certificar que estava tudo bem.

"Estás um pouco fraca mas o bebé está bem." Confirmou.

"Quando é que vou começar a senti-lo a mexer-se?"

"Em breve. Talvez daqui a umas semanas."

Eu mal podia esperar.

"Leah…quero que saibas que gostamos que estejas aqui connosco e queremos que tu e o teu bebé estejam bem. Podemos estar mortos mas temos sentimentos."

Eu sabia que Carlisle estava a ser sincero. Eles não eram como os outros vampiros. Não eram monstros. Tentavam misturar-se com os humanos e viver uma "vida" o mais normal possível dentro das possibilidades. Tentavam, tal como eu, encontrar o seu lugar neste mundo.

"Obrigado por tomarem conta de mim e do Harrison." Declarei. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu agradecia a Carlisle tudo o que ele estava a fazer por mim.

"De nada." Ele sorriu.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Como está o nosso mini-alfa?" Perguntou Emmett entrando no meu quarto seguido de perto por Rosalie e Esme.

"O que é que chamaste ao meu bebé?" Barafustei.

"Mini-alfa." Repetiu ele com um enorme sorriso. "O pai dele é alfa por isso pensei que o nome lhe ficava bem."

Abanei a cabeça perante a explicação de Emmett mas acabei por sorrir porque afinal de contas a sua ideia não era assim tão descabida. Além disso eu precisava de me rir e só mesmo Emmett parecia conseguir ter aquele efeito em mim. Depois de duas semanas de repouso absoluto eu começava a desesperar. Queria sair da cama mas Carlisle ainda não me dera autorização afirmando que o bebé parecia estar ainda muito pequeno. Eu não concordava porque finalmente, aos cinco meses, já se notava a minha barriga. Fora nessa altura que eu começara a pensar realmente no meu próximo papel, o de mãe.

Tinha um excelente modelo em casa. A minha mãe fora talhada para a maternidade, mas eu não sabia se aconteceria o mesmo comigo. Estava com algum medo, apesar de não o querer admitir. Além disso criar uma criança sozinha não seria fácil.

"Estás a escrever a alguém?" Perguntou Esme vendo que eu segurava uma folha de papel e uma caneta.

"Sim…ia escrever à Emily." Confessei. "Ainda não a felicitei pelo nascimento da filha."

Ella Susannah Uley nascera na semana passada no Hospital de Forks. O parto fora demorado mas tinha corrido tudo bem. Segundo a minha mãe, Sam estava orgulhoso da sua pequena princesa e chegara mesmo a não deixar que nenhum lobo não imprimido visse a sua filha com receio que um deles imprimisse em Ella.

Só quando Emily se impôs contra a sua decisão é que Sam aceitou apresentar a filha aos membros da alcateia. E no fim ninguém imprimiu.

"Sabes que se lhe enviares uma carta todos saberão onde estás." Avisou Rosalie.

Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

"A Alice e eu vamos sair. Vamos comprar mais algumas roupas para o bebé." Informou Esme.

"Mais roupa? Não preciso de mais nada para o Harry."

Além disso não queria ficar em casa com Edward e Bella, pois Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett iam caçar nessa tarde e Carlisle estava no Hospital.

"Dá-lhe uma hipótese, Leah. Ela não fez por mal." Disse Esme. "A Bella está a tentar emendar aquilo que fez."

Olhei para o tecto do quarto e não respondi. Pensar em Bella fazia-me pensar em Jacob porque no final de contas, ela acabava por ter razão. Jacob merecia saber que ia ser pai, porém eu tinha demasiado medo de lhe contar a verdade, além disso ninguém sabia nada do seu paradeiro há semanas e talvez ele já tivesse encontrado a sua alma gémea, ou talvez não me amasse tanto quanto dissera.

Depois de todos partirem, fiquei a ver televisão até adormecer. Bella e Edward estavam no jardim a conversar calmamente, provavelmente queriam certificar-se que eu não fugia.

Dormi por algumas horas e quando acordei Carlisle estava no meu quarto com o violador de mentes e Bella.

"Estás acordada?" Questionou com amabilidade.

"Sim. O que se passa?" Era fácil deduzir que se passava algo pelo tom de voz do doutor.

"O Seth ligou-nos há poucos minutos. O casamento da Rachel e do Paul foi remarcado. Vai realizar-se na próxima semana." Informou Carlisle.

"Que bom para eles." Disse eu com sarcasmo.

"Ele voltou para casa Leah." Anunciou Edward.

O meu corpo começou a tremer. Não sabia se estava nervosa ou aliviada. Precisava de mais detalhes mas não queria pedir favores aos vampiros. Será que ele estava bem?

"Ele não está muito bem." Confirmou Edward. "Ele não falou com ninguém. O Seth, o Quil e o Embry não conseguem falar com ele. Ele não quer saber de nada. É como se ele se tivesse fechado ao mundo."

"Mas ele vai ficar bem, não vai?" Perguntei.

Edward encolheu os ombros.

"Talvez devesses ir vê-lo." Sugeriu Bella.

"Querida não comeces." Avisou Edward.

"Mas ela é a única pessoa que pode ajudar o Jake neste momento."

"O que quer que decidas fazer tens de pensar primeiro no teu bebé, está bem? O quinto e o sexto mês de gravidez são cruciais no desenvolvimento da criança." Explicou Carlisle.

Eu acenei afirmativamente. Naquele momento estava bastante preocupada com Jacob mas tinha de pensar em Harry antes de decidir o que quer que fosse porque Harry era a minha prioridade.

* * *

Leah Clearwater Black - Primeiro, quero dizer que não me importo nada de responder às tuas perguntas, na verdade gosto bastante porque assim posso trocar ideias com alguém. Por isso obrigado por fazeres perguntas.

Segundo, concordo plenamente sobre a Stephenie. Acho até que ela só colocou o Jake na história para ter alguém a quem arruinar a vida já que, pelos vistos, sempre pretendeu dar um final feliz à Bella e ao Edward (o que não me importo nada porque acho sinceramente que a Bella não merecia o Jacob de maneira nenhuma). É claro que odeio o final da Saga (não odeio a Nessie - ela não tem culpa da fraca imaginação da autora - o que odeio é o final demasiado perfeito). É como se a autora apenas quisesse demonstrar que os Cullen serão sempre perfeitos, a Bella será sempre a heroína maravilhosa que merece tudo e mais alguma coisa (se não vejamos, ela teve tudo o que queria desde o inicio: o Edward, a imortalidade, um poder, uma filha, o Jacob - que imprimiu na filha -, é a vampira perfeita porque é ela que tem o poder que pode parar os poderes maléficos da Jane e do Alec, além de não ter nenhum interesse em sangue humano (toda a porra de todos os vampiros têm vontade de beber sangue humano quando se transformam menos...a Bella, claro!). Então e as outras personagens? No final de Amanhecer são completamente ignorados, especialmente os lobos e em particular a Leah. Ela ficou com o pior final de sempre. Além das coisas más que lhe aconteceram (o namorado deixou-a, o pai morreu, tornou-se um lobo contra vontade, é estéril) teve de se contentar em ver o Jacob (a única pessoa que entendia os seus sentimentos) imprimir e não teve qualquer final feliz (nem sequer uma explicação sobre porque é que ela é um lobo). Eu acho injusto.

Daí eu ter decidido "arranjar" essa explicação. Por isso nesta história acabei por incluir o tema do acasalamento. Mais tarde o Carlisle irá explicar melhor o que se passa mas posso desde já dizer que existe uma razão para a Leah se ter transformado em lobo. Geralmente as alcateias eram pequenas mas com o aumento do número de vampiros na região, a alcateia aumentou e tornou-se necessário a existência de uma fêmea que irá, obviamente, constituir um casal com o lobo alfa. Claro que o acasalamento não é obrigatório e só acontecerá se eles o aceitarem enquanto humanos. Acontece que por coincidência, o Jake e a Leah se apaixonaram antes de começar a época do acasalamento (entre Janeiro e Abril). Durante esses meses a Leah volta a ter um ciclo menstrual para poder conceber. Como é a primeira vez que ia entrar na época do acasalamento, pois os lobos só atingem maturidade sexual por volta dos dois anos, o seu corpo estava a preparar-se para tal e a Leah engravidou inesperadamente.

Suponho que não percebeste muita coisa do que expliquei mas prometo que ao longo de Nosso Amanhecer 2, 3 e 4 este tema é explicado novamente e com mais detalhes. Até porque surge uma nova alcateia em que todos os lobos ficam atraídos pela Leah por ela ser a única mulher lobo do mundo e eu tento explicar essa questão.

Se tiveres mais perguntas podes fazê-las à vontade, terei todo o gosto em responder. :D

Obrigado pela review. Bjs

O próximo capítulo será publicado na terça-feira dia 28.


	34. Mentiras e Arrependimentos

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane, Leah Clearwater Black.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**34. Mentiras e Arrependimentos**

Esperei pacientemente pelo dia do casamento de Rachel e Paul. Como não podia deixar de ser os Cullen tinham sido convidados e por isso Edward poderia finalmente ir a La Push e ler a mente de Jacob. Eu queria saber como é que ele estava, o que pensava, o que estava a sentir e especialmente se sabia ou não que eu esperava um filho seu.

Bella tentara convencer-me a acompanhá-los. Alice dissera que conseguiria arranjar-me um vestido que escondesse a minha barriga protuberante, mas eu não aceitara. Estava grávida de quase cinco meses e a alcateia com certeza conseguiria ouvir os batimentos cardíacos do meu bebé. Não valia a pena esconder-me com um vestido.

"Tens a certeza que vais ficar bem sozinha?" Perguntou Esme pela terceira vez.

"Vou ficar óptima. Não sou nenhuma criança." Eles iriam estar fora até tarde e Esme estava preocupada com as minhas refeições. Eu, pelo contrário, mal podia esperar para ficar sozinha e poder respirar ar puro.

"Toma conta do mini alfa…e não te esqueças das vitaminas." Avisou Emmett acenando ao volante do seu jipe. Rosalie ia ao seu lado e apenas levantou a mão para se despedir. Ela não queria ir ao casamento porque não gostava assim tanto de Paul. Na verdade Rosalie não gostava de ninguém da alcateia, excepto talvez do meu irmão.

"Até logo. Divirtam-se!" Acenei também.

"Liga-me se algo acontecer, está bem?" Pediu Carlisle conduzindo o seu Mercedes negro.

"Claro…"

Regressei para o meu quarto e comecei a ler um livro recomendado por Alice. Era um romance estúpido entre um humano e uma extraterrestre. Eu não sabia porque é que Alice tinha pensado que eu gostava de ficção científica quando a minha própria vida poderia tornar-se num filme barato de ficção.

Afinal de contas eu era um lobo que vivia com oito vampiros no Canadá. Não poderia existir algo mais estranho do que isso, certo?

Algumas horas depois comecei a sentir Harry mover-se. Já o sentia há alguns dias e era maravilhoso. Uma vez que estava com fome fui até à cozinha e preparei uma refeição ligeira, tendo o cuidado de tomar as vitaminas receitadas por Carlisle.

Depois vi um pouco de televisão para tentar esquecer que em La Push se celebrava outro casamento. Eu esperava que Bella cumprisse a sua palavra e não dissesse a verdade a Jacob. Ela não concordava com a minha decisão em esconder a verdade dele mas depois quase ter causado a morte do meu bebé há umas semanas atrás, Bella aceitara ficar calada.

Algumas horas depois comecei a sentir a falta das piadas estúpidas de Emmett e dos comentários de Rosalie. Esperava sinceramente que não se demorassem muito porque queria saber o que passava.

A lua já ia bem alto no céu quando os quatro carros da família Cullen chegaram, praticamente ao mesmo tempo. Contrariamente ao que eu esperava apenas Carlisle e Edward vieram ver-me.

"O que se passa?" Perguntei estudando os seus rostos.

"O Paul e a Rachel partiram em lua-de-mel para a República Dominicana. O casamento foi agradável." Informou o doutor. "A tua mãe sente a tua falta."

Aquelas deviam ser as boas notícias. Virei-me então para Edward para saber as más.

"Ele não sabe." Esclareceu. "Ele não viu a ecografia porque destruiu o quarto quando descobriu que tinhas partido. Tentou encontrar-te mas não conseguiu porque o Jasper escondeu o teu rasto…O Jacob pensa que o usaste e que lhe mentiste."

"Eu…não o usei nem lhe menti." Murmurei.

"Mas deixaste-o sem sequer lhe dizer a verdade. Ele acha que te arrependeste do que aconteceu entre vocês e que ainda amas o Sam."

"Já não amo o Sam!" Exclamei.

"Não é a mim que tens de dizer isso."

"Eu sei…" Suspirei, sem saber o que pensar.

"Quando regressou à Reserva ele atacou o Sam e acredito que não será a última vez. Ele forçou o teu irmão a dar-lhe a carta que lhe escreveste e ordenou ao Seth, ao Quil e ao Embry para nunca se transformarem ao mesmo tempo que ele. Há dois dias quase perdeu o controlo quando descobriu que a Sue pode saber onde tu estás…Felizmente o Seth e o Quil evitaram o pior. O Jacob está descontrolado…"

As palavras de Edward eram preocupantes. Eu acabara por causar demasiados problemas a toda a gente apenas porque fora cobarde.

"Sei que não concordas com a Bella mas desta vez ela tem razão. O Jacob precisa de saber a verdade o mais cedo possível. Chega de mentiras…"

Edward saiu do quarto calmamente seguido de Carlisle. Eu teria de tomar uma decisão em breve mas quanto mais pensava no assunto mais medo sentia.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pensei durante toda a noite no que devia fazer e decidi que não podia ficar quieta enquanto toda a gente enfrentava problemas por minha culpa. Naquela manhã convoquei os Cullen para uma reunião onde lhes agradeci tudo o que tinham feito por mim e lhes disse que ia regressar a La Push no dia seguinte.

Assim que regressasse a casa iria contar a verdade a Jacob. Ninguém se opôs mas Carlisle fez-me prometer que teria cuidado e que viria às suas consultas de rotina até ao final da minha gravidez.

Pouco depois Edward, Bella, Alice e Jasper foram para o Liceu e Esme e Carlisle para o trabalho. Rosalie e Emmett ficaram comigo por algumas horas mas depois Rosalie decidiu que tinha de ir à cidade comprar algumas coisas de última hora para o bebé.

Como me sentia muito melhor, levantei-me da cama e reuni alguma roupa lavada para ir tomar banho. Finalmente sentia que estava a fazer o mais correcto. Jacob merecia saber que ia ser pai mas eu não o iria obrigar a assumir qualquer responsabilidade. Queria que ele tivesse opção de escolha.

Quando voltei ao quarto depois de ter tomado um banho relaxante e revitalizador, senti um cheiro familiar. A minha mente devia estar a alucinar porque por qualquer razão aquele cheiro familiar me fazia lembrar Jacob.

Abanei a cabeça tentando afastar aquele pensamento mas quando me virei para a porta, Jacob acabava de entrar. O meu corpo congelou enquanto eu segurava a toalha branca em redor do meu corpo. Naquele momento eu tinha a certeza que ele não era uma alucinação. Jacob tinha finalmente conseguido encontrar-me.

Ele usava apenas uns calções gastos e estava calçado com uns ténis velhos. Os seus olhos castanhos observavam-me atentamente. A intensidade do seu olhar era tanta que tremi de nervosismo. Assustava-me não conseguir ler as suas emoções.

"Tens estado aqui todo este tempo…" Disse ele dando alguns passos na minha direcção. "Deixaste-me em La Push para vir viver com os Cullen? Nunca pensei que isto pudesse vir a acontecer."

A sua voz denunciava dor, ironia, sarcasmo e surpresa.

"Eu lamento…"

"Tu lamentas? É só isso que consegues fazer? Tens alguma ideia do que eu passei quando te foste embora?"

"Eu nunca quis que isto acontecesse desta maneira."

"Mas aconteceu. Disseste que me amavas, disseste que não estavas arrependida de nada e depois desapareceste sem dizer uma única palavra!" Gritou ele.

Jacob tinha todas as razões para estar zangado comigo.

"Como me encontraste?" Perguntei.

Talvez se mudasse de assunto ele se acalmasse um pouco.

"Ontem no casamento da Rachel senti o teu cheiro nos Cullen. Em todos eles…primeiro pensei que estava a imaginar coisas mas até mesmo a Loira tinha o teu cheiro…decidi verificar por mim mesmo. Pelos vistos não me enganei porque aqui estás tu a viver alegremente com as sanguessugas que sempre odiaste."

Mais sarcasmo. Recuei um pouco e bati na parede.

"Eu não queria vir viver com eles." Confessei.

"Mas estás aqui. Nem sequer uma carta a explicar me deixaste…Na carta do Seth disseste que estavas confusa e não consigo entender porquê."

Jacob deu outro passo em frente.

"Eu dei-te tempo…dei-te o meu coração e tu estiveste sempre a usar-me."

"Isso não é verdade. Eu também te dei o meu coração."

"Mentira! Ainda amas o Sam."

"Não quero saber do Sam!"

"Então porque é que me deixaste?" Ele segurou os meus ombros e obrigou-me a olhá-lo directamente.

"Porque tudo mudou e…eu tive medo." Confessei.

"Foi tão difícil estar longe de ti. Não saber onde estavas…com quem estavas…E depois vi os pensamentos do Sam sobre aquele beijo depois dele ter regressado da lua-de-mel…pensei que…"

"Não nos beijámos…eu não o beijei. E isso já foi há muito tempo."

"Então prova-o. Prova-me que já não amas o Sam."

Ele não me deixou dizer nada e juntou os nossos lábios num beijo urgente. Apesar de estar grávida, o meu corpo reagiu ao contacto próximo entre nós e um calor avassalador invadiu-me completamente. Só quando senti o meu bebé mexer-se, tal como fazia regularmente desde há alguns dias, é que decidi que tinha de me controlar.

"Jacob não podemos…"

Ele largou-me e olhou para os meus olhos. Graças às alterações hormonais os meus olhos espelhavam luxúria e desejo e Jacob não se fez rogado. Segurando o meu rosto voltou a beijar-me com paixão.

"Pensei em ti dia e noite. Até tentei imprimir para esquecer a dor…eu amo-te demasiado." Murmurou ele.

"Lamento não te ter dito nada."

"Por favor diz-me apenas que ainda me queres…diz-me que me amas." Implorou.

Eu queria ser capaz de lhe dizer toda a verdade. Queria ser sincera e confessar-lhe todos os meus sentimentos por mais descabidos que fossem. Queria, por uma única vez, mostrar-lhe que estava vulnerável e que sofria tanto quanto ele mas a minha boca nunca se abriu.

Ao invés disso enterrei o meu rosto no seu peito musculoso e forte e inspirei fundo. O seu aroma embriagava-me os sentidos, fazendo-me sentir tonta. Jacob baixou as mãos pelos meus braços e pousou-os na minha cintura.

Subitamente o seu coração disparou ao sentir a minha barriga inchada por baixo da toalha de banho.

"O que é que…?" Os seus olhos estavam presos ao meu corpo e agora já não havia maneira de o negar.

"Eu posso explicar." Assegurei.

"Estás grávida? Como é que…? Como é que é possível?"

"Eu também não sei muito bem…foi difícil de acreditar."

"Foi por isso que deixaste a Reserva…" Não era uma pergunta.

Devia ser realmente perturbante descobrir que eu esperava um filho quando toda a gente pensara, inclusive eu, que era infértil.

"Não é meu, pois não? Foi por isso que fugiste…foi por isso que não me disseste nada."

Jacob cerrou os punhos e rosnou ligeiramente. Eu estava atónita ao constatar que ele pensava que eu tinha dormido com mais alguém.

"É do Sam? Só pode ser dele…Nem acredito que me apaixonei por ti. Estava disposto a tudo, até a lutar contra a impressão se fosse necessário mas pelos vistos…eu fui apenas um bónus, não foi?"

Ele deu um passo ameaçadoramente mas recuou logo de seguida.

"Jacob…" Murmurei com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não digas mais nada." Ele virou-me as costas e saiu.

"Jacob, espera!" Gritei seguindo-o.

Quando cheguei ao jardim da mansão dos Cullen já não era Jacob quem estava à minha frente mas sim um enorme lobo castanho-avermelhado. E não parecia nada satisfeito.

"Não é o que estás a pensar."

Ele rosnou e firmou as patas no chão. Jacob parecia estar a tentar recuperar o controlo mas não estava a ter sucesso e antes que eu pudesse dizer outra palavra, ele saltou sobre mim e desapareceu na floresta.

O meu corpo tremeu com violência enquanto eu debatia a ideia de o seguir. Se ele lesse a minha mente ficaria a saber toda a verdade, ficaria a saber que o filho que eu esperava era dele. Porem Carlisle aconselhara-me a não me transformar. Senti o ar fugir dos meus pulmões e as minhas pernas fraquejaram. Cai no chão, de joelhos, tentando recuperar a força mas sem sucesso. Pouco depois a escuridão envolveu-me.

"Leah! Leah! Leah!"

"Achas que devemos levá-la ao Hospital?"

"Acho que o melhor é chamar o Carlisle."

Abri os olhos lentamente, ouvindo a conversa das sanguessugas. As suas vozes já me eram demasiado familiar.

"Ela está a acordar." Anunciou Alice que estava de joelhos junto de mim.

"Emmett leva-a para o quarto." Ordenou Rosalie.

O gigante levantou-me facilmente da relva e transportou-me para a minha cama. Pouco depois, Edward e Bella vieram ver-me também.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou o violador de mentes.

"Já chamámos o Carlisle. Ele não vai demorar." Anunciou Bella.

"Sentes dores?" Questionou Rosalie.

Será que a dor que sentia no coração também contava? Porque se assim fosse então a resposta era positiva.

"Estou bem." Menti.

"Estavas desmaiada no jardim Leah. Não me parece que isso integre a categoria de estar bem." Comentou Alice.

"Estou óptima." Voltei a mentir.

"O que é que aconteceu?" Insistiu ela.

"O Jacob esteve aqui." Declarou Edward depois de alguns minutos de silêncio da minha parte. "E parece que não reagiu bem às notícias."

"Disseste-lhe?" Perguntou Bella.

"Ele não quis ouvir." Confessei. "Ele acha que o bebé é do Sam…Ou por outras palavras acha que eu sou uma vadia oferecida."

"Cachorro idiota." Rosnou Rosalie. "Talvez seja melhor esquecê-lo. Ficarás melhor sem ele."

"Vamos esperar pelo Carlisle." Disse Alice.

"Estou bem…a sério."

Naquele momento não queria um exército de vampiros a controlarem todos os meus movimentos. Queria ficar sozinha com os meus pensamentos.

"Estás a mentir Leah." Disse Edward. Claro que ele sabia que eu estava a mentir, mas mesmo assim eu não queria ser ajudada. A culpa de eu estar a sofrer era minha e de mais ninguém. Eu merecia aquilo. "Estás desiludida porque o Jacob nem sequer te perguntou se o bebé era dele."

Desiludida não era a melhor palavra para me descrever naquele momento. Eu estava muito mais do que desiludida. Estava furiosa por ele ter pensado que eu dormira com outro. Jacob não passava de um adolescente estúpido.

"Estás apenas a reagir ao que ele disse…sabes perfeitamente que ele não é nada disso."

Olhei para Edward e perguntei-me o que será que estava a levá-lo a defender Jacob daquela maneira mas depois lembrei-me que ele sempre fora da opinião que eu devia ter dito a verdade a Jacob desde o início. Conselho esse que eu ignorei.

"Sabes para onde foi o Jake?" Inquiriu Bella. "Podemos ir buscá-lo…" Sugeriu.

"Não é necessário." Disse eu com firmeza. "Ele fez a escolha dele. Pelos vistos não se importa assim tanto comigo como dizia. Tinhas razão… eu fui apenas um passatempo na sua agenda…Parabéns Bella…Tu ganhaste."

Se Jacob me amasse não me deixaria depois de saber que eu estava grávida. No mínimo teria deixado que eu explicasse tudo, mas em vez disso, agira como um idiota, acusando-me de ter tido um caso com o meu ex-namorado.

Bella olhou para mim demoradamente e suspirou.

"Não preciso da tua caridade, Bella." Avisei quando notei que ela estava com pena de mim. "Só preciso de ficar sozinha."

Os Cullen olharem-se entre si e começaram a sair do quarto lentamente. Jasper ficou do lado de fora da porta, por instruções de Alice. O doutor não demorou muito a chegar. Depois de me observar constatou que fisicamente eu e o meu bebé estávamos de perfeita saúde.

Horas depois eu continuava num estado mental caótico. O momento em que Jacob se apercebera que eu estava grávida, a sua expressão de dor e fúria ao pensar que o meu bebé era de Sam, repassava vezes sem conta na minha mente. Eu devia ter insistido para que ele me ouvisse mas acontecera tudo tão rápido.

"Tens de comer." Avisou Rosalie segurando um tabuleiro de comida. "Não podes fazer o teu bebé passar fome só porque o estúpido do cachorro tirou as conclusões erradas."

Rosalie parecia zangada por eu estar a negligenciar as minhas refeições mas eu não tinha fome.

"Leah…o bebé precisa de nutrientes. Tens de comer qualquer coisa." Esme apoiou a filha adoptiva.

"Não tenho fome."

"Leah, eu sei que ainda me odeias mas por favor deixa-nos ajudar-te." Pediu Bella.

"E como achas que podes ajudar-me?" Perguntei com alguma agressividade.

"Agora que estás disposta a contar a verdade ao Jake acho que devias deixar-nos ir atrás dele. Sei que já se passaram algumas horas mas vamos conseguir seguir o seu rasto. Quando ele chegar vocês poderão falar melhor."

"A Bella tem razão. Se ele se recusar a vir connosco, temos outras maneiras de o obrigar." Referiu Edward.

"Quanto mais cedo falares com o Jacob melhor. Não é aconselhável estar deprimida durante a gravidez." Disse Carlisle.

"E se ele continuar a não acreditar em mim?"

"Ele vai acreditar, confia em mim." Avançou Rosalie cerrando os punhos.

"O Carlisle poderá fazer um teste de paternidade." Sugeriu Alice.

"Podemos ir buscá-lo?" Perguntou Bella.

"Está bem." Concordei.

"Óptimo." Bella puxou Edward e saíram ambos do quarto.

"Nós também vamos." Informou Alice saindo com Jasper.

"Então e as aulas? Eles não têm de ir ao Liceu?" Perguntei.

"Eu falo com os professores. Não há problema." Disse Carlisle.

"Será que vão mesmo conseguir trazê-lo?"

"Claro que sim." Confirmou o doutor.

Bella, Edward, Alice e Jasper tinham tudo pronto para a sua partida em menos de dez minutos. Juntei-me a eles na cozinha da mansão pois Rosalie insistira que eu devia comer qualquer coisa. Felizmente sentia-me muito melhor e o meu apetite tinha regressado.

"O que é isso tudo?" Perguntei apontando para as mochilas de campismo que Edward e Jasper transportavam.

"Temos de ter cuidado na floresta, podemos encontrar guardas florestais." Explicou o violador de mentes.

"Estaremos de volta num instante." Sorriu Alice.

Antes que eu pudesse desejar-lhes boa sorte um cheiro familiar invadiu-me pela segunda vez naquele dia. A silhueta de Seth surgiu junto à porta de vidro que Esme abriu para que ele entrasse.

"Algum de vocês viu o Jake?" Questionou o meu irmão. "Segui o seu rasto e por alguma razão parece que ele esteve aqui."

Ninguém respondeu e Seth olhou os Cullen com alguma desconfiança.

"O que é que se…" Ele não terminou a frase porque entretanto os seus olhos se fixaram em mim. "Leah? O que é que estás aqui a fazer?"

Seth passou por Jasper e Edward e parou à minha frente.

"Seth eu…"

Mais uma vez eu não sabia o que dizer, porém jamais conseguiria falar se ele não parasse de me abraçar daquela maneira. Mal conseguia respirar.

"Seth!" Esme e Rosalie ralharam com medo que ele me magoasse a mim ou ao bebé.

Ele largou-me e olhou para o tamanho da minha barriga.

"Lamento não te ter dito mais cedo." Confessei.

Seth não respondeu e deu um passo para trás. Por qualquer razão, desequilibrou-se e caiu redondo no chão da cozinha.

"Por amor de Deus." Resmungou Rosalie. "Ele desmaiou."

De facto, Seth não perdera o equilíbrio, ele tinha mesmo desmaiado.

"Isso é mesmo gay…" Riu-se Emmett.

Eu olhei para ele furiosamente e Emmett escondeu-se atrás da mulher.

"O que eu queria dizer é que não é muito másculo…não é de homem…" Corrigiu ele.

"Emmett…leva-o para o sofá." Pediu Carlisle.

"Será que ele está bem?" Questionou Bella olhando para o corpo inerte do meu irmão. "Nunca pensei que ele fosse desmaiar por ver uma mulher grávida."

"Ele vai ficar bem." Avisou Edward. "O Seth é mais resistente do que tu pensas querida. Ele lutou contra o Riley sozinho, lembras-te?"

Assim que Emmett o largou no enorme sofá dos Cullen, Seth abriu os olhos.

"Quero falar com o meu irmão a sós." Informei.

_Não vou mentir a mais ninguém._ Decidi. Era o agora ou nunca decisivo.

* * *

Rafaela – Olá. Obrigado pelas reviews. Sinceramente sempre tive a ideia que esta versão era muito melhor do que a primeira. Na primeira haviam algumas coisas que não faziam muito sentido. Claro que mantive as partes principais mas a partir do momento em que a Leah descobre que está grávida, muita coisa mudou da primeira para esta versão. Porém, é no final que se irá notar mais, pois será muito diferente do inicial. Mas quando lá chegarmos tenho a certeza que irás dizer qual dos dois preferiste. Bjs

Leah Clearwater Black – Muita coisa aconteceu neste capítulo mas pelo menos a verdade está a começar a aflorar à superfície. Agradecia imenso que sempre que tenhas dúvidas ou que aches que eu coloquei informação a menos sobre alguma coisa (como por exemplo o tema do acasalamento ou da possibilidade da Leah de engravidar) me digas para eu poder resolver a questão. Na verdade o que realmente preciso é de leitores atentos para eu não fazer os mesmos erros da Stephenie. Embora a Leah tenha sofrido bastante (e tempos difíceis se aproximem novamente) garanto que ela e o Jake irão lutar até ao fim para ficarem juntos e para fazer a Bella entender que o Jake já a esqueceu. Obrigado pela review. Bjs

O próximo capítulo deverá estar online na sexta-feira dia 1 de Julho.


	35. Nosso

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Nota/Autor 3: A expressão "mini alfa" pertence a Anne Sullivan.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane, Leah Clearwater Black.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**35. Nosso**

Era difícil ler a expressão de Seth naquele momento mas eu arriscaria dizer que ele estava completamente chocado. Eu entendia perfeitamente. Não nos víamos há alguns meses e no preciso momento em que me encontrara de novo Seth fora presenciado com uma visão que todos tinham julgado impossível.

Como ele não parecia conseguir verbalizar os seus pensamentos, decidi que era melhor ser eu a começar as explicações.

"Seth, eu lamento muito não te ter dito nada. Eu tive medo de te contar porque não queria que ninguém soubesse e tu não conseguirias guardar segredo…Seth? Estás a ouvir?"

"O quê?"

Ele não estava a ouvir nada. Continuava no mundo da lua e de olhos pregados na minha barriga.

"Estás enorme." Comentou.

"Seth…"

"Não peças desculpa de novo. Podes ter razão sobre a parte de ser difícil guardar segredo mas eu sou teu irmão. Devias ter-me dito a verdade. Mentiste-me."

"Não te menti, apenas omiti alguns factos."

"Mentiste sim e eu não consigo perceber porquê." Disse ele parecendo bastante desiludido e magoado.

"Tu sabes bem porquê."

Seth lançou-me um olhar furioso quase tão eficiente quanto os meus. Ele tinha aprendido comigo e parecia ser um digno sucessor.

"Não confias em mim." Disse baixando a cabeça.

"Claro que confio em ti. Mas tu pertences à alcateia e jamais conseguirias esconder a verdade dos outros."

"Não vejo qual é o problema. Sou teu irmão e eles são nossos amigos. Podíamos ajudar-te."

"Não podia arriscar que o Conselho soubesse. Eles podem não aceitar esta gravidez assim tão bem."

"Porquê?"

"Porque as pessoas temem aquilo que não entendem e eu supostamente não deveria engravidar. Sou uma anomalia genética, lembras-te?"

"Pelos vistos não és assim tão diferente…" Comentou ele. "A mãe vai passar-se quando souber."

"Na verdade ela já sabe."

"Oh…óptimo, é bom saber que sou o último a saber." Referiu com sarcasmo.

"Desculpa."

Ele amuou.

"Por favor maninho…não fiques zangado. Preciso de ti mais do que nunca. Por favor perdoa-me."

A expressão no rosto de Seth suavizou-se imediatamente e ele levantou-se para me abraçar. Desta vez foi muito mais atencioso.

"Eu perdoo-te." Murmurou e beijou-me na testa. "Estás bem? Quero dizer…eles têm-te tratado bem?"

"Sim…tirando o cheiro, não tem sido muito difícil estar aqui e o doutor tem sido muito atencioso."

"Estás de quantos meses?"

"Quase cinco. Vou dar-lhe o nome do nosso pai."

Seth sorriu.

"Vou ser tio…"

"Sim." Suspirei.

"É uma sensação estranha. Mas…" Ele hesitou. "Leah… quem é que… de quem é o bebé? Não me digas que é do…"

"Não, não é do Sam." Interrompi-o.

Porque é que toda a gente pensava isso?

Seth suspirou de alívio mas depois voltou à carga.

"Então quem é? Quem foi o cretino que te deixou grávida e não assumiu as responsabilidades? Juro-te que o farei pagar."

Seth era geralmente uma pessoa alegre e calma. Estava sempre bem-disposto e raramente se zangava com alguém. Eu adorava isso no meu irmão mas agora, à minha frente, estava um Seth muito diferente daquele que eu conhecia. Ele parecia realmente zangado a ponto de matar alguém.

"Seth…acreditas que tudo acontece por alguma razão, certo?"

Eu não fazia ideia de como lhe dizer a verdade. Teria de ir improvisando.

"Sim, acho que sim…" Respondeu confuso com a pergunta.

"O que me aconteceu não foi planeado mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja arrependida." Assegurei.

"Está bem…Continua."

"Bem, eu apaixonei-me."

Seth abriu a boca para dizer algo mas calou-se de seguida. Talvez pensasse que depois do que Sam me fizera eu jamais amaria alguém. Na verdade eu chegara a pensar assim no início.

"A nossa relação não tem sido fácil. Foi por isso que deixei La Push da primeira vez. Estava com medo de sair magoada de novo e na verdade…ainda estou mas tenho de corrigir os meus erros e…"

"Diz logo o nome dele!" Pediu o meu irmão exasperado.

"É o Jacob."

"Como?"

"Seth, tem calma."

"O Jake? Estás grávida do Jake?" Ele levantou a voz claramente irritado.

"A culpa não foi dele."

"Seduziste-o?"

"Não! Claro que não!"

"Então, ele tem culpa sim!"

Seth cerrou os punhos e bateu com força na parede deixando um buraco. Se os Cullen me exigissem o pagamento dos estragos feitos pelo meu irmão em sua casa eu iria ter de arranjar um bom emprego para lhes pagar. Seth deixara os azulejos do chão da cozinha partidos quando desmaiara e agora estava a destruir a sala.

"Seth…por favor não tires conclusões precipitadas."

"Conclusões precipitadas? Aquele filho da…"

Jasper entrou na sala antes que o meu irmão pudesse terminar a frase e Seth acalmou-se de imediato.

"Só me apetece matá-lo. Quem é que ele pensa que é? Só porque é o alfa acha que tem o direito de brincar com as irmãs dos outros? Todo aquele moral com o Paul e a Rachel e agora faz isto com a minha irmã!"

Seth continuava a queixar-se, andando de um lado para o outro.

"Jasper, acho que o teu poder não está a resultar." Avisei.

"Estou a dar o meu melhor."

"Seth pára!" Gritei. Ele olhou para mim e parou à minha frente.

"Ele obrigou-te?" Perguntou-me com uma expressão séria. "Se ele te forçou juro que o mato!"

Eu abanei a cabeça negativamente mas Seth olhou-me com algumas suspeitas.

"Ele não a magoou. Pelo menos não dessa maneira." Relatou Edward entrando na sala com Emmett.

Era óbvio que eles estavam ali para se certificarem que Seth não causava mais estragos.

"Eu estou…apaixonada por…"

"Não! Não podes estar apaixonada pelo Jake!" Exclamou Seth de repente. "Ele vai magoar-te como o Sam. Ainda não imprimiu…e quando isso acontecer vais ficar destroçada. Não podes estar apaixonada por ele Leah."

Era realmente querido da parte dele querer proteger-me daquela maneira mas não podemos escolher quem amamos e eu não podia simplesmente continuar a negar que não sentia nada por Jacob.

"Eu também não sei como ou porquê…mas a verdade é que o amo. É difícil explicar…Também tenho medo que ele me deixe como fez o Sam mas não posso continuar a mentir-lhe."

"Ele ainda não sabe?"

"Não."

"Nesse caso temos de o encontrar. Não vou deixar que ele te magoe, não vou deixar que ele brinque com os teus sentimentos."

Seth abraçou-me novamente e eu senti-me grata por tê-lo ao meu lado. Finalmente já não me sentia tão sozinha.

"Nós vamos procurá-lo." Referiu Edward.

"Eu vou com vocês." Declarou Seth.

"Promete-me que não vão discutir." Pedi.

Seth não me disse nada.

"Seth, promete-me que não lutas com ele." Implorei.

"Vai correr tudo bem Leah. Preocupa-te apenas com o bebé. Traremos o Jake de volta…vivo ou morto."

Seth estava em 'modo protector' e não iria desistir até encontrar Jacob e interrogá-lo sobre o que se passara entre nós. Apesar de eu querer que Jacob voltasse, não queria que Seth e ele lutassem pois um deles sairia magoado. Jacob era maior e mais forte do que Seth por isso era fácil de adivinhar quem seria o vencedor.

"Vejo-te em breve." Seth saiu atrás de Bella, Edward, Jasper e Alice, que me acenaram enquanto se embrenhavam na floresta.

xxxxxxxxxx

Esperei pacientemente por notícias durante cinco dias e nada aconteceu. Alice tinha-me dito que conseguiriam encontrar Jacob facilmente e com a ajuda adicional do meu irmão eu também pensava assim, mas pelos vistos as coisas não estavam a correr como a vidente planeara.

"A Alice disse que nos telefonava quando estivessem de regresso." Disse Rosalie juntando-se a mim junto à janela.

"Eu sei."

"Estás mesmo apaixonada pelo cachorro?"

"Acho que sim."

"Achas que sim ou tens a certeza?"

"Tenho a certeza." Confessei.

"Mas continuas a ter medo." Rosalie afirmou.

Eu apenas encolhi os ombros.

"As coisas entre nós são complicadas. O Jacob devia ter uma impressão tal como os outros."

"Impressão…Vocês falam disso como se fosse algo especial e maravilhoso."

"É suposto ser assim mesmo. Pelo menos para aqueles que a experimentam."

"Pois a mim não me parece ser grande coisa. É apenas algo que te retira a hipótese de escolha e te obriga a ficar com uma pessoa que, na maioria das vezes, nem sequer conheces."

Rosalie tinha razão. Eu também pensava assim.

"Eu sei…mas para os lobos é assim. A impressão é final e inquebrável. É um laço que se forma para sempre…como se fossem almas gémeas."

"Vais ter um filho dele, acho que isso é mais do que suficiente para te considerar sua alma gémea, não achas?"

Olhei espantada para Rosalie. Ela não só estava a ser simpática como me estava a fazer pensar que talvez a minha relação com Jacob não fosse assim tão descabida.

"É difícil encontrar o verdadeiro amor. Eu pensei que o tinha encontrado com o Royce e afinal…acabei violada, espancada e quase morta. Não me foi dada opção quando me transformaram. O Carlisle achou que devia salvar-me e eu não o culpo. Ele pensou que estava a fazer bem…e na verdade, se ele não me tivesse salvado eu jamais teria conhecido o Emmett. O meu sofrimento foi compensado. Talvez o teu também seja…"

Permaneci calada. Não sabia todos os detalhes da história da vampira loira mas agora que ela me contara, sentia subitamente pena dela. Estava tão habituada a vê-la enquanto vampira que era difícil imaginar que há muitos anos atrás ela fora uma rapariga normal, uma humana com sonhos e esperanças.

"O Jacob é o alfa. Ele irá imprimir um dia." Murmurei.

"Não gosto particularmente dele mas confesso que há algo no idiota que me agrada…ele tende a surpreender-nos. Devias confiar nele. Se ele diz que te ama e que quer ficar contigo, talvez devas arriscar. Se não o fizeres por ti, fá-lo pelo vosso bebé."

Ela tinha razão. Talvez eu devesse mesmo arriscar. Jacob ainda não tivera a impressão e talvez ainda tivéssemos algum tempo para estar juntos. Para o meu bebé todos os minutos que pudesse passar com o pai seriam importantes no caso de Jacob encontrar a sua alma gémea.

Enquanto Jacob não imprimisse, Harry poderia ser feliz. Seria bom para ele ter algumas lembranças felizes da sua infância. Se Jacob encontrasse a sua impressão, eu teria de aceitar tal como acontecera anteriormente com Sam. Mas pelo menos desta vez ia não estaria sozinha.

Foi nessa altura que o telefone tocou. Esme atendeu e tal como estava previsto era Alice.

"Eles estão a regressar, chegarão a casa ao cair da noite." Anunciou Esme. "O Jacob está com eles."

O meu coração acelerou e a minha cabeça encheu-se de dúvidas. Será que Jacob já sabia? Provavelmente. Caso contrário não teria aceitado vir. Será que queria o bebé? Será que ainda me amava?

"Não penses demasiado. Apenas sê tu mesma e faz o mais correcto." Aconselhou Rosalie.

As horas que se seguiram foram de agonia. As dúvidas e as questões tornaram-se cada vez maiores e mais preocupantes. Não consegui concentrar-me no filme que Emmett e Rosalie tinham escolhido para vermos e quando finalmente anoiteceu comecei a ficar realmente ansiosa.

Quando o filme terminou sentimos que alguém se aproximava da mansão. Reconheci o cheiro do meu irmão e fiquei alarmada porque o seu cheiro estava misturado com o cheiro de sangue.

Os meus receios tornaram-se realidade quando vi Alice e Jasper entrar na sala, ajudando Seth até ele se poder sentar num dos sofás. Era óbvio que ele tinha lutado com alguém. Felizmente os seus cortes estavam a sarar rapidamente.

Carlisle veio observá-lo imediatamente. Tinha um olho negro, uma mão partida e um ombro deslocado.

"Seth! Eu avisei-te para não lutares!" Ralhei.

"Fiz o que tinha de ser feito." Retorquiu sorridente. "Dei-lhe uma lição merecida."

Olhei com algumas suspeitas para Alice e Jasper que encolheram os ombros, evitando envolver-se no assunto.

"O Jasper deu o seu melhor mas eles descontrolaram-se totalmente. Foi muito difícil separá-los." Disse a vidente sentando-se no braço do sofá.

"E os outros?" Perguntou Rosalie.

"Estão lá fora. Não é seguro ter o Jacob e o Seth debaixo do mesmo tecto. Pelo menos por enquanto. Provavelmente iriam acabar por lutar de novo e destruir a casa." Explicou Jasper.

"Seth Clearwater! Podias ter morrido, sabias? O Jacob não é o alfa apenas por coincidência. Ele é mais forte do que qualquer um de nós." Tentei colocar algum senso comum na cabeça do meu irmão mas ele não parecia interessado.

"Não quero saber. Ele mereceu."

Carlisle colocou o ombro de Seth no lugar e depois tratou da sua mão. Enquanto isso o meu irmão começou a contar-me como tinham encontrado Jacob e as razões pelas quais eles tinham iniciado uma luta feroz, que Seth acabara por vencer. Provavelmente Jacob deixara-o ganhar.

"Toma. É para as dores." Carlisle deu a Seth um pequeno medicamento e um copo de água.

"Obrigado." Seth tomou o comprimido. "Sabes Leah sou muito mais forte do que todos pensam e…"

O medicamento fez efeito quase instantâneo e o meu irmão caiu para trás adormecido.

"Essa coisa é poderosa." Disse Emmett apontando para o medicamento que Carlisle tinha nas mãos. "O que é?"

"Apenas uma precaução. Ele vai ficar bem." Sorriu Carlisle. "Alice podes chamar os outros, o Jacob também deve precisar dos meus cuidados."

Alice levantou-se mas eu coloquei-me à sua frente.

"Espera…"

Ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Ele está zangado, confuso e desiludido por lhe teres ocultado a verdade, mas está feliz por saber que estás grávida dele."

"Tens a certeza?"

"Absoluta." Confirmou Jasper.

Segundos depois Bella, Edward e Jacob entraram. Emmett levara o meu irmão para um dos quartos de hóspedes no primeiro andar. Carlisle tinha razão. Jacob precisava de assistência médica e, de facto, parecia em muito pior estado do que Seth. As suas roupas estavam bem mais sujas de sangue do que as do meu irmão.

"Parece que foste atropelado por um camião." Brincou Rosalie recebendo um olhar feroz.

"Perdi uma aposta por tua causa. Como é que perdeste contra o Seth?" Questionou Emmett quando regressou. "Que grande alfa me saíste!"

"Desaparece Emmett, não estou com paciência." Disse Jacob parecendo claramente de mau humor.

Um olhar rápido mas atento fez-me perceber que Jacob não estava cansado fisicamente. Na verdade isso seria estranho pois nós éramos bastante resistentes. Porém mentalmente ele parecia desgastado. Os nossos olhos cruzaram-se por breves instantes e apenas consegui sorrir.

Era difícil ler as suas emoções enquanto Carlisle observava os seus ferimentos. Felizmente não eram assim tão graves quanto eu esperava. Alice e Jasper tinham-me assegurado que ele estava feliz em saber que ia ser pai mas agora eu já não tinha tanta certeza.

Como Jacob tinha algumas costelas partidas que só ficariam curadas se ele estivesse a descansar, Carlisle deu-lhe o mesmo medicamento que dera a Seth. Jacob não adormeceu imediatamente por ser mais forte.

"O Jacob precisa de descansar. Podes ficar com ele até adormecer." Murmurou Carlisle deixando a sala atrás dos outros. Eu nem tinha reparado que ia finalmente ficar a sós com Jacob.

"Estás bem?" Perguntei quando o doutor fechou a porta.

Não sabia bem o que dizer depois de tantas mentiras e sofrimento que lhe causara.

"Diz-me…" Pediu ele.

"O quê?"

"Diz-me o que eu sempre quis ouvir."

"Lamento." Baixei os olhos. Ele merecia que eu me desculpasse. "Peço desculpa por não te ter dito nada."

Jacob abanou a cabeça. Pelos vistos ele não queria que eu me desculpasse. Só então entendi o que ele queria que eu dissesse.

"É teu. Estou grávida de um filho teu."

Ele sorriu.

"Eu li a verdade nos pensamentos do Seth enquanto lutávamos mas dito por ti é cem vezes melhor. Estava a enlouquecer por pensar que tinhas estado com outro…"

"Com o Sam?" Questionei meio zangada.

"Sim."

"Não quero o Sam. Quero-te a ti…preciso de ti, Jacob."

Era a primeira vez que o dizia abertamente e senti o meu rosto corar. Jacob não disse nada e levantando os braços puxou-me. Fiquei de pé entre as suas pernas enquanto ele estava sentado no sofá. Ele abraçou a minha cintura, colocando a cabeça na minha barriga.

"Porque é que não me disseste?" Perguntou. Eu sentia a dor na sua voz.

"Tive medo. Nunca planeámos isto. Tive medo que acabasses por me deixar."

"Devias ter-me dito."

"Eu sei."

"Podes prometer-me uma coisa?" Disse bocejando.

"Claro."

"Promete-me que vais estar aqui quando eu acordar."

"Prometo."

Jacob largou-me e deitou-se no sofá para ficar mais confortável. A medicação parecia estar a fazer o efeito pretendido e pouco depois ele adormeceu. Fiquei alguns minutos a observá-lo enquanto ele dormia e beijei-o na testa, afastando o seu cabelo escuro. Por fim, sentei-me no sofá à sua frente. Desta vez ia cumprir a minha promessa.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quando acordei o meu corpo estava dorido. Tinha dormido na mesma posição toda a noite, sentada no sofá. Os meus olhos voaram imediatamente para o sofá à minha frente e vi Jacob ainda deitado. Porém ele já não estava a dormir mas sim a olhar para mim.

"Estás bem?" Perguntei.

"Estou óptimo. Obrigado por cumprires a promessa."

"Não posso continuar a fugir. Não o farei."

"Sim, eu sei. O Edward já me contou porque fugiste."

_Violador de mentes intrometido._ Pensei e Edward riu-se no primeiro andar.

"Gostava que tivesses um pouco mais de confiança em mim." Suspirou ele.

"Eu ia dar-te uma oportunidade mas depois…"

"O que é que mudou?"

"Depois descobri que estava grávida e tudo mudou. Isto muda tudo."

"Se eu não tivesse vindo aqui…irias dizer-me a verdade algum dia?"

"Talvez. Depende das circunstâncias. Uma criança não planeada é algo muito delicado e eu não sabia se devia dizer-te porque posso perder-te a qualquer momento."

"Não vou imprimir." Disse ele com firmeza.

"Não podes afirmar isso."

"Uma impressão não é amor de verdade. Eu quero ficar contigo Leah."

"Jacob, não quero que decidas já. Não quero que fiques comigo porque te sentes culpado ou porque o Seth te ameaçou. Ainda és muito novo e podes encontrar a tua alma gémea."

"És tão teimosa."

"Eu deixo-te ver o Harry quando quiseres."

"É um rapaz?" Perguntou com entusiasmo.

Eu acenei.

"E já escolheste um nome?"

"Sempre quis que o meu filho tivesse o nome do meu pai."

"O _teu_ filho?"

"Sim, o filho da minha irmã." Reafirmou Seth juntando-se a nós.

"Não é só o filho da Leah. Também é meu." Retorquiu Jacob. "É o_ nosso_ filho."

"Não será teu filho quando imprimires e tiveres outra família. Nessa altura vais partir o coração à minha irmã e ao meu sobrinho."

"Pára com isso Seth." Pediu Jacob. "Deixa de ser um idiota. Sabes perfeitamente que jamais irei magoar a Leah."

"Sei que a amas. Se não o soubesse não estarias aqui a respirar."

"Seth. Não faças isto." Pedi. Não queria mais discussões.

"Ele mentiu-me, Leah." Queixou-se Seth. "Éramos amigos. Éramos quase irmãos e ele mentiu-me todo este tempo. Ele vai ser outro Sam e eu não quero que isso aconteça."

"Não sou o Sam!" Gritou Jacob. "Eu quero estar com a Leah. Além disso ninguém sabe se eu vou ou não imprimir."

"Podias ter-me avisado que estavas apaixonado pela minha irmã."

"Terias acreditado em mim? Terias aceitado?" Replicou Jacob levantando-se do sofá para enfrentar o meu irmão.

"Provavelmente não mas não é essa a questão."

"Seth, ninguém tem culpa do que se passou." Tentei acalmá-lo.

"Deixa-me corrigir os meus erros." Pediu Jacob.

"Não podes fazer isso Jake. Tu vais deixá-la um dia, tal como fez o Sam e a Leah vai sofrer. Porém o pior de tudo é que ao contrário de ti o Sam nunca teve opção e tu…tu podias ter evitado tudo isto."

"Achas que eu devia ter-me afastado dela?"

"Sim. Seria o melhor para todos." Confirmou o meu irmão.

"Tentei fazer isso uma vez e não resultou. Eu amo-a."

Seth suspirou pesadamente.

"Queres mesmo ficar com a Leah e com o bebé dela?" Perguntou.

"O _nosso_ bebé." Corrigiu Jacob.

"Está bem…"

"Então e eu? Não tenho direito a ter uma opinião?" Perguntei.

"Lembro-me de ontem à noite teres dito que me querias…e que precisavas de mim." Jacob sorriu-me.

"Bem, sim mas…"

"Mas nada. É o nosso filho Leah. Quero ficar ao teu lado."

Esperava sinceramente que o nosso filho não fosse tão teimoso quanto o pai.

"Infelizmente isto é algo que deve ser tratado em família, não é só a vossa opinião que conta." Avisou Seth.

"O que é que queres dizer com isso?" Eu e Jacob perguntámos ao mesmo tempo.

"Quero dizer que está na hora de uma reunião de família."

"Não. Não quero…"

"Tarde demais, já telefonei ao Billy e à mãe. Eles já vêm a caminho." Interrompeu-me Seth virando-nos as costas e dirigindo-se à cozinha dos Cullen. "Estou esfomeado."

"O quê?" Jacob e eu trocámos um olhar em pânico.

"Eu vou matá-lo!" Ameaçou Jacob num murmúrio. "Juro que vou matá-lo."

Iria ser um longo dia.

* * *

Leah Clearwater Black – Espero que tenhas perdoado o Jake pelo capítulo anterior mas se há algo que eu gosto no Jacob é a sua inconstância. Tão depressa está a agir amorosamente como está irritado ou com ciúmes. Concordo quando dizes que a Stephenie o fez demasiado volátil, como o Paul. Ele parecia estar constantemente furioso com toda a gente (menos com a Bella). Eu gosto que as personagens sejam versáteis. Uma pessoa tem sentimentos variados e por isso não pode agir sempre da mesma maneira. Considero esse um dos maiores erros da autora. Ao longo da história, o Edward oscilou sempre entre preocupado e perturbado com qualquer coisa (ok, o Edward eu até entendo porque só mesmo um perturbado podia apaixonar-se pela Bella. ;D). A Bella ou estava extremamente feliz ou extremamente infeliz, além de ter passado de extremamente trapalhona para vampira perfeita. O Jacob também esteve sempre agarrado à infelicidade da Bella e depois à fúria de ser rejeitado. A Leah foi sempre retratada como fria e vingativa. Parece-me que não houve um esforço de apresentar personagens mais "humanas", com emoções a sério. É isso que eu tento fazer. Neste capítulo o Jake é muito mais querido. Está mais calmo e optimista depois de saber que afinal vai ser pai.

Quanto à tua pergunta, sim a Rebecca vai aparecer no final e será uma personagem constante em _Nosso Amanhecer 3, 4 e 5_. Ainda bem que gostas da fic. É bom saber que outras pessoas também não gostaram do final da saga. Ainda bem que não comprei o _Amanhecer_. Que desperdício de dinheiro e papel.

O próximo capítulo estará online domingo. Agora que vou ter 15 dias de férias vou tentar traduzir mais depressa.

Até à próxima,

Karisan


	36. Escolha

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Nota/Autor 3: A expressão "mini alfa" pertence a Anne Sullivan.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane, Leah Clearwater Black, Felisbela.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**36. Escolha**

Depois de Seth ter ido para a cozinha, Jacob seguiu-o pois também estava a morrer de fome e eu aproveitei para tomar um banho e vestir algo mais confortável. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que dali a algumas horas iria ter de explicar toda esta confusão à minha mãe e a Billy. Eu sabia que Seth estava apenas a tentar ajudar-me mas eu não acreditava que esta fosse a melhor maneira de o fazer.

A situação tinha melhorado ligeiramente mas ainda havia muita coisa pendente. Jacob ainda estava a digerir a notícia de que dali a quatro meses seria pai e eu ainda estava a analisar a ideia de ficar com ele mesmo com o perigo de ele imprimir.

Pouco depois de me vestir ouvi Jacob e Seth discutirem de novo na cozinha de Esme. Jasper tentava mantê-los calmos mas não estava a conseguir. Decidi então que tinha de colocar um ponto final nas discussões entre eles ou os Cullen ainda acabariam desalojados.

"Parem de discutir!" Gritei colocando-me entre eles. Jacob e Seth calaram-se de imediato. "Tu…" Virei-me para Jacob. "Vai para o meu quarto. Temos de falar."

Jacob colocou a língua de fora a Seth, como se fossem duas crianças birrentas, e desapareceu da cozinha.

"E tu…" encarei o meu irmão. "Fica aqui e pára de arranjar sarilhos. Eu amo-te Seth, mas estás a agir como um pirralho intrometido."

"Estou a fazer isto por ti." Afirmou.

"Eu sei mas isto é entre mim e o Jacob. Se eu lhe der uma oportunidade o problema é meu e se ele nos deixar eu trato do assunto à minha maneira, entendido?"

Seth encolheu os ombros.

"Vou interpretar isso como um sim." Disse eu saindo da cozinha.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto não deixei Jacob falar. Tinha de ser directa com ele e expôr exactamente aquilo que pensava.

"Tu e eu vamos tentar criar o Harry juntos. Se imprimires e nos deixares vou ser ainda mais cruel do que quando o Sam me deixou. Farei com que nunca mais uses o que tens entre as pernas e depois disso deixo que o Seth te mate e não vou sentir remorsos. Entendeste?"

"Cuidado com as palavras amor, estás a deixar-me excitado." Disse ele na brincadeira.

"A sério?" Perguntei em desafio.

"Bastante excitado." Insistiu ele.

Bati-lhe no peito e ele riu-se, agarrando a minha mão. Inclinando-se um pouco, Jacob segurou o meu rosto e beijou-me suavemente. Nunca me iria fartar de ser beijada daquela maneira. Havia algo em Jacob que me fazia perder a noção do tempo. Era como se quando ele me beijava, nada mais importasse.

"Quero que saibas que te amo." Disse ele. "Não interessa o que todos os outros vão pensar. Eu amo-te e quero estar contigo."

Senti um arrepio quando ele disse aquilo. A sua voz era firme e não denunciava qualquer dúvida.

"Eu também te amo e quero que tu e o Seth deixem de discutir." Avisei, colocando os meus braços em redor do seu pescoço.

"Ele irá perdoar-me. O Seth não consegue estar zangado com alguém durante muito tempo."

Eu acenei concordando. Encostei a minha cabeça ao seu peito e deixei-me ficar a ouvir o seu coração. Era tão bom estar novamente perto dele que nem sequer me apetecia mexer para não estragar aquele momento.

"Leah?" Senti os seus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem de repente. "Quero perguntar-te uma coisa."

"O que é?" Questionei curiosa. O que quer que fosse tinha feito com que o seu coração acelerasse por isso era melhor eu preparar-me.

Jacob obrigou-me a olhá-lo novamente e depois de um longo beijo que quase me deixou sem ar, segurou ambas as minhas mãos e inspirou fundo antes de falar.

"Queres casar comigo?"

Pisquei os olhos várias vezes antes de o empurrar para trás. Sentia-me completamente aturdida com o que ele acabara de pronunciar.

"Estás doido?"

Não era provavelmente a reacção que ele esperava mas eu também não estava à espera que ele me pedisse em casamento por isso estávamos quites.

"Qual é o problema? Vamos ter um filho e estamos apaixonados. Não vejo mal nenhum em casar."

"Não vou casar contigo nesta figura." Olhei para a minha barriga de quase cinco meses. Eu morreria se casasse grávida.

"Qual figura?" Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

"Pareço uma baleia." Atirei. "Não vou casar assim. Nem morta!"

"Não queres casar comigo porque estás gorda?"

"Não estou gorda! Estou grávida. É diferente."

"Claro, claro…" Riu-se ele. "A Alice deve conseguir remediar isso."

"Ai sim? Como?"

"Sei lá." Ele encolheu os ombros. "Com um vestido grande…com muitos laços e essas coisas."

Olhei para ele com ferocidade. Ele estava com certeza a gozar comigo. Jamais iria casar com um vestido de laços. Aliás jamais iria casar. Não era seguro casar com ele por causa da impressão. Não me importava se vivêssemos juntos, mas casar estava fora de questão.

"Não vou casar, Jacob. Vamos criar o nosso bebé juntos. Isso é o suficiente." Reafirmei.

"Mas eu quero oficializar a nossa relação. Quero que o meu filho seja um Black."

"O Harry pode ficar com o teu apelido, mas não vou casar contigo. Está decidido."

"Porque é que tens sempre de ser tão complicada?" Lamentou-se ele.

"Porque sim." Retorqui. "E nem penses em falar sobre o assunto à frente da minha mãe."

"Pensei que a Sue já soubesse."

"Ela sabe que eu estou grávida mas não sabe que tu és o pai do meu filho."

Jacob engoliu em seco.

"Sou um homem morto, não sou?"

"Provavelmente." Acedi.

"Ela vai matar-me..." Choramingou.

"Não. Primeiro ela vai castrar-te e só depois é que te vai matar." Brinquei.

"Não tem piada." Lamentou-se Jacob de novo. "Acho que vou matar o Seth. A culpa é toda dele."

"Nem penses. Não quero que magoes o meu irmão."

Jacob amuou. Eu sabia que ele estava preocupado com a reacção da minha mãe. Na verdade, eu também estava. Era provável que ela agisse como Seth. Ambos tinham assistido ao meu sofrimento depois de ser abandonada por Sam e trocada por Emily. Nenhum deles queria que isso me acontecesse de novo e era por isso que Seth queria que Jacob se afastasse de mim. Tinham sido os piores dias da minha vida.

Voltei a abraçar Jacob com força e inspirei profundamente para sentir melhor o seu cheiro doce e masculino.

"Achas que o Conselho vai aceitar?" Perguntei. Essa era outra questão que me preocupava.

"O quê?"

"O nosso bebé."

"Não me interessa se aceitam ou não. Não precisamos da aprovação de ninguém."

A sua voz firme era reconfortante. Ele tinha razão. Eu ia ter aquele filho mesmo que tivesse de enfrentar toda a Reserva sozinha.

"Estás cansada?" Perguntou ele.

"Um pouco." Confessei.

Jacob puxou-me para a cama e ficámos deitados a olhar para o tecto durante alguns minutos em silêncio.

"Quando é que descobriste que estavas grávida?" Questionou.

"Quando comecei a ter sintomas. Vim ver o Carlisle e ele confirmou."

"Então não era um vírus."

"Não."

"Estás de quantos meses? Quatro?"

"Quase cinco."

"Está tudo bem com o bebé? Quero dizer ele é…normal?"

Eu sabia o que Jacob queria saber.

"O Carlisle fez alguns testes. O Harry tem o gene do lobo."

"Era de esperar…Tenho a certeza que ele será um óptimo alfa um dia."

"O Edward disse-me que lutaste com o Sam. Porque é que o fizeste?"

"Pensei que ele te tivesse dito alguma coisa…pensei que tinhas fugido de mim por causa dele."

"Não tenho nada a ver com Sam. Já há muito tempo que não penso nele."

"Eu sei mas…acho que estava com ciúmes. Não me consegui controlar." COnfessou corando ligeiramente. Ele era amoroso quando corava.

"Ele magoou-te?"

"Não muito. Eu magoei-o mais."

"Transformaram-se?"

"Sim."

"Ele sabe sobre nós?"

"Sim. Agora sabe."

Levantei a cabeça da almofada e reparei que Jacob não estava minimamente preocupado com o facto de Sam saber que nós tínhamos dormido juntos.

"Se ele sabe então o resto da alcateia também deve saber." A não ser que Sam conseguisse esconder os seus pensamentos de todos.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Não faz mal. Assim é melhor. Agora todos sabem que és minha." Jacob sorriu com um ar convencido. "Isso incomoda-te?"

"Um pouco. Ter privacidade é um direito e não me agrada que eles saibam tudo o que aconteceu."

"Eles já te viram nua imensas vezes."

"Eu sei, mas não abraçada a ti e gemer o teu nome vezes sem conta. É um pouco embaraçoso."

Jacob riu-se.

"Qual é a piada Black?" Ele às vezes conseguia ser muito imaturo.

"Gostei dessa imagem mental...Devíamos repetir mais vezes."

"Muito engraçado."

"Pelo menos agora sabem que me pertences."

"Não sou um objecto, Jacob." Repreendi.

"Eu sei…mas não o podes negar. És _minha_, Clearwater." Ele beijou a minha testa com ternura e eu decidi não o contrariar, principalmente porque ele tinha razão. Eu era dele.

"As pessoas na Reserva vão falar. Vão surgir rumores." Avisei.

Jacob tinha de se preparar para um cenário ingrato. A minha reputação em La Push não era das melhores. Eu tinha passado de namorada de Sam Uley a vadia da Reserva. Primeiro todos tinham pena de mim por ter sido abandonada mas depois todos me acusaram de ser uma oferecida por andar semi-nua com um grupo de adolescentes na floresta. Provavelmente todos achavam que eu devia ter sido internada num manicómio.

Quando soubessem que eu estava grávida de Jacob, a sua boa reputação iria ficar manchada. E o pior é que toda a gente depositava grandes expectativas nele. Jacob era afinal de contas o sucessor do chefe da Reserva. Todos o respeitavam mas isso iria mudar em breve.

"Deixa-os falar. Eu não me importo."

"Toda a gente vai julgar-te quando souberem o que se passou entre nós."

"Talvez. Ou talvez pensem que sou um herói por ter conseguido domar a infame Leah Clearwater." Brincou.

"Vai sonhando."

Naquele momento Seth entrou no quarto sem bater. Cruzou os braços ao ver-nos deitados na cama, lado a lado, de mãos entrelaçadas.

"Tira as mãos de cima da minha irmã." Avisou com um ar carregado.

"A tua preocupação com a Leah é comovente mas estás um bocado atrasado, Seth. Ela já está grávida."

Seth rosnou baixinho.

"Caluda. Vocês fazem-me dores de cabeça." Queixei-me. "O que se passa?" Perguntei.

"Eles já chegaram." Anunciou Seth e Jacob olhou para mim em pânico. Sem darmos conta passara-se uma hora e meia.

Estava na hora de enfrentar o mundo real. Ambos o sabíamos e ambos estávamos preocupados com as reacções.

Carlisle, Esme, Bella e Edward já tinham recebido Billy, Rachel, Paul, Charlie e a minha mãe e todos eles estavam confortavelmente sentados na sala. Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Rosalie não estavam por perto e isso preocupou-me pois os poderes de Jasper talvez viessem a dar algum jeito.

Foi um choque tremendo para quase todos eles quando me viram entrar atrás de Jacob e Seth. Rachel levantou-se, Billy abriu a boca mas não conseguiu falar e foi Paul quem manifestou as primeiras reacções.

"Uau…Tu lá sabes como fazer surpresas, Clearwater."

Jacob lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador.

"Estás grávida." Afirmou Rachel.

Não era preciso ser um génio para concluir isso dado o tamanho da minha barriga. Porém como Rachel fora apanhada de surpresa, decidi não dizer nada. A minha mãe e Charlie não estavam tão alarmados pelo que deduzi que Charlie já devia saber.

"Tenho estado a observar a Leah e o seu bebé durante os últimos meses e asseguro que está tudo bem." Explicou Carlisle tentando centrar as atenções.

"Sempre pensámos que não podias engravidar." Disse Billy. "Ao que parece estávamos errados."

_Obviamente._ Pensei, rolando os olhos.

"Já sabes se vai ser menino ou menina?" Perguntou Rachel relaxando um pouco e tentando agir com normalidade.

"É um rapaz." Respondi.

"Espera só até o Sam saber…ele vai…"

Rachel deu uma cotovelada no estômago de Paul e Jacob rosnou.

"O Sam não tem nada a ver com isto." Disse Seth.

"Devíamos regressar a La Push e comemorar. O Harry iria ficar muito orgulhoso por saber que iria ter um neto. Já escolheste um nome?" Perguntou Billy com entusiasmo. Todos nós sabíamos que Billy adorava crianças.

"Sim. Ele vai-se chamar Harrison como o meu pai."

"Perfeito. Harry Clearwater soa-me muito bem." Sorriu Billy.

"O Harry não é apenas um Clearwater, Billy." Avançou o meu irmão. "Também é um Black."

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre nós. Ninguém se atreveu a falar por alguns minutos.

"Não me pareces tão confiante agora, Jake." Murmurou Seth em tom de provocação.

"O que queres dizer?" Perguntou Billy.

"Ele quer dizer que a Leah está grávida do meu filho." Respondeu Jacob.

"Tens a certeza?" Questionou Paul.

"O que é que queres dizer com isso seu idiota?" Rosnou Seth. "Estás a insinuar que a minha irmã…"

"Só estou a tentar ajudar o Jake." Defendeu-se Paul.

"Pensei que tinhas conhecido alguém em Gold Beach…" Gaguejou a minha mãe.

"Desculpa por ter mentido mãe, mas não tive escolha."

"Estás mesmo grávida do Jake?" Insistiu ela como se ainda duvidasse.

"Sim."

"Como pudeste?" A minha mãe virou-se para Jacob, que deu um passo para trás. "Como é que tiveste o descaramento de te aproveitares da minha filha desta maneira? Eu criei-te como se fosses meu filho!"

"Sue…não foi nada disso que aconteceu." Tentou Jacob mas a minha mãe não o deixou explicar.

"Ela estava vulnerável, confusa e sozinha…e tu seduziste-a, não foi?"

"Calma aí Sue. O meu irmão jamais seria capaz disso." Defendeu Rachel.

"Estás a dizer que foi a Leah que o seduziu?"

"Claro." Interrompeu Paul.

"O melhor é ficares calado." Avisou Seth.

"Tens noção do que fizeste?" Questionou a minha mãe. "Ou achas que podes fazer o que quiseres só porque és o alfa?"

"Mãe, acalma-te." Pedi.

Eu sabia que devia ter pedido a Jasper para estar presente.

"Não forcei a Leah a fazer nada e não me aproveitei dela." Explicou Jacob. "E faço intenções de assumir as minhas responsabilidades. Já pedi a Leah em casamento e…"

Bati-lhe na cabeça mal a palavra "casamento" saiu da sua boca. Eu tinha avisado que não queria tocar naquele assunto.

"Vais casar com ela?" Perguntou Paul admirado.

"Aparentemente não. Ela não aceitou casar comigo." A voz de Jacob estava carregada de desilusão.

"Claro que não aceitou. A minha filha não é assim tão estúpida." Afirmou a minha mãe.

"Não acham que deviam estar a apoiá-los em vez de discutir? Afinal de contas a Leah e o Jacob já têm idade para decidir o que querem fazer." Disse Edward fazendo toda a gente olhar para ele.

"O Edward tem razão. O meu rapaz só quer fazer o mais correcto para a Leah e o bebé."

"O mais correcto?" Riu-se a minha mãe. "E isso implica o quê? Casar com a minha filha e depois deixá-la quando encontrar a sua 'Emily'? Não vou permitir isso."

"Eu e a Leah queremos criar o Harry juntos." Declarou Jacob. "E eu não vou imprimir."

"A Leah e o Harry vão ficar comigo. Tu só tens dezoito anos…mal saíste do liceu. Não tens emprego nem condições para criar um filho."

"O Jacob tem o direito de estar com o filho Sue, não podes impedi-lo." Sublinhou Billy.

"Creio que deviam ser eles a decidir já que são ambos maiores de idade." Confirmou Charlie. A minha mãe olhou para o marido com ferocidade e Billy sorriu triunfalmente.

"Obrigado, Charlie." Disse Jacob. "Eu e a Leah já falámos sobre o assunto e vamos ficar juntos. Não interessa o que digam…Certo Leah?" Perguntou-me Jacob.

"Sim." Assegurei.

Enquanto ele não imprimisse, eu estava disposta a ficar com ele.

"Estás louca?" Inquiriu a minha mãe. "Não podes estar a falar a sério."

"Desculpa mãe, mas já decidi."

Ela suspirou.

"Muito bem, nesse caso vamos voltar e falar com o velho Quil."

Jacob e eu trocámos um olhar hesitante. O que será que o velho Quil iria dizer quando soubesse?

"Isto vai ser épico." Riu-se Paul.

Seth e Rachel mandaram-no calar ao mesmo tempo.

"Vou ser avô!" Exclamou Billy de repente com um enorme sorriso. "Estou orgulhoso de ti, Jake."

Jacob sorriu satisfeito.

"Aconteça o que acontecer…eu amo-te." Murmurou ele entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

Eu também o amava.

* * *

Leah Clearwater Black – Olá, acho que em parte, este capítulo já respondeu à tua pergunta. A Sue não reagiu muito bem, mas está apenas a tentar proteger a Leah. O Seth e a Rachel estão ambos a tentar interiorizar a ideia, o Paul está apenas radiante por ter algo com o que se divertir. O Billy, tal como disseste, não se importa muito. Falta apenas a reacção do velho Quil e do Sam. O Sam é capaz de ser quem irá reagir pior, dado o seu passado com a Leah.

Tens razão o final de Amanhecer foi mesmo demasiado "Felizes para Sempre". Odiei. Aquela batalha com os Volturi foi totalmente desnecessária. Para quê tanto trabalho se bastava uma conversa? Mais uma vez a batalha só serviu para fazer da Bella uma heroína maravilhosa e poderosa. Não consigo entender porque é que o Jake se interessou pela Bella e não consigo entender porque é que a Stephenie criou uma interacção tão interessante entre o Jacob e a Leah e depois a desperdiçou completamente. Quando for ver o filme não creio que seja capaz de ver até ao final. Provavelmente vou-me passar quando o Jacob imprimir na Nessie.

Gostei do teu P.S. Também adoro o Jake, mas gosto mais de Jake/Leah.

Próxima actualização: amanhã (segunda-feira)

Bjos


	37. Regresso a Casa

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Nota/Autor 3: A expressão "mini alfa" pertence a Anne Sullivan.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane, Leah Clearwater Black, Felisbela.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**37. Regresso a Casa**

Debaixo da vigilância cerrada da minha mãe fui para o meu quarto descansar. Já tinha saudades de casa e era bom estar de volta mas sentia-me agora mais prisioneira do que quando estivera com as sanguessugas no Canadá.

Tínhamos chegado a La Push há poucas horas atrás e antes de virmos para casa, a minha mãe fizera questão de irmos falar com o velho Quil. O ancião ficou chocado quando me viu. Não era de admirar e eu estava a acostumar-me aos olhares de espanto. Porém depois de lhe contarmos a verdade resumidamente, ele não se mostrou muito preocupado.

Uma vez que eu era a única mulher lobo até então, o velho Quil disse que as regras não se aplicavam a mim e que apesar de eu partilhar o gene de lobo com eles, eu era obviamente diferente dos rapazes ainda que inicialmente todos pensassem que eu não poderia engravidar.

O facto de eu não ser a impressão de Jacob não o afectou minimamente, o que enfureceu a minha mãe pois ela queria um aliado. Acontece que agora o próprio ancião estava com dúvidas sobre o objectivo da impressão natural dos lobos. Era suposto Jacob ter filhos apenas com a sua alma gémea e entretanto eu esperava um filho dele.

Quando ele disse que a decisão de ficarmos juntos era nossa e de mais ninguém a minha mãe ia tendo um ataque e arrastou-me para casa sem me deixar despedir de Jacob. Não que isso fosse impedir-nos de estar juntos.

Naquele mesmo instante e confirmando os meus pensamentos ouvi um barulho do lado de fora da minha casa e ouvi Jacob entrar silenciosamente pela janela aberta do meu quarto. A minha mãe tinha proibido Jacob de se aproximar da nossa casa mas ela devia saber que se havia alguém que gostava de quebrar as regras, esse alguém era Jacob Black.

Sabendo perfeitamente que eu não estava a dormir, Jacob deitou-se e puxou o meu corpo para junto do seu, abraçando a minha cintura ampla. O calor do seu corpo fez-me relaxar imediatamente.

"Peço desculpa pela minha mãe. Ela está a exagerar."

"Não faz mal. Ela só quer proteger-te mas acabará por aceitar."

"Ela vai ficar comigo e com o Seth até o Harry nascer." Avisei.

"Era de esperar." Lamentou Jacob. "E o Seth?"

"Está na sala…provavelmente a dormir."

Enquanto Jacob brincava com o meu cabelo, que estava agora mais longo do que o normal, fiquei a contemplar a lua. A noite caíra sem que eu desse por isso.

"No que é que estás a pensar?" Perguntei.

"Em ti."

"Estou a falar a sério Jacob. Temos estado tão preocupados e ocupados em explicar aos outros o que aconteceu que nem tivemos tempo de analisar a situação do nosso ponto de vista."

"E queres falar sobre o quê?"

"Não sei…"

"Vai correr tudo bem. Não te preocupes."

"Imagina que não éramos anomalias genéticas. Imagina que tínhamos começado a namorar há uns meses e que de repente eu te dizia que estava grávida. O que é que fazias?"

Jacob hesitou.

"Não sei. Acho que te perguntava se tinhas a certeza e…"

"Não é isso que quero saber. Quero saber como te sentes. Quero que me digas o que pensas sobre seres o pai deste bebé."

"Não sei."

As respostas dele estavam a ser tão vagas que não pude evitar de me questionar se ele realmente sabia no que se estava a meter.

"Somos demasiado novos para ser pais apesar de não estarmos arrependidos. Nenhum de nós sabe como educar uma criança e nem sequer temos condições para isso."

"Eu vou arranjar um emprego, não vou deixar que falte alguma coisa a ti ou ao Harry."

"Não estou preocupada com isso."

"Então estás preocupada com o quê?"

"Contigo…com os teus sentimentos." Confessei. As coisas entre nós tinham acontecido depressa demais.

"Ouve…não te posso dizer o que sinto porque nem eu sei. Acho que ainda estou a digerir a ideia de que vou ser pai mas eu quero estar contigo e com o Harry. Disso não tenho dúvidas."

"Tens a certeza? Não estás aqui só porque te sentes culpado?"

"Claro que não."

"Não quero que faças isto por obrigação."

"Confesso que não estava à espera que estivesses grávida. Esperava poder convidar-te para um encontro, gostava que pudéssemos agir como um casal normal antes de te pedir em casamento e termos filhos, mas não interessa se alterámos a ordem das coisas. Continuo apaixonado por ti e quero estar aqui."

"Tens a certeza que não preferias estar noutro sítio qualquer a comer algo delicioso em vez de estares aqui a aturar uma gorda hormonal?"

"Bem…confesso que uma refeição agora não caía nada mal mas passei pela tua cozinha e o frigorífico está vazio." Brincou ele.

Não pude evitar de me rir e Jacob beijou-me no rosto e reposicionou-se na cama, atrás de mim, envolvendo-me completamente com os seus braços.

"Achas que estás pronto para ser pai?" Perguntei.

"Se tu estás pronta para ser mãe…eu também estou pronto para ser pai."

"Às vezes consegues ser um cavalheiro."

"Eu sou sempre um cavalheiro."

"Não…às vezes és um idiota."

"Quando é que sou um idiota?"

Virei-me para ele para lhe responder mas de repente senti um pontapé.

"Isso foi o bebé?" Perguntou Jacob que também sentira os movimentos do nosso filho.

"Sim."

"Ele vai ser um lutador…ou um jogador de futebol…" Disse ele orgulhosamente.

Eu acenei e voltei a aninhar-me nos seus braços, desta vez usando o seu peito como almofada. Estava quase a adormecer quando, de repente, ouvi as palavras de Jacob ao meu ouvido.

"Se os outros soubessem como és querida quando estás comigo…"

"Se abrires a boca, juro que te mato." Ameacei na brincadeira.

"Esta é a minha Leah…"

xxxxxxxxxx

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte estava sozinha mas o cheiro de Jacob ainda estava na minha cama. Ele devia ter saído há pouco tempo e esse pensamento fez-me sorrir involuntariamente. Desci as escadas e encontrei a minha mãe e Seth na cozinha à minha espera para o pequeno-almoço.

"Será que tenho de colocar grades na tua janela?" Questionou a minha mãe de mau humor.

"Bom dia também para ti, mãe." Respondi sarcasticamente.

"Não te faças de inocente. Sei muito bem que ele passou a noite aqui." Disse ela colocando as mãos na cintura.

Olhei de relance para Seth que não me devolveu o olhar em sinal de culpa. Com certeza ele dissera à nossa mãe que Jacob estivera comigo.

"Ele não vai deixar de vir aqui só porque tu o proibiste." Avisei.

"Eu fui clara, não fui? Não o quero perto de ti. Ele vai acabar por te magoar tal como o Sam. É melhor que penses nisso seriamente Leah."

Eu encolhi os ombros.

"Estou ciente disso, mãe. Sei perfeitamente que ele pode imprimir a qualquer instante mas o meu bebé precisa de um pai." Expliquei calmamente enquanto preparava os cereais.

"Deus nos ajude se esse bebé for tão teimoso quanto vocês os dois." Queixou-se a minha mãe.

Por alguns momentos ficámos em silêncio. A minha mãe veio sentar-se ao meu lado bebendo o café em pequenos goles. Eu sabia que ela tinha algo para me dizer.

"Vou falar com o Billy." Anunciou olhando para mim cuidadosamente.

"Porquê?" Perguntei.

"Por muito que eu queria negar, o teu filho é um Black e o Billy é seu avô. Vou falar com ele sobre os direitos paternais do Jake e do modo como poderemos fazer um acordo…acertar visitas e tudo o resto…"

"Mãe! Não quero que as coisas cheguem a esse ponto. Eu e o Jacob iremos resolver tudo." Retorqui um pouco zangada.

Porque é que ela estava a agir nas minhas costas? Porque é que ela queria tomar todas as decisões por mim?

"Oh claro…porque vocês são ambos peritos em tomar decisões!" Disse ela levantando-se.

"O que é que isso quer dizer?" Inquiri.

"Tu sabes perfeitamente o que eu quero dizer." Atirou ela. "Se tivesses usado o teu bom senso não estarias nesta situação. Existe muita informação por aí…tivemos essa conversa quando fizeste dezassete anos e sempre pensei que irias seguir os meus conselhos e agora…estás grávida."

"Talvez se não me tivessem dito que eu não ia poder engravidar…"

"Isso não é desculpa!" Interrompeu-me ela. "Já tens idade para saber que deves usar protecção…a maior parte dos adolescentes aprende isso na escola."

"Eu não me estou a queixar." Afirmei. Tudo bem que fora um choque para mim descobrir que estava grávida e não era o melhor momento para ter um filho quando nem sequer era casada. Aliás Jacob nem sequer era meu namorado. Mas isso não significava que eu estivesse arrependida.

"Então espera até o Harry nascer." A minha mãe respirou fundo e voltou a sentar-se ao meu lado, segurando nas minhas mãos. "Leah…tens vinte e dois anos, não tens emprego, não tens qualquer fonte de rendimento, nem sequer um plano para o futuro. Não podes contar demasiado com o Jake. Ele tem apenas dezoito anos e terminou o liceu há pouco tempo. As nossas famílias não são como os Cullen, temos de trabalhar para sobreviver e o Jacob não te pode ajudar porque tem responsabilidades para com a alcateia. Já para não falar que…ele pode imprimir a qualquer altura e aí ficarás completamente sozinha."

"A Leah não vai ficar sozinha. Eu estou aqui." Avisou Seth. "Vou estar sempre aqui."

Quase chorei por ouvi-lo dizer aquilo. Era como se o trabalho de Seth fosse tomar conta de mim quando na verdade deveria ser ao contrário. Eu é que era a mais velha. Devia ser eu a tomar conta dele.

"Eu sei querido." Sorriu a minha mãe. "Eu também vou estar aqui…é por isso que preciso que me deixes tomar conta deste assunto Leah."

"E qual é o teu plano?" Questionei.

"Não quero tirar os direitos paternais ao Jake. Para todos os efeitos ele é o pai do Harry e poderá vê-lo sempre que quiser. Eu gostava de poder aceitá-lo na família mas não posso quando sei que ele vai ser outro desastre na tua vida. O Sam foi suficiente, não vou ficar a ver-te sofrer pelo Jacob também."

"Então o que é que vais propor ao Billy?"

"Deixa isso comigo. Eu trato de tudo, está bem?"

Ouvimos um carro estacionar lá fora. Era Charlie no seu carro patrulha. A minha mãe levantou-se e pegando na sua mala trocou um olhar com Seth.

"Vemo-nos ao almoço. Até logo." Acenou antes de sair.

"Não vais aceitar isto pois não?" Perguntou Seth olhando para mim com intensidade.

"Não."

Claro que não ia aceitar. O filho era meu, ninguém iria tomar as decisões sobre o seu futuro sem ser eu ou Jacob. E nós tínhamos decidido fazê-lo juntos.

"Eu sabia…" Comentou Seth suspirando fundo. "Será que me podes explicar como é que isto aconteceu? Não a parte de como ficaste grávida…isso já vi nas memórias do Jake e não quero voltar a repetir, foi pavoroso…"

"Estás a falar de quê?"

"Estou a falar do que sentes por ele. Não entendo como é que depois do que o Sam te fez podes dizer que amas o Jake."

"Seria muito mais fácil se não o amasse." Confirmei.

Se eu não amasse Jacob, aceitaria todos os conselhos da minha mãe e o assunto estaria resolvido. Não estaria preocupada com os sentimentos de Jacob e não me importaria se ele imprimisse ou não.

"Tu e o Jake sempre discutiram, nem sequer eram grandes amigos. Estavas sempre a meter-te com ele por causa da Bella e sempre disseste que ele era um idiota imaturo."

"Há coisas que não controlamos."

"Mas porquê o Jake? Porque não o primo do Collin? Porque não um humano? Uma pessoa normal que não pudesse partir o teu coração outra vez."

"Não sei. Eu também não entendo. Nunca pensei que pudesse acontecer."

"E se o tentares esquecer?" Sugeriu.

"Já tentei isso Seth. Não resultou. Tentei dizer a mim mesma que não o amava, que não o podia amar porque mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria tornar-se no Sam…mas quanto mais o tentava esquecer mais me apaixonava por ele."

"Isso não faz sentido nenhum."

"Eu sei. Não penses que foi fácil admitir que o amava. Não foi fácil vê-lo sofrer por causa da Bella, não foi fácil ir-me embora quando tudo o que queria era ficar com ele."

"Eu tenho medo que desta vez não consigas superar a dor. Com o Sam foi horrível. Choravas de dia e de noite."

"Se não fosse o Jacob eu não teria sido capaz de esquecer o Sam."

"Mas ele será igual."

"Talvez…mas tenho de tentar pelo Harry. Se não resultar pelo menos sei que posso contar contigo, certo?"

"Sim, claro…mas..."

Abracei o meu irmão e ele finalmente sorriu. Era a primeira vez que o via sorrir em muito tempo.

"Se o Jacob imprimir espero que lhe dês uma lição mas até lá peço-te que voltes a ser seu amigo."

"Tens a certeza?"

"Sim. Consegues fazer isso por mim?"

Seth encolheu os ombros.

"Acho que sim. Posso tentar."

A sua voz estava mais suave e descontraída. O antigo Seth estava de regresso e isso era uma boa notícia. Agora só tinha de convencer a minha mãe a aceitar a minha decisão.

"Amas o Jake de verdade?" Questionou Seth uma última vez.

"Sim."

"Então eu vou para a sala." Avisou ele. "Vocês devem precisar de privacidade."

Segundos depois Jacob entrava pela janela da cozinha, com um sorriso no rosto e sem camisa, como era habitual.

"Temos uma porta, Jake. Da próxima vez usa-a." Gritou Seth da sala.

"Ele está mais bem disposto esta manhã." Comentou Jacob sentando-se à mesa.

"Estivemos a falar."

"Eu sei."

"Desde quando ouves atrás das portas?" Inquiri.

"Não estava atrás da porta, estava atrás de uns arbustos no teu quintal." Replicou.

"É bom saber. E o que é que ouviste?"

"Não prestei muita atenção…excepto às partes em que disseste que me amavas." Ele sorriu e pegou numa caneca. "Então…o que é que há para o pequeno-almoço?"

"Não abuses, Jake. Se queres comer de graça vai para a tua casa." Disse Seth.

"Não posso ir para casa. A vossa mãe está lá. Se ela me vê, mata-me."

"Não é com ela que tens de te preocupar. Se magoares a minha irmã serei eu a matar-te…lenta e dolorosamente." As palavras do meu irmão não assustaram Jacob.

"Pelo menos hoje não me atacou. Estamos a fazer progressos." Gracejou.

Eu rolei os olhos e lembrei-me que não podia exigir muito dele. Jacob tinha apenas dezoito anos e de vez em quando agia como tal.

"Cereais?" Perguntei.

Ele nem me respondeu e aceitou a taça devorando tudo em menos de dois segundos.

"Pessoal…" Ouvimos a voz de Seth. "Acho que temos companhia."

Mal o meu irmão pronunciou estas palavras, alguém bateu à porta. Jacob e eu fomos ter com Seth e encontrámos a casa a ser 'invadida' por Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Brady e Collin.

"Minha Nossa Senhora Santíssima." Disse Quil ao olhar para mim.

"Estavas a dizer a verdade…" Comentou Embry olhando de relance para um sorridente Paul.

"Não pode ser." Queixou-se Jared retirando cinquenta dólares do bolso e entregando a Paul que os guardou de imediato. Brady e Collin também lhe entregaram algum dinheiro.

"Disseste-lhes?" Questionou Jacob um pouco zangado.

"És mesmo um idiota." Sublinhou Seth.

"Até parece que ela vai conseguir esconder essa barriga de toda a gente." Defendeu-se Paul. "Ela parece uma baleia."

"Isto não é uma partida, pois não?" Perguntou Embry ainda chocado.

"Não. E ainda falta o melhor." Avançou Paul radiante. "Quem quer saber quem foi o herói que engravidou a nossa…"

"Sai da minha casa!" Ordenei sem o deixar terminar a frase.

Quem raios é que ele pensava que era?

"Ficas sexy quando estás zangada. Será que foi por isso que não conseguiste resistir Jake?"

Era oficial: Paul era um idiota otário. Jacob deu um passo em frente e rosnou ameaçadoramente.

"Não precisas de te armar em territorial. Além disso ela tem o teu cheiro…não irias conseguir esconder a verdade por muito tempo."

"Tu e a Leah?" Questionou Quil ainda mais chocado que antes. "Como raios é que isso aconteceu?"

"Não é assim tão difícil de imaginar." Comentou Brady.

"O que queres dizer com isso?" Perguntou Embry.

"Não me digam que eu fui o único a notar…Nunca repararam o modo como o Jake olhava para a Leah?"

Jacob corou, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de Paul.

"Está bem…se é isso que querem ouvir…Eu e o Jacob dormimos juntos e agora estou grávida. Fim da história. Estão satisfeitos? Agora saiam da minha casa!"

Ninguém falou até ouvirmos alguém rosnar. Todos eles se viraram para ver Sam entrar em minha casa com um olhar furioso.

Jacob colocou-se à minha frente para me proteger caso Sam me atacasse. Embry e Quil ladearam-no por precaução e Seth manteve-se ao meu lado.

Jared e Paul flanquearam Sam para evitar que ele se aproximasse mais de Jacob. A tensão aumentara consideravelmente e Sam começou a tremer.

"Isso é verdade Lee-Lee?"

"Não me chames isso. Não sou a tua Lee-Lee."

"Estás grávida do Jacob?" Murmurou.

"Sim."

"Vai para casa Sam. A Emily deve estar à tua espera." Tentou Jared.

"Quero falar com a Leah." Insistiu Sam.

"Não tens nada para falar com ela." Disse Jacob cerrando os punhos. "Desaparece daqui."

"Achas mesmo que este…_miúdo_…pode fazer-te feliz?"

Conseguia ouvir a dor na voz de Sam mas naquele momento a única coisa que me interessava era que ele se fosse embora para junto de Emily pois Jacob estava a começar a perder o controlo.

"Não sou um miúdo!" Retorquiu ele tremendo cada vez mais.

"Não consegues ver o erro que cometeste? Ele ainda não imprimiu! Ele vai deixar-te, vai abandonar-te…"

"Eu não sou como tu!" Rosnou Jacob e naquele momento Embry e Quil tiveram de o segurar.

"Tu não o amas, Leah." Disse Sam ignorando Jacob. "Só estás a fazer isto para te vingares de mim e da Emily."

"Estás enganado. O que aconteceu entre nós acabou há muito tempo Sam. Eu amo o Jacob."

"Não podes amar o Jacob! Não podes estar grávida dele! Não podes esquecer tudo o que aconteceu entre nós por causa dele!"

"Eu já ultrapassei isso Sam!" Gritei. "Se não consegues esquecer-me o problema é teu! Eu segui em frente."

"Estou a ver que seguiste. Talvez seja melhor começares a estabelecer preços…devem haver mais lobos interessados em dormir contigo."

Aquele insulto foi o suficiente para que Jacob se conseguisse libertar de Quil e Embry e de repente ouvimos o impacto do punho de Jacob no rosto de Sam. A confusão estava instalada. Jared e Paul tentavam acalmar Sam enquanto que Quil e Embry tentavam segurar Jacob.

"Não vais conseguir fugir do teu destino, Jake. Vais deixá-la tal como eu. Vais quebrar todas as tuas promessas." Disse Sam.

"Eu amo-a mais do que tu alguma vez amaste. Eu não vou magoá-la de novo. A Leah agora é minha e não vou deixar que ninguém nos separe."

"Ela foi minha primeiro. Eu fui o primeiro namorado dela."

"E deixaste-a pela Emily. Não lutaste por ela."

"És um hipócrita Jacob. Só dormiste com a Leah porque querias esquecer a dor de perder a Bella. Queres sempre aquilo que não podes ter."

Jacob voltou a empurrar Embry e Quil e atirou-se a Sam. Felizmente Jared e Paul conseguiram arrastá-los para a rua. Seth, Collin e Brady seguiram-nos para os tentar separar.

"Não vai ser fácil." Disse Quil levantando-se e sacudindo a roupa. "Nunca vi o Jake tão furioso."

"Fica aqui. Não é seguro ir lá fora. Eles vão acabar por se transformar." Avisou Embry.

E tinha razão. Sam e Jacob já estavam na parte dos insultos e haviam grandes probabilidades de perderem o controlo.

"Temos de os levar para a floresta." Disse Quil enquanto se juntavam aos outros.

Fiquei à porta até eles conseguirem empurrá-los para o meio das árvores. Seth foi o último a desaparecer do meu campo de visão. Esperava sinceramente que ninguém se magoasse muito. Não demorou muito tempo até que ouvisse as roupas deles rasgarem-se e depois soaram alguns uivos.

Eu sabia que Jacob era forte o suficiente para lutar contra Sam. A luta seria violenta mas Sam precisava de aprender a lição. Talvez depois disto ele entendesse que eu já não o amava e que tinha de me esquecer.

De repente senti-me tonta e fraca. As minhas pernas tremeram e fui obrigada a sentar-me no sofá. Não conseguia respirar. Tentei acalmar-me mas era difícil pois começara a tremer de frio, o que não era normal.

"Onde está o Paul? Ele disse que vinha aqui…" Soou a voz de Rachel. Esquecera-me que deixara a porta semi-aberta.

Não consegui responder.

"Nem acredito que me mentiste. Disseste que não podias ter filhos e agora estás grávida do meu irmão. Como é que foste capaz? O Jake ainda pode vir a imprimir e vai ter de escolher entre a impressão e um filho que ele nunca planeou. Estás metida numa grande confusão…" Rachel calou-se quando viu que eu não falava. "Leah? Estás bem?"

Abanei a cabeça negativamente e ela olhou para mim confusa.

Dobrei-me para a frente quando senti as primeiras dores.

"Leah? O que se passa?" Perguntou Rachel alarmada. "Vou chamar alguém."

Segurei o seu braço para a impedir de sair. Não queria ficar sozinha.

"Carlisle…" Murmurei.

"Está bem, vou telefonar ao doutor Cullen." Rachel correu para o telefone e ouvi a breve conversa que teve com o vampiro.

"Vai ficar tudo bem. Ele disse que vem a caminho." Disse Rachel tentando acalmar-me porém as dores pioraram. "Talvez fosse melhor levar-te ao Hospital."

"Não…Não posso ir para o Hospital."

Não podia deixar que descobrissem que não era humana.

"Talvez seja apenas uma cãibra. É normal as grávidas terem isso…são espasmos…nos músculos…"

Nada do que ela dizia me estava a acalmar.

"Rachel…" Gemi. "Acho que vou perder o meu bebé." Comecei a chorar.

"Não, não…não podes perder o bebé. Aguenta um pouco. Vais ficar bem." Ela segurou a minha mão mas eu larguei-a com receio de magoá-la se apertasse com demasiada força.

"As dores estão a piorar." Consegui dizer e Rachel olhou para o chão horrorizada.

"Oh meu Deus…Leah…estás a sangrar."

Uma mancha vermelha formara-se junto aos meus pés. O meu coração disparou e por fim o meu corpo cedeu. Fechei os olhos e deixei de sentir.

* * *

Leah Clearwater Black – Talvez sejamos mesmo irmãs gémeas. Se não somos de sangue somos de ideias, porque pensamos o mesmo. :D

Infelizmente fiz uma promessa à minha prima de que iria com ela ver todos os filmes quando saíssem. Não fui ver o primeiro ao cinema porque não me interessou. Na verdade só li o primeiro livro muito depois do filme ter saído nas telas. E não gostei muito. Só achei interessante a parte em que o James e a Victoria andam atrás da Bella. De resto achei o livro secante e aborrecido. Mas gostei dos Cullen (especialmente do Carlisle, da Rosalie e do Emmett). O Edward tem uma personalidade que também não me cai mal, mas ao longo dos livros começa a tornar-se chato. Só comecei a gostar da história no Lua Nova pois é quando nos é apresentada a alcateia. Gostei bastante das histórias Quileutes e de todos os membros do grupo. Adoro o Jake mas também o Seth e até mesmo o Sam. Achei triste a história da Leah e acho que a partir do Eclipse passei a considerá-la, a par do Jacob, a melhor personagem dos livros. É pena que as minhas duas personagens não tenham ficado juntas (de facto, a Nessie bem que podia ficar com o Nahuel, concordo plenamente contigo. O Nahuel e a Nessie fariam um bom par).

Vou ter pena de quem se sentar à minha frente no cinema quando for ver o Amanhecer porque vou querer dar pontapés em alguma coisa e a cadeira da frente vai ser o meu alvo. Se vomitar, vou tentar fazê-lo em cima de alguém que seja fã da Nessie ou da Bella. Já vi o trailer do filme e não achei grande coisa. Com um argumento tão mau duvido que saia alguma coisa de jeito. Estou a prever que vou desperdiçar dinheiro mas paciência, entretanto vou escrevendo fics para compensar o final da Saga.

Bjos, Karisan

Próximo update: quarta-feira (6 de Julho)


	38. Destino

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Nota/Autor 3: A expressão "mini alfa" pertence a Anne Sullivan.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane, Leah Clearwater Black, Felisbela.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**38. Destino**

Acordei ouvindo murmúrios ao meu redor. Abri os olhos lentamente e fiquei a observar o tecto do meu quarto. Sabia que estava em casa, na minha cama e também reconhecia as vozes que murmuravam ao meu lado.

Por uns instantes perguntei-me porque razão estava eu deitada na cama quando o sol brilhava lá fora. Ainda devia ser cedo.

"Como te sentes?" Perguntou-me Seth ajoelhando-se ao lado da minha cama e segurando a minha mão suavemente.

Foi nesse momento que me lembrei de tudo o que acontecera. Paul estivera em minha casa com os outros, Sam tinha finalmente descoberto que eu estava grávida, Jacob e Sam tinham lutado e depois acabei por desmaiar devido às dores.

"Estou bem." Respondi. Olhei de relance para o relógio e conclui que tinha estado inconsciente durante quase duas horas. Nem sequer sabia se Carlisle já chegara ou não.

"Sentes alguma dor?" Questionou Seth com um ar preocupado.

"Agora não." Não demorou muito até começar a chorar. Eram lágrimas de pura tristeza e dor que me assolavam. Tinha a certeza que tinha perdido o meu bebé. Já não o sentia e lembrava-me de ter sangrado bastante. Eu devia ter sido alguém muito cruel numa vida passada para estar a ser tão castigada pelo destino. Só não entendia porque é que tinha de ser sacrificada uma vida inocente em vez da minha.

"Perdi o Harry, não foi?" Murmurei.

Precisava de uma confirmação mas não sabia como iria reagir depois.

"Não. O Carlisle disse que o bebé está óptimo." Sorriu o meu irmão e olhei para ele espantada.

"Ainda estou grávida?" Inquiri em choque.

"Sim. O Harry é um lutador nato. Tal como a mãe dele." Seth beijou a minha testa e eu suspirei de alívio.

"E o pai." Quil piscou-me o olho.

"Onde está o Jacob? Ele está bem?" Tentei levantar-me mas Seth não me deixou.

"O Carlisle disse que precisas de descansar." Disse ele.

"O doutor foi observar o Jake e o Sam." Anunciou Quil.

"Eles quase se mataram…não conseguimos pará-los. Nunca tinha visto ninguém lutar daquela maneira. Foi brutal." Comentou Embry.

"Quem venceu?" Perguntei.

"O Sam perdeu os sentidos primeiro por isso acho que foi o Jake quem venceu." Declarou Seth. "Eu sempre acreditei que o Jacob era mais forte que o Sam."

"E como é que ele está? Muito ferido?" Era estúpido da minha parte estar preocupada com ele pois os lobos saravam depressa mas não conseguia evitar.

"O Sam infligiu-lhe alguns ferimentos mas quando o levámos para casa ele já estava a recuperar." Informou Embry. "O Jacob vai ficar bem, não te preocupes."

"Então porque é que o Carlisle foi para lá?"

"Os ferimentos deles não são mortais mas ainda assim acho que partiram alguns ossos. O doutor ofereceu-se para ir vê-los." Explicou Quil.

"O Sam está bem pior do que o Jake. Acredita." Disse Seth.

"Preciso de ir ver o Jacob."

"Não. Precisas de fazer o que doutor disse." Contrariou Embry. "Não te preocupes com ele."

"Não és meu pai. Posso fazer o que eu quiser e neste momento quero ver o Jacob. Saiam da minha frente."

"Não sejas teimosa." Pediu Quil.

"Porque é que estão tão preocupados comigo agora? Nunca se preocuparam antes." Atirei de rompante. Todos nós sabíamos que era verdade mas para ser sincera eu tinha alguma da culpa.

Consegui levantar-me lentamente mas quando ia abrir a porta, a mão de Quil pousou sobre a minha.

"É verdade que nunca nos preocupámos contigo Leah mas não nos podes culpar por isso. Desde que te transformaste não tem sido fácil ser teu amigo."

"Guarda as tuas falinhas mansas para a Claire, está bem?"

"Não agimos bem contigo no passado mas queremos mudar isso." Declarou Embry. "Queremos ser teus amigos e queremos que saibas que estamos preocupados com o teu bebé."

"Desde quando?" Perguntei acidamente.

"Desde que percebemos que fazes o Jake feliz. Desde que percebemos que devíamos ter-te tratado melhor." Disse Quil largando o meu braço.

"Vocês estão mesmo a falar a sério?" Perguntei abismada. Penso que nunca os tinha visto com um ar tão sério e isso surpreendeu-me.

"Sim. Queremos que confies em nós e nos deixes ajudar-te. Pelo menos quando precisares." Referiu Embry.

"Está bem, nesse caso aqui está a vossa primeira oportunidade." Abri a porta do quarto e sorri. "Onde estão as chaves do carro?"

Quil, Embry e Seth seguiram-me alarmados.

"Leah…" Queixaram-se.

"Onde está a mãe?"

"Ela esteve aqui antes para ver como estavas e depois saiu com o Carlisle." Respondeu Seth.

"Óptimo. Então temos o caminho livre."

"Leah…ainda estás demasiado fraca…e…"

"Cala-te Embry. Eu sei tomar conta de mim. Se não quiseres ir podes ficar aqui."

"Nunca vais mudar, pois não?" Suspirou ele resignado.

"Não." Admiti.

"Espero que o Jake saiba no que se está a meter." Troçou ele retirando as chaves do carro de cima do balcão da cozinha.

A viagem até à casa de Jacob foi curta. Embry e Quil agiam de um modo diferente de antigamente. Sempre pensei que eles fossem contra a minha relação com Jacob. Não seria de admirar que quisessem protegê-lo de mim e que pensassem que eu o tinha seduzido tal como Paul pensara. Porém eles não nos tinham julgado e pareciam dispostos a nos apoiar no que fosse necessário.

"Oh boa…" Queixei-me quando vi que Paul e Rachel estavam no exterior da casa.

"Queres que diga ao Paul para se ir embora?" Perguntou Quil enquanto saíamos do carro.

"Não. Eu resolvo a situação." Respondi cm firmeza. Não os ia deixar lutar por mim como se fosse uma inútil.

"Leah?" Embry pegou na minha mão. "Somos uma alcateia, se precisares nós estamos aqui."

Aquelas palavras deixaram-me um pouco emocionada e acenei em conformidade.

"Está bem." Consenti.

"O que estás aqui a fazer? Não devias estar a descansar?" Questionou Rachel quando me aproximei com Seth, Quil e Embry ao meu lado.

"Tenho de falar com o Jacob. Posso passar?"

"Não precisavas de ter vindo. O doutor Cullen já viu o Jake." Anunciou ela. "Ele podia ter-se magoado a sério."

"A culpa não foi minha Rachel."

"Totalmente não…mas em parte…também és culpada."

"Estás a falar a sério?" Perguntei admirada. "Achas mesmo que eu queria que isto acontecesse? Já perguntaste ao estúpido do teu marido como é que tudo aconteceu?"

"Sim, ele já me disse. O Sam e o Jake lutaram por tua causa."

"Eu não os obriguei a lutar."

"Mas não deixas de ter culpa!"

"Ouve Rachel…É verdade que roubei a virgindade do teu irmão…"

Rachel deu um passo para trás e piscou os olhos admirada com a minha frontalidade. Seth encolheu-se com as minhas palavras, Paul sorriu com alguma malícia e Embry e Quil quase mudaram de cor.

"E é verdade que não usámos protecção…" Continuei. "Mas nada disso muda o facto de nos termos apaixonado. Eu jamais dormiria com o teu irmão se não tivesse sentimentos por ele. Sentimentos que neste momento são mais poderosos do que uma impressão. Por isso não me interessa se achas que arruinei a vida do Jacob ou se não consegues aceitar que vais ser tia, a única coisa que me interessa é que estou à espera de um filho e não vou desistir dele só porque tu achas que não somos o par ideal, entendeste?"

"A minha irmã não arruinou a vida do Jake." Disse Seth em minha defesa a uma Rachel que estava momentaneamente muda. "Ele ama-a mais do que é possível imaginares e não precisou de truques de magia para a escolher."

Rachel olhou para o chão e desviou-se para eu passar.

"O Jacob sabe o que quer e escolheu a Leah." Confirmou Quil. "Não penses que sabes o que ele sente só porque és irmã dele."

"Não estás connosco assim há tanto tempo Rachel. Não conheces o Jake tão bem quanto pensas." Sublinhou Embry. "Antes de vires para o casamento da Bella não visitavas a tua família há mais de quatro anos. Deixaste o Jake sozinho sem te importares se ele ficaria bem ou não…"

"Eu sei." Murmurou ela. "Se eu soubesse teria agido de outro modo."

"Agora já é tarde, Rachel." Disse eu. "Mas pelo menos o Jacob ainda te ama como antes. Para ele vais ser sempre a sua irmã."

Subi os degraus e quando ia entrar na pequena casa vermelha senti os olhos de Paul a queimarem-me.

"O que é que foi?" Perguntei com alguma agressividade.

"Nada." Disse ele rapidamente.

"Desembucha."

"Não é nada…"

"Se não fosses marido da Rachel eu mesma já te teria arrancado a cabeça." Aclarei. "Aquilo que tu fizeste foi indecente. Se eu tivesse perdido o meu bebé…já estarias morto."

"Eu sei…" Confessou cabisbaixo. "Nunca foi minha intenção magoar-te a ti ou ao bebé. Pode não parecer mas eu estou arrependido. Afinal de contas o teu bebé vai ser meu sobrinho."

"Nem me lembres disso Paul." Lamentei e entrei, deixando-os todos para trás.

"Leah!" Exclamou Billy que estava a preparar uma sopa no fogão. "Estás bem? Como está o nosso lutador?"

"Está bem, obrigado. Posso ver o Jacob?"

"Claro. Ele está no quarto. O Carlisle disse que ele não se pode levantar pelo menos até amanhã."

Estava tão desesperada por estar com Jacob que não identifiquei o cheiro nauseabundo que vinha do seu quarto até ser tarde demais. Quando abri a porta, esperando vê-lo a descansar, Jacob estava deitado na cama, de mãos dadas com nada mais nada menos que Bella Swan. Ou Cullen, ou como raios ela se quisesse chamar.

De relance consegui ver que Jacob tinha uma ligadura em volta de um braço e vários cortes e nódoas negras por todo o corpo. Porém o que mais me chamou a atenção foi o modo como Bella estava inclinada sobre ele e como lhe murmurava palavras de encorajamento.

"Peço desculpa…não queria incomodar." Dei meia volta e fechando a porta de novo murmurei um adeus rápido a Billy saindo de seguida.

Ouvi Jacob chamar o meu nome várias vezes mas não olhei para trás.

"Vamos embora." Chamei Embry, Quil e Seth.

"Já falaste com o Jake?" Questionou Seth surpreendido.

"Ele está ocupado." Respondi relembrando as mãos de mármore de Bella entrelaçadas com as de Jacob. Era mais do que óbvio que ele ainda a amava. Eu estava grávida dele mas ele continuava a preferir a sanguessuga. "Não devia ter vindo..." Tentei sorrir mas não resultou. "Quero ir para casa."

Não adiantava nada preocupar-me em saber se ele estava ferido ou não. Desde que ele tivesse Bella ao seu lado estaria bem. Nem sequer fora capaz de me telefonar para saber como estava o nosso bebé. Porque haveria ele de se importar comigo ou com Harry se tinha Bella com ele? Olhando para a casa vermelha e para Paul e Rachel, entrei no carro pronta para regressar a casa, lutando contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

xxxxxxxxx

Não consegui dormir quase nada durante a noite. O telefone não parou de tocar até de madrugada e foi necessário a minha mãe implorar a Jacob que a deixasse dormir para que ele parasse de ligar. Seth decidira passar a noite na casa de Embry já que precisava de descansar decentemente para poder ir para a escola.

Durante a noite acabei por concluir que tinha sido demasiado optimista e demasiado ingénua em aceitar Jacob na minha vida tão depressa. Íamos ser pais dali a uns meses mas isso não queria dizer que tivéssemos de estar juntos. Podíamos educar o nosso filho mesmo vivendo separados, tal como a minha mãe aconselhara.

Talvez fosse melhor assim. Jacob continuava demasiado preso ao seu passado e eu jamais conseguiria competir com Bella ou com uma impressão e não havia maneira de mudar isso.

"Bom dia." Saudou a minha mãe entrando no meu quarto com um tabuleiro com o meu pequeno-almoço.

"Pequeno-almoço na cama…O que fiz para merecer isto?" Perguntei admirada.

"Uma mãe já pode fazer uma surpresa à sua filha?"

"Obrigado."

"Dormiste alguma coisa?"

"Pouco."

"Ouvi-te chorar. Sabes que podes falar comigo sempre que quiseres, certo?"

"Sim."

"Queres contar-me o que se passa?"

"Nem por isso. Não é nada de importante."

"Ainda tens dores?"

"Não. É só que…estive a pensar e talvez seja boa ideia seguir o teu plano. Eu e…o Jacob…" Doía só de dizer o nome dele pois toda a vez que pensava em Jacob relembrava as mãos de Bella nas suas. "Não estamos preparados para isto…e talvez seja melhor não depender muito dele porque…"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês?"

"Não." Menti.

"É por causa do Sam?" Perguntou a minha mãe. Ela tinha um sexto sentido para identificar mentiras.

"Claro que não." Respondi com firmeza. "Mãe, eu já esqueci o Sam."

"Então explica-me porque é que o Jacob até há algumas horas atrás era o homem da tua vida e agora já não é." Exigiu.

"Ele ainda é demasiado novo. Pode imprimir…Pensei que ias gostar de saber a minha decisão."

"Querida também tenho medo que acabes por te magoar, especialmente depois do que aconteceu com o Sam, mas enquanto o Carlisle te observava o teu irmão contou-me o que viu nos pensamentos do Jake e…"

"E o que é que ele viu?" Perguntei com curiosidade.

"O Seth diz que os sentimentos do Jacob por ti são mais poderosos do que uma impressão. Disse que nunca viu ninguém amar-te tanto quanto ele. O que quer que tenha sido que o teu irmão viu e sentiu fez com que ele começasse a acreditar que o Jake é a pessoa ideal para estar contigo."

Eu também queria pensar assim mas tudo o que Seth vira na mente de Jacob era uma ilusão.

"Sabes como são os adolescentes mãe. Não nego que o Jacob possa sentir algo por mim e pelo bebé mas ele ainda não entendeu bem as consequências disso e eu não quero estar no seu caminho quando ele perceber que afinal não tomou a decisão certa."

"Então já não queres criar o Harry com o Jacob?"

"Quero que o Harry saiba quem é o pai e quero que o Jacob possa estar com ele sempre que quiser mas não vamos viver juntos."

"Tens a certeza que é isso que queres?"

"Sim. É o melhor para todos."

"Nesse caso, podes contar comigo para o que for preciso, querida."

"Obrigado mãe."

A minha mãe acabou por sair a meio da manhã dizendo que ia às compras a Forks para aproveitar e cozinhar o almoço a Charlie. Eu não me importei mas estar sozinha era algo que eu temia porque iria começar a pensar em Jacob.

Claro que não contava em vê-lo surgir à janela do meu quarto no instante seguinte.

"O que estás aqui a fazer? Pensei que não podias andar." Disse eu desviando os meus olhos para a parede.

"Bom dia para ti também querida." Replicou parecendo amuado.

"Vai para casa Jacob."

"Eu estou bem obrigado por perguntares." Disse ele ironicamente, sentando-se à beira da minha cama. "Porque é que não atendeste os meus telefonemas?"

"Não tinha nada para te dizer."

"Então porque é que foste à minha casa?" Perguntou com um sorriso convencido.

"Por nada…"

"Estavas preocupada comigo?" O seu sorriso aumentou como se soubesse a verdade antes mesmo de perguntar mas eu não ia confirmar nada.

Levantei-me imediatamente tentando procurar alguma coisa para lhe atirar. Algo que o magoasse de verdade, porém a única coisa que tinha à mão era o meu despertador e isso não iria magoar um lobo.

"Desaparece do meu quarto, Black." Avisei.

"Voltámos às formalidades, _Clearwater_?"

"E depois? O facto de teres dormido comigo e de eu estar grávida não faz com que tenhamos uma relação Jacob." Senti o meu corpo tremer de raiva quando o rosto de Bella surgiu na minha mente.

"Espera lá…pensei que tinhas dito que querias estar comigo."

"Mudei de ideias."

"Porquê?"

"Porque sim."

"Se é por causa do Sam, juro-te que ele não vai fazer mais nada. O assunto está resolvido."

"Não tenho medo do Sam." Retorqui. "Eu nem sequer queria que vocês lutassem."

"Estás zangada porque lutei com ele?" Perguntou. "Prometo que não volta a acontecer."

"Jacob…a minha decisão está tomada. Não quero ser obrigada a repetir."

"Mas não podes fazer isto. O Harry também é meu filho."

"Eu sei disso. Não te preocupes, deixo-te vê-lo sempre que queiras…"

"Não entendo. Estava tudo bem até ontem…O que é que aconteceu?"

"Não faças perguntas estúpidas." Rosnei.

"Vá lá Leah…diz-me o que é que se passou." Pediu aproximando-se de mim.

"Não te atrevas a tocar-me, Black."

Virei-lhe as costas e comecei a arrumar a roupa que tinha dentro da minha mala pois ainda não tivera tempo de arrumar tudo desde que chegara do Canadá.

"Fala comigo!" Gritou. "É por causa da porcaria da impressão?"

"Não." Gritei de volta. "Não é por causa da impressão!"

"Então é por causa do quê?"

"Tu não estás pronto para isto, Jacob. Ainda tens demasiados assuntos pendentes. Ainda não te libertaste do teu passado completamente. Não vou obrigar-te a ficar comigo e com o Harry apenas porque queres ser um cavalheiro como o Edward Cullen. Eu não sou uma donzela em perigo, sei tomar conta de mim e posso tomar conta do meu filho sozinha."

"Nosso filho." Corrigiu Jacob mas eu ignorei-o.

"Não preciso de ti. Não vou obrigar-te a escolher entre mim e ela porque sei perfeitamente quem vai vencer."

"Ela?"

Rolei os olhos enquanto ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Estás a falar de quem?"

"Esquece. Vai para casa…Ela deve estar à tua espera." Disse eu com uma voz fria.

"Estás a falar da Bella?"

"Não, estou a falar da Britney Spears."

"A Bella é apenas uma amiga. Ela veio com o Carlisle e com o Edward para se certificar que estava tudo bem connosco."

"Sim, claro." Disse eu ironicamente.

"O que viste no meu quarto não foi nada do que pensas."

"Não importa Jacob!" Gritei de novo.

"Ficas sexy quando estás com ciúmes."

Peguei na minha almofada e atirei-lha à cara mas ele apanhou-a em pleno ar.

"Estive alguns minutos inconsciente e depois o Carlisle encheu-me de morfina. A Bella ficou comigo porque quis, eu não lhe pedi nada."

"Vocês estavam de mãos dadas."

"E depois? Ela só estava preocupada comigo. Eu queria vir ver-te mas não conseguia mexer-me…e a Bella disse-me que estava tudo bem e que devia descansar."

"Não quero ouvir as tuas desculpas. Não te censuro por ainda sentires algo por ela, afinal de contas ela foi o teu primeiro amor…mas não quero que o meu filho seja obrigado a competir pela tua atenção porque sei que a Bella será sempre a tua prioridade."

"A Bella não é a minha prioridade. Ela é apenas uma amiga. Não sinto nada por ela."

"Mentiroso! Como é que podes mentir-me na cara?"

"Não estou a mentir."

"Então porque é que não estiveste aqui quando eu quase perdi o Harry pela segunda vez? Porque é que quando eu quase me esvaí em sangue tu estavas no teu quarto a ser confortado pela tua querida Isabella?" As lágrimas saíram de enxurrada.

"O quê?"

Jacob parecia confuso.

"Não vale a pena pedir desculpa."

"Quando é que isso aconteceu? Estás bem?" Perguntou. "E o Harry?"

"Larga-me." Avisei quando senti os seus braços envolverem-me.

"O que é que aconteceu?" Questionou preocupado.

"Ninguém te disse?"

"Não."

"Quase perdi o bebé. A Rachel encontrou-me e chamou o Carlisle."

"Mas…porque é que ninguém me disse? Porque é que não me disseste nada?"

"Pensei que sabias."

Continuámos abraçados por alguns segundos até eu empurrá-lo para trás. O facto de ele não saber não mudava nada.

"Fui uma idiota ao preocupar-me contigo. Eu sabia que eras mais forte que o Sam. Não devia ter ido a tua casa."

"O que disse o Carlisle?" Perguntou ignorando as minhas palavras. Conseguia ver nos seus olhos que ele estava realmente preocupado por isso decidi explicar o que acontecera.

"A placenta teve uma ruptura e perdi algum sangue mas já está tudo bem."

"Deviam ter-me dito." Referiu com um olhar zangado. "Vamos."

Ele pegou na minha mão e levou-me para o carro.

"Onde é que vamos? Não posso sair de casa, a minha mãe deve estar a chegar."

"Vamos resolver isto de uma vez por todas. Agora conta-me o que se passou da primeira vez." Ordenou enquanto conduzia o meu carro.

"Não foi nada de mais. Eu e a Bella discutimos quando ela descobriu que tu eras o pai do meu bebé."

Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão indecifrável. Minutos depois vi a mansão dos Cullen erguer-se à nossa frente.

"Porque é que estamos aqui?" Perguntei.

"Preciso de falar com o Carlisle."

"Ele está no Canadá."

"Não, a Bella disse-me que iam ficar por alguns dias."

"Claro." Rolei os olhos. A sanguessuga devia querer certificar-se que Jacob estava recuperado. "Ouve…não me importo que ainda ames a tua maravilhosa sugadora de sangue…"

"Não a amo." Disse ele com firmeza. "Gosto dela…é minha amiga, mas o que sinto por ela e diferente do que sentia antigamente."

"Não me interessa…a sério. Eu fico bem sozinha."

"Cala-te e anda daí ou queres que te arraste?"

Abri a porta do carro contrariada e segui-o até à porta da mansão. Eu não queria estar ali. Não queria ver Bella.

"Deviam estar ambos a descansar." Disse Carlisle abrindo a porta sem que Jacob tivesse tempo de bater.

"Porque é que não me disseste que a Leah quase perdeu o bebé?"

"Tive de ir a casa do Sam para o ver e disse à Bella para te dizer assim que recuperasses."

"Onde é que ela está?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Se ela não te disse nada foi porque achou que não estavas em condições de lidar com o assunto."

"Onde está a Bella?" Insistiu ele.

"Foi caçar com o Edward. Estarão de volta em breve."

"Leva-me para casa. Depois podes vir falar com a tua sanguessuga." Exigi aliviada por Bella não estar ali.

"Nós esperamos." Disse Jacob.

"Não quero ficar aqui." Insisti.

"Posso observar-te de novo." Sugeriu o doutor. "Aliás acho que era bom para o bebé…para termos a certeza que está tudo bem."

"Boa ideia." Concordou Jacob.

"Eu estou óptima. Quero ir para casa."

"Faz o que te mandam pelo menos uma vez na vida mulher." Disse Jacob exasperado. "Vamos…"

Ele puxou-me com ele e Carlisle mandou-nos entrar no seu escritório. Deitei-me numa cadeira e Carlisle levantou a minha blusa para poder fazer uma ecografia. Quando ele acendeu o monitor, vimos claramente a imagem do nosso bebé a preto e branco. Aos cinco meses já se notava quase tudo: as mãos, os dedos, os pés...e era lindo.

"É o vosso bebé. Parece saudável."

Jacob piscou os olhos várias vezes e depois aproximou-se pegando na minha mão.

"Ele parece tão pequeno." Murmurou.

"Ainda tem muito tempo para ganhar peso e tamanho. Segundo as minhas contas irá nascer em Julho ou Agosto. Mas há a hipótese de nascer prematuro."

"E isso é bom ou mau?" Questionou Jacob.

"Se ele nascer depois dos seis meses não haverá problema. Os seus genes de lobo devem assegurar-se que ele irá ficar bem, mas até lá a Leah tem de ter cuidado."

"Então por agora está tudo bem, certo?" Insistiu Jacob.

"Sim. Querem ouvir os batimentos cardíacos do Harry?"

Jacob acenou com entusiasmo e apertou a minha mão. Não pude evitar um sorriso.

Carlisle ligou mais alguns cabos ao monitor e pouco depois começámos a ouvir um batimento rítmico constante que foi aumentando de intensidade.

"É um batimento regular e forte. Ouve-se um ligeiro eco mas é normal com este equipamento."

Jacob estava em silêncio, ouvindo o coração de Harry e olhando para o monitor.

"Está tudo bem?" Ouvimos a voz de Bella atrás de nós.

"Sim." Disse Jacob voltando-se para trás. "Temos de falar."

Bella olhou para Edward.

"A culpa não foi da Bella." Disse o violador de mentes lendo a minha mente.

"Claro." Murmurei colocando a blusa para baixo.

"Se a Bella dissesse alguma coisa o Jacob iria magoar-se ainda mais e talvez atacasse o Sam de novo." Explicou Edward.

"Porque é que não me disseste?" Perguntou Jacob a Bella ignorando as explicações do vampiro.

"Tive medo que fizesses alguma estupidez. Além disso precisavas de descansar."

"Descansar? A Leah quase perdeu o nosso bebé! E eu não estava ao seu lado."

"Peço desculpa Jake. Lamento o que aconteceu."

"Lamentas? A sério?"

"Claro."

"Então porque é que não me disseste que já tinha acontecido antes?"

"Não me orgulho do que fiz." Disse ela olhando para o chão. Talvez estivesse mesmo arrependida.

"Bella…és minha amiga e apesar de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós quero que as coisas continuem assim mas não posso aceitar que continues a tentar controlar a minha vida. Eu escolhi a Leah e não vou mudar de ideias."

Aquelas palavras fizeram-me olhar para Jacob admirada. Jamais pensara que ele seria capaz de enfrentar Bella daquela maneira por mim.

"Eu entendo. Eu também quero continuar a ser tua amiga mas…já pensaste sobre as consequências…já pensaste se estás a tomar a decisão certa?"

"Não preciso de pensar nas consequências. Quando estamos apaixonados não precisamos de pensarmos em nada, nem mesmo nas consequências. Aprendi isso contigo." Disse Jacob.

Jacob puxou-me com ele e saímos das terras dos Cullen em silêncio. Quando ele estacionou o carro junto à minha casa, a questão de Bella ainda permanecia no ar. Será que ele estava realmente a tomar a decisão certa?

Ele inclinou-se sobre mim e colocou as mãos no meu rosto. Conseguia sentir a sua respiração quente nos meus lábios e tremi de excitação.

"Tomei a decisão certa. Nunca duvides disso." Disse ele antes de juntar os seus lábios aos meus.

* * *

Leah C. Black - Olá, cá está o novo capítulo. O Harry está bem, não sou tão cruel a ponto de matar uma criança que ainda nem nasceu (apesar de abrir excepções no caso de hibridos como a Nessie. Lol). O Sam vai ser sempre uma pedra no sapato do Jake e da Leah. Está comprovado que a impressão dele com a Emily não apagou todos os seus sentimentos pela Leah e ele não gosta particularmente da ideia da ex-namorada estar grávida de outro lobo (Talvez se fosse de um humano, ele não se importasse). Como alfas, existe demasiada rivalidade entre eles e o facto do Jake estar com a Leah só piora tudo. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Até breve.

Próximo update: sexta-feira (8 de Julho)

Bjos

Karisan


	39. Queda em Espiral

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Nota/Autor 3: A expressão "mini alfa" pertence a Anne Sullivan.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane, Leah Clearwater Black, Felisbela.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**39. Queda em Espiral**

A partir do momento em que os lábios de Jacob tocaram os meus, um fogo descontrolado irrompeu das profundezas do meu corpo e perdi a noção da realidade. Não sei como conseguimos sair do carro nem como terminámos deitados no sofá da minha sala, apenas sabia que não ia parar até ter o que realmente queria.

E o que eu mais desejava naquele momento era Jacob. Talvez tivesse sido da maneira como ele enfrentara Bella, ou talvez tivesse sido a sua convicção ao dizer-me que eu era a escolha certa. Quaisquer que fossem as razões eu não conseguia parar de o beijar. A sua camisa já estava no chão juntamente com a minha blusa.

A sua respiração estava acelerada e os seus olhos negros de desejo, tal como os meus mas eu sentia que ele estava nervoso, mais nervoso do que na nossa primeira vez.

"Leah…" Gemeu ele contra o meu pescoço. "Não podemos fazer isto…"

Segurei uma das suas mãos e coloquei-a perto dos meus seios. Um pouco de persuasão não faria mal nenhum e talvez o ajudasse a descontrair.

"Eu fico por cima…" Sugeri inalando o seu cheiro que me estava a intoxicar. Eu já não me sentia assim há meses.

Jacob murmurou alguns palavrões enquanto as minhas mãos desceram até ao cinto dos seus calções. Sentada no seu colo eu podia sentir a sua excitação e mal podia esperar pelo momento em que ele estivesse completamente à minha mercê.

"Leah…não…" Murmurou ele segurando as minhas mãos. A sua voz sensual enviou choques eléctricos por todo o meu corpo.

"Queres ser tu a tirá-los?" Perguntei.

"Não fazes ideia do que me estás a fazer…Eu queria ser capaz de o fazer…tenho sonhado com este momento desde que me deixaste mas…não posso."

"Claro que podes." Continuei a beijar o seu pescoço. "É perfeitamente seguro."

"Não, não é…" Disse ele obrigando-me a olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele estava ofegante e um pouco corado mas o seu olhar era firme. "Eu quero-te Leah, a sério mas não agora…"

"Tudo bem, já percebi…estou gorda e feia e…"

"Não me interpretes mal." Interrompeu ele. "Não fazes ideia do quão difícil é para mim controlar-me desta maneira. Isto não tem nada a ver com o facto de estares mais…pesada."

"Claro que tem. Se eu fosse uma modelo não me estavas a despachar desta maneira."

"Estas alterações de humor estão a matar-me, Leah. Não faças uma tempestade num copo de água."

"Não estou a fazer uma tempestade." Contrariei.

Levantei-me rapidamente e vesti a minha blusa. Ele tinha conseguido arruinar a minha boa disposição em menos de cinco minutos. Não sabia bem porquê mas as coisas entre nós acabavam sempre assim.

"Leah…Escuta…Não me podes pedir para fazer isto quando acabei de ver o nosso bebé num monitor."

Olhei para ele surpreendida.

"Não quero…tu sabes…magoá-lo…além disso quase abortaste ontem…" Jacob estava a corar com violência e eu sorri.

"Adoro o teu lado sensível." Suspirei sentando-me ao seu lado e beijando-o suavemente. "Ficas a dever-me uma, Black."

"Compenso-te depois do Harry nascer."

"Prometes?"

"Sim. Tu, eu e uma cama…Prometo." Ele beijou-me e levantou-se pronto para sair.

"Ficas para almoçar connosco?" Perguntei. Iria ter de dizer à minha mãe que afinal tinha mudado de ideias de novo e que estava disposta a dar uma oportunidade a Jacob. Seria bom se ele estivesse comigo.

"Hoje não. Tenho de ir resolver um assunto."

"Não vais ver o Sam, pois não?"

"Não. Esse assunto está terminado. O Sam já não é um problema ao contrário de outros."

Soube imediatamente que ele estava a referir-se a Paul.

"Não sei se é boa ideia. A minha mãe disse que o Conselho está disposto a esquecer a tua luta com o Sam. Não é aconselhável lutares com o Paul também."

"Não vou lutar com ele. Vou apenas assegurar-me que isto não se repete."

"Vou contigo." Afirmei.

"Prefiro que estejas aqui em segurança."

"Ontem também pensei que era melhor ficar em segurança e quase perdi o Harry. Prefiro ir contigo."

Ele suspirou.

"Espero que o Harry não seja como tu…A teimosia não é hereditária, pois não?" Murmurou.

Eu ri-me.

Após o seu casamento com Rachel e uma vez que Paul ainda não completara dezanove anos e não tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma casa, Billy deixara-o mudar-se para a residência dos Black.

Quando chegámos à pequena casa vermelha, ele estava no sofá a ver televisão. Rachel e Billy estavam ausentes.

"Temos de ter uma conversa, idiota." Disse Jacob e Paul levantou-se de imediato. Fiquei surpreendida por Paul não se tentar desculpar. Talvez estivesse arrependido.

Jacob aproximou-se mais dele e sem aviso cerrou o punho e bateu-lhe com força. Paul cambaleou e agarrou-se à mesa para não cair. Quando tirou a mão do nariz, várias gotas de sangue caíram na sua t-shirt amarela.

"Jacob…o que…?" Preparei-me para ter de segurar Jacob no caso de ele tentar bater em Paul de novo. Não que ele não merecesse mas não podia deixar que ele matasse o cunhado e destruísse a casa só por uma questão de vingança pessoal.

"Não vou bater-lhe mais. Podes ficar descansada." Disse Jacob cruzando os braços.

"Merda, isto dói." Queixou-se Paul tentando limpar o sangue do nariz que começava a sarar lentamente.

"Aceitei a tua integração na minha família porque a minha irmã te ama. Se não fosse esse o caso já estarias morto."

"Jacob…" Avisei.

"O que se passa entre mim e a Leah é pessoal e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso. Se isto acontecer de novo não vou perdoar-te. Por tua culpa quase perdemos o nosso bebé."

"Eu lamento. Podes não acreditar em mim mas nunca tive a intenção de magoar a Leah ou o bebé. Tentei deixar o Sam fora disto porque temia que ele não conseguisse reagir bem, mas ele seguiu-nos e…agora sei que o que eu fiz foi errado."

Paul baixou o olhar e esperou que Jacob falasse.

"Vou aceitar a tua pobre tentativa de desculpas mas não abuses na sorte Paul. Não quero ter de dizer à minha irmã que lhe matei o marido."

Paul estendeu a mão a Jacob e este apertou-a com alguma força.

"Vai mudar de roupa antes que a Rachel chegue e me acuse de alguma coisa." Avisei. Paul riu-se e foi para a casa-de-banho.

"Desculpa teres presenciado isto." Disse Jacob puxando-me para me abraçar.

"Não há problema mas tens de começar a resolver os teus problemas de outra maneira." Sorri com malícia.

"Porquê?" Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Toda esta explosão de testosterona deixa-me demasiado excitada e com as minhas hormonas descontroladas não sei o que pode vir a acontecer."

Ele riu-se.

"Aguenta mais quatro meses. Depois disso sou todo teu." Murmurou ao meu ouvido.

xxxxxxxxxx

Carlisle dissera-me que os três últimos meses de gravidez iriam ser frustrantes especialmente para alguém como eu. Estava impaciente para ter o meu bebé nos meus braços e poder segurá-lo. Já tinha visto como Emily tratava de Ella e queria fazer o mesmo com Harry porém ainda me faltavam três meses.

Desde o incidente provocado por Paul não havia um único dia que não tivesse alguém a perguntar-me se eu estava bem. Inicialmente fora a minha mãe. Porém dias depois, quando falei com ela sobre a minha decisão de ficar com Jacob, ela decidiu regressar para Forks para junto de Charlie e delegou a sua tarefa ao meu irmão.

Cansada de estar sempre a ser vigiada, e uma vez que sabia que o meu irmão estava a negligenciar a escola por minha culpa, pedi a Jacob que viesse a nossa casa com mais regularidade o que ele se dispôs a fazer de imediato. Na verdade Jacob passava agora a maior parte do tempo comigo ao ponto de se dizer na Reserva que já vivíamos juntos.

Os rumores que entretanto se tinham espalhado pela Reserva como um vírus, não eram todos assim tão suaves. A maior parte deles eram sobre a minha vil pessoa, caracterizando-me como uma vadia que se deixara engravidar numa noite de bebedeira. Quase ninguém acreditava que o meu filho era de Jacob, havendo vários candidatos à paternidade do meu bebé. A minha mãe sugerira que chamássemos Carlisle para ele dizer a toda a gente a verdade mas eu e Jacob não aceitámos. Não tínhamos explicações a dar a ninguém.

Naquela tarde eu esperava ter algumas horas livres. A minha mãe estava em Forks, Seth tinha aulas de tarde e Jacob tinha ido ao Canadá depois de receber uma mensagem urgente dos Cullen. Aparentemente eles queriam falar sobre o tratado e por isso Jacob teve de ir.

Isso queria dizer que eu iria poder sair de casa e dar um pequeno passeio pela praia, tal como planeara há vários dias atrás. Saí de casa assim que terminei de almoçar pois sabia que Quil e Embry viriam ver-me, tal como Jacob lhes tinha instruído.

A superprotecção de Jacob estava a deixar-me louca. Não podia dar um passo sem que ele estivesse logo atrás de mim. De início fora óptimo sentir-me protegida e segura mas depois de um tempo começara a tornar-se maçador. Eu não estava doente, apenas tinha uma barriga do tamanho de uma boa de basquetebol.

Infelizmente para mim, mal tinha dado dez passos, vi Rachel estacionar o carro junto à minha casa. Ainda tentei fugir pelas traseiras mas ela viu-me.

"Vais sair?" Questionou aproximando-se com passadas largas.

"Sim."

"Sozinha?"

"Estarei de volta antes do Seth regressar da escola."

"Queres companhia?"

Apeteceu-me dizer-lhe que não mas eu tinha prometido a Jacob fazer um esforço e ser simpática para as pessoas.

"Não tens mais nada que fazer?" Perguntei. Sabia que ela tinha arranjado um emprego como professora.

"Não. Estou de folga."

Comecei a andar em direcção à floresta e Rachel seguiu-me.

"Onde vamos?" Perguntou.

"A First Beach."

"Não queres que te leve de carro? Sei que não é longe mas…"

"Preciso de esticar as pernas."

"Está bem. Podemos caminhar…"

Eu sabia que ela estava ali por algum motivo. Caminhámos em silêncio durante alguns minutos até chegarmos à costa. Sentei-me na areia e Rachel fez o mesmo.

"Odeio conversa de conveniência." Disse ela. "Por isso vou directa ao assunto."

"Não sei se quero ouvir-te depois do que me disseste Rachel."

"Bem, não me parece que possas fugir de mim nesse estado." Disse ela com ironia recebendo um olhar feroz da minha parte. "Tenho apenas duas coisas para te dizer."

"Desembucha."

"Lamento tudo o que disse sobre ti."

Olhei para ela surpreendida. Rachel Black nunca pedia desculpas.

"Fui estúpida, cruel, egoísta e estou arrependida."

"E o que te fez mudar de ideias?" Questionei curiosa.

"De início pensei que estavas a usar o meu irmão para chatear o Sam. Pensei que eras realmente uma pessoa desprezível mas…estava enganada. Se o Jake te ama então é porque não és nada disso."

"Obrigado pelo voto de confiança Rachel." Rolei os olhos.

"Não espero que me perdoes facilmente mas quero que saibas que não acredito nos rumores e que quero voltar a ser tua amiga."

"Vou pensar no assunto."

"Nesse caso vou dizer-te algo que possas usar contra mim."

"O que é?"

"Estou grávida."

"Como?" Eu estava à espera de muita coisa menos do que tinha acabado de ouvir. "Estás a falar a sério?"

"Sim, aquele desgraçado…" Rachel calou-se e olhou para mim. "Tínhamos acordado que só teríamos filhos daqui a cinco ou seis anos."

Eu ri-me. Agora Rachel sabia o que era ser atraiçoada pelo destino. Finalmente ela estava a provar um pouco do seu veneno.

"Devias estar feliz." Declarei tentando não me rir.

"E estou…mas daqui a alguns meses vou estar do tamanho de uma baleia, sem ofensa, e terei de deixar de trabalhar…não sei se estou preparada para ser mãe."

"Bem...Se te faz sentir melhor podes sempre matar o Paul por não ter usado protecção."

"Gostava de poder culpá-lo por isto mas…" Ela corou com violência. "A culpa foi minha…eu…"

"Não preciso de saber mais nada sobre as vossas actividades…poupa-me." Interrompi e ela riu-se.

"Será que podes guardar segredo?"

"Ainda não lhe disseste?"

Ela abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Amas o Paul?" Perguntei.

"Claro."

"Então não precisas de ter medo. Toda a gente vai ficar feliz quando souber. Vocês já são casados por isso não tens de temer os rumores."

"Mas ele ainda não tem emprego e…"

"Vai correr tudo bem Rachel. Tenho a certeza que vais ser uma boa mãe. Os bebés não querem saber se os pais estão desempregados ou não. Só precisam de alguém que os ame."

"Obrigado." Disse ela limpando as lágrimas. "Isso quer dizer que podemos voltar a ser amigas?"

"Talvez." Assenti.

Naquele momento o telemóvel de Rachel começou a tocar. Era Paul.

"Raios. Esqueci-me que tínhamos combinado sair."

"Podes ir. Aproveita para falar com ele." Sugeri.

"Nem pensar. Não te posso deixar aqui sozinha."

"Eu fico bem. Tenho o telemóvel comigo. Além disso estamos em La Push. Não acontece nada por aqui."

"Mas…"

"Só vou ficar aqui mais uns minutos. Vai ter com o Paul."

"Está bem. Depois ligo-te para saber se está tudo bem."

"Claro."

Suspirei de alívio quando Rachel finalmente partiu. Estava feliz por estar sozinha, sem ninguém a falar ou a dar-me conselhos. Fiquei na praia em silêncio durante vários minutos, respirando ar puro e observando o horizonte. Por fim decidi ligar a Jacob. Estava curiosa para saber o que queriam os Cullen.

Depois de algumas tentativas o número de Jacob continuava indisponível e por isso liguei para os Cullen mas ninguém atendeu. Era estranho uma vez que geralmente Esme costumava estar em casa àquela hora.

Levantei-me e comecei a regressar a casa. Talvez Bella estivesse a tentar convencer Jacob a deixar-me. Talvez ela o quisesse só para ela. Abanei a cabeça sentindo-me uma idiota ciumenta.

Quando estava na floresta reparei que os sons dos animais tinham desaparecido misteriosamente. Estava tudo demasiado calmo e senti alguns arrepios. Continuei a andar mas tinha uma estranha sensação no estômago.

E então a brisa da tarde trouxe com ela um odor familiar. _Vampiro_. Estava um vampiro muito perto e o seu cheiro não deixava margens para dúvidas. Era vegetariano. Eu só conhecia dois clãs de vampiros vegetarianos. Os Cullen, que estavam no Canadá e os Denali, que viviam no Alasca.

Estaquei de repente ao ver uma sombra erguer-se a poucos metros de mim e reconhecia-a de imediato.

"Irina." Murmurei.

Ela olhou-me com uma expressão vaga nos olhos castanho amarelados. Era difícil ler as suas emoções porque na verdade ela não mostrava nenhumas. Era como se estivesse completamente vazia. Naquele momento as minhas opções não eram boas. A minha velocidade não serviria de nada estando grávida de seis meses. Irina seria capaz de me apanhar facilmente.

Mas se não tentasse escapar Irina com certeza iria tentar matar-me.

"Sabes quem eu sou?" Inquiriu ela atirando a sua longa trança para trás das costas. O seu vestido verde-esmeralda confundia-se com a ramagem das árvores.

"Sim." Anui.

Ela aproximou-se mais alguns passos de mim e sorriu.

"Não esperava que fosse tão fácil."

E foi aí que percebi que se não agisse, iria morrer ali. Nunca mais veria o meu irmão, não iria jantar com a minha mãe e com Charlie como ficara combinado, e não chegaria a encontrar Jacob depois da sua chegada do Canadá.

Não fazia ideia porque é que Irina tinha subitamente decidido voltar para se vingar. Edward tinha-nos dito que ela tinha desistido dessa ideia. Os Denali esperavam que ela regressasse a casa um dia e Alice não nos avisara de nenhuma visão. Ou será que tinha sido por causa de Irina que o tinham chamado com urgência?

"Sei o que tu és." Disse Irina mexendo-se velozmente e colocando-se atrás de mim. "És um daqueles cães gigantes que matou o meu Laurent."

Senti dor na sua voz quando mencionou o nome do seu amante.

Se não estivesse grávida com certeza já me teria transformado. Se não estivesse grávida poderia avisar os outros que Irina estava na Reserva. Se não estivesse grávida não a deixaria sair dali viva. Mas o meu bebé era a minha maior preocupação naquele momento. Se me transformasse em lobo poderia matá-lo. O meu corpo teria de mudar de forma e Carlisle dissera-me que provavelmente isso mataria o meu bebé.

Tentei manter-me calma e não mostrar todo o medo que estava a sentir.

"Tentaste matar-nos uma vez e não conseguiste." Disse eu com uma voz firme. "Foi um erro vires até aqui. Os meus irmãos estão de patrulha e vão chegar em breve."

Eu estava a mentir. Desde há vários meses que a alcateia só patrulhava de noite.

"Sei que estás a tentar ganhar tempo. Não está ninguém de patrulha ou já estariam aqui."

Irina aproximou-se mais de mim e envolveu o meu pescoço com uma das suas mãos geladas. Conseguia sentir a baixa temperatura do seu corpo tão perto do meu.

"Podia matar-te neste mesmo instante." Disse ela apertando o meu pescoço. "Mas isso não traria o Laurent de volta. Vim aqui porque preciso de um favor. Preciso que me mates."

As suas palavras apanharam-me de surpresa. Irina queria morrer?

"A imortalidade não interessa quando não estás com a pessoa que amas. Na verdade já vivi o suficiente por isso quero que me mates como os teus amigos fizeram com o Laurent."

"Não posso." Murmurei.

Ela continuou atrás de mim e usou a sua mão livre para tocar na minha barriga. O meu sangue quase gelou e o meu corpo começou a tremer.

"Vais matar-me ou então eu mato-te a ti e ao teu filho por nascer." Ameaçou. Eu sabia que ela estava a falar a sério. Se eu não fizesse o que ela me pedia, Irina iria acabar por me matar e iria procurar outro lobo que realizasse o seu pedido.

O meu espírito guerreiro estava prestes a libertar-se. O meu instinto de protecção começava a bloquear todo o medo que eu sentia.

"Então? Como é que vai ser? Vais matar-me ou não?"

No meu bolso senti o meu telemóvel a vibrar. Provavelmente era Rachel ou talvez Jacob. Queria poder responder e chamar ajuda mas mesmo que o fizesse seria tarde demais. Quando Irina pressionou mais a sua mão em redor do meu pescoço impedindo-me de respirar senti o meu controlo a cair e as minhas roupas a rasgarem-se.

Emergi na minha forma de lobo, rosnando contra a vampira que me atacara há momentos atrás. Ela olhou para mim divertida e não se mexeu.

Lancei-me contra ela sem pensar em mais nada que não fosse destruí-la por completo. Agora que estava transformada não iria parar até aceder ao seu pedido. O corpo duro de Irina caiu no chão com a força do impacto e antes de as minhas mandíbulas se fecharem em redor da sua cabeça ouvia-a murmurar um 'obrigado'.

Assim que a sua cabeça rolou no chão da floresta, o meu corpo tremeu violentamente e lancei um uivo de dor, caindo de seguida. Sentia o meu ventre a arder. Era como se estivessem a puxar os meus órgãos a sangue frio.

Tentei levantar-me mas estava demasiado tonta e fraca. Nessa altura vi três lobos surgirem à minha frente. Reconheci-os pelas cores da sua pelagem. O maior, negro como a noite, era Sam. Ele debruçou-se sobre o corpo de Irina e despedaçou-o em menos de um segundo, terminando o trabalho.

Paul e Collin reuniram os pedaços do corpo da vampira e pouco depois Jared e Brady, que estavam na forma humana, queimaram-no. Deixando o corpo de Irina a arder, eles reuniram-se à minha volta, tentando perceber como me poderiam ajudar.

'_Leah…tens de regressar à forma humana.'_ Ouvi a voz de Seth na minha mente.

'_Não consigo.' _

'_Tens de o fazer pelo Harry. A mãe e a Rachel estão a tentar contactar o Carlisle. Estarei contigo dentro de minutos. Aguenta.'_

Ouvir a voz do meu irmão acalmou-me mas não fez com que as dores parassem.

'_Não desistas Leah. Tenta concentrar-te…' _Encorajou Quil.

'_Tu consegues. O Harry vai ficar bem, por favor volta ao normal Leah.' _Pediu Embry.

Lentamente o meu corpo começou a mudar de forma. Quando abri os olhos estava deitada no chão da floresta, perante o olhar preocupado de Jared, Brady, Sam, Collin e Paul.

"Ela está a sangrar. Temos de fazer alguma coisa." Disse Jared.

"Será que devemos movê-la?" Questionou Brady.

Seth apareceu nesse momento já na sua forma humana. Sem esperar mais lançou uma manta sobre o meu corpo e levantou-me do chão.

"Vais ficar bem, não te preocupes." Disse ele apertando-me contra o seu peito.

"Seth…tenho frio." Queixei-me.

"Aguenta, Leah." Pediu ele.

"Acho que matei o meu bebé." Murmurei antes de perder os sentidos.

Quando voltei a abrir os olhos senti o meu corpo ser colocado em cima de uma superfície macia.

"Acho que a Leah vai ter o bebé." Ouvi a voz do meu irmão.

"O doutor está a caminho." Avisou a minha mãe sentando-se ao meu lado. "Ele disse que estará aqui em quinze minutos."

"Ela está acordada." Disse Rachel e todos me olharam.

"Querida, vais ter o bebé agora. Não entres em pânico, está bem?"

Era fácil falar. Talvez não entrasse em pânico se não estivesse com dores e não conseguisse sentir o cheiro do meu próprio sangue. Naquele momento não fazia ideia se o meu bebé iria ou não sobreviver até à chegada de Carlisle.

"Mãe…diz ao Jacob que eu lamento. Eu não devia ter saído de casa. Diz-lhe que lamento muito…"

Conseguia ouvir Embry, Quil, Paul e os outros lá em baixo, andando nervosamente de um lado para o outro. Rachel, Seth e a minha mãe eram as únicas pessoas no meu quarto.

"Não digas isso querida. O Jacob vem a caminho, vais poder falar com ele pessoalmente."

Apertei os lençóis com força quando senti mais dores. Parecia que o meu corpo estava a ser partido em duas partes.

"Ela continua a sangrar." Avisou Seth.

Voltei a fechar os olhos. Era difícil manter-me concentrada e respirar. Durante alguns minutos estava consciente mas noutros simplesmente deixava a escuridão envolver-me.

Abri os olhos novamente quando senti o cheiro dos vampiros no meu quarto. Carlisle tinha finalmente chegado sem que eu percebesse quanto tempo já se tinha passado. A única coisa que sentia naquele momento eram as dores e o suor a escorrer pelo meu rosto.

"Carlisle…dá-me alguma coisa para as dores." Implorei.

"Preciso de ficar sozinho com a Leah." Disse ele. "E Seth? Tenta acalmar o Jacob ou ele ainda destrói a casa." Aconselhou.

Assim que toda a gente saiu, Carlisle observou o meu estado e abanou a cabeça.

"Lamento mas não te posso dar nada. O teu bebé vai nascer. Tens de fazer força."

"Isto não era suposto acontecer. Era suposto ele nascer daqui a três meses mas a Irina estava aqui e ameaçou-me…não consegui evitar…"

"Não te preocupes com isso agora Leah."

"Não, tens de dizer ao Jacob que eu não queria magoar o nosso bebé. Ela obrigou-me a transformar." Naquela altura eu já estava a chorar.

"O Jacob já sabe. Agora acalma-te e faz força para o bebé nascer." Ordenou o doutor.

Eu estava exausta, mal conseguia falar quanto mais fazer força.

"Faz força, Leah. Não te estás a esforçar o suficiente."

"Porque não tentas tu?" Retorqui. Ele devia achar que era fácil. Sanguessuga estúpida.

"Não consigo avaliar o estado dos teus ferimentos se o Harry não nascer agora."

"Não estou ferida. A Irina não me tocou."

"Lamento informar-te mas estás ferida. Quando te transformaste os teus ossos expandiram-se e causaram uma ruptura no teu útero. É por isso que estás a ter contracções. O teu organismo está a tentar proteger o teu bebé por isso não estás a sarar. Só quando o Harry nascer é que poderás ficar bem…até lá enquanto estiveres a sangrar desta maneira a tua vida e a do teu filho estão em perigo."

"O que é que isso significa?"

"Significa que tens de fazer força."

E foi o que fiz durante alguns minutos até começar a sentir as forças abandonarem-me. Nos filmes parecia muito mais fácil.

"Já tenho a cabeça…faz força mais uma vez."

"Não consigo."

Nesse momento a porta abriu-se e Jacob entrou. Vi-o dar um passo para trás quando viu a quantidade de sangue que eu já perdera mas depois ajoelhou-se junto de mim e pegou na minha mão.

"Como te sentes?" Perguntou.

"Estás a brincar comigo certo? Estou a morrer de dores enquanto tento dar à luz o teu filho e tu perguntas-me como me sinto?" Gritei.

"Faz o que o Carlisle diz, está bem?" Pediu ele.

"Achas que é fácil?" Apertei a mão dele o máximo que pude e ele mordeu o lábio.

"Leah…vais partir a minha mão." Queixou-se.

Deitei-lhe um olhar furioso e preparei-me para a próxima onda de dores.

"Mais um pouco…está quase Leah. Faz força." Instruiu Carlisle. Sentindo que o momento estava a chegar, fiz o máximo de força que consegui e por fim, Carlisle levantou o meu bebé nos seus braços e aconchegou-o com uma manta azul. Todas as dores tinham valido a pena. Agora que ouvia o meu filho chorar já não me preocupava com mais nada.

"Fizeste um bom trabalho, parabéns." Disse o doutor. "O Harry está óptimo."

"Conseguiste Leah." Jacob beijou-me na testa e depois Carlisle entregou-lhe o nosso pequeno milagre que continuava a chorar.

Ia ordenar que ele me deixasse ver Harry quando senti uma dor ainda mais aguda. Carlisle debruçou-se para ver o que se passava e abriu os olhos em sinal de alerta. Eu sabia que algo de errado de passava.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Isto é inacreditável." Referiu Carlisle.

"Desembucha." Exigiu Jacob.

"Tenho de levá-la para o Hospital. Vou ter de fazer uma cesariana. Ela vai ter outro bebé…"

"Como?" Jacob estava em choque.

"Outro bebé…" Murmurei. Nem queria acreditar.

"É um caso raro de gémeos monozigóticos. Eles estavam na mesma posição por isso só conseguíamos ver um deles nas ecografias." Explicou Carlisle.

Jacob e eu entreolhámo-nos. Afinal íamos ter gémeos.

"Rose." Chamou o doutor abrindo a porta. "Prepara o carro, temos de ir para o Hospital. Jacob, dá o Harry à Sue e segue-nos."

Senti alguém levantar-me e levar-me para o carro mas só reparei que era Emmett quando ele me colocou no banco de trás do seu jipe. Rosalie conduziu-nos a Forks em poucos minutos.

Assim que dei entrada no Hospital só Carlisle me pôde acompanhar por conhecer todos os médicos que lá trabalhavam.

"Carlisle…se o bebé sobreviver quero que ele se chame William, em honra do Billy." Era justo que os gémeos tivessem ambos os nomes dos seus avós.

"Eu digo ao Jacob. Prometo."

"Obrigado."

"Tentaremos salvar-vos aos dois."

Eu sabia que a situação era grave. O meu corpo não estava a sarar como antigamente mas eu não me importava desde que William sobrevivesse.

Segundos depois ouvi uma das enfermeiras dizer que eu estava a perder demasiado sangue e que não iria sobreviver à cesariana. Fechei os olhos e surpreendentemente não senti qualquer dor. Murmurando o nome de Jacob acabei por adormecer.

* * *

Leah C. Black - Oi, compreendo perfeitamente atua preocupação com o Sam. Vai demorar algum tempo até ele compreender que a Leah já não lhe pertence e que já não o ama. A Emily vai tentar lidar com isso o melhor possível, especialmente porque tem uma filha do Sam e é a sua impressão. Para o Sam a questão é amar duas pessoas: a Emily e a Leah. Para a Emily a questão é ter-se apaixonado por alguém que já amava outra pessoa. As coisas entre o Sam e a Emily não serão sempre perfeitas, mas eles vão conseguir superar isso. Bem, cá está mais um capítulo, espero que gostes.

Bjos

Próximo update: sábado (amanhã, 9 de Julho)


	40. Realidade

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E só para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Nota/Autor 3: A expressão "mini alfa" pertence a Anne Sullivan.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane, Leah Clearwater Black, Felisbela.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**40. Realidade**

Era difícil descrever o que estava a sentir naquele momento. Sentia calor e estava com alguma preguiça em abrir os olhos. Quando finalmente o fiz fui cegada por uma luz intensa. A minha garganta estava seca e os meus braços e pernas demoraram alguns instantes até se começarem a mexer.

Olhando em meu redor reconheci o local onde estava: um quarto de Hospital. Continuava a sentir os meus músculos presos e finalmente reparei num tubo fino que saia do meu braço. Estava ligada a soro mas não fazia a mínima ideia de como tinha ido ali parar.

Foi nesse instante que alguém entrou no quarto. Um rapaz alto e moreno trazendo na mão um copo com café. O seu nome saiu dos meus lábios sem que eu soubesse realmente que estava a falar.

"Seth."

O meu irmão deixou o café cair no chão e olhou espantado para a cama onde eu estava sentada.

"Leah."

"Estavas à espera de ver mais alguém?" Perguntei com divertimento.

Ele continuava a olhar espantado para mim.

"Vou chamar o Carlisle." Seth saiu apressadamente deixando-me sozinha. Eu tinha a certeza que se passava algo de estranho e as minhas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando Carlisle Cullen entrou sozinho no meu quarto fechando a porta.

"Olá Leah, é bom ver-te acordada."

Aproximando-se de mim, Carlisle agarrou no meu braço e mediu a minha pulsação. Depois retirou o tubo do soro e sorriu.

"Estás em forma…já não precisas de soro." Avisou.

"Onde está o Seth?"

"Lá fora." Informou Carlisle continuando a observar-me. "Como te sentes?"

"Fora uma ligeira dor de cabeça estou óptima."

"Sabes porque razão estás no Hospital?" Questionou.

"Lutei com uma sanguessuga…a Irina…ela pediu-me para a matar."

"Sim. De facto foi isso que aconteceu. Já informámos os Denali e eles não vão tentar vingar a Irina pois sabem que ela queria morrer."

Era bom saber que pelo menos desta vez não iríamos ter problemas com os vampiros. As memórias do exército Volturi a chegar a La Push ainda estavam bem vivas na minha mente. Mesmo que os Denali fossem vegetarianos não precisavamos de mais sarilhos.

"Lembras-te de mais alguma coisa?" Insisitiu o doutor.

"O meu bebé!" Disse eu de repente, lembrando-me que estava grávida quando tinha enfrentado Irina. Olhei para a minha barriga que estava totalmente lisa. "Onde está o meu bebé?"

"O Harry está óptimo mas depois de teres dado à luz o Harry tive de te trazer para o Hospital para fazer uma cesariana. Eram gémeos…"

Lentamente fui-me lembrando dos detalhes do que tinha acontecido após a minha luta contra Irina na floresta.

"O William sobreviveu?" Questionei com receio da resposta.

"Sim."

Suspirei de alívio.

"Posso vê-los?"

"Eles estão em casa. Assim que eu te der alta podes ir vê-los."

"Podes dar-me alta agora?"

Antes que Carlisle pudesse responder ouvimos alguém bater à porta e momentos depois Edward e Jasper entraram.

Eu estava à espera de ver Seth, Jacob ou a minha mãe e não os filhos adoptivos de Carlisle. Se eles estavam ali então era porque se passava algo.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei imediatamente.

"É bom ver-te Leah." Cumprimentou o violador de mentes.

"Importas-te de responder às minhas perguntas?" Insisti. "Diz-me o que se passa."

"Não se passa nada." Mentiu ele.

"Vocês estão a tentar ganhar tempo. Quero saber o que se passa agora!"

"Tive saudades tuas." Suspirou Jasper.

"Não toques nas minhas emoções." Avisei. "Desembuchem."

"Leah…isto vai parecer bastante estranho e vai deixar-te confusa…mas a verdade é que estás neste Hospital há praticamente dois meses."

"Como? Dois…me…ses?" Gaguejei.

"Mais dia menos dia…" Disse Jasper.

"Como é que…?" Eu nem sabia bem o que perguntar. Olhei para Carlisle pois tinha a noção que só ele me podia explicar o que acontecera de um modo que eu realmente entendesse.

"O parto do William foi mais difícil do que o do Harry. Ele não estava em posição para nascer de parto normal por isso fomos obrigados a fazer uma cesariana. Porém já tinhas perdido muito sangue e enquanto o bebé não nasceu o teu corpo não se regenerou. Com tantos médicos e enfermeiras presentes eu não podia simplesmente arranjar os teus órgãos de modo a facilitar ao teu organismo que se começasse a curar por isso deixei que eles terminassem a cesariana."

"O Carlisle não podia fazer nada sem revelar a toda a gente que não és humana." Adicionou Edward.

"Depois do William nascer os teus órgãos começaram a falhar com a falta de sangue. Eu sabia que eventualmente irias recuperar mas nunca pensei que demorasse tanto tempo. Alguns médicos disseram que não tinhas hipóteses de acordar mas decidimos esperar."

"Então o meu corpo levou dois meses a regenerar-se?"

"Sim. O teu organismo teve de reparar muitos ferimentos internos. Sem uma observação completa não te posso dizer se já estás bem a cem por cento. É até possível que não possas voltar a engravidar."

Naquele momento não estava preocupada comigo nem com o facto de não poder engravidar novamente. Naquele momento a única coisa que eu queria era ver os meus filhos e Jacob.

"Isso vai ser um pouco complicado." Disse Edward respondendo aos meus pensamentos.

"Porquê? O Carlisle disse que vou ter alta."

"O problema não és tu Leah." Referiu ele com um olhar distante.

Talvez a alcateia tivesse tentado algo contra os Denali.

"Não foi isso. Os Denali já suspeitavam que a Irina queria morrer. Ela fez-lhes uma visita e a Tanya ficou preocupada porque ela não parava de mencionar a alcateia."

"Foi por isso que chamaram o Jacob?" Perguntei.

"Sim. Pensámos que se ele fosse ao Alasca connosco a Irina teria de nos contar o que se passava mas quando lá chegámos ela já tinha partido. Provavelmente estava a caminho de La Push."

"A Alice acha que o seu plano inicial era ir a Volterra, tal como o Edward fez no passado mas deve ter mudado de ideias de repente. Foi por isso que a Alice não conseguiu ter uma visão." Adiantou Jasper.

"Então qual é o problema afinal?" Perguntei começando a ficar irritada.

"O Jacob…não tem estado bem…" Confessou Edward.

"O Jacob?"

"Ele não reagiu muito bem ao teu coma. O Billy tentou arranjar-lhe ajuda psicológica mas nesse campo o Jacob é quase tão teimoso quanto tu."

"Mas…não lhe disseram que eu ia recuperar?"

"Sim, mas para o Jacob foi demasiado difícil. Ver-se de repente sozinho com dois recém-nascidos…digamos que ele ficou bastante assustado e…"

"E o quê?" Insisti.

"De vez em quando ele desaparece por uns tempos. Ele está a tentar aguentar-se o melhor que pode mas as pessoas exigiram demasiado dele."

"Sabes onde é que ele está?"

"Não. Ele nunca nos diz para onde vai ou o que faz."

"Bem, nesse caso acho que tenho de ir buscá-lo." Conclui.

"Geralmente ele volta sempre depois de alguns dias."

"Já esperei tempo suficiente." Retorqui.

"Primeiro penso que o melhor era veres a tua família." Sugeriu Carlisle. "O Seth, a Sue e a Emily têm vindo regularmente ao Hospital para te ver."

Eu acenei. Também queria ver a minha família e os meus amigos. Enquanto Carlisle tratava da papelada para eu poder deixar o Hospital discretamente, tomei um duche rápido e quando regressei da casa de banho fui surpreendida pela minha mãe e Seth.

Foi difícil ignorar as lágrimas de ambos. Seth levantou-me do chão quando me abraçou. Eu ia jurar que ele tinha crescido pelo menos mais dez centímetros.

"Querida, tive tantas saudades tuas." Choramingou a minha mãe tentando acalmar-se.

"Lamento ter-vos preocupado."

"Não te preocupes, Leah. Agora vai ficar tudo bem." Sorriu Seth.

"Como são os gémeos?" Perguntei com impaciência quando saíamos do Hospital com os vampiros.

"Tens de esperar até os ver." Disse a minha mãe sorrindo. "Mas eles são maravilhosos."

"São parecidos comigo?"

"Sê paciente."

Rolei os olhos. Para ela era fácil falar já que provavelmente era ela que estava a tomar conta deles desde que tinham nascido.

O meu nervosismo aumentou à medida que Carlisle nos levava para La Push. Os meus bebés tinham dois meses e nunca me tinham visto. E se eles não gostassem de mim? E se eles preferissem ficar com a minha mãe? E se eu não tivesse qualidades maternas?

Fingi ficar surpreendida quando abri a porta e vi os meus amigos a celebrarem a minha recuperação. Era estranho ver tanta gente ali a felicitar-me. Desde há muito tempo que eu não gostava de ser o centro das atenções mas a minha mãe tinha planeado aquela festa de boas vindas e por isso decidi não me queixar.

Fui abraçada milhares de vezes. Charlie chorou quando me abraçou e teve de fingir que estava constipado, fazendo com que Embry e Quil se rissem dele durante alguns minutos.

"A Claire teve saudades tuas." Disse Quil juntando-se a mim, e trazendo a sua impressão ao colo.

"O Quil também." Defendeu-se a pequena.

Eu ri-me ao ver a cara de embaraço de Quil.

"Não te preocupes, a tua reputação está a salvo. Não vou dizer a ninguém que tiveste saudades minhas."

"Não me importo que todos saibam." Disse ele imediatamente. "Tive saudades tuas…todos nós tivemos. Até as sangues…os Cullen." Corrigiu antes que Claire pudesse ouvi-lo.

"Não sabia que eles estavam de volta." Comentei. Todos os Cullen estavam ali o que tornava óbvio que tinham regressado a Forks. "Porque é que voltaram?" Questionei.

Quil trocou um olhar com Embry, que por sua vez olhou para o meu irmão. Eu tinha a sensação que me escondiam algo importante mas o som de passos a descerem as escadas roubaram a minha atenção porque subitamente vi Rosalie surgir com um dos gémeos nos braços.

"Pronta?" Perguntou a minha mãe. Eu abanei a cabeça afirmativamente e Rosalie entregou-me o meu filho.

Era a sensação mais estranha que eu sentira em toda a minha vida. Mas também era algo imensamente poderoso.

"O Harry estava inquieto. Acho que ele sabia que ia conhecer a mãe." Disse Rosalie.

Eu mal a ouvia. Estava completamente hipnotizada pela criança de dois meses que tinha nos braços. Um olhar mais atento permitiu-me concluir que Harry partilhava os olhos castanhos chocolate de Jacob assim como o cabelo negro.

"É perfeito." Murmurei emocionada. Pensar que eu e Jacob tínhamos conseguido fazer algo tão perfeito era colossal.

"O William está à espera." Ouvi a voz de Alice.

Entreguei Harry a Rosalie de novo e peguei em William que era uma cópia do irmão.

"São parecidos com o Jacob." Disse eu.

"Na verdade acho-os muito mais bonitos." Riu-se Edward.

"E cheiram muito melhor mesmo quando têm as fraldas sujas." Adicionou Alice.

Depois de estar com os meus filhos foi difícil entrar no ritmo de qualquer conversa. Os meus olhos estavam focados em Harrison e William e mal conseguia ouvir o que me diziam. Eles não tinham chorado como eu imaginara que fizessem e pareciam mesmo gostar de estar nos meus braços.

Porém faltava algo para que tudo se tornasse ainda mais perfeito. Faltava Jacob. Colocando William nos braços de Alice novamente, tomei uma decisão. Não ia esperar que Jacob voltasse, ia buscá-lo.

"Preciso de voluntários." Avisei levantando a voz para que todos ouvissem. "Quero o Jacob em casa o mais depressa possível mas preciso de ajuda."

"Mas não sabemos onde ele está." Referiu Seth.

"É difícil comunicar com ele. Quando sente que alguém se transformou, ele regressa à forma humana para que ninguém saiba onde ele está." Informou Embry.

"Se juntarmos esforços penso que conseguiremos encontrá-lo." Disse eu com optimismo.

"Se os Cullen também ajudarem, será ainda melhor…" Sugeriu Seth.

"Podemos procurar no Canadá e no Alasca apesar de duvidar que ele tenha ido para tão longe." Assentiu Edward. "As alcateias podem procurar mais a sul."

"Isso seria óptimo. Obrigado." Agradeci.

"O Jacob precisa de estar sozinho." A voz de Sam denotava algo que eu não conseguia decifrar totalmente.

"O lugar do Jacob é aqui." Insisti.

"É óbvio que ele não se sente preparado para ser pai." Contrariou Sam.

"Assim que ele souber que a Leah recuperou nada o impedirá de regressar." Avisou Edward.

"Se a Leah o quer ir procurar devíamos ajudá-la." Declarou Paul. Eu pestanejei várias vezes antes de conseguir reagir às palavras de Paul. Jamais imaginara que ele enfrentasse Sam para ajudar Jacob.

"Não podes confiar em alguém que abandona os próprios filhos depois deles nascerem." Continuou Sam.

"Não foi fácil para ele." Sublinhou Billy. "O Jake sente-se culpado pelo que aconteceu com a Leah e não se consegue perdoar."

"Mas ele não teve culpa de nada." Disse eu.

"Ele culpa-se por não ter estado ao teu lado quando enfrentaste a Irina sozinha." Explicou Edward.

"E não é o único…" Murmurou Rachel cabisbaixa.

"Tu não podias ter feito nada." Coloquei uma mão no ombro de Rachel para a descansar e perguntei-me se ela já teria dito a todos que também estava grávida.

"Deixei-te sozinha na floresta Leah."

"Se ficasses comigo a Irina podia matar-te. A culpa não foi tua." Assegurei.

Rachel sorriu um pouco.

"Leah…Se queres ir procurar o Jacob, a alcateia vai ajudar-te." Disse Emily embalando a sua filha de poucos meses. "Com ou sem o Sam."

A minha prima continuava a deter um grande poder sobre os assuntos relacionados com a alcateia. Sam olhou para ela com uma expressão de arrependimento no rosto e Emily replicou um olhar desiludido.

"O Jake é teu amigo, vocês foram irmãos de alcateia. Ele faria o mesmo por ti. O que se passa entre ele e a Leah não é da nossa conta." Comentou ela com firmeza. "Leah, desejo-te sorte…"

"Obrigado Emily."

"É melhor ir andando, a Ella precisa de dormir." A minha prima saiu com a filha nos braços e Sam seguiu-a tentando dar-lhe explicações que Emily não queria ouvir. Sam iria ter de se esforçar para obter o seu perdão.

Há muitos meses atrás eu teria dado tudo para ser um motivo de discórdia entre Emily e Sam pois isso queria dizer que ele ainda sentia algo por mim. Porém agora, preferia que Sam deixasse de pensar em mim e se concentrasse em fazer a minha prima feliz. Os dias que eu passara a sofrer por Sam pareciam cada vez mais distantes e eu só conseguia pensar em Jacob.

"Leah…O Sam não disse aquilo por mal." Disse Jared aproximando-se de mim. "Ele e o Jacob discutiram quando tu estavas em coma. O Sam culpa o Jacob de tudo o que te aconteceu porque se preocupa contigo."

"Eu sei. Mas eu não preciso de protecção. Agora só preciso do Jacob."

"Podes contar comigo." Assentiu ele. Brady, Collin e Paul acenaram em confirmação tal como os lobos mais jovens.

"Obrigado. Agradeço a vossa ajuda."

Pouco a pouco a minha casa ficou praticamente vazia. Antes de saírem Billy e Rachel agradeceram-me por não desistir de Jacob. Eu jamais poderia fazer algo assim. Jacob era o pai dos meus filhos e eu precisava dele mais do que nunca.

"Vou colocar o meu afilhado no berço." Informou Rosalie fazendo com que eu a olhasse com espanto.

"O que é que disseste?" Questionei curiosa. Será que tinha mesmo ouvido a palavra 'afilhado'? "Será que me podes explicar o que se passa?"

A vampira loira sorriu.

"Bem…tenho de agradecer ao meu maravilhoso marido." Ela piscou o olho a Emmett e ele retribuiu o gesto. "A propósito…a Alice é a madrinha do William."

"O quê?" Quase gritei. Como é que aquilo era possível?

"Acho que é melhor te sentares." Avisou Edward.

"Porquê?"

"Talvez seja melhor fazeres o que o Edward disse." Sugeriu Seth. "É uma longa história e tu não vais gostar."

* * *

Leah C. Black - A Leah não morre em nenhuma das minhas histórias. Isso seria cruel demais além de ir contra aquilo que eu mais desejo: um final feliz para a Leah e o Jacob. Sobre a tua questão. O Carlisle avisou que eram gémeos monozigóticos quando referiu que um dos gémeos estava na mesma posição que o primeiro e que por isso não era detectado nas ecografias. Gémeos monozigóticos são os chamados gémeos verdadeiros, ou seja gémeos do mesmo sexo. Só em casos de gémeos monozigóticos pode ocorrer este fenómeno de posições simétricas no útero. É um caso muito raro, segundo investiguei ocorre 1% no caso de gravidezes de gémeos.

Sei que este capítulo foi pequeno mas o próximo será maior. Faltam apenas 4 capítulos para terminar. Bjos

Anne Sullivan - Que más notícias, Anne. Se a Stephenie vai escrever algo sobre a Nessie e o Jake deixarei de escrever fics. Para mim as fics são substitutas da história que ela (miseravelmente) escreveu naquele livro horroroso chamado Breaking Dawn mas que teve a decência de deixar o final em aberto (a existência do Nahuel como único hibrido do sexo masculino e a química que ela criou entre o Jake e a Leah a meio do livro, fez com que muitas de nós, incluindo eu, apoiassem um final diferente para o Jacob - ou seja longe do monstrinho). Foi apenas essa a razão que me levou a escrever. Se ela tornar o par Jake e Nessie oficial deixa de fazer sentido para mim escrever histórias Jake/Leah, apesar de eu continuar a ser fã deles e de recusar tudo o que seja Nessie/Jake. Espero e rezo, por isso, que ela ou fique quieta a aproveitar os milhões que fez e ainda vai fazer com os dois últimos filmes, ou que repense muito bem a porcaria de história que vai escrever sobre o Jacob e a Nessie. Caso ela escreva algo parecido com um romance, aviso já que provavelmente me recusarei a ler e irei fazer esforços para me tornar anti-Twilight. Vou odiá-la (mais ainda) e o mais provável é voltar a escrever apenas fics de Tekken. Talvez acabe mesmo por nem sequer ir ver os filmes, quebrando assim uma promessa que fiz. Obrigado pelas tuas palavras e por continuares a ler. Também gostava que ela lesse algumas das fanfics escritas de Leah/Jake e visse o erro que cometeu. Bjos

Karisan

Próximo update: segunda-feira, 11 de Julho.


	41. Gravidade

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E soo para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Nota/Autor 3: A expressão "mini alfa" pertence a Anne Sullivan.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane, Leah Clearwater Black, Felisbela.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Classificação do Capítulo: M (sem conteúdo explícito)**

**41. Gravidade**

Quando os vampiros terminaram de me contar a história de como Alice e Rosalie se tinham tornado madrinhas dos meus filhos, eu mal podia esconder a minha surpresa. Inicialmente pensei até que estavam a pregar-me uma partida para ver a minha reacção. Mas algo nos rostos da minha mãe e do meu irmão dizia-me que era tudo verdade.

"Deixa ver se eu entendi. Como o Jacob te devia trezentos dólares por causa de uma aposta que fizeram há uns anos atrás sobre…" Hesitei. Tinha-me esquecido o que é que Emmett tinha dito sobre a estúpida aposta. "Era sobre o quê mesmo?"

"Sobre qual de vocês era mais hostil." Referiu o gigante desmiolado apontando para mim e para a vampira loira.

"Certo…" Rolei os olhos. Só Emmett se lembraria de uma aposta assim.

"Ele apostou em ti e eu na minha Rose. Quando ele viu a Rosalie brincar com a Claire na noite de Ano Novo, obrigou-me a pagar-lhe os trezentos dólares. Alegou que a minha fera tinha instintos maternais."

"E então?" Perguntei ainda meio confusa.

"A Rosalie pode ter instintos maternais mas foste tu quem acabou por engravidar. Por isso os trezentos dólares são meus."

Como se ele precisasse de dinheiro quando a sua família era mais rica do que o Presidente.

"Está bem…então como o Jacob não tinha o dinheiro pediste-lhe para tu e a Rosalie serem os padrinhos do Harry, certo?"

Emmett e Rosalie acenaram vigorosamente sorrindo um para o outro.

"Faço tudo para ver a minha Rose feliz." Disse ele beijando a mulher.

Eu suspirei e virei-me para a vampira vidente.

"Então e tu?" Questionei.

"Eu apenas lhe pedi até ele concordar. Ainda demorou algumas horas mas depois disso ele já estava tão farto de me ouvir que acabou por aceitar."

"Fizeste chantagem." Acusei.

"Chantagem? Claro que não. Sou capaz de ter tentado suborná-lo mas…chantagem nunca."

Como se eu acreditasse nisso. Provavelmente Alice usara todas as artimanhas possíveis e imaginárias para conseguir de Jacob aquilo que queria. E no fim conseguira.

"A Alice estava com inveja de mim." Referiu Rosalie desafiando a vampira vidente.

"Não tive inveja. Mas se tu podes ser madrinha de um bebé eu também posso."

Será que era seguro aceitá-las como madrinhas dos meus bebés? Tudo bem que eles eram diferentes e que teriam de lidar com o mundo sobrenatural quando crescessem mas daí a terem padrinhos vampiros era um pouco exagerado.

"Nós não somos perigosos. Os gémeos são lobos puros, o sangue deles repele-nos. Não precisas de te preocupar com isso." Avisou Edward.

Realmente podia ser bem pior.

"Oh…e ainda não te contámos tudo." Anunciou o violador de mentes.

"Há mais?"

Seth e a minha mãe entreolharam-se. O que quer que fosse era grave. Aqueles olhares não me enganavam.

"Talvez seja melhor mostrar-lhe?" Sugeriu Bella entregando-me um papel.

A primeira leitura que fiz deixou-me confusa. A segunda deixou-me surpreendida e a terceira completamente furiosa.

"Que merda é esta?" Perguntei não conseguindo controlar as minhas palavras.

"Tentámos falar com o Jacob sobre isso mas ele não ouviu ninguém." Avisou a minha mãe.

"Isto é legal?" Perguntei olhando para Carlisle e ele acenou afirmativamente.

O papel que eu ainda segurava nas mãos entregava a custódia dos meus filhos a Bella e Edward Cullen e estava assinado por Jacob.

"Tens de entender que o Jake estava completamente fora de si quando assinou esse papel." Disse Seth.

"Como é que ele pôde fazer isto?" Perguntei tentando recuperar do choque.

"Não foi fácil para ele. Isso posso garantir-te." Revelou Edward. "O Jacob não deixou o Hospital durante uma semana depois de entrares em coma. Foi preciso arrastá-lo de volta para casa para que ele pudesse descansar e alimentar-se."

"A Sue ficou a tomar conta dos gémeos e quando o Jake veio vê-los…as coisas não correram muito bem." Contou Bella.

Eu olhei para a minha mãe que desviou os olhos de mim.

"Sou capaz de ter exagerado um pouco mas a culpa não foi totalmente minha e eu tinha razão. O Jacob não estava em condições para tomar conta dos gémeos." Defendeu-se ela.

"O facto de quase toda a gente o culpar por não ter estado ao teu lado quando foste atacada pela Irina fez com que o Jacob quisesse arranjar uma saída fácil." Informou Edward.

"E encontrou-a dando-vos a custódia dos nossos filhos?" Inquiri.

"Se a Sue ficasse com os gémeos mais cedo ou mais tarde iriam haver discórdias entre as vossas famílias e foi por isso que ele aceitou a minha proposta." Explicou Bella.

"A tua proposta?"

Naquele momento apetecia-me transformar e arrancar a cabeça de Bella. Lendo a minha mente Edward colocou-se ao lado da mulher para a proteger no caso de eu perder o controlo.

"O que é que fizeste Bella?" Perguntei cerrando os punhos.

"Ele estava perdido…depois de ter discutido com a Sue, com o Sam e mesmo com o Billy, o Jake veio ter comigo porque sabia que eu seria a única pessoa que o iria apoiar."

"Pessoa? Tu não és uma PESSOA Bella!" Gritei. "És uma egoísta, invejosa e…"

"Leah, pára." Pediu o meu irmão. "A Bella tem razão numa coisa. Nós não apoiamos o Jake como deveríamos ter feito."

"Isso não interessa! Ela sugeriu que ele lhe desse a custódia dos meus filhos!"

"O Jacob assinou o papel porque sabia que era a sua única hipótese de poder estar com os gémeos mais tarde." Disse Edward. "Ele sabia que eu e a Bella lhe daríamos a custódia se ele a pedisse de volta."

"Eles têm sido muito bem tratados." Acrescentou Bella.

"Eu sabia que isto ia acontecer." Olhei para Bella com um misto de raiva e pena. "Eu sabia que um dia irias arrepender-te da tua escolha mas não podes ficar com os meus filhos só porque de repente te apercebeste que podias ter vindo a conhecer as emoções de ser mãe e acabaste por deitar tudo a perder por um simples capricho."

"Não estou arrependida. Estou apenas a ajudar o meu melhor amigo."

"Claro…" Disse eu sarcasticamente. "Tiveste a tua oportunidade e não a aproveitaste…agora é tarde demais. Eles são _meus_ filhos e o Jacob é…"

"O Jacob é o quê Leah?" Retorquiu ela. "Ele não te é nada. Tu nem sequer aceitaste casar com ele."

"É o pai dos meus filhos e tu não tinhas o direito de lhe sugerir nada."

"Talvez ele tenha finalmente reparado que cometeu um enorme erro."

Sem hesitar um segundo a minha mão fez contacto com a cara de Bella. Não fazia ideia se lhe tinha provocado danos ou não mas pelo menos sentia-me muito melhor.

Bella estava imóvel, provavelmente nunca pensara que Edward deixasse que eu lhe tocasse e na verdade eu também não sabia porque é que ele não me tinha impedido de bater na sua maravilhosa esposa.

"Leah. Não." Disse o meu irmão puxando-me para trás. "Acho que a Bella já entendeu o que queres dizer."

"Bella, acho que o melhor é irmos para casa por agora." Sugeriu Edward segurando a mão da mulher e beijando-a suavemente provocando-me vómitos. "Os gémeos devem ficar aqui com a Leah."

Bella anuiu apesar da questão não estar ainda resolvida. Porém neste momento eu queria estar com os meus filhos e começar a procurar Jacob. A sua decisão em deixar os gémeos com Bella e Edward não fora o seu melhor momento mas por alguma razão eu não conseguia odiá-lo ou estar furiosa com ele. Fora o facto de eu estar em coma e de ele se sentir completamente só que fizera com que ele procurasse o apoio e os conselhos de Bella.

Intencionalmente ou não Bella usara Jacob para satisfazer o sonho que qualquer mulher vampira acalentava: ter um filho. Rosalie e Alice, consciente ou inconscientemente tinham feito a mesma coisa tornando-se madrinhas dos meus filhos.

"Começamos as buscas amanhã." Avisei enquanto os vampiros saíam.

"Se precisares de mais alguma coisa sabes onde estamos." Disse Carlisle amavelmente. Eu assenti.

xxxxxxxxxx

O meu plano era simples. Procurar Jacob, encontrá-lo, dar-lhe um sermão pela sua falta de discernimento ao deixar os nossos filhos com um casal de sanguessugas e interrogá-lo sobre a sua decisão. Eu precisava de saber se Jacob ia ou não ficar comigo e com os gémeos porque se a sua resposta fosse negativa, se ele tivesse mudado de ideias tal com Bella dissera, então eu iria, provavelmente, matá-lo.

Durante quatro dias procurámos em todo o perímetro do estado de Washington e não haviam quaisquer rastos dele. Os Cullen, incluindo Bella, tinham ido mais para norte, para o Canadá e Alasca. Ao quinto dia Sam juntou-se a nós, pedindo desculpa por ter sido um idiota, o que decidi deixar passar. Decidimos também expandir as zonas de busca de cada grupo porém, naquela tarde pedi a Seth que continuasse sem mim pois queria ir a La Push ver os meus filhos.

Horas depois cheguei à Reserva. Estava a passar pelo cemitério quando me pareceu sentir um odor familiar. Parei atrás de uma árvore e coloquei rapidamente a roupa que trazia comigo, um vestido azul, demasiado curto. Precisava urgentemente de renovar o meu guarda-roupas.

O cemitério parecia estar vazio mas o cheiro estava em todo o lado. Talvez eu estivesse a alucinar. A vontade de encontrar Jacob o mais rapidamente possível era tanta que estava a imaginar coisas. Estava prestes a deixar o local quando ouvi alguém falar num sussurro. Virando-me observei alguém erguer-se do chão e soube imediatamente quem era.

"Jacob." Murmurei.

De início Jacob não se mexeu ao ouvir a minha voz. Provavelmente também pensara que estava a alucinar além disso estava de costas para mim.

"Jacob Black." Elevei um pouco a voz. Ele virou-se e ergueu as sobrancelhas em desconfiança.

"Leah?"

Não o deixando terminar a frase lancei-me nos seus braços. O turbilhão de emoções que entretanto me assolara fizera com que momentaneamente me esquecesse do meu plano inicial. Agora a única coisa que importava era que estávamos juntos de novo.

Os braços de Jacob rodearam a minha cintura e apertaram-me até quase me faltar o oxigénio. Ele inalou o ar à minha volta para se certificar que era mesmo eu e a única coisa que consegui fazer foi devolver-lhe o abraço e enterrar o meu rosto no seu peito, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

"Leah." Murmurou ele. "És mesmo tu?"

"Sim. Sou mesmo eu." Respondi com uma voz abafada por estar tão próxima do seu corpo que irradiava calor. "O que estás aqui a fazer Jacob?"

Ele largou-me por um instante.

"Às vezes preciso de falar com alguém. A minha mãe é boa ouvinte."

Eu suspirei. Carlisle e Edward tinham-me dito que Jacob tinha ficado deprimido e que Billy sugerira que ele procurasse ajuda de um psicólogo. Será que ele precisava realmente de ajuda psicológica? Falar com a sepultura de alguém era um motivo para pensar que ele estava a ficar mentalmente desequilibrado.

"Jacob, estás bem?"

"Claro. Estas alucinações estão cada vez mais reais." Disse ele tocando o meu rosto com ternura.

Aí não me consegui conter e cerrando o punho acertei-lhe em cheio na cara. Ele pensava que eu era fruto da sua imaginação. Jacob não era doido era simplesmente idiota e eu só precisava de fazê-lo acordar para a realidade.

Ele cambaleou dois ou três passos para trás e tocou na cara onde eu lhe tinha acertado largando alguns impropérios. Se Sarah estivesse viva com certeza teria ralhado ao ouvir tais palavras da boca do seu filho mais novo.

"Nem penses em usar essas obscenidades quando estiveres com os gémeos." Avisei cruzando os braços.

"Leah?"

"De quem é que estavas à espera? Da tua querida Bella?" Perguntei acidamente.

"Não és uma ilusão?"

"Queres experimentar outra vez?" Fechei o punho mas no momento seguinte Jacob estava a abraçar-me de novo.

"Voltaste!" Disse ele levantando-me no ar.

"Jacob! Pára com isso!" Queixei-me.

"Nem acredito… Como é que…?"

"Coloca-me no chão." Ele fez o que mandei e colou os seus olhos nos meus. "Não sei como aconteceu, só sei que acordei. Não queria acreditar quando as sanguessugas me disseram que tinham passado dois meses."

"Foi um pesadelo." Disse ele segurando o meu rosto com ambas as mãos e beijando-me de seguida.

Os meus joelhos fraquejaram.

"Eu lamento muito, Leah." Murmurou nos meus lábios. "Lamento não ter estado contigo quando mais precisaste."

"A culpa não foi tua."

"Foi sim. Eu devia ter ficado em La Push."

"E eu não devia ter saído de casa."

"Perdoas-me?"

Do meu ponto de vista não havia nada a perdoar. Eu acenei e um segundo depois Jacob pegava-me ao colo, colocando as minhas pernas em redor da sua cintura e beijava-me como nunca ninguém tinha feito.

O meu corpo aquecia a uma velocidade vertiginosa e fui obrigada a um esforço hercúleo para conseguir separar os nossos lábios.

"Jacob…" Disse ofegante. "Aqui não…"

Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

"Na tua casa ou na minha?" Perguntou.

"Na minha. Os gémeos estão com a minha mãe."

Surpreendi-me ao responder tão rapidamente. Era como se naquele momento só existíssemos nós os dois. Era como se eu estivesse estado à sua espera todo aquele tempo, desesperada pelo seu toque.

Ele largou-me e transformou-se em lobo à minha frente. Eu fiz o mesmo. Chegaríamos a casa mais rápido se estivéssemos na forma de lobo.

_Tenho uma promessa a cumprir. _Relembrou Jacob correndo à minha frente por entre as árvores.

_Eu, tu e uma cama._ Recordei e senti um arrepio de excitação percorrer todo o meu corpo.

_Jake? És tu?_ Questionou Embry.

_Onde estás?_ Perguntou Quil.

_Em La Push. Porquê?_

_Boa…será que me podes explicar porque raios estamos no estado do Montana à tua procura?_ Queixou-se Paul.

_Porque me amam e estavam preocupados comigo?_ Brincou Jacob fazendo alguns deles rirem-se.

_É bom ter-te de volta Jake._ Disse Seth.

_Onde é que o encontraste Leah?_ Perguntou Quil.

_No cemitério._ Respondi.

_Sabes mesmo fazer uma entrada teatral Jake._ Riu-se Embry.

_O Jasper ganhou a aposta._ Anunciou Jared. _Nem acredito que vou ter de lhe pagar._

_Estás bem?_ Perguntou o meu irmão.

_Estou esfomeado mas de resto estou bem. _

Nesse momento Jacob descuidou-se e todos puderam ver na sua mente que Jacob não pretendia ir a minha casa apenas para assaltar a comida. Eu também fazia parte do menu.

_Jacob!_ Repreendi.

_Lamento._

_Esta noite fico na casa do Embry. Afastem-se do meu quarto e das minhas roupas. _Avisou Seth com firmeza. _E por favor tentem não destruir a mobília._

_Quero um relatório completo amanhã, Jake. _Disse Quil divertido.

_Ou depois de amanhã._ Completou Embry. _Eles parecem desesperados o suficiente para…_

_Embry! _Avisou Sam. _Cala a boca._

Avistando a minha casa, Jacob e eu regressámos à forma humana sem nos despedirmos dos outros. De qualquer modo haviam assuntos mais urgentes a tratar.

A comida foi completamente esquecida assim que os nossos olhos percorreram o corpo despido um do outro. Jacob levou-me para dentro de casa e beijamo-nos com paixão.

"Onde está a cama?" Perguntou ele.

"Lá em cima, é a segunda porta à esquerda."

Senti o meu corpo ser levantado do chão com rapidez e pouco depois Jacob estava a colocar-me suavemente na minha cama. As suas mãos largas percorreram o meu corpo encontrando lugar na minha cintura. Beijou-me demoradamente uma e outra vez tendo o cuidado de se apoiar nos seus braços para que o seu pesado corpo não me esmagasse completamente.

A nossa proximidade causou-me calafrios e depois suores escaldantes. A minha pele estava a arder e Jacob mal tinha começado. Entendi então que estava nervosa mesmo sem saber porquê. A verdade era simples. Jacob e eu tínhamos estado juntos apenas três vezes e isso acontecera há vários meses. Entretanto muita coisa tinha mudado, inclusive nós.

Haviam agora demasiadas equações a ter em conta, entre elas a decisão mais importante das nossas vidas.

"Ficas comigo?" Questionei sem me dar conta que estava prestes a chorar.

"Para sempre." Respondeu e num movimento lento mas firme, Jacob uniu-se a mim deixando a sua cabeça aninhar-se na curva do meu pescoço.

As minhas lágrimas secaram à medida que os nossos movimentos iam aumentando de velocidade. Era a primeira vez que fazíamos amor sem que estivéssemos a ser pressionados por decisões e perseguidos por enigmas de falsas ilusões. A questão da impressão estava praticamente esquecida e não havia lugar para antigas paixões.

Era o meu nome que Jacob murmurava e o meu cérebro registava esses momentos com demasiada euforia. O meu coração deleitava-se cada vez que ele elevava uma das suas mãos até aos meus seios. Havia algo no modo como ele me tocava que fazia com que o meu corpo se entregasse a ele mesmo contra as minhas tentativas inúteis de tentar controlar o momento.

Jacob era mais forte e era o alfa pelo que a minha submissão era para ele um dado adquirido. Porém as minhas tentativas divertiam-no ao ponto de, por vezes, me deixar guiá-lo. Na nossa primeira vez, ele dependera da minha experiência pois estava demasiado nervoso, mas agora eu sentia que ele queria, sobretudo impressionar-me. E estava a conseguir.

O seu desempenho superava, sem dúvidas, todas as minhas expectativas. Os tremores que me assolavam de cada vez que atingíamos o êxtase eram provas disso mesmo. Mas eu também queria saber se estava a corresponder às suas expectativas. Ouvi-lo gemer o meu nome já não era suficiente. Eu queria que ele me mostrasse que sentia o mesmo prazer que eu.

"Jacob…" Consegui murmurar quando ele se reposicionou entre as minhas pernas. Os seus olhos cor de chocolate encontraram os meus.

"Amo-te, Leah." Disse ele reclamando o meu corpo de novo. Um gemido morreu na minha garganta enquanto ele pressionava o seu corpo suado contra o meu. "Consegues sentir-me?"

A sua pergunta não dizia respeito ao acto íntimo que estávamos a partilhar. Ele queria saber se eu conseguia sentir a sua essência, os seus sentimentos. E nesse instante soube que jamais, em toda a minha vida, iria conseguir encontrar alguém que me fizesse sentir daquela maneira.

"Sim…" Respondi com sinceridade.

"Esta é que é a verdadeira força da gravidade, Leah. Sem magia, sem cabos de aço a prender-nos…só tu e eu…aqui e agora."

* * *

Leah C. Black - Acertaste em cheio! Parabéns. O Jake deu mesmo a custódia dos gémeos à Bella. Não sei se podemos considerar isso um surto psicótico mas está lá próximo. XD

Acho que prefiro chamar-lhe de desespero total. O problema foi a falta de apoio de toda a gente. Mas o problema será resolvido em breve. Espero também que este capítulo compense pelo último, que foi muito pequeno e não adiantou quase nada. Aqui já vemos um desenvolvimento nas relações entre o Jake e a Leah.

Quanto aos meus projectos, não te preocupes, continuarei a escrever e a traduzir, pelo menos até ter inspiração. Neste momento o meu objectivo é traduzir para português todas as minhas histórias em inglês e terminar Our Dawn 5. Depois se as continuarei ou não depende das circunstâncias mas se a Stephenie fizer um livro Nessie/Jake a minha vontade de continuar será menor e a minha inspiração irá diminuir. Não vou deixar de apoiar a Leah e o Jake porque acho que eles faziam um casal excelente e porque gostava que eles tivessem tido um final mais adequado, mas oficializar o Jacob e a Nessie vai deixar-me muito triste. Espero por isso que a Stephenie não o faça. Mal consigo olhar para o livro Amanhecer sem ter pensamentos sobre uma fogueira gigante tendo como fonte de combustão aquelas quase 800 páginas de NADA, quanto mais imaginar um livro sobre o Jacob e a filha hibrida da atrasada mental da Bella Swan com o psicótico/perturbado/desesperado do Edward. :( (Não desgosto do Edward assim tanto, mas qualquer pessoa/vampiro que se interesse pela songamonga da Bella não pode ser normal!)

Assim que terminar Nosso Amanhecer 2, penso que farei uma pausa de no máximo 5 dias e depois começo a publicar. Os capítulos de Nosso Amanhecer 3 são ligeiramente mais pequenos, pelo que será mais fácil. Além disso a partir de dia 15 estarei de férias da Faculdade, e no meu trabalho posso ir adiantando as traduções. Bjs e muito obrigado pelas reviews, a sério!

Próximo Update: 13 de Julho (quarta-feira)


	42. Proposta

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E soo para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Nota/Autor 3: A expressão "mini alfa" pertence a Anne Sullivan.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane, Leah Clearwater Black, Felisbela.

**_Nosso Amanhecer_**

**_Parte II_**

**_Leah Clearwater_**

**42. Proposta**

Conseguia sentir a respiração ofegante de Jacob na minha nuca e os seus braços em redor da minha cintura. Há mais de cinco minutos que tentávamos acalmar as nossas respirações depois de termos atingido o nosso último momento de prazer em conjunto.

"Leah…" Murmurou ele fazendo com que eu me virasse para o encarar.

Apesar de termos passado as últimas horas a satisfazer os nossos mais íntimos desejos, eu não sabia bem como agir agora que a minha mente funcionava de novo. Tinha deixado bem claro que o desejava e que queria que ele fizesse parte do meu futuro mas mesmo depois de ele ter dito que queria o mesmo, eu necessitava de uma confirmação em pleno porque tinha medo que a qualquer altura ele pudesse mudar de ideias. Ao ouvir o seu tom de voz pensei que ele me ia dizer que afinal não queria ficar comigo.

"Não usámos protecção."

As suas palavras fizeram-me rir. Primeiro porque não estava à espera que ele dissesse aquilo e segundo porque Jacob sabia como quebrar um momento sério. Achei a sua preocupação amorosa e ao mesmo tempo idiota. Digamos que agora era um pouco tarde para pensar nisso.

"Não te preocupes." Disse eu continuando a rir-me. Ele fingiu amuar.

"Dizes isso porque não é a tua cabeça que vai ficar a prémio se engravidares outra vez."

Não querendo entrar em pormenores sobre o assunto decidi dar-lhe uma pequena explicação relembrando o que tinha falado com Carlisle.

"Em princípio não vou conseguir engravidar fora do ciclo de acasalamento."

Ele olhou para mim claramente confuso.

"Qual ciclo?"

"É uma coisa de lobos. Regalias de ser uma aberração genética."

"Mas…isso quer dizer que quando nós…"

"Quando dormimos juntos pela primeira vez não estávamos ainda na época de acasalamento." Concluí e ele suspirou de alívio. "Segundo o doutor sanguessuga, essa altura ocorre entre Janeiro e Abril. Pode demorar os quatro meses inteiros e é o único momento em que terei novamente o meu ciclo menstrual."

Jacob tremeu ligeiramente ao ouvir as minhas explicações.

"Isso quer dizer o quê?"

Encolhi os ombros. Carlisle dissera-me que bastava controlar o espírito dos nossos lobos para que nada acontecesse durante esses quatro meses. Porém isso podia não ser fácil para todos nós.

"Não faço ideia. A minha primeira época de acasalamento foi arruinada por estar grávida, lembras-te?" Brinquei.

"Então temos de esperar pela próxima." Jacob puxou o meu corpo para junto do seu e selou os nossos lábios.

"Esta foi a primeira vez que não fugiste depois de fazermos amor."

"Porque é que iria fugir? Estou na minha casa, no meu quarto, na minha cama…"

"Adoro quando jogas na defensiva."

"Não estou a jogar na defensiva." Contrariei mas ele tinha razão. Apesar de tudo o que acontecera entre nós e apesar de ter a certeza que o amava e que o queria ao meu lado, eu ainda tinha de ultrapassar o medo de me comprometer.

Sentindo que aquele momento poderia ficar arruinado se continuássemos aquela conversa, Jacob decidiu mudar de assunto ainda que a sua escolha não tivesse sido das melhores, mas eu não podia esquecer-me que apesar de toda a maturidade que ele já demonstrara, ainda continuava a ser um adolescente.

"Posso perguntar-te uma coisa?"

"Depende." Respondi.

"Quero que sejas honesta."

"Sou sempre honesta."

Ele respirou fundo.

"Como é que foi para ti?"

Eu sentei-me na cama colando um dos meus lençóis ao meu corpo ainda despido. Jacob começara a corar intensamente.

"Como foi o quê?" Tentei embaraçá-lo ainda mais. Eu sabia perfeitamente o que ele queria saber uma vez que a mentalidade masculina não era assim tão difícil de entender.

"Tu sabes…"

"Não estás a pedir-me para avaliar o teu desempenho na cama, pois não?"

"Não posso pedir a mais ninguém, foste a única que…" Ele calou-se. Eu não sabia bem porquê mas tinha a sensação que ele não gostava de se lembrar que era mais inexperiente do que eu. "Provavelmente não fui grande coisa até agora mas desta vez…estive melhor…certo?"

"Nem acredito que estás a pôr em dúvidas as tuas qualidades, ó grande alfa." Brinquei e ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Não preciso que me dês uma avaliação total. Só preciso de saber se estive bem ou mal."

"Espero que não me peças para comparar tamanhos." Murmurei divertida. Chateá-lo era demasiado engraçado para deixar passar a oportunidade.

"Tens muitos para comparar?" Questionou com um ar sério.

"E se tiver?"

"Quantos?" A sua voz era agora uma mistura de surpresa e raiva. Estaria com ciúmes? "Fiz-te uma pergunta Leah." Insistiu ao ver que eu hesitava.

Jacob sentou-se também e o seu olhar intenso queimou-me. Não sabia se devia dizer-lhe a verdade ou não.

"Dois…" Decidi ser sincera. Eu sabia que tinha sido a sua primeira mulher por isso talvez fosse melhor dizer-lhe o que ele queria para equilibrar as coisas.

"Incluindo ou excluindo eu?"

"Incluindo tu."

Jacob voltou a deitar-se. O seu ar pensativo deu então lugar a um sorriso convencido.

"Nesse caso não tenho com quem competir…pelo menos a nível de tamanho." Declarou.

"A tua modéstia deixa-me tonta." Mas era verdade. Em comparação com Jacob, Sam não era tão dotado.

"Acho que as tonturas não são efeitos da modéstia querida, mas podemos confirmar e assim podes avaliar-me melhor."

Sem conseguir perceber como, Jacob puxou-me para o seu colo e começou a beijar o meu pescoço. Eu sabia que não iria resistir muito tempo.

"Acho que o Embry tinha razão." Murmurou ele ao meu ouvido. "Acho que não vamos sair deste quarto tão cedo, pelo menos enquanto não me disseres o que achas das minhas…qualidades…"

Beijando-me com urgência, Jacob empurrou o meu corpo para baixo, encurralando-me debaixo dele.

"Se prometeres não te vangloriar…"

"Prometo." Disse ele imediatamente levantando a cabeça para me poder olhar com um ar expectante. Quase parecia uma criança antes de abrir as prendas de Natal.

"O que sinto contigo é mais poderoso, mais excitante, mais…verdadeiro. Contigo posso ser eu mesma, não preciso de esconder nada…Contigo é como se mais nada importasse."

Ele sorriu, aparentemente satisfeito com a avaliação, se bem que quem desfrutava das suas maravilhosas qualidades, recentemente aprendidas, era eu. E não me podia queixar de todo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Acordar nos braços de Jacob era como um sonho tornado realidade. Deixando-o a dormir, levantei-me silenciosamente e fui para tomar um banho. O meu corpo parecia ainda estar em êxtase desde a noite passada. A marca das suas mãos nas minhas ancas já desaparecera mas a sensação perdurava. E havia ainda a sensação quente e harmoniosa que irradiava na parte interior das minhas coxas onde Jacob passara a maior parte da noite passada.

Dei graças às minhas capacidades sobre humanas caso contrário não me teria conseguido levantar da cama. À luz do que tínhamos feito ontem acabei por concluir que teria de reavaliá-lo. Eu fora injusta, a sua inexperiência estava completamente ultrapassada. Jacob estava no topo da perfeição a nível de performance.

Resistindo à tentação de o ir acordar para um replay da noite passada, fui para a cozinha pois não podia ignorar o meu estômago por muito mais tempo. Além disso sabia que quando Jacob acordasse, ele também estaria esfomeado.

Na verdade não demorou muito até que ele acordasse devido ao cheiro de café, ovos e torradas.

"Bom dia." Disse ele sorridente.

Fiquei estacada a olhar para ele, segurando o café que preparara. Não pude evitar de me rir. Como não tinha nenhuma roupa com ele, Jacob enrolara um dos meus lençóis roxos à volta da cintura.

"Qual é a piada, Clearwater?" Perguntou.

"Gosto da nova moda. Fica-te bem."

"Que engraçadinha. Podes arranjar-me alguma roupa do Seth?"

Continuei a rir-me.

"A não ser que queiras continuar onde ficámos a noite passada. Ronda três? Ou é a quatro?" Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

"Segue-me."

Levei-o até ao quarto do meu irmão onde consegui arranjar uns calções já velhos e uma t-shirt larga. Seth não gostava de partilhar roupa mas dadas as circunstâncias não tínhamos muitas mais opções e não me apetecia ir a casa de Billy buscar roupas para Jacob vestir quando nem sequer me importava de o ver totalmente sem roupa.

"Gostas do que vês?" Perguntou ele reparando que os meus olhos se tinham demorado alguns segundos no seu peito bem definido.

"Talvez." Assenti.

"Podemos resolver o problema com um duche rápido." Sugeriu sorrindo.

"Já tomei banho. Lamento."

Ele olhou para mim com desilusão. Não me importava nada de voltar para a cama ou ir para o duche com ele mas se isso acontecesse passaríamos as próximas horas ocupados demais para falar ou decidir assuntos importantes.

"Mais tarde…quem sabe…" Murmurei fazendo regressar o seu sorriso. "Espero por ti para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Temos muito que falar."

Cerca de meia hora depois a nossa conversa começou. De um modo geral não havia assim tanto para conversar, apenas decisões para selar.

"Porque deixaste os gémeos com a Bella e com o Edward?" Perguntei apesar de saber a resposta, já que o violador de mentes me tinha contado tudo.

"A Bella disse que tomaria conta deles até que eu estivesse pronto. A Sue fez questão de me dizer que eu não estava preparado para tomar conta deles e que a culpa de tu estares no Hospital era minha."

"Ela não estava a falar a sério." Apressei-me a dizer.

"Naquela altura pareceu-me bastante séria, especialmente quando começou a gritar que eu era um inútil, mas pelo menos agora sei de quem herdaste o feitio."

Respirei fundo. Ele tinha razão. Eu herdara o feitio da minha mãe, mas isso não queria dizer que pensasse o mesmo que ela.

"Jacob…quando te perguntei se querias ficar comigo estava a falar a sério. Não interessa o que a minha mãe pensa sobre ti."

"E eu respondi a sério. Quero ficar contigo."

"A questão é que neste momento se aceitares ficar comigo estarás a aceitar também a responsabilidade de duas crianças. Eu não vou deixar os vampiros ficarem com os meus filhos mas não quero que te sintas obrigado a nada."

"Eu já decidi Leah ou será que ontem à noite não fui suficientemente explícito?"

"Estar comigo não é apenas uma questão de me demonstrares que és bom na cama. Se vamos tentar construir alguma coisa entre nós…"

"Pensava que já havia algo entre nós." Interrompeu-me ele.

"Algo que não seja baseado em sexo." Expliquei.

"Os meus sentimentos por ti não se baseiam em sexo. Quero dizer…é um factor importante mas não é o principal." Confessou corando ligeiramente.

"Eu sei mas…tens de entender que connosco as coisas aconteceram todas ao contrário. Nós sempre nos conhecemos e desde que nos tornámos lobos aprendemos muitas coisas um sobre o outro, mas a verdade é que nunca tivemos uma relação próxima. Aconteceu tudo demasiado depressa e preciso de saber se eu e os gémeos podemos contar contigo ou se um dia vais perceber que não sou a pessoa indicada para ti e que afinal os gémeos foram apenas um erro. E isto sem falar na impressão."

"Leah…eu amo-te. Deixei a Bella monopolizar-me porque estava demasiado confuso. Eu queria ficar com os gémeos, acredita mas…sem ti era impossível. Não havia nada mais difícil para mim do que acordar de manhã e saber que não estavas comigo, saber que tinha falhado na minha missão mais importante que era proteger-te. Era demasiado difícil estar sem ti mas agora…agora que estás aqui não importa mais nada."

"Sabes que existem muitas pessoas à espera para nos ver falhar, certo?"

Ele acenou.

"Há muito em jogo e demasiados obstáculos pelo caminho." Continuei.

"Deixa de ser melodramática."

"Estou a falar a sério ou não prestaste atenção aos mais recentes rumores?"

Jacob encolheu os ombros.

"Pelo menos agora não podem dizer que os gémeos não são meus. Eles são parecidos comigo." Ele entrelaçou os seus dedos nos meus e sorriu. "Nós vamos fazer isto resultar. Prometo."

"Acho que é melhor irmos buscar os gémeos." Avisei. Se ele continuasse a sorrir daquela maneira iríamos ter uma quarta e quinta rondas na cozinha.

"Estão decentes ou tenho de voltar mais tarde?" A voz de Seth soou da porta da frente da casa.

"Estamos na cozinha." Gritei.

A primeira reacção do meu irmão quando nos viu sentados na cozinha foi torcer o nariz.

"A casa tresanda." Disse ele. "Que cheiro horrível."

A única coisa que eu conseguia cheirar era o meu odor e o de Jacob, combinados num só. Era provavelmente isso que incomodava o meu irmão.

"Disse-vos para não irem ao meu quarto." Reclamou Seth olhando para a roupa que Jacob tinha vestida.

"Não me parece que apreciasses ver-me nu a tomar o pequeno-almoço com a tua irmã." Replicou Jacob piscando-me o olho.

"Vocês estão a fazer-me vómitos." Queixou-se.

"O que se passa Seth?" Perguntei.

"A mãe pediu para vos vir buscar."

"Porquê?"

"Acho que o Conselho quer falar com vocês."

"Qual é o assunto?" Questionou Jacob e o meu irmão encolheu os ombros.

"A mãe apenas disse para vos chamar. O Sam e o velho Quil já estão à vossa espera."

Fomos surpreendidos pela presença do Mercedes negro de Carlisle Cullen junto à casa do velho Quil. Não era comum os vampiros, com a excepção de Bella, virem à Reserva sem autorização de Jacob ou Sam.

"O que se passa?" Perguntei à minha mãe. "Onde estão os gémeos?"

"Ficaram com o Charlie."

Não me alegrou muito saber que ela deixara os meus filhos de dois meses com um homem que apesar de ser um agente da autoridade não tinha conseguido cuidar da filha.

"Na verdade foi a Renée quem pediu o divórcio e levou a Bella. O Charlie era bem capaz de cuidar dela sozinho." Disse-me Edward surgindo junto à porta com o seu pai adoptivo.

"É bom ver-te Jacob." Acrescentou ele e Jacob acenou.

O velho Quil fez-nos sentar e esperamos alguns minutos por Sam que fora buscar Billy. Ao ver o filho de volta Billy sorriu e trocou um olhar com a minha mãe que rolou os olhos.

"Viemos pedir a vossa permissão para regressar a Forks. Queremos ficar aqui mais um par de anos." Avisou Edward.

"Na verdade, eu e a Esme estaremos constantemente a viajar pois continuaremos a trabalhar em Dawson, mas os meus filhos querem ficar aqui porque desejam ver os gémeos regularmente." Acrescentou Carlisle.

"Desde que isso não traga consequências para o nosso povo, não nos importamos que fiquem mais dois anos." Disse Billy.

"Leah, Jacob, a custódia dos gémeos é vossa." Edward entregou-me um papel assinado por ele e por Bella. Eu não fazia ideia de como ele tinha conseguido convencê-la a fazer aquilo tão facilmente mas no fundo não era da minha conta por isso aceitei o papel e agradeci.

"A Rosalie e a Alice gostariam de visitar-vos de vez em quando." Referiu Carlisle.

"Falaremos com elas mais tarde." Prometi.

Antes que pudéssemos sair, o velho Quil sugeriu que as alcateias se voltassem a juntar agora que tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal. Jacob e Sam não aceitaram. Uma vez que os alfas não queriam abrir mão dos seus privilégios enquanto líderes, ninguém se opôs àquela decisão. Tudo permaneceria como estava.

"Leah…" Chamou Billy quando a reunião terminou. "Gostava que fosses jantar lá a casa hoje à noite. E traz os meus netos também."

Ao que parecia já tínhamos planos para mais tarde, mas agora o meu destino era apenas um: ir buscar os meus filhos e trazê-los para casa.

Apesar das nossas famílias serem próximas há muitas gerações, eu não sabia muito bem se jantar em casa de Billy seria ou não boa ideia. Claro que queria fazer Billy feliz e queria que ele passasse algum tempo com os netos mas naquele momento eu também desejava passar algum tempo com os meus filhos. Harrison e William tinham passado dois meses a viver com as sanguessugas e eu queria que eles se habituassem a estar comigo.

No fim acabei por aceitar ir. Jacob estava mais ansioso por aquele momento do que o próprio Billy pois era a nossa primeira saída pública com os gémeos. E no fim a noite acabou por ser interessante especialmente porque Rachel decidiu finalmente anunciar que estava grávida de três meses.

Apesar de ter sido avô há apenas dois meses Billy ficou extremamente excitado por saber que iria ter mais um neto ou neta. Jacob não estava particularmente feliz com as novidades mas acabou por adoptar a postura neutra. Quando Rachel lhe perguntou a sua opinião ele rematou com a frase "Se tu estás feliz, eu também estou."

Mas eu sabia que a vontade de ter um mini Paul ou uma mini Rachel à solta pela Reserva, era pouca ou nenhuma. Também não me agradava a mim. Paul Lahote ainda detinha o recorde de castigos e de baldas na escola. Dizer que Paul fora uma criança irrequieta era um eufemismo. Paul fora, e em parte ainda era, um pesadelo.

Porém as novidades de Rachel tinham-no apanhado de surpresa e ele bloqueara completamente. Pelo menos agora Paul não iria poder continuar com as piadas idiotas sobre Jacob e o facto de ele ter sido pai muito jovem. Paul completara dezanove anos há pouco tempo por isso a situação era praticamente a mesma. Além disso estava na altura de Paul amadurecer um pouco e tentar pelo menos arranjar um emprego. Desde que se mudara para a casa dos Black, Paul passava a vida a comer e a dormir. Rachel conseguira arranjar um emprego mas Paul não estava muito inclinado em fazer o mesmo. Agora com um filho a caminho as coisas teriam de mudar.

"Quem diria que a Rachel iria ficar tão descontrolada por causa de trigémeos…" Suspirou Jacob quando chegámos a minha casa depois da meia-noite.

Eu encolhi os ombros. Paul estivera calado a noite toda durante o jantar, provavelmente a interiorizar que teria de assumir responsabilidades em breve. O momento que escolheu para abrir a boca acabou por provocar o caos. Graças aos céus, conseguimos escapulir-nos a tempo de estalar a tempestade. Segundo parecia a tia-avó de Paul tivera trigémeos e ao saber disso Rachel ficara completamente lívida de medo e queria ir ao médico o mais depressa possível para saber se também estava grávida de trigémeos.

"Não vejo mal nenhum…Nós temos gémeos e não nos queixamos." Disse ele enquanto colocava William no berço que estava instalado provisoriamente no antigo quarto dos meus pais.

"Não podemos dizer que temos muita experiência. Nenhum de nós passou assim tanto tempo com eles." Referi observando Harrison nos meus braços.

Foi a vez de ele encolher os ombros.

"O Seth?" Questionou Jacob.

"Deve estar com a minha mãe ou na casa do Embry. Acho que ele se vai mudar para Forks."

"A sério?"

Acenei afirmativamente.

Saímos do quarto dos meus pais deixando os gémeos a dormir. Jacob estacou então à porta do meu quarto e olhou para mim com um ar de cachorrinho abandonado.

"Acho que é melhor ir para casa. Se bem que a vontade de deixar o Paul nas mãos da Rach é bem grande."

"Então deixa."

Jacob sabia que mais do que um conselho ou sugestão aquilo era um convite.

"Tens a certeza?" Perguntou.

Não respondi. Limitei-me a rodear o seu pescoço com os meus braços e beijei-o ternamente. Entusiasmado, ele fez-nos entrar no meu quarto e fechou a porta com um pontapé.

Deitados na cama, Jacob posicionou-se sobre mim e iniciou uma ronda de carícias que só terminou quando conseguiu levantar a minha blusa cor de vinho, expondo a minha barriga.

"Estive a pensar…" Disse eu tentando acalmar o meu próprio entusiasmo. "Uma vez que o Seth vai viver com a minha mãe e com o Charlie…e como o Paul e a Rachel vão precisar de espaço para o bebé…talvez devesses vir viver connosco."

Jacob elevou-se e olhou-me directamente com alguma surpresa.

"Queres que me mude para aqui?"

"Sim. Tu não queres?"

"Claro que quero mas…há uma maneira mais correcta de fazer isto."

Ergui as sobrancelhas confusa.

"Leah…casas comigo?"

Era a segunda vez que ele me propunha casamento. Eu queria aceitar mas havia algo que me impedia.

"Acho que é melhor não nos precipitarmos."

Ele olhou para mim num misto de desilusão e surpresa.

"Precipitarmos? Leah…temos dois filhos, acabaste de dizer que queres que venha viver contigo…não estou a perceber."

"Podemos cuidar dos nossos filhos sem estarmos casados."

"Quero fazer as coisas como devem ser. Não quero que as pessoas falem mais sobre nós."

"As pessoas vão sempre falar sobre nós, Jacob. Eu vou ser sempre a má da história. Seduzi-te, engravidei, tornei a tua vida num pesadelo…Seja por causa da minha reputação ou da nossa diferença de idades, vamos ser sempre criticados."

"Não me importo com o que dizem sobre nós…estava a falar do Harry e do William. Não quero que as pessoas digam que eles foram um erro, que nós somos maus pais e que não os amamos."

"Jacob…"

"Não entendo porque é que não queres casar comigo. Não sou bom o suficiente?" Interrompeu-me ele.

"Sabes bem que não é isso."

Eu continuava a ter medo de me comprometer. Casar era um passo que eu estivera pronta a dar uma única vez e que, depois de Sam me ter deixado, eu retirara dos meus planos futuros. Além disso Jacob ainda podia vir a imprimir. Não adiantava de nada casar se um dia tivéssemos de nos divorciar. Seria ainda pior para os gémeos. Mais valia não arriscar.

"É a Bella, não é? Pensas que ainda sinto algo por ela e estás zangada por ter lhe dado a guarda dos gémeos."

Abanei a cabeça negativamente.

"É porque não tenho trabalho nem dinheiro para vos sustentar?"

"Não digas disparates, Jacob."

"É a impressão?"

"Não é só a impressão. É tudo o que ela poderá tirar-me…a mim e aos gémeos. Não quero que te sintas preso a nós por obrigação e não quero ter de me divorciar no futuro."

"Isso não vai acontecer." Disse ele com firmeza.

"Acho que primeiro devíamos ir com calma. Talvez fosse bom ver primeiro como resulta…"

"Queres que te convide para sair comigo?" Inquiriu surpreendido mas excitado com a ideia.

"Se quiseres…se achas que aguentas."

"Oh, acredita que aguento. Por ti aguento muito mais do que isso."

"Veremos."

Com um impulso, rodei os nossos corpos ficando deitada em cima dele. Ao mais leve movimento do meu corpo, Jacob gemia baixinho, fazendo o meu coração bater com demasiada força. Era incrível como em tão poucas vezes ele ficara a conhecer o meu corpo tão bem, sabendo exactamente o que fazer e onde me tocar para me deixar completamente louca.

Enquanto as nossas roupas eram descartadas, peça por peça, senti uma das mãos de Jacob entrelaçar-se na minha e notei que ele segurava algo.

Abri os olhos e afastei os nossos lábios para ver uma pequena embalagem em forma de quadrado. Jacob estava a corar com violência.

"Não é preciso." Murmurei colocando o item de protecção em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira.

"Disseste que só podes engravidar durante o ciclo de acasalamento mas quando engravidaste do Harry e do William não era Janeiro…"

"Eu sei…" Suspirei. Não queria ter aquela conversa naquele momento. Preferia que ele fosse falar com o vampiro doutor.

"Não me importo de ter uma equipa de futebol mas…não sei se aguento mais nove meses sem te tocar." Confessou.

"Foram só seis meses."

"A mim pareceram nove_ longos_ meses."

"Devias ir falar com o Carlisle." Aconselhei.

"Só quando terminarmos o que começámos." Sorriu.

"Nem eu aceitaria que fosse de outra maneira." Confessei devolvendo-lhe o sorriso.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, Jacob não estava comigo. A noite passada tinha sido quase perfeita. No momento em que nos preparávamos para mais uma sessão de sexo tórrido, os gémeos decidiram acordar.

Sem outra opção Jacob e eu tivemos de voltar a colocar as nossas roupas e passamos a maior parte da noite a tentar adormecer Harry e William. A minha mãe já me tinha prevenido que, de início, as coisas seriam bastante difíceis e aquela parecia ser a confirmação real das suas palavras.

Levantei-me e acabei por concluir que Jacob não estava em casa. Eu tinha quase a certeza que ele não estava de patrulha. Não queria deixar os meus filhos sozinhos em casa mas estava curiosa sobre o paradeiro de Jacob e a melhor forma de o encontrar era transformar-me, no entanto antes que pudesse sair de casa, Seth bateu à porta.

"Venho buscar algumas das minhas coisas." Confessou ele. "Espero que não te importes."

"Gostava de me sentir menos culpada. Parece que te estou a expulsar de casa."

"Não há problema. Enquanto o Jake estiver aqui, prefiro estar noutro sítio qualquer. Os nossos super sentidos têm as suas inconveniências."

Suponho que não fosse agradável para ele ouvir-nos durante as nossas actividades mais íntimas quando também teria de partilhá-las via elo mental da alcateia. Eu sentiria o mesmo se estivesse no seu lugar e Jacob também entenderia a decisão do meu irmão pois passara pelo mesmo com Paul e Rachel.

"Podes vir cá sempre que quiseres."

"Pretendo vir ver os meus sobrinhos todos os dias." Seth sorriu. "É melhor aproveitar agora que o Jake não está aqui para arrumar as minhas coisas."

"Como é que sabias que ele não estava aqui?"

"Vi-o na floresta depois de terminar a minha patrulha. Acho que ele foi falar com os Cullen."

Isso deixou-me curiosa.

"Será que podes ficar aqui com os gémeos enquanto vou ver o que se passa?"

"Claro."

Não perdi tempo e segundos depois corria em direcção à fronteira. Jacob não estava transformado por isso não conseguia ler a sua mente. Provavelmente estava já na mansão dos vampiros. Ouvi a sua voz quando estava a cerca de um quilómetro da casa dos Cullen e estaquei. Não era minha intenção espiar Jacob mas ao ouvir a voz de Bella e de Edward, decidi que era preferível não me denunciar e escutar o que eles estavam a conversar.

"_Não te preocupes, trataremos disso rapidamente."_ Disse Edward.

"_Obrigado." _

"_Mas não achas que devias consultar a Leah e a Sue primeiro?"_ Questionou Bella.

"_Vou falar com a Leah mais tarde mas a Sue não tem nada a ver com isto."_

Eu não estava a gostar muito do rumo da conversa.

"_Eles são meus filhos. Tenho o direito de exigir que tenham o meu apelido."_ Firmou Jacob.

"_O Jacob tem razão. Além disso Clearwater-Black não é um mau nome. Acho que a Leah não se vai importar."_ Confessou Edward.

"_Quando o doutor estiver em casa avisem-me."_ Pediu Jacob. _"E digam à Loira e à vidente que podem ir ver os gémeos mais tarde."_

Ao que parecia Bella e Edward eram os únicos na mansão. Os outros ou tinham ido ao Canadá ou estavam a caçar.

"_Jacob?"_ Perguntou Bella hesitante. _"Tens mesmo a certeza que…Achas mesmo que ela te pode fazer feliz?"_

O meu coração acelerou quando ouvi aquela pergunta. Jacob tinha-me garantido que me amava, mas e se ele só me dissera isso para me agradar? E se ele dissesse a Bella que só estava comigo por causa dos gémeos?

"_Tenho a certeza."_ A voz de Jacob parecia irradiar sinceridade.

"_É incrível como ainda há quem duvide."_ Disse Edward.

"_Não é que duvide mas aconteceu tudo tão rápido. Num momento a Leah era odiada por todos e de repente o Jake apaixona-se por ela quando eles nem sequer têm nada em comum e depois, sem mais nem menos, a Leah engravida…"_

Edward riu-se e percebi que a sua frase não fora dirigida à mulher mas sim a mim. Ele devia saber que eu estava ali.

"_Suponho que há razões para duvidar mas se o Jacob tem a certeza, não devemos interferir."_ Concluiu o violador de mentes.

Bella ficou calada durante uns segundos.

"_E se imprimires?"_ Questionou.

"_Não me parece que isso vá acontecer. Toda a gente pensava que o objectivo da impressão era encontrar a mulher ideal para nos dar filhos. A minha descendência já está assegurada por isso não preciso de imprimir…Durante todo este tempo, a Leah sempre foi a minha alma gémea, eu é que estava demasiado cego para o ver. Não acho que as coisas entre nós tenham acontecido por acaso. Eu devia ter percebido que a amava assim que ela se transformou mas…"_

"_Estavas apaixonado pela Bella."_ Concluiu Edward.

"_A Leah pode ser teimosa e podemos ser o oposto um do outro mas tudo o que sinto por ela é real. E desta vez vou lutar até ao fim. Não vou desistir porque ela é a minha escolha. E isso nunca vai mudar."_

"_Se estiveres feliz, eu também vou estar." _Bella disse a frase neutral, o que significava que iria tentar aceitar a minha relação com Jacob. Em certos aspectos ela era muito parecida com ele. Talvez tivesse sido por isso que se tinham tornado tão amigos.

"_Até depois."_

Não consegui transformar-me a tempo de evitar ser descoberta por Jacob. De início pensei que ele ficasse zangado comigo mas ele pareceu ficar divertido.

'_Desde quando ouves atrás das portas?'_ Perguntou-me relembrando uma situação idêntica em que eu lhe fizera a mesma pergunta.

'_Tecnicamente estava atrás de algumas árvores.'_ Respondi.

'_Estavas a espiar-me? Vais ser uma daquelas namoradas manipuladoras que controlam todos os passos dos seus namorados?' _

'_Não. Apenas não quis interromper a tua conversa com os teus amiguinhos.'_

'_Estás com ciúmes?'_

'_Não sejas tão convencido, Black.'_

'_O que é que ouviste?'_

'_Ouvi o suficiente.'_

'_O suficiente para quê?'_

'_Para te deixar fazer a pergunta de novo.'_

'_Qual pergunta?'_

Estávamos quase a chegar à minha casa.

'_Faz a pergunta Jacob.'_ Insisti e regressei à forma humana. Estava a terminar de colocar o meu vestido quando ele surgiu do meio das árvores, vestido apenas com os calções do meu irmão e com um enorme sorriso no rosto moreno.

Aproximando-se de mim Jacob pegou na minha mão e ajoelhou-se.

"Leah Clearwater aceitas ser minha mulher?"

"Sim, aceito."

Desta vez não houve hesitação na minha voz e em menos de um segundo Jacob estava a abraçar-me.

"É melhor comprares um anel antes que eu mude de ideias."

"Quem disse que já não o tenho?" Ele sorriu e beijou-me até ficarmos quase sem oxigénio.

* * *

Leah C. Black - Oi, é claro que eu não podia deixar os gémeos com os vampiros. Ainda para mais com a Bella e o Edward. Não sei bem porquê mas a ideia da Bella ter filhos nunca me agradou. Devo dizer que quando comecei a ler os livros a personagem da Bella nunca me convenceu muito. E concordo contigo quanto à questão de ainda se estar por descobrir como raios é que toda a gente gosta dela. O Edward eu até entendo...cem anos sem ter uma mulher, acaba por estar mesmo desesperado (é preciso cair no fundo para se apaixonar por alguém como ela)...mas o Jacob tinha muito por onde escolher.

Já para não falar em quase toda a população masculina da turma dela no Liceu de Forks, que a acha o máximo! (o Mike, o Eric, o Tyler...Será que há algum idiota naquela porra de escola que não seja um otário?). A própria Bella tem noção que não é nada de especial, mas ainda assim toda a gente a adora! Como? Afinal é como tu disseste: "Bella (que de bela não tem absolutamente nada) é uma branquela sem sal." Adorei esta frase tua. :D

Infelizmente a Bella e o Edward vão continuar vivos (se é que lhes podemos chamar vivos XD) nas minhas histórias. Aproveito para dizer que não desistir das minhas histórias tão cedo, enquanto existirem pessoas como nós (fãs Leah/Jake) estarei feliz por poder partilhar o que escrevo com elas. Quanto à Renesmee (e não, isto não é um nome, isto é um palavrão horrível que não devia existir. Daqui a algum tempo deve ser um nome comum em alguns países - EUA, possivelmente! - só porque a doida da Stephenie achou que tinha de inventar um nome especial para a filha daqueles atrasados mentais.) não odeio assim tanto a pobrezinha, ela não pediu para nascer. Odeio mesmo é a Stephenie por ter tido uma ideia tão estúpida quanto a de fazer um lobo imprimir numa meio-vampira recém-nascida (ainda me pergunto como é que esta ideia lhe surgiu e de todas as vezes concluo que devem existir drogas e substâncias alucinogénicas bastante poderosas lá na terra dela, ou isso ou teve um curto-circuito mental e escreveu a primeira diarreia literária que lhe veio à cabeça). A ideia de engravidar de um vampiro já é estúpida o suficiente mas pelos vistos, ela tinha de estragar as coisas ainda mais. A mim faz-me confusão, porque além de me fazer lembrar os escândalos de pedofilia que infelizmente se multiplicam em todo o mundo, é completamente anti-natural. Eu até que conseguiria ultrapassar a ideia de um bebé meio-vampiro se o Jake não tivesse imprimido nela. Era bom se o filme não mostrasse nada disso (pelo menos ignoraram a impressão do Quil com a Claire) mas duvido que o façam porque o Jake é uma personagem principal.

Mais uma vez não precisas de agradecer pelas respostas (é uma boa maneira de expressarmos os nossos pontos de vista) e obrigado pelos comentários. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. Bjos

Rafaela - Aposto que já te deparaste com várias diferenças nestes últimos capítulos. Espero que continues a gostar e obrigado por comentares todos os capítulos. Bjos

Próximo update: Sexta-feira (15 Julho). Apesar de ter um exame de História Clássica tentarei não falhar com a data, mas se não publicar dia 15, publicarei no dia seguinte.

Karisan


	43. Possibilidades Ilimitadas

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E soo para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Nota/Autor 3: A expressão "mini alfa" pertence a Anne Sullivan.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane, Leah Clearwater Black, Felisbela.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Classificação do Capítulo: M (sem conteúdo explícito)**

**43. Possibilidades Ilimitadas**

"Raios Embry disse-te para arrumares os brinquedos." Disse Jacob num tom ríspido.

Estávamos finalmente a preparar o antigo quarto dos meus pais para instalarmos os gémeos. Jacob pedira a ajuda a Embry, Quil e Seth para pintar e fazer as mudanças necessárias no quarto, mas o seu humor estava péssimo.

"Calma…Já arrumo isso tudo nos caixotes." Respondeu Embry rolando os olhos.

"E onde está o Quil? Devia ter chegado há vinte minutos…" Barafustou Jacob de novo.

Eu sabia que o seu mau humor era culpa minha. Eu aceitara casar com ele mas queria fazer as coisas à minha maneira, ao meu ritmo. Não queria um casamento relâmpago. Queria esperar talvez um ou dois anos. Queria ver como é que as coisas entre nós resultavam antes de me lançar aos lobos, literalmente.

Jacob mudara-se há uma semana para a minha casa e não estava a ser tão fácil quanto tínhamos pensado de início. Tomar conta de dois recém-nascidos sem ter grande experiência no assunto não era fácil para nenhum de nós. Além de não estar feliz com a minha recusa em casar de imediato, Jacob estava frustrado por ter Rachel constantemente a telefonar para o seu telemóvel.

Agora que já sabia que estava grávida de apenas um bebé, Rachel queria ver-se livre de todas as coisas de Jacob pois desejava fazer o quarto do bebé no antigo quarto do irmão. O problema era que Jacob também se estava a mudar para a minha casa e também tinha de arranjar o quarto dos gémeos, além de ter de se preocupar em tentar arranjar um emprego.

Quando o seu telemóvel começou a tocar de novo Jacob rolou os olhos com impaciência e quase despedaçou o telemóvel nas mãos.

"Que merda…" Queixou-se vendo o nome da irmã surgir no mostrador do pequeno aparelho. "Quantas vezes vou ter de dizer a mesma coisa."

"Se ficares com o Harry e o William, eu resolvo tudo com a Rachel." Sugeri.

Jacob acenou e eu saí de casa no meu carro. Era óbvio que Jacob não estava com paciência para aturar a irmã e eu precisava de ar fresco. Encontrei Rachel sentada à porta da pequena casa vermelha com um ar aborrecido.

"Finalmente." Queixou-se. "Será que vos matava virem buscar esta tralha?"

"Não temos tido tempo."

Rachel queria que Jacob fosse buscar todas as velharias que tinha espalhadas no quarto para começar com as remodelações.

"Pois, imagino." Ela rolou os olhos.

"Não tenhas ideias Rachel. Tomar conta de dois bebés não é fácil."

"Duvido muito que vocês passem os dias a tomar conta dos meus sobrinhos."

"Acredita que fazer amor com o teu irmão está no topo das minhas preferências para passar os tempos livres mas entre mudar fraldas, dar banho e comida aos nossos filhos, não temos tido tempo para mais nada." Aquela era mais uma razão para o péssimo humor de Jacob.

Rachel riu-se.

"Espera só até chegar a tua vez." Acrescentei e ela calou-se imediatamente. "Dentro de uns meses vais dar-me razão."

Peguei nas caixas onde estavam empacotadas as coisas de Jacob e comecei a colocá-las no carro. Não era muita coisa pois Jacob nunca fora do tipo materialista.

"O Paul vai começar a pintar o quarto para o bebé."

"O quarto do Jacob é tão minúsculo que ele vai acabar em menos de um dia. Não sei qual é a pressa."

"Como é viver com o meu irmão?" Perguntou mudando de assunto. Era típico de Rachel. Quando a conversa não lhe agradava, mudava de tema e caso resolvido.

"Melhor do que viver com o Paul, disso tenho a certeza."

Nesse momento Rachel olhou para o meu anelar e quase teve um ataque.

"Oh meu Deus! Estás a usar o anel da minha mãe!" Gritou ela histericamente.

Jacob não precisara de me comprar um anel de noivado. Billy tinha-lhe dado o anel que ele mesmo oferecera a Sarah e agora o anel era meu. De início eu tinha-me recusado a usá-lo, com receio dos rumores, mas na noite passada Jacob e eu tínhamos falado, ou melhor, discutido, e eu acabara por aceder em usar o anel.

Jacob achava que mesmo que só nos casássemos daqui a uns anos, eu deveria usar o seu anel. Agora toda a gente iria saber que estávamos noivos.

"Ainda vão esperar dois anos?" Perguntou Rachel curiosa.

"Não sei. Talvez."

"Leah, o meu irmão ama-te…vocês têm dois filhos…qual é o problema?"

"Eu também o amo. E já cedi quanto ao anel mas quero ir com calma."

"Imagina só a cara das pessoas quando souberem que vocês vão casar."

"Oh imagino…mais rumores. Era só o que nos faltava." Disse eu ironicamente.

"Podia ser pior."

De facto, Rachel tinha razão. Os rumores em si não me assustavam. Não tínhamos de dar explicações a ninguém.

"Não tenciono socializar muito." Confessei.

"Quanto a isso…talvez tenhas de mudar de ideias."

"Porquê?"

Rachel entregou-me um envelope e não pude deixar de suspirar quando li o seu conteúdo. Era um convite para o casamento de Jared e Kim.

"O Jared queria entregar-vos pessoalmente mas teve de ir para a Academia mais cedo."

"A Kim está grávida?" Questionei.

"Que eu saiba não."

"Então qual é a pressa?" Perguntei revendo a data que eles tinham escolhido. O casamento ia ser já em Novembro.

"Se o Jared for aceite na Academia vai estar fora durante o tempo de recruta. É quase um ano e a Kim vai para a Universidade. Suponho que queiram oficializar as coisas agora."

Suspirei novamente relembrando que provavelmente teria Alice Cullen a bater-me à porta em breve para escolher o meu vestido. Desta vez não tinha escapatória possível para faltar ao casamento.

"Ainda achas que o Jake vai imprimir?" Perguntou Rachel reparando que eu estava em silêncio.

"Não sei. Às vezes ainda penso nisso mas…tenho tentado não pensar."

"Confia no meu irmão. Ele pode ser um idiota às vezes mas não é um mentiroso. E ama-te…a ti e aos gémeos."

"Eu sei." Jacob era fenomenal com os gémeos. Brincava com eles, ajudava a adormecê-los e até mesmo a preparar a comida. Só desaparecia de vista na hora de mudar as fraldas.

Depois de Paul chegar despedi-me de Rachel e preparei-me para regressar a casa. A meio do caminho um lobo negro atravessou a estrada deserta e quase lhe bati sem intenção. Travei a fundo e saí do carro ao mesmo tempo que Sam vestia uns calções.

"O que pensas que estás a fazer? Queres morrer atropelado?"

"Olá…" Disse ele educadamente. Não falávamos há já vários dias. As coisas entre nós estavam tensas porque Sam era o outro alfa de La Push e porque ele se tinha comportado como um idiota quando eu tinha pedido ajudar para ir procurar Jacob.

"O que é que se passa? Quase te atropelei Sam."

"Terias parado para falar comigo se eu te pedisse?"

"Provavelmente não."

"Exacto."

"O que é que tens para me dizer?"

"Vais mesmo casar com _ele_?" Questionou olhando de relance para o meu anel.

"Sim. Já viste nas memórias dele, não viste?"

Ele acenou.

"Custa-me acreditar que és idiota a este ponto." Comentou.

"Sam…"

"Estou a falar a sério Leah. Ele ainda não imprimiu. Quando isso acontecer vais ficar completamente arrasada e os teus filhos vão perder o pai para sempre."

"Estou farta de discutir contigo sobre isto."

"Não quero discutir contigo, Lee-Lee."

"Então aceita que eu escolhi o Jacob. E não me chames Lee-Lee!"

"Escolheste o Jacob? Ou tiveste de o escolher?"

"Ninguém me obrigou."

"As circunstâncias obrigaram. Estavas grávida…"

"Até há um ano atrás eu não sabia porque razão me deixaste pela Emily e tive de sofrer sozinha enquanto tu e ela eram felizes. Mas agora sei…agora sei porque é que nós não pudemos ficar juntos."

"Porque foi então? Para que pudesses estar com ele?"

"Sim. Para poder apaixonar-me de novo."

"Como é que podes amá-lo quando sabes que ele te vai deixar um dia?"

"Tenho de confiar nele e ter esperança."

"Eu não queria imprimir na Emily."

"Eu sei, mas imprimiste e fizeste o que o teu coração te ditou."

"Como conseguiste esquecer tudo o que nós tivemos sem mais nem menos?"

"Não esqueci tudo de um momento para outro Sam. Tu sabes isso muito bem. Os primeiros meses foram difíceis. Pensei em suicidar-me…Mas consegui superar tudo graças ao Jacob. Tens de aceitar que eu não te pertenço."

"Também não lhe pertences a ele!"

Nessa altura perdi a paciência e a compostura e a minha mão fez contacto com o rosto de Sam. Tencionava apenas chamá-lo à atenção, mostrar-lhe que ele estava a passar dos limites. Porém acabei por enfurecê-lo ainda mais. Pensando que podia ir-me embora e deixá-lo descarregar a sua fúria sozinho, virei-lhe as costas mas ele agarrou o meu pulso com força.

"Larga-me!" Avisei. "Volta para casa para a Emily e para a Ella e deixa-me em paz Sam."

"Não quero que cases com ele."

"Solta-me ou não respondo pelas minhas acções."

Sam permaneceu quieto até ouvirmos um uivo gutural vindo da floresta. Um lobo castanho-avermelhado surgiu de repente e Sam empurrou-me, transformando-se de seguida. Enquanto via Jacob e Sam lutarem tentei decidir o que fazer. Só quando eles embateram violentamente contra o lado direito do meu carro é que tomei uma decisão.

Transformei-me pois tinha de tentar acalmar pelo menos um deles.

_'Jacob, não faças nada de que te arrependas.'_

Ele ignorou-me.

_'Ela é minha, Sam. Nunca te esqueças disso!'_

As memórias de Jacob recuaram até ao dia em que tínhamos dormido juntos pela primeira vez. Sam rosnou com fúria.

_'Jacob, acho que o Sam já percebeu. Pára.'_

Sam estava agora ferido e encurralado contra uma árvore.

_'Ele tem de entender que tu és minha.'_ Declarou Jacob parando o seu ataque.

_'Precisas de ajuda?'_ Questionou Seth surgindo ao meu lado esquerdo enquanto que Embry se posicionava do meu lado direito.

_'Talvez fosse bom se me ajudassem a afastar o Jacob do Sam.'_ Disse eu.

_'Vamos a isso.' _Embry avançou com cautela.

Minutos depois Jacob acalmou-se o suficiente para regressar à forma humana. Todos fizemos o mesmo, incluindo Sam.

"Levem-no para casa." Ordenou Jacob ao meu irmão e a Embry. Quando eles desapareceram carregando um Sam ferido e cabisbaixo Jacob aproximou-se de mim e abraçou-me. "Ele magoou-te?" Questionou inspeccionando o meu corpo.

"Não."

"O que é que ele queria?"

"Nada."

"Ele estava a agarrar-te."

"Queria apenas dizer-me que não concorda com o nosso casamento porque um dia vais imprimir e deixar-me."

Jacob não me disse nada, apenas me puxou em direcção ao carro e conduziu em silêncio até chegarmos a casa onde encontrámos Quil andando de um lado para o outro nervosamente.

"O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem?" Perguntou.

"Sim. Agora está." Respondeu Jacob trocando um olhar comigo.

"Onde estão os outros?"

"Foram levar o Sam a casa." Disse eu.

"O Sam? Porquê?"

"Onde estão os gémeos?" Perguntei.

"A dormir. Dei-lhes o leite e eles adormeceram."

"A sério?" Eu e Jacob perguntámos ao mesmo tempo. Há vários dias que não conseguíamos pô-los a dormir ao mesmo tempo. A primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça de seguida foi que tínhamos finalmente encontrado um babysitter, talvez fosse esta a razão que levara Quil a imprimir numa criança. A segunda coisa em que pensei fez-me olhar intensamente para Jacob e deduzi que ele pensava o mesmo.

Íamos finalmente ter algum tempo a sós.

"Quil…acho que podes ir andando." Disse Jacob empurrando-o em direcção à porta.

"Mas ainda não me disseram o que aconteceu com o Sam."

"Procura o Seth e o Embry. Eles explicam-te."

Jacob fechou a porta na cara de Quil, pegou-me ao colo e levou-me para o nosso quarto. Fiquei sem fôlego quando ele começou a tentar despir-me. Ele sabia perfeitamente que eu não estava a usar roupa interior debaixo do curto vestido que colocara depois de me ter transformado.

"Quantas horas achas que temos?" Questionou ofegante, elevando o meu vestido até quase à minha cintura.

"Não as suficientes." Queixei-me.

Sem hesitar Jacob rasgou o meu vestido em duas partes e atirou-as para o chão.

"Então é melhor não perder mais tempo."

Enquanto ele se ocupava com os meus seios, aproveitei para lhe retirar os calções rasgados que vestia. Ele deixou um rasto de beijos e carícias pelo meu corpo até chegar ao meu umbigo.

"Pensava que não querias perder tempo." Murmurei puxando o seu corpo, que ardia, para cima do meu.

Nas horas em que me entregava a ele, mal conseguia aguentar o seu toque devido às nossas elevadas temperaturas, mas quando ele se unia a mim e os nossos movimentos me faziam gemer o seu nome, tudo parecia irrelevante.

A temperatura não interessava quando Jacob se pressionava contra mim, segurando uma das minhas pernas junto à sua cintura e beijando os meus lábios enquanto tentava engolir os gemidos de prazer para não acordar os gémeos cedo demais.

Ainda não estávamos satisfeitos e Jacob começava agora a dar mostras de alguma criatividade durante aqueles momentos de intimidade. Os nossos corpos pareciam fundir-se. Eram como duas peças de um puzzle que encaixavam na perfeição.

A sua urgência, ou pelo menos a sua urgência inicial, permitira-me concluir que Jacob queria provar algo. Maravilhada com as sensações que ele me provocava incitei-o a não parar e ele aferrou-se a mim com tanta intensidade que temi ter um ataque cardíaco.

As minhas unhas rasgaram a sua pele e quando finalmente me deixei consumir totalmente Jacob acompanhou-me um segundo mais tarde e pudemos descansar abraçados e exaustos.

"És minha Leah. Só minha."

Tremi de ansiedade ao ouvi-lo soar tão possessivo. Embora não gostasse que me considerassem um objecto ou um troféu, aquelas palavras deixaram-me rendida a ele, ainda mais do que há minutos atrás.

"Enquanto me quiseres." Disse eu estragando o momento.

"Então serás minha para sempre."

"Até imprimires."

"Isso não vai acontecer."

"O que tu pensas não conta. Se o destino assim o quiser..."

"Não sou só eu que penso assim. Foi o Carlisle que me disse ontem quando fui falar com ele sobre…a tua condição…"

Levantei o rosto do peito de Jacob e olhei-o com curiosidade. Ele tinha ido falar com Carlisle pois temia que eu pudesse engravidar de novo e queria saber mais sobre o ciclo de acasalamento, mas ainda não tínhamos falado sobre a conversa entre eles.

"O que é que ele te disse?" Inquiri.

"Disse-me que já tem algumas hipóteses mais ou menos válidas sobre ti."

"Sobre mim?"

Ele acenou.

"O doutor acha que um lobo alfa não tem necessariamente de imprimir."

"Taha Aki imprimiu." Contrariei.

"Taha Aki viveu há muitos anos atrás. A nossa época…a nossa alcateia é muito diferente."

"Porquê?"

"Todas as alcateias foram até hoje muito pequenas. A última alcateia tinha somente três lobos e que se saiba nenhum imprimiu. Os filhos deles passaram os genes aos seus descendentes mesmo sem serem frutos de uniões desse tipo…"

"O que é que isso quer dizer?"

"Segundo o Carlisle as alcateias adaptam-se às circunstâncias. Para ele a impressão não tem como objectivo principal encontrar a mãe perfeita para os nossos filhos mas sim encontrar a nossa alma gémea para acalmar e controlar o nosso espírito de lobo."

"E o que é que isso tem a ver comigo?"

"Tu és especial. Tu foste a escolhida para ser a única mulher da alcateia…por um motivo."

"Que motivo?"

A não ser arruinar toda a minha patética existência eu não via nenhum motivo.

"Ser a companheira do lobo alfa."

"Como?" Sentei-me na cama espantada.

"Segundo o doutor, todas as alcateias normais têm um casal alfa. Uma fêmea e um macho. Eles garantem a descendência da alcateia através de crias puras. Eles completam-se um ao outro."

"Mas…nunca houve nenhuma outra mulher lobo."

"Porque não era necessário."

"Como assim?"

"A nossa alcateia precisou de uma fêmea por causa da proximidade de demasiados vampiros. A natureza encarregou-se de nos dar uma fêmea que carregasse a esperança de uma geração de lobos mais fortes."

"Então eu nunca fui estéril?"

"Parece que não."

"Mas nesse caso porque é que não me tornei companheira do Sam? Ele também é um alfa." A minha pergunta não queria dizer que eu preferisse ser a companheira de Sam, aliás duvidava que fosse capaz de partilhar Sam com a minha prima. Ele tinha uma impressão e eu jamais me tornaria sua companheira nessas condições. Além disso Jacob parecia integrar o papel de alfa muito melhor que Sam. A todos os níveis.

Ouvindo o nome de Sam, Jacob rosnou e puxou-me contra o seu peito de novo apertando a minha cintura.

"O Sam não é o verdadeiro e legítimo alfa. Essa pessoa sou eu, sempre fui eu."

"Porque será que demorámos tanto tempo a entender isso?"

"Porque na altura estávamos um pouco confusos, tu pensavas no Sam e eu na Bella. Além disso eu não queria ser alfa."

"Então o meu destino era ser tua companheira?"

"Sim. E o melhor de tudo é que o par alfa acasala para toda a vida."

"Isso quer dizer que vou ter de te aturar para sempre?" Perguntei em tom de brincadeira. "Vai ser tão aborrecido."

"Penso que consigo encontrar algumas maneiras de passar o tempo."

"Tal como?"

"Há possibilidades ilimitadas Leah. Queres que te mostre?"

"Claro, meu poderoso alfa."

"Há uma coisa que quero que saibas." Disse ele com uma voz séria.

"O que é?"

"Não me apaixonei pelo teu espírito guerreiro. Não dormi contigo por seres a única fêmea da alcateia. Não assumi a paternidade dos gémeos por querer criar uma geração de lobos mais fortes. Fiz tudo isso porque te amo. Porque me apaixonei quando comecei a conhecer a tua verdadeira personalidade. Tudo o que há entre nós é simplesmente amore é real."

"Eu sinto o mesmo." Confessei passando as minhas mãos pelo seu peito.

Jacob beijou-me apaixonadamente e deixei que me guiasse desta vez. Não sei quanto tempo demorou até ficarmos novamente esgotados e nos entregarmos a um sono profundo, mas não pudemos descansar as horas que merecíamos pois Harrison e William acordaram entretanto.

"Acho que é melhor irmos…" Disse eu vestindo o meu roupão.

"Só mais uns minutos." Queixou-se.

"Jacob!" Chamei quando abri a porta.

"Está bem, já estou a ir…" Disse ele vestindo os calções.

Jacob segurou a minha mão enquanto olhávamos os nossos filhos no berço. Eles eram perfeitos. Eu e Jacob éramos responsáveis por eles e iríamos dar o nosso melhor para os educar e os amar. E ao que parecia, estaríamos juntos para sempre.

Naquele momento a minha vida não podia ser mais perfeita.

* * *

Nota/Autora – Nosso Amanhecer 2 está prestes a chegar ao fim. O próximo capítulo é o último e terá a novidade de ser narrado pelo Jacob. Espero que gostem.

Leah C. Black - Oi, é exactamente como disseste. A Bella vai demorar a entender que o Jacob já a esqueceu. Ela continua a pensar como o Sam, ou seja, que o Jake e a Leah só estão juntos porque têm duas crianças para cuidar e que eles só dormiram juntos porque estavam ambos sozinhos e deprimidos por terem sido rejeitados. Enfim, para ela o facto de a Leah e o Jake estarem juntos é apenas uma consequência dessas rejeições e nem ela nem o Sam acreditam que hajam sentimentos de amor verdadeiro entre eles. É óbvio que estão enganados.

Quanto à Rachel, neste momento da história, ela já sabe que não está grávida de trigémeos mas sim de apenas um bebé. Será uma gravidez normal, pelo menos mais normal do que a da Leah, e como é óbvio, o Paul irá ter bastantes problemas com o feitio explosivo e as alterações hormonais da Rachel (o que até é merecido). No próximo capítulo vais saber se é menino ou menina. :D Bjos

Próximo update: Domingo (17 de Julho)


	44. Final Feliz

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer. E soo para esclarecer as coisas eu odiei o final da saga.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Nota/Autor 3: A expressão "mini alfa" pertence a Anne Sullivan.

Obrigado a todos que lerem! Obrigado a quem deixou reviews e colocou a história nos alertas: Tami, Jana Pepita, Rafaela, Clutz679, Kah Evelin, Isa Clearwater, Reh, Anne Sullivan, Jo Harv, Stheph Cullen, Danyh, Alane, 1Lele1, Knight Beast X, Leah Clearwater Black, Felisbela.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte II**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**Classificação do Capítulo: M (sem conteúdo explícito)**

**44. Epílogo: Final Feliz**

Amar nunca foi fácil nem sequer garantido. Aprendi isso da maneira mais difícil. Mas na verdade a minha vida nunca foi fácil. Quando perdi a minha mãe era demasiado jovem, jovem demais para conseguir relembrar as suas feições sem olhar para o álbum de fotografias.

Depois o meu pai foi atirado para uma cadeira de rodas. Nestas alturas as pessoas dizem que temos de ser fortes e que podemos contar com o apoio da família mas a verdade é que a partir daí a minha família se desmoronou.

Assim que completaram dezoito anos as minhas irmãs gémeas deixaram a Reserva pois queriam viver as suas vidas longe de nós. Rachel candidatou-se a uma bolsa de estudos e foi para a Universidade. Rebecca conheceu um surfista na Califórnia e aceitou o seu convite para se mudar com ele para o Havai. Casaram em Honolulu e nem sequer nos enviaram um convite. Mesmo que convidassem não poderíamos ir porque era demasiado caro.

Com treze anos de idade tive de crescer e tornei-me responsável pelo meu pai e pelo seu bem-estar. Tive a sorte de termos bons amigos. Harry e Sue Clearwater estiveram sempre presentes para me ajudar, tal como Charlie Swan.

Seth e Leah Clearwater eram quase como se fossem meus irmãos. E, às vezes, durante as férias de Verão eu tinha a sorte de ver e passar algum tempo com a filha de Charlie, Bella. Ela vivia no Arizona com a mãe mas durante as férias vinha visitar o pai a Forks. Bella não era como as raparigas da Reserva. Era tímida e frágil e eu gostava dela.

Nunca tive coragem de me declarar a ela porque ela era dois anos mais velha do que eu e éramos demasiado novos. Por isso quando ela se mudou para Forks quando fiz dezasseis anos, pensei sinceramente que era o destino a interceder por mim. Ia poder vê-la regularmente e quando fosse a altura certa iria declarar-me a ela.

Mas Bella conheceu Edward Cullen e apaixonou-se por ele. Na altura eu achava Edward um menino rico pretensioso. Não gostava dele e queria que Bella se apaixonasse por mim. Claro que depressa entendi que ela amava Edward demasiado para notar em mim e teria desistido dela se não tivesse sido subitamente atirado para o meio das lendas Quileutes que contrariamente ao que todos pensavam, eram verdadeiras.

A partir desse momento a minha vida tornou-se numa espécie de argumento de um filme de terror barra ficção científica. Encurralado virei as minhas atenções para a rivalidade entre a nossa espécie e os Frios. Sendo Edward um deles, eu podia, pelo menos, sonhar em recuperar Bella.

A minha oportunidade surgiu quando ele a deixou durante quase um ano. Bella ficou deprimida e desprotegida e procurou refugio nos meus braços mas Edward regressou e ela reatou o namoro com ele mesmo sabendo o quão perigoso era estar com um vampiro.

Lutámos lado a lado com os Cullen para proteger Bella e pessoas inocentes de um exército de vampiros. Cheguei mesmo a ficar ferido. Bella percebeu que estava apaixonada por mim mas ainda assim escolheu o violador de mentes. Segundo ela, amava-nos aos dois, mas o amor que sentia por Edward era mais forte.

Depois da sua transformação, Bella tornou-se aquilo que eu mais temia. Era uma dos Frios e ficaria com Edward para toda a eternidade. Porém Bella não se tornou num monstro sem coração como eu inicialmente pensara e eu continuava a amá-la. Por essa razão assumi a liderança da alcateia pois queria assegurar-me que continuaríamos a proteger a aliança com os Cullens. Na verdade aquela era a única maneira que eu tinha para ficar perto dela.

Doía vê-la com Edward mas eu não estava preparado para a deixar ir. Uma vez tinha-lhe dito que esperaria por ela quer ela se transformasse ou não. Cheguei a pensar que nunca iria ser capaz de a esquecer mas o amor consegue surpreender-nos e foi quando eu menos esperava que tudo mudou.

Desde o momento em que Leah Clearwater se juntou à nossa alcateia todos soubemos que ela era especial, pois até então nunca ninguém ouvira falar de uma rapariga lobo. Leah encarou isso como uma maldição, um erro genético. Para nós ela era simplesmente uma irmã que apesar de chata, cruel e sarcástica, tinha alguns atractivos. Vê-la nua quando se transformava tornou-se um passatempo para quase todos nós, excluindo Seth.

Era demasiado tentador e éramos todos uma cambada de idiotas, por isso não víamos mal nenhum. Pelo menos enquanto ela não nos descobriu. Quando isso aconteceu premiou-nos com algumas ameaças e cheguei mesmo a ganhar um ou dois olhos negros. Ela dizia que era para combinar com o meu apelido.

O facto de estar apaixonado por Bella não fazia com que deixasse de apreciar as curvas do corpo de Leah apesar de saber que era errado e que ela detestava a falta de privacidade que entretanto era obrigada a viver no seio de uma alcateia.

Para nós era apenas um divertimento. Era talvez um dos poucos momentos em que tínhamos a oportunidade de irritá-la e de nos vingarmos pelo facto de Leah estar constantemente a magoar-nos com o seu veneno. Mas a verdade é que não a compreendíamos totalmente. Até ser rejeitado por Bella, eu não fazia ideia do que era sentir-me completamente arrasado pela rejeição. E foi aí que comecei a entender os sentimentos de Leah.

Afinal havia uma razão para ela ser assim. Aliás, haviam várias razões e todas elas válidas. Leah mudara no dia em que Sam Uley, o seu namorado de longa data, a abandonara. Toda a gente pensou que eles ainda iriam reatar mas quando Sam começou a ser visto com a prima de Leah, Emily, os rumores começaram.

Leah fora rejeitada e humilhada por duas das pessoas que mais amava: o namorado e a prima. Ninguém se importou muito com isso. Com o tempo toda a gente pensou que Leah iria recuperar e seguir em frente. Mas o destino não tinha esses planos para ela. No dia em que Seth e Leah se juntaram à alcateia, Harry Clearwater sofreu um ataque cardíaco e morreu.

Ninguém conseguiu saber ao certo o que aconteceu a Harry mas as memórias dos irmãos Clearwater relembram que o pai tinha acabado de saber que eles eram ambos lobos quando se sentiu mal. Leah nunca recuperou totalmente e o sentimento de culpa nunca irá desaparecer.

Obrigada a permanecer na Reserva contra vontade por ser uma protectora, forçada a estar sob as ordens do seu ex-namorado que estava noivo da sua prima e a partilhar com ele os seus pensamentos, Leah tornou-se cruel e vingativa ao ponto de nenhum de nós apreciar a sua companhia.

O facto de lhe terem dito que provavelmente não iria poder ter filhos e a sensação de estar encurralada, fizeram com que Leah estivesse em constante sofrimento. No fundo ela era apenas uma vítima inocente e tal como eu, desejava colocar um fim a tudo. No dia em que os recém-nascidos comandados por Victoria atacaram La Push, Leah tentou jogar a sua última cartada e vencer o destino. Eu interferi no último minuto, salvando a sua vida e quase perdendo a minha.

Amar alguém com o passado de Leah era difícil e doloroso e eu nunca tive intenções de o fazer. Sabia perfeitamente que não estava à altura do desafio, simplesmente porque estava tão danificado quanto ela. Além disso Leah era ex-namorada do meu alfa, irmã de um dos meus melhores amigos, e jamais se interessaria por mim.

Mas isso não me impedia de pensar nela dia e noite. Especialmente após o casamento de Sam. Quando ele desapareceu da equação, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu teria de tomar uma posição. Bella já não era quem eu queria. Ela mudara. Ou talvez tivessem sido os meus sentimentos a mudar. O que quer que fosse que nos tivesse acontecido a verdade era só uma: eu estava apaixonado de novo e era novamente não correspondido.

Ou pelo menos assim o pensei durante vários meses e por causa disso, ou por pura teimosia, quase deitei tudo a perder. Eu planeava declarar-me a ela depois da batalha com os Volturi mas levado pelos meus sentimentos e pelas hormonas acabei por dormir com Leah sem lhe dizer que a amava.

Leah pensou que eu a estava a usar para tentar esquecer Bella e com medo que as coisas entre nós passassem dos limites decidiu ir-se embora. Uma noite de sexo não era uma base sólida o suficiente para iniciar uma relação e ambos sabiamos isso.

Além disso ela considerava que nenhum de nós estava pronto para isso. Eu entendi esse facto como outra rejeição. Pensei que ela não me queria e que estava arrependida. Mas a minha esperança renasceu quando ela nos foi visitar a Dawson na noite de Acção de Graças. Na verdade ela só foi porque pensou que eu não estava lá. Nessa noite, Leah entregou-se a mim. Para mim foi a constatação daquilo que eu mais desejava. Leah Clearwater estava apaixonada por mim do mesmo modo que eu me apaixonara por ela. Porém faltava o mais difícil: convencê-la que eu valia a pena.

Eu sabia que isso seria quase impossível. Leah considerava que eu era um risco demasiado elevado porque ainda não tinha imprimido. Ela perdera Sam para a impressão há anos atrás e não estava disposta a arriscar. Mas a minha paciência deu frutos e quando Leah finalmente regressou a La Push por causa da doença de Sue, eu estava à sua espera.

Nessa altura pensei que ela acabaria por se render a mim mas foi apenas uma ilusão. Desesperei quando percebi que ela não confiava em mim o suficiente para ficar na Reserva comigo. Pensei que a tinha perdido para sempre mas afinal ela apenas queria esconder uma gravidez que todos pensavam ser impossível.

Leah tentou esconder a verdade de mim porque não queria obrigar-me a assumir a paternidade de um filho contra a minha vontade. Além disso ainda temia que eu imprimisse. Pensou que estava a fazer-me um favor. Só com um enorme esforço e dedicação consegui convencê-la que devíamos ficar juntos. Pelo bem da criança que ela tinha no ventre.

Na verdade eram duas crianças e não apenas uma. Leah teve gémeos prematuros, aos seis meses de gravidez pois fora obrigada a proteger-se contra uma sanguessuga do clã dos Denali. Foram vários os obstáculos que enfrentamos mas finalmente, depois de ter acordado do coma de dois meses, depois de termos reavido a custódia dos gémeos e de termos aceitado que éramos feitos um para outro, Leah aceitou casar comigo. Mas impôs condições.

Ela queria esperar um ou dois anos, eu queria casar imediatamente. Ela queria saber se seriamos ou não capazes de viver juntos, eu tinha a certeza que sim.

Eu tinha decidido que iria frequentar um curso profissional de mecânica em Seattle no ano seguinte. As aulas começariam em Setembro. Viria a casa apenas aos fins-de-semana. Estava na hora de tomar uma decisão.

"Vou pedir às sanguessugas para te virem visitar todos os dias enquanto estiver em Seattle." Disse eu esperando que Leah se juntasse a mim na cama.

Tínhamos chegado há menos de uma hora do casamento de Kim e Jared. Eles tinham decidido casar porque iriam ficar separados durante algum tempo. Pensei que Leah pudesse finalmente entender que nós deveríamos fazer o mesmo.

"Não te atrevas." Rosnou ela entrando no quarto de camisa de noite. "Isso é chantagem."

Eu não queria saber se era chantagem ou não. Queria casar com ela antes de ir para Seattle. Queria oficializar a nossa união porque apesar de confiar em Leah, não confiava em Sam e sabia que ele faria qualquer coisa para evitar o nosso casamento. Talvez estivesse a ser um pouco possessivo mas não via nada de mal em querer ter Leah só para mim.

"Não vou desistir Leah. Quero casar-me antes de ir para Seattle."

"Isso será apenas no ano que vem."

"Quanto mais cedo melhor."

"Não precisamos de apressar nada. Toda a gente já sabe que estamos noivos."

"Isso não é o suficiente."

Leah caminhou até à cama e deitou-se ao meu lado.

"Sabes que nome é que a Rachel escolheu para o bebé?"

Ela estava a tentar mudar de assunto.

"Não." Confessei relembrando que há mais de dois meses que Rachel e Paul tentavam chegar a acordo sobre o nome do filho que nasceria em breve.

"James Ephraim. Não me parece uma grande combinação."

"O que é que sugeres?"

"Sei lá…Simon ou talvez Noah."

"Espero que o nosso próximo bebé seja uma menina porque o teu gosto para nomes de rapazes é horrível."

Leah atirou a sua almofada para cima de mim.

"Próximo bebé? Estás louco ou quê? Temos dois filhos de seis meses que ainda nem sequer começaram a andar e…"

"Calma amor. Baixa a voz ou ainda acordas os gémeos."

Leah deitou-me um olhar furioso.

"Além disso quem é que te disse que eu quero ter mais filhos?" Retorquiu voltando a aninhar-se nos meus braços.

Talvez fosse um pouco cedo para falar em ter mais filhos mas eu gostava de irritá-la por isso nunca perdia uma oportunidade para a ver furiosa.

"Ora tu sabes que não me consegues resistir."

Segurando a sua cintura empurrei Leah contra o colchão e instalei-me confortavelmente sobre o seu corpo tendo o cuidado para não a magoar.

"Porque tens tanto medo de mim?" Inquiri referindo-me ao medo que ela ainda sentia de se comprometer comigo.

"Não tenho medo de ti. Só quero levar as coisas com calma."

"Ter calma não é bem a nossa onda. A nossa natureza é demasiado volátil e rebelde."

"Jacob…és demasiado novo para casar. Acabaste de fazer dezanove anos."

"Estás a dizer que és demasiado velha para mim?"

"Não…estou a dizer que ainda podes vir a mudar de ideias."

"Porque faria isso se te amo?"

"Porque quando casarmos tudo vai mudar. As coisas vão ser diferentes e podes vir a aborrecer-te."

"Ouve…sei que temos muito para aprender um com o outro…" Depois de estarmos a viver juntos há cerca de quatro meses, ambos nos tínhamos apercebido que teríamos de mudar se pretendíamos manter esta relação. A verdade é que apesar de termos sentimentos um pelo outro, as nossas opiniões acabavam sempre por ser diferentes e discutíamos regularmente. A única altura em que não discutíamos era quando fazíamos amor, que geralmente era como acabavam todas as nossas discussões.

"Não me vou aborrecer." Garanti.

"Os Estados Unidos têm uma das maiores taxas de divórcio do mundo. O casamento faz com que as pessoas sacrifiquem parte da sua liberdade e identidade…"

"Queres mesmo que eu vá para Seattle sem uma aliança no dedo? Vou ser assediado por raparigas todos os dias."

"Raparigas? Num curso de mecânica? Duvido muito."

"Não deverão ser muitas mas haverão algumas. E vão tentar seduzir-me." Eu estava a tentar provocar-lhe ciúmes.

Leah mordeu o lábio inferior pensando numa maneira de dar a volta à questão.

"Fazemos o seguinte…Casas comigo e se eu for infiel enquanto estiver em Seattle podes matar-me à vontade e largar o meu corpo no meio da floresta para ser devorado pelos animais."

Enquanto esperava pela sua resposta, retirei a camisa de noite que ela vestia, deixando-a apenas com a roupa interior. Sentia Leah tremer debaixo do meu corpo e aproveitei para retirar os meus boxers.

"Então? Já decidiste?"

"Não quero uma cerimónia muito grande, nem muitos convidados. Quero um casamento tribal como o dos meus pais. Quero algo tradicional, quero ser abençoada pelos Espíritos e quero que o Seth seja o nosso guardião. Está claro?"

"Claríssimo amor." Sorri. "E a data?"

"Depois da Rachel ter o bebé dela."

A minha irmã iria dar à luz no início do ano.

"Pode ser em Fevereiro?"

"Sim."

Beijei-a com paixão e devoção e ela entregou-se a mim completamente. O seu corpo era o paraíso. Ouvi-la gemer o meu nome vezes sem conta deixou-me louco de desejo. O amor que sentia por ela era perceptível pela maneira como a tocava. A sua pele parecia seda, o seu cabelo era de um veludo maravilhoso e o seu odor doce intoxicava-me. Provei o seu sabor vezes sem conta, tendo agora a certeza que ela me pertenceria para toda a eternidade.

As minhas costas estavam à sua mercê enquanto me movia ritmicamente para a frente e para trás, fazendo o seu corpo arquear de prazer mais do que uma vez. Aqueles momentos íntimos encerravam um poder que ultrapassava a minha compreensão. Era como se estar unido a ela fosse algo transcendental e mágico. Era como se o seu corpo fosse um mistério que devesse ser explorado apenas e somente por mim.

E Leah parecia entender isso porque o seu corpo acompanhava o meu, gesto por gesto e o seu suor juntava-se ao meu enquanto ela me puxava contra o seu peito, arranhando as minhas costas até derramar o meu sangue.

Eu não me importava porque as feridas saravam dentro de minutos e na verdade mal dava pela dor da minha pele a rasgar tentando apenas concentrar-me naquele vai-e-vem capaz de nos fazer tocar o céu com a ponta dos dedos.

Eu tentava prolongar aqueles momentos o máximo que conseguia. Relaxando os músculos, desacelerando os movimentos, beijando e massajando todos os locais do seu corpo onde sabia que ela sentia mais prazer.

Depois de explodirmos num emaranhado de gritos, gemidos e beijos ardentes, deixei cair o meu corpo sobre o seu e permaneci imóvel durante alguns segundos enquanto tentava controlar a minha respiração. Ela abraçou-me satisfeita com o que acabara de acontecer e suspirou feliz.

"Vais querer ficar com o meu apelido?" Perguntei.

"Queres que eu fique com o teu apelido?"

"Sim."

"Então fico."

"Leah Black…agrada-me. Agrada-me mesmo muito." Rolei na cama e deitei-me atrás dela, abraçando a sua cintura.

"A mim também." Confessou antes de fechar os olhos.

"Não vamos ter segunda ronda?" Desafiei.

"A noite ainda agora começou." Murmurou ela mas pouco depois ambos adormecemos.

xxxxxxxxxx

Só na manhã seguinte quando acordei é que a realidade se abateu sobre mim. Ia casar com a mulher dos meus sonhos. Leah tinha finalmente concordado em marcar uma data. Dali a três meses seriamos marido e mulher. Finalmente.

Deixando-a na cama, levantei-me e fui ao quarto dos nossos filhos. Eles estavam acordados mas em silêncio. Mal podia esperar que começassem a andar e a falar. Harry e William eram muito parecidos comigo. O seu cabelo negro começava agora a notar-se mais e tinham também os meus olhos.

Eu nunca planeara ser pai antes dos vinte e seis ou vinte e sete anos mas mesmo que pudesse não mudaria nada no passado. Uma vez o meu pai dissera-me que se sentira o homem mais feliz do mundo quando se tornara pai pela primeira vez. Eu pensei que ele estava a exagerar mas agora sabia que era verdade. Era uma emoção indescritível e extremamente poderosa. Era completamente fenomenal saber que eu tinha gerado aquelas duas crianças, que eu e Leah tínhamos gerado duas vidas pelas quais agora éramos responsáveis.

"A mamã e o papá vão casar." Murmurei. Harry sorriu para mim e levantou os braços. Eles sabiam que eu nunca resistia em pegar-lhes ao colo.

"Já contaste a novidade?" Questionou Leah juntando-se a mim.

"Claro, eles têm o direito de saber."

"Eles só têm seis meses."

"Eu sei, Einstein. Mas os médicos dizem que as crianças entendem quando falamos para elas. Olha só para eles…estão contentes por saber que a mãe deles deixou de ser teimosa."

"Isso querias tu." Riu-se ela. "Trás o Harry…ele deve ter fome."

Leah levou William nos braços e fomos para a cozinha. Apesar do que inicialmente pensara, Leah tinha um jeito natural para crianças.

"Tens planos para hoje?" Perguntei.

"Não, porquê?"

"Quero anunciar ao Conselho que vamos casar e acho que devíamos ir falar com os Cullen."

Leah rolou os olhos.

"Além disso disseste que levarias os gémeos para o Carlisle os ver." Acrescentei.

"Está bem, mas não vou mudar de ideias. Não vou deixar a vidente controlar o meu casamento."

A mansão dos Cullen estava em perfeita harmonia e tranquilidade quando chegámos. Alice e Rosalie quase voaram escadas abaixo quando nos ouviram bater.

"Bom dia para vocês também." Disse Leah com um ar quase ofendido. As mulheres vampiras pareciam apenas interessadas em Harry e William.

"Eles são amorosos." Comentou a Loira pegando em Harrison cuidadosamente.

"Onde estão os outros?" Perguntei a Esme.

"Lá em cima."

"Será que podiam chamá-los?"

"Claro."

Minutos depois a família Cullen estava reunida na sala de estar olhando para nós com curiosidade. Edward já sabia o que se passava pois já o devia ter lido na minha mente.

"Parece que o Jacob tem algo importante para anunciar." Referiu ele.

"Oh meu Deus!" Gritou Alice de repente. "A Leah está grávida!"

"Não estou nada grávida. Estás demente ou quê?" Replicou Leah.

"Desculpem…nesse caso podem continuar." Alice voltou a sentar-se e sorriu.

Eu suspirei sabendo que o que ia anunciar faria com que Alice voltasse a reagir daquela maneira.

"Vamos casar." Anunciei sem mais rodeios. E claro, a vidente desatou aos guinchos e aos saltos, fazendo-me duvidar seriamente da sua estabilidade mental.

"Ela está apenas feliz." Disse Edward.

"Eu continuo a achar que ela é louca." Murmurei.

"Eu ouvi isso cachorro." Retorqui ela. "Leah…quando é que vai ser o casamento?"

"Em Fevereiro." Respondeu Leah.

"Boa. Temos dois meses para preparar tudo."

Alice esfregou as mãos de felicidade sem saber que dentro de segundos Leah iria destruir todo o seu bom humor.

"Alice não quero um casamento como os outros."

"O teu será melhor." Afirmou a vidente.

"Não, o que eu quero dizer é que vamos fazer apenas uma cerimónia rápida. Vai ser um casamento tradicional seguindo as nossas leis tribais." Explicou Leah.

Os olhos de Alice estavam a fulminá-la.

"Não vai haver padre? Damas de honor? Vestido branco?" Perguntou horrorizada.

Leah abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Porque não?" Exigiu a vampira.

"Porque quero algo simples mas com significado."

"Alice, não é assim tão mau…desde que sejamos convidados. Vão convidar-nos, certo?" Questionou Bella.

Leah olhou para ela um pouco indecisa mas depois confirmou.

"Vais deixá-la manipular tudo?" Perguntou Alice virando-se para mim.

"Sim."

"Cobarde."

"É o nosso casamento, sanguessuga. Se a Leah quer uma coisa simples por mim tudo bem."

"Oh cresce e aparece cachorrinho. Se não a tivesses engravidado eu diria que és castrado!"

Alice estava mesmo chateada por não poder organizar a cerimónia.

"O Jacob não é castrado…Acredita em mim, eu sei do que falo." Riu-se Leah e puxou-me para junto dela.

A vidente cruzou os braços e amuou.

"Mais tarde virão implorar pela minha ajuda." Referiu com altivez.

"Deixa-te de queixinhas Alice e vamos buscar as coisas que comprámos para o Harry e o William." Chamou Rosalie.

"Devias controlar as emoções da tua mulher." Avisei Jasper depois das duas vampiras desaparecerem no cimo das escadas.

"Estou a tentar, acredita."

Leah aproveitou essa altura para falar com Carlisle sobre os gémeos. Estávamos preocupados com o facto de eles se poderem vir a transformar em lobos muito jovens dado que eram lobos puros.

"O Harrison e o William são únicos e por isso não nos podemos guiar pelas regras. Vocês transformaram-se em lobos com idades diferentes consoante o número de vampiros na região."

Eu tinha dezasseis na altura e Leah tinha vinte. Continuávamos a aparentar a mesma idade e desde que os Cullen se mantivessem por perto não iríamos envelhecer.

"Penso que eles vão transformar-se quando atingirem uma certa idade, mas com certeza irão fazê-lo mais cedo do que vocês porque já possuem os vinte e quatro pares de cromossomas. Talvez o façam por volta dos treze ou catorze anos."

As palavras de Carlisle não eram animadoras.

"Então por agora eles não são perigosos para as outras crianças, pois não?" Questionou Leah.

"Não. A não ser que comecem a demonstrar os sintomas mas vocês saberão identificá-los."

Febre, náuseas, tremores, vómitos. Aqueles eram os principais sintomas e eu não estava nada ansioso por ver os meus filhos passarem por aquilo.

"Isto é novo." Anunciou Carlisle olhando para Harrison. "Parece que o Harrison vai ter o seu primeiro dente. Vamos ver o William…"

Enquanto Carlisle inspeccionava os gémeos Emmett veio ter comigo com um sorriso traiçoeiro.

"Uma vez que vais dar o nó…suponho que faças uma festa de despedida de solteiro, não?"

"Provavelmente."

"E se em vez de uma festa fizéssemos uma competição?" Sugeriu Jasper.

"Sentimos saudades de um bom jogo de basebol." Confirmou Edward.

"Por mim está óptimo. Eu vou reunir a minha equipa." Assenti. A ideia era excelente pois nós também queríamos descarregar as nossas energias.

"Boa!" Disseram Jasper, Edward e Emmett ao mesmo tempo.

Quando regressámos a La Push convocámos o Conselho e anunciámos o nosso plano. Sue e o meu pai ficaram delirantes com as notícias. Convidámos o velho Quil para celebrar o casamento e ele aceitou com agrado. Sam não se manifestou, apenas nos congratulou e saiu com alguma pressa dizendo que Emily estava à sua espera.

Ao regressar a casa, eu não cabia em mim de contente. Era oficial eu e Leah íamos casar.

"Leah?"

Ela estacou à frente de casa com Harrison a dormir nos seus braços.

"O que foi?"

"Afinal sempre conseguimos ter o nosso final feliz."

Ela sorriu e puxou-me com a sua mão livre.

"Vamos deitar as crianças e depois vamos ver um daqueles filmes de terror que tu gostas. O que achas?" Sugeriu ela.

"Parece-me um bom plano."

Fechando a porta atrás de nós, subimos as escadas em silêncio e colocámos os gémeos nos seus berços.

"E o que é que vamos fazer depois do filme futura senhora Black?" Perguntei numa voz sedutora, abraçando a sua cintura e beijando o seu pescoço.

"Isso é surpresa." Respondeu com um sorriso maldoso.

Leah e eu estávamos prestes a construir o nosso próprio futuro mas de uma coisa eu tinha a certeza: a nossa história estava apenas no início.

FIM

* * *

_**Nosso Amanhecer **_

_**Parte III**_

_**Livro 1 – Poder**__** & Fraqueza **_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**Prólogo: Impressão**

Eu não queria envolver Alice Cullen na organização e planeamento do meu casamento mas nos finais de Janeiro não tive outra solução se não pedir a Jacob que fosse a casa dos vampiros implorar ajuda à vidente.

Se ela não estivesse tão ansiosa para tomar conta da situação duvido que tivesse aceitado depois do que eu lhe dissera da última vez que ela se tinha oferecido para me ajudar.

O meu casamento estava agendado para o dia onze de Fevereiro. A cerimónia iria decorrer em La Push, seria celebrada pelo velho Quil depois de um funcionário do cartório civil de Forks, conhecido de Charlie, nos vir entregar os papéis formais para assinarmos.

A festa iria iniciar-se às sete horas da tarde, depois do pôr-do-sol, não só para que os vampiros pudessem vir, mas também porque era essa a hora em que a primeira estrela apareceria no céu nocturno. Nas nossas lendas era dito que a primeira estrela a subir no céu iria abençoar-nos em nome dos Espíritos de La Push.

Depois de planear tudo, Alice ajudou-me a escolher um vestido. Eu recusara usar um vestido de noiva branco, por isso acabei por levar um vestido cor de ouro, sem mangas que me ficava acima do joelho. Mal me consegui identificar quando, a alguns minutos de começar a cerimónia, me olhei ao espelho.

Foi Seth, enquanto nosso guardião, quem me entregou a Jacob, naquela noite, na presença da nossa família, dos Cullen e de todos os membros da alcateia, incluindo alguns dos seus familiares. O velho Quil pronunciou-nos marido e mulher segundo as leis tribais e depois a festa pôde finalmente começar.

Como eu tinha conseguido arranjar um emprego estável há pouco tempo Jacob e eu não iríamos ter lua-de-mel, mas a minha mãe iria ficar com os gémeos durante um dia para podermos estar juntos, tal como era tradição.

Não prestei atenção a Sam ou a Bella, que pareciam ambos um pouco desiludidos e deslocados da realidade, porque inesperadamente fomos premiados com a presença de alguém que não víamos há anos.

"Achavas mesmo que podias casar com o meu irmão sem o meu consentimento." Disse Rebecca Black saindo de um táxi com mais duas raparigas que aparentavam a sua idade.

"Lamento mas pensei que te tinhas esquecido que nós existíamos." Retorqui. Becca olhou para mim. Ela com certeza não conhecia ainda a verdadeira Leah Clearwater. Quando deixara a Reserva eu era ainda uma rapariga amável e simpática pois ainda namorava com Sam. Ela só conhecia essa minha personalidade.

"Pensei que devia fazer-vos uma surpresa." Desculpou-se ela.

"Nesse caso és bem vinda."

Becca abraçou-me emocionada e disse-me que eu estava bonita e que não se lembrava de eu ser tão alta no passado.

"Estas são as minhas amigas, a Lana e a Sienna. Trouxe-as para conhecerem a minha família."

Eu ia perguntar-lhe porque razão não tinha vindo o seu marido surfista quando Rachel avistou Rebecca e começou a guinchar histericamente. Nesse momento começaram a juntar-se algumas pessoas à nossa volta para saber quem era a convidada especial que tinha chegado.

"Meu Deus Becca…podias ter avisado que vinhas." Disse Rachel largando a irmã gémea.

"Duas Rachels…Que pesadelo." Queixou-se Paul que estava ao meu lado olhando para as duas gémeas. Nos seus braços, o recém-nascido James Ephraim começou a choramingar.

"Onde está o pai? E o Jake?" Questionou Rebecca entusiasmada ao ver tanta gente ao seu redor.

"O Jake está ali com os outros." Disse Rachel apontando para uma mesa a alguns metros de distância onde Jacob, alheio ao que se passava devido à música, falava com Embry, Brady, Quil e Collin. Emmett e Jasper estavam também por perto.

"Jacob! Olha quem chegou!" Gritou Becca chamando a atenção sobre si e sobre as suas duas amigas que vinham do Havai.

Antes que pudéssemos realmente entender o que estava a acontecer, Jacob olhou para a irmã e depois trocou um olhar assustado com os outros, que também estavam espantados ao verem as recém-chegadas. O olhar dos rapazes continuava preso ao grupo das três raparigas que tinham acabado de chegar mas o que me chamou a atenção foi a pânico nos olhos castanhos de Jacob. E então a voz de Paul, ao meu lado, fez todo o meu corpo gelar.

"Meu…acho que ele acabou de ter a impressão."

**Continua…**

* * *

**Agradeço a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews e que leram esta fic, e especialmente aquelas que também acham que o Jacob e a Leah mereciam mais do que aquilo que a Stephenie escreveu. **

**Agradecimentos especiais: **

Rafaela - pela dedicação incansável demonstrada em comentar todos os capítulos.

Leah C. Black - pela troca de ideias e de pontos de vista, e pelo apoio expresso nas reviews.

Felisbela - Pelo interesse e pelas horas passadas a ler para acompanhar a história.

Anne Sullivan - Por reler tudo o que foi escrito mais do que uma vez e por me deixar usar a expressão "mini-alfa", que fará sempre parte do meu vocabulário a partir de agora.

Isa Clearwater - Por achar que esta fic é o seu sonho de consumo.

Muito Obrigado.

* * *

**Nota Final da Autora:** Como deverão ter reparado no meu profile, _Nosso Amanhecer 2_ não termina realmente aqui. A continuação está escrita e publicada em inglês e neste momento está a ser traduzida para português. Como considero que os tradutores online não são fiáveis, sou eu mesma que faço a tradução dos capítulos e é por isso que demoram cerca de 3-4 dias a ficarem prontos. Assim,_ Nosso Amanhecer 3_ começará a ser publicada provavelmente na próxima quinta ou sexta-feira.

**Atenção Spoilers **

Sinopse de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ (pedido de Leah C. Black) - A história passa-se seis anos depois do casamento do Jacob e da Leah e inicia-se com uma viagem à Austrália para celebrarem a lua-de-mel que não tiveram. Quando regressam descobrem que um dos gémeos foi levado pelos Volturi para Itália. Os Cullen e as alcateias vão juntar esforços para resgatá-lo. O Sam e a Bella irão criar alguns problemas na relação da Leah e do Jacob e os Volturi vão tentar recrutar mais gente com poderes especiais. Pouco depois chega um novo inimigo a La Push, um vampiro que quer usar a Leah para destruir os Volturi e revelar ao mundo que os vampiros existem. Vão ser tempos dificeis mas haverão também surpresas boas e a alcateia vai descobrir que não é tão única como todos pensaram pois existem mais lobos fora de La Push.

Até Breve!

Karisan


End file.
